Arriesgandome al amor
by Peetkat
Summary: Katniss esta enamorada de Peeta que es su mejor amigo un día esa relación cambia, él le dice que la ama, ella guarda algun secreto y malas experiencias que él está dispuesto a curar. Pero la mentira y el orgullo pueden estropear lo que tienen tendrán que decidir, ¿será suficiente el amor que se tienen?. Adv.Lemon (AU)
1. Introduccion

_**Bien, quiero perdir disculpas por mi evidente torpeza, me resulta dificil seguir la mecánica de esta página.**_

**Disclamed:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son se Suzanne Collins, la historia es completamente mía, quise subir un original pero creo que no es posible asi que la adaptaré. Está publicada en otra página PF con este mismo nick. La accion se desarrolla en Madrid.

**_Por favor ruego que me deis cuartelillo, es mi primera historia aqui. gracias._**

_**Introducción **_

- Katniss, Katniss, no te hagas la sorda, y haz el favor de salir del baño, tengo que ir a clase, y por cierto, tu también.  
- Uff - resoplo, la cara que me devuelve el espejo no es todo lo buena que yo quisiera, llevo una semana vomitando, tengo ojeras y mis peores temores acaban de confirmarse.  
El pelo me cuelga lacio a los lados de la cara, siento que me desmorono, los restos de mis lágrimas aun se marcan en mi cara.  
Abro el grifo, y dejo correr un poco el agua antes de cepillarme los dientes, me mojo la cara para intentar borrar los estragos de otra noche más sin dormir, me encuentro tan cansada.

- Katniss, vamos, déjame entrar.  
- Ya voy, ya voy, mira que eres pesada, Magde yo no te meto a ti tanta prisa, j...der, además hoy no tengo clase.

Magde es mi compañera de piso, normalmente pasa horas en el baño, depilación cejas, y rizos, claro mantener su perfecto aspecto, requiere tiempo...; ahora me viene con estas, no es mala chica pero a veces se pone insoportable.

Oigo como vuelve a entrar en su habitación y aprovecho el momento.  
Salgo del baño y corro a mi habitación , no quiero que me vea tan demacrada, escondo bajo el colchón la cajita que llevo en la mano y vuelvo a meterme en la cama, es cierto que hoy no tengo clases, Magde estudia telecomunicaciones, yo derecho, estoy en 4º aunque aun se me resiste el administrativo, en fin es un rollo, hoy en la facultad hay una visita oficial, no se algún juez famoso va a dar unas conferencias para mi curso, puedo pasar sin ello y no me apetece ver a nadie.

Me tapo con las mantas cuando Magde entra en mi habitación - ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunta preocupada.

- ¡Hum! si, perfectamente, solo que ayer no dormí mucho, estuve estudiando hasta tarde - mentira cochina, pero ¿qué puedo decirle?

- ¿Estás segura?, últimamente estás muy rara.

- Segura, no te preocupes, solo intentaré dormir un rato.

- De acuerdo, sé que no quieres contármelo, pero ya sabes si me necesitas, vivo aquí al lado. Ok?

Oigo que va a cerrar la puerta y digo - Gracias Magde, de verdad que estaré bien.

La puerta de la calle se cierra, y me quedo sola en casa, me doy la vuelta y me quedo mirando al techo con la vista perdida.  
Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar...

Por ejemplo, el tremendo lío en el que estoy, metida. Tengo 22 años, aun no he terminado la carrera, no tengo familia a quien acudir ya que mi tío se encargó de mi a la muerte de mis padres, vive en Los Ángeles y ha conseguido rehacer su vida, no sé qué va a pasar cuando se entere.

Estoy embarazada, he cortado con mi novio, me he liado con un "desconocido" y para colmo, no sé de quién es el niño.

Creo que voy a morirme, sin poderlo evitar me quedo dormida, - este maldito cansancio.

No dejo de dar vueltas a como llegue a este momento de mi vida. Esta es mi historia.


	2. Peeta, mi mejor ¿amigo?

_**Los personajes que conoceis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, no voy a juntar la colonia americana en España ¿no?, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita".**_

_**Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul muchisimas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ella no habría podido empezar.**_

* * *

**Peeta, mi mejor ¿amigo?**

Hoy es viernes, me preparo para ir a clase, en mi equipo suena Tequila un viejo grupo que me encanta, " Salí de casa con la sonrisa puesta hoy me he levantado contento de verdad, el sol de la mañana brilla en mi cara, una brisa fresca me ayuda a despertar, yo digo salta...".

Canto a voz en grito y por supuesto salto... por toda la casa.

- Katniss, te voy a matar – grita Magde amenazante.

La rubia está en la puerta de su habitación con cara de sueño.

- ¿Necesitas hacer tanto ruido? – pregunta llevando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza.

- ¿Es que no te gusta mi voz? jajaja. ¡Vamos arriba perezosa!, a clase, yo ya me he duchado, solo deja que me arregle un poco y te dejo el baño.

- Ok, ok termina pronto, dice frotándose los ojos.

Tarareando entro al baño, y termino de prepararme, me recojo el pelo en una trenza y saco dos mechones a los lados de la cara, ¡pche!, no está tan mal. Crema hidratante, un pelín de colorete, un poco de brillo de labios y máscara de pestañas, y ok lista, espero que no me molesten demasiado mis nuevas lentillas.

Voy a mi habitación y tiro el albornoz en una silla, me coloco un jersey de cuello alto negro unos vaqueros pitillo, y mis adoradas Martens.

Me miro al espejo – matadora - digo con sarcasmo, la verdad es que pensándolo bien no estoy tan mal, ojos grises, pelo castaño, no tengo mucho pecho pero, tampoco me va mal con mi talla, 1,68 y cuerpo bastante atlético, fruto de mis clases de aerobic. Bueno después de este "jarabe" de autoestima, tomo mi libro de Procesal y salgo por la puerta de casa hacia el metro, el trayecto se me hace corto, voy tarareando las canciones de mi iPod.

Llego a la facultad y veo a Peeta, está de espaldas, me acerco despacio y salto sobre él.

- ¡Banzai! - grito y me agarro a su cuello.

Trastabilla un poco, pero me agarra poniendo su mano en mi trasero, los dos nos estamos partiendo de risa.

- Buenos días, trencita, cualquier día me va a dar un infarto con estos sustos, y entonces yo me caeré y tu caerás, te abrirás la cabeza, y moriremos juntos. Jajaja -

- Ya sabes el efecto ¡"salta"!, jajaja - rio con ganas yo él conoce mis gustos.

- Si, si, por los aires vas a saltar algún día. Anda bájate.

Me suelto y me le sonrío, está guapo pero su pelo es un desastre, -¿qué te ha pasado?, tu pelo, está raro.

- Mi madre, ha cambiado el champú familiar, este es el resultado – responde en medio puchero tirando de uno de sus rubios mechones rebeldes.

Peeta y yo somos amigos desde primer curso, echo la vista atrás recordando ese día, en cuanto le vi en la fila de admisiones, me gustó, estaba justo delante de mí, con la excusa de ser nuevos, le pregunté

_- perdona después de entregar los papeles en esta ventanilla ¿qué hay que hacer? - _

_Se quitó los cascos, - Perdona, ¿me has preguntado algo? - _

_- Si, ¿Sabes que hay que hacer cuando nos sellen los papeles?_

_- Pues, entregarlos en secretaría - le miré con cara de interrogación - y claro, que tú no sabes dónde está, ¿cierto? - su sonrisa me dejó helada, no estaba preparada para ver sus ojos azules iluminarse con ella._

_- Estee, ¡pues no! – respondo algo azorada._

_- No te preocupes te espero y te acompaño – además de guapo atento, ¡ay¡_

_- Gracias, ¿qué escuchas?_

_- Tequila dijo él._

_- me llamo Katniss Everdeen_

_- Peeta, Peeta Mellark._

_- Vaya, ¿estudiante de intercambio? – pregunto curiosa este nombre no es muy común._

_- No – contesta sonriente – español, pero mi padre es americano, destinado en la base de Torrejón. ¿Y tú? , ese nombre no es muy… de por aquí digamos._

_- ¡Oh!, pues, cosas de mi abuelo, era irlandés pero se trasladó aquí y mi padre, y yo… somos españoles, pero el nombre es cosa de mi madre, algún libro que leyó o algo, además decía que hacía juego con el nombre – No sé por qué le explico todo esto, bueno si lo sé, me gustaría conocerle más y ya que me he atrevido…_

_- ¿Sabes? Tu madre tenía razón te pega ese nombre – me dice lanzándome una sonrisa que no puede ser más arrebatadora – _

¿Podría ser más perfecto?, terminamos con los trámites y nos despedimos hasta el día en que daba comienzo el curso. Aunque como luego descubrí había un hándicap él solo me tomó como una amiga, porque él tenía novia, así que eso es lo que fuimos y eso es lo que somos, aunque sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él al menos tengo su amistad y no voy a echarla a perder.

Peeta es alto 1,80, esbelto pero no enclenque, ojos azules como un cielo sin nubes, el pelo rubio, un poco largo, se ondula suavemente hasta la mandíbula, manos suaves, y sonrisa canalla, su chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros y camiseta, y botas militares, le dan un aire algo retro, algo así como David de Hombres G en sus años jóvenes, o Travolta en Grease pero en rubio y sin tupé, ni gomina.

Un chico que parece peligroso pero, por dentro es tan tierno como un donut recién hecho, un poco rebelde, pero nos parecemos un poco, cuando empezamos a conocernos, descubrí que nuestros gustos eran similares, Ramones, Sex pistols, Queen, y un selecto conjunto de grupos en español, Pignoise, Pereza, algo de Barricada, nuestros "clásicos" les llamamos, jajaja. Nos encanta leer, y aunque al principio no quedábamos tanto, pero algo pasó.

Si, para mi felicidad cortó con su novia, aun así, preferí mantenerme al margen, no quería ser su "chica de transición", estuve allí cuando me necesitó, ya ahora somos inseparables.

- Vamos dice cogiéndome la mano la clase está a punto de empezar y aun tengo que pasar por el baño.

- ¿Por? -

- No puedo dejar que todos me vean con estas greñas – contesta con un deje coqueto en la voz.

- Ja, ja, ja, presumido – me río

Llegamos a la primera planta y se mete como una fecha en el baño la clase está, justo al lado.

- Oye, voy a entrar, así pillo sitio – le aviso.

- Ok mala amiga, te veo dentro –

Sé que lo dice en broma, entro en clase y me pongo de puntillas, para ver si alguno de nuestros amigos ha llegado, Javier y Jose están en una esquina, estos se traen algo entre manos, les saludo pero no hay sitio cerca, un poco más adelante está Prim, que me hace señas. Me acerco porque nos ha guardado dos sitios.

- Hola Katniss, me saluda.

- Hola Prim, guapa - gracias por guardarnos sitio -

Prim es un año mayor que nosotros, su verdadero nombre es Prímula a su madre por lo visto le dio la vena floral, es algo que ella prefiere olvidar. Ésta es una de las asignaturas que le quedó colgada el año pasado, últimamente se ha unido a nuestro grupo, ella es rubia, con el pelo bastante rizado, largo hasta debajo de los hombros, delgada, y con unas largas pestañas que enmarcan sus bonitos ojos azules, en una cara pequeña con algunas pecas tiene una peculiar forma de vestirse, con largas faltas y botas un algo así como, medio hippie, medio heavy, no sé, nos hemos hecho muy amigas, pero tengo la sensación de que también le gusta un poco Peeta, y a veces no puedo evitar una puntadita de celos cuando hablan, aunque él no la trata de forma especial, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Peeta ¿no va a venir?- ¡uch! ahí está otra vez la puntadita.

- ¡Oh sí!, solo se está "remojando" un poco, creo que el nuevo champú familiar, ha hecho estragos en su pelo, jajaja, será uno de esos de caballo que tan de moda se han puesto últimamente. Mira ya llega.

Peeta llega corriendo y se sienta entre nosotras.

- Hola Prim – saluda volviéndose en mi dirección y preguntando - ¿qué tal?, ¿cómo ha quedado? -

- Algo mejor, estás hecho un pastelito – digo en tono de broma.

Me sonríe y no sé si son cosas mías, o se está callando una respuesta del tipo " pues dame un bocadito", ¡bah!, no le intereso así tonta, tonta, no te hagas ilusiones.

¡Hum!, la clase comienza, y la voz del profesor, rompe el hilo de mis pensamientos, ¿Qué pasa con él?

Terminadas las clases salimos en grupo y nos tiramos en el césped de los jardines la facultad.

- Sois terribles, chicos no tenéis compasión con el pobre ese - digo a nuestros amigos

- ¿Con quién? Con el muñeco? - pregunta Javi

- Si, con el pobre sustituto de derecho civil – le regaño.

- ¡Si es que es un petardo!, aburre a las ovejas – dice él.

- Claro por eso os compráis una tortilla, y montáis un picnic en plena clase – caray, parezco su madre.

- ¡Jo! Katniss, teníamos hambre, estamos creciendo - se quejan lastimosos, Javi y Jose

- ¡Que no!, que no me dais pena, que cualquier día os van a montar un pollo del catorce, y luego os quejareis y os haréis tan viejos en la facultad que solo os van a aceptar en la tuna.

Las carcajadas resuenan en el grupo.

- No por favor eso no - dice Javi - prometemos portarnos bien.

- Vamos Katniss déjalos, ya sabes que hay que dejar divertirse a los niños - dice Peeta.

- ¡Por favor! hasta un paquete de sangría... ¿Os parece bonito? - digo con los brazos en jarras - Pero me cuesta cada vez mas contener la risa.

-Vale mamá porfa, seremos buenos – esta vez es Jose- ¡snif! ¡snif! – finge llorar

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, - no puedo aguantar más - sois terribles chicos; bueno en serio tened algo de cuidado quiero que sigamos juntos, no quiero que os suspendan ni nada os echaría de menos el año que viene.

- Pero me tendrías a mí - dice Peeta, le miro sorprendida.

¡Aggg! no sé qué decir, así que solo le sonrío y me siento en el césped.

Estos son mis chicos, estamos tirados en el césped del campus, jugando al mus **(*)**, somos un grupo bastante peculiar, Javier es un chico con ojos azules, que no se ven muy bien detrás de sus gafas de metal, el pelo completamente rubio y ondulado que lleva a la altura de los hombros, le encanta el Heavy y dibujar comics, la verdad es que se le da bastante bien, cuando habla arrastra las palabras, con unos retoques ligaría un montón pero, ni de coña cambiaría su imagen de roquero, solo por chicas como él dice: ¡Así soy yo, a quien no le guste, puerta!. Es como un lema que se nos ha pegado a todos.

Jose es una especie de empollón es el más alto de todos 1,85 pelo moreno y corto, aun le quedan pecas en la cara, es una mezcla de niño que está a punto de hacerse mayor, siempre está de broma, parece que nada le cuesta y sus notas son excelentes, claro el puñetero es casi superdotado, así cualquiera, no sé como acabó encajando en nuestro grupo, porque es el típico formalito de camisa blanca bien planchada y pantalón vaquero recto, porras si incluso lleva en el bolsillo una bolsita de esas para los bolígrafos; Peeta y yo le conocimos en la espera de secretaría igual que a Javi, pensándolo bien si la política hace extraños compañeros de cama, las colas de la facultad hacen extraños compañeros de mus ¿no?.

- Bueno chicos, y ¿Qué podemos hacer este fin de? Quedamos todos o cada cual por su barriga? - hablo sin darme cuenta sorprendida de mi misma ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Quién porras me ha convertido a mí en la líder de este grupo? es la primera vez que tomo esta iniciativa, no sé, debe ser el "efecto salta".

-¡Uf!, no se - dice Prim - el domingo tengo comida familiar, lo mejor sería que me cortase un poco el sábado para no tener tan mala cara. Pero creo que hay algo en navales. ¿Conocéis a alguien en navales?

- Yo sí, la hermana de una amiga mía estudia Navales ¿le pregunto?

- Prueba - dice Peet.

Tomo mi móvil, y marco el número de Belén.

- Belén, Hola guapa, soy Katniss.

- Hola, cielo, ¿qué es de tu vida?

- Poca cosa, aquí haciendo planes para el finde, ¿Qué tal tu hermana?, hace mucho que no la veo.

- Pues nada ahí sigue estudiando, llámala algún día, se alegrará de oírte.

- Ok lo intentaré, oye ¿sabes si hay algo previsto en tu facultad?

- Claro que sí, esta noche fiestón, ya sabes para celebrar que han terminado los exámenes de febrero.

- Espera un segundo – le pido para hablar con mis amigos.

Tapo el móvil con la mano y anuncio - chicos, esta noche, nos vamos tal cual, o seguimos buscando.

Se miran entre ellos, y a mí, casi al unísono gritan ¡FIESTA!.

- Vale, vale, me queda claro.

- Belén ¿sigues ahí?

- Si claro

- Oye puedes pillarnos entradas te vemos en la puerta principal a eso de las diez somos cinco, pases VIP, ja ja ja, gracias.

- Claro chicos, de nada, para vosotros lo mejor de lo mejor – se ríe mi amiga.

Cuelgo el móvil y me giro al grupo.

- Bueno chicos, ya tenemos plan y ahora que ¿hacemos hasta las diez?

-¿birrita? – pregunta Javi

- claro - contesta Peeta levantándose, me ofrece la mano y tira de mi, su mirada se ha clavado en mis ojos - ¿pero a este que le pasa hoy? - envuelve mi cintura con el brazo y sin soltarme ayuda a Prim.

Noto un cosquilleo en el estómago, esto no está pasando, pienso, son imaginaciones mías, nos conocemos desde hace dos años, hemos estudiado juntos en mi casa, hemos estado solos en mi habitación, y somos amigos, pero creo que le noto diferente, no es su brazo el que me reclama a su lado?

Levanto la cara hacia él con mirada interrogante, lo hago tan rápido que le pillo por sorpresa, y le tengo tan cerca que casi le rozo con mis labios, creo que me estoy poniendo roja, sonrío débilmente y bajo la vista, creo que nadie nos ha visto, porque los demás se habían adelantado.

- ¡Eh! chicos, que corra el aire - oigo decir a Jose, maldito crio superdotado, ¿es que nunca se le escapa nada?.

Se acaba de ganar una colleja, que le atiza Peeta, soltándome a regañadientes.

- ¡Cállate ya, cotilla…! – dice riendo.

Nos vamos todos a la cafetería de la facultad para hacer algo de tiempo, cuando nos miro pienso, somos un poco bobos, pero no sé qué sería de mi sin ellos, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara mientras le veo hacer bromas, entonces noto su mirada.

Los ojos de Peet están clavados en mí como si quisiera atraparme en ellos, un escalofrío me recorre, tengo miedo de esa mirada, me parece ver deseo, y tengo miedo de que sea una ilusión, por favor deja de mirarme así, suplico con los ojos, entonces él cambia agita la cabeza como riéndose de algún chiste privado, y levanta su cara hacia mí, su sonrisa ahora es de diversión.

- ¡Hola!, Tierra llamando a Katniss, chicos, chicos desfibrilador, la estamos perdiendo, ja, ja, ja.

- ¡Ups! perdón, se me fue el santo al cielo. Digo uniéndome a sus risas.

- Peeta se acerca a mi oreja y susurra solo para mí, - ¿en qué estarías pensando?

- ¡Er!, me molesta un poco la lentilla, - disimulo frotándome el ojo - voy un momento al baño a aclararlas.

Una vez en el baño me miro al espejo ¿Qué pretende Peeta? ¿Por qué me mira así? No puedo permitirme pensar en otra cosa que no sea ser su amiga, no quiero que me rompa el corazón. Ahora ya no puedo irme a casa, yo he sido la instigadora de la fiesta, me apoyo en el lavabo y respiro hondo, abro mi bolso, y saco lo necesario para limpiar mis lentillas, me las vuelvo a colocar, me rehago la coleta con mi súper cepillo plegable, y retoco mis labios con algo de brillo. Estoy lista para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir del baño Prim abre la puerta - Katniss, ¿estás ya? los chicos nos esperan.

- Si tranquila, me aclaré los ojos – mal expresado pero es así – el colirio a veces me hace llorar.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo?, casi has salido corriendo – pregunta algo preocupada

- No, solo me picaba mucho el ojo, he preferido curarme en salud - sonrío.

- Ok, entonces, ¿vamos?

- Al ataque y las dos nos reímos con ganas. Voy a pasármelo bien, voy a reírme y voy a bailar.

Salimos y los chicos nos esperan en el pasillo -. ¡Venga tardona! – gritan Jose y Javi a la vez, Peeta me mira fijamente sin decir nada pero con expresión divertida en los ojos.

- Perdón la lentilla no quería entrar en mi ojo de nuevo - me disculpo e intento serenarme cuando Peet toma mi mano y tira de mí.

- Venga si llegamos tarde quedarás fatal con tu amiga - ahora parece él mismo.

- Es cierto corramos antes de que se vaya el autobús.

* * *

**(*) el mus es un juego de cartas, bastante popular.**


	3. ¿Cuando ha pasado?

_**Los personajes que conoceis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, no se si apareceran todos los que esperais, Haymich seguro pero Gale y Finnick y eso lo tengo que pensar, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita".**_

* * *

_**¿Cuando ha pasado?**_

**Pov. Katniss**

A las diez en punto estamos en la puerta de la Facultad de Navales, veo a Belén esperando en una esquina.

- ¡Hola!- grito agitando la mano para que me vea, esto está lleno de gente de todo pelaje.

- Oye - me dice Javi - tu amiga está muy bien ¿no?

- Sip, pero le van los pijos, que vamos a hacer…insert coin guapo -

Me alejo de ellos para ir con Belén, me río, por el comentario de Javi, al final me veo llevándole a la peluquería o de compras, Ah, estos niños….

- Hija, te podrías haber puesto algo más mono, no se un vestidito, o algo.

- ¡Hola, yo también te quiero!, bonita bienvenida después de tanto tiempo sin vernos guapa, no hemos pasado por casa, se nos ocurrió sobre la marcha, así que es lo que hay, además he venido con amigos, ya sabes que cuando vas en grupo, no te comes una rosca igual Ja, Ja, Ja. Solo hemos venido a divertirnos, bailar y hacer el tonto un rato, toma, el dinero de las entradas.

- Perfecto, oye ¿ese rubito que va contigo? – señala la mirada de Belén.

- ¿Javi? Es amigo mío, pero ¿a ti no te iban los pijos? – pregunto escudriñando su expresión.

Ella sonríe con picardía - Bueno de vez en cuando hay que explorar, ya sabes, lo inexplorado - dice mordiéndose el labio.

- Belén, ¡que te estás relamiendo! – la acuso sonriente

- Hum, mentira – niega mi amiga sin apartar los ojos de "su presa".

- Ya, y yo soy ciega – añado con sarcasmo.

- No, pero si miope, anda calla y toma esto - me acerca su bolsito abierto donde increíblemente cabe una colección de cosméticos que adoraría Paris Hilton - Píntate un poco al menos, me parece que tienes público –

Me giro siguiendo su mirada y mis ojos se encuentran los de Peeta clavados en mi - Es Peeta mi compañero de clase, solo somos amigos – digo apartando la vista rápidamente.

- ¡Ya! y ¿él lo sabe?, ¿que sois solo "amigos"? porque a mi esa mirada me parece más de hambre – la sonrisa que cruza su cara delata que no lo cree.

- Pues claro, no seas tonta, espera te los presentaré, ¿oye te importa si compartimos tu maquillaje con Prim?, es lo que tiene el improvisar.

- Vale, no pasa nada.

- Chicos - les llamo agitando la mano - venid aquí os presentaré a mi amiga, a ver si empezamos a "socializar" – además, pienso para mi parezco un traficante, joder que no tienen porque quedarse tan apartados.

Todos se acercan y primero presento a Prim - Y estos son Peeta, Jose y Javi, les dejo hablando pero me doy cuenta de las miraditas que Belén lanza a mi amigo heavy, Ja, Ja. Quien lo iba a decir.

Prim y yo nos apartamos un poco para retocar nuestro maquillaje, yo paso de sombras solo tomo un eye liner, y me repaso el párpado superior y luego difumino.

- Guau dice la rubia, te han crecido los ojos Ja, Ja, Ja.-

Sonrío y pregunto - ¿entonces estoy bien? -

- Preciosa - oigo detrás de mí Peeta, casi roza mi nuca con los labios sobresaltándome un poco porque no le he oído acercarse, pero es solo un segundo, enseguida me toma de la mano, y me gira - venga vamos dentro, hay que tomar posiciones -

Guardamos los libros en la taquilla de Belén ya los recogeremos el lunes.

La fiesta esta genial, nos vamos a la barra a coger una bebidas y cuando por fin las conseguimos nos lanzamos a la pista de baile. Después, de dos horas de copas bailes y risas la gente se va confundiendo con el paisaje, no sé si me entendéis, Belén y Javi están hablando en un rincón, Jose está hablando con una chica morena muy mona, y Jorge y yo nos hemos acercado a la barra a "reponer fuerzas", no sé donde se ha metido Prim, creo que encontró una amiga suya de otra clase.

En ese momento ponen una canción, es una de nuestras favoritas, _**Barricada "blanco y negro"** _sé que después va una pausa, hay que aprovechar, no puedo evitarlo, esto si hace que me suelte el pelo, pero además de forma literal, al principio el ritmo es lento: _**"veo todo, en blanco y negro, el vaso acaba siendo amigo mudo, las mismas caras, los mismos gesto, amigo mudo**_." Peeta y yo nos miramos preparándonos para lo que viene después.

De repente comienza el estribillo:

"_**Quiero ser más rápido que ellos**_

_**Echar todo a perder, un día tras otro**_

_**Y un buen rato después saber llegar a casa**_

_**Antes de que el sol me diga que es de día.**_

_**Tengo tiempo para crecer, la ciudad parece distinta**_

_**Durante horas puedo ser capaz**_

_**De emocionarme en estas calles y andar inmortal**_

_**Aprendiendo cada esquina,**_

_**Solo quiero ser más rápido que ellos**_

_**Echar todo a perder, un día tras otro**_

_**Y un buen rato después saber llegar a casa,**_

_**Antes de que el sol me diga que es de día".**_

_**Casi nunca se dónde estoy**_

_**No me importa los días ni la dirección,**_

_**Te preguntarás qué coño hago aquí**_

_**Dispuesto a buscar pelea si hace falta,**_

_**Porque sé que es un baile salvaje**_

_**Combate a mala cara**_

_**Veo todo en blanco y negro, blanco y negro.**_

_**Sé que es un baile salvaje**_

_**Combate a mala cara**_

_**Veo todo en blanco y negro, blanco y negro".**_

Me deshago la trenza y mi pelo se alborota en cada salto, nunca me cansaré de bailar esta canción, estamos el uno frente al otro, saltando y completamente desmadrados, es un baile loco que nos deja exhaustos y sin respiración cuando acaba, estamos riendo como posesos ha sido divertido, creo que estoy un pelín piripi pero nada que no pueda controlar, Peeta me toma por la cintura y me levanta entre saltos cuando por fin la música para tan rápido como empezó.

En una fracción de segundo nos quedamos mirando, la sonrisa aun en nuestros labios, me parece ver un brillo especial en sus ojos azules cuando se acerca a mí, hasta que noto su respiración en mi cara, yo no me muevo, no podría hacerlo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, estoy enganchada a esos ojos, con un brazo me rodea la cintura, su mano me coge por la nuca enredando sus dedos en mi pelo suelto y me atrae hacia él, entonces me besa, siento que mis rodillas tiemblan, si me suelta en este instante me caeré, es un beso suave, pero ardiente, su lengua lame mis labios pidiendo paso, no puedo decidir qué hacer mi cuerpo ha decidido por mí y respondo a su beso abriendo mi boca para recibirle, su lengua lucha contra la mía provocando con el roce que hace que escalofríos de placer me llenen el estómago.

Cuando al fin nos separamos es porque nos falta el aire, estamos pegados abrazados el uno al otro y no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos, me fuerzo a hablar pero mi voz sale entrecortada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le pregunto sin moverme del sitio.

- Besarte – contesta con voz ronca sin apartar ni un segundo sus malditos y hermosos ojos azules de los míos.

- Ya, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? – le incito insegura a contestar.

- Porque lo necesitaba, porque estás preciosa, porque tus ojos brillan cuando bailas, porque no podía soportar ni un minuto más sin besar tus labios – ahí está la respuesta que siempre quise oír y que tanto me asusta.

- Yo, no sé qué decir, hace dos años, habría matado por tu beso.

- Hace dos años no te conocía como ahora, te conozco, ahora estoy seguro de que te quiero – su voz me llega cálida y sensual.

- ¡Qué bien!, y ¿yo? ¿Has pensado en que puedo sentir yo? He conseguido acostumbrarme a ser solo tu amiga, a no esperar nada más, no quiero que un día me digas que todo ha sido una broma entre amigos o peor que no funcionemos como pareja y no quieras verme más, no podría perderte para siempre, ¿y si por ir más allá lo pierdo todo?, ¿y si te pierdo a ti? – me siento tan vulnerable en ese momento.

- No es ninguna broma, he esperado hasta estar seguro, llevo tiempo pensando en decirte algo pero yo también tenía miedo, no sabías si sentías lo mismo, siempre has sido mi perfecta amiga, algunas veces te pillaba mirándome y me parecía que podía esperar algo más, pero eran solo unos segundos, pasabas tan rápido al modo "amiga" que nunca estuve seguro del todo – Peeta acaba de dejarme sin palabras, ¿él pensando en decirme algo más?.

- Antes no quería que te acercaras a mí solo para olvidar a tu novia, ahora no quiero que confundas nuestra amistad con amor, no podría soportarlo, es mejor... – me corta poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

- Hace mucho que no tengo novia, a los pocos meses de conocernos, no podía casi aguantar su presencia, creo que ya habías empezado a calarme, el final ya lo sabes la pillé con mi mejor amigo, aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso y entonces me acerque más a ti y fue como estar en casa, fue como encontrar mi sitio correcto en el mundo, pero eras tan directa, tan sincera, me cuidaste tanto, que decidí no intentar nada contigo hasta estar seguro de mis sentimientos, me he liado con otras, igual que tú habrás tenido tus aventuras, también tenía tus temores quise no pensar en ti, pero siempre me faltaba algo cuando estaba con otra chica me faltaban tus ojos, tu risa, tu compañía y hoy era el momento perfecto para decírtelo.

No sé que contestar yo le quiero desde hace tanto que mis palabras parecen haber bajado a los tobillos y no encuentran la vía para salir Peeta no se queda quieto, baja su cabeza hacia mí y sus labios me atrapan de nuevo cierro los ojos y no pienso, me dejo llevar y siento, solo siento. Cuando por fin nos separamos, la música ha vuelto a sonar.

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto sonriente, no me puedo creer que mi sueño imposible pueda hacerse realidad, Peet ha dicho que me quiere, y esos besos… no imaginaba que podían saber tan bien.

- Estos se han camuflado – dice mirando alrededor donde nuestros amigos han desaparecido, bueno Jose está bastante "ocupado" con su nueva amiga pero los demás… - ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? – no puedo decirle que lo que quiero es besarle toda la noche ¿o sí?

- Aún es pronto pero ya no me apetece tanto bailar, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, a tomar algo, o hablar más de… esto – mis piernas parecen gelatina y hay un ligero temblor en mi voz.

- Contigo, al fin del mundo - dice sonriendo me toma la mano la lleva hasta su boca y la besa, y yo me siento en el limbo podría jurar que incluso floto.

Cuando nos marchamos, solo son poco más de las doce de la noche pero creo que son las dos horas mejor aprovechadas de mi vida. Aún queda mucha noche por delante, nos cruzamos con Prim en la puerta, está hablando con una amiga pero se vuelve a saludarnos.

- ¿ya os marcháis? - sus ojos se han puesto algo tristes al vernos cogidos de la mano, pero enseguida nos sonríe.

- Si nos apetece tomar algo en otro sitio, más tranquilo - dice Peeta, los demás están desaparecidos, échales un ojo ¿vale? -

- Sin problema – contesta ella - que lo paséis bien, hasta el lunes.

- Hasta el lunes - digo, y veo como me giña un ojo y sus labios dibujan una palabra

Definitivamente y pese a todo es una buena amiga.

* * *

**Ojala os llegue a gustar, si alguien ve que incumplo algo que me avise no me entero muy bien, estoy en pruebas . ****:3 rorritonacho** Gracias wapo por leer, si no es por ti no se si abro esta cuenta, lo de Gale ya te digo arriba ¿no? Kisses. **XD Sil-LJDH** Me alegra que hayas venido wapa, da igual que me persigas. "sitos"  



	4. Remolino de sensaciones

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita".**_

_**Siento que se me coló alguna cosilla en el anterior capitulo por cierto la palabra que le dice Prim es S – u – e – r – t – e. (no se si puedo cambiarlo sin eliminar el capitulo,, no entiendo como se borró. adv. Lemon  
**_

* * *

_**Remolino de sensaciones**_

**Pov. Katniss**

Peeta y yo no paramos de besarnos en el autobús, ya en el portal de mi casa, entramos a trompicones y nos metemos en el ascensor sus labios no se separan de los míos hasta llegar arriba.

- ¡Para, para!, necesito encontrar la llave, este bolso siempre está lleno de trastos y el que tu no dejes de morder y besar mi cuello no ayuda – estaba completamente nerviosa hasta me temblaban las manos.

- Perdona, llevo tanto tiempo queriendo besarte que no puedo evitarlo – y lo dice con esa voz tan sexy que lleva todo el viaje volviéndome loca.

- Pues relájate un poquito - digo casi metiendo la cabeza en mi bolso, a ver si de paso me relajo yo - ¡mierda!, ¿Dónde están las malditas llaves? No sé si Sandra estará en casa. ¡Por fin! – exclamo triunfante sacando el llavero.

- ¿Y qué más da?, ella ya me conoce, no es la primera vez que vengo ¿no? – susurra otra vez peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja.

- Si, a estudiar derecho, no anatomía, guapo – me río.

- Tienes razón, Ja, Ja, Ja, a ver si le vamos a causar un trauma, ¿de verdad me ves guapo? – otra vez esa tonta y seductora coquetería suya que me enerva y me encanta a la vez

-¡Oh! eres imposible, calla, Shiiiiiiiiisss

Meto la llave en la cerradura y Peeta me rodea con sus brazos desde atrás y me hace cosquillas, siento su respiración en mi nuca cuando me roza con los labios. Entramos con sigilo en el salón

- Rápido entra en mi habitación – le susurro mientras me acerco de puntillas y veo que Magde no está en casa, su habitación aún está vacía, y la cama perfectamente hecha.

Me sobresalto cuando unas manos toman mis caderas y doy un bote - ¿pero qué? -

Peeta me gira y me besa - Me has asustado – digo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

- ¿Por qué, quien más podría haber aquí? – pregunta algo contrariado

Un nudo se hace en mi garganta - no nadie, no pasa nada.

- ¡Te he asustado de verdad! - exclama sorprendido.

- No, no, solo que a Magde no le gusta que toquen sus cosas, pensé que había vuelto y no me había enterado - comenté intentando una disculpa.

- Ok, no quieres contármelo ¿verdad?

- Es, solo una tontería, no pasa nada - le beso suavemente en los labios para acabar con la conversación.

Peeta me mira juguetón, y muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- ¿Nos enrollamos en su cama? – pregunta con sonrisa pícara.

- No si no queremos morir jóvenes, venga vamos a mi habitación, donde por cierto te dije que me esperases.

- Y lo hice pero tardabas mucho, y salí a buscarte – Peet me besa ligeramente.

- Anda ya, si acabamos de entrar – y ahora seguro se pondrá romántico.

- Cada segundo que pasa lejos de ti, ya es demasiado tiempo sin verte – ¡y aquí está! mi mejor amigo en su más pura esencia - Ven conmigo no quiero que te escapes - coge mi mano y tira de mi.

Un recuerdo se remueve incómodo en mi cabeza pero lo aparto, ¿Qué me pasa? es Peeta, solo es mi Peeta, me cuesta unos segundos imponerme a la incomodidad que pugna por ocupar mi mente, mientras respondo - ¿Y a donde podría ir?

- Ni idea, porque no pienso dejar que te acerques a la puerta, y en la bañera debe dormirse fatal – lo dice con soltura y su sonrisa vuelve a aflorar.

- Dios, eres lo peor, ¿te apetece tomar algo? - pregunto acercándome a la cocina

- Si, a ti - y me besa, pillada por sorpresa me quedo parada, solo un segundo, el tiempo que tarda mi rubio en tirar de mi en dirección al cuarto, llegamos a mi habitación y caemos en la cama, me coloca sobre sus caderas, mis manos acunan su rostro disfrutando del contacto de sus labios, tan distinto aquel otro, - ¡no, ahora no! - desecho el pensamiento y empiezo a mordisquearlos, Peeta me agarra por el trasero y me acerca a él, sus labios se desprenden de los míos solo para besar mi cuello me acaricia la espalda y comienza a tirar hacia arriba de mi camiseta.

Entonces algo me ahoga, necesito respirar, y necesito alejarle para tomar perspectiva para ordenar mi mente, solo unos segundos y podré…, Peet se incorpora sobre sus codos tiene una mirada rara en los ojos.

- Katniss, ¿te pasa algo? nunca te había visto comportarte de esta manera, es como si quisieras apartarme, nunca antes te has apartado de mi.

Nunca antes nos habíamos pegado el lote en mi habitación – pienso - ¡no tranquilo!, lo siento no pasa nada - digo en un amago de sonrisa - solo espera un poco, llevo todo el día fuera de casa y necesito una ducha, no tardo ni tres minutos. Me levanto antes de que pueda detenerme.

- Yo también estoy hecho un asco, ¿puedo ducharme contigo? – Dios, del fuego a las brasas, Mi Peet es rápido, se ha levantado como un resorte, creo que se lo esperaba, es curioso como lee en mí.

- Si nos duchamos por separado tardaremos menos - digo sonrojada, no sé qué haré si esto sigue adelante.

- Si, pero no será tan divertido... ¿No me tendrás miedo? – esos ojos azules me recorren como fuego derritiéndome por dentro, y haciéndome valiente al mismo tiempo.

¡Se acabó Katniss! pienso, no voy a permitir que mis recuerdos, acaben con esto antes de empezarlo - No digas tonterías, solo es que me da algo de corte….

- Tranquila, solo no lo pienses, no haremos nada que tu no quieras - sonríe y sé que puedo confiar en él.

- Oh, ¿Qué haré contigo? - suspiro apoyándome en su hombro.

- Puedo darte un par de ideas - susurra en mi oído, y mi mente comienza a divagar al respecto de "esas" ideas.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos metemos en el baño, ahora si estoy en un lío, me quito la chaqueta y noto que el calor cubre mis mejillas, no estoy muy segura de cómo proceder me siento rara, Peeta me ha visto en pijama, en camiseta con pantalón corto deambulando por la habitación antes de un examen intentando recordar lo estudiado, he puesto mis piernas en su regazo para ver una película, incluso en alguna ocasión nos hemos despertado juntos enredados en la alfombra, después de una noche de estudio; pero esto es muy diferente, ahora sé que él siente algo más y yo, me siento como caperucita cuando ve venir al lobo.

Como adivinando mis dudas, Peeta se desprende de su chaqueta, y tira hacia arriba de la camiseta blanca que le cubre, ya le he visto antes en la piscina, pero desde el verano está distinto lo he notado bajo su cazadora, pero aun así mis ojos se quedan pillados en su torso sus músculos se han perfilado, el estómago plano y bien definido.

Sé que tengo la boca abierta - por Dios, Peet ¿Cuándo te has puesto así? – me moriré de vergüenza he ¿balbuceado?

Tiene una expresión divertida - ¿así? ¿Cómo?

- Así de…., - trago saliva - ¿bueno? – suelto enarcando una ceja.

- No puede evitar la carcajada - Jajaja, he trabajado como socorrista en una piscina, y luego he seguido entrenando, recuerda que tú te marchaste a Irlanda, para ver a la familia de tu padre; y… además mi genética ayuda, Ja, Ja, Ja

- serás creído - bufo

- Es broma tonta, por cierto, te llevo ventaja, déjame verte Katniss - mierda aquí está otra vez esa voz ronca.

Siento vergüenza pero le dejo hacer, mi cuerpo no está mal, pero es que el Peeta que se acerca a mí me deja sin aliento. Suavemente toma el borde de mi camiseta, y tira de ella hacia arriba, inconscientemente levanto un brazo para cubrir mi sujetador, pero él me lo impide.- blanco y de algodón, eres dulce cariño - susurra, mientras su dedo índice recorre deliberadamente lento el espacio que va desde mi hombro, a mi ombligo, roza mi pecho y noto que algo se remueve en mi - Eres preciosa, no sé como no lo note la primera vez que nos vimos - sus caricias me hacen suspirar - bueno creo que si me fije en ti aunque no quise reconocerlo en ese momento.

- Bueno, he mejorado mucho ¿no? - la verdad es que tengo que hacer uso de toda mi voluntad para hablar, estoy como paralizada.

- No estaba en mi momento - es lo último que dice mientras su labios se acercan y me besa, sus manos desabrochan mi cinturón y el botón de mis vaqueros, algo hace clic en mi cabeza y consigo salir de mi estupor, mis manos no se quedan quietas y aunque temblorosas, consiguen hacer lo mismo con él, hasta quedar los dos en ropa interior, sin darme cuenta estoy rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, y con sus manos sujetándome en vilo mientras me aferro a sus hombros, a través de lo que nos queda noto que está duro, ambos suspiramos ante el roce de nuestros sexos, desabrocha mi sujetador y me besa en el pecho antes de bajarme, se acerca a la ducha y abre el grifo, con los ojos de uno fijos en los del otro terminamos de desnudarnos y suavemente me empuja dentro.

El agua resbala por nuestros cuerpos, Peeta toma una esponja con algo de gel y comienza a pasarla con suavidad por mi espalda, los hombros la clavícula, el pecho, estoy tan quieta que creo que he dejado de respirar. Mis dedos cobran vida propia como en un sueño, levanto la mano y recorro lentamente sus perfectos músculos, la línea de su mandíbula, sus labios tan sexys.

El jabón hace que nuestra piel brille, el pelo se me pega a la cara, despacio Peeta aparta un mechón y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja.

- Te deseo, Katniss

- Bésame - le pido en un hilo de voz quiero olvidarlo todo - quiero disfrutar.

Nos besamos apasionadamente y nuestras manos se mueven con caricias leves, casi rozando la piel, pero dejando una estela de calor allá por donde pasan, los gemidos escapan de nuestras bocas, y hacen temblar el contacto de nuestros labios creando una sensación que inunda mi cabeza y cosquillea en mi pecho, me separo un poco cuando noto su mano entre mis piernas, noto su virilidad que roza mi vientre y la retengo en mis manos, le acaricio con suavidad, con movimientos lentos, al principio, que le hacen gruñir suavemente, sus ojos se ven oscuros, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas por la pasión del momento, sé que él ve lo mismo, me ve retorciéndome de placer bajo el contacto experto de sus manos, un gemido ronco escapa de mi pecho, cuando noto su dedo moviéndose en mí interior, excitándome con su vaivén, acariciando mi parte más sensible, sonríe al notar mi humedad.

- Voy a hacer que disfrutes, amor - susurra en mi cuello, su boca desciende hasta mi pecho y se cierra en torno a él provocando que se endurezca – ¡ah!... - suspiro, cuando noto un segundo dedo en mi interior, me pierdo en el placer que me provoca pero no dejo de tocarle, acelero mi caricia, hasta acompasar el ritmo, quiero darle tanto como él me da a mí, me aferro a su hombro para no caer.

- Tranquila….no te… soltaré - su voz suena entrecortada, sé que lo está disfrutando tanto como yo, he perdido la vergüenza en el camino, arqueo mi cuerpo para sentir más cerca sus caricias, sus dedos en mi intimidad hacen que esté a punto de volverme loca, mi interior palpita y Peeta gruñe de placer al confirmar lo que está provocando en mí. Algo nuevo crece y va ocupando todo el espacio entre el estomago y mis pulmones, el aire se siente pesado al salir entre mis dientes, mi respiración es cada vez más acelerada mientras algo dentro de mi cuerpo sube, algo que no puedo controlar, que no quiero controlar y el mundo desaparece bajo mis pies, cuando noto que llega mi primer orgasmo, me apoya contra los azulejos de la ducha y ambos nos unimos entre jadeos en el estertor del placer.

Nos quedamos así, pegados, un minuto o diez horas, no sé, nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, su frente se apoyada en la mía, y nos miramos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los rostros.

- ¿te gustó? - dice besándome en la punta de la nariz - ¿está algo contrariado? – demonios Katniss nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como te deseo a ti, ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Me oyes quejarme? Fue perfecto ¿Acaso no me sentiste disfrutar? - sonrío en mi fuero interno, ni se imagina cuanto.

Ahora una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios; el verla en su cara hace que el pelo de la nuca se me erice - Solo es que, no es nada comparado con lo que quiero darte - y yo no sé qué decir, creo que vuelvo a estar húmeda, sólo por imaginarme las posibilidades de sus palabras.

Le beso suavemente en el pecho, y mis labios se mojan con el agua. Se inclina un poco para rozar mi cuello, y mis ojos quedan por encima de su hombro, en ese momento puedo ver como una ráfaga de pelo rubio cerrando la puerta.

- Magde

- ¿Qué?

- Magde, nos ha visto, bueno te ha visto a ti - tal como estamos su cuerpo tapa al mío.

- Vale, sonríe despreocupado, pues le pediremos el importe de la entrada.

- Es que ¿te da igual? -

- ¿A ti no? - tengo ganas de quitarle la sonrisa a tortas, pero me mira tan dulce, que sería como pegar a un niño.

- Bueno, preferiría, haber cerrado la puerta - digo confundida

- Pues eso ya no tiene solución así que terminemos de ducharnos ¿vale? – y tiene razón ya no tiene remedio.

Una vez duchados, nos secamos un poco Peeta se envuelve una toalla en la cintura, que apenas alcanza a tapar su duro vientre, el pelo aun húmedo y por su espalda brillan algunas gotitas olvidadas, está condenadamente guapo, me muerdo el labio detrás de él, y me coloco mi albornoz y mi toalla especial, en el pelo.

Me da un besito en los labios - Te espero en la habitación - dice abriendo la puerta con una naturalidad que me deja pasmada – Hola Magde - saluda y sigue su camino.

Salgo detrás de él con un montón de ropa en los brazos y la veo, clavada en la puerta, mirando como mi chico, **¡oops ¿he dicho yo eso?! si he sido yo,** se aleja por el pasillo. Cuando me mira estoy sonrojada, y un pelín molesta por cómo ha fijado su vista en él.

- Hum, ¿donde tenía este chico todos esos músculos?, anda que bien calladito te lo tenías; así que solo amigos, a saber lo que habéis estado haciendo en tu habitación con la excusa de estudiar, ¡qué suerte tienes!

- Oh calla ya, si que solo somos, ¡eh!, éramos, bueno no sé, pero cuando se quedaba a estudiar se quedaba a eso, y punto, además deja de mirarle ya.

- Quieta gatita, no saques las uñas, yo ya tengo mi "amigo de estudios"

- Que no es eso, pesada.

- ¡Si claro! y yo me lo creo después de lo que he visto en la ducha ¿ha estado bien? – pregunta con mirada cómplice.

-¿y a ti que te importa? - digo más roja que un tomate - en primer lugar no tienes porque abrir las puertas sin llamar.

- Estoy en mi casa, iba al baño.

- Es "NUESTRA" casa, y seguro que nos habías oído.

- Pues la próxima vez cierra el pestillo, Ja, Ja, Ja.

- Eres de lo que no hay, pufff.

-Tranquila cariño, Ja, Ja, Ja, me alegro por ti, ya iba siendo hora de que alguien te diera caña, y si ese alguien está ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Cómo un cañón?, ¡mejor para ti! No te preocupes - dice ya más seria - no os molestaré, disfruta del resto de la noche, ¡ah! Y te daré una buena noticia, mañana tampoco estaré en casa, Héctor me invitó a comer, y después al cine.

- ¿Héctor? , ¿Tu Héctor ojos verdes, suspiro todo el día por sus huesitos?

- El mismo que viste y calza y, espero dormir en su cama Ja, Ja, Ja, deséame suerte.

- Idiota, ya eres guapísima, y cuando quieres también encantadora, no necesitas suerte.

- Siempre se necesita algo de suerte, mírate, te brillan los ojos, ya era hora de que te viera así, no lo desaproveches, si ese chico es capaz de hacer esto contigo, es que merece la pena, ya has sufrido bastante. A veces me olvido que ella está aquí después de pasar la entrevista con mi tío, para tranquilizar su conciencia al menos se aseguró que no compartía piso con alguna psicópata, en potencia.

- Gracias Magde, entonces te deseo suerte.

- Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación me sonríe y dice, ah! y bienvenida al "lado oscuro". Ja, Ja, Ja.

- Estas loca - pero me río con ella.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por comentar.**_

_**Ekishka **__ sip, en realidad raro… ¡nah! __**Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul**__ hola wapa, si iré subiendo mis otras historias aquí también aunque no se yo si la parodia ¿? Creo que me lio con los mensajes aun, lo siento. La canción del cap. Pasado es ideal para ir de marcha con un montón de gente, el grupo es más bien heavy… cuando dijiste que ibas a oírlo XD. __**rorritonacho**__, tu si eres un amor, ¡ay! Me alegra que te guste. Por cierto cuídate la obsesión estadística, y me encanta ser la persona más amable y cariñosa de tus amigos XD, Viaja más que yo soy una bruja mala. __**SIL**__ wapa espero que te guste cuando llegues._


	5. ¿Que está mal conmigo?

_****__**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Eta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original.**_

* * *

_**El retorno del pasado.**_

Cuando entro en mi habitación no estoy preparada para lo que me espera, tiro el montón con nuestra ropa sobre una silla y me quedo contemplando la esplendida imagen que se ofrece ante mis ojos, Peeta ha terminado de secarse y se ha metido en mi cama, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida, el edredón le cubre medio cuerpo hasta la cintura, menos mal que la calefacción está encendida porque si no se taparía hasta el cuello, y me lo perdería, su pelo rubio algo húmedo aun por la ducha se esparce sobre la almohada y una especie de leve sonrisa se dibuja en su cara dándole un aspecto de niño que me encoge el corazón.

Aunque a decir verdad no esperaba que tuviera sueño después de lo de la ducha, pero es normal llevamos todo el día trotando por ahí de desde las siete de la mañana y tenemos todo el fin de semana, además no las tengo todas conmigo mis recuerdos están acosándome de una forma que no esperaba que sucediera, esto al menos me da un respiro.

Termino de secarme y me quito las lentillas soltando la toalla que me envuelve el pelo, es una de esas que secan en nada de tiempo, por lo que no me hará falta usar el secador, la verdad es que no me apetece volver al baño a esperar lastimosamente en la puerta, porque cuando Magde entra en él, lo difícil es saber cuándo va a salir.

Me voy hasta el armario y tomo una camiseta al azar, y el azar quiere que sea una que me regaló Peet con las siluetas de los personajes de la naranja mecánica grabados detrás, me la paso por la cabeza quitándome con cuidado el albornoz, me coloco unas braguitas blancas de algodón y en algún momento se me pasa por la cabeza el deseo de tener algo, no sé más sexy, quizás pueda comprar algo el lunes, por ahora lo que veo en el cajón es todo lo que hay. Sin dar más vueltas me meto en la cama y me coloco despacio a su lado, no sé como nota que he llegado, pero estira su brazo hacia mí y me atrae hasta hacerme encajar con su cuerpo, sus manos toman la camiseta y tiran de ella hacia arriba.

- ¡Eh!, ¡eh!, pero ¿tú no estabas dormido? – susurro con falso enfado.

- Y sigo estando dormido, murmura con los ojos cerrados, y tú lo estarás dentro de un rato, pero no creas ni por un minuto que a partir de ahora, te vas a esconder en una camiseta, baja su mano a mi trasero y nota las bragas - y esto seguirá el mismo camino no quiero nada entre nosotros - lo tira todo a un lado y se acerca a mí otra vez envolviéndome en su cuerpo, piel con piel, sus manos en torno a mis caderas, suavemente me aparta el pelo de la nuca y me besa ligero - que descanses, amor.

Amor, me llama amor, me quita la ropa y se queda tan pancho.  
- Buenas noches - apago la luz y me acurruco, mañana tendré que decirle como soy en realidad, ahora sí, no puedo escaparme me importa demasiado para ocultarle lo que incluso me niego a mí misma, tiene que ser así, tiene que serlo si quiero que esto empiece como debe; sin fisuras sin ocultar nada tengo que mostrarme tal como soy en realidad y todo lo que ha marcado mí vida.

Así, enganchada de su cuerpo noto que su mano acuna mi pecho, y la otra cae mansamente sobre mi ombligo, me siento como nunca, me siento protegida en casa pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de volver a perderme a mí misma, de retroceder todo lo que he avanzado en estos años, y perder a Peeta en el camino. No queda más remedio que correr el riesgo, me olvido de la pequeña opresión que siento en mi frente y me dejo arrullar por el sonido de la respiración tranquila de Peet en mi oído, antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Me falta el aire, quiero gritar, y no puedo, alguien me está, asfixiando, no me deja moverme, me hace daño, pataleo e intento mover las manos pero no sirve de nada, al fin consigo abrir la boca y grito, estoy sentada en la cama, Peeta me coge de los hombros me ha cubierto con la sábana, Magde está apoyada en la puerta con cara de preocupación. Estaba mirando sin ver, de hecho no sé muy bien donde estoy.

- Despierta Katniss, despierta - dice agitándome un poco.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí, Magde?

- ¡Pasa que me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Sólo eso pasa!, no podía despertarte tenías los ojos clavados en mí me dabas patadas, Magde acudió con el alboroto me preocupas mucho cielo - me acuna en su pecho que se moja con mis lágrimas.

- Lo siento, siento haberos asustado a los dos.

- ¿estás bien ahora? – pregunta Magde.

- Si mejor, al menos ya puedo reconoceros, vete a dormir – digo con un gesto de la mano dejándome acunar por mi chico

- ¿Seguro que no necesitáis nada?, puedo traerte una aspirina o algo.

- No te preocupes, Magde - dice Peeta - ya cuido yo de ella duerme un poco más.

- Perdonad chicos lo siento - digo en un susurro

- No pasa nada, ya son las nueve tengo cita en la peluquería, ya sonó mi despertador, cuídala bien - dice señalando a Peet - o tu y yo nos veremos las caras.

- Tranquila - intenta sonreír pero solo le sale un amago - no dejaré que le pase nada.

La rubia sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y me arrebujo aún más en su regazo, estoy asustada desde la muerte de mis padres no tenia uno de estos episodios, he trabajado mucho, he empleado mucha fuerza de voluntad para superarlos no pueden volver ahora, pienso, pero en realidad es solo lo que me estaba temiendo.

- Katniss, vas a hablarme, vas a decirme que te ha pasado, esto no es algo que se dé solo en un día, pero nunca te he visto igual, incluso cuando hemos dormido aquí durante los exámenes, dormías como un bebé.

- No se quizás, porque caíamos agotados, sin darnos cuenta.

- ¡Y una mierda!, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes abrirme la puerta de tu vida y cerrarme la de tu corazón, ¡no puedes!, coge tu ropa nos vamos al hospital – dice empujándome levemente para mirarme la cara.

Le miro con gesto serio -¿perdona?, no pienso ir a ninguna parte - digo apartándome de su lado y tapándome la cabeza con el edredón.

-¡Ah sí!, claro que irás aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras, esos terrores son comunes en la niñez, y en gente muy joven lo que a ti te ha pasado no es normal.

- Si por supuesto y como tú eres médico puedes dar tu opinión – no se merece esa respuesta, todo es culpa mía pero tengo tanto miedo que salto como un animal acorralado.

- Katniss, no me hables así no, no soy médico, pero tampoco te permito que me creas tonto, irás – dice volviendo a sujetarme por los hombros.

- ¡No iré!, tú no eres mi padre, no eres nada mío ¡déjame! – Le grito y en su cara se refleja el golpe que acabo de darle con mis palabras, sus ojos se han apagado, se ven tristes cuando me habla.

- Katniss por favor, perdona - se sienta en la cama y me aparta el pelo de la cara con ternura - perdona mi mal genio, pero me asusté mucho, habla conmigo dime que pasa – Se mueve hasta colocar una de sus largas piernas por detrás de mi espalda y se recuesta en las almohadas al mismo tiempo que me envuelve en un abrazo, noto su respiración junto a mi cara, es una sensación tan agradable, que me arrepiento de lo que he dicho, en realidad ya estaba arrepentida mientras me oía hablar, pero no pude parar mi maldita bocaza.

Cuando noto su voz cercana, tan triste, tan derrotada, ya no puedo contener más mis lágrimas, que brotan sin control,

- Oh dios, ¿Por qué me pides perdón?, soy la única que tiene que pedirlo - le tomo una mano y recostando mi cabeza en su hombro giro mi cara hacia él, con mi mano rozo sus labios - ven dame un beso.

- ¿Un beso? - dice extrañado - ¿Por qué ahora?

Porque después de lo que voy a contarte, sabrás la horrible persona que soy, y nunca más querrás volver a besarme – pienso, pero mi respuesta es distinta.

- Porque lo necesito - me acerco a él y uno mis labios a los suyos con amor le beso como si fuera la última vez en mi vida, y puede que lo sea, Peeta enjuga con su pulgar un resto de lágrimas que aun surca mi cara y me recuerda que no merezco ser feliz.

Ambos oímos la puerta de la calle cerrándose, Magde acaba de salir, Peeta y yo estamos abrazados en la cama, besándonos como si no hubiera mundo.

- ¿Estamos solos? - pregunta Peeta.

- Si, completamente solos, - digo atrayéndolo hacia mí y sé que intento retrasar lo inevitable, pero quiero sentirle a mi lado como ahora, me mira con mezcla de preocupación y algo de picardía, como si quisiera saber que me encuentro bien pero a la vez fuera a soltar un chiste para animarme, no sabe por dónde tirar, yo como siempre tomo la calle del medio me acerco hasta él con mi cuerpo enganchado al suyo, notado toda su anatomía, levanto una pierna que envuelve su cadera y siento como se endurece a mi contacto

Quiero pensar que funcionará deseo que hubiera otra solución que podré retrasar nuestra charla y disfrutar de lo que ahora mismo tengo ¡si tan solo funcionara!, intento dejarme llevar pero me noto tensa aunque consigo disimular para que él no lo note aún.

- Oh, amor, no me alejes de ti - susurra cerca de mi oreja, a mi lado, a continuación su boca baja por mi cuello trazando líneas con su lengua y con sus dientes. Con la mano empieza a acariciarme el pecho, pasa suavemente el dedo sobre el pezón que enseguida se yergue a su tacto, una esperanza asoma en mi cerebro estoy en el cielo, un suspiro escapa de mi boca, entonces Peeta coloca una pierna entre las mías y parte de su cuerpo queda sobre mí. El notar su peso en mi cadera, me produce como un calambrazo, esto no es bueno...

- Para, para por favor, - digo intentando incorporarme, buscando un aire que parece haber abandonado la habitación.

- Peeta se aparta y me mira extraviado, no sabe qué pasa - ¿Katniss, que pasa?, ¿no te gusta? ¿Porque me pides que pare? - en su voz no hay rastro de enojo, solo desconcierto, me mira con aire desvalido.

- Si me gusta, pero quiero que pares, quiero que me escuches, he intentado evitar esta charla, necesito hablar contigo antes de ir más allá, tienes que saberlo todo.

Me mira sorprendido, - ¿Qué entienda que, Kat?, no sé qué decir, anoche fue perfecto, ducharme junto a ti, tocarte y que me tocases, dormir a tu lado… y hoy eres alguien a quien no conozco en absoluto… ayer eras una chica alegre, segura de ti, pensé que te conocía… tienes razón necesito entender, porque ahora mismo lo que pienso es que te he jodido la vida, que te he hecho daño, que estás así por mi culpa, pero no comprendo en qué momento he podido llegar a ser la causa de ello - sin decir más su cabeza cae sobre la almohada mirándome sin expresión.

- No eres tú, Peet no me has lastimado, es lo que llevo dentro lo que me lastima ¿sabes porque no quiero ir al médico?... porque ya fui en su momento, he luchado tanto porque los recuerdos se fueran hasta ayer era la chica que tu decías, y lo sigo siendo pero hay algo más.

Sus ojos se llenan de ternura al intuir que algo malo me corroe, me abraza, y apoya mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Pues déjalo salir, Kat te escucho, confía en mí, no quiero verte sufrir.

Respiro hondo y comienzo a hurgar en mis recuerdos, se que será doloroso pero, no hay otra manera.

- Yo maté a mis padres, soy la culpable de su muerte Peet.

La manos de Peeta que acariciaban mi pelo se quedan paralizadas.

- Katniss, por favor eso fue un accidente de coche, tú no tuviste nada que ver ni siquiera estabas allí.

- Ya lo sé pero ellos murieron por mi culpa.

- Kat...

- ¡Calla! - pido poniendo mis dedos suavemente en sus labios. Yo fui una estúpida y tonta cría, me había escapado de casa, salía a escondidas con un chico mayor que yo tenía algo más de quince años y él estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho, al menos eso me había dicho, sabía que a mis padres no les iba a gustar y por eso lo oculté, era un poco conflictivo, repitiendo curso y expulsado cada dos por tres, pero pensé que conmigo sería distinto, que yo le cambiaría…. ¡Qué estúpida!, me dejé encandilar, y ellos murieron por mi culpa.

- Shiiiiiissss, eras una cría, es normal que aun o supieras valorar bien a la gente, y seguro que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

Las lágrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas, me limpié con la mano y me armé de valor para continuar.

- Había una fiesta en casa de unos amigos suyos, cuando lo conté en casa dije que iría con una amiga, pero mi madre no era nada tonta, - sonreí con añoranza - no se creyó ni una palabra de lo que le decía, llevaba tiempo detrás de mí, mis notas habían bajado y un par de avisos del colegio ya había llegado a casa.

- ¿Tú también tienes un lado gamberro? - sé que está intentando hacérmelo más fácil, noto un ligero humor en sus palabras y su caricia en la mejilla -

- Sí - sonrío - bastante gamberro, imagina que de todos los chicos que había en la fila de la facultad, fui a fijarme en ti, oigo como la risa se ahoga en su pecho, intento tranquilizarme a mí misma - pero déjame continuar.

Noto como me besa la coronilla para darme ánimos - Bueno como te decía mi madre hizo un montón de llamadas a mis amigas, todas le dijeron que hacía tiempo que no salía con ellas, al principio pensé que eran una zorras traidoras, que lo habían hecho por envidia porque salía con un chico mayor, ahora sé que realmente estuvieron muy preocupadas por mí.

Mis padres me prohibieron salir y me prohibieron volver a verle, incluso amenazaron con enviarme a Irlanda, con un tío de mí abuelo.

- Y pensaste que todos estaban en tu contra – afirma Peet escuchando pensativo.

- Sí, ¡Ojala! me hubiesen enviado a Irlanda esa misma noche… pero por correo urgente. Ahora estarían vivos… esa noche me escapé. Ya sabes que pasó que era una cría que no sabía ver las intenciones de las personas, que estaba muy pagada de mi misma, ¡que mayor me consideraba!... – respiro fuertemente tomando aire para continuar - le llamé con el móvil y le dije que iría con él que tenía que esperarme a las nueve en la esquina de mi calle, me hice la cabreada me fui a mi cuarto y fingí que dormía. En cuanto mis padres se descuidaron salté por un tejadillo bajo hasta la calle, me metí corriendo en su coche y nos marchamos a la fiesta - guardo silencio un momento tomando nuevas fuerzas.

- Llevábamos allí más o menos dos horas y yo ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido hasta esa casa, todos eran mayores que yo estaban borrachos y no dejaban de empujarme, el chico no dejaba de beber y de vez en cuando me besaba poniendo sobre mis hombros su brazo de forma posesiva - noto que los músculos del pecho de Peeta se tensan y su mano quedo paralizada de pronto a mitad de mi espalda - me removía incómoda, pero no sabía volver a casa, así que cuando me propuso subir, quise decir que no, pero, algo me retuvo ahí fue una estúpida integral me convenció de que así podríamos hablar, y estar más tranquilos, y volví a engañarme a mí misma... - otra vez las malditas lágrimas.

Peeta me abrazó y beso mi frente mientras trataba de serenarme.

- Tranquila cariño, si quieres no digas más.

- Sí, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que contártelo todo, ahora que he comenzado, tienes que saber para que sepas el monstruo real que soy.

* * *

_**Espero que os guste, ¿que es eso que tiene a Katniss tan nerviosa?. SIL- LJDH te adivino, es la diferencia horaria XD y no puedes resistirte a mis historias. XP besos, wapa rorritonacho ¡Ay! venga aceptamos barco como animal acuatico...; es broma si te entiendo ya te conte, otro día el de Caperucita Roja ok?, no en serio, si no es por ti no habria abierto esta cuenta. bsitos.**_


	6. Desgranando mis recuerdos

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original.**_

* * *

_**Desgranando mis recuerdos**_

Ahora no puedo sostener su mirada, me recuesto en su pecho, aguantando las lágrimas que de nuevo pugnan por salir, es un infierno volver a recordar aquella noche, me cuesta respirar, tomar aire se ha convertido en este momento en una penosa obligación, me obligo a serenarme - dame un momento - le pido.

- Lo que necesites – Peeta me besa en la frente y acaricia mi pelo hasta que estoy lo suficientemente tranquila como para continuar, trago con esfuerzo y vuelvo a la carga, lo que voy a decirle es en el fondo como una cárcel que me ha tenido atrapada, solo he conseguido doblar un poco los barrotes gracias a él a su compañía, a su amistad de tantos días desde que nos conocemos, a su tacto de anoche, pero necesito romperlos necesito hacerlos explotar de una vez. Y continúo desgranando los recuerdos.

- Cuando llegamos arriba, cerró la puerta con el pestillo – sigo contándole lo que sucedió aquella mala noche.

_**-** ¿Qué haces? Abre la puerta –_

_**-** Antes no te ha parecido tan mal_ - nunca antes había visto su cara así. Desencajada, su sonrisa era feroz.

_**- **No te acerques, quiero irme a casa, voy a gritar._

_**-**Y crees que alguien va a oírte_ -se estaba acercando despacio mientras yo intentaba alejarme, era cierto había mucho ruido abajo y él me siguió amenazante – _y aun en caso de que lo hicieran, ¿crees que alguien vendría a ayudarte?_ - supe que tenía razón - _conozco a las de tu calaña, niña rica y caprichosa pensaste que podrías tenerme a tus pies como un perrito?_ - ahora había odio en su voz _- __muchas sonrisitas, pero a la hora de la verdad todas sois iguales, verdad que pensaste que podías cambiarme, solo eres una calienta braguetas, llevas persiguiéndome todo este tiempo y ahora ¿te vas a hacer la estrecha cielo?**- **_lo último lo dijo con una con lasciva y ronca que aumentó mí miedo.

Mis piernas toparon con el borde de la cama, estaba atrapada, con una sonrisa salvaje se abalanzó sobre mí y me empujó sobre el colchón, ambos caímos juntos su cuerpo sobre el mío me aprisionaba, intentó besarme, su aliento olía a alcohol, la nausea se instaló en mi estómago, me revolví con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, entonces me golpeó.

Noto que los puños de Peeta se cierran con fuerza oigo su corazón acelerado por la rabia, está furioso - ¿te pego? Maldito asqueroso – su gruñido resuena ronco en su pecho.

- Peet, necesito que tú estés tranquilo, necesito que aguantes, por mi… Aún no he terminado.

- ¿Te… - hizo una pausa, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentando controlarse mientras lo decía - ... Violó?

Las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos, tomo su cara entre mis manos y le beso dulcemente, necesito su fuerza, nuestro beso adquiere un ligero sabor salado, cuando se mezclan en nuestra boca.

- No, respondo.

Sus ojos se iluminan con alivio - ¿Cómo? ¿Conseguiste escapar?

- No.

- No te entiendo Katniss, ¿entonces?.

- Pataleé, y pataleé - froto mis manos de manera nerviosa, hasta que Peeta las toma entre las suyas con gesto protector - cuando ya empezaban a faltarme las fuerzas para resistirme, la puerta se abrió de golpe, el chico ni siquiera giró la cabeza, en su obsesión ni siquiera lo había notado, hasta que una mano fuerte le sujetó por el pelo apartándolo de mí de un tirón.

- ¡Ojala hubiese estado allí!, para protegerte.

Sonrío tristemente, por su comentario - si otro crio de 15 años - te hubiera matado, digo seria - No daba crédito a lo que había pasado, pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

- ¿Peor? – Mi hermoso chico rubio está contrariado me abraza más fuerte, esperando que hable

- Si, ¡muchísimo peor!, mis padres habían salido a buscarme y tuvieron el accidente, pero mi madre, según me contó después el policía que me había rescatado, aun se mantuvo consciente para avisarles, ¡no sé cómo consiguió la dirección!, pero lo hizo, estaba ya en estado de shock cuando me baje del coche de policía me llevaron al lugar del accidente y aunque me sujetaron alcancé a ver como cubrían su rostro con una de esas mantas térmicas, la sangre estaba por todas partes…, mi madre era muy hermosa ¿sabes?, - Peet me sonríe triste cuando le miro - …al menos no legue a ver su cara.

- Eso es horrible, cariño, no entiendo como la policía pudo dejarte llegar tan lejos – dice él.

- ¡Oh, ya sabes! una cría estúpida pero muy hábil para escaparse, el policía no calculó mi fuerza - sonrió torcida, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya lo había visto.

- Y ni siquiera es lo peor ellos murieron por mi culpa, ¿te das cuenta ahora?, ni siquiera pude decirles que lo sentía, ni siquiera pude decirles que estaba bien, mi madre murió sin saber que me había salvado, que habían llegado a tiempo, yo y nadie más que yo, fui la culpable de su muerte si les hubiera escuchado, si les hubiera hecho caso aun estarían conmigo - de nuevo me deshago en lágrimas.

Peeta me abraza e intenta consolarme, tiemblo como una hoja, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

- Katniss, cariño, como has podido llevar esto dentro tanto tiempo, porque nunca me dijiste nada.

- ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Estuve en terapia un año, me encerré en mi misma, en mis estudios, solo quería olvidar, mis pesadillas eran como las de hoy, después puse a trabajar mi fuerza de voluntad, y conseguí recuperar más o menos mi vida pero ese poso de culpa, de pánico siempre ha estado ahí acechándome, no es algo que quieras hablar con tus amigos.

- ¿Por qué me lo estás contando ahora? - pregunta

- Por… lo que pasó anoche, si quiero tener algo bueno contigo tienes que saber de dónde vengo y lo que he hecho y… porque han vuelto…, han vuelto porque el miedo ha vuelto.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo, amor? - me acaricia el pelo dulcemente - ¿Qué pensaste que haría? ¿Dejarte cuando te acabo de encontrar? ¿Creíste que me asustaría por tus miedos? Porque tienes un mal pasado por los errores que cometió una chiquilla. Eso no te convierte en un monstruo Katniss, el monstruo fue ese chico y lo de tus padres fue un accidente los padres buscan proteger a sus hijos y ellos te protegieron hasta el final, eso es lo importante que no debes olvidar nunca - ¿cómo podía adivinarme? - después de lo que me has contado, me sorprende aun que me dejaras tocarte anoche.

- Tú eres diferente, cada tarde que pasaste a mi lado, estudiando, escuchando música, cada día que me esperaste para entrar juntos en clase, cada vez que me despertaba dormida en tus brazos cuando caíamos rendidos, en época de exámenes, me estabas dando confianza, tú me has llenado de confianza, por eso estaba dispuesta a conformarme con ser solo tu amiga, con estar a tu lado para ayudarte, por todo lo que me estabas dando, soy egoísta.

- ¡No! eres una superviviente, Katniss, esa misma fuerza tú me la aportaste a mí, aunque me alegré de librarme de mi novia, sé que no es ni por asomo lo mismo pero la traición de mi mejor amigo se me hizo dura de llevar, nos conocíamos desde niños nos criamos casi como hermanos y allí estabas tú, con esos ojos de Bambi, mirándome directa, ofreciéndome tu amistad, y tu compañía, haciéndome reír con tus tontas canciones, tú también me has dado mucho y sabiendo lo que superaste...

Sonrío porque sus palabras calientan mi corazón, pero no sé cómo hacer frente al último secreto que guardo. Pero él me lo pone fácil, porque intuye que hay algo más.

- Katniss, necesito que me expliques algo, ¿anoche? ¿Me tuviste miedo?, recuerdo que cerré la puerta del baño, cuando te desnudé para dormir a mi lado, ahora me doy cuenta de cómo debiste sentirte, ahora mismo aquí abrazados sin nada más que nuestra piel - de repente me mira muy serio y pregunta - ¿Cómo te sientes?, ahora, aquí conmigo.

Intenté sonreír - Pero no echaste el pestillo - una sonrisa leve cubre su boca - además yo te lleve a ti al baño, nunca temí nada por tu parte, ¿Cómo me siento?, te lo acabo de decir, tú me has dado confianza no debes preocuparte tu calor me hace sentir bien, tu piel me acaricia, la noto suave estoy como en casa, lo único que sentí, además de un inmenso placer, fue vergüenza y pena, por no tener más experiencia por no saber provocarte lo mismo que tu a mí.

- Al final lo conseguiste – sonríe con ojos pícaros, acariciando mi brazo con un dedo erizándome el vello.

- Me lo pusiste fácil - sonrío sonrojada, es increíble cómo hablar con él me ha relajado.

- ¿Me estás llamando facilón? - dice haciéndome cosquillas, no puedo creer que después de lo que he contado, me haga reír, definitivamente, este chico ilumina mi vida.

- No tonto eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero yo, no se no tengo mucha experiencia, ¿sabes? Nunca…

- ¿Nunca has estado con nadie? - En sus ojos veo un deje de sorpresa.

- Hum... sí, pero realmente no resultó muy agradable. A pesar de la terapia, de poner todo de mi parte, no llegue a ser completamente "normal" - Ante su mirada interrogante continúo - con diecisiete años comencé a salir con un chico, cuando llegó la noche que habíamos planeado no pude hacerlo me quedé completamente rígida, al principio él lo entendió, conocía mi familia pensó que aún seguía confundida.

- Katniss ¿tú le has contado esto a alguien? Me refiero a todo…todo lo que me acabas de contar a mí? – hay algo de preocupación en su mirada.

- Sólo al terapeuta - digo negando con la cabeza - pero nunca le conté lo que me pasó con mi "novio", no quise reanudar la terapia, pensé que yo sola podría.

- Mi chica valiente, y tonta - me dice besándome la frente - ¿y qué pasó? ¿Con el chico, al final…? – no pregunta por celos, solo quiere saber qué es lo que me incomoda de aquella experiencia y ahora no voy a callarme después de todo lo demás asumo que si alguien puede ayudarme es Peet.

- Cuando por fin conseguí dejarme llevar un poco, sentir sus caricias y sus besos se colocó sobre mí y lo hicimos, fue en realidad frío, desagradable, me dolió mucho, al menos fue rápido él no se dio cuenta de nada, bueno sí noto que no había como decirlo, disfrutado, pero me dijo que era normal la primera vez y eso que la chica...,

- imbécil - le oigo decir

- La segunda vez fue aun peor, solo lo hizo directamente, cuando terminó me culpó a mí, me acusó de ser una frígida reprimida de no saber cómo complacer a un chico, y algo referente a una babosa muerta o un pescado sin gracia, ni encanto. Después no volví a verle.

- Pedazo de idiota. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no tienes encanto? Ni gracia menudo gilipollas estaba hecho – Peet está cabreado – a mí me pareciste encantadora cuando me abordaste en la facultad, y cuando te fui conociendo… uff nunca había reído tanto con una chica…, - me besa en los labios y sigue – adoro tu "no encanto" preciosa .

Me río de sus tontas ocurrencias Peeta es un amor, mi autoestima está ¿en las nubes?, ¡no!, lo siguiente. Y aún no ha terminado por lo visto.

- ¿sabes? ¡Mejor!, no me jode porque ese tipo destrozó lo que tendría que haber sido algo hermoso, lo transformó en algo desagradable y traumático, pero así pudiste librarte de él y todo lo demás tiene arreglo, yo estoy aquí para arreglarlo – afirma volviéndome a besar, un simple roce de sus labios es la mejor medicina para mí.

- Estuvo a punto de minar completamente la poca confianza que había conseguido reunir y ya has arreglado mucho el poder hablar contigo...- detengo mis palabras y me empiezo a sonrojar, acabo de caer en lo que me ha dicho.

El ríe suavemente y planta un beso en mi sien - A mí nunca me pareciste insegura, ya sabes, una chica insegura no le entra a un desconocido, en una fila de admisiones, y respecto a lo que eh dicho.. ja ja, - ríe bajito.

Siento que me sonrojo aun más, pero dejo esa parte para otro momento y resoplo - ¡ufff!, requirió de todo mi valor, me había propuesto a mí misma, recomponerme, superarlo.

- Cabezona, gracias a Dios si eres, bastante – él parece entenderlo que hay más cosas que le quiero explicar.

- Si - sonrío - y probablemente eso me salvó pasé tiempo marcándome objetivos, ya sabes, salir a la calle, ir a una biblioteca, hablar con otra gente, cuando llegué aquí había conseguido ser casi normal, mis relaciones eran esporádicas muy controladas, y sobre todo cortas, una o dos noches a lo sumo, se limitaban a besos, caricias, algún contacto más íntimo, se sentía agradable pero poco más nada que en verdad me comprometiera, nada que me llevara más allá, no era mucho pero no me atrevía a más, luego te conocí y tu solo me veías como una amiga lo pasaba bien contigo, a veces, deseaba arriesgarme, es cuando me pillabas mirándote fijamente, luego los estudios y mis libros ocuparon mi tiempo yo estaba feliz así.

- Y entonces llega el tonto... y lo jode – dice con sarcasmo.

- ja ja ja, no eres ningún tonto - solo un poco estúpido a veces, me has sacado de la burbuja en la que yo misma me había encerrado, ¿no te das cuenta aun de lo que has hecho por mí, verdad? - Eres mi héroe - digo riendo.

- Soy, ¿tu héroe? - y en sus ojos se revela una felicidad tal que no puedo hacer menos que besarlo, cuando nos separamos noto su ceño fruncido - ¿y tu tío?

- Oh, él no se enteró de nada, sólo me ve como una carga, en cuanto cumplí 18 años, le pedí que me ayudara a buscar un piso, para hacer mi vida fuera de internados no quería estar en un colegio mayor y comencé a estudiar derecho, lo demás ya lo sabes. Cuando quise buscar compañera, organizó una especie de casting, fue la única condición que puso, para controlar quien viviría conmigo, imagino que por descargar su conciencia o algo así.

- ¿Magde? ¿Y no te molesta saber que fue la elección de tu tío, no temes que esté solo para controlarte.

- ¡Oh! Puede que al principio fuese así, pero con el tiempo nos hicimos amigas, dudo mucho que me comprometa con él, somos muy distintas pero al final hemos aprendido a querernos, a nuestra manera, pero sé que puedo confiar en ella.

- Bien señorita, traumas ¿y ahora, que haremos?, me harás caso por fin y hablarás con un especialista

- No tengo ni idea, soy un problema andante. Pero no creo que sea necesario ahora que me he desahogado, que tú sabes todo sobre mí. ¿Sabes? Mi mayor temor es ver en tus ojos la mirada de decepción del otro chico, el que me hizo lo que sea que fuera aquello, me niego a llamarlo "hacer el amor", no quiero que tú me mires así nunca.

- No te preocupes, amor, no lo haré, juntos podremos con todo, voy a estar contigo, vamos a estar bien.

- Creo que las pesadillas, no volverán – susurro contra su pecho.

- No las dejaré volver, te cuidaré tanto y tan bien, que jamás volverás a sentir miedo de nada.

- Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, Peeta?

- Lo sé Katniss solo se entrega tanta intimidad a alguien si te importa, si confías en él, aunque creías que me daría miedo o que podría odiarte te decidiste a contarme todo, eso confirma que me quieres de verdad. Ahora duérmete.

- Pero, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que me enseñes, que me hagas tuya.

- No, ahora tienes que descansar, no hay prisa, cuando lo hagamos quiero que estés completamente segura, quiero hacerte sentir plenamente amada, quiero hacerte olvidar todo lo desagradable que ha oscurecido tu vida, y yo puedo esperar.

Me acurruco a su lado y no sé si por efecto de las lágrimas o de liberar la tensión, me quedé dormida enseguida, sus brazos me sujetan y me siento en casa, el aroma de su cuerpo y su calor me inundan.

- Te amo - susurro.

- Y yo a ti, amor - es lo último que oigo antes de caer en un reparador sueño sin pesadillas.

* * *

**Sil-LJDH** eres un caso, puedes saber lo que pasa pero si hago ligeras variaciones, y además estoy uniendo capítulos quiero que queden largos. **Begoup** Me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias por comentar, por cierto menuda charla por tu historia XD, lo siento me explayé. **rorritonacho** Pues ¿sabes qué? Que a mí me gusta que te guste, además esta si salió todita de mi cabeza, eso quiere decir que mi imaginación funciona.

Bsos, Peetkat


	7. Reflexiones mientras duermes

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original.**_

* * *

_**Reflexiones mientras duermes  
**_

_**Pov. Peeta**_

Por fin se ha quedado dormida, cubro sus hombros con el edredón y salgo a la sala. Entierro mi cabeza entre las manos y las paso por mi pelo en un gesto que pretende despejar mis ideas pero no parece que vaya a conseguirlo, estoy tratando de asimilar todo lo que he oído y mis puños se crispan.

- Maldito – murmuro ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a la chica más dulce que conozco?, malditos los dos, por hacerla sufrir tanto si los tuviera delante no sé si sería capaz de contenerme, me revienta que todo eso ya esté en su pasado no entiendo en qué momento la gente puede comportarse así, y… con Katniss, tengo que reconocer si da algo de miedo ser responsable de que no vuelva a pasar que no vuelva a ser tratada así, pero tengo claro lo que siento por ella.

Oh Dios mío y aun así ayer en la ducha me dejó acercarme, y el toque de sus manos en mi cuerpo aun me hace temblar, ese toque como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, esa entrega en su cara, no puedo imaginar cuanto le costaría dejarse llevar - sonrío a pesar de todo, al pensar en mi valiente Katniss, sobreponiéndose a sus temores para estar conmigo.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos, una despampanante Magde asoma por la puerta, hay que reconocer que la chica es muy guapa, aunque nada al lado de mi niña. - ¡Shiiiiiiisss! - le hago un gesto poniendo un dedo en mis labios - está dormida susurro. Y como una revelación entonces me doy cuenta, es mi niña, mi chica, mi amor tanto tiempo buscado, con sus traumas, con sus temores, y le he prometido hacerla feliz….

- ¡Eh! , ¡eh! Peeta despierta y baja de la nube donde te encuentres, y dime ¿Cómo está Katniss?, espero que ya se encuentre mejor, ¿te contó algo sobre la pesadilla? – inquiere preocupada.

- ¿realmente te importa? – Le devuelvo la pregunta con un marcado tono de desagrado.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡claro que me importa! No sé porque lo dudas – dice echando el cuerpo hacia a tras para mirarme extrañada por mi pregunta.

- ¿Porque su tío te contrató para vivir con ella?, que pasa ahora ¿necesitas "informar"?

Su expresión es seria y dolida - No tienes derecho a acusarme, no estoy aquí por dinero, compartimos piso porque queremos, ¿vale? – me encara sin apartar la mirada.

- ¡Oh vamos!, no he nacido ayer puede que a Katniss la engañes, es demasiado inocente aún, pero por favor no intentes lo mismo conmigo.

- No intento nada, aprecio de verdad a Katniss – después de eso baja los ojos con algo de vergüenza para admitir lo demás - reconozco que al principio, vi una oportunidad, casa, y paga yo quería estudiar, necesitaba dinero y mis padres no podían pagarlo, además tampoco hacía nada malo.

- ¡No! solo espiar para su tío - digo levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

- No, eso no es así solo tenía que estar pendiente de que no tuviera "problemas" ver que estaba bien, nunca le dije a su tío que habías aparecido tú en su vida por ejemplo… que os quedabais en su habitación hasta que amanecía, es cierto, no me mires así, y hace tiempo que renuncié al dinero de su tío, no tengo porque se su cotorra particular.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte? – muevo la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Pues hazlo, ya estoy terminando teleco, me he esforzado mucho y soy de los primeros de mi clase, me salen trabajos a través de mis profesores y algunas empresas nos encargan estudios que me permiten mantenerme a mí misma. Sigo viviendo con ella porque nos llevamos bien, a nuestra manera, nos entendemos... ¿Por qué tendría que desearle nada malo? se lo dije a su tío, creo que él no lo entendió muy bien, pero tampoco se opuso a que siguiéramos juntas.

- Te creo, Katniss incluso usó tus mismas palabras respecto a vuestra relación, pero no hará falta que sigas "sacrificándote" por ella – en las ultimas palabra pongo todo el veneno que se ha generado en mí después de que Kat me contar lo que le había pasado, se que es injusto para Magde pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ella me mira muy seria y se planta delante de mí sin un mínimo asomo de duda - Mira Peeta te consiento esto, porque se ve a la legua que la quieres, si no ya te estarías largando de aquí, y por cierto, no vuelvas a tratarme como una advenediza, no voy a permitir que me sigas insultando y dudando de mí – termina la chica poniéndome en mi lugar.

- Vale hablemos, dime que sabes, necesito ayudarla, y para eso tengo que conocer los datos que me faltan no sobre ella, ¿sabes?, ella siempre ha sido sincera conmigo en estos años he tenido tiempo de saber cómo es en realidad y desde hace un rato ya no queda nada que ocultar.

- ¿Todo?, ¿te lo ha contado todo? – sus ojos reflejan sorpresa

- Lo del accidente, si lo de sus padres – no quiero mencionar la segunda parte, porque no viene al caso eso solo nos importa a mí y a Kat.

Magde mira al suelo - ¿y sus problemas con los chicos? - Abro los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo puede saberlo ella? Kat ha dicho que nunca se lo contó a nadie, ¿tanto la está espiando su tío? ¿Cuánto sabe?

- ¿Te contó algo a ti? – pregunto tanteando curioso.

- No, pero sólo había que verla, cuando salimos juntas – o sea lo que tiene Magde es una intuición.

Le costaba mucho quedarse sola con alguien, siempre amaneció en su cama y puedo asegurarte que detrás suyo había chicos encantadores, pero nunca se permitió hacer alguna locura era como una vieja metida en un cuerpo de bombón, afortunadamente todo cambió cuando empezaste a venir por aquí, yo vi como empezaba a abrirse, a estar más contenta, fue fantástico te amé desde el primer día que cruzaste esa puerta, no te imaginas siquiera el cambio que dio os veía juntos y la veía reír pero de verdad no esas sonrisitas para agradar a un chico, sino con toda la boca sin importar que te llamen exagerada - enarco una ceja con incredulidad, es verdad que Katniss no le ha contado nada, solo dedujo por su actitud que había algo más, pero lo que me cuenta ahora me llena de alegría, si es cierto que lo hemos pasado bien

Su risa me saca de mis cavilaciones la miro completamente fuera de onda, estoy descolocado pero feliz - jajaja, no me mires así entiéndeme, era como ver una rosa marchita que vuelve a ponerse roja, comenzó a cantar por las esquinas, a volverme loca con sus tonterías, y yo comencé a ocultar cosas a su tío, como que algunas veces os quedabais dormidos, yo entraba en la habitación y veía si estabais bien, erais tan tiernos – termina la rubia dejándome sin palabras otra vez.

- Me estás diciendo que has sido algo así como ¿nuestra niñera?- no me puedo creer lo que me está contando.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, déjalo en "supervisora", ¿alguna vez te preguntaste quien os tapaba con una manta esas noches? – la miro y no sé qué decir, creí que era Katniss, y ella pensaría que fui yo, se me escapa una sonrisa de reconocimiento por la situación, esta chica me caerá bien, lo presiento - no podía evitarlo, la veía bien contigo pero casi había perdido la esperanza de que se lanzara un poco más, hasta anoche.

Ahora sí creo que me estoy poniendo rojo - ¿Qué me quieres decir, Magde que lo de anoche fue premeditado? - la miro como si me estuviera diciendo que la habían abducido los extraterrestres.

Su sonrisa se hace enorme, creo que incluso puede contagiarme su felicidad, está feliz por nosotros, puedo verlo en sus ojos puedo sentirlo en su voz, estoy anonadado.

- Lo siento no pude evitarlo, cuando entré en casa oí ruidos en el baño, llamé pero nadie contestó, Ja, Ja, Ja estabais muy ocupados, solo fue por un segundo y enseguida me arrepentí, pero oír como disfrutaba contigo… ¡oh fue emocionante!

Sé que ahora mismo estoy con la boca abierta, las palabras de Magde me descolocan por completo.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – No se siquiera como acierto a pronunciar la palabras, entre divertido y asombrado pasando por avergonzado como no estuve ayer.

- Oh quizás no estamos hechas para ser las mejores amigas en plan compartir todo, pero créeme, nos llevamos bien y a nuestra forma nos queremos, me gusta saber que está bien, y ayer estaba muy bien… contigo.

- Gracias, Magde, gracias por cuidar de ella.

- No hay nada que agradecer, ella también cuidó de mí en este tiempo, me escucho cuando lo necesité, ahora te toca a ti, tu papel es el más importante, tienes que tener cuidado, ojala tengas claro lo que sientes por ella, parece fuerte, pero aun así es muy frágil.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, creo que va a estar bien.

- Eso espero, porque si la haces sufrir te perseguiré hasta que te arrepientas de ello, y créeme no suelo amenazar en balde y soy muy buena cuando quiero ser mala - diciendo esto se levanta en dirección a su habitación, sé que me lo gané por decirle lo que le dije y diablos esta rubia da miedo cuando se pone tan seria - Bueno imagino que hoy te quedas aquí ¿no?

- Por nada del mundo la dejaría sola, haré un par de llamadas, y lo arreglaré para conseguir algo de ropa.

- Si me necesitáis mi número está en la agenda del cajón.

- Ok tranquila, te llamaré si hay algo que no puedo resolver, que disfrutes de tu cita.

- Lo hare, me dice con una risa juguetona – la veo salir moviendo su mano para despedirse de mí.

Cuando me quedo sólo marco el número de Javi y contesta una voz femenina

- ¿Si? Diga, aquí los Picapiedra, jajaja.

Me quedo de, idem, - ¿Javi? -

- Un segundo enseguida se pone _- (Pedro, la oigo gritar)_ - No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo tengo que reprimir una carcajada, ¿es la voz de Belén? Vaya con lo "seriecita" que parecía.

- Diga, ¿Quién es? – la voz de mi amigo suena algo "agitada"

- Aquí tu amigo Peeta en la tierra, ¿Qué tal en Piedra dura? Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Peeeeedro digo imitando a la chica Ja, Ja, Ja, creo que me va a dar un ataque - intento controlarme para no hacer demasiado ruido, pero esto es material del bueno para tomarle el pelo durante al menos un año, Ja, Ja, Ja o más.

- Vale, vale no te pases tío - me dice algo serio.

- Impagable chaval, reconoce que ha sido toda una aportación a la galería del humor ja, ja, ja , esa era Belén? – apenas puedo dejar de reír.

- Ok, "mea culpa" deje el teléfono a su alcance, esta chica está loca - pero el deje de ternura en su voz le delata, no le desagrada del todo esa "locura".

- Pero te gusta, ¿no? – consigo decir ya mas calmado.

- Sip, y lleva toda la mañana persiguiéndome con unas tijeras, dice que un corte a lo Brad me quedaría muy bien. _(Sólo un poquito venga, oigo de fondo) -_Uff resopla que cruz.

- Déjate convencer tonto, Ja, Ja, Ja, el pelo crece, y una mujer contenta es un tesoro – le animo un poco.

- veremos, mi pelo es una parte muy importante de mi "yo autentico" - no dudo que el lunes habrá cedido – Y vosotros que tal ayer os perdí de vista

- Si, nos fuimos pronto

- ¿fuimos?, ¿pronto? Y que, ¿te decidiste por fin?

- Sip, creo que ya no tengo escapatoria jajaja.

- Te han pillado colega Ja, Ja, Ja, me alegro por los dos, ya era hora

- Oye Javi, necesito un favor

- Lo que quieras, ya sabes.

Le cuento que está algo resfriada desde ayer y necesito que recoja mis cosas en casa, que Katniss está bien pero no quiero dejarla sola.- enviaré un mensaje a mi madre, para que lo prepare todo.

- Sin problema, nos vemos en ¿dos horas?

- Perfecto, en casa de Katniss, un toque y te abro, y gracias por todo.

- No pasa nada para que están los colegas.

Cuelgo y envío un sms a mi madre, habrá salido de casa para hacer la compra, ella adora a Katniss, me contesta de vuelta, que lo tendrá todo que la cuide bien. Pido una pizza y me siento en el sofá a esperar, estoy cabreado, con su tío, con los estúpidos que le han hecho daño y no dejo de pensar en cómo hacer para que sea feliz.

Después de comer me acerco a la habitación la veo dormir pero frunce un poco el ceño, está preciosa, su respiración es tranquila, parece tan... frágil, mi dulce Katniss, con su pelo suelto, y su ropa interior de algodón blanco - sonrío - como me sorprendió el sencillo conjunto en su cuerpo, parece casi una niña. Pero no lo es, es una mujer que deseo con toda mi alma y que me desea aunque aun no sepa realmente cuanto merece la pena esperar por ella.

Con cuidado entro en la habitación y programo una canción en su equipo, para dentro de una hora, espero que le guste y salgo al salón.

* * *

Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios besitos

* * *

**Sil-LJDH** si, si pero aun no, no, hay que tener paciencia en esta vida. **Begoup** No llores preciosa que ya verás como Peeta está ahí para cuidar de ella; **rorritonacho** hola sexy espero que este también te guste. Y si ya te vi y si ya convertí tu página de comentarios en un infierno. Te sigo leyendo y ya sabes en qué quedamos ¿eh?. Como dijo Sean Connery en la última cruzada. La pluma es más poderosa que la espada.


	8. Estas conmigo

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original.**_

* * *

_**Estás conmigo**_

**Pov. Katniss**

Un aroma a especias me despierta, estoy sola en la cama, abro los ojos despacio y noto que aún me escuecen por las lágrimas, lentamente me voy despejando de mi sueño y soy consciente de todo lo que ha pasado, lo que hablé con Peeta, el abrir mi corazón por primera vez en mi vida a otra persona y de todo lo que implica mi confesión, no sé cómo se sentirá él al respecto, al saber que la chica que lleva tanto tiempo siendo su amiga con la que ha pasado tanto tiempo le haya ocultado tanto, al fin y al cabo solo soy alguien con recuerdos dolorosos pero no es la mejor base que desearía un chico para iniciar una relación.

Es complicado conocer a alguien pero cuando ese alguien ha pasado por lo mismo que yo… Puede que Peeta lo haya visto muy difícil ¿me habrá dejado allí sola y se habrá ido a casa? ¿Por eso que no hay nadie más en mi habitación? Estoy inmóvil en la cama, mis ojos miran al vacío, de pronto se dispara la alarma de mi equipo suena una canción, alguien ha cambiado mi optimista "salta" pero es una musiquilla familiar para mí.

**_No, no, no me llores, _**

**_No vayas a hacerme _**

**_Llorar a mí. _**

**_Dame, dame tu mano _**

**_Inténtalo, mi niña _**

**_Quiero verte reír_**

No sé qué hora es parece que ha anochecido, me dejo llevar por la canción cerrando los ojos no puedo evitar sonreír, porque sé que él no se ha marchado no se ha rendido conmigo sin antes empezar, y estoy ¡tan feliz!.

**_Abrázame fuerte, _**

**_Ven corriendo a mí, _**

**_Te quiero, te quiero, Te quiero _**

**_Y no hago otra cosa _**

**_Que pensar en ti _**

**_Tú, estás dormida _**

**_Y yo te abrazo y _**

**_Siento que respiras _**

**_Sueño, con tu sonrisa _**

**_Te beso, muy despacio _**

**_Las mejillas_**

Él es el chico con el que quiero estar hace tanto tiempo desde que le vi por primera vez algo me atrajo hacia él sin remedio y ahora está conmigo, y no le importa mi pasado y yo quiero darle todo lo que soy compartir con él, el amor que siempre me he negado, quiero que me enseñe todo lo que no pude conocer con nadie antes, el deseo de que recorra mi cuerpo con sus suaves manos y me haga olvidar el frío de mi primera vez, que haga fluir el calor por mis venas como siempre pensé que sería entre un hombre y una mujer, está muy presente ahora en mí

**_Abrázame fuerte, __  
__Ven corriendo a mí, __  
__Te quiero, te quiero, Te quiero __  
__Y no hago otra cosa __  
__Que pensar en ti __  
_**

¡Hum! si llevo dormida tanto tiempo, y necesito tanto despertar, quiero que él me despierte, que sea mi guía abrazarme a él por la noche y sentir su respiración junto a mí a la mañana siguiente, quiero besarle y sentir sus labios acariciándome yo también necesito verle a cada instante, le quiero como nunca imaginé. Me dejo arrullar por las notas y la letra de la canción que sé que ha elegido para mí, para que no me arrepienta de haber confiado en él para que sepa lo que siente apenas abra los ojos.

Quizás no es la más bella canción de amor del mundo pero es preciosa en su sencillez, y yo también la siento para mí ahora mismo no hay nada mejor que pudiera escuchar, slavo el sonido de su voz.

**_Tú, estas dormida __  
__Y yo te abrazo y __  
__Siento que respiras __  
__Sueño, con tu sonrisa __  
__Te beso, muy despacio __  
__Las mejillas_**

**_Necesito verte,  
Donde quiera que estés __  
__Te quiero, te quiero, Te Quiero __  
__Y no hago otra cosa __  
__Que pensar en ti  
__  
__Solo vivo y respiro __  
__Para ti  
__Te quiero, te quiero... __  
__Te quiero, te quiero..._**

**_Abrázame fuerte, __  
__Ven corriendo a mí, __  
__Déjame que te diga __  
__Otra vez que te quiero __  
__Te quiero, te quiero __  
_  
**

**_Hombres g-Te quiero_**

Oigo como la puerta se abre despacio, aun envuelta en las notas de la canción abro mis párpados y le veo allí mirándome con ternura en sus maravillosos ojos azules como el mar, como el cielo despejado de una mañana de primavera, esos ojos que me han dado esperanzas cada día, y que ahora me dan fuerzas para seguir, la sonrisa de Peeta ilumina la habitación, se acerca lentamente y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Cuando suena la última nota, se acerca a mí y me besa con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora mi niña preciosa? ¿Has descansado bien? – me pregunta apoyando una mano al lado de mi cara e inclinándose sobre mí, me hacen gracia tantas atenciones y solo acierto a asentir sonriendo, el posa sus labios en los míos y se aparta de un salto - Entonces ¡Vamos! hay que comer algo, bueno en realidad será una merienda /cena , ya son las seis de la tarde - hago un mohín de enfado y su expresión se torna divertida - venga perezosa, me tienes abandonado… todo el día suspirando por verte, toma… - me tira una camiseta a la cara y la cojo al vuelo; me la paso por la cabeza y le veo hurgar en el cajón de mi ropa interior.

-¡eh!, ¡eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto divertida, estoy tan contenta de tenerle aquí

- ¡Hum! Esto - tomando unas braguitas blancas me las lanza – toma, algo tendrás que ponerte debajo ¿no? - me he sonrojado, realmente aún no he olvidado nuestro encuentro en el baño como le hizo sonreír mi ropa interior.

- Esta feo revisar los cajones de los demás – gruño con falso enojo

- ¡Oh!, seguro y soy un maleducado pero, no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerlo - su cara es de felicidad pura y dura, es como un niño pequeño hurgando en el tarro de la chuches, pues se llevará un decepción sólo hay "caramelos de menta", nada sexy pero decido seguir su juego.

- Me sorprendes, no te tenía por fetichista, ja, ja, ja. – le digo echando mis brazos hacia atrás para incorporarme y mirarle.

- Tratándose de ti, cariño, tengo todos los vicios, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber que se escondía bajo tus vaqueros – susurra acercándose de nuevo a mí.

- Pues ya ves, lo más simple del mundo, nada sexy - Mientras me pongo la ropa interior se ha sentado junto a mí en la cama, y me mira con picardía.

- En tu cuerpo todo me resulta sexy – me regala un beso lascivo, pasando su lengua por mis labios me confirma que no miente y hace que mi estómago parezca un nido de hormigas - Vamos he preparado algo.

-Tú, ¿has cocinado algo para mí? – así que él también se guardaba sus sorpresas.

- Bueno, no soy un gran Cheff, pero tengo algunas especialidades - dice susurrando misterioso en mi oído y aprovecha para morder suavemente el lóbulo mi oreja.

- No lo dudo, pero ¿puede saberse porque no lo habías hecho antes?, es la primera vez en dos años que se te ocurre descubrir tus "habilidades"- juego con el doble sentido de mis palabras recordando la noche pasada.

- Porque me encanta verte cocinar, ese "mandilito" blanco, y el pelo recogido, ¡ah! cuantas veces te he desnudado en mis sueños – dice con cara de soñador obviando mi doble juego.

- Lo dicho - me río - eres un pervertido fetichista y tienes un problema con el color blanco - me pongo de rodillas en la cama y me lanzo a sus brazos, él me atrapa enseguida - pero bueno, habrá que gastarte así.

Me levanta en vilo y me besa hasta dejarme en el suelo, al estar descalza aun me saca más de una cabeza.

- Oye eres un bichito tú, chiquitilla y preciosa.

- No, no soy ningún bichito – contesto haciendo un mohín - tu eres muy alto, además no es la primera vez que me ves descalza. ¿o no?.

- ¡No! , pero antes no tenía permiso para besarte, y ahora que puedo ¿Por qué puedo verdad? – Pregunta con gesto travieso, mientras mis labios se extienden en gesto de aceptación - ahora tus labios me quedan muuuuy lejos.

Dando un salto vuelvo a subirme a la cama - Ahora te saco una cabeza ¿te gusta más así? - me abrazo a su cuello y le beso con pasión, mis labios se pegan a los suyos con hambre con necesidad de ese beso que me sabe como agua en el desierto, mi lengua toma posesión de su boca, hasta quedarnos sin aire, al principio le sorprendo, pero enseguida su lengua entra en el juego, lamiendo, mordiendo y haciendo que me encienda por dentro. Cuando nos separamos es porque no nos queda aire en el cuerpo.

Me mira fijamente y me sonríe - Tranquila tenemos tiempo, noto su voz contenida y sé que le cuesta trabajo soltarme, no sé qué plan tiene en la cabeza, enseguida se repone y me da una palmadita en el trasero.

**Pov. Peeta**

_**Dios, como acaba de besarme, ha encendido todo mi cuerpo, es otra vez mi Katniss, mi chica segura de sí misma, pero mejorada, ese beso, casi destroza todas mis intenciones de esperar, después de lo que ahora sé quiero hacerlo bien, quiero que disfrute como nunca sentirla gritar de placer bajo mi cuerpo, quiero que me pida más y poder dárselo todo, ocupar por completo su mente y su corazón, para que nunca se vaya de mi lado.**_

_**Pero, esta pequeña seductora me las va a pagar - sonrío para mí - de momento la haré enfadar un poco, y luego, ya veremos, no importa si es hoy o es otro día, voy a poseerla como si fuera mi último día en el mundo, nuestra primera vez.**_

**Fin pov. Peeta**

Pov. Katniss

Estoy aún extasiada por nuestro beso, sentí que el mundo dejaba de girar, y eso sólo con un beso, noto que el calor sube a mis mejillas al imaginarme como será lo demás, no sé porque intuyo que me costará un poco convencerle para que me haga el amor, pero… esa intensidad… creo que podré hacerlo después de saber que por fin hay alguien para quien no tengo que ocultarme más, alguien que conoce íntimamente mis temores y mis secretos estoy segura y quiero avanzar.

- Vamos, al baño - me suelta de improviso.

- ¿Al baño? No lo necesito no puedo cenar ya? – tengo mucha hambre de verdad.

- ¡No!, primero vas al baño - ahora se ríe con ganas, y me mosquea tanta insistencia.

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! – llevo una mano a mi pelo y salgo corriendo, me miro al espejo y estoy a punto de gritar es una maraña imposible, parezco una bruja loca, le mataré.

- ¡Te voy a matar! - grito al oír las carcajadas - así que estoy sexy con cualquier cosa, ¿no? ¿A ti esto te parece sexy? - Intento agacharlo pero no hay manera, mientras él se ríe apoyado en la puerta del baño como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo mi azoramiento.

- No, nada sexy pero la cara de enfado que has puesto si lo es, ja, ja, ja. - qué cara tiene.

- ¿Cómo has podido? Debiste decírmelo antes – sigo intentando ponerme presentable pero al final me tengo que rendir.

Se incorpora al lado de la puerta y me mira muy serio - Para mí estás preciosa, y por nada del mundo me habría perdido la cara que has puesto, venga haz lo que puedas con ese nido y ven a la mesa. Jajaja.

- ¡Huye de aquí ahora mismo! - digo tirándole una toalla que esquiva con habilidad, la recoge al vuelo y me la devuelve dejándome allí plantada mientras se da la vuelta para salir.

No me puedo creer como estamos juntos, después de lo que le he confesado no ha huido, sonrío y me dirijo a la ducha tengo que mojarme esta maraña. Me meto dentro y abro el grifo el agua sale calentita, de pronto un chorro de agua fría me golpea, yo le mato - Peetaaaaaaa, grito cierra el grifo del fregadero, maldita sea -

- Ese lenguaje niña - Le oigo carcajearse a través de la puerta, estoy segura que lo hizo aposta.

Por fin he conseguido adecentarme un poco salgo del baño dispuesta a echarle la bronca de su vida, pero cuando veo la mesa y todo preparado, las copas, el vino y las velas, no puedo seguir enfadada.

Le veo de espaldas junto al fregadero, está lavando los cacharros, se le ve tan sexy, ese culito siempre ha estado ahí lo sé, pero ahora tengo unas enormes ganas de pellizcarlo - pero no estaría mal darle un susto me acerco sigilosa, dispuesta a proporcionarle una gran tanda de cosquillas me las pagará, cuando estoy detrás suyo se gira con una cuchara en la mano, tan rápido que topa conmigo y caigo sin remedio dando con mi trasero en tierra.

-¡aaaauuu!, me quejo frotándome la parte afectada, Peeta me mira sorprendido, y solo una fracción de segundo basta para que caiga en la cuenta de mis intenciones y la carcajada se oye en toda la casa.

- Eso te pasa por bruja – dice sonriente mientras me tiende la mano para levantarme

-¿Te has hecho daño?

- Solo en mi orgullo - respondo

-¿Estás segura que no tienes nada más? ¿No te duele aquí? Dice acariciándome el trasero, con voz extremadamente sensual.

- Ok bueno, puede que un poquito - respondo mimosa acercándome a él.

Sus ojos azules irradian calor, su sonrisa es tan dulce que casi me siento culpable cuando comienzo a hacerle cosquillas como una loca, siempre se puso histérico no las soporta.

- Esto es por hacer bromas con mi pelo – le digo atacándole los flancos.

- Por favor, que alguien me ayude - se retuerce muerto de risa e intentando escapar.

- No, no ja, ja - corro por el salón cuando empieza a devolvérmelas y el me persigue, me subo al sofá de un salto y le saco la lengua.

- Bruja descarada, te vas a enterar, ven aquí – dice buscando acorralarme.

Se acerca poco a poco y al final no tengo donde meterme, me atrapa y me sujeta en vilo. Los dos estamos agitados le miro a los ojos y le beso, conmigo aún en sus brazos se sienta en el sofá y me coloca en su regazo, me escapo de su abrazo y me siento a horcajadas sobre él, vuelvo a unir mis labios a los suyos, sus manos caen sobre mis caderas y me mece suavemente, hasta que nos separamos.

- Eres tan perfecta, para mí – y no solo lo dice su boca, sus ojos también lo denotan.

- ¿Sabes? temí que te asustara lo que te conté o que pensaras que no había confiado en ti.

- Nunca, me asustaré de estar con la persona que quiero ahora que por fin me he atrevido a decírtelo, y si has confiado en mí, siempre lo has hecho desde el principio me aceptaste en tu vida y estuviste conmigo eres la chica que llevo tanto tiempo conociendo, se lo que te gusta y tú lo sabes de mí, ayer sólo te conocí mucho más ahora estamos más unidos – hace una pausa para mirarme - venga - dice suavemente levantándonos - cenemos necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Si necesito reponerme y tranquilizarme, como puede ser tan… ¿él?. Le deseo tanto que tendré que controlarme para no saltar sobre él, sé que lo hará especial pero él quiere cuidarme y yo le quiero dejar hacer…

* * *

Gracias chicos por leer y comentar.

**Sil-LJDH** – si si algo de humor entre tanto sufrimiento no viene mal para

**rorritonacho** a ver valiente si tú, te espero en el otro. Me alegra que te guste, y si puedo ayudar a tu historia genial. Feliz cumpleaños aunque se que fue ayer. bsitos

**Begoup** Me alegra que te guste, te aseguro que va a mejorar… al menos en cuanto a que se van a poner tontorrones… ya verás.


	9. Tontos enamorados

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original.**_

* * *

_**Tontos enamorados**_

Justo cuando acabamos de sentarnos a la mesa y suena el timbre del portero automático, sobresaltándome un poco.

- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? – pregunto porque yo no esperaba a nadie.

- No te preocupes, será Javi – contesta tan tranquilo.

Levanto una ceja interrogadora – ¿Y se quedará a cenar? – sigo yo quiero mucho a Javi pero sinceramente me apetece pasar todo el fin de semana a solas con Peet, no sé si él habrá notado lo que estoy pensando pero debí poner cara rara, porque no deja de sonreír.

- ¡Oh!, no lo creo solo le pedí que me trajera algunas cosas de mi casa, ya sabes, un "kit de emergencia" – contesta Peet con una mueca casi infantil.

- ¿kit de emergencia?- sonrío burlona, ¿los chicos también tienen kit?

- Si ya sabes - dice dirigiéndose a la puerta - alguna camiseta, pantalón… condones - la copa de vino que me llevaba a la boca se queda a medio camino no le he visto la cara pero me da la sensación de que se está riendo de mí - Tranquila tonta que es broma… los condones ya los traía Ja, Ja, Ja – ahora sí que no doy crédito, confirmado me quiere tomar el pelo, pues se va a enterar, por listillo.

- Bueno no importa, total para lo que te iban a servir - digo llevando la copa a mis labios, para tomar un sorbo de vino y levanto una ceja para mirarle muy seria con aire de suficiencia y después sonreír con aire de inocente niña que no va a romper un plato en su vida.

Se queda parado como si le hubiera caído un rayo, ya no se ríe no sé si piensa que está pagando por su bromita o qué, pero desde luego lo tengo descolocado y justo donde yo quería entonces, y como mi Sheldon, de Big Bang, le miro directa a los ojos y digo como un rayo.

_- ¡__**Zas en toda la boca!, **_Ja, tranquilo vaquero, aunque los fueras a necesitar – hablo en tono coqueto e insinuante – no serían necesarios tomo la píldora hace años – me mira incrédulo, ante mi franca confesión - Me la recetaron por, ya sabes problemas de regularidad – Una mezcla de alivio, duda y sorpresa se pintan en su cara sin que ninguna emoción pueda terminar de superar a las demás.

- Te lo digo en serio algún día me va a dar un ataque – aunque vuelve a sonreír - ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?... – hace una pausa pensativo - ¡ah claro! hay cosas que no se dicen a los amigos - se vuelve corriendo hacia la puerta, toma su chaqueta y se gira hacia mí - dos minutos y vuelvo, no empieces sin mí – ni soñarlo después de todo el trabajo que se tomó esto lo tenemos que compartir.

- Katniss uno - Peeta cero - sonrío mientras le veo salir. Me quedo mirando la puerta que cerró a sus espaldas, este chico acaba conmigo como le gusta provocarme, Ja, pero ¡Ah! ¡Sorpresa…! yo también se jugar. Ahora sabe que yo también puedo seguir sus bromas…, me quedo en blanco un momento y ni sé ni cuando mis pensamiento toman un extraño y lujurioso giro, tengo que apartar de mi esas ideas o me tiraré sobre él en cuanto vuelva, solo pensar lo que será tenerle dentro de mi hace que me muerda el labio y se me erice el pelo de la nuca mientras un escalofrío de ¿placer? Recorre mi entrepierna, me sorprende que sólo pensar en el provoque estas reacciones en mí.

Me obligo a pensar en otra cosa, la cena parece deliciosa, huele genial, mi estómago gruñe de hambre, y entonces pasa otra vez… me lo imagino cocinando para mí, con la misma cara que pone cuando estudia, o lee, sus manos amplias y suaves cortando los ingredientes mientras los músculos de sus fuertes brazos se marcan en la camiseta blanca - ¡ah! - suspiro – ahora ya sé que se siente al tenerle pendiente de mí acariciándome ¡otra vez estoy caliente!, lo peor Peeta me ha pegado su "problema con el blanco" ¡juas!, es una sensación conocida pero nunca lo había notado de forma tan intensa, mi cuerpo reacciona solo por él.

* * *

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**Cuando llego abajo, Javi y Belén me esperan en la calle. Tomo mi bolsa y chocamos la mano, para saludarnos**_

_**- Gracias a los dos por venir – les digo aunque tengo ganas de saber cómo es que han venido… juntos.**_

_**-¿Katniss está mejor? - Pregunta Belén**_

_**- Si ahora íbamos a cenar, ¿queréis subir? - solo espero que no digan que si, no quiero decir adiós a la historia del resfriado y además la quiero toda para mí, y ahora que caigo la tendría que avisar, solo lleva la camiseta y la ligera ropa interior, ¡Uff! Me pongo malo solo de recordar.**_

_**- No gracias, no queremos molestaros, hemos quedado para tomar tapas con unas amigas de Belén – comenta Javi con media sonrisa, este me ha pillado con todo el equipo.**_

_**- Así que hoy serás presentado en "sociedad"- me río al darme cuenta de que su pelo está más corto - Bravo Belén has domado Sansón espero que el cortarle el pelo no le haya quitado la fuerza, Ja, Ja –**_

_**Belén se ríe con ganas y comenta sin duda alguna - ¡para nada!, nos hemos estado asegurando de ello toda la tarde, ¿verdad cielo? – Ufff ¿cielo? ¿En esas estamos ya?, esto promete, esta chica no se corta ni con papel, le irá bien a Javi alguien así que le hable a las claras.**_

_**- Sois horribles los dos – lloriquea falsamente mi amigo - voy a pedir una orden de alejamiento, ¡de ambos!- y nos señala alternativamente con el dedo está rojo como un pimiento.**_

_**- Bueno nos marchamos, da recuerdos ¿vale?- se despide Belén sin dejar de reírse de Javi y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla para "consolarle".**_

_**- Ok, tened cuidado los dos – me despido y me doy la vuelta para subir a la casa, me cae bien esta chica...**_

_**Ya en el ascensor mis pensamientos vuelven a Katniss y por mi cabeza pasa lo que me dijo antes de bajar, eso me pasa por ir de gracioso, que toma la píldora, solo pensar en tenerla sin nada en absoluto que nos separe hace que me endurezca, Dios, no sé cómo voy a aguantar sin hacerla mía encima de la mesa.**_

**_Alcanzo el rellano del piso y me obligo a calmarme antes de entrar, respira Peeta, respira, unos minutos de zen por favor, vamos que tu puedes hacerlo, pero ¡va a ser que no!, un recuerdo de lo que me contó invade mis pensamientos y mi problema se soluciona de inmediato ya vuelvo a estar cabreado. Pero, me espera una dura noche, ¡si señor! Aunque, bien pensado ella me miró de forma que… ¡Hum! Con una sonrisa entro en la casa._**

**_Fin Pov. Peeta_**

* * *

Pov. Katniss

Se abre la puerta y le veo aparecer con una pequeña mochila, ¿Por qué los chicos se arreglan con tan poca cosa? No es justo, pienso envidiosa yo no soy demasiado de cargar ropa y una maleta no me la quita nadie.

- Ya está lo dejo en la habitación y vuelvo, por cierto - me va contando mientras une el acto a la palaba - recuerdos de Javi y Belén

- ¿Belén? , ¿Ha venido también Belén? – Pregunto curiosa - eso es que anoche…

- Si creo que han tenido una noche movidita, y creo que también la tarde Ja, Ja, Ja - le oigo reírse mientras vuelve de dejar sus cosas.

- Al final cayó la "princesa" esta chica, donde pone el ojo pone la bala; al final consiguió explorar lo "inexplorado" - Peeta me mira levantando una ceja interrogante - el día del baile le empezó a gustar la música heavy, resumiendo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y cuándo nos conocimos a ti te empezó a gustar el Punk? – pregunta con humor.

- Pues no listillo a mí ya me gustaba, no he cambiado para poderte gustar si es eso lo que preguntas, además me gustan muchas cosas no solo el punk, y a ti también que te conoces todos los discos de Hombres G – digo y le saco la lengua.

Se ríe ampliamente – ¡Culpable! Pero de pequeño quería ser como él cantante, y ligar un montón de chicas… - me mira con los ojos brillantes – pero ahora solo te quiero ligar a ti y me alegro de que no inventases, así sé que todo lo que me gusta de ti siempre estuvo allí y no me encontraré sorpresas dentro de un mes.

- Pero serás… nunca te mentiría para conquistarte, soy lo que soy y quien me quiera tendrá que aceptarme – digo con firmeza y es verdad.

- Y a mí me encanta que seas así – se acerca para besarme, que bien sabe su boca si sigue unos segundos más así le morderé, pero solo es un beso corto, y enseguida se separa, y se sienta para cenar, ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin estos besos?

Por cierto- dice él te perdiste la conversación esta mañana, llamé a Javi.

- ¿Hum? - Levanto una ceja, cuál será la conversación

- Solo cuando le veas pregúntale por Vilma – dice con sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Vilma?, - al principio no caigo pero después, - ¿Pica piedra? - no me digas que... Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿y a el que le llama Pedro?…. Me parto.

- Y le ha cortado el pelo, por cierto si te preguntan te resfriaste ayer y te estoy cuidando, Peeta no puede parar de sonreír, sus ojos se iluminan con el humos y está tan irresistible que tengo que esforzarme en mirar al plato para no comérmelo a él.

- Has mentido, iras al infierno – le amenazo

- ¡Sip! pero tu vendrás conmigo – Dios, una sonrisa más de esas y no respondo.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – Ya puestos a provocar…

- ¡Noop! eso cariño, es una promesa - no puedo con esa voz tan sexy y sus azules ojos clavados en mí, estoy a punto de besarle cuando él me corta. ¡Maldita sea esa voz!

- ¡Vamos! ¿No tienes hambre? - dice señalando la fuente que preside la mesa.

- ¡Sí!, y quiero probar eso, huele fenomenal – la verdad es que tiene que estar buenísimo, y el chico de mis sueños lo ha hecho para mí.

- Oye bonita "eso" son espagueti - dice levantando la tapa y dejando escapar un suave olor.

- ¡Que ricos! - digo como una niña, y aplaudo - ¿con trocitos de salchicha?

- Ja, Ja, claro de las que te gustan – contesta él.

- ¿Y mucho tomate? – dando saltitos en la silla acerco un poco mi nariz.

- ¡También! y como sigas saltando así no llegarás a la mesa, porque me lanzaré sobre ti y te comeré - ¡Vaya! Así que no soy solo yo la que está… como una moto.

- ¡Oh Sr. Lobo! por favor no le coma – jugueteo con él, en mi vida me he puesto yo tan tonta pero mi Peet…, es mi Peet.

- Katniss, para que la tenemos, ¿eh?, venga tontita, cena – y me llena el plato con lo que preparó.

- ok cielo perdona, me hace mucha ilusión que hayas preparado esto para mí. – Y es cierto - Oye llamaste a tu madre ¿no? Imagino que ayer no le esperaría en casa pero todo el día de hoy…

- Tooodo controlado, me pide que te cuide mucho de tu resfriado, y me hizo repetir la receta de la sopa de pollo hasta que la convencí de que podría prepararla - dice guiñándome un ojo.

- Vaya, has aprovechado el tiempo… **¡Hummm**! - un poco de pasta acaba de entrar en mi boca y decido volver a jugar con él – **ohhh, ohhhh**, - gimo susurrando bajito y haciendo le levantar la vista hacia mí - **ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhh**,- sigo gimiendo y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás como en éxtasis - **SI, Si, SI, por favor, NO PARES Hummm, SIIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIIIIII **- grito poniendo voz gutural y golpeando con la mano en la mesa.

La cara de Peeta no tiene precio, se pasa la lengua por el labio y parece que va a dejar de respirar, incluso juraría que se ha puesto algo pálido me callo de pronto y sigo comiendo muy seria.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - ¿balbucea?

- Eso fue una escena de cuando Harry encontró a Sally – le digo todo lo seria que puedo intentando contener la carcajada - pero no quisiste verla conmigo.

- Me invitaste a ver ¿porno? – ahora si ya no puedo aguantar más.

Casi me caigo de la risa, jajaja, - si quieres la vemos hoy - y sales de dudas, sé que soy mala, los chicos odian esa película. Ja, Ja, Ja.- Por cierto esto te ha quedado genial, digo sorbiendo un larguiiiisimo espagueti y recobrando la compostura, otra vez le deje anonadado, esto promete.

Me mira con una mezcla rara, entre cabreo humor y algo que no se si definir como deseo - Estas disfrutando como una enana ¿verdad? – la pregunta es pura retórica ¡de cada minuto!

- Humm - asiento con la cabeza con mi boca llena.

- ¿Están ricos?, si no te gustan no tienes que "fingir" ¿Eh?

- Huuummm hummm dluluiociosos - ¡ouch! - casi me atraganto.

- Tranquila, ya no te pregunto nada no quiero que te ahogues. Y aunque me gustaría ver lo que propones, tengo una sorpresa para ti, tengo la película del "actorcito" ese que te gusta, ese Hutcher **(*)** no se qué más.

- Joshua **(*)**

- Si ese, Castigo sangriento, ¡Jo!, vaya traducción -

Trago la comida - ¿Cómo la has conseguido?, si no se ha estrenado en los cines de España

- Buscando por internet, sacaron el Dvd, guapa.

- Además de guapo dominas la red.

- Era para tu cumpleaños pero, creo que te animará.

- Tengo muchas ganas de verla, pero antes ¡vamos a brindar! - digo osada levantando mi copa de vino - Porque por fin lo nuestro es más que una hermosa amistad.

Terminamos de cenar y no puedo dejar de relamer, mis labios mientras Peeta me mira divertido, rellena las copas de vino y se levanta.

- Vamos tragaldabas, toca peli, deja de comer de una vez, que te estás poniendo ciega - Me toma de la mano mientras aún me da tiempo a tomar un poco más, nos sentamos en el sofá y coloco las piernas en su regazo, cuando se sienta a mi lado. Comienza la película, y es un poco, no muuuy loca, colma completamente todas mis expectativas de friky, este chico está como un quesito, me lo estoy pasando pipa, aunque Peeta no opina lo mismo que yo, creo que está un poco flipado, como que no se entera de nada y además tampoco le importa, lentamente va recostando su cabeza en el reposabrazos del otro lado del sofá, sonríe cuando me oye reír, aunque por su actitud, sé que no lo entiende, Ja.

Antes de que aparezcan los créditos del final, miro a Peeta, tiene los ojos cerrados, quito las piernas de su regazo y me incorporo un poco, se ha dormido. Me pongo a gatas sobre el sofá y me acerco. No sé muy bien, que es lo que voy a hacer pero tiene que dejar de ser tan protector conmigo, estoy casi pegada a su cara, me apoyo en el respaldo del sofá y estoy tan cerca de sus labios que siento su calor, su respiración cerca de mi boca, entonces sin poderlo evitar acaricio esa boca con mi lengua, da un ligero respingo, pero no puedo parar, muerdo suavemente al línea de su mandíbula, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja que mordisqueo y succiono con mi boca. Ahora sí creo que he llamado su atención, me toma de los brazos y me sienta sobre él.

- No hagas eso si no quieres tener problemas - su voz es casi un susurro, ronco y ahogado.

- ¿Y quién te dice a ti que no quiero tenerlos? - digo dando un lametón en su cara, y enseguida planto un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz - ¿Qué harás para impedirlo?

Me pone a horcajadas sobre él y veo sus ojos destellar con deseo, su gesto es tan serio como contenido.

- ¡Voy a comerte! – Sabía que ese deseo no lo tenía sólo yo; gruñe sobre mis labios antes de atraparlos con su boca, la urgencia de su beso me abruma y me enciende, mi boca se abre para dejar paso a su lengua, que empuja y avanza explorando - ¡Huum! - un pequeño quejido suena dentro de mí cuando la muerde y yo no me quedo atrás, quiero disfrutar de su boca, de su sabor me separo un poco y muerdo su labio inferior tirando de él entre mis dientes y provocándole una especie de sollozo que noto temblar en nuestro contacto, reparto mis besos en sus párpados cerrados, en su cara atrapada entre mis manos, sus manos se sueltan de mis caderas y comienzan a subir por mi espalda bajo la tela de la camiseta, en un roce suave y acariciador.

- Me vuelves loco - susurra

- Huuuum - gimo cuando sus manos alcanzan mis pechos y los aprietan suavemente, con sus dedos forma círculos alrededor de mis pezones que se endurecen al contacto, se me eriza el pelo de la nuca y un calor nada molesto se va instalando en mi entrepierna, que ya nota la dureza de su sexo a través de la tela se su pantalón.

- Me estas matando, ¿lo sabes, no? – su mirada de claro azul se ha oscurecido como la noche, una noche tan bella que no puedo apartar mis ojos de él.

Con una osadía que no es propia de mí, tomo el borde de mi camiseta tiro de ella hacia arriba y la arrojo a un lado - Pues entonces quiero morir contigo.

* * *

_Los** (*)** se deben a que en el original el actor es Josh Hutcherson, lo que pienso que sigue siendo obvio, como por lo visto no se pueden usar nombres de personas reales y aquí los hay usaré los que más se parezcan… si dudáis algo preguntadme. En este caso el apellido es el nombre y al revés __**Hutcher Joshua** es él… besitos espero que os guste. La escena de la pelicula existe, estan en un resturante Meg Ryan se pone en ese plan, la sra. de al lado por supuesto "quiero tomar lo mismo que ella" XD.  
_

_**Gracias Sil** por venir, y gracias a los que leéis pero me haría ilusión saber que os parece, si no es mucho pedir. XD_


	10. Tension sexual resuelta

**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon**

* * *

_**Tensión sexual resuelta**_

Noto esos besos en el centro de mi pecho su boca recorriendo cada centímetro de la zona como si quisiera dibujarme, su aliento en mi dermis me causa escalofríos y consigue que mi cuerpo reacciones aun más a su contacto, noto mi ropa interior húmeda, el bulto de la entrepierna de Peeta es más que evidente, está acariciando toda la piel que queda a su vista, que es toda yo o casi, solo mis bragas siguen en su sitio y si consigo que deje de lado sus escrúpulos no creo que duren mucho allí, mis manos acarician su torso, y juguetean con sus pezones, haciendo que de su garganta escapen sensuales gruñidos que me aceleran el pulso.

- Katniss, ¿estás segura, de lo que haces? – su voz suena contenida y algo entrecortada excitándome aún más.

- Completamente - no pienso debatir con él, le deseo quiero tenerle no puedo esperar más.

- Si quieres que pare, este es el momento, después no puedo prometerte nada – vuelve a besarme arrasando cualquier resquicio que pudiera quedar de contención en mi, y le respondo con ardor para acallar la duda que aun pueda quedar en él.

- No quiero parar y si se te ocurre hacerlo no te dejaré tocarme nunca más en la vida, tú me provocas esto, ahora… arréglalo – nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo ya he pasado demasiado tiempo negando a mi propio cuerpo y no voy a permitir que esto siga así. Es mi chico con el que tanto he compartido siendo su amiga ahora quiero conocerle como el hombre que deseé desde el día en que le conocí.

- A tus órdenes - dice mientras una sensual sonrisa cruza por sus labios - pero no aquí - y se levanta sorprendentemente rápido conmigo enrollada en sus caderas, me aferro a su cuello y le beso sin control, metiendo la lengua en su boca y deleitándome en su sabor.

Hemos estado a punto de caernos un par de veces, vamos topándonos con las paredes, me da igual, me moriría si dejara de besarlo, antes preferiría acabar con la cabeza llena de chichones, gracias a Dios la casa no es muy grande, si no eso es lo que habría ocurrido.

Me siento emocionada y algo nerviosa, mi cuerpo se remueve ante el contacto con el suyo, y siento que mi estómago se agita con cada roce de nuestras bocas, pero no tengo miedo, por primera vez en mi vida no tengo miedo a estar con un chico. Pero claro, él no es cualquier chico, este es mi Peeta, y siempre se ha encargado de mantenerme tranquila de hacerme reír, no hay nadie como él en el mundo, en mí mundo, estoy segura de que esta vez sí será algo memorable que me hará olvidar todo el desprecio con que el otro me castigó. El me lo ha prometido, cuando llegamos a la habitación me tumba suavemente en la cama, y me mira intensamente, me sonrojo hasta que noto que toda mi sangre ha subido a las orejas, solo tengo mis braguitas, veo el deseo dominando sus ojos zarcos, ahora tan oscuros como una tormenta en el mar.

- Eres hermosa, casi me duele mirarte – me acecha con la mirada y me recorre como queriendo absorberme, es algo casi físico – esta noche te adoraré – promete y sé que lo hará.

- Ven, le digo, enséñame… todo – me siento un papel en blanco y quiero que me dibuje que me cree de nuevo para él y para mí sé que puede hacerlo…

Se gira para cerrar el pestillo y me pide permiso son un gesto casi imperceptible, me emociono por su muda pregunta, después de lo que le conté. Asiento con la cabeza impaciente, con él no me sentiría nunca encerrada y tampoco quiero dar otro espectáculo a Magde, oigo el clic de cierre y se vuelve para conectar el equipo, sonrío creo que se que tema elegirá esas canciones de Pereza que me sonrojaron la primera vez que las oí con él, las primeras notas suenan y la reconozco "Voy a comerte" ¡Hum! Y yo le dejaré…

Cuando vuelve a mí, me paso la lengua por los labios que tengo algo secos por el calor de sus besos - ¿Estas creando ambiente? - digo juguetona, la música suena _**"Puedes decir que no, puedes reírte a mis espaldas..."**_

- ¡Sí!, se que te encanta esta música te encanta dejarte llevar – es cierto cuanto me conoce la música me relaja imagino que es parte del "plan" - pero hay otro motivo, cuando grites de placer no quiero compartirlo con los vecinos.

- ¡Hum! Estás muy seguro de ti - digo arqueándome un poco y provocando que su mirada se oscurezca más, Dios estoy caliente anhelo tocarle sentirle dentro de mí. _**"Sé que te resulto indiferente y que nunca he merecido tu atención…", **_le veo sonreír con esa frase sabe que así me sentí yo, un beso corto roza mis labios.

Toda nuestra conversación se desarrolla entre susurros, está tumbado a mi lado sin dejar de recorrer mi cuerpo con su vista, sonríe torcido lo que le hace aparecer jodidamente sexy, noto como mi entrepierna se humedece aún más – Cariño, contigo no estoy seguro de nada, solo de que quiero que esta noche se grabe a fuego en tu mente, en tu cuerpo y que nunca me olvides, que esta noche sea la primera de tu nueva vida. _**"Y eso me pone tan caliente…"**_

- No era necesario decirlo, ya no podría olvidarte aunque quiera, ven hazme sentir… bien necesito sentirte conmigo y para mí - me giro hacia él y mis manos manipulan su cinturón y el botón de sus vaqueros con una habilidad que me desconocía, mientras él me besa profundamente agarrando mis nalgas para atraerme, termina de quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer, no puedo evitar bajar mis ojos hasta su virilidad que se muestra completamente ante mí, en todo su máximo esplendor - ¡hummm! – gruño haciéndole sonreír contra mi boca_**." Sin saber cómo ha sido, voy a colarme en tu mente estas sobre aviso…"**_

- Como siempre, te llevo ventaja - me dice agarrando la goma de mis braguitas y tirando de ellas hasta dejarme completamente expuesta a su vista, mis mejillas vuelven a enrojecer, pero esta vez en parte es por el deseo que me despierta esa visión. Justo cuando alargo mi mano para tocarle, me sujeta suavemente por las muñecas y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos elevando los brazos sobre mi cabeza. _**"Voy a comerte…". **_Se coloca sobre mí y su peso se siente agradable pegada a su piel su nariz vuelve a recorrer mi cara suavemente solo un momento y se aparta para disfrutar otra vez del panorama.

- Así - dice para sí - mucho mejor - ahora si quedo completamente a su merced, como si temiera asustarme me susurra al oído - Shhhhiiss - me callo la pequeña protesta que pugna por salir pero le miro extrañada - quiero verte, quiero saborearte con mis ojos, con mi manos, con mi boca - Con una mano une mis muñecas para impedirme tocarle – Esta noche eres tu quien será acariciada - Y mientras lo dice su dedo índice va trazando el arco de mis cejas, me besa los párpados, y sobre todo no deja de mirarme, el calor en la parte baja de mi abdomen es abrasador, esta incertidumbre solo me excita aun más si cabe_. __**"Pero ahora dime, dime que no, ríete en mi cara…" **_oigo la melodía - es tu última oportunidad – me dice expectante.

Solo un gemido escapa de mis labios, su roce es tan dulce y al mismo tiempo sensual – ooohhh - y como si de una señal se tratara, comienza a trazar, con su lengua en mi piel, líneas que no se a donde van que me queman como el fuego y hacen que mi interior se derrita. _**"Soy corredor de fondo y funciono mejor cuando me han dado por perdido, eso dará un extra de morbo, cuando por fin te dé el mordisco…"**_

Su mano baja hasta mi cadera mientras con la lengua traza círculos en mi ombligo, resulta embriagador, siento que ahoga un gemido cuando sus dedos alcanzan el vello entre mis piernas su boca sigue bajando cosiendo de besos toda mi piel, el saber que me encuentro en posición tan vulnerable hace que me estremezca_**, "Sin saber cómo ha sido voy a colarme en tu mente estás sobre aviso, Voy a comerte…" **_ mis piernas se abren para él, al notar como acaricia la parte interna de mis muslos solo alcanzo a respirar lo el aire suficiente para no morir ahogada, quiero que se deje de rodeos, pero su boca decide castigarme, un latigazo de placer hace que me arquee completamente cuando noto su lengua recorriendo lentamente mi intimidad. Definitivamente iba a hacerlo y yo moriría de placer en ese mismo momento.

- Oh, Dios... me estás… matando…

Su risa vibra en mi carne lo que me provoca otro subidón me agito desesperada por tocarle, en mis dedos queman las caricias que quiero darle, pero Peeta no las suelta ni suaviza su agarre, esa lengua me posee, me inunda de calor, siento que mi interior palpita cuando con la mano libre estimula mi centro de placer, el deseo de fundirme con él me hace soltar un pequeño grito, y levantar más mis caderas, hacia su boca, buscando más**."**_**Voy a colarme en tu mente… estás sobre aviso… Vas a quererme",**_ le quiero le quiero dentro de mí me vuelve loca de deseo.

- Por favor… por favor… suplico, mis... manos – suplico

- Aguanta un poco más - vuelve a vibrar su voz cerca de mí.

Ahora sé que es desear algo - …no puedo...aahhhh - sus dedos entran en mi sin avisar, se deslizan fácilmente en mi interior, me está llevando al borde de la locura, sabe cómo moverlos, la bola que se forma en mi estómago está adquiriendo proporciones ciclópeas, casi siento que va a llegar, estoy a punto de lograrlo, Peeta lo nota y enseguida retira los dedos, ¡oh dios! la sensación de frustración es enorme ¿me ha llevado al límite para esto?, necesito tenerle ya no admite demoras, entonces como adivinando mi pensamiento me suelta la manos sube hasta mi boca y me besa impregnando mis labios con mi propio sabor.

Me aferro a sus hombros para atraerle a mí y noto como su sexo roza el mío encendiendo de nuevo el fuego donde había quedado, pero esta vez la sensación es más fuerte es como si un rayo me atravesara, mi espalda se curva completamente hacia él, que ese momento, me posee. Como si lo tuviera planeado otra canción había comenzado a sonar cantándome lo que estamos sintiendo. _**"No quiero nada, nada más, me sobra respirar…"**_

Aprieto mis piernas en torno a sus caderas, y acaricio su espalda, nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, nuestros cuerpos húmedos por el sudor moviéndose, en un compás único y sincronizado, encajan perfectamente, como si en otra vida hubiéramos sido solo uno, nos miramos fijamente, las bocas entreabiertas se buscan, muerden, besan. _**"Sube, sube, sube conmigo déjalo todo yo te cuido…".**_ Siento, que estoy al borde de las lágrimas, Peeta siguen entrando y saliendo de mí con embestidas cada vez más potentes, pequeños gritos escapan de mi garganta con cada una de ellas.

_**"Todo, todo, todo, todo, yo quiero contigo todo. Poco, muy poco a poco, poco, que venga la magia y estemos solos, solos, solos, solos, yo quiero contigo sólo…".**_

- Katniss… - mi nombre en sus labios es como ambrosía - Me… ¿deseas?...

- Más que a nada… si paras… moriré.

- Quería oírtelo… decir.

- Creo… que voy a estallar… por dios… no pares… ahora – El aire me llega con dificultad pero quien lo necesita cuando estoy entre los brazos de Peeta

Jadeamos sin control, nos besamos sin control, Peeta coloca su cabeza en mi clavícula, y aumenta el ritmo, que yo sigo por inercia embargada en el deseo, oigo su respiración en mi cuello la siento acariciar mi piel, estoy casi sentada sobre él, su roce es insoportable no puedo verle los ojos, - quiero que … me mires – pido sus ojos casi negros por el deseo se prenden en mí, se que el también está a punto me siento atrapada en una espiral de sensaciones que sube y sube hasta explotar, me oigo gritar, pero no sé que soy yo, y conmigo Peeta que se tensa hacia atrás alcanzando los dos un orgasmo mayor que el estallido de una supernova.

Caemos rendidos en la cama, sin fuerzas completamente agotados, Peet no se separa de mí enseguida, pero me hacer girar hasta colocarme encima de él intentamos recuperar la respiración y poco a poco conseguimos serenarnos.

- ¿Y bien? - me mira sonriente

- ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?, que fue eso… no sabes cómo me sentí. Sonrío contra su piel provocando que vibre.

- Nada que no te merecieses dice entre sensual y divertido, solo te di lo que pedías – _**"Todo"**_ Te gustó más ahora la canción de _**Pereza**_– pregunta entre sexy y divertido, aun lo recuerda, la primera vez que la oí con él solo éramos amigos, me hice la dormida pero me pareció sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo de eso hace meses ahora…

Me siento sonrojar, pero contesto – Me encanta, en realidad siempre me encantó y ¿en serio? ¿Pedí yo esto? – Pregunto divertida, ¡claro que lo pedí! - ¿seguro no te equivocaste con el pedido? Lo que me has dado supera todas mis fantasías, yo sabía que no podía ser como lo viví yo, pero... esto.

- Te lo dije en la ducha eso no era ni el principio de lo que quería darte ¿te encuentras bien? – Su sonrisa extendida en su cara me bloquea casi me atonta, es tan hermoso…

- Mejor que bien ¿y tú? – deseo que haya disfrutado no quiero ver una mirada de decepción no en sus ojos.

- Nunca me sentí así con nadie, estar contigo ha sido increíble, es una sensación que no puedo explicar, has borrado todo lo anterior de un plumazo – aparta con su mano un mechón de mi frente y yo me derrito por él.

- Tu también lo has hecho conmigo cumpliste tu promesa de hacerlo especial, de sentirme amada, deseada y querida.

- Es todo lo que deseaba amor, eres mi niña, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño otra vez.

Nos acurrucados uno en brazos del otro y noto como sube el edredón para cubrirnos cruzo una pierna con las suyas y le beso antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**rorritonacho** gracias por leer…;**Sil-LJDH** por fin… lo que querías leer ¿no?, si esa escena es genial, Billy Cristal no me gusta nada, pero bueno tendría su público digo yo…

Espero que os guste _**bsitos Peetkat**_


	11. El día siguiente

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon - Perdón se me fue la pinza y tuve que eliminar el capitulo la habia metido pero bien.  
**_

* * *

_**El día Siguiente  
**_

_**Pov Peeta  
**_

¡Hummm!, me desperezo lentamente estirando los brazos he dormido como un tronco y me siento genial lo de anoche no se me olvidará nunca, ver la cara de Katniss disfrutando del sexo por primera vez es una imagen que definitivamente quiero llevarme a la tumba, sonrío sin poder evitarlo su mirada… su voz pidiendo más…, yo que voy de padre protector y mi niña, pasando hambre ja, ja, ja, por favor, cuando se ha vuelto tan lanzada tan pasional estoy solo en la cama y seguramente está en la ducha, y sin avisarme ¡Señorita eso no está nada bien!, me voy a perder su cuerpo de nuevo bajo el agua… en fin otra vez será.

En realidad agradezco este tiempo para relajarme y pensar en todo, para que mi mente por fin se haga a la idea de que mis mejor fantasía erótica por fin se ha hecho realidad, es real, Katniss es mía, completamente mía y no sé cómo ni a que Dios cristiano o pagano debo agradecérselo, pero ahora mismo podría morir y moriría feliz.

Después de la angustia y el miedo que vi en sus ojos la noche siguiente a la de la fiesta por fin vuelvo a tener conmigo a mi mejor amiga, con su sonrisa y sus comentarios cortantes, pero ahora es mejor ahora también es mi amante, me ha confiado todo, y yo le he dado lo único que poseo, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Jamás pensé que podría sentir así, si ya sé que no es la primera vez que lo hago, de hecho nunca he tenido problemas para llevarme alguna chica a la cama, pero esto, la idea de hacerlo sin el látex de siempre separándonos, aún me hace dar vueltas la cabeza, normalmente no lo hubiera hecho, nunca lo he hecho antes ni siquiera con Glimmer, en el fondo creo que nunca llegue a fiarme de ella, es algo demasiado comprometido implica demasiada confianza en tu pareja, y llega quien me nos te esperas, mi mejor amiga mi Kat, y tira por tierra todos mis principios, solo sé que cuando mencionó que tomaba la píldora la idea de usar también el condón desapareció de mi pensamiento.

Katniss no quería engañarme, ni cazarme, se entregó a mí con total confianza, y de paso arrasó con todo, me rompió y volvió a construirme y nunca más seré el mismo, quien me iba a decir que la chica de ojos tímidos que conocí en la fila de admisiones, que tanta dulzura me inspiró iba a reclamarme mi promesa de hacerla sentir amada, con esa urgencia y exigencia, que iba a sentirla arquearse de placer a mi contacto , esa entrega y su sabor ¡oh Dios!, no sé cómo voy a ser capaz de aguantar las clases, sabiendo que hay debajo de su pantalón conociendo la pasión de la que es capaz su cuerpo, ¡mierda!, estos pensamientos no están ayudando nada Peeta Mellark mírate aquí con la tienda de campaña plantada, me he convertido en un pervertido, me giro un poco para quedar de lado ya que oigo unos pasos en el pasillo y cierro los ojos haciéndome el dormido me gusta mirarla sin que se dé cuenta, ¡hum! sí por ella me he pervertido.

En cuanto la veo entrar en la habitación sé que no es una buena idea, en vez de tranquilizarme lo que tengo ante mí me endurece aún más, se acerca a la cómoda y saca un juego de ropa interior me mira de reojo y tengo que controlar la sonrisa, sé que piensa que estoy dormido, deja caer el albornoz y se suelta el pelo que recogía en una pinza, el mundo podría moverse y yo seguiría allí prendido de la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, se coloca las braguitas blancas, y el sujetador a juego, la perfecta imagen de la sencillez y la inocencia quien diría que es la misma fierecilla que se liberó anoche bajo mis caricias el pensamiento me hace sonreír.

- Deja de mirarme, sé que no estás dormido – me dice mi niña y se da la vuelta para acercarse a la cama, sus ojos gris plomo tienen una chispa de luz que brilla como el diamante, siempre me gustaron sus ojos, pero nunca la había visto así, su sonrisa perfecta en esos labios carnosos de un precioso rojo natural. Y es por mí que brillan y esa sonrisa es para mí.

- ¡Oh! Me has descubierto déjame con mis fantasías un ratito más – no puedo creerme que yo esté tan tontorrón Kat se acerca peligrosamente para mi salud y me besa en la mejilla -

-¿Fantasías?, lo de anoche fue una fantasía? – Está jugando conmigo

- Si, anoche morí, y estuve en el cielo – me siento romántico y ella tiene la culpa

- ja, ja, ja, que tonto te pones, vamos tienes que estar presentable tenemos que ir a clase – su risa resuena en toda la habitación y me hace feliz.

- ¿Y no podemos quedarnos un poquito más? - digo estirando el brazo para agarrar su cintura y tumbarla junto a mí.

- No, hoy tenemos que ir comenzamos las prácticas de Internacional y ya sabes cómo es la bruja esa, además de ponerlo difícil la muy pedorra, se queda con tu cara – pues me parece que lo llevamos crudo… definitivamente no se ha mirado al espejo.

- Pues entonces a nosotros nos va a tener fichados todo el año, ¿tú te has visto? -

- ¿Visto? Si estoy como siempre – es tan… no se

- Entonces te miraste sin gafas porque de cómo siempre nada, tus ojos brillan, seguro que a mí también se me nota.

- A ver … - se pone las gafas y se acerca más me estudia como a bicho de laboratorio, no puedo evitar una carcajada - te veo igual, igual de guapo igual de sexy igual de tonto - Y se contagia de mi risa.

- SI dos tontos felices y satisfechos ja ja ja.- al menos la risa me ha relajado ya no siento como un lobo a punto de saltar sobre ella, aunque claro no podría prometer nada.

- Bueno pues que le den -

- ¿Qué le den? - ¿Qué cosa es esa? No puedo librarme de las ganas de reír.

- ¡Sí! que le den, no pienso dejar que nada me arruine el día, venga a la ducha ¡ah! Y te llevas mi albornoz, Magde está a punto de llegar y el otro día ya vio la suficiente anatomía de mi chico – como me gusta oírla llamarme así y con un ligero toque de celos en su voz.

- Katniss ¿tú crees que voy a caber en tu albornoz? - levanto una ceja divertido - te saco más de una cabeza.

- ¡Pues entonces más motivo! Y date aire si no cabes en el albornoz vete al baño a la de ¡ya!, mientras me pongo las lentillas y me visto.

- Vale – cedo al fin - alcánzame una camiseta.

- Ni de coña, he dicho que no quiero que Magde te vea, no que no te quiera ver yo - abro los ojos por la sorpresa, pero enseguida sonrío levantándome de la cama sin nada más que yo. Aunque el rubor sube a sus mejillas no aparta la mirada, me recorre de arriba abajo mientras salgo de la habitación en dirección a la ducha sin poder contener una carcajada. Esto va a ser divertido.

Termino de ducharme y las oigo hablando en el salón, Magde ya ha llegado y parece que están discutiendo algo, me paso la toalla por el pelo y salgo del baño. Con la toalla en la cintura, justo igual que la otra vez.

Lo primero que veo es a Mag tirando de la camiseta de Katniss y discutiendo las dos -¡qué no!, que no me da la gana.

- Pero déjame, ¿a ti que más te da? - dice la rubia

- Hola chicas ¿interrumpo algo? - las dos se vuelven a la vez, Katniss me dirige una mirada asesina de _,"¿ves? ya te dije que te pusieras el albornoz" _ lo que no hace más que divertirme, sobre todo cuando tapa los ojos de su amiga, que se ha quedado mirándome con unas sonrisa en los labios.

- No espeta Kat, ¡venga vístete!, esto son cosas de chicas y tu no mires más que ya tienes a Héctor abusona. – eso es ¡una orden!, esta celosa… lo dicho muy divertido.

- Venga vale te dejo que me cambies la ropa – se rinde al fin mi chica - pero sólo por hoy y sólo porque mi tonto chico sigue parado como un pasmarote cuando debería vestirse – otra vez esa mirada, sus mejillas arreboladas me encantan. ¡Vamos! - Las veo entrar en la habitación de Magde.

Sólo espero que no le ponga una de esas falditas que lleva ella, no daría a basto a espantar moscones, y no digamos yo….. Ufff.

Me visto rápidamente, vaqueros… y… ¡Vale mamá me pondré camisa!, veo que ha metido una en la bolsa y a Katniss le encanta, no sé cómo consigue guardarlo todo sin que se arrugue, bueno si ella se va a arreglar no pasa nada por pasar de la camiseta hoy… pero que no se acostumbren, me calzo mis botas militares que no se ven tan mal bajo mi vaquero recto oscuro. ¡Ay dios que me veo como Javi!, pasando revista, ¡bah! Pienso levantando los hombros, no me importa es un pequeño precio si a ella le gusta, por una vez creo que seguiré mi propio consejo de tener contenta a mi tesoro, ja ja ja.

Recojo la carpeta y los bolígrafos y me siento a esperar, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abre, ¡vale!, creo que mi boca llega a la mesa, Katniss ha conseguido mantenerse en su vaquero pero ahora sin la camiseta larga veo que la cintura queda en su cadera marcándola, una estrecha línea de su carne se ve entre la cinturilla del pantalón y el borde de la blusa, en cuanto se mueve un poco asoma su ombligo, la blusa es una sencilla camiseta roja con el logo de Betty Boop, en sus pies asoman unas botas con algo de punta redondeada negras pero el tacón es alto, Magde le ha hecho bucles en algunos mechones de su pelo que enmarcan su cara y algo más es algo sutil pero… la ha maquillado, solo un poco pero lo suficiente para resaltar su belleza natural. Está preciosa, no puedo articular palabra, si sigue así no llegaré a viejo moriré de infarto ¡seguro!.

-¿Qué ahora también te da igual? - dice Mag señalándome con la un gesto de la cabeza.

Katniss sonríe y se acerca segura - Vamos cielo cierra esa boca, que no es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto? - Repito como un autómata - ¿Tu sabes cómo estás?

- Dímelo tú – me reta traviesa.

Un gruñido escapa de mi garganta - Tu y yo preciosa, en cuanto acaben las clases, a casa - Parezco Tarzán con Jane - Una sonrisa seductora se dibuja en su boca, ¡oh! estoy creando un monstruo. Toma su cazadora y salimos abrazados por la cintura. Con el rabillo del ojo veo a Magde detrás nuestro riendo como una niña, le guiño un ojo y pienso que tengo que darle las gracias… o quizás no, tanto atractivo junto me traerá problemas seguro.

Cuando llegamos a la Facultad estoy saturado, menos mal que encontramos sitio para sentarnos porque iba llenito, así al menos no corro el riesgo de partirle al cara alguien si se hubiese rozado con ella, tengo que acostúmbrame a tener una novia tan… cañón, en el trayecto no había tipo viejo o joven que no volviese la cabeza para mirarle el culo. Ufff y el día acaba de empezar.

- Mientras llegan los demás voy al baño ¿vale? Me pica un poco el ojo, hacía mucho calor en el metro, quiero revisar las lentillas ¿ok? - Me besa en los labios, lo que provoca múltiples miradas de envidia, ¿pero esta chica no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor?

AL poco llegan Jose y Javi - ¿Que tal? - está mejor Katniss de su resfriado? - y me da con el codo en gesto cómplice.

- Sip está perfectamente - estoy un pelín cabreado, no dejo de lanzar miraditas a ver si vuelve.

- Anda que no te costó decidirte. No sé cómo has podido esperar tanto a decírselo.

Sonrío algo relajado y me excuso - si pero ya sabes que no estaba seguro.

- Claro, y Julio Cesar no hablaba latín ¡no te fastidia el tío! - dice Jose - El comentario me hace soltar una carcajada, de pronto veo que abren los ojos como platos.

- Joder , Vaya , pibón - Por favor que no sea ella.

- Has visto que pedazo de… - me vuelvo, ¡es ella!, le tapo la boca antes de que diga alguna barbaridad y se gane un tortazo.

- Si la he visto, ha venido conmigo – contesto con una voz que no reconozco ni yo.

Sus caras de asombro van de Katniss a mí y al revés un par de veces, - ¿Kat? - dicen al unísono cuando llega a nuestra altura, se ha recogido el pelo con una pinza y unos pequeños bucles caen a los lados de su cara.- Hola guapos, ¿qué tal la fiesta? - un pinchacito de celos me llega cuando ella les abraza y planta un beso en sus mejillas.

- Dios Peeta - me suelta Javi - a ver la receta esa que compraste para el catarro ¡la quiero ya!.

- La leche Kat, estás que lo tiras - comenta Jose. Ella no para de sonreír se ha sonrojado y yo no sé qué decir a mí siempre me pareció preciosa, pero en plan natural, reconozco que Magde tiene un arte especial para realzar la materia prima.

- Más bien dirás que se lo tira dice señalándome. Ja ja ja – apuntilla el rubio

- Javi por favor – al final ya verás…

Sus risas son contagiosas - ¡madre mía chicos, que bien os sienta el "amor"! - y hace la señal de las comillas a los lados de su cara, ¡ya está se la ganó! - Ay Peeta.

- Toma por pazguato, vamos clase y cuidadito con acercarse a MI chica ¿ok?

- ¡Uy! que posesivo te has vuelto ¿no? - Se carcajea Javi.

Hoy va a ser un día muuuuuy largo. Pero cuando miro a Katniss, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa confiada, moviéndose con seguridad entre nosotros, me siento feliz, arriesgarme a besarla en la fiesta fue la mejor decisión que nunca he tomado.

- Vamos me dice, entremos. Me da la mano y buscamos nuestros asientos para enfrentarnos juntos a la bruja de derecho internacional.

* * *

**Bien este he actualizado mucho antes así ya puedo centrarme en el otro fic.**

Espero que os guste. **Sil- que no te he señalado Jajaja, pero me alegro que te gustase y nadie piensa mal de ti, a ver quién es el valiente, mi imaginación siempre fue así pero antes no escribía nada de nada y todo se perdía. Sitos wapa XD. ****Rorritonacho, mi mente no es pervertida es que tú eres muy… ya sabes… bsitos XD.Y prometo que el boton de los Reviews no muerde ni nada de eso... de verdad...  
**

**Peetkat**


	12. Pequeña seductora

**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon**

* * *

_**Pequeña seductora**_

_Contigo Aprendí_

_Armando Manzanero/versión Luis Miguel._

Humm, que oportuno, pienso desperezándome, la radio suena con una canción de amor,_**"Contigo aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones Contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones…"**_ no es que sea mi estilo pero no puedo evitar quedarme escuchando soñadora, perdida en las palabras que desgrana esta voz conocida, y que me recuerdan a Peeta todo lo que he aprendido con él las mejores emociones de mi vida ha llenado mi mundo de ilusión**. **_**Aprendí que la semana tiene más de siete días**__… _tiene toda una vida que espero pasar contigo _**a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí.**_

Si , soy feliz por estar con él _**Aprendí,**_Peeta me lo ha enseñado todo, la amistad y el amor no concibo mi mundo sin él_**que puede un beso ser más dulce y más profundo**__ ¡_oh! Si , sus besos me enloquecen y me calman nunca pensé que algo asi pudiera suceder _…__**que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo…**_no sería justo_ …__**Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví…**_eso sin duda _**y contigo aprendí que yo nací el día que te conocí."**_Volví a nacer eso es cierto no era una persona completa hasta que entró en mi vida.

Nunca he sido muy romántica, a pesar de que enamorarme en silencio de Peeta sería lo mejor que hubiera hecho en la vida, si no fuese porque enamorarme a gritos de él es muchísimo mejor, aunque eso me cueste aguantar a Javi cada vez que nos ve juntos, que pesadilla de niño, y parece que lo suyo con Belén va viento en popa.

Quedamos muchas veces, y ella se acerca a nuestra facultad cuando termina sus clases o la recogemos los viernes para ir a Arguelles a tomar cañas. Belén, es dos años menor que yo, su hermana era mi amiga en el colegio, al elegir ella medicina, nos distanciamos un poco pero Belén me la recuerda muchísimo, ah, hemos ampliado la familia.

Ayer estuvimos en el barrio de Malasaña, aun queda algo del lo que fue el ambiente de la movida madrileña, el Bar se llama El Penta, es el mismo aun que aparece en la canción de Nacha pop _La chica de ayer,_ podía escucharse eso de _**"... y luego por la noche al Penta a escuchar, canciones que consiguen que te pueda amar"**_, y La Vía Láctea, nos encanta la música de la movida; es casi vivir la historia, de hecho creo que somos los más jóvenes de aquí, aparecen en cualquier , reportaje, novela, musical o serie de televisión que se haga sobre los ochenta, esas canciones tan básicas, fruto del háztelo tu mismo, estuvimos bailando hasta al menos las tres de la madrugada, Magde estuvo también con nosotros, al principio a ella y a Belén por poco les da algo, ellas que son de Lady Gaga, jajaja, hicieron buenas migas, solas frente a estos frikis jaja; al final terminaron por reconocer casi todas las canciones, o al menos las de Alaska , pero creo que la conocen más por el programa con Mario de la MTV, jaja. Se lo pasaron pipa, ya verás cuando las llevemos al Heve, la cuna de Ska-P ; eso no quiero perdérmelo por nada.

Creo que Héctor vuelve hoy de su viaje de trabajo, pero no podía dejarla sola en casa, la verdad congenió bien con todos, no sé porque no los había presentado antes, en fin, más vale tarde que nunca.

Puede ser el destino, ¿y si no la hubiera llamado para conseguir las entradas? el día que decidí tomar la iniciativa del grupo y llevarlos a esa bendita fiesta, desde entonces no soy la misma, me siento fuerte y segura de mí, y se quien lo ha hecho posible, muevo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, duerme como un niño, la semi - sonrisa en su boca tan conocida ahora para mí, los días que no puede quedarse me duele todo el cuerpo por su ausencia, cuanto le echo de menos, pero seamos positivos digo sonriendo hoy no es uno de esos días, y sinceramente pienso que esto lo nuestro tenía que pasar de una forma u otra.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- dice Peeta

- Aun no tengo ni idea de cómo haces eso - contesto volviendo mi cara hacia él.

- ¿el qué?

- Saber lo que hago cuando aun tienes los ojos cerrados.

- Humm, es un secreto - susurra acercando su cara y dándome un besito.

- ohh, y me lo contarás algún día? Pregunto acercando mi cuerpo al suyo y rozándome con él - y ha pasado más de un mes desde la primera vez que dormimos desnudos, y justo como prometió no permite que nada nos separe, y tengo que darle la razón en que así es más cómodo, sonrío para mí, recordando la noche anterior, después de despedirnos de los chicos.

- Solo si tú me dices que piensas ahora mismo - sus manos han empezado a acariciarme - estas empezando a sonrojarte.

- Creo que los dos vamos a mantener el secreto, así seremos más "misteriosos".

Sus labios se abren en una amplia sonrisa, que me encandila - aquí el único misterio es cuanto tardarás en lanzarte sobre mi - me dice abriendo por fin los ojos, esos maravillosos ojos azul zafiro que me encienden en llamas cuando me mira justo como lo está haciendo ahora.

- Oh, eres malvado, pero esta vez aguantaré, te quedas sin desayuno - respondo pícara y me doy la vuelta.

- Vale, pues el que no aguanta soy yo - entonces una de sus manos se mete entre mis piernas desde atrás y roza mi intimidad - aunque no creo que hubieses ganado una prueba de resistencia - dios, estoy húmeda, me acerca hasta él y noto su dureza en mi espalda, me río sin poderlo evitar - creo que tu tampoco - humm me muerdo el labio cuando noto sus dedos entrar en mí - vas a matarme -

- Me lo debes - susurra en mi cuello haciendo que se me erice la piel, mientras sigue moviendo su mano - anoche me atacaste con alevosía y premeditación, eso sin olvidar la nocturnidad, tengo que aplicarte un castigo.

Me acerco más a él gimiendo de deseo, me está poseyendo con sus dedos, pongo mi mano detrás y alcanzo su miembro abriendo las piernas para colocarlo en mi zona más caliente, aparta los dedos y me deja guiarlo hasta introducirlo en mí, provocando que mi cuerpo se arquee en su busca, su mano libre atrapa mi pecho y lo acaricia de forma lenta y estimulante, mientras con la otra se ocupa de otra parte más sensible.

Comienzo a moverme a ritmo lento hasta que no queda espacio entre nosotros, mis nalgas golpean en su cadera con cada movimiento, noto el vello de sus piernas rozando las mías, cada poro de mi piel le siente, me muerde el hombro con un gruñido y se acopla a mi ritmo, acelerando y relajando los embates sólo para hacerlo durar más, me voy quedando poco a poco sin aire, todo el espacio ocupado por una sensación de calor que amenaza con convertirse en un incendio cuando acelera más su ritmo, nuestras respiraciones se entrecortan, algún pequeño grito escapa entre mis dientes, en esta posición no puedo verle la cara pero su aliento entrecortado golpea en mi nuca siento como deposita pequeños besos que me hacen llevar el cuello hacia su boca, pone sus dientes en mi oreja mordisqueándola cada mordisco es una pequeña punzada de placer que noto en mi vientre.

- no puedo aguantar más - digo mientras llega mi primer orgasmo pero no me da tregua, su ritmo se hace más lento solo un minuto, para volver a moverse con fuerza en mi interior sin dejarme caer de la sensación que me llena, ahora quiere alcanzarme jadea sollozante a mi lado acelerando sus caderas estamos a punto de llegar al cenit, y todo se vuelve un carrusel, que gira a mi alrededor cuando terminamos, vacíos de aire y llenos del placer y el amor que nos damos siempre que estamos juntos.

Me abraza por detrás y me acuna contra su pecho mientras ambos recobramos la respiración, sale mí despacio, lo que aun me provoca un escalofrío y acaricia mi trasero suavemente con la mano.

- Pagué…..mi deuda? - Susurro.

- Huuum, con creces preciosa – lo dice en un tono tan satisfecho y sensual que me provoca la risa y a poco Peet me acompaña estallando los dos en carcajadas.

Esto es lo mejor de dormir juntos, despertarme y tenerlo para mí.

- Hay que levantarse – aviso, pero ninguno hace amago de moverse.

- Lo sé, solo déjame abrazarte un poquito más – dice con voz de niño soñoliento.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarle,- vale pero mejor así – me doy la vuelta quiero mirarte un ratito Peeta me mira y sonríe por lo que digo -

- ¿y eso? – pregunta su voz más tierna

- Sabes que me gusta ver tus ojos, aún no he podido disfrutar de ellos hoy, me encanta el brillo que tienen después de hacerlo.

- Eres lo más dulce que conozco - y besa mi nariz.

En ese momento se oyen unos golpes en la puerta, **TOC TOCTOC.**

- A ver los de las nueve semanas y media, salid ya que me tenéis más aburrida que una ostra, para un día que estoy en casa-

- Vaaaale, Magde ya vamos - desde que sale con Héctor apenas viene por casa, así que la tenemos prácticamente para nosotros solos todo el tiempo, puedo decir que hemos hecho el amor en todos los rincones imaginables - solo respetamos la habitación de Magde, y cualquier día de estos la tentación será demasiado fuerte.

- Es que necesito contacto humano, - finge lloriquear detrás de la puerta - Solo os tengo a vosotros

- Encima somos segundo plato – espeto - anda que no tienes morro tú ni nada.

Peeta se ríe detrás de mí mientras su incipiente barba me rasca en el hombro al rozarme con sus labios, es una sensación deliciosa.

- Me levanto con desgana y comienzo a vestirme, me pongo una camiseta de Peet y alcanzo también uno de sus bóxer que ahora tienen un lugar preferente en el cajón de mi ropa interior, cuando me doy la vuelta para encararle está apoyado sobre un codo mirándome divertido.

- ¿Qué? - digo dando una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados,- ¿te gusta lo que ves?.

- Me encanta, pero a ver si yo me entero, ¿Cuándo mi ropa ha pasado a ser, nuestra ropa?.

- Desde…que….descubrí…cuanto me gusta…. el olor de tu colonia y…..sentir tus bóxer en mi piel, digo cortando la frase y acercándome lentamente a él subiendo la camiseta hasta mi cintura para que pueda verme – pero cuando quieras puedes ponerte alguna de mis braguitas así estaremos en paz y mi ropa pasará a ser nuestra ropa – añado con voz sensual

Su cara es un poema, se muerde el labio y cae con la cabeza sobre la almohada y se tapa con el edredón.

- No quiero verte, ¿Dónde está mi niña? Que has hecho con ella bruja manipuladora – finge lloriquear desolado.

- Mentiroso, te encanta verme así - digo con voz melosa - ¿en serio no te gusta saber que tu piel ha estado donde ahora está la mía?

- ¡Dios! te has convertido en una arpía seductora devora-hombres - me suelta destapándose para mirarme.

Pongo mi mejor cara de inocencia y me pongo a gatas sobre la cama casi pegando mi nariz con la suya - Ah ¿Si? ¿y dime a quien hay que juzgar por eso? - le rebato lamiéndome un labio en una actuación digna de la Lolita de Nabokov. Sus ojos brillan acuciados de nuevo por el deseo, y pienso… lo siento Magde, solo un poquito más, percibo que va a lanzarse sobre mí aunque si espera mucho seré yo quien lo haga.

- Katniss - grita Magde al otro lado de la puerta - tu tío.

En un segundo, paso a modo "alerta máxima", teléfono rojo ¿Qué hace aquí mi tío?, nos levantamos de un salto recogiendo, Peeta recogiendo su ropas como puede y poniéndose lo primero que pilla, nos miramos en silencio con gestos nervioso.

¿y ahora qué? .

- Rápido susurro, ¿debajo de la cama? - me dedica una mirada, de incredulidad, - vamos si mi tío te ve así te corta la cabeza, una cosa es que no me vea mucho y otra muy distinta que me pille en la cama con alguien.

- OH - vocaliza sin sonido y asiente, haciendo lo que le pido.

Me coloco un poco el pelo y abro la puerta, Magde se lanza al interior de la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lleva el inalámbrico en su mano y lo tapa con la otra.

- Al teléfono - dice y pone cara de inocente.

Peeta se levanta con cara de pocos amigos y es como ver una película de cine mudo ella conteniendo la carcajada, y el saltando para perseguirla, y creo que matarla, pero en ese momento me parece bien, ya le defenderé cuando salga el juicio.

El teléfono está en mi mano, cuando me recupero del susto respiro hondo y cierro la puerta para contestar sin que suenen las carreras por la casa de estos dos trastos que tengo por novio y amiga. ¿Qué querrá ahora?

- Hola?

- Hola, Katniss ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, que es el jaleo que se oye ahí?

- uf nada estaba en el baño y los vecinos están de obras, llevo unos días con todo este cisco… - pero que bien me ha quedado, le noto dudar pero luego pasa a otra cosa, seguramente tiene prisa por acabar.

- Oh bueno, solo quería decirte que necesito verte mañana.

- Mañana no puedo tengo clase.

- Pues lo dejas, yo no tengo mucho tiempo

- Tengo un examen, yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo ¿sabes?.

- Perdona - le noto pensativo y al final vuelve a hablar - bueno a las doce estaré en mi oficina de Madrid, podrías pasarte al terminar? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo por teléfono?

- Creo que es mejor que vengas.

- De acuerdo - se me nota con desgana - mañana a las doce pero dame algo de cuartelillo, quince minutos más o menos ok.

- Perfecto, te espero - Y cuelga, hace casi seis meses que no le veo no entiendo a que viene la urgencia ahora. En fin a iré a poner paz antes de que estos dos se maten o… quizás ayude a Peeta a deshacerme del cadáver….

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y comentado esta historia os contesto Pm ok?**

Y perdón por la tardanza pero no he tenido mucho tiempo además en cuanto llega un puente me separan de mi amada conexión y me hacen polvo.

Bsitos


	13. Que si, que soy yo pero ¿y ella?

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon**_

* * *

_**Que si, que soy yo pero...¿y ella?**_

Salgo de la habitación mirando incrédula el teléfono, no tengo ni idea de que puede querer, en fin si quiero averiguarlo tendré que ir, salgo rápidamente hasta el salón donde veo a Peeta a almohadazo limpio con Magde, al final el cabreo se ha convertido en una pelea de críos, les miro sin creerlo, tomo una almohada y me lanzo a la batalla, mi chico casi va perdiendo, tengo que defenderle.

- Eres una mala pécora - suelto - ¿cómo se te ocurre darnos ese susto? – la pregunta es retórica, evidentemente para obligarnos a salir de la habitación, le propino un golpe en el trasero.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, no es mi culpa, os lo pedía amablemente, y no me habéis escuchado. - ¡Pam! - me da en el brazo

- Pero ¿es que no podías esperar? - pregunta Peet y ¡mira que hacerme esconder debajo de la cama! - ahora está mirándome a mí - esto no te lo perdono, como un vulgar Don Juan pillado con su amante - y me da en la espalda.

- Ah ¡perfecto! esto es un todos contra todos ¿no?. ¡Os vais a enterar! – Me lanzo al ataque – luchad por vuestras vidas tributos - grito.

Nos lo pasamos como los indios hasta que sonó un golpe en la puerta, nos quedamos clavados, por la sorpresa, Magde se atusa el pelo y con su mejor sonrisa se dirige a abrir - tregua - susurra.

En la puerta se encuentra mi vecino, con pijama y ¿zapatillas?.

- Buenos días, Sr. Gómez – saluda con todo su encanto Magde.

- ¡Que buenos días ni buenos días!, ¿qué horas son estas de hacer ruido?, más un domingo, ¡vamos que para un día que tiene uno libre!, no puede ni remolonear en la cama.

- ¡Ups! disculpe, y ¿a qué hora le parece que es la adecuada? - casi no podemos aguantar la risa - a las doce ¿le va bien? - la rubia pone su mejor cara de inocencia esa que desarma a cualquiera y nuestro vecino no va a ser menos por supuesto.

- No puedo con vosotras - al final sonríe, no en vano nos encarga cuidar sus plantas cuando está fuera - vale a las doce, pero dejadme descansar un poquito.

- Gracias Sr. Gómez. - Cierra la puerta y se gira hacia nosotros

- Ya lo habéis oído hasta las doce no podéis matarme.

- Bueeeeeeno, algo se nos ocurrirá,- dice Peeta acercándose a ella con ojos de peligro.

- Ok, Ok, no lo haré más, venga os invito a chocolate con churros, vestíos nos vamos al centro, he quedado con Héctor en San Ginés.

- ¿con Héctor? – la sorpresa es porque quiere que quedemos con ellos esto va en serio de verdad.

- Si volvió de su viaje, me gustaría que, ya sabes - comenta con cierta timidez - que le conocieras - Y a este no le vas a dejar solo ¿no?, desde que salís juntos parece que no tiene casa, ¿tu madre no te echa de menos, guapito? – pregunta señalando a Peeta

- Oye "guapita" - gruñe Peet - que este, tiene un nombre y además. si casi ni asomas por aquí ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué deje solita a mi Katniss? – me pone el brazo sobre los hombros y tira de mi en gesto protector besándome la coronilla, y yo le sigo el juego haciendo pucheritos - además mi madre por fin ha conocido a alguien que le gusta después de divorciarse de mi padre ya le toca disfrutar ¿no? – no lo dice enfadado ni tampoco para justificarse pero le deja a Magde clara la información y de paso las señales, está conmigo sí o sí, y eso a mi amiga le encanta, y que narices a mí también me encanta.

- Es una broma tonto, ¡ahhh! – suspira - te picas con tanta facilidad, que da gusto meterse contigo.

- Bueno cielo y ¿Qué quería tu tío? – mi chico la ignora y me pregunta por mi conversación sabe que las relaciones con mi tío son algo "tirantes" y dejémoslo ahí.

- Quiere que hablemos - miro a Magde con cara de duda.

- Oh, Katniss, siento no tener nada que nuevo que aportarte, él no habla mucho conmigo, en realidad nuestras conversaciones solo duraban unos minutos lo suficiente para asegurarse de que estabas bien.

Esta vez es Peeta el que interviene, - Si quieres voy contigo -

- ¡Naaah!, parecerá que llevo guardaespaldas, y no quiero que se interese en mi vida más de lo necesario, o sea como hasta ahora – es cierto no quiero que sepa mucho de mi vida para que no pueda meterse en ella y no sé cómo le sentaría mi nueva situación de persona adulta y sexualmente activa… porque seamos sinceros mi tío tonto no es y no soy una niña, una cosa es imaginárselo y otra… presentárselo en bandeja con nombres y apellidos, mira "títo" este es Peeta Mellark y me lo estoy tirando a base de bien… y él a mí por si quedaba alguna duda…

- Pero Katniss, es tu única familia – mi chico insiste pero no me doy por vencida.

- Vosotros me habéis cuidado más que él, para mi vosotros sois mi familia, el no es importante para mí en ese sentido, cuando era pequeña si venía a verme y me traía regalos ahora, casi no sé como es, desde que aceptó mi custodia después del accidente, ya sabéis. Iré yo sola.

- Lo entiendo, solo pensé que te avergonzabas de mí, te acompañaré de todas formas, y te esperaré tomado algo abajo – pobrecito mío, si anda que … avergonzarme dice, le daría un capón pero no me decido entre eso o besarle hasta que se le borre la duda de esos ojitos color azules que me tienen loca… bueno todo lo demás que viene de serie también me tiene loca..

- Avergonzarme, ¡Ja! , Magde, rápido vamos arreglarnos que este chico necesita azúcar, su cerebro empieza a no recibir bien el riego sanguíneo, a ver si llegamos a tiempo y no hay que cambiarlo por uno nuevo - la mirada amenazante de Peeta, como de "¿Cómo que cambiarme?" hace que me ría a carcajadas - Es verdad se pica.

- Tú sabrás, - ríe Magde - creo que te sienta muy bien la vergüenza, - los dos sabemos que se refiere al rubor que enciende mis mejillas cada vez que me mira con ganas de tenerme.- Yo que ti me lo quedaría para que me avergonzase un poco más. Ja, Ja, Ja

- Venga trasto, el de la vergüenza, ¿pero a ti quien te mete esas cosas tan tontas en la cabeza? porque yo no… - y tiro de la mano de ni tonto novio – venga vamos a la ducha, avergüénzame un poquito – Peeta tiene esa sonrisa radiante que me encanta me sigue sin decir ni "mu" pero sus ojos hablan por él no necesita palabras para incendiarme.

- Oye, dice Magde que es desayuno no cena ¿eh?

- Ja, Ja, Ja, Tranquila solo nos duchamos y ya.

Esta vez fuimos fieles a nuestra palabra, nos duchamos rapidito, bueno vale admito que me deje atrapar un pelín por ese cuerpo, pero solo fue toque con esponja, que conste, nos secamos y vestimos bastante deprisa y aun así cuando terminamos se nos habían hecho las diez pero aun era tiempo, Magde estaba muy guapa, con sus botas altas y su recogido casual, los rizos caían con gracia sobre su espalda, me sentía como una niña a su lado con gafas de pasta, y mi pelo en una sencilla coleta vaqueros y cazadora vaquera, aunque ahora ya no llevo las camisetas largas, sino un sueter color berenjena muy ajustado y con escote en pico que marca mis curvas, por supuesto las botas militares que compre en el rastro con Peeta el domingo pasado, comodidad ante todo.

Peet estaba, bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?… su pelo rubio, enmarcaba una cara de rasgos perfectos, con unos labios de sonrisa angelical que parecía perpetua últimamente y esos ojos azules tan fascinantes - hummm - sin hablar de ese culito por favor, ¿es que no puedo parar?.

Tomamos el metro y en un pis pas nos plantamos en Sol, caminamos un poco hasta San Ginés la chocolatería, habían colocado una terraza pues aunque a primeros de abril hacia aun algo de frío, la mañana estaba estupenda. Al llegar un chico muy guapo con hermosos ojos verdes y pelo negrísimo se levanto para saludar a Magde, Peeta y yo no pudimos más que mirarlos, pedazo de pareja, rubia y moreno. Ojos verdes y azul turquesa, no tendrían niños, tendrían puñeteros ángeles.

Nos cercamos a ellos tomados de la mano, me encanta tomar de la mano Peeta, siempre lo hacía aunque ahora, la sensación es distinta, ahora es mío y soy suya y me encanta que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Héctor es encantador, nos sentamos y pedimos lo típico, chocolate y porras que es como el churro pero más grande. Me encantan y lo disfruto a pesar de sus risas.

- Es que de verdad que no sé donde echas todo lo que comes - suspira Peeta mirándome como un ¿padre? No, no, que va es otra cosa, es diversión lo que tiene en la mirada.

- Que suerte de genética hija - dice Magde yo me paso todo el día a dieta.

- Porque quieres, yo siempre le pido a Peet que me ayude a quemarlo, pídeselo a Héctor ¿no? - ¿pero desde cuando soy tan desvergonzada? .

- Vaya con tu amiga Maddy,- ríe Héctor divertido, me encanta el apodo que le ha puesto Maddy, Mad Ja, Ja, Ja - ha conseguido sonrojarte. Me cae bien – decide Héctor a mí también me gusta este chico ahora entiendo a Magde, y su preocupación cuando me contaba que él la veía como una muñequita superficial y tonta… menos mal que ahora ha llegado a conocerla porque se les ve genial.

- Te lo dije Magde, - apunta Peet - esta no es Katniss, es un extraterrestre creado en una vaina, como en la película de los ladrones de cuerpos.

Todos estallan en carcajadas, cuando levanto mi camiseta con una mano, mientras con la otra acerco la porra a mi boca - No es cierto, que soy yo, que tengo ombligo mirad - y la muerdo. Lo que provoca más risas.

- He de reconocer que aunque estás como una cabra me gustas mucho más ahora - comenta Magde.

- Cari dale las gracias ¿no? - dice Peeta - te dijo un piropo.

- Dáselas tú que tienes la culpa de que se me haya ido la cabeza, el piropo es para ti.

Otra vez todo el mundo se ríe. Disfrutamos de un desayuno genial, dos horas más tarde, nos despedimos, hemos hablado un poco de todo, no enteramos que Héctor solo es un poco mayor que nosotros, veinticinco años, tiene una pequeña empresa de Marketing y publicidad, le está costando pero los inicios siempre son duros, Magde le ayuda mucho con los programas informáticos. - Es la mejor,- dice poniendo un besito en sus labios lo que hace que Mags vuelva a sonrojarse, es raro, antes no se me habría ocurrido salir con ella así por la mañana, a tomar algo despreocupadamente, me sorprendo disfrutando de ello.

Cuando nos despedimos Héctor da la mano a Peeta y a mi dos besos - ahora sé porque le gustáis tanto a mi chica, espero que podamos vernos más veces.

- Yo también lo espero - dice Peet con sinceridad - bueno que disfrutéis del resto del día, nosotros nos vamos ¿Qué quieres hacer cielo? – pregunta mirándome mientras yo cierro los ojos para pensar

- Creo iremos a la Plaza Mayor a por un vinito y luego bocata de calamares y a repasar un poco mañana tenemos examen – ya que estamos fuera de casa vamos a dar una vueltecita que entre unas cosas y otras nos hace falta ver el sol.

- ¿De qué? - se interesa Héctor.

- Derecho civil, en teoría ya no hay parciales, pero si apruebas este tienes créditos extra en el final.

- ¿Puede saberse que hacéis aun aquí? – Pregunta Magde con los brazos en jarras como si fuera nuestra niñera.

- Tranquila "Maddy", que hemos ido al día, ahora solo nos queda repasar un poco además la mente también tiene que descansar – le contesta Peeta muy tranquilo.

- Peeta tiene razón - apoya Héctor - vamos mamita que los niños ya son mayorcitos para saber cuidarse. Hasta luego chicos encantado de haberos conocido.

- Igual, pásate algún día por casa, - Mags tiene llave - digo con sarcasmo – aunque igual ya ni se acuerda donde.

- Sin duda – contesta – pasaremos a cenar algún día.

- Ja, ni de coña - suelta la rubia - estos dos me la tienen jurada seguro que nos la lían.

- Solo sería venganza cariño, nada personal - digo mirándola con fingida mala leche - pero a Héctor no le haríamos nada, él si nos cae bien. Él no va por ahí abriendo puertas que no debe, ni pasa recados con truco para que nos de un infarto, Ja, Ja, Ja. - La cara de extrañamiento de Héctor me hace reír.

- ¿de qué hablan? - pregunta sonriente.

- Nada, nada, solo que me aburría.

- Eso - ataco - se aburría - porque tú no estabas - reza por que Peet no me deje aburrirme porque ese día te vas a enterar – la amenazo y señalo desde mis ojos a los suyos con los dedos, en un gesto de "te estoy vigilando".

-Vaaaamos, "asesina" Ja, Ja Ja hasta luego chicos, nos vemos - Se despide Peeta tirando de mi mano para salir de allí - Parece que el animal que lleva dentro vuelve a tener hambre - dice

- Pues ten cuidado no sea que te coma - señala Héctor con una sonrisa tomando a Magde de la mano y acercándola a él.

Por la mirada picarona de mi chico, sé que no le importaría que le mordiera, pero que narices es verdad mi bestia interior quiere calamares, y allí están los mejores bocatas de calamares del mundo. Entramos en uno de los bares que hay antes de llegar a la plaza y pedimos unos bocadillos y unas cervezas, al final cambié de opinión respecto al vino, luego me da sueño, ya son casi las tres de la tarde, se nos pasó el tiempo volando, los dos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Después de dar cuenta de nuestros bocadillos, aderezados con algunos besos salimos a la calle en dirección al metro tomados de la mano, y entonces oigo una voz estridente.

- Peetaaaaa, Holaaaa, Peeeetaaa - se ha quedado de piedra, con dos dedos se frota el puente de la nariz, y le oigo resoplar al tiempo que nos damos la vuelta.

Hola Portia - atiza, su ex. Viene vestida como una muñeca, minifalda taconazos, me imagino a su lado con mi sencilla vestimenta, aunque para la hora que es a mi me parece algo hortera, ¿Quién se pone taconazos a medio día para salir a la puerta del sol?, es guapa pero quizás va demasiado pintada, cuando caigo como una tonta, claro aún no ha vuelto a casa.

Aprieto fuerte la mano de Peeta cuando la veo acercarse y pasa de mí echándole los brazos al cuello y planta un beso de carmín rojo en su cara, lo que me tranquiliza es ver que él se pasa la palma de la mano para limpiarlo.

- Cuanto tiempo, que tal – le pregunta muy coqueta mirándome de soslayo

- No el suficiente – masculla - bien - contesta - y ¿Dónde está Marvel?

- Oh! él se fue hace horas, está hecho un tiesto, yo me quede con una amiga - y yo lo dudo mucho - pienso sin decir una palabra.

- Veo que vas con tu "amiga" Katniss ¿no?, soy Portia su "ex".

Su ¿ex qué?, ex traidora, experimento, extupida, o que ex. - Hola - contesto simplemente, pero quiero ser agradable por él para hacérselo más fácil – es bonito tu nombre Portia ¿Cómo la actriz Portia de Rossy?

- Pues sí, has adivinado mi madre siempre la adoró piensa que me parezco a ella y tú eres muy mona, no me lo habías dicho Peet, ¿Qué tal, de cañas?, y tu ¿Qué? Katniss, ¿tienes novio? - esta tía es como una metralleta, lo suelta todo sin respirar ¿no ve mi mano enlazando nuestros dedos o se hace la tonta?

Peeta se envara completamente, ¿qué pasa con ella? pretende hacerse la tonta reírse de mi o que, antes de que pueda contestarle lo hace él. - Si, yo soy su novio.

Joder esa cara no tiene precio, es la cara de Luke Skywalker, cuando Dar Vader le dice "yo soy tu padre". Soy mala malísima, pero que narices, que se fastidie por imbécil, por ponerle los cuernos y hacerle daño; o tengo que darle las gracias por ser idiota, ¡bah! paso de ella, el brazo de Peeta me rodea la cintura, haciéndome sentir segura. Y sin más nos giramos.

- Lo siento Portia llegamos tarde a una cita, me alegro de verte - ja, seguro, anda que menuda cara lleva mi chico está deseando salir de allí - da recuerdos a Marvel.

Todo el trayecto en metro lo paso recostada en su hombro, no decimos nada él solo me acaricia el pelo y me recuesta contra él en cuanto llegamos a casa, me empuja contra la puerta y me besa como si la vida le fuera en ello. Cuando nos separamos le pregunto directamente.

- Te sigue molestando?, ya sabes ¿ el verla? – a pesar de todo lo que me ha demostrado del gesto que le he visto una parte insegura de mi misma teme que aun quede algún sentimiento en Peeta.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – dice él

- Has estado muy callado todo el trayecto

- No, me siento dolido aun porque recordé que Marvel era mi mejor amigo, desde niños, su padre estaba en la base con el mío y… cuando mi padre nos dejó… fue más un hermano celebrábamos nuestros cumpleaños juntos, todo, no entiendo cómo pudo hacerme lo que hizo – se para un momento y después se explica – no es que me arrepienta de dejar a Portia… de hecho eso y estar contigo es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, pero la traición de él me dolió mucho… pero ella no es nada para mí, creo que ya ni siquiera la odio, en realidad creo que sólo salí con ella por que me deslumbró, nos conociamos de toda la vida del barrio un año volvió muy cambiada de sus vaciones, y yo era un chico tonto de casi diecisiete que no la pudo resistir, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que apenas teníamos nada en común - toma aire y me besa en los labios - no como contigo - sigue - estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Se lo duro que fue para él porque yo estuve allí y sé que ella no le importa - Cariño, se que lo has superado, no creas que lo contario al amor es el odio, es la indiferencia, si ella te es indiferente nunca más podrá hacerte daño, además yo no se lo permitiría, si estamos hechos para el otro, yo te "protegeré" - digo para quitarle hierro a la asunto y le tomo la barbilla entre mis dedos para besarle suavemente.

- Gracias, Kat, gracias por ser tú - te quiero - mi preciosa guardaespadas.

- Yo también cariño, yo también te quiero, no te imaginas cuanto…

Pasamos el resto de la tarde repasando, no comentamos nada más del encuentro, cenamos canelones que descongelé con mucho arte en el micro hondas y viendo Big Bang sentados en la alfombra con una copa de vino en la mano y riéndonos como tontos. Nos acostamos temprano mañana el examen empezaba a las ocho. Desnudos y abrazados; como cada noche.

* * *

Bien pues muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia en especial a quienes dedicáis vuestro tiempo a comentar…  
Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado..

**Sil**, wapa ya tienes trabajo jajaja… es pero que te guste, muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo bsitos. **Juliper22** pues mira me alegra que hayas leído por fin XD y que te guste la historia muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda. En cuanto llegue el momento… explicación al canto

**Besitos Peetkat**


	14. Examen y risas

**_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon_**

* * *

_**Examen y risas...**_

Suena el despertador y la música a "toda pastilla" llena la habitación.

_**Queen - We will rock you**_

_**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'**_

_**We will we will rock you**_  
_**We will we will rock you'**_

Pego un bote en la cama con la primera nota y me quedo sentada frotándome los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, donde está el fuego? - dice Peeta despertando de golpe a mi lado - ¿estás bien? ¿alguna pesadilla?

- Si, el examen es mi pesadilla, son las seis y media - le miro sonriente para enseguida revolver su pelo y besarle - sonó el despertador.

- Ya, ya oigo, ¿Cómo lo llamas tú?, música energética - y vuelve a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Vamos perezoso - salto de la cama y voy hasta el armario.

- Por Dios ¡NO! muevas el trasero de esa manera, a ver si no vas a llegar viva al examen - oigo a Peeta a mi espalda.

- Tú estás más salido que el pico de una plancha, guapo, ja, ja, ja.

- Pero como eres, sólo que me pone un poco tonto verte mover esas caderas por todo el cuarto ¡provocadora!, por lo menos ponte algo.

- No puedo, mi chico me lo tiene prohibido – toma ya, a eso no tiene que objetar.

- Pues dile a tu chico que otra vez se lo piense mejor, que tienes más peligro que un bote de viagra en un asilo.

- ¡Ay! Qué cosas más bonitas me dices – le oigo reír ya añado - Y eso que aun no has visto mi última compra.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta curioso con la sonrisa pintada - ¿Algo que yo pueda quitarte?

- Es una sorpresa, Magde me llevo hace unos días a Victoria Secrets; ¡Tachan! – digo y hago una reverencia.

- OOhhhh, entonces es algo que puedo quitarte a bocados ¿no? – me encanta cuando se pone así.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, la verdad es que no te lo mereces, total, para lo que me dura puesto… - y es que a veces pienso que me daría igual llevar una bolsa de patatas, se lanzaría sobre mí con el mismo ímpetu habitual, un escalofrío de placer me recorre cada vez que pienso en cómo me desnuda ¡ah!.

- Es que toda tú eres un afrodisiaco para mí – lo amo, lo amo…

- Quieeeeto vaquero - digo al ver como se acerca a mí, después del examen… - me besa enlazando mi cintura y hace una mueca dolorosa cuando me suelta - bueno en realidad algo más tarde, hoy he quedado con mi tío – en su cara veo una ligera desilusión.

- Vamos, me ducho y mientras preparas café? ¿Por favor? – pido juntando las manos.

- Ok, solo me quieres para cocinar – ¡a que voy, y se entera!

- Peeeetaaaaa, que poner la cafetera no es cocinar, además es eléctrica.

Con una sonrisa que me mata, se coloca el vaquero y una camiseta blanca, le dejo en la cocina mientras entro en el baño canturreando, que buena manera de comenzar el día, la visión de mi chico desnudo una ducha y pronto un café… si no fuera por el examen… afgdhfghss..

Una vez duchada, peinada y arreglada porque, ahora me he acostumbrado a pintarme un poco más, pero con los sabios consejos de Magde, me veo muy guapa en el espejo, está feo que lo diga yo, pero un poco de colorete en las mejillas, algo de color en los labios y una ligera sombra de ojos en tonos naturales, hacen que me vea radiante, eso y todo el cariño que me da mi chico claro. No se cansa de decirme que cualquier día va a tener que pegarse con alguien, que si no me doy cuenta de las miradas que me lanzan los chicos, hay que ver ¿es que no puede darse cuenta de que aunque el puñetero **Hutcher Joshua** se me pusiera delante, yo solo tengo ojos para él? Bueno con **Hutcher** igual echaba una miradita, Ja, Ja, Ja. Pero eso está justificado me enamoré del viendo _**Fantasía en**__** Terabithia**_. Menos mal que aun no me lee la mente.

Salgo del baño con mis vaqueros pitillo oscuros, y una camisa blanca ajustada en la cintura que queda un poco más debajo de la cintura, es de tela de algodón pero marcando mis curvas y me encanta, mis botas negras, ahora con tacón alto pero cómodo y un poco grueso me llegan a media pierna y así me planto delante de él.

- Estás preciosa - toma, y me tiende una taza de humeante café.

- Vamos dúchate – le empujo con una palmadita en el trasero

- Oye… - me avisa sonriente – no me acoses, que luego te quejarás si llegamos tarde, la mirada que me lanza me promete tanto que vuelvo a maldecir el puñetero examen y a mi tío que me va quitar tiempo para disfrutar de él.

Me siento en el sofá a esperarle y enciendo las noticias, no presto mucha atención es lo de siempre, prima de riesgo, rescate…. La puñetera crisis al menos hará sol.

En el apartado de espectáculos, me entero de que **S****usan Lincols,** viene a España, antes del estreno de la película que está basada en su libro, se supone que es un viaje de placer, pero claro ahora hay mucho interés, por entrevistarla, además tampoco hace tanto que salió el último, **El Canto de la rebelión**, estará en Madrid, en La Casa del Libro firmando ejemplares, a ver si puedo acercarme, pero aun no hay fecha confirmada.

Me encantan esos libros comencé a leerlos nada más salieron en 2008 y me engancharon hasta el final, pero me gustaría decirle un par de cositas respecto al final ese en plan _**"ah imagínatelo que yo ya he puesto la palabra fin".**_ Bueno, eso me recuerda que tengo que convencer a Peeta para verla película, creo que es en la única hasta ahora en que no coincidimos en el gusto, no sé porque me da que es porque sale **Hutcher**, Ja, Ja, Ja.

Apago la tele cuando veo pasar a Peeta con la toalla, a la carrera, y me quedo mirándole hasta que entra en la habitación. ¡Hum! pienso pasando la lengua por mis labios. Y luego soy yo la que anda provocando, se va a enterar esta noche, en ese momento la lujuria enciende mis ojos.

No tarda mucho en vestirse se pone camisa blanca con rayitas azules que le queda de muerte, ahora se las pone mucho me encanta como le hacen los hombros y el cuerpo y… y… todo se ve estupendo con vaqueros negros y por supuesto las sempiternas botas militares, este es mi chico una mezcla interesante de tendencias. Pero a mí me encanta.

-Vamos - dice como si nada, aunque le gusta que le mire deseándolo, él es un maldito seductor y encima lo hace como si nada - a por ellos - y salimos a la calle enlazando nuestras manos.

El examen ha terminado un poco antes de las once, era bastante largo, no sé qué manía tiene este profesor de poner la tirita antes de tener la herida, desde que vi al chico del jersey rojo sentado a mi lado sabía que iba a pasar, estamos en el Aula Magna, filas de bancos uno sobre otro de madera oscurecida por el tiempo, formando una especie de anfiteatro.

- A ver, usted, en la quinta fila – habla en alto el profesor.

- Boté en mi sitio - miro a Peeta con sorpresa y veo que sonríe me quedo mirando al culpable de mi sobresalto y le veo apuntando con un dedo en mi dirección, me señalo a mí misma como preguntando.

- ¡Usted no! – gruñe el infanticida este que cualquier día me mata del susto - el de al lado, ¡el de rojo!, no mueva ni medio pelo o le largo del examen, ¿queda claro? - El pobre chico está anonadado. Creo que lo hace para disuadir a quien piense copiar, amenaza a la gente más llamativa, pero sospechamos que ve menos que un gato de escayola, claro que ¿Quién es el guapo que lo comprueba?

Que susto me ha pegado, no es que estuviese haciendo nada, pero me sacó de mi concentración, menos mal que el año que viene el profesor será otro si no me hará sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Y encima pierdo tiempo para recuperar la "inspiración". Al final consigo terminarlo todo bastante bien, entrego mis 6 páginas y salgo donde me esperan los demás, seguro que el cachondeo va a centrarse y en Peeta y en mí, es que no se cansan nunca, menos mal que tenemos munición, con la historieta de los Pica piedra, pero de Jose no tenemos nada, Prim, se parte de risa, la vemos menos ahora, tiene que centrarse en las asignaturas de su curso, pero siempre me defiende.

- Que tal cielo, - me pregunta Peet, es tan dulce, me encanta cuando me llama así - vaya susto ¿eh?

- Bueno, bastante bien - sonrío - una vez que pude volver a concentrarme, pero si me muero ¡DEMANDALE!.

- Venga Peeta - dice Jose poniendo vocecita - dale un besito a la niña, que trae pupita, y no te olvides del "sana sana colita de rana" – este chico es un caso, pero me hace reír un montón.

Mi chico se ríe y le tapa la boca con una mano empujándole hacia atrás, pero al mismo tiempo se gira hacia a mí para besarme.

- Pero suéltame - protesta Jose - que quiero ver como se pone roja, así no voy a aprender nada, y además se pone muy guapa.

- A aprender a la escuela, cotilla – dice separándose un momento de mi para besarme más fuerte.

- ¡Tranqui! que ya te lo cuento yo - se mete Javi - a los dos no puede taparnos la cara, ja ja ja.

Estos dos son el dúo dinámico no puedo evitar la risa, y el beso se acaba.

- Lo veis idiotas, ya me la habéis desconcentrado - gruñe Peeta en broma, yo sigo abrazada a él, y ataco.

- Tu calladito Javi, que Peeta no es el único que se pone "tierno", ¿eh? guapito, vamos a llevarnos bien y ¡por cierto! ¿estás malo parece que el pelo no te crece mucho? ¡ay! No, es que ahora su novia "pija" se lo ha cortado para que se parezca a Brad Pitt.

Rojo como un tomate, Javi me saca la lengua, - ¡buuuhh! no me das miedo - mira Jose, el bello y la Bestia, Katniss estás muy buena pero tienes muuuuuuy mal genio y mala leche también, por si te preguntan… ¡ahora vas y lo twiteas! – eso lo ha sacado de un programa de humor.

- Y tu eres tonto, y eso sólo puede ir a más Peeeedro y saco la lengua a mi vez.

- Insufrible

- Idiota

- Bruja

- ¿Son cosas mías o cada vez sois mas críos?, de estos no esperaba más pero Katniss, que te pierdes ja ja ja. Venga haya paz, que la guardería está dos calles más abajo a la derecha - Dice Peet - es que no paráis.

- Pero si yo se lo digo con cariño - lloriquea Javi.

Se acerca y me abraza - es que te pones muy guapa tonta, casi no me creo que estéis juntos, este cabezón y tu. Venga lo dejas y te vienes conmigo.

- Ya, y montamos un trió con Belén ¿no? – digo yo muerta de risa.

- ¡Oye!, que mi cabeza es normal y deja ya a mi chica que me la rompes, y eso del trío o de lo que sea, QUE…NO…. HE….OIDO – recalca - Ni lo sueñes.

- Deja, Peet, que le estoy dando cariño, no molestes - Jose se parte de risa mientras Javi me sigue abrazando poniendo falsas caras a mi chico.

- Si - le apoyo siguiendo el juego - déjale que lo necesito - ups, creo que he metido la pata, ahora me voy a enterar.

- ¡Ah! eso es ¿verdad? A Javi le tienes para el cariño y a mi solo para el sexo, muy bonito, si señor - finge ponerse muy serio, pero entre nosotros no hay celos, estamos seguros los dos.

Ahora si estoy como un tomate casi no oigo a Javi que se parte de risa y le suelta,- bueno Peeta ya sabes, si quieres cambiamos el puesto ja, ja, ja. – comentario que le vale una soberana colleja.

Tonta, pienso, si es que se lo has puesto a huevo, al final ya sabéis, si no puedes con el enemigo, pues únete a él, rompo a reír mientras mis ojos se clavan en la alegre mirada de Peet y me estremezco desde la base de la columna a la coronilla ante un leve gesto que reconozco como deseo y… venganza… me pongo caliente sin querer al pensar en la amenaza que encierra esa mirada. Me sonrojo más aún y su sonrisa se extiende, sé que sabe que he entendido. Ufff que sofoco por dios.

Salimos, yo con el brazo de Javi sobre mis hombros y mi chico pensativo detrás, recorriéndome con la vista tan fijamente que casi puedo sentir su tacto sobre mí. Una vez fuera se tiran en el césped:

- Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme – me disculpo con ellos.

- Tenemos, te acompaño - dice Peet.

- Si quieres quédate un rato y nos vemos en casa – no quiero que se pase el rato esperándome si le apetece relajarse después del examen, a mi no me queda más remedio que aguantar a mi tío.

- No – dice escueto.

- ¿Es que no podéis parar de hacerlo?, vais a morir con tanta "acción" - bromea Jose.

- Si pero moriremos contentos - suelto sin darme cuenta - sacando una sonrisa de Peeta y caras de asombro en los demás - y vosotros acabareis en la tuna viejos y olvidados tocando la pandereta.

Javi está con la boca abierta - ¡vaya, vaya!, dentro de poco no podré tomarte el pelo ¿eh? – cero que a mi amigo le encanta mi nuevo yo…

- No como yo a ti - contesto - esta tarde igual llamo a Belén, para saludar y eso, igual le menciono algo sobre un trío.

Pone cara de susto - Peet déjala, pero ya mismo, es una bruja de las malas de los cuentos - aunque sabe que yo nunca malmetería en su relación, ni usaría sus bromas para estropearla.

- Lo siento ya no puedo, además no fuiste tú el que insistió hasta convencerme que me decidiera, pues ahora te jodes – toma ya corte de mi amorcito, o sea que ¿es a él a quien tengo que estar agradecida por el ultimo "empujoncito"?.

- En realidad tengo que ver a mi tío, ayer me llamó a casa, nos vemos mañana. Beso a Jose en la mejilla y después a Javi – Gracias - susurro en su oído, y consigo a cambio una sonrisa, pero nunca podré agradecerle suficiente que animase a Peeta a hablar conmigo.

Nos giramos camino del metro, el brazo de Peeta sobre mis hombros.- ¿sabes cariño? - me mira - no sé qué comes últimamente pero me empiezas a dar miedo. Le beso y sonrío

- hombre sabio - susurro mirando le de reojo, de forma que hace saltar todas sus alarmas

No deja de mirarme de reojo mientras caminamos hasta el metro, este camino tantas veces recorrido por los dos, ahora me gustaría seguir paseando con él, que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos, adoro cada minuto que paso con él.

* * *

**_He marcado en negrita algunos nombres porque en el original eran quienes vosotros pensáis intentando hacer anagramas o añadiendo en el caso de Johs su segundo nombre como apellido para que podais reconocerlos los títulos de la película y del libro del final_**

_**También están cambiados por si acaso… pero el libro es Sinsajo y la peli Puente a Terabithia. Espero que los siguientes cambios no os llamen a confusión lo pondré otra vez cuando sea necesario en el encabezado ok? Lo siento.**_

Muchas gracias por los avisos y favoritos y **juliper22** gracias por ayudarme con los nombres y **Sil **gracias por comentar sois lo más. Me hace mucha ilusión que os guste la historia, porque es el primer original que escribí. Os quiero.

_**Bsitos Peetkat**_


	15. ¿Porque ahora?

**_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon_**

* * *

_**¿Porque ahora?**_

Tardamos poco en llegar a nuestro destino no me apetece nada esta entrevista con mi tío, y no me apetece separarme de mi chico con lo bien que estaba yo agarradita a su cintura y disfrutando de su calor y su respiración suave en mi cuello, es un gusto viajar así en el metro.

Beso a Peeta en los labios y antes de despedirle ya le echo de menos y eso que el Starbucks solo está al final de la calle.

- No sé cuanto voy a tardar, si quieres te dejo las llaves y me esperas en casa – me da cargo de conciencia que me espere mucho tiempo.

- No tranquila me tomo un café y después te recojo, hace muy buen día así me da un poco el sol, además traje lectura - me enseña el libro Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas - de Philip K. Dick es uno de los míos - lo tomé de tu biblioteca, me pareció un título curioso ¿De qué va? – pone cara de curiosidad y me dan ganas de pasar de la familia, si no fuese por lo que es… ay.

- Hum, ¿Te gustó, Blade Runner? – pregunto para evaluarlo.

- Me encanta es una de mis películas favoritas – lo imaginé, a mí también me encanta.

- Pues en teoría se basó en ese libro – le explico por encima - pero es una adaptación bastante libre, el ambiente y demás lo que es la idea y algunos personajes, pero creo que te pega – le doy otro besito que en realidad me sabe muy a poco pero si no me separo ahora no me voy a ver capaz - Te veo en un rato ok?, unos veinte minutos media hora máximo, espero.

Le veo marcharse agitando la mano a su espalda, y entro en el enorme edificio que son las oficinas de Torre Picasso, sus cuarenta y siete plantas y ciento cincuenta y siete metros de altura, imponen bastante, las oficinas están en la planta cuarenta. ¡Uff! allá vamos, los malos ratos a pasarlos rápido me digo a mi misma.

Hay controles de acceso por supuesto, entrego mi carnet y "canto" el número de la planta a la que me dirijo, me coloco la tarjeta de visitante que me entregan en recepción después de verificar mis datos y subo al ascensor, cuando las puertas se abren me dejan frente a una zona de recepción, me acerco a la chica que está allí y que me mira como si acabase de salir una cucaracha de debajo de una de las macetas de la entrada, pues hoy vengo más arreglada de lo habitual, si llega a verme de diario llama a seguridad.

- Buenos días – saludo en tono serio pero cortés.

- En…sos días - la oigo murmurar entre dientes, la chica es guapa, aunque algo maleducada, debe tener unos veinticinco años, pero lleva tanto maquillaje en la cara que aparenta casi diez años más.

- Por favor - pregunto – el Sr. Haymich Everdeen ¿se encuentra en su despacho?

- ¿Tiene cita? – al menos podría disimular el chicle que lleva en la boca.

- Si, pero además me está esperando, soy su sobrina - no puedo reprimirlo ya me estaba hartando con su actitud.

- ¡Ops! - murmura - lo siento Srta. Everdeen, enseguida le llamo me dijo que iba a venir - vaya, su tono de desgana ha sido sustituido por uno de sumisión, zalamero a más no poder, ¿a quién se estará tirando esta para seguir aquí?, espero que no sea a mi tío.

- Tranquila – le digo con toda mi mala leche - nunca se sabe quién puede cruzar por esa puerta, después de todo no llevamos un cartel en la frente ¿verdad? - Toma nota guapa, es un aviso, para navegantes, a la gente hay que tratarla con respeto.

Su sonrisa forzada me indica que la he molestado, y por supuesto que me odia y no le importa lo más mínimo lo que yo pueda pensar sobre su forma de tratar a la gente, bueno ella sabrá, pienso encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es el despacho del fondo – indica señalando con la mano, uf que persona tan desagradable.

- Gracias – contesto sin volver a perder la compostura, a mi no me importa a quien contraten o dejen de contratar… después de todo no es mi empresa.

Avanzo por el pasillo y entro en la habitación espaciosa, con esas vistas de Madrid, puedo ver las torres de la Plaza de Castilla inclinadas formando la famosa puerta de Europa y detrás el nuevo complejo de oficinas, los edificios son enormes, la Torre de Cristal a veces me recuerda un cohete a punto de ser lanzado al espacio son bonitas, el sol se refleja en la superficie de las paredes. Me encuentro embelesada en el paisaje cuando la voz de mi tío me saca de mi ensoñación, acaba de colgar el teléfono y se gira para mirarme.

- Bueno, ya estás aquí, sobrinita – no soporto que me llame así ¿de qué va?

- ¿sobrinita? - pregunto con la voz llena de sarcasmo - que cariñoso, ya sabrás que estoy a punto de licenciarme, tengo veintidós años tiíto.

- Tranquila, no hace falta que me ataques – es cierto solo verle y ya estoy cabreada, no se si alguna vez podré superar esta sensación.

- No te ataco… - miento, sólo quiero terminar con esto - ¡uf!, sólo…. Dime qué quieres ¿Qué no podía resolverse por teléfono?.

- Eres muy dura, ¿no te parece? – no sé cómo se atreve.

- Dímelo tú, es la primera vez que nos vemos en seis meses, y la última, solo durante la comida, dos horas - digo poniendo los dedos delante suyo - dos.

Se lleva la mano al cabello, y lo lleva hacia atrás, en ese momento su parecido con mi padre me deja helada, su pelo castaño con ligeras canas en los lados, sus ojos grises tan similares a los míos, perfectamente afeitado, lleva un traje gris marengo con una camisa azul clara y corbata, cuarenta años bien llevados, es muy atractivo, ahora parece apenado.

- Mira Katniss, lo siento, siento no estar más contigo, pero siempre estoy pendiente de ti, se perfectamente que vas bien en tus estudios y solo te queda un año, pero… trabajo mucho, cuando sucedió, lo del accidente acababan de nombrarme socio del bufete.

- Si lo sé, el socio más joven de la historia de esta empresa, treinta y tres años, mi padre estaba muy orgulloso, pero ¿sabes?, creo que eso de estar conmigo ahora ya no viene a cuento.

Está mirando por la ventana, como yo, giro la cabeza y veo una ráfaga de dolor en sus ojos.

- Si - dice nostálgico, y cuando pasó… no estaba preparado, creo que nunca lo he estado en todo este tiempo, pensé que en el colegio estarías mejor que conmigo, continuamente viajando, no podía ocuparme de ti.

- Tranquilo, estuve bien – y mi voz transmite todo el frío que siento en ese momento - en el internado hice algunas amigas, y además disfruté mucho, sobre todo las Navidades cuando me enviabas a casa de tu secretaria una mujer encantadora por cierto y su familia también, me trataron mejor que la mía propia.

- Vale, lo siento, no podía estar contigo, hice lo que creí mejor para que no te faltara nada.

- Pues lo hiciste muy bien - el sarcasmo asoma de nuevo en mi voz – tienes razón no me faltó de nada, siempre vino a visitarme Papa Noel – mi risa sale seca y cruda.

- Oh Dios nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿no? – parece que le duelen mis palabras, no lo creo, pero si así fuera me da igual.

- ¿Para esto me has llamado? ¿Para pedir mi perdón?, vamos, no te creo tan sensible.

- PARA YA KATNISS, no puedes hablarme así.

- SI puedo, puedo hablarte como quiera… - ahora si estoy muy cabreada, no puede dejarme al amparo de otros y ahora venirme con estas, no se lo voy a permitir - por cierto Magde ya termina su carrera, tendrás que buscarme otra "niñera"; aunque mejor, no, ¿sabes?. Estoy saliendo con alguien, y responderé a tus preguntas, antes de que las hagas… ¡NO!, no le conoces, estudia derecho conmigo, ¡SI! soy feliz y si le voy a pedir que vivamos juntos esto no estaba en el programa pero en este momento no pienso con claridad - ¡Ah! por cierto, necesito acceso a la cuenta de mi fondo fiduciario el de la herencia de mis padres, no sé, por si acaso me da por abrir un negocio o algo… tranquilo, cuando puedas… o mejor encárgaselo a tu secretaria.

Me doy la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, quería hacerle daño y dejarle allí plantado, el enojo me embargaba. Sin mirar atrás salgo dejándole boquiabierto y dando un portazo.

Entro en el ascensor casi corriendo, espero que no me siga, ahora no sabré que quería pero al menos el si sabe lo que quiero yo, quiero que salga de mi vida y me deje en paz.

Cuando llego al Hall del edificio, veo a Peet esperándome en la puerta está apoyado en una jardinera, en sus manos tiene un café y el sol se refleja en su pelo, está leyendo y quiero abrazarme a él mi sitio seguro en el mundo quiero marcharme y olvidar esta estúpida discusión, salgo deprisa y uno el pensamiento al acto aferrándome a su cuello y pegándome a él para sentir su calor, Peeta se sobresalta un poco pero me recibe en sus brazos entonces le beso le necesito tanto.

- ¿eso porque? – pregunta separándose un momento algo alarmado por mi efusividad.

- ¡Por qué sí!, porque me apetece, y no necesito ningún motivo para besar a mi novio – contesto sonriente intentando que no note lo nerviosa que estoy.

- Que sutil ¿somos novios? - y caigo en la cuenta de que en mi cabeza muchas veces le llamo así pero nunca lo he dicho en voz alta.

- Tu lo dijiste delante de Portia ¿no?, además, que pretendías presentarme como tu amante y concubina? – intento bromear.

Le beso profundo, rozando su lengua con la mía sin compasión queriendo absorber su esencia, un beso duro, puramente sexual, con todo el cabreo que llevo concentrado y con todo el deseo que siento por él en ese momento, destilando pasión hasta que la falta de aire nos hace separarnos.

- Si me vas a besar así seremos novios – sonríe pero se que se muere de ganas por saber.

- Esa es una de las ventajas del "puesto". ¿Nos vamos? – me resulta urgente salir de allí y tiro de él enlazando sus dedos en los míos.

- Katniss - una mano me sujeta por el brazo - espera.

Peeta se vuelve conmigo, y aparta el agarre colocándome detrás de él en un gesto protector, y se queda mirando a mi tío con cara de pocos amigos.

- Así que ¿este es? ¿No? – pregunta recorriendo a mi novio con mirada analítica. - Soy Haymich, Haymich Everdeen - Y le tiende inmediatamente la mano.

Peeta me mira dudando y me muevo para presentarles - Este es mi tío, él mismo te dio el nombre. Lentamente se recupera de la sorpresa y le da la mano, aunque su gesto se relaja se muestra cauteloso - Le conozco por los periódicos, ¿encantado? - dice mirándome mientras asiento – Peeta Mellark - contesta.

- Igualmente, muchacho - por favor entrad conmigo, hablemos.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, tío. Venga Peeta nos vamos – y vuelvo a tironear de él dándome la vuelta de nuevo.

Mi chico hace amago de seguirme, pero de pronto se para -Katniss no sé qué ha pasado ahí arriba y si me dices que quieres irte nos iremos, pero por favor, piensa un poco antes, él es tu única familia.

Mi tío le observa con interés, hay una expresión que reconozco porque la veía en mi padre, la que se le ponía cuando pensaba que había encontrado algo de valía. Y eso me decide.

- De acuerdo, pero vamos a algún sitio terreno neutral y Peeta viene con nosotros.

- Me parece perfecto – asiente Haym - vamos a comer hay un sitio por aquí cerca es tranquilo y podremos hablar, voy a por mi coche os recojo aquí mismo. Es la primera vez que no piensa en su trabajo no quiero hacerme ilusiones pero… puede que aun haya esperanza para nosotros.

- Aquí estaremos - dice Peet y en cuanto mi tío desaparece hacia el garaje se vuelve a mirarme.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí, Katniss? No necesito detalles, solo dame alguna pista.

- Pues ha pasado, que he declarado mi independencia - ante su mirada de sorpresa sigo explicándome - Comenzó a decir que sentía el alejamiento, y le recordé los internados las secretarias, las navidades sola, me enfadé tanto que al final le conté que Magde, termina este año, que se va y que no quería sustituta, le dije… - y ahora es cuando tengo que tragar saliva porque no sé cómo va a reaccionar - que salía con un chico y que le pediría que viviese conmigo - Digo esto último rápidamente y enseguida comienzo a hablar a la deriva pidiendo disculpas no debí meterle en esto - … perdona debí hablar antes contigo solo es que… me cegué. Lo siento, no tienes porque aceptar, sólo, por favor apóyame en esto ¿Vale? ….. ¡oh! Dios soy tan estúpida.

Me toma la barbilla con los dedos y me hace levantar la cabeza y me mira con amor - ¿quieres que vivamos juntos? ¿en serio? – me pregunta mirándome fijamente con esos ojos que me hacen gelatina las rodillas.

- Ya te dije que lo siento… - vuelvo a insistir pero él me corta.

- Contesta a mi pregunta Katniss ¿quieres que viva contigo? – Está completamente serio esperando una respuesta que yo tengo muy clara.

- Si -

Me besa suave, un beso corto que me sabe a café y cielo - No hay ningún plan que me parezca mejor en la vida – No tiene tiempo de decir más porque suena un pitido y vemos el coche, Peeta me abre la puerta trasera, y el sube delante con mi tío. - ¿Vamos? – pregunta él.

- Vamos – contesta Peeta con seguridad.

El coche toma la salida a la calle, y nos dirigimos al restaurante, estoy algo nerviosa, noto la mirada de Peeta en el retrovisor y todo pasa los nervios el enfado todo desaparece como por arte de magia y eso es solo porque, él está conmigo.

* * *

**_Bueno este lo subo porque me apetece y me ha dado tiempo… claro._**

**_Como siempre gracias a todos por regalarme vuestro tiempo, los comentarios los contestaré por PM si alguien quiere regalarme alguno más y es anónimo contestaré en el próximo capítulo ¿ok? Salgo de viaje en Semana Santa y no sé si podré actualizar el domingo._**

**_Bsitos Peetkat. Venga con ojitos de cachorro, me encanta leer comentarios y saber que pensais._**


	16. Familia y negocios

_**Como pueden surgir dudas Peeta es el novio de Katniss cuyo actor favorito es Hutcher Joshua (o sea Josh Hutcherson), Ryan Connor viene a ser el equivalente de Peeta puesto que es el nombre que gracias a juliper22 tendrá el protagonista de los libro y las películas. Perdonad si no es más claro pero la historia fue concebida con los protagonistas originales... da problemillas la adaptacion pero poco más. Lo siento.**_

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon.  
**_

* * *

_**Familia y ¿negocios?**_

El trayecto hasta el restaurante es corto pero habríamos tardado bastante en metro, eso sin olvidar que mi tío nunca va en metro.

Cuando bajamos del coche, una persona se encarga de la llaves y entramos en el local, es un sitio bastante grande tiene una decoración muy minimalista en tonos verde claro y blanco, en medio hay un arbolito natural en una gran maceta, no sé que van a hacer cuando crezca más ya llega casi al techo, a través de una pared de cristal puedes ver a los cocineros atareados preparando la comida, se ve toda la cocina que está limpísima. Es el típico sitio que encantaría a mi tío, al menos por mis recuerdos, siempre fue algo fanático del orden.

Un camarero nos acompaña a nuestra mesa e imagino que por indicación de mi tío está algo apartada del resto, el sitio es tranquilo, nos sentamos sin despegar la boca.

- Bueno - tantea mi tí - intentaré ser yo quien rompa el hielo - Así que tu eres, la persona que ha enamorado a mi sobrina? – pregunta dirigiéndose a Peeta.

- No me ha enamorado - digo cortante - solo pasó así, estamos juntos y punto.

- Katniss, por favor no te pongas a la defensiva, solo es una forma de hablar ya sabes que en el fondo soy un anticuado.

- Tranquila - susurra Peet tomando mi mano bajo la mesa y dirigiéndose a él - Entiendo que le haya tomado por sorpresa el saber, que Katniss está con alguien, pero la conozco desde que empezamos en la facultad y no ha sido algo que apareció de repente de la nada, no es algo apresurado – mi chico siempre con ese aplomo me fascina oírle con tanta seguridad.

- Entonces ¿estudiáis juntos? - se interesa Haym.

- Si, nos conocimos el primer día, en admisiones – contesta con la misma firmeza.

- ¿Y estáis en el mismo curso claro? - asentimos al unísono, nos miramos asumiendo que esto va a ser un tercer grado - perdona si hago tantas preguntas, pero llevo algo de retraso.

- ¿Algo? , puffff – bufo inconscientemente.

- Venga cielo - me tranquiliza mi chico - solo relájate y dale tiempo, veamos que tiene que decir ¿ok? - asiento sin hablar.

- Gracias - dice mi tío - pero por favor llámame Haymitch o Haym, como prefieras.

- De acuerdo Haymitch, ¿quieres preguntarme algo más? - se le oye tranquilo, admiro como está llevando esto, ese saber estar, noto que mi tío le mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Tu? – ese tonillo, me mosquea que le rondará la cabeza - ¿Sabias quien era Katniss?, me refiero a que ¿sabías que era mi sobrina? - vale, pienso y ahora ¿qué? A donde pretende llegar exactamente.

- Sinceramente, cuando la conocí solo vi una chica algo perdida, cuando nos presentamos el apellido me resultó familiar pero no tenía por qué suponer que estaba relacionada con el abogado más conocido del momento, aunque no tarde mucho, no es un apellido muy común en España.

Mi tío sonríe se siente halagado - ¿y cuando lo supiste seguro?

- Muy poco después, hablando de vocaciones, y eso, comentó que su tío era abogado y por la descripción, y por supuesto el apellido otra vez, reconocí mi modelo a seguir – sonríe - en serio - sigue ante el asombro de mi tío - desde pequeño quise estudiar derecho, creo que aun guardo en algún sitio la reseña del periódico, treinta y tres años y socio del bufete de abogados más importante de España - Sus mejillas se tiñen con un ligero rubor, nunca me confesó que Haymitch fuera su ídolo.

- Así que mientras otros chicos coleccionaban cromos de futbol, tu….

- Coleccionaba reseñas sobre casos y juicios – mira pensaba que no podía sorprenderme y aun así lo ha hecho.

- Vaya, es toda una sorpresa, Y eso no influyó en nada para acercarte más a ella ¿no? – ahora detecto una cierta nota de ironía en su voz.

- Tío, no vayas por ahí - le corto - yo me acerque a él primero, él se limitó a ayudarme, y SOLO ha esperado dos años para decirme algo - el sarcasmo llena mi voz - además no me trates como si fuera idiota.

Me mira con la boca abierta, pero eso no es todo lo que va a oír hoy.

- Perdón - dice Peeta muy serio – Haymitch… Sr. Everdeen - remarcando el nombre - nunca más vuelva a quitarle valor a Katniss con esa insinuación de que estoy con ella por una especie de interés, porque no es cierto, hemos venido hasta aquí porque aunque ella no lo crea, necesita su familia… pero no voy a consentir en ningún momento que nos insultes.

- Vale, vale, tranquilizaos un poco y seamos civilizados, entiendo que no soy el más adecuado para quejarme, si me entero ahora de que mi sobrina, sale con alguien cuando en realidad nunca he tenido tiempo para ella, o para que me hablase de sus cosas, de sus amigos.

- No pasa nada - contesta Peeta con voz neutra - es normal que quieras conocer a la gente que está con ella, pero podrías darle algo más de crédito ella tiene amigos que no la quieren solo por ser tu sobrina, sino por ella misma.

Estoy atónita ante la conversación que mantienen, es como un pulso entre voluntades sus miradas fijas y concentradas, es por mí y me gustaría decir que puedo defenderme sola, pero sé que es importante para Peet hacerlo y prefiero no inmiscuirme más de lo necesario; veo que les importo a los dos y mucho, me sorprende admitir que me alegra importarle a mi tío, más de lo que nunca habría querido admitir.

- Magde no me informó de esto – se le escapa a Haym pasándose los dedos por el pelo para relajarse

- Magde - digo por fin - es mi amiga, y Peet también lo era - decido relajar el ambiente con una broma algo osada - hasta hace poco cuando descubrió que no podía vivir sin mí y como yo tampoco quería vivir sin él… aquí estamos - sonrío acariciando su mano sobre la mesa, lo que hace que se sonroje levemente y mi tío me mire con interés.

- Vale - le oigo suspirar vencido.

- Tranquilo tío, no es ningún psicópata, ja ja ja – lo que me gana una mirada de mudo reproche de él y una sonrisa maravillosa de mi rubio adorado.

Han empezado a servirnos la comida, mientras cortamos las verduras intentamos responder a todas sus preguntas, ahora que está lanzado es insaciable.

- ¿Y cómo van los estudios? - sé que esta es más para Peeta que para mí él sabe perfectamente como me va - ¿hoy os examinasteis, que tal?

- ¡Bien! – contestamos al unísono haciéndole sonreír.

- Veo que estáis muy compenetrados y ¿algún plan de futuro? - No puede callarse está desatado - ¿iras a vivir con ella?- ahora es serio, la pregunta que mas temo.

Peeta no se inmuta, termina su bocado y responde despacio - Pues, no lo había pensado tan inmediato, pero si es lo que Katniss quiere la respuesta es sí, aunque no mañana mismo claro - sonrío levantando una ceja divertida, en el fondo ya casi vivimos juntos - y Katniss acaba de preguntármelo – me mira con algo de reproche – yo pensaba pedírselo pronto pero se me ha adelantado – casi me da un infarto, sé que no es una invención para mi tío es cierto me lo iba a pedir, seguro que me he cargado algún momento romántico con mi impaciencia - pero antes quiero resolver algunas cosas, buscar algún trabajo a media jornada, hablar con mi madre..., esas cosas….

- Si quieres puedo buscarte algo en el bufete, algo que no entorpezca tus estudios…

- No es necesario Haymitch, hace tiempo me ofrecieron algo, - le miro extrañada - fue el verano pasado, pero creo que podría conseguirlo.

- ¿y en qué consiste? Si puede saberse claro - admito que yo también tengo curiosidad.

- Pues es una pequeña editorial, tendría que revisar textos, la ortografía siempre se me dio bien, además también está lo de los contratos de derechos de imagen y propiedad intelectual, también podría ser una buena práctica.

Sé que a mi tío le gusta lo que oye - Bueno si cambias de idea, o tienes algún problema avísame, creo que puedo ofrecerte algo similar.

- ¿y? - Dirigiéndose a mí - ¿mi sobrina, ha pensado algo?

- Pues, me gusta también esa idea, no me van demasiado los juicios penales y eso, ya sabes…- ya pasé bastante cuando tuve que declarar contra el chico que me atacó.

- Si, ya se - mi tío nos mira alternativamente y percibe seguridad en nosotros - y por lo que parece él también.

-Tenía que contárselo, era lo justo – ahora mi tío sabe el grado de compromiso real para con Peeta, por mi parte.

- Has madurado mucho Katniss, me has impresionado.

- Bueno, hay que avanzar – digo sin ápice de nostalgia, para mí cualquier tiempo pasado fue peor.

Me mira con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Entonces, me permitirás acercarme, me permitirás intentar lograr tu perdón – el gesto de anhelo no puede fingirse, espero no equivocarme si le doy otra oportunidad ¿podré?

- Veremos – digo con cautela.

- Al menos no es un "NO" – y sonríe rejuveneciendo unos cinco años al menos es increíble hacía tanto que no le veía sonreir.

Pedimos el café realmente y aunque no tuvo muy buen comienzo, voy sintiéndome cómoda y empiezo a disfrutar de estar allí, agradezco a Peeta que me convenciera para hablar con él.

- Bueno – continuo para saber más cosas de nuestra inconclusa reunión - ¿y sobre la reunión de esta mañana? ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Pues la verdad, ahora no tiene mucho sentido, verás, he estado viajando mucho a Los Ángeles, queremos, "expandirnos" , y además he conocido a alguien, trabaja para la productora Color Force de Nina Jacobson.- levanto las cejas sorprendida - creo que me han cazado - dice sonriente, quería proponerte que vinieras a vivir con nosotros, en Estados unidos, no sabía que algo te retuviese aquí… - dice mirando a Peeta que se ha puesto serio de repente.

Tomando la mano de Peeta le tranquilizo, por nada del mundo me apartaría de él, a Haymitch le contesto con una sonrisa - Me alegro por ti pero eso significa que no nos veremos mucho tampoco ahora - me he puesto algo triste - ahora que pensaba que no desaparecerías.

- Es cierto, no tenía ni idea del giro que tomarían las cosas. Pero prometo venir más a menudo, y podemos hablar con Skype, no volveré a abandonarte, no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo sin verte, aunque el jet lag me mate.

- Tranquilo tío, lo entiendo, solo promete que nunca más seis meses sin verte otra vez ¿de acuerdo?

- Prometido. Y… También podéis venir a verme, tranquilos pago yo los billetes, no creo que paguen mucho en una editorial - se ríe.

- Bueno imagino que no pagarán mucho pero lo suficiente para poder ser más independiente - de todas formas no parece muy contento no puedo entender porque.

- Tranquilo te echaré una mano con las correcciones entre los dos sacaremos más tiempo, nos encanta leer - imagino que es porque tendrá dificultades con los estudios pero le apoyaré en todo.

- Ya veo - señala mi tío tomando el libro que lleva Peet y que reposa en la silla que quedó vacía - este también es uno de mis favoritos y no digamos la película.

_ A mí también me gusta - coincide Peeta - el libro es de Katniss, lo acabo de empezar, ella no lee, devora.

- Siempre le gustó leer – recuerda Haymitch, y me lleva a recordarlo a mí en aquella época aunque siempre tuvo un punto de oscuridad en su mirada conmigo era cariñoso y encantador - con once años le regale, Un mundo Feliz de Huxley lo termino en menos de una semana, ¿en qué andas ahora?

- Oh! He terminado El canto de la rebelión de** Susan Linconls**, creo que viene a España, aunque me gustaría decirle alguna cosilla sobre el final, el resto me parece una pasada.

- ¿te gustan esos libros? La productora donde Jane trabaja se encarga de la película.

- Que curioso, pues me encantan - es más me los leí de una tacada.

- Si - dice Peeta - lleva todo el mes detrás de mí para que los lea, pero no le hago mucho caso.

- Que puedo decir? - sonrío – **Ryan** **Connor** no lo haría, negarse a complacerme, quiero decir.

- ¿Quién es **Ryan** **Connor**? - pregunta mi tío

- Pues el protagonista del libro ¿Quién sino? – contesto inmediatamente.

- Oye - confabula mi tío acercándose más a mi -¿Y que dirías si te pido un favor que te permite conocerla?

- ¿conocer a quien?

- A Susan, claro – creo que no estoy oyendo bien, es imposible que le oiga bien.

La comida se me va por otro lado y me atraganto, Peeta me palmea la espalda mientras supero mi ataque de tos y dice - creo que eso va a ser un si.

- ¿Eso sería posible? – Pregunto aun incrédula.

Sonríe ampliamente - Más que posible, de hecho no puedo creerme que tenga tanta suerte, tú ayúdame vendría muy bien. Eres la guía ideal hablas perfectamente ambos idiomas - Asiento - verás conocí a Jane por el tema de adquisición de los derechos de esos libros, para el cine, lo hemos negociado nosotros, es parte de lo que queremos llevar ahora allí, enfocado al mundo del espectáculo, ya ves….

- Ups eso es importante, ahora está muy en boga eso os traerá muchos contactos ¿no?

- Correcto pero ella quiere conocernos "a fondo" le gusta el trato humano, En L.A. Jane se encargó de esa parte, yo solo habría conseguido aburrirla con papeleos y temas legales.

- Por eso viene a España, - exclamo.

- Otra vez en la diana, quiere ver nuestra sede, y quiere conocer Madrid.

- ¿Y cómo podría yo ayudarte?, ¿Por qué piensas que puedo ser la guía ideal, ni trabajo contigo se que pretendes que haga.

- Verás, ella es muy sensible al trato por decirlo de alguna forma personal.

- Pero el bufete tendrá alguna persona para encargarse de eso de hablar con ella de acompañarla - digo.

- Si pero, por lo que pude adivinar en nuestras conversaciones se que le gusta hablar con la personas, personas por así decirlo más de verdad, como mi Jane ,- sonrió al oírlo llamarla así, no imagino cómo puede ser la mujer que haya roto el hielo de su corazón, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerla - y nosotros somos , quizás "demasiado profesionales", es lo que prima para entrar en el bufete, competencia, seriedad , pero la cultura emocional, no es algo que hayamos empezado a trabajar, aunque pienso proponerlo en la próxima junta.

- Vale ahora estás divagando, céntrate, ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

- Pues solo, ser tú.

Peeta no puede contenerse y suelta una carcajada - entonces tenemos un problema Houston - Pero bueno... tendremos que hablar al respecto... bien que le gusta a él como soy yo...

- Tonto - le digo soltando le un codazo.

- Alguien como tú le gustará, llévala a ver el Museo del Prado, por el Madrid de los Austrias, no sé, seguro que le encantará amas esta ciudad, nadie mejor que tu para mostrársela, Peeta puede acompañaros.

- Si me queda tiempo ningún inconveniente – dice de nuevo demasiado pensativo para mi gusto.

- Y no te preocupes por el dinero te conseguiré una tarjeta con crédito ilimitado.

- Que puedo decir – pregunta completamente retórica, ya que me apetecía un montón, Miro a Peeta que está más que feliz por verme tan contenta y termino la frase - ¿cuenta conmigo?

- Perfecto, te llamaré con más detalles – Me dice Haym

Se nos ha hecho algo tarde, pero ha sido genial, no puedo creerlo, mi tío promete ser más constante en su contacto conmigo, Peeta se queda en casa, y conoceré a **Susan Lincols** ¡aggg! estoy a punto de gritar de la emoción.

- Me gusta - susurra mi tío a mi lado mientras Peeta recoge nuestras chaquetas.

- Y a mi - es más que eso, es mi centro, le quiero le amo como nunca creí, pienso mientras recorro su ancha espalda con la mirada llena de algo que no quiero que vea mi tío, Peeta se vuelve y nuestros ojos se encuentran, él siente lo mismo.

- No te apartes de mi vida, ¿vale Katniss? – pide mi tío colocándose la chaqueta que le entrega Peet.

- Tranquilo iremos poco a poco – asiento yo.

- Ok, - Me besa en la frente y nos despide - ¿os acerco algún sitio chicos?

- Naaah, iremos caminado, ya sabes para bajar la comida - le vemos subirse en el coche y agitar la mano, devolvemos el saludo y tomamos la dirección contraria.

- Muchas emociones, ¿eh? - Me pregunta Peeta mientras planta un beso en mi mejilla.

- Si, sonrío y si no hubiera sido por ti...

- Yo solo tendí el puente, vosotros lo cruzasteis – no entiendo que pude haber hecho en otra vida para merecerlo.

Sin decir, más le beso y comenzamos a caminar.

* * *

Bien un nuevo nombre para el famoso Peeta de los juegos … el protagonista del libro se llama **Ryan Connor,** combinación que debo agradecer a _**Juliper22**_, del segundo nombre de Johs y el nombre de su hermano… queda bien como personaje de libro?.

Os marcaré los nombres que vayan apareciendo. Gracias y perdón

El primer libro son "Los juegos del Capitolio" y el segundo "Fuego en la arena" por si acaso aparecen más adelante, el tercero "El canto de la rebelión"

Se que es un intercambio un poco raro pero espero que no os confunda. Como me traje a Peeta a Madrid con Katniss tuve que dejar alguien a cambio dentro del libro…

_**Bsitos Peetkat **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por comentar os respondo Pm ok? Espero que os guste… **_


	17. Solo por ti

Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon

* * *

_**Te odio**_

**- Pov Portia**_** (El odio alimenta mi alma... no necesito nada más...)**_

Cuelgo el teléfono y no puedo evitar una sonrisa, ¿así que me necesitas, eh? de acuerdo esto facilita las cosas, que suerte, puedo ver el fuego del odio ardiendo en mis ojos en el espejo mientras cierro el móvil… voy a tenerte donde quiero, me las vas a pagar con creces.

Cuando le encontré el otro día en "Sol" con esa "amiguita" suya, creí que vomitaría, que bonito ¿no? Y el desprecio con el que me trató, se merece todo lo que le hice, destrocé su amistad con Marvel…. Fue taaann fácil, pero no esperaba que se recuperase tan pronto, quería verle sumido en la miseria, pero ella, ella,… de alguna forma lo evitó.

Ella tiene la culpa de todo, desde que la conoció no fue el mismo, apenas me hacía caso, se pasaba el rato pensando en otra cosa, no podía consentir eso, si no me amaba sufriría, le quitaría algo que le importara, Marvel su amigo de la niñez, pobre idiota, que fácil fue para mí irle llorando, diciéndole que Peeta me había engañado con otra,¡ Ja!, cayó como un conejito de Pascua, luego sólo tuve que dejarme consolar… sabía que estaba colgado por mi desde siempre. Todo este tiempo he seguido con el solo por ver la cara de amargura de Peeta cuando nos veía, pero algo le hizo cambiar poco a poco, volvió a sonreír, aun torcía el gesto cuando nos cruzábamos en la calle pero no... no era igual.

Y ahora ¡es feliz! se veía en su cara, aun bajo el desprecio que me mostraron, si, pude ver los ojos de ella, mirándome solo articulando lo imprescindible, cogiditos de la mano, ESTUPIDOS, los odio, y ahora es mi oportunidad de vengarme.

Me acerco al ordenador, y leo en voz alta, pero sibilante.

- Katniss Everdeen, la hija del famoso arquitecto Gloss Everdeen, queda bajo la custodia de su tío tras el brutal accidente de coche que acabó con su vida y la de su esposa.

Amo internet, la vida del mundo está aquí. ¿Así que Peeta ha dado un braguetazo?, no, seguro que el muy estúpido se ha enamorado, y ni siquiera sabe que la "dulce huerfanita" tiene una fortuna de millones de euros, en su cuenta corriente. ¿Por qué me pediría que hablara con mi padre por el trabajo en la editorial, si no fuera así? No tiene sentido, claro que igual sigue siendo un caballero… Ja, Ja, Ja, se me escapa la carcajada, esto es mejor de lo que podría desear, sigo moviendo el ratón a la siguiente entrada.

- Declarada confidencial la sentencia sobre el juicio de Agresión, K. E. Por ser menor de edad, abogado del caso Haymitch Everdeen. El abogado como acusación particular, consigue una condena sin precedentes en este país, el acusado menor de edad solo por unos días, fue juzgado como adulto…. Bla, Bla, Bla…. Sigo leyendo un poco pero me extrañan esas, siglas, vaya, vaya, así que confidencial, no se mencionan muchos detalles pero si fue tan importante, igual hay algún ensayo o algo.

- Así que nuestra Katniss, guarda secretos,… - caramba, pienso llevando mi mano a la barbilla para acariciarla, esto se pone interesante.

Bueno Peeta, voy a darte lo que quieres, ahora eres mío tu me dejaste y yo te haré perder todo lo que amas.

Me miro en el espejo, mi mente comienza a funcionar trazando mi plan de venganza, ya atisbo algo pero necesito más información, no importa, no hay prisa, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío,

Toco la punta de un mechón de mi pelo, ¿Qué tal me quedaría otro color, quizás un castaño, no demasiado oscuro? ¿Algo que no llame mucho la atención? ¿Te gusta el aspecto de la mosquita muerta ese, no? - Bien.

Salgo de la habitación y llamo.

- ¿Papa? , Papaíto ¿estas en casa? - No puede negarme nada, será el medio para mi venganza, oigo su voz al final del pasillo.

- Dime cariño, estoy en el despacho

- Papa, tengo que pedirte un favor, tú ¿recuerdas a Peeta?

- ¿Tu "noviete"?

- Bueno, digo coqueta, ahora ya no es mi novio, le dejé, pero aun somos amigos, - nadie tiene porque conocer mi humillación, a ojos de todos yo le abandoné, y él no va a desmentirme, demasiado caballero y noble para hacerme quedar mal.

- Bien y ¿Qué quieres?, siempre que me llamas papito es que quieres algo, venga suéltalo.

- ¡Oh! esta vez no es nada malo, verás sigues necesitando a alguien en la editorial, ¿no?

- Si, pero no puedo contratar a nadie a jornada completa, y los buenos no quieren media jornada, así que el puesto sigue vacante.

- oh eso es perfecto, Peeta es muy bueno con la ortografía, y además está a punto de terminar derecho, puede ayudar con los contratos que firme, me ha preguntado su podía hacer una entrevista contigo.

- Estás segura que no te molestará, ya sabes… ahora que no es tu novio.

- Para nada, él solo estaba algo molesto conmigo porque prefería a Marvel, pero el otro día le encontré en el centro y estuvimos hablando, sigue molesto con su amigo pero, entendió que tenía que ser fiel a mi corazón antes que engañarle – casi terminaré por creerme todo el cuento que me he inventado, la verdad es que suena bien eso de… ser fiel al corazón… muy Peeta… ¡estúpido!

- Ah, no esperaba tantas explicaciones, pero si realmente es así yo no tengo inconveniente. Pensé que tramabas algo.

- Papa, por favor no seas paranoico, tengo mi corazoncito ¿sabes? Además últimamente he estado pensando en mi futuro, igual es una buena idea que empiece a ayudarte un poco en la editorial para ir conociendo el negocio, aprovechando que habrá alguien de mi edad, y no todos esos carcamales que tienes en plantilla.

- Portia no seas mala, son buenos empleados, llevan conmigo desde siempre, pero en realidad me alegra lo que dices, empezaba a pensar que nunca te interesarías por el trabajo - le beso en la mejilla - ya voy estando mayor - sonríe - espero que esto sea una buena idea.

- Claro que sí, es una idea fantástica, le enviaré un mensaje, puede venir ¿el lunes por ejemplo?

- Perfecto pero si quieres venir antes, solo tiene que avisar, dale el número de mi despacho ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias papa, estoy segura de que no vas a arrepentirte - salgo cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, y pienso, aquí el único que va a arrepentirse es Peeta, y esa "zorrita" suya Katniss, ¡Ja!, no me conocen.

- Chao mamá - me despido cuando la veo en el salón

- ¿Dónde vas cielo?

- voy a salir, Marvel me espera – por supuesto es mentira, no tengo ganas de ver al aburrido sentimental de mi ahora novio - ayer conocí un chico realmente guapo pasara a recogerme para ir a la **"Joy"** - mamá por cierto mañana iré a la peluquería y quizás después a pedir hora a mi estilista, creo que voy a hacerme un cambio de look, quizás algo más sencillo - digo parándome en el marco de la puerta, algo como parecer una ¿mosca muerta? - ¿Como me quedaría el pelo castaño?

Se gira, hacia mí - a ti todo te queda bien hija, tienes una cara preciosa y unos bonitos ojos verdes, pero no me acostumbraría a no ver tu pelo rubio…. - se lleva la taza a la mano, ¿aun piensa que no sé que eso no es una tila?

- Vale mamá solo lo dejaré un pelín más oscuro - es cierto no puedo dejar ver tan claramente mis intenciones.

- Chao mamá te quiero.

- Yo también a ti hija, no llegues demasiado tarde.

- Ok mamá tranquila - llegaré temprano, rio para mí - no te preocupes voy con Marta.

Cuando salgo por la puerta la sonrisa se pinta en mis labios, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo, mañana cuando regrese, mi padre estará trabajando y ella estará medio en coma como siempre, entre el alcohol que se mete al cuerpo y las pastillas para dormir, no se entera de nada. Hago una mueca, no tiene ni idea de cuánto la desprecio.

En ese momento suena mi móvil, - Hum Marvel - ¿Qué querrá este ahora? Pienso con fastidio.

- Hola - digo algo enfadada - ¿pasa algo?

- Hola, Portia, no pasa nada solo quería saber, como estabas.

- Pues estoy bien, ¿algo más?

- No te enfades cielo, ayer no pude aguantar más, estaba muy cansado, - este chico es un estúpido, como si me importara que se marchase ayer, si no es por eso no habría podido tirarme a Sergio, ni encontrarme después con Peeta y su novieta claro, debería mandarlo a hacer puñetas, pero es una buena tapadera, a mis padres les parece dulce y trabajador, pero es tan soso, y ahora que pienso, no tengo que ponerme demasiado borde, quien sabe si en algún momento podría necesitar ayuda, y él es perfecto para ayudar en mis planes – Ja aunque ni él lo sepa. -

- No pasa nada cielo - digo más melosa - me fui enseguida, solo que ahora iba a casa de Marta - total me digo a mi misma, si la llama la excusa que preparé para mi madre también valdrá para él si se decide a comprobarla - está algo enferma, no se algo que tomó ayer.

- Oh, entonces no podemos quedar un ratito, te echo de menos – que pesado.

- Y yo a ti corazón - digo con mi mejor tono lastimero - pero ella es mi mejor amiga, mañana prometo que nos veremos un rato ¿de acuerdo?

- Mañana, no sé si podré salir antes del trabajo, pedí hoy mi permiso.

Qué bien otro día que puedo ver a Sergio - oh cielo lo siento tanto, debiste avisarme antes, se que querías sorprenderme; pero no te preocupes, el viernes voy a buscarte, y nos vemos ¿vale? – eso, si Marta no vuelve a "enfermar". Aunque me cueste echarle un polvo el fin de semana para contentarle.

Parece alegrarse - perfecto Portia, entonces el viernes, estoy deseando verte - ¿ese tono quiere parecer sexy? - puag, me resulta tan, tan… en fin, todo sea por la causa.

- Yo también lo estoy deseando ¡muac! - lanzo un beso al teléfono - un beso. Y cuelgo.

- ¿Con quién hablabas preciosa? Sergio acaba de para su coche frente a mí Esta guapísimo, y es un Audi TT, me encanta.

- No era nadie, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – es menos que nadie, sólo un incordio cada vez más molesto.

- Nada, solo que la cara de asco que tenías en ese momento me llamó la atención, deformaba tu preciosa cara.

- Ja, Ja, solo era alguien que conocí, y no deja de molestarme, pero me ocuparé de ello - Igual antes de lo que imagino.

Le beso en los labios, de forma sugerente, el responde con pasión, - vamos llévame a algún sitio – le pido impaciente por acariciar los musculosos brazos que rellenan magníficamente su camiseta de Dolce Gabanna.

- ¿Mi casa te vale? – pregunta pegado a mis labios

- Tu casa será perfecta -sonrío, Sergio arranca mientras envió un wasp a Marta.

Portia: si llama Marvel misma versión ok?

Marta: te van a pillar cualquier día

Portia: Pues solo espero que no sea hoy, y no es asunto tuyo.

Marta: misma versión

- ¡Estúpida! - murmuro a veces pienso que está enamorada de Marvel, bueno serían tal para cual, a mi me viene bien tenerla como amiga tan estudiosa tan diferente a mí, la coartada perfecta.

- ¿Decías algo? - Pregunta Sergio.

- Nada, tranquilo, no pasa absolutamente nada, digo mientras una sonrisa se extiende en mi cara. Marco el número de Peeta y le envío "el mensaje".

* * *

Sé que este capítulo es algo más corto pero no quería "mezclarla con nadie". Hago las presentaciones aquí las lectoras de Fanfic… aquí… Portia en su odiosa magnificencia….

"_**SOL"**_ es la estación de metro del mismo nombre cerca de la Plaza Mayor.

"_**JOY"**_ es la discoteca JOY ESLAVA de Madrid

_**Braguetazo**_ se dice cuando la chica tiene más dinero que el chico… es una forma de hablar…

_**Hechas las presentaciones quiero agradeceros el leer y comentar… favoritos y alertas. Gracias por regalarme vuestro tiempo. Besitos Peetkat.**_


	18. Te odio

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon _

_**Te odio**_

**- Pov Portia**_** (El odio alimenta mi alma... no necesito nada más...)**_

Cuelgo el teléfono y no puedo evitar una sonrisa, ¿así que me necesitas, eh? de acuerdo esto facilita las cosas, que suerte, puedo ver el fuego del odio ardiendo en mis ojos en el espejo mientras cierro el móvil… voy a tenerte donde quiero, me las vas a pagar con creces.

Cuando le encontré el otro día en "Sol" con esa "amiguita" suya, creí que vomitaría, que bonito ¿no? Y el desprecio con el que me trató, se merece todo lo que le hice, destrocé su amistad con Marvel…. Fue taaann fácil, pero no esperaba que se recuperase tan pronto, quería verle sumido en la miseria, pero ella, ella,… de alguna forma lo evitó.

Ella tiene la culpa de todo, desde que la conoció no fue el mismo, apenas me hacía caso, se pasaba el rato pensando en otra cosa, no podía consentir eso, si no me amaba sufriría, le quitaría algo que le importara, Marvel su amigo de la niñez, pobre idiota, que fácil fue para mí irle llorando, diciéndole que Peeta me había engañado con otra,¡ Ja!, cayó como un conejito de Pascua, luego sólo tuve que dejarme consolar… sabía que estaba colgado por mi desde siempre. Todo este tiempo he seguido con el solo por ver la cara de amargura de Peeta cuando nos veía, pero algo le hizo cambiar poco a poco, volvió a sonreír, aun torcía el gesto cuando nos cruzábamos en la calle pero no... no era igual.

Y ahora ¡es feliz! se veía en su cara, aun bajo el desprecio que me mostraron, si, pude ver los ojos de ella, mirándome solo articulando lo imprescindible, cogiditos de la mano, ESTUPIDOS, los odio, y ahora es mi oportunidad de vengarme.

Me acerco al ordenador, y leo en voz alta, pero sibilante.

- Katniss Everdeen, la hija del famoso arquitecto Gloss Everdeen, queda bajo la custodia de su tío tras el brutal accidente de coche que acabó con su vida y la de su esposa.

Amo internet, la vida del mundo está aquí. ¿Así que Peeta ha dado un braguetazo?, no, seguro que el muy estúpido se ha enamorado, y ni siquiera sabe que la "dulce huerfanita" tiene una fortuna de millones de euros, en su cuenta corriente. ¿Por qué me pediría que hablara con mi padre por el trabajo en la editorial, si no fuera así? No tiene sentido, claro que igual sigue siendo un caballero… Ja, Ja, Ja, se me escapa la carcajada, esto es mejor de lo que podría desear, sigo moviendo el ratón a la siguiente entrada.

- Declarada confidencial la sentencia sobre el juicio de Agresión, K. E. Por ser menor de edad, abogado del caso Haymitch Everdeen. El abogado como acusación particular, consigue una condena sin precedentes en este país, el acusado menor de edad solo por unos días, fue juzgado como adulto…. Bla, Bla, Bla…. Sigo leyendo un poco pero me extrañan esas, siglas, vaya, vaya, así que confidencial, no se mencionan muchos detalles pero si fue tan importante, igual hay algún ensayo o algo.

- Así que nuestra Katniss, guarda secretos,… - caramba, pienso llevando mi mano a la barbilla para acariciarla, esto se pone interesante.

Bueno Peeta, voy a darte lo que quieres, ahora eres mío tu me dejaste y yo te haré perder todo lo que amas.

Me miro en el espejo, mi mente comienza a funcionar trazando mi plan de venganza, ya atisbo algo pero necesito más información, no importa, no hay prisa, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío,

Toco la punta de un mechón de mi pelo, ¿Qué tal me quedaría otro color, quizás un castaño, no demasiado oscuro? ¿Algo que no llame mucho la atención? ¿Te gusta el aspecto de la mosquita muerta ese, no? - Bien.

Salgo de la habitación y llamo.

- ¿Papa? , Papaíto ¿estas en casa? - No puede negarme nada, será el medio para mi venganza, oigo su voz al final del pasillo.

- Dime cariño, estoy en el despacho

- Papa, tengo que pedirte un favor, tú ¿recuerdas a Peeta?

- ¿Tu "noviete"?

- Bueno, digo coqueta, ahora ya no es mi novio, le dejé, pero aun somos amigos, - nadie tiene porque conocer mi humillación, a ojos de todos yo le abandoné, y él no va a desmentirme, demasiado caballero y noble para hacerme quedar mal.

- Bien y ¿Qué quieres?, siempre que me llamas papito es que quieres algo, venga suéltalo.

- ¡Oh! esta vez no es nada malo, verás sigues necesitando a alguien en la editorial, ¿no?

- Si, pero no puedo contratar a nadie a jornada completa, y los buenos no quieren media jornada, así que el puesto sigue vacante.

- oh eso es perfecto, Peeta es muy bueno con la ortografía, y además está a punto de terminar derecho, puede ayudar con los contratos que firme, me ha preguntado su podía hacer una entrevista contigo.

- Estás segura que no te molestará, ya sabes… ahora que no es tu novio.

- Para nada, él solo estaba algo molesto conmigo porque prefería a Marvel, pero el otro día le encontré en el centro y estuvimos hablando, sigue molesto con su amigo pero, entendió que tenía que ser fiel a mi corazón antes que engañarle – casi terminaré por creerme todo el cuento que me he inventado, la verdad es que suena bien eso de… ser fiel al corazón… muy Peeta… ¡estúpido!

- Ah, no esperaba tantas explicaciones, pero si realmente es así yo no tengo inconveniente. Pensé que tramabas algo.

- Papa, por favor no seas paranoico, tengo mi corazoncito ¿sabes? Además últimamente he estado pensando en mi futuro, igual es una buena idea que empiece a ayudarte un poco en la editorial para ir conociendo el negocio, aprovechando que habrá alguien de mi edad, y no todos esos carcamales que tienes en plantilla.

- Portia no seas mala, son buenos empleados, llevan conmigo desde siempre, pero en realidad me alegra lo que dices, empezaba a pensar que nunca te interesarías por el trabajo - le beso en la mejilla - ya voy estando mayor - sonríe - espero que esto sea una buena idea.

- Claro que sí, es una idea fantástica, le enviaré un mensaje, puede venir ¿el lunes por ejemplo?

- Perfecto pero si quieres venir antes, solo tiene que avisar, dale el número de mi despacho ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias papa, estoy segura de que no vas a arrepentirte - salgo cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, y pienso, aquí el único que va a arrepentirse es Peeta, y esa "zorrita" suya Katniss, ¡Ja!, no me conocen.

- Chao mamá - me despido cuando la veo en el salón

- ¿Dónde vas cielo?

- voy a salir, Marvel me espera – por supuesto es mentira, no tengo ganas de ver al aburrido sentimental de mi ahora novio - ayer conocí un chico realmente guapo pasara a recogerme para ir a la **"Joy"** - mamá por cierto mañana iré a la peluquería y quizás después a pedir hora a mi estilista, creo que voy a hacerme un cambio de look, quizás algo más sencillo - digo parándome en el marco de la puerta, algo como parecer una ¿mosca muerta? - ¿Como me quedaría el pelo castaño?

Se gira, hacia mí - a ti todo te queda bien hija, tienes una cara preciosa y unos bonitos ojos verdes, pero no me acostumbraría a no ver tu pelo rubio…. - se lleva la taza a la mano, ¿aun piensa que no sé que eso no es una tila?

- Vale mamá solo lo dejaré un pelín más oscuro - es cierto no puedo dejar ver tan claramente mis intenciones.

- Chao mamá te quiero.

- Yo también a ti hija, no llegues demasiado tarde.

- Ok mamá tranquila - llegaré temprano, rio para mí - no te preocupes voy con Marta.

Cuando salgo por la puerta la sonrisa se pinta en mis labios, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo, mañana cuando regrese, mi padre estará trabajando y ella estará medio en coma como siempre, entre el alcohol que se mete al cuerpo y las pastillas para dormir, no se entera de nada. Hago una mueca, no tiene ni idea de cuánto la desprecio.

En ese momento suena mi móvil, - Hum Marvel - ¿Qué querrá este ahora? Pienso con fastidio.

- Hola - digo algo enfadada - ¿pasa algo?

- Hola, Portia, no pasa nada solo quería saber, como estabas.

- Pues estoy bien, ¿algo más?

- No te enfades cielo, ayer no pude aguantar más, estaba muy cansado, - este chico es un estúpido, como si me importara que se marchase ayer, si no es por eso no habría podido tirarme a Sergio, ni encontrarme después con Peeta y su novieta claro, debería mandarlo a hacer puñetas, pero es una buena tapadera, a mis padres les parece dulce y trabajador, pero es tan soso, y ahora que pienso, no tengo que ponerme demasiado borde, quien sabe si en algún momento podría necesitar ayuda, y él es perfecto para ayudar en mis planes – Ja aunque ni él lo sepa. -

- No pasa nada cielo - digo más melosa - me fui enseguida, solo que ahora iba a casa de Marta - total me digo a mi misma, si la llama la excusa que preparé para mi madre también valdrá para él si se decide a comprobarla - está algo enferma, no se algo que tomó ayer.

- Oh, entonces no podemos quedar un ratito, te echo de menos – que pesado.

- Y yo a ti corazón - digo con mi mejor tono lastimero - pero ella es mi mejor amiga, mañana prometo que nos veremos un rato ¿de acuerdo?

- Mañana, no sé si podré salir antes del trabajo, pedí hoy mi permiso.

Qué bien otro día que puedo ver a Sergio - oh cielo lo siento tanto, debiste avisarme antes, se que querías sorprenderme; pero no te preocupes, el viernes voy a buscarte, y nos vemos ¿vale? – eso, si Marta no vuelve a "enfermar". Aunque me cueste echarle un polvo el fin de semana para contentarle.

Parece alegrarse - perfecto Portia, entonces el viernes, estoy deseando verte - ¿ese tono quiere parecer sexy? - puag, me resulta tan, tan… en fin, todo sea por la causa.

- Yo también lo estoy deseando ¡muac! - lanzo un beso al teléfono - un beso. Y cuelgo.

- ¿Con quién hablabas preciosa? Sergio acaba de para su coche frente a mí Esta guapísimo, y es un Audi TT, me encanta.

- No era nadie, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – es menos que nadie, sólo un incordio cada vez más molesto.

- Nada, solo que la cara de asco que tenías en ese momento me llamó la atención, deformaba tu preciosa cara.

- Ja, Ja, solo era alguien que conocí, y no deja de molestarme, pero me ocuparé de ello - Igual antes de lo que imagino.

Le beso en los labios, de forma sugerente, el responde con pasión, - vamos llévame a algún sitio – le pido impaciente por acariciar los musculosos brazos que rellenan magníficamente su camiseta de Dolce Gabanna.

- ¿Mi casa te vale? – pregunta pegado a mis labios

- Tu casa será perfecta -sonrío, Sergio arranca mientras envió un wasp a Marta.

Portia: si llama Marvel misma versión ok?

Marta: te van a pillar cualquier día

Portia: Pues solo espero que no sea hoy, y no es asunto tuyo.

Marta: misma versión

- ¡Estúpida! - murmuro a veces pienso que está enamorada de Marvel, bueno serían tal para cual, a mi me viene bien tenerla como amiga tan estudiosa tan diferente a mí, la coartada perfecta.

- ¿Decías algo? - Pregunta Sergio.

- Nada, tranquilo, no pasa absolutamente nada, digo mientras una sonrisa se extiende en mi cara. Marco el número de Peeta y le envío "el mensaje".

Sé que este capítulo es algo más corto pero no quería "mezclarla con nadie". Hago las presentaciones aquí las lectoras de Fanfic… aquí… Portia en su odiosa magnificencia….

"_**SOL"**_ es la estación de metro del mismo nombre cerca de la Plaza Mayor.

"_**JOY"**_ es la discoteca JOY ESLAVA de Madrid

_**Braguetazo**_ se dice cuando la chica tiene más dinero que el chico… es una forma de hablar…

_**Hechas las presentaciones quiero agradeceros el leer y comentar… favoritos y alertas. Gracias por regalarme vuestro tiempo. Besitos Peetkat.**_


	19. Al otro lado del teléfono

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon** _

De nuevo aclaración sobre personajes Ok? Lo siento.

Por si se da algo de confusión repito los nombres que he sustituido para poder adaptar la historia. Un nuevo nombre para el famoso Peeta de los juegos… el protagonista del libro se llama **Ryan Connor,** combinación que debo agradecer a _**Juliper22**_, del segundo nombre de Josh y el nombre de su hermano… queda bien como personaje de libro.

El primer libro son **"Los juegos del Capitolio"** y el segundo **"Fuego en la arena"** por si acaso aparecen más adelante y el tercero **"El canto de la rebelión".**

* * *

_**Del otro lado del teléfono**_

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**Uff ya está hecho, me ha costado un mundo llamar a Portia, pero necesito ese trabajo, pero no puedo decírselo Katniss si se entera me matará, bueno me pondrá en la disyuntiva de elegir, y no quiero, prefiero tragar quina antes que aceptar la propuesta de su tío, será una estupidez, pero prefiero que sea así, y no voy a permitir que Katniss, se "encargue de mi".**_

_**Me paso las manos por el pelo, ¡oh Dios!, quizás esto haya sido una mala idea, Portia y yo no acabamos como amigos, aunque nos conocíamos desde el instituto y sé que el perdón nunca fue su fuerte, y el otro día tampoco la traté muy bien.**_

_**Estoy dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, menos mal que Katniss está dormida, ¿podré mantener oculto para quien trabajo? Ella no conoce el apellido de Portia, su padre era amigo del mío, Portia tenía diez cuando vinieron a vivir a España pero yo solo le conozco de dos veces, mi padre ya estaba separado de mi madre cuando eso ocurrió y mi novia no tiene porque enterarse, además estará ocupada, con todo lo de su tío, esa escritora y demás no tendrá tiempo en cuanto termine la carrera buscaré otra cosa pero de momento tengo que hacer esto. **_

_**Algo en mi interior me dice que cometo un error, al no hablarlo con ella sinceramente, pero no quiero discutir. Me siento culpable, esto no es bueno, tomo el teléfono para decirle que se olvide cuando un mensaje irrumpe en la pantalla - Portia.**_

_**- Mi padre dice que te verá el lunes, es el plazo para los otros dos aspirantes, si quieres ir antes solo tienes que llamar al despacho y avisar ok? - suerte.**_

_**Se acabó, ahora tengo que hacer la entrevista, no puedo dejar plantado a su padre, después de pedirle el favor, Hummm, como dijo Cesar "alea jacta es"-pienso.**_

_**Apago el móvil y aun nervioso me voy a la cama, Katniss está tan dormida, su cara con ese gesto casi sonriente que me encanta, de plena felicidad y ahora sé que me da me da igual a quien tenga que aguantar porque ella lo merece, lo haré, podré hacerlo, al menos por un tiempo.**_

_**Me quito el pantalón y me meto en la cama, se remueve medio dormida,**_

_**- Hum, oye, ¿Qué pasó con eso de no dejaré que nada nos separe?- pregunta soñolienta abrazándose a mí con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos aun cerrados.**_

_**- ¿Qué? – sonrío sin caer en la cuenta.**_

_**- Creo que llevas una camiseta de más, tal como yo hice el primer día me coge de la prenda y tira hacia arriba de ella, tras quitármela se pega a mí - y si llevas el bóxer estás tardando, murmura.**_

_**Me lo quito rápidamente y me acerco a ella para que me note piel con piel. **_

_**- No vuelvas a ponerte el pantalón sin bóxer - dice para mi sorpresa**_

_**- ¿y eso?- pregunto**_

_**- Solo protejo lo que es mío, a ver si te vas a pillar algo con la cremallera y vamos a tener un lío ¿eh?, que ya tengo bastante espera cuando me baja el periodo.**_

_**La carcajada es inevitable - tranquila prometo tener cuidado, en cuanto a lo otro…, igual en la ducha…. **_

_**- Quieto, ni mencionarlo, ¿eh? - hace que me ría más vaya aún hay barreras para mi pequeño monstruo.**_

_**La envuelvo en mis brazos y beso su pelo.**_

_**- Eso está mejor - dice ronroneando al lado de mi cuello y vuelve a dormirse acerco mi cara a su pelo y huelo el perfume de su gel de albaricoque, mañana yo oleré igual y Javi se reirá en mi cara, pero me da igual, esa manía suya con los geles con olor a fruta, me encanta - Te quiero - susurro en su oído y por fin puedo quedarme dormido.**_

Pov Katniss

Huuuuummmm, gruño, mientras suena el despertador, y estiro mi cuerpo, noto sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, anoche fue increíble, ayer fue increíble Ufff.

Aaahhhh, - bosteza Peeta a mi lado con la cara escondida en mi pelo - Buenos días cielo, ¿Cómo estás hoy? – pregunto a mi novio que no tiene demasiado buena cara aunque incluso así es hermoso.

Cuando le miro noto unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos, sabía que se acostó más tarde pero no que hora era cuando vino a la cama, - como una rosa, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti - digo acariciando las manchas grises bajo sus ojos.

- ¡Oh! ayer no podía dormir, estaba preocupado y salí un rato a recoger el baño, y menos mal porque Magde llegó a casa estuvimos hablando un rato. – ays, es verdad lo dejamos todo revuelto.

- Menos mal que estás en todo… debí ayudarte a recoger a Magde le habría dado algo el baño es su habitación favorita – sonreímos al recordar el tiempo que suele pasar la rubia dentro de esa habitación de la casa - y ella ¿qué tal?, ¿vino con ella Héctor?

- No tendrás esa suerte je,je, y no te preocupes por el baño… la próxima vez te tocará a ti - después de lanzarme una mirada llena de picardía que me confirma que lo de anoche se va a repetir, se pone serio - tu tío la llamó, pero tranquila al final solo le recriminó un poco que no le avisara, pero como ella dice, no es su empleada.

Le miro extrañada se que Magde está aquí para "cuidarme"- ¿no lo es?

- Oh, no te lo ha dicho ¿verdad?, tranquila esto es bueno, ella hace tiempo que vive contigo porque sencillamente quiere hacerlo, no por obligación con tu tío ni para controlarte pero no le digas nada a ella, creo que se sentiría incómoda si tiene que explicarte… ya sabes, su acuerdo anterior con Haym.

- ¿y cómo tu si lo sabes? – no entiendo cómo es posible que Peeta se haya enterado de eso antes que yo.

- Le pregunté el día de la fiesta, le reclamé y tuvo que decírmelo para convencerme - sonrío como una tonta - ¡ay!, siempre serás mi caballero andante, Ja, Ja, Ja… - me encanta cuando mira por mí - vale no diré nada pero hablando de otra cosa, no me has dicho porque te desvelaste ayer.

Le veo dudar, hasta que por fin habla - oh, llamé a mi amigo el de la editorial… - ¿sigue dudando? O son cosas mías, pero es tan fugaz el gesto que no sigo pensando en ello, le doy un besito - ¿y?

- Tengo una entrevista, hoy o mañana, tengo que llamar antes, en realidad podría esperar hasta el lunes, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

- ¿sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo? - Pregunto acariciando con un dedo las leves ojeras otra vez, hasta ahora nunca le había visto después de una mala noche.

- ¿hacer qué? - ahora me fijo en su ojos, están un poco apagados, por el cansancio, pero es raro, después de lo de anoche estaría radiante, pienso que mi tío le presionó y al final sale ese estrés.

- No necesitas trabajar, puedo ocuparme de los dos, ya sabes… solo hasta que terminemos la carrera y comencemos a trabajar… no tienes porque pedir favores, Peeta tengo dinero de sobra… nunca podría gastarlo en algo mejor… será mi inversión de futuro – le ofrezco con convencimiento.

- Ni de coña, no es que no lo agradezca, pero hay cosas de la anticuada educación que me dio mi padre que no me permiten aceptar - dice sonriendo.

- Y una de ellas es…

- Que me mantenga la mujer que amo – acabáramos… pienso para mí, aquí está el hombre… -

- ¿Aunque la mujer que amas, también te ame a ti, y quiera compartirlo todo contigo? - Digo mirándole sin pestañear - por qué crees que ayer mi tío te hizo esas preguntas, ¿solo por lo que él me da?, no le necesito para mantenerme, tengo el fondo de la herencia de mis padres, más de lo que necesito, ayer le pedí el acceso a mis cuentas. Créeme, quiero compartirlo contigo.

Se incorpora un poco apoyando el codo en la cama, llevando la mano a su cabeza para mirarme, no dejo de percibir su hermoso tórax y comienzo a acariciarlo.

- Ni siquiera en ese caso, tal vez más adelante, cuando me haga a la idea, cuando terminemos nuestros estudios y podamos trabajar en lo que nos guste, entonces… - Se queda en suspenso – no puedo aceptarlo, no me sentiría bien.

- Al menos acepta la oferta de mi tío, es una buena oportunidad para aprender además.

- Ni hablar, no quiero dejar la mínima duda acerca de mis intenciones.

- Bueno si así lo quieres - pongo un beso en sus labios - pero recuerda, estoy aquí y si no puedes con todo, o tus estudios se resienten solo tendrás tres opciones.

- o dejar el trabajo y aceptar mi ayuda – me mira travieso.

- ¿O? cuales son las otras -

- Aceptar el trabajo de mi tío -

- No me vale ¿La tercera? – vuelve a preguntar

- De una patada te mando certificado y de vuelta con tu madre, no pienso permitir que pongas en riesgo tu futuro, que considero que será el nuestro por una cabezonería tuya – su sonrisa se abre mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

- ¡Oye!, Javi y tu debéis compartir algún gen o algo así, cada día os parecéis más a ver si dejáis de llamarme cabezón de una vez que me vais a crear un trauma – dice al final quejándose en broma.

- Javi y yo sabemos de qué hablamos. ¡Venga arriba digo palmeándole el trasero! – Dios, que trasero - por cierto tú y yo ¿no teníamos un trato? ¿Dónde ibas tan tapadito anoche? ¿Sor Peeta?

- Ja Ja, solo me levanté por la llamada luego ni me di cuenta – se carcajea besándome la nariz.

- Menos mal que estoy yo para eso - Me levanto de la cama sin ningún pudor y preparo las cosas para vestirme, de paso preparo también las de Peeta y cuando me doy la vuelta, le encuentro con la mirada perdida en la ventana, tomo el albornoz y me lo pongo para ir al baño.

- ¡Por fin!, le oigo exclamar - si te miro todo el rato voy a quedarme bizco.

Era eso - Ja ja ja, anda cariño "cocina" un poco de café mientras me arreglo.

Nos vestimos enseguida, Magde se levanta y desayuna con nosotros, solo hablamos de lo bien que nos cae Héctor, de que tienen que venir más a casa a comer pizza o algo, nada de mi tío, ni de líos raros, bastante estrés tenemos ya, no puede creérselo cuando le cuento lo de Susan y me hace prometerle que conseguiré entradas para la premier de los Juegos del Capitolio en Madrid, prometo sólo hacer lo que pueda - Igual le caigo fatal y anula el contrato con la empresa de mi tío, Ja Ja Ja.-

- Que tonta eres, le caerás genial como a mí – asegura la rubia - Y en la premier podremos conocer a **Hutcher** - ¡Aaahhhhhhhhh! - gritamos las dos en plan fan loca. Lo que hace que Peeta tuerza el gesto.

- ¿Sabes? ni le he visto y ya le odio - dice Peet.

- Anda tonto pero si yo te quiero a ti. Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho respecto al trabajo ¿eh? - **Ryan** nunca lo haría - me mira extrañado - llevarme la contraria - aunque y eso no lo digo,… no estoy yo muy segura de si R**yan Connor **me dejaría mantenerle, creo que sí, él está muy seguro de su valía como para dudar de nada - a ver si te lees el libro de una vez y tengo que dejar de explicarte cosas, pollino.

-¿me has llamado burro? – pregunta mi chico.

- No, te he llamado pollino parece lo mismo pero no es igual Ja Ja Ja.

- Magde – dice él señalándome - ¿ves lo que tengo que aguantar?

Magde no puede parar de reír - algún plus llevará Ja Ja, vamos digo yo…

- Si, como los coches faros de xenón y acaricia mis ojos y airbag - cuando su mano se acerca a mi pecho el atizo un manotazo.

- A ver si vas a necesitar el botiquín, que también lo regalan en algunos extras.

Mags está que no se contiene, tirada en el sofá agarrándose la barriga.

- Chicos - Le lloran los ojos de tanto reír - me vais a matar, definitivamente tenemos que venir más. Verás cuando se lo cuente a Héctor - y se va partiéndose de risa al baño.

- ¿Ves que has hecho? - le digo a Peeta - nunca nos van a tomar en serio - Me mira con cara de niño castigado, y no puedo evitar la carcajada. Dándole un beso me levanto y tiro de su mano.

- Venga vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde, cuando se levanta roza con su mano mi "airbag" en concreto el derecho y me mira con una sonrisa. Esas tenemos ¿eh? Dándome la vuelta pongo la mano en su entrepierna, y le susurro, ¿y ahora que tendría yo qué hacer con la palanca de cambios? - me mira muy serio, tragando, y noto que se endurece.

- ¿Tratarla con cariño?- Aventura como un crío, le doy un leve restregón que hace que se excite más y sonrío. -

- Veremos - y me doy la vuelta dejándole pasmado enseguida salgo por la puerta, aunque no puedo evitar sentir que con la tontería yo también me voy algo…. ¿contenta?...

* * *

_**Por si no os habeis fijado Portia no le dice lo mismo que su padre... se lo deja algo dificil para que parezca que el favor es mayor ok?, lo detalles son importantes.**_

_**Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y a todos los que la leéis por regalarme vuestro tiempo, a los que me habéis agregado a alertas y favoritos. Y a Sil, Juliper22 y Angiiee7 por sus comentarios.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_


	20. Eres tonto

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon**_

* * *

_**Eres tonto**_

Estamos abrazados en el metro, esto parece una lata de sardinas pero Peeta se las ha apañado para que nos quedemos en un rinconcito donde la puerta hace ángulo para protegernos un poco de la multitud, pero estamos tan pegados que casi puedo notar sus huesos, lo cual no es una mala manera de viajar, ahora me está mirando fijamente con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, su ojos son de diversión, seguro que recuerda la conversación de hace un rato.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto

- Nada – contesta él observándome aun más fijamente si cabe, con un punto de adoración.

- Deja de mirarme, me estás poniendo nerviosa – la verdad es que me están dando ganas de morderle, abalanzarme sobre él y morderle la boca.

- No puedo, no hay espacio - se está divirtiendo, pero igual me divierto yo -

- Peeta o quitas esa jodida sonrisa de tu cara o te vas a enterar – le amenazo, mirar sus malditos y brillantes ojos azules conseguirá hacer que me pierda.

Sonríe más amplio y me aprieta más contra él, está perfecto… si estuviésemos a solas en la habitación me lo comería, en ese momento entramos en otra estación y entra más gente esto ya parece una lata de sardinas - y que me harás ¿morderme? - acaba de cometer un error y lo sabe, me pongo de puntillas y rodeo su cuerpo con los brazos que estaban apretados a su tórax. En esa postura la gente nos da la espalda, meto una mano por la cintura de su pantalón y le doy un pellizco en el trasero Peeta respinga y con un movimiento involuntario envía sus caderas contra las mías de golpe y aunque el espacio es mínimo lo nota, sonrío con malicia porque ahora sus ojos son de terror.

- Katniss por favor, no lo hagas, domina el demonio que te posee, tu puedes se que sigues ahí dentro – si claro como tú antes guapito de cara… las ganas que tenía de soltar mi "muto" – por favor - Lo dice susurrando al lado de mi oreja.

Mi carcajada se oye en todo el vagón, y mucha gente se vuelve a mirarnos, menos los que llevan los cascos claro que no se han enterado de nada. Peeta se ha puesto tan rojo que me da pena, y decido perdonarle - vale, pero solo porque tu angelito interior me lo pide y hoy me siento generosa ¿eh? – o ¿en realidad no?.

Le oigo suspirar con alivio – y no puedo contenerme. Le aprieto el trasero con las manos dentro de su pantalón y le acerco plantando en su cara un sonoro beso - ¡muuuac! ¡muac! - suena otra vez. Tiene razón me he convertido en un monstruo ja, ja, ja. Vuelve a sonrojarse pero sonríe y ahora me besa él - ¡Muac!, ¡muac!, y otro para el camino - digo ¡muac!. - la gente ya pasa de nosotros algunos sonríen, otra pareja de tontos enamorados deben pensar.

Estoy tan contenta que ni siquiera me importa que tengamos por delante una tediosa mañana de aburrido, aburrido, derecho administrativo, nada peor que los tramites estatales para matar cualquier esperanza de diversión. Por fin salimos de la multitudinaria y forzada reunión que es el metro de Madrid a las ocho de la mañana y llegamos a nuestra facultad donde los chicos nos esperan.

- Hola guapos - saludo abrazando a Javi - ¿preparados para la tediosa maratón?.

- Preparados y en marcha - Jose me coge por la cintura; nos quedamos mirando a Peeta con cara de inocencia, que nos observa con falso enfado.

- ¡Es que no puedo creérmelo!, me abandonas por estos dos, a las primeras de cambio – dice quejándose.

- ¡Eh!, Y sin que te hayas dado la vuelta - le reto ja, ja, ja - anda tonto ven aquí que tú ya me tienes todo el día.

- Que pasa ¿no puedo ser egoísta? – pregunta acercándose.

- Noooop - contestan nuestros amigos a la vez - si quieres seguir con ella tienes que dejarnos achucharla un poquito.

- Venga, vamos que esta tarde te dejo que me achuches tú, ¿si? – Peeta sonríe ampliamente ante la promesa de achucharnos en la tarde y se acerca a nosotros por fin.

- Estás feliz, que te pasa, normalmente tu tío no te pone de tan buen humor - Javi me mira con ojos interrogantes, él me conoce muy bien mientras, hemos llegado a la puerta de clase y aun nos quedan algunos minutos.

- Pues, pasa que discutí con mi tío pero al final nos encontramos comiendo con él y estamos en el buen camino para hacer las paces y dentro de poco tendré nuevo compañero de piso, y voy a conocer a Susan Lincols lo que fue toda una sorpresa – suelto de un tirón dejándoles con la boca abierta.

- A ver Katniss… respira - bromea Jose - ¿Qué quiere decir comiendo, junto a "nos encontramos ", en la misma frase?

- Eso - contesta Peeta quiere decir que me presentó a su tío – y tú cierra la boca que te entrará algún bicho – espeta a Jose sin perder la sonrisa

- Vale - sigue Javi - a ver cabezón…, - parece cabreado o mejor confundido -

- Y dale con lo de cabezón, que manía - le corta Peet.

- ¡Calla! - sigue Javi - que yo a ti te di un empujoncito, no te dije que te tirases por el acantilado, perdona Katniss pero es así – la verdad es que reconozco que parece todo muy rápido pero… en realidad nos conocemos de años no es como si le hubiera conocido en una fiesta… por favor… Javi sigue preguntando cosas - ¿conoces a su tío? ¿A tu ídolo de toda la vida?

- Yes very well, - contesta Peeta bromeando - y sabe que vamos a vivir juntos

- ¿queeeee? - Grita Jose.

- Vosotros dos estáis de la olla pero de verdad - comenta Javi algo serio y mirándonos sorprendido.

- Bueno - digo yo - tampoco cambia mucho la cosa, total ahora…

- ¿Qué no cambia?, Katniss cambia y mucho… - me interrumpe Javi, que está flipando.

- Tampoco va a ser mañana, el próximo curso será oficial.

- Oh - susurra pensativo Javi - solo espero que no os estéis precipitando.

- Javi, tu siempre tan preocupado, no pasa nada - digo - Peeta quiere trabajar en una editorial, y ahorrar un poco antes.

- ¿En una editorial? - es cosa mía o la sola mención del trabajo le ha cambiado, ¿ha mirado algo duro a Peet? - espero que no estropee tus estudios- ahora hay algo de sarcasmo en su voz o ¿sólo me lo parece?, imagino que es porque se preocupa por él y sólo le hemos descolocado, además mi chico no parece percibirlo así que me olvido.

- Venga vamos a clase - digo.

- Si vamos - me acompaña Jose, rodeándome los hombros con su brazo – pero Katniss podremos seguir estudiando con vosotros ¿no?, no os vais a pasar la vida dándole al tema – ni tiempo tengo de ver a Peeta cuando ya le ha propinado una colleja al moreno.

- Ay, Peet, que tengo que terminar la carrera….

- Bah, un par de neuronas menos no se notarán – mi chico le saca la lengua, mientras a mi todo esto me hace mucha gracia - eres un puñetero cotilla si usaras todo ese potencial para algo productivo… habrías puesto a funcionar a la ONU como Dios manda…

Todos reímos a carcajadas de la brillante "deducción" de mi rubito lindo pero cuando vamos a entrar, Javi se lleva una mano al estómago dolorido - ¡ay! , chicos me encuentro mal.

- Pero, si estabas bien hace un minuto ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupada

- Ni idea, es un pinchazo fuerte, pero ya pasó… Aaaaaaayyy, otra vez - se dobla sujetando se el abdomen - me encuentro fatal creo... que voy a la enfermería.

- Peeta por favor acompáñale, nosotros tomaremos los apuntes, a mi no me dejarían entrar con él, Jose ya se ha sentado y mi novio es su mejor amigo -

- ok , nos vemos luego - tomando a Javi y apoyándole en su hombro avanzan un poco, pero otro latigazo de dolor le hace doblarse.

- Cuídale bien, no estaré tranquila hasta que volváis.

Entro en clase donde Jose me espera preguntando con un encogimiento de hombros por los otros dos, me siento a su lado y le cuento que pasa, callamos porque la clase va a comenzar, pero me quedo preocupada, espero que no sea apendicitis, no estoy muy segura de donde está la apéndice pero parecía dolerle mucho.

_**Pov Peeta**_

_**Acompaño a Javi a un banco de piedra tiene la cara contraída por el dolor, se cierran las puertas de las clases y los pasillos se quedan vacíos. En un segundo Javi se incorpora y me agarra por la chaqueta con violencia.**_

_**- ¿Tú eres idiota o que te pasa? – me pregunta mi amigo enfadado**_

_**- Pero ¿Tú no estabas mal? – no entiendo.**_

_**- Estoy perfectamente, de pequeño estaba en un grupo de teatro, además solo quería hablar contigo pedazo de imbécil. **_

_**Está verdaderamente cabreado - Deja de insultarme, ¿vale? Y suéltame, cualquiera pensaría que estamos peleando - Me suelta y se aparta un poco - ¿De qué quieres hablar si puede saberse? – aunque ya lo sé… intento desviarme.**_

_**- No me tomes por tonto Peeta ¿vale?. Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿lo sabe Katniss? **_

_**- Si sabe ¿el que? – soy idiota… realmente he pensado que le voy a engañar?**_

_**- Peeta por favor – demanda con frustración**_

_**- No, no lo sabe y no va a saberlo ¿entiendes?- contesto al fin.**_

_**Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, ¿no piensas decirle a "tu novia" - aquí el sarcasmo es evidente - que la puñetera editorial es del padre de Portia, ¿de tu ex? .**_

_**- No, y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo.**_

_**- Dame solo una buena razón para eso.**_

_**- Que la harías sufrir - le veo pensativo.**_

_**- Y si se entera de algún modo ¿crees que no sufrirá? ¿No crees que será peor?. Pensará en porque se lo has ocultado, podría malinterpretar – se para un momento - ¿Por qué te malinterpretaría verdad? No habrá pensado volver con ella o algo así? Porque entonces sí que mereces que te salgan orejas de burro.**_

_**- ¡No seas tonto ahora tú! por supuesto que no he pensado volver con Portia, estaría loco, además solo será por un tiempo.**_

_**- ¿y esa vena que te ha dado a ti del trabajo? – se que necesita una explicación y yo desahogarme con alguien.**_

_**- Verás si quiero vivir con ella necesito algún tipo de ingreso.**_

_**- ¿Eso te lo ha pedido Katniss? **_

_**- ¿Ella?, ni hablar, es la persona más generosa del mundo incluso se enfadó un poco, por lo visto ella tiene dinero por sus padres me ofreció ocuparse de todo mientras terminamos la carrera.**_

_**- ¿Tu no sabías de verdad que Katniss no tenia los problemas "económicos" típicos de nuestra edad?**_

_**- Vaya ¿y tu si?, ahora resulta que todo el mundo lo sabía y yo soy más tonto que nadie.**_

_**- Tonto sí que eres, pero además estás perdiendo capacidad de observación, cuando hay alguna causa benéfica algún acto de la facultad donde haya que colaborar, tú no te das cuenta que justo después de que nos enteremos hay una "misteriosa" donación anónima?.**_

_**- Pues chico, nunca hilé tan fino – me paso la mano por el pelo completamente azorado… no sé porque no fui capaz de fijarme en esos detalles…**_

_**- Claro… en el fondo solo la mirabas pero no la veías, pues a ver si abres los ojos, a mi me costó verlo pero en un par de ocasiones la pillé apuntando el número de cuenta donde se hacia el ingreso, luego se guardaba lo datos disimuladamente. Pero era mucha casualidad. Tanto tiempo suspirando por ella y en realidad no tienes ni idea de la clase de chica que es. Aunque yo pienso que es pronto para vivir juntos lo más probable es que sea parecido a como estáis ahora la mayor parte de los días llegas con ella y lo entiendo queréis estar juntos, pero ese trabajo te va a quitar mucho tiempo y ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que para ella es más importante estar contigo? ¿Qué prefiere tu tiempo al dinero que puedas aportar?. Además Katniss confía en vosotros… como pareja, cuando terminéis la carrera seguiréis juntos,… entonces… si quieres puedes resarcirla de todo… Para ella compartir con los que quiere es algo natural, lo hace sin esperar nada a cambio. No sabes la suerte que tienes. –**_

_**- ¡Si, si lo sé! - Demonios que bien la conoce Javi, y sé que tiene razón y aunque estoy tentado de seguir mi instinto y hacerle caso hay otra cuestión… pedí un favor y tengo que responder… y además… - aunque no conociera esa faceta suya, de benefactora de la humanidad, ella es lo más importante para mí, por eso no puedo dejar que me mantenga su tío pensó que la quería por interés.**_

_**- Eso es, ¡tú no cedas! ¿Cómo va a consentir el "machito" que su tío dude de su capacidad? Tú siempre con el orgullo por delante, seguro que te ofreció trabajo en su empresa… pero claro, dijiste que no, no sea que piensen mal.**_

_**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – no puedo creer que me conozca tan bien, me doy cuenta de lo gran observador que es, por eso se dio cuenta de que amaba a Katniss y que ella me correspondía… por eso me animó...**_

_**- Porque te conozco, Peeta eres tan bueno como estúpido y pierdes una gran oportunidad por orgullo, podrías trabajar en el mejor bufete de abogados de España y además, si a Katniss no le importa ¿a ti que más te da lo que piense su tío? . **_

_**- Pues sí me da – Ese hombre dudo de mi amor por ella y eso me dolió más que si dudase de mí…**_

_**- Vale ¿no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?**_

_**- No, su padre me espera estos días en la oficina, Portia me consiguió la entrevista**_

_**Javi me mira moviendo la cabeza - ¿llamaste a Portia?... ¡Ay!, espero equivocarme, pero algún día ese orgullo tuyo te va a traer muchos problemas, de verdad deseo que Katniss no sea un daño colateral, no sé si podré perdonarte si dejas que le hagan sufrir, y lo peor es que tampoco sé si podré perdonarme yo por callarme ahora. ¿Sabes que te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo?**_

_**- Puede que no, Igual Portia ha madurado.**_

_**- Ja, si y yo soy Alarico el rey Godo, ¡no te jode!, bueno vamos a mentir como bellacos - dice resignado - cuando salgan de clase decimos que es una ligera gastroenteritis, que me dieron una pastilla y ya estoy mejor.**_

_**Asiento, seguimos en silencio hasta que acaba la clase, una angustiada Katniss sale a preguntaros, y abraza a Javi, - ¿estás bien cariño?- Se que Javi se siente mal porque la adora pero implícitamente confía en mí, entiende aunque no comparte mis motivos porque yo soy así y no puedo evitarlo, pero me siento un gusano, aunque ya no hay marcha atrás.**_

_**- si mami - Javi intenta la broma. Y se abraza de nuevo a ella, pero su cara queda sobre su hombro, sus ojos se clavan en mí y detecto un punto de tristeza y decepción, pero no es acusadora también él lleva dentro su parte de culpa… por mí.**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por regalarme vuestro tiempo y por leer comentar... hoy ando pilladita pero os dejaré dos capítulos.

Como veis, Javi quiere mucho a Katniss y a Peeta, él fue quien incitó a Peet a decidirse, siempre supo lo que sentían, ahora está preocupado.

Lo que hace el orgullo ¿eh? Bien como no sé si entre semana podré subir os dejo dos capítulos gracias de nuevo x regalarme vuestro tiempo.

_**Besitos Peetkat**_


	21. Besos de piedra

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon**_

* * *

_**Besos de piedra**_

Han pasado más de tres semanas desde que comimos con mi tío, Peeta ha conseguido el trabajo en la editorial, pero extrañamente no se ve muy feliz que digamos, aunque no me extraña, parece que todo el trabajo se lo encasquetan a él, le están explotando y el sigue en sus trece no entiendo porque no puede aceptar que mi tío le eche una mano, está empezando a enfadarme de verdad, aunque sus estudios de momento no van mal, ahora lo que se resiente en realidad es nuestra vida de pareja, no puedo ayudarle todo lo que quisiera él es más listo que yo siempre lo ha sido, yo debo esforzarme más para sacar mis notas, así que cuando llega la noche los dos estamos tan agotados que caemos rendidos en la cama, y por la mañana vuelta a correr para llegar a clase, realmente no se cuanto tiempo podremos mantener este ritmo, sobre todo él.

Pero por fin mañana es el día, he quedado en la oficina de mi tío para recoger a Susan, ella solo estará dos días como mucho, pero espero poder enseñarle algo o charlar, ojala le caiga bien estoy un poco nerviosa, he salido de compras aunque no sé muy bien que llevar al final me decido por un pantalón negro pitillo ajustado, con unos botines de tacón con hebillas a los lados y camiseta rosa fucsia y mi cazadora de Mango, me da un aspecto un poco roquero pero bueno al fin y al cabo es lo que pidió mi tío ¿no? y para pasearme por Madrid tengo que sentirme cómoda, además por fin me he puesto lencería sexy espero que esto nos saque de la desidia en la que estamos cayendo además a no ser que haya aceptado trabajo extra mañana es sábado y podremos descansar, estoy harta de los polvos rápidos que últimamente presiden nuestra cama… .

Lo dejo todo preparado y comienzo con la cena, nada muy complicado pero sí el plato favorito de Peeta he decidido hacer tortilla de patatas, pelo las patatas, las pico en rodajas muy finas, las frío un poco a fuego lento y con mucho aceite, y mientras subo un poco la llama bato los huevos, pero no demasiado así quedan más jugosas, al final tengo la suficiente pericia y un plato especial ¡claro!, para darle la vuelta, un par de giros y me queda perfectamente redonda, estoy hecha una Arguiñana, ja ja ja.

Estoy colocando la mesa para cenar justo cuando Peeta aparece y de nuevo se le ve agotado, intento ignorar su aspecto triste y corro a saludarle acercando mis labios a los suyos para plantar un beso, pero no me responde como quisiera, su beso es leve y rápido, su cara es inexpresiva está en otra parte, esta como resignado, ¡joder!, no sé que está haciendo con él ese maldito trabajo, este no es mi chico en algún momento ha perdido la alegría que siempre le acompañaba.

Sin insistir ni esperar nada, giro en redondo y vuelvo a la cocina en silencio, Oigo como deja su cazadora en el perchero y tira el portátil en el sofá mientras arrastra lastimosamente sus pies por la casa. Comienzo a preparar la ensalada cuando noto los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cintura y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro como otras veces pero me sacudo ligeramente, aunque no me suelta.

-¿Qué pasa, Katniss? – pregunta contrariado

-¿Qué pasa? , ¿Qué pasa? – No quiero que esté así, no quiero que estemos así, suelto el cuchillo que aprieto en mi mano y me vuelvo para mirarle, ¡sólo!, que cuando quiera besar una piedra, me bajo al parque y me subo una – me giro de nuevo y sigo cortando los tomates.

- Katniss por favor, estoy cansado, sólo eso no quiero discutir - noto algo de enfado en su voz - además esto lo hago por nosotros.

Esta es la gota que colma mi paciencia. Ahora sí suelto el cuchillo con rabia en el fregadero - ¿por nosotros? ¡Ja!, por ti querrás decir, no veo donde nos beneficia el que llegues cada tarde como un zombi, ya apenas hablamos de otra cosa que no sea el trabajo en esa maldita editorial, y gracias porque cuando no hablamos de eso estamos estudiando y vuelta a leer textos después de cenar, caes rendido en la cama – le sigo por la casa y me voy acercando a él, se ha sentado en el sofá, está serio, pero yo sigo muy cabreada, me coloco delante suyo con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Eso te preocupa?, solo es una mala racha, hasta que me haga con los horarios, nada más, estas siendo egoísta – no puedo creer que me esté llamando egoísta.

- Eso me faltaba, ¡que estoy siendo egoísta!, ¡tú eres idiota! – ahora voy a decirle todo lo que pienso, lo que me he estado callando cada día - sabes perfectamente, que podrías haber aceptado lo que te ofreció mi tío, unos días a la semana, algo para que taparas la boca a tu maldito EGO que dentro de poco no cabrá entre los muros de esta casa – me mira dolido pero ya está dicho, y ahora no me apetece nada - ¿sabes? Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo, mañana he quedado con Susan y me voy a dormir, ya no tengo hambre… la cena está en la mesa y hay ensalada en la encimera. Buenas noches. - me giro para marcharme -

- Espera Katniss - su voz suena agotada, pero estoy muy dolida con él no puedo con lo que me ha dicho no soy una bombilla que se enciende y se apaga en este momento no puedo pensar con claridad - por favor, no quiero que te vayas enfadada, hablemos -

- Haberlo pensado antes de llamarme egoísta, ahora no quiero hablar, solo quiero dormir – quiero tener espacio para soltar las lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos porque además me siento culpable de esta situación, si no hubiera venido conmigo cuando me reuní con Haymitch, no habría abierto mi bocaza.

- Pero si sólo son las ocho – se me cae el alma a los pies, hoy ha llegado antes y yo… pero no me encuentro bien.

- Da igual, estoy cansada - Entro en la habitación, y me pongo mi camiseta, me meto en la cama, enfurruñada, ¡si sólo me escuchara!, de pronto las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos suelta su raudal sin nada ya que le haga de dique, no dejo de pensar que en realidad es culpa mía, si no le hubiera pedido que viviera conmigo seguiríamos como antes, no se habría empeñado en lo del trabajo habría seguido en su casa pero quedándose conmigo casi todos los días o podría haber dejado que le ayudase, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo mientras terminamos… le presioné demasiado, pero tiene que aceptarlo pienso para mí, tiene que aceptarme con todo, nunca pensé que el tener dinero pudiera estropear tanto mi vida, he tenido que ir a dar con el único chico que no es feliz de poder hacer lo que quiera, es un maldito caballero andante, cualquier otro en su lugar no se complicaría la vida, ¡claro que yo no quiero a cualquier otro!... Las lágrimas escuecen en mis ojos y hacen que el sueño acuda, poco a poco me quedo dormida.

_**Pov Peeta**_

_**- Se ha ido, y me ha dejado solo con la cena, al final Portia va a tener algo de razón, estas niñas ricas son algo caprichosas… ¿pero que estoy pensando? Peeta eres imbécil ¿o qué?, además ella tiene razón últimamente, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero el trabajo es más intenso de lo que esperaba, ahora que Portia va de vez en cuando y tengo que ponerla al día, su padre está contento de que por fin se interese en el negocio, y yo me siento algo obligado a corresponderle por escogerme a mí al fin y al cabo le pedí el favor.**_

_**Portia también está cambiada, es como que ha madurado está más sencilla por decirlo de alguna forma, no se pinta tanto y esas cosas, no es que me importe mucho pero al menos no es incómodo trabajar allí, me tranquiliza saber que al final puedo mirarla sin rencor, incluso a Marvel, que ha ido a recogerla en alguna ocasión, les veo bastante felices. Incluso me ha felicitado, por estar con Katniss, aunque no sé muy bien porque tuvo que señalar, que es una suerte que con su dinero sea tan normal, que no busque alguien de su misma escala social, no le di mucha importancia, pero… enseguida aparto el insidioso pensamiento de mi cabeza.**_

_**Bueno, yo también soy feliz... al menos hasta ahora, me fastidia haber discutido con Kat, me fastidia haberla llamado egoísta, porque sé que no es verdad y encima la he hecho llorar, la he oído desde la puerta justo cuando iba a pedirle perdón, preferí no entrar y dejarla un rato a solas,… permitirle desahogarse. Soy un estúpido integral. **_

_**Me dirijo a la mesa, veo que ha preparado tortilla, - sonrío inconscientemente al imaginarla con el delantal blanco que le queda tan gracioso – Kat sabe que es uno de mis platos favoritos, y ella cocina genial, ¡y yo he jodido la noche! Pero de que manera, mañana mismo hablaré con el padre de Portia, me traeré algunos textos a casa y le entregaré el trabajo después, así podré llegar antes a casa y estar con mi adorable novia que además estará encantada de ayudarme; todo se arreglará solo unos meses más y terminaré mi contrato. Ceno rápido y me voy a la habitación, me encuentro más despejado, es hora de que haga caso a mi chica. Es cierto esto pasa por mi orgullo, pero que puedo decir, una estrofa llega a mi cabeza. **__"Sintiéndolo de verdad, yo no soy como los demás, __**No, no soy como los demás. ¡Ni quiero!, ella se enamoró de mi conociéndome y yo a veces siento que aun la estoy descubriendo ha cambiado desde que estamos juntos y es para bien **__a la hora de la verdad, que tú me quieras me basta, baby, __**con que me quiera basta es cierto. **_

_SUERTE ES, TENERTE CERCA CORAZON,  
PARA MI SUERTE FUE SOLO CONOCERTE,"_

_Nacha Pop Suerte _

_**Sí he tenido mucha suerte.**_

_**Recojo todo y guardo las cosas en su sitio, friego mi triste plato y el tenedor, meto lo que sobra en la nevera y me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha, el agua caliente me relaja, me encuentro mucho mejor, dejo que el agua caiga sobre mis hombros, llevo toda la tarde plantado ante el ordenador, mañana es la cita de Katniss, aprovecharé este sábado para estudiar, no sea que tome la tercera opción y me mande de una patada a mi casa, ja ja ja. **_

_**No puedo dejar de sonreír por las cosas que me dice es como una apisonadora, mi niña aplasta todo a su paso, pero me encanta que sea tan directa, en fin, termino mi ducha y me seco, envuelvo mi cintura con la toalla, casi no puedo esperar para sentir su cuerpo a mi lado y ella me echa de menos, me lo reclama… cuanto ha cambiado… es osada y atrevida y es mía... me sorprendo ante el último descubrimiento ella siempre me lo dice con su entrega, es mía, y yo suyo no puedo permitir que lo que sea que haya pasado esta noche se vuelva a repetir. **_

_**Entro en la habitación decidido y la veo dormida, tiene una pierna sobre la sábana, ahora comienza a hacer calor dentro de poco será verano y ella tendrá que marcharse a ver a su tío, pero ha prometido estar solo dos semanas, se me van a hacer eternas y vaya si está enfadada, se puso camiseta y lleva aun su ropa interior, privándome del espectáculo que es su cuerpo desnudo, pero hoy lleva solo una especie de tanga que deja al descubierto su perfecto trasero, así que me esperaba. ¡Bien Peeta! Hasta aquí la habías jodido pero por esto mereces el premio al mayor de los estúpidos y yo sin hacerle caso, intentando llevar razón ¡Tonto!.**_

_**Me acerco lentamente y tiro la toalla poniéndome de rodillas a su lado, la camiseta se ha levantado, beso suavemente la piel de su trasero, y continúo por su pierna hasta el tobillo, la oigo gruñir levemente, sigo besándola ahora haciendo el camino de vuelta, gime despacio cuando aplico pequeños mordiscos en sus nalgas, haciendo círculos con la lengua, comienzo a ascender por la curva de su espalda sin dejar de acariciarla con los dedos en la curva detrás de su rodilla, subiendo lentamente hasta rozar la parte interna de sus muslos, provocándole un gemido más intenso. **_

_**- ¿Qué quieres Peeta? - Susurra volviéndose hacia mí y apartándose de mi roce.**_

_**- Quiero hacer las paces.**_

_**- ¿Porqué? solo soy una estúpida egoísta.**_

_**- Eso no es cierto, eres la persona más generosa que conozco, yo soy el estúpido, no me di cuenta, perdóname, ni siquiera me fijé en que me echabas de menos, me conformé con verte cada día esperándome, yo si he sido egoísta.**_

_**Se sienta en la cama y se queda mirándome - ese trabajo te está cambiando, Peet y no me gusta demasiado, ¡por favor déjalo!, ya veremos otra cosa - Me tiende la mano para que me siente a su lado.**_

_**- Lo siento cariño, ahora no puedo - sus ojos se entristecen - pero lo haré pronto, en septiembre termina mi contrato de prueba, solo quedan unos meses ya casi estamos a finales de mayo, solo te pido un poco de tiempo, ya que he pedido el favor no puedo dejarles colgados, ¿lo entiendes no? .**_

_**Me mira pensativa, sonríe levemente y sé que su enfado se diluye, es tan transparente, - vale lo entiendo, pero no me obligues a mandarte con tu madre vale?.**_

_**- ja ja ja, no te preocupes, además voy a pedirles que me dejen hacer parte del trabajo en casa, si quieres podrías ayudarme - la veo sonreír.**_

_**- claro, cielo, al menos pasaremos más tiempo juntos.**_

_**- ¿y ahora? ¿Permitirás a tu estúpido novio atenderte como te mereces? - se sonroja levemente, y sonríe con dulzura.**_

_**- Mi estúpido novio tiene permiso para hacer lo que quiera conmigo…. Y sin más me toma por los hombros hasta tumbarme sobre ella abriendo las piernas para que pueda colocar mi peso en su cuerpo, y me besa como solo ella sabe, abriendo sus labios y ocupando mi boca con la lengua que atrae la mía succionándola, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. **_

_**Katniss se arquea hacia mí y sus caderas buscan el contacto con mi pelvis, mis manos suben acariciadoras por sus perfectas piernas, disfrutando de su piel suave como la seda, sigo avanzando hasta pasarlas debajo de su camiseta que aparto hacia arriba siguiendo el camino de mi caricia, - ¿peso mucho?- Pregunto preocupado **_

_**- Ni lo había notado, me gusta sentir tu peso, tranquilo no voy a romperme - con un último tirón saco la camiseta por su cabeza, no lleva sujetador, por lo que mis labios pueden entrar directamente en contacto con su pecho que se yergue para mí, me quedo mirando esa pequeña parte de su anatomía como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, no tiene el pecho demasiado grande, pero es perfecto, se ajustan a mis manos, los acaricio y masajeo, mis dedos los envuelven y no puedo apartar mis ojos de su reacción, sus pezones duros, reciben la caricia de mi lengua y una leve risita me saca de mi trance - humm me gusta que me acaricies, pero hay más partes en mi cuerpo que te añoran ¿sabes? . **_

_**- Ya ha vuelto mi niña, exigente - Rio en un susurro, me gusta que sea tan descarada conmigo, sin dejar de acariciarla, mi boca atrapa de nuevo sus labios, - calla bruja - gruño con voz ronca notando la vibración que se produce al hablar - y muevo mis caderas sobre ella para hacerle sentir mi erección, el gemido que se le escapa es signo inequívoco de que lo ha notado - me tienes ardiendo - mi boca atrapa de nuevo su pecho, para mordisquearlo, Katniss se dobla de nuevo y tomo su cuerpo levantando sus caderas apoyándola en mis muslos, su cabeza en vilo cayendo sobre la cama, todo su torso queda al alcance de mi boca, la beso sin parar, succiono con la boca, mañana, tendrá mis marcas en su estómago en su cuello pero no me importa, me siento territorial, quiero señalarla como mía, es algo que me supera, mi mano desciende hasta esa ínfima prenda que apenas la cubre, poseído por el más brutal deseo tiro de ella con fuerza y consigo quitárselo sin necesidad de separarnos.**_

_**- ¡oh!, se incorpora agarrándose a mi cuello, - allí van mis Victoria Secret, pero un nuevo ramalazo de placer la hace estremecer de nuevo cuando nuestros sexos entran en contacto, y consigo arrancarle un pequeño grito.**_

_**Oírla acaba con la poca contención que me queda, entro en ella sin poder frenarme la poseo de forma salvaje llenándola completamente en un solo movimiento, el grito se hace más fuerte y pienso que le he hecho daño, pero se pega a mí con más fuerza, noto su calidez, su interior completamente mojado, sus dientes se clavan en mi cuello, - hum eso duele - pero incrementa más el placer, guío sus caderas que se mueven a ritmo frenético sobre, mí subiendo bajando, volviéndome loco, sus labios entreabiertos emiten pequeños sonidos, el aire sale entrecortado de mi boca, tengo la lengua seca y apenas puedo respirar.**_

_**La tumbo en la cama y continúo moviéndome sobre ella, mientras elevo sus piernas hasta colocarlas sobre mis hombros para hacerlo más profundo, veo como se retuerce de placer, su ojos negros por la excitación. Sigo pulsando en su interior, sin remordimientos, la noto ponerse rígida en un espasmo que anticipa el placer, su interior late por el orgasmo atrapándome, con las contracciones de su carne, llevándome al completo éxtasis, dejo caer sus piernas y entro empujando por última vez antes de alcanzar mi liberación y derramarme en su interior.**_

_**Beso su cuello, sin aliento, su pecho sube y baja intentado controlar la respiración, no puedo sostener mi cabeza que cae pesada sobre el hueco de su cuello, me estremezco cuando me separo de ella, - nunca más, - susurra como puede - vuelvas a llamarme egoísta.**_

_**Aun se acuerda pienso - mi agitada respiración me impide contestar enseguida - me resultará difícil… si puedo pedirte perdón… así.**_

_**Una risita agita su pecho debajo de mi, suena como un ligero ronroneo - al menos te libras de que te mande con tu madre de una patada jajaja. Pero no me provoques. ¿ Soy yo, o eso sonó como una amenaza?. Levanto la cabeza para mirarla, y tiene los ojos cerrados, una media sonrisa en la cara, espero no averiguar la respuesta. Me echo a un lado acercándola a mi cadera, está casi dormida, pega su estómago al lateral de mi cuerpo, y pasa una de sus piernas sobre la mía, noto la humedad de su sexo en ella, y sonrío ante lo que pensaba mientras lo hacíamos marcarla, mía. **_

_**- Peeta, prométeme algo – me pide con la cabeza en mi pecho – **_

_**- Lo que quieras –**_

_**- No dejaremos que el trabajo nos separe ¿de acuerdo? – **_

_**- Katniss ya te prometí dejarlo en cuanto pueda… - me corta con un dedo en los labios.**_

_**- No me refiero a ahora… sólo pienso en el futuro… no quiero que seamos como mi padre o mi tío… no quiero que ninguno de los dos anteponga el trabajo a esto… - dice mirándome directa a los ojos.**_

_**- ¿Esto? –**_

_**- A nosotros, a lo que tenemos… ¿lo prometes? – la suplica en sus ojos me hace sentir culpable de nuevo… y pensar que no la merezco.**_

_**- Te quiero…, no lo permitiremos – pero en ese momento estoy mintiendo, no sólo me he portado como un idiota y la he llamado egoísta sino que le estoy ocultando cosas y no me gusto a mi mismo… pero … si puedo hacer que el futuro sea como ella quiere… y me prometo a mi mismo hacerlo.**_

_**Traza con sus dedos la línea de mis labios y aprovecho para morder su dedo Katniss sonríe y se incorpora hasta subirse sobre mí introduce el dedo en mi boca y lo chupo con deleite mientras llena de besos mi mandíbula muerde mi oreja mi cuello, sus labios van bajando hasta la clavícula donde clava sus dientes repetidas veces mi cuerpo reacciona, de nuevo la necesito… **_

_**Katniss me nota erecto entre sus piernas y suelta su dedo para seguir su camino de besos y torturantes mordidas, siento su lengua en mis pezones que rodea una y otra vez excitándome sin compasión, baja despacio hasta mi abdomen y con las manos me aprieta fuerte las nalgas – Kat… - suspiro.**_

_**- Shhh- sisea sobre el ombligo frotando sus pechos con mi miembro, mis dedos se enredan en su pelo mientras cierro los ojos por las sensaciones que me llegan desde la entrepierna ligeros mordiscos en el interior de mis muslos me electrizan y hacen que me desespere – con la mano me acaricia suavemente mientras suelta su aliento sobre mí al murmurar - ¿quieres que siga?**_

_**- … si… por favor… - sus labios en torno a la punta de mi virilidad disparan mi deseo, me suelta un instante para pasar su lengua por toda su longitud llevándome al cielo…- …. Dios Kat… - succiona con la boca la piel mientras su mano continua con su caricia, más abajo. Ahora si no puedo evitarlo acompaño sus movimientos con las manos en su cabeza, intento ser suave pero no puedo contener el placer que siento, la lleno completamente y ella no deja de lamer y rozarme levemente con los dientes.**_

_**- Kat… te necesito… -**_

_**Se aparta un momento – Peeta… - con su mano aun sujetándome me introduce en su cuerpo húmedo y caliente, un gemido, un suspiro repetido de cuerpo a cuerpo.**_

_**Se levanta y vuelve a tomarme clavo mis dedos en sus caderas y la obligo a contenerme durante unos segundos hasta que recupera su sensual vaivén, sus pechos se mueven llamando a mis manos que acuden raudas a la llamada… acariciando pellizcando y excitando el cuerpo de mi chica… mi mujer…**_

_**- Bésame…**_

_**Me incorporo hasta quedar sentado, ella sobre mí acelera sus movimientos los sonidos del sexo… llenan mi cabeza mientras Katniss ataca mi boca gimo invadiéndola con mi lengua y ella me devuelve el gemido… nos comemos, nos probamos sin dejar nuestra danza de deseo. Sus dedos en mis hombros y arañando mi espalda, mis manos en sus caderas, en su cintura… en sus pechos… su cuerpo se contrae, todo se hace borroso un momento… siento el latido de su sexo cubriendo el mío, llamándome urgiéndome a reunirme con ella y mi cuerpo responde como no podía ser de otra manera, - si… ahora… - la oigo, y la siento, la succión de sus músculos internos sobre mi sexo contrayéndose y liberando al mismo tiempo, un soltar aire de golpe y un gemido indican que llegó a su orgasmo, el gruñido que encaja mi mandíbula mientras me vacío en ella señalan la llegada del mío.**_

_**Caemos derrumbados juntos, entrelazados, sigo dentro de ella porque no quiero salir, no quiero separarme por voluntad, la necesito… tanto… como al aire que respiro. Su cabeza descansa en el hueco de mi brazo, le beso la frente y poco a poco el agotamiento nos lleva directamente a los brazos del dios del sueño.**_

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Este fue siempre uno de mis capítulos favoritos sobre todo la discusion de la cocina aunque no lo creais...

Pues… no sé qué decir… oh si, esto lo escribí hace tiempo y este fue mi primer Lemon desde la perspectiva del chico… el del final… lo he añadido hoy… lo digo por si parecen distintos… a mí con mis textos me cuesta mucho tomar perspectiva… ¿Qué os pareció?

Gracias a todos los que leéis y gracias por vuestros comentarios… los responderé PM poco a poco ok… voy pilladísima de tiempo y me apetece no tardar mucho en subir la historia… porque hay otra que tengo que subir… uf uf... XD

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

**_Besitos Peetkat… _**


	22. Susan

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon -**_

_**Recordatorio – Hutcher es el actor equivalente a Josh (ponedle su cara xfavor), Ryan Connor el equivalente al Peeta literario… (pues imaginaos a Peeta XD)**_

* * *

_**Susan**_

Pov Katniss

Me miro en el espejo sin podérmelo creer, pedazo de chupetón tengo en el cuello, ¿y ahora qué hago? No puedo ponerme cuello alto por dios si casi estamos en verano, voy a matarle, pero luego sonrío, ¡madre mía! ayer fue increíble, tengo agujetas en todo el cuerpo, estoy llena demarcas de dientes, toco con un dedo las pequeñas muescas que cubren mi costado, el pequeño chupetón del nacimiento de mi pecho, creí que iba a comerme y su forma de poseerme con esa fuerza casi brutal, - aggg, me estoy poniendo caliente - sin avisar, puff, no puedo negar que me gustó, estaba desbocado, claro que no tardé en contagiarme, una semana sin tenerle ya eran más de lo que podía soportar, lo único que me fastidia es que tuvo que llegar con una pelea, pero ¡dios! no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, la muevo a los lados para despejarme. - Vamos Kat - te esperan.

Como puedo me tapo el moretón con algo de maquillaje y me pinto levemente como me enseño Magde. Me pongo la ropa seleccionada el día anterior y me voy a la habitación, donde Peeta aún duerme, esta boca arriba sin nada encima, tengo que apartar la vista para no encenderme, el pelo alborotado, las mejillas sonrosadas, la sonrisa ligeramente insinuada, es la viva imagen del reposo del guerrero y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo que no me quedé atrás, también me puse algo salvaje, las marcas de mi boca lucen en su cuello y en su torso, tiene arañazos en el brazo. Cuando se gira en el sueño y puedo verle la espalda, ¡Dios! finos surcos de mis uñas se marcan en ella. Me doy la vuelta para no sentirme tan culpable, le he dejado marcado ja, ja, ja - soy mala por reírme pero no puedo evitar la sensación de posesión que recuerdo que me embargo ayer, solo podía pensar una cosa, MIO.

Al fin encuentro lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño pañuelo blanco que me ayudará a minimizar daños me lo pongo y oigo un suave roce de sábanas a mi espalda me doy la vuelta, y le veo mirándome, con sus ojosa azules brillantes y su sonrisa perfecta dedicada a mí. Se ha cubierto un poco con la sábana, pero solo lo justo para que yo pueda mantener mi cordura.

- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Cómo estás hoy pregunta?

Jodida pero contenta pienso - estoy bien, algo… magullada, mi novio ayer se convirtió en Conan pero creo que me defendí bastante bien ja, ja, ja.

Acaba de ponerse rojo - lo siento cielo, ¿te hice daño? -

- no, que va pero fue algo… intenso - me levanto un poco la camiseta para que vea mis marcas.

- Oh Dios santo, soy un bruto - me rio ante su mirada consternada - ¿te duele?

- No seas tonto ¡claro que no!, de todas formas creo que hubo quien escapó peor, me acerco a su lado y acaricio su espalda haciéndole soltar un respingo.

- AH! , escuece-

- lo siento cielo por lo visto no fuiste el único que se desmadró, siento no poder quedarme a curarte, hoy me esperan, ya sabes beso su hombro con cariño y luego sus labios - No sé a qué hora volveré, no me esperes levantado, por si acaso quiere que la lleve "de marcha" ja, ja, ja.

- Ok, ten cuidado, pero si al final quieres que me acerque dame un toque ¿vale?

- Perfecto deja el móvil conectado – nunca se sabe.

- Que te diviertas me dice cuando salgo por la puerta.

Cuando llego a las oficinas de Torre Picasso son las diez de la mañana, el día amaneció radiante, el pañuelo me molesta un poco espero que no haga más calor, entro en el centro de oficinas y como en la otra ocasión recojo mi tarjeta de visitante, subo a la planta cuarenta y descubro que hay una chica nueva, no es tan mona como la anterior pero si mucho más amable. Me indica que puedo pasar que me están esperando, me sudan las manos, tomo un pañuelo de papel de mi bolso y respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Y allí está ella con su rubia melena suelta, sentada frente a la mesa de mi tío, que en cuanto me ve esboza una gran sonrisa y se acerca para saludarme.

- Buenos días - digo algo vergonzosa.

- Hola cariño, ven te presentaré.

Susan se ha levantado y e vuelve hacia mí y puedo ver una sonrisa amable en su boca, y unos ojos increíblemente azules.

- Hola dice tendiéndome la mano

- Encantada me llamo Katniss, si me permites decírtelo ya sé de dónde sacó **Ryan Connor** sus ojos. El comentario la hace reír.

- Tienes razón Haymitch creo que voy a divertirme con tu sobrina - Lo que dice hace que me sonroje.

- Si, te dije que te gustaría, pero te advierto una cosa - dice mi tío - no se calla ni debajo del agua, y creo que tiene alguna pequeña disputa contigo.

Agg, lo mato, me muero de vergüenza cuando ella me pregunta - ah ¿si? ¿Y que es si puede saberse?

- Este… - titubeo antes de responder, pero qué demonios, cuantos quisieran tener la oportunidad que yo tengo, y entonces me lanzo. - Pues verás si te soy sincera - noto que me mira con interés - me encantan tus libros, bueno aun no he leído los demás que has escrito y eso, pero intentaré hacerlo…., uff que me pierdo - murmuro para mí.

- Venga tranquila

- Pues los Juegos del Capitolio, me encantan desde el primero, solo con leer el argumento me enganché, dos chicos enfrentados él le salvó la vida y ella tiene que matarle, uff demasiado para no llamar mi atención, pero después de tanta desgracia tanto sufrimiento, el final… tan.

-Tan ¿Cómo?

- Pues así como, que se quieren se acompañan, se curan peeero, - uf mi tío me mira demasiado y yo me acuerdo de anoche, me estoy poniendo roja - eche en falta algo más de acción - ya está ya lo he dicho.

- Me mira extrañada - acción - y sonríe - ¿no te parece que hay bastante acción?

- Uff, - ¿me harás explicarte hasta el final no? pienso - Creo que le falta alguna escena de amor, de "contacto" entre ellos me parece que lo sueltas ahí me amas ¿real?- real. Y ya, imaginaos vosotros mismos - Mi tío me mira con la boca abierta. Suzanne se queda un poco parada y se pronto estalla en carcajadas, dejándonos estupefactos.

- Era eso, ja ja ja, no puede contener las lágrimas, pues…. - Riendo aun… - la verdad si pensé ponerme más digamos en situación pero luego, me apeteció más dejarlo a la imaginación de los lectores, ya sabes cada uno se imagina las cosas a su manera, creí que sería difícil cumplir con las expectativas de todos y lo dejé ahí….

- Bueno pues tienes que saber que hay miles de historias que tratan de enmendar tu decisión, y ahora que lo dices, sí que hay miles de formas de verlo, quizás fue lo mejor - termino sonriendo.

- En fin ahora ya no hay solución, habrá que dejarlo estar, comenta aun divertida.

- Uff me alegra no haberte enfadado.

- ¿Por eso?, jamás, me encanta conocer la opinión sincera de mis lectores, y tu lo eres ¿no? - asiento.

- Bueno, y ¿Qué quieres hacer? - mi tío se ha relajado, y se aparta para que siga la conversación.

- Pues normalmente me programan las visitas, mañana tengo que firmar libros en la casa del libro y luego salgo otra vez para Estados Unidos, pero hoy soy toda tuya, llévame donde quieras.

- Ok entonces, ¿arte? ¿Tiendas? ¿Unas cañitas? jajaja.

- Que son ¿cañitas?

- Pues son cervezas en vaso pequeño – digo sonriendo.

- ja ja ja, tu sobrina es graciosa Haymitch, me recuerda un poco a Jane, ¿Conoces a la novia de tu tío Katniss?.

- Pues aun no, pero es cuestión de tiempo por lo que veo. Vale ¡hagamos una cosa!, te llevaré al Museo del Prado después comeremos en el Thissen, se puede ir andando de uno a otro, tío puedes venir si tienes tiempo y después haremos un recorrido por sitios típicos del centro para que pruebes nuestro vino o la sidra. Lo vemos sobre la marcha, ¿ok?

- Me parece genial, además como mi cara no es tan conocida como los libros puedo moverme sin complicación.

- Llamaré un taxi ofrece mi tío.

- Susan ¿te apetece ir en metro?

- Pues, no sé, ¿por qué no?

- vaya realmente si eres tan atrevida como **Ryan.**

- SI a veces creo que es el personaje que más se parece a mí.

- Entonces vamos a llevarnos fenomenal, - digo guiándola a la puerta, mi tío está pasmado pero cuando vuelvo la cara veo una sonrisa en sus labios - también es mi favorito, por cierto elegiste personalmente a **Hutcher ¿**no?

Seguimos hablando en el ascensor,

- Si, fue el que más me transmitió la sensación que quería dar con **Ryan,** los otros chicos eran quizás más guapos pero esa forma de mirar y esa mandíbula fuerte, enseguida lo tuve claro, además en el libro tampoco es muy alto, es una estatura media.

- Si, desde pequeño ese chico transmite mucho con los ojos, y bueno los tintes de hoy hacen milagros ¿no?

- Veo que te gusta **Hutcher.**

- ¡Cómo no va a gustarme!, estaría ciega,… pero me gusta más mi novio. Jajaja.

- Vaya, así que tienes novio, bueno espero poder conocerle, le llevarás a la premier ¿no?

- Pues aun no tengo entradas, pero si puedo sí. Quizás se acerque luego a recogerme, ¡pero aviso!, él odia a **Hutch**, yo creo que tiene algo de celos.

- ja, ja, ja, los chicos son tan tontos a veces.

- ¡Ahhh! suspiro, en fin ya se sabe ni contigo ni sin ti tienen mis males remedio.

- jajaja, ¿y eso?.

- Eso va a ser algo de refranero español, dichos populares, si no entiendes algo dímelo, porque se me escapan continuamente.

- Pues no le va a quedar más remedio que aguantarse, **Hutch** viene a la premier de Madrid y pienso presentártelo, creo que le gustará conocerte últimamente anda algo tristón, podríais ya sabes tu novio

- Peeta - digo –

- Peeta y tu sacarle a dar una vuelta, siempre está rodeado de gente que busca algo de él, seríais un cambio positivo, salir para divertirse, te conseguiré las entradas.

- Estaré encantada, de ayudar en lo que pueda - aunque no puedo garantizar que Peeta piense lo mismo claro - bien hemos llegado - el viaje hasta el museo se ha hecho cortísimo nos bajamos en la estación de Banco de España, la vista del edificio de correos la impresiona, creo que es el más bonito de la ciudad, la plaza con la diosa Cibeles en el centro luce espectacular - Cibeles - murmura.

- Si, te gusta la mitología creo.

- Me encanta, es muy bonita - dice mirándola.

- Vamos, te encantará el museo, no hay tantas cosas como en el Louvre de París pero como pinacoteca, no tiene rival.

Pasamos toda la mañana recorriendo las salas del museo, Susan está encantada, las pinturas de Velázquez, Goya, Murillo y el Greco lucen ante sus ojos mientras intento explicarle las historias que representan, más o menos a las dos de la tarde, salimos solo para cruzar la calle y entrar en el Thissen Bornemisza hay una exposición de Joyas Cartier que hacen nuestras delicias, al terminar nos dirigimos al restaurante y solicitamos la carta.

- Hum todo estaba delicioso, me ha encantado ver tantas cosas, se ve que te gusta la pintura.

- y todo lo relacionado con el arte, salvo quizás Picasso, sé que es el más conocido, pero … no termino yo de pillarle el gusto a sus cuadros, prefiero a Dalí , ¿sabes que trabajó con Disney?.

- ¿en serio?

- Si, por lo visto los dos les encantaba el surrealismo, rodaron una historia animada que cuenta los amores de una bailarina por un jugador de béisbol. Se conocen, se gustan, pero el tiempo, representado por el dios griego Cronos se impone. No se puede escapar al destino, concluye el cuento animado, creo que solo puede verse en algunas exposiciones de Dalí.

- Otra vez la mitología - ríe.

- Sip.

- Sabes eres una caja de sorpresas, una chica curiosa.

- Eh ¿gracias? – pregunto sin saber que pensar.

- Jajaja. De nada lo dije en el buen sentido.

- Bueno vayamos a por el café – ofrezco encantada.

- ¿y la famosa siesta española?

- Perdona, si estás cansada puedo llevarte al hotel, te alojas en el Palace ¿no? , está aquí al lado, no pensé…

- Era broma ya la probaré otro día, venga llévame a tomar un café.

- ¿Te gusta el jazz?

- Vaya pregunta, me encanta.

- Pues vamos.

Dirigimos nuestros pasos hasta el barrio de las letras, al lado de la Plaza de Santa Ana y donde nace la calle de Huertas, aquí puede escucharse lo mejor del Jazz de Europa y de América y también excelentes intérpretes de otros estilos de música. Es un sitio sencillo con un escenario al fondo, donde un grupo desgrana sus canciones creo que son Marlango la banda de Leonor Watling, pop con influencia jazz y blues. El ambiente es tranquilo, pedimos nuestros cafés y disfrutamos de la música en silencio.

- ¿te importa si aviso a Peeta para que se acerque?, Y de paso a mi tío a ver si quiere relajarse un poco.

- Perfecto, me encantará conocerle. Por cierto colócate el pañuelo si va a venir tu tío, tu novio es muy… fogoso ¿no?

- Glups, - me llevo la mano al cuello y la oigo reírse ante la cara que debo haber puesto me contagia y le confieso - bueno él quedó peor jajaja - reímos a una.

- Me encanta esta música.

- Me alegro - tomo el móvil y envío un wasap a Peeta

**Katniss:** Plaza del Angel Café central, no te digo que te pongas guapo porque ya lo eres, te espero con Susan, espero también a mi tío. Besos.

**Peeta:** Ok preciosa, tardo menos de una hora ¿vale?

**Katniss:** contaré los minutos, te quiero.

Y ahora:

**Katniss**: Haym te esperamos en el café Central, ya sabes donde estuvimos la última vez.

**Haym:** uff , tengo lío. ¿Cómo que Haym?

**Katniss:** vaaaale, tío… Por favor.

**Haym:** ok, cierro un asunto y voy. Bss sobrina.

- Todo en marcha - susurro - ¿pedimos una copa mientras?

- Perfecto, ¿que pides tú?.

- Gintonic, claro pero con poco gin jajaja.

- Vale otro para mí.

Llevamos ya un rato largo cuando se hace una pausa en la música del escenario, ponen jazz de fondo, Suzanne, se acerca a mí.

- He pasado un día estupendo, me ha encantado conocerte Katniss, en serio el tiempo ha pasado volando, me has librado de las tediosas visitas que siempre me programan, corriendo a todas partes, entrevistas y fotógrafos, realmente he disfrutado de tu compañía.

- Yo también resultas ser una persona muy cercana sabes, sencilla, como **Ryan** - reímos al unísono - es el hombre perfecto suspiro creo que el alcohol empieza a afectarme.

- Pues **Ryan** será perfecto, pero en la vida real también hay hombres interesantes, mira que acaba de aparecer en la puerta.

Me giro sobre mi hombro y sonrío por lo que acaba de decir, - si ese es mi **Ryan**_ -_ Peeta acaba de entrar, levanto la mano para indicar nuestra posición, me ve y me una de sus espectaculares sonrisas llenan su cara.

_- ¿_ese es Peeta? ¿Tu novio? chica que suerte tienes - ríe Susan

Cuando llega a nuestra altura nos levantamos y les presento, - Peet esta es Susan, este es mi novio.

- Me encanta esta costumbre tan española de besar para presentarte - ríe ella cuando Peeta le da dos besos en las mejillas - sobre todo cuando te presentan un chico tan guapo. Así que tu eres el novio de Katniss, imagino que serás tan interesante como esta chica ¿no? .

- Uf, ni la mitad de interesante créeme, ¿puedo tutearte no?

- Por favor, me sentiría rara si no lo hicieras y el Sra. Lincols me hace parecer mayor.

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿un gintonic? - Pregunto.

- Si, pero con poco gin - dice sin pensar.

- jajaja, lo mismo que Katniss.

- Si, pero creo que el suyo lo pusieron con poca tonic, cielo estas un poquitín… perjudicada.

- No, solo es que tomé vino en la comida y me pone algo tonta ya sabes, igual no debí mezclar, pero solo es un poquito además ya estás aquí para protegerme ¿no?.

Peeta sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla - sin duda pero para la próxima pedimos una Coca cola - En ese momento mi tío aparece también, nos ve y se sienta con nosotros.

- Hola Peeta - saluda - ¿has pasado el día con las chicas?

- Hola Haymitch, no, llegue hace un rato he estado estudiando.

- Ya me dijo Katniss que trabajas en la editorial, pero no lo hagas por lo que te dije, solo era una tontería de tío preocupado por su sobrina, puedes hacer algo para mí en el bufete, ¡ya sabes! para tener más tiempo, solo unas horas a la semana ya se lo comente a Kat.

- Si, ella me lo dijo ya aunque te lo agradezco ahora no puedo, no me parece bien irme sin decir nada, pero quizás cuando acaba mi contrato en unos meses te llame.

- No lo dudes ¿vale?

- Bueno Susan ¿Cómo has pasado el día?

- Maravillosamente, tu sobrina me ha tratado muy bien, hemos visto espectaculares cuadros, una exposición de fantásticas joyas y hemos comido en un museo, y este sitio con su música, sin palabras.

- Me alegro, gracias Katniss.

- Ha sido un placer para mí también tío. Cuando quieras volver aquí me tienes.

- Pues muy pronto ¿no? En octubre o noviembre para el estreno de la película, ya sabes lo que me has prometido.

Peeta me mira extrañado - ¡oh! – digo - solo que nos encargaremos de animar a **Hutcher,** quedar con nuestros amigos, por lo visto cuando llegan las giras no le dan mucho respiro, para conseguir un ambiente menos formal y estresante siempre rodeado de fotógrafos y eso.

Se ha puesto serio pero mantiene la compostura - desde luego, nos encantará - se que no le encantará, Susan sabe que no le encantará, creo que hasta mi tío lo sabe, pero no me dejará quedar mal. Por eso le quiero, sin pensar planto un beso en su cara – gracias - susurro.

_**"Tu mirada me hace grande**_  
_**Y que estemos los dos solos**_  
_**Dando tumbos por Madrid, sin nada que decir**_  
_**Porque nada es importante**_  
_**Cuando hacemos los recuerdos**_  
_**Por las calles de Madrid"**_  
_Maldita Nerea- Tu mirada me hace grande_

Nos despedimos de Susan y de mi tío, él la llevará al hotel es temprano pero está cansada y mañana le espera un duro día, salimos al cielo de Madrid abrazados y paseamos en silencio bajo las luces de la Castellana, hasta Cibeles y subimos hasta la puerta de Alcalá preciosa con su nueva iluminación, por la calle del mismo nombre y un poco más tarde llegamos a casa.

Me besa en los labios y vamos hasta el sofá, me quito los botines y subo las piernas, Peeta me toma los pies y comienza a masajearlos. - gracias cariño estoy molida, con estos zapatos nuevos - me siento para besarle - te eche de menos, ¿sabes? .

- Yo también a ti, pero bueno al menos ¿lo pasaste bien?

- Estupendamente, y tu ¿estudiaste mucho?

- Estarías orgullosa de mí - sonríe - ven deja que te cuide.

- Siempre lo estoy, eres mi héroe.

Pedimos una pizza y la comemos viendo la tele hoy dan una muy tonta Fuga de Cerebros, bueno para pasar el rato, me recuesto en su pecho y comienzo a quedarme dormida, Peeta me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva a la habitación, con sumo cuidado me quita la ropa, y me mete en la cama - Descansa, mañana tendremos el día para nosotros - oigo que me dice, me besa en los labios y caigo en un profundo sueño, no es hasta después de unas horas que noto su cuerpo a mi lado y me abraza, su respiración en mi cuello me acaricia, y vuelvo a dormirme pensándola suerte que tengo de tenerle a mi lado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios chicas sois un encanto... SIL, te contesto pm ¿si? a mi taambién se me está pegando tu forma de hablar. Juliper22 Y Angiiee7. A vosotras ya os contesté ok?. _**Este capi es para Juliper22, por si nos visita... **_

_**Como prometí he unido dos en uno acorta la historia pero los capítulos son más largos XD.**_

_**Y en este capítulo os muestro algunas cosas de Madrid… por si alguna vez os pasáis por aquí, En la plaza de Cibeles se encuentra el edificio más bonito de la capital al menos para mi gusto… Es La nueva sede de la comunidad antes el edificio de correos… tan bonito que cuando Trostky, estuvo de visita lo bautizó como Nuestra Sra. De Correos… parece una catedral.**_

_**Besitos Peetkat**_


	23. El tiempo pasa volando

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita" - Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon -**_

* * *

_**El tiempo pasa volando**_

El tiempo va pasando más deprisa de lo que casi puedo percibir, con Peeta trabajando por las tardes, le veo menos de lo que quisiera pero desde que hablo con su jefe bastante más que las primeras semanas, por lo visto la gente que trabaja en la editorial es de la vieja escuela y a él le han encargado digitalizar archivos que debían llevar allí desde el año que reinó Carolo, ahora llega con su portátil y yo me pongo con el ordenador, gracias a dios, no se nos da mal esto de escribir y tenemos mucha práctica de tantos apuntes de derecho como hemos pasado.

El caso es que entre los dos conseguimos sacar tiempo suficiente para terminar antes de las ocho todos los días, no quiero ni pensar lo que habría sido de tenerlo que hacer el solo, el muy tonto me ha traído un regalo, un tanga igual que el que me rompió, le he dicho que lo devolviera, sé muy bien lo caro que es, pero se ha empeñado en que es el "pago por mi ayuda" , pues por mi me lo podía haber pagado en especie, más concretamente en carne, ja, ja, ja.

Total seguro que me lo vuelve a romper, últimamente, cuando hacemos el amor, es como si quisiera meterme dentro de su piel, no me dice que le pase nada, pero la urgencia y la fuerza con la que me posee, es … no sabría cómo explicarlo, como si fuera a perderme de un momento a otro y cuando terminamos es capaz de pasar horas acariciándome, tumbado a mi lado y eso solo las veces que no está provocándome para tenerme de nuevo al cabo de media hora, el día siguiente me lo paso con agujetas, me duele todo el cuerpo pero, fui yo quien se quejó después de aquella semana en dique seco.

Aunque la forma de poseerme ha cambiado, sigue siendo tan dulce conmigo como siempre es una experiencia que solo puedo comparar con un helado de menta fresco mezclado con chocolate caliente, siempre me siento superada por su necesidad, pero he de reconocer que nunca en la vida me había sentido más deseada, y amada que en estos días.

Ha pasado un mes desde que salí con Susan, y he recibido cuatro entradas para la premier de los juegos del Hambre, es la primera semana de agosto, me cuesta decidir a quién elegir para acompañarnos, estuve a punto echarlo a suertes entre Javi y Belén y Magde y Héctor, al final me decidí por Magde, luego tuve suerte, porque cuando me empezaba a sentir culpable resulta que me entero de que ese fin de semana Javi va a cenar en casa de Belén, le ha avisado con mucha antelación, espero que para ese día sigan juntos, - naaaah , seguro que sí - por lo visto será el primer día que Teresa mi amiga vuelva de unas conferencias en Londres, y aprovecharan para tener su apoyo en caso de necesitarlo.

Yo sé por Teresa que está encantada de conocer a Javi, por lo que ha oído de él le parece un buen chico, pero sus padres son un poco más snobs, así que se alegrará de poder apoyarles.

Me ha llamado, esta tarde, creo que esta hiperventilando

- Katniss, ¿Qué hago?

- Que vas a hacer tonto, se tu mismo, además aún falta mucho, Belén exagera en la "preparación"

- Si claro y de que voy a hablar con esa gente si no les conozco de nada.

- Javi por favor, pero conoces a su hija que es lo que importa ¿no? y hasta la fiesta famosa a ella tampoco la conocías de nada y mira las vueltas que da la vida?, y tranquilo he hablado con su hermana, Teresa dice que no te preocupes que te echará un cable.

- ¿Y porque si aun no me conoce?

- Ya estamos,….. venga te cuento un secreto, verás por lo visto antes de conocerte, Belén tenía algún que otro problemilla de actitud, acerca de sus estudios, pero ahora Teresa dice que la ve cambiada, distinta.

- Pero si va a dejar de estudiar Navales, y por mi culpa.

- Tú, eres muy listo pero para lo de los demás ¿no?.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Pues eso que nos dices que tengamos cuidado, que a ver si nos arrepentimos, nos lees la cartilla a Peeta y a mí pero luego no nos escuchas.

- Belén deja esa carrera porque fue una elección de su padre no de ella, y el año que viene empezará arquitectura, eso es lo que realmente le gusta, y solo se ha atrevido gracias a ti, le has dado el valor que necesitaba.

- Oh, - yo solo, la veía tan infeliz cuando estudiábamos juntos que…

- Pues mira si le has dado valor para contradecir a su padre en la carrera de su vida, imagínate para presentarte como su novio o como el chico al que quiere, me da igual. No puedes fallarle, tienes que ser fuerte, estable, si ve en ti una duda flaqueará y entonces sí que la habrás cagado, pero con todo el equipo.

- No sé si podré.

- Pues claro que podrás, Belén confía en ti, yo confío en ti, haz el favor de hacerlo tú también.

- No, si yo también confío en ti – dice despistado

La respuesta me hace soltar una carcajada, - en mí no idiota, en ti mismo, y en lo que Belén siente. Te necesita.

- Ok, dice aun riendo pero poniéndose serio en seguida, creo que tienes razón, tranquila "mami" te sentirás orgullosa de mí. - bromea y como siempre se que lo va a conseguir.

- Javi yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, ya sabes de tenerte como amigo. Te quiero mucho, quiero a Belén y quiero que seáis felices.

- Y yo a ti preciosa, oye ¿que tal Peeta?. Ya sabes que si no te hace caso o trabaja mucho, podemos hacer un trío, ja ja ja, aquí hay acero para las dos ja ja ja.

- Pero que bruto eres, Peeta llega un poco más tarde y entre los dos no nos va mal, algunos días le echo una mano, pero para mí que se aprovechan de que es el más joven.

- Seguro, y el más tonto también – últimamente está algo duro con él.

- Jaaaavi, pobrecito.

- Si, pobre, anda que... - se queda pensando como si fuera a añadir algo más, pero solo se despide - Gracias cielo, por todo.

- Bah no hice nada, solo el hablar suele tranquilizar a la gente, ánimo valiente - aunque seguro que dentro de un mes vuelve a llamarme, lo de hoy ha sido solo por la impresión de noticia.

- Ja ja ja cuídate ¿vale? Y cuida de nuestro "cabezón" no vaya a hacerse daño. Besos.

- Besos para vosotros también - y cuelgo.

Vale este año va a cambiar las vidas de todos, estamos avanzando aunque seamos algo jóvenes nuestras relaciones se afianzan a pasos agigantados, todavía queda mucho para la premier pero me apetece ir mirando algo, llamaré a Magde, necesitamos ir de compras aprovecharé para traer algo para Peeta también, con un pequeño saltito me voy a mi habitación a recoger mi móvil.

_**Pov Peeta**_

_**- Así que te empiezas a codear con famosos ¿eh? **_

_**No sé cómo he llegado a esta conversación, ahora no puedo eludirla - bueno aun no es seguro que vayamos, ¿sabes?, sólo que le prometió enviarle las entradas.**_

_**- Ufff que suerte, dice Portia - a mí también me encantan los libros y lo siento por Marvel pero **__Hutcher__** no se me escapaba, ja, ja, ja es broma.**_

_**Si, pienso pero ya lo has dicho, menos mal que no sabe que a Katniss le encanta ese tal **__Hutch__** si no se pasaría la tarde picándome, y ya estoy yo bastante "picado". No entiendo porque se ofreció a acompañarle, si se siente solo que se compre un perro, ya le dije a Kat. Y encima se ríe de mí.**_

_**- No hace falta ya tiene dos - el ultimo lo rescató de un refugio de animales - no si ¡encima va de Capitán América!. **_

_**Creo que Katniss quiere que no me sienta inseguro, pero no sé si la técnica de contarme lo bueno que es el actor es la adecuada, eso sí, el que todas las noches estemos juntos y me diga, "pero te quiero a ti" si es la ayuda adecuada.**_

_**- Peeta, oye Peeta, ¿podrías conseguir que Katniss nos invite a nosotros a la premier? - joder; con los favores prestados pienso.**_

_**- Pues no sé, se lo preguntaré, - Ni de coña, pienso si se lo pregunto tendré que decirle que trabajo con ella, y después de estos meses haciéndome el despistado, si que no puede ser.**_

_**- Me haría mucha ilusión, además, si voy yo Katniss no querrá dejarte solo, y no tendrás que soportar a **__Hutcher __**¿no? - esa cara de inocencia, me hace dudar, pero pensándolo bien no me parece tan mala idea, a ver qué puedo hacer.**_

_**- Pues como todo depende de Katniss abogaré en tu favor a ver si lo consigo, aunque solo porque te debo el favor del trabajo ¿eh? - ni de coña voy a reconocer que me siento celoso por Katniss delante de Portia, aun no se me ha nublado tanto la mente.**_

_**- Bueno Portia hasta mañana, ya te iré diciendo ¿vale? **_

_**- De acuerdo ojala no le moleste mucho compartirte, - puffff… no que va, ni que le salga un padrastro, seguro que tampoco eso le molestaría… pienso dándome la vuelta para salir.**_

_Pov Portia_

_¡Qué bien me está quedando todo!, ja, ja, ja, incluso puedo intentar ir a ver esa estúpida película, al menos puedo conocer a alguien interesante, pero sobre todo le fastidiaría la noche a Katita, ja, ja, ja, y Peeta , noto que su confianza en ella va minando, se piensa que soy tonta que no me he dado cuenta de la mirada que pone cada vez que le pregunto por Katniss, cada vez que dejo caer los comentarios sobre que se relacione con gente de su escala social, se que la chiquita no está enterada de que trabaja para nosotros y menos que pasa tanto tiempo conmigo, lo intuyo, él no la haría pasar por eso, cada día el sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y si suena el móvil siempre contesta que está llegando que no hace falta que le vaya a buscar, ¡un cuerno! Si aun no ha salido..._

_Bueno ya tengo claro su punto débil, ahora a buscar la puntilla, en cuanto averigüe el secreto de Katniss me las apañaré para que ella lo sepa, ja, ja, ja, espero que sea algo gordo, quiero hacerle el mayor daño posible quiero verla sufrir y a él por ser el causante de ello._

_Menos mal que ya se ha marchado, no podía sostener por un minuto más la mirada de niña buenita que tengo que ponerle cada vez que estamos juntos, me repugna tenerme que meter en una piel tan parecida a la de ella. En fin al final tendré mi compensación. La sonrisa de mis labios se que da miedo, cuando salgo hacia mi casa.  
_

* * *

Pov Katniss

Estamos en la recta final del curso, los exámenes han terminado, bueno a Peeta aún le quedan unos cuantos ha elegido en algunos casos la segunda ronda para asegurarse mejor de que está preparado, pero yo terminé, y su ultima asignatura, es hoy, le espero impaciente, para celebrarlo, de momento todas las notas que han ido saliendo son buenas para los dos, y lo que falta, creo que también serán buenas noticias, así que ojala quedemos limpios, para disfrutar el verano, ya que además tengo que estar dos semanas en L.A. ; mi tío ya me ha programado el viaje, la semana que viene salgo para su casa. Vuelo en primera clase, le dije que no era necesario pero creo que quiere protegerme de algo llamado "síndrome del turista o algo así", por lo visto si vas muy encerrado en tu asiento y no te mueves puede darte un colapso, no se es tan exagerado, pero en fin le dejaré quererme un poquito.

En mi recuerdo lo que pasó hace dos semanas:

Peeta estaba particularmente agotado, nos encontrábamos en la recta final en cuanto acabase su último examen ya tendría solo una cosa de que preocuparse, le había estado ayudando con los textos, una noche estábamos leyendo y de repente le miré tan concentrado, no pude evitar levantarme y remover su pelo, levantó la cara y me miró con dulzura.

- Vamos cariño, descansa un poco, se te ve agotado.

- Sonríe pero asiente - tienes razón ya lo terminaré mañana.

- No sé qué harás la semana que viene tu solo con estos tostones, tengo que preparar los exámenes que me quedan - le digo - y por cierto tu también.

- Tranquila podré con todo, estoy aprovechando todas las horas de las mañana.

- Si y las de la noche, estás horrible.

- ¿Así que solo me querías por mi físico?

- Por supuesto ¿acaso lo dudabas? - le empujo sobre la alfombra y me tumbo apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.

- Te veo agotado, me preocupan todos estos excesos, si no duermes al final no podrá recordar nada y tus notas se van a resentir.

- Tranquila después del último examen tendré todas las mañanas completas, y luego me quedaré solo y abandonado, te irás con tu tío, aprovecharé para pasar unos días en casa. Y prometo dedicarte todo mi tiempo libre antes de que te vayas, en agosto tendré alguna semana de vacaciones, imagino - mueve la cabeza como dudando.

- Y ¿Me prometes que no saldremos de la cama?

- No veremos la luz del sol si hace falta, - ríe. - Se baja un poco para poner su cara a la altura de la mía - Te echo de menos todo el tiempo que no paso contigo.

- Pues déjalo - vuelvo a insistir por tropecienta vez.

- No empieces de nuevo, Katniss, ya no falta casi nada.

- Ok, ok, es cierto, tienes razón ya solo es cuestión de tiempo volver a tenerte para mi sola, y como se te ha metido en la cabeza, pues…., ya sabes,** ajo y agua* . **Me incorporo poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él - ¿Sabes? Javi tiene razón, eres un cabezón,... pero al menos eres mi cabezón, y te quiero.

Me inclino para besarle, me devuelve un beso tibio dulce y casi desvalido, le miro a los ojos, ahora con marcadas ojeras fruto del pobre descanso que se permite.

- Vamos deja esto,- le quito el contrato que repasa - mañana seguimos, total es sábado no tienes que madrugar; ahora mismo te vas a la cama. - tiro de él para levantarle y le llevo a la habitación;, como a un niño le saco la camiseta y le tumbo en la cama, desabrocho su pantalón y tiro de todo hacia abajo, creo que incluso ha perdido peso.

- Gracias, cielo, es una niñería, pero... me encanta que me cuides.

Le tapo con la sábana - No hay de que amor, me encanta cuidarte, te llamo en 2 horas ¿vale?

- vale - se queda dormido nada más dar la vuelta.

Ni de coña pienso despertarte, digo para mí - mañana será otro día y él necesita descansar, eso es una mentirijilla, el haría lo mismo por mí.

Salgo al salón y tomo el ordenador para conectarme, marco el número de mi tío en skipe, no sé qué hora será en Los Angeles, pero me arriesgaré. Una chica rubia de pelo liso y gafas doradas me sonríe al otro lado.

- Hola, tú debes ser Katniss.

- Hola, ¿Jane? - Aventuro.

- Ja, ja, ja - correcto guapa, enseguida llamo a tu tío, se está duchando me pillaste revisando unos guiones, vi tu nombre en la llamada y decidí contestar ¿Así que tu eres la famosa Katniss que ayudó a Haymitch son Susan?

- Acertaste, y tú la famosa Jane, que robó el corazón de hielo de mi tío.

Su sonrisa es clara y cristalina, - Oh no lo robé, solo lo "calenté" un poquito.

- Me contagio de su risa, - debes ser muy especial para haberlo logrado.

- se ha sonrojado, - Bueno solo sé que no fue fácil, pero nada más verle, me perdí. ¡AH! - Suspira.

- Ja, ja, ja, me gustará conocerte, en persona - soy sincera, suena encantadora.

Una voz se oye desde otra habitación - cielo ¿con quién hablas?

- Es Katniss, tu sobrina, nos estamos conociendo - solo lleva una toalla, uff, es mi tío pero joder que bueno está, amplio pecho musculado, hombros torneados y piel algo morena por el sol. Creo que estoy con la boca abierta.

- Haym - ríe Jane - ponte algo que la vas a traumatizar.

- Perdona, es que nunca le había visto así – digo - hace años que no me lleva a la piscina, como cuando era niña, jajaja

Ya con el albornoz se acerca a la pantalla, y coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella

- ¿Qué ya has conocido a mi chica?

- sip , y creo que me gusta.

- Me alegro

- Al final te ha costado pero parece que has elegido bien.

- Es cierto je je.

- ¿y Peeta? , ¿no está contigo?

- oh!, si, está durmiendo, entre los exámenes, y el trabajo está agotado, me tiene algo preocupada.

- Lo siento sigue negándose a dejarlo ¿eh?

- Sip está empeñado en demostrarte que te equivocabas con lo del interés.

Abre los ojos con incredulidad - Pero si no tiene que demostrar nada, se le ve en los ojos cada vez que estáis juntos.

- Pues eso, ya ves, no hay quien lo saque de sus trece. Le dije que le despertaria, pero no pienso hacerlo, ese hace hoy jornada continua de reposo.

- ¿tú estás bien?

- En plena forma, por las mañanas estudio y luego por la tarde, intento ayudarle un poco como ya no hay clases el estudia por la mañana, nos vamos apañando. En fin a ver qué pasa.

- Sabes, ya te lo dije pero, lo hiciste muy bien con Susan, te espera en la premier, ok no me falles, estaremos allí, pero a ti te veremos antes ¿no?

- Si el primer fin de semana de julio os visito, ya tendré todas mis notas, pero solo me quedo dos semanas ok? .

- Perfecto, es poco tiempo pero imagino que Peeta no querrá venir contigo.

- No, seguro, porque hasta que no acabe ese maldito contrato, está secuestrado en Madrid. Así que lo dejaremos para otra vez.

- Bueno cariño, espero impaciente tu visita.

- De acuerdo un beso a los dos. Y ya sabéis a disfrutar, que vas teniendo una edad. Jajaja.

- Oye niña, que estoy estupendo que edad mi edad - la verdad es que aparenta algo así como cinco años menos, está hecho un chaval Jane parece haberle rejuvenecido, se ríe más y está feliz eso se nota en su cara.

- Paso de ti Haymitch, ja, ja. Gracias Jane - digo ahora en serio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacer que vuelva a sonreír. Besos y cuelgo antes de ponerme más sentimental.

Tomo el móvil y tecleo

Kat: mañana- Héctor y tu - café - en casa

Magde: Vale Tarzán, corto y cambio

Kat: En serio te toca venir

Magde: ok lo tenía pensado - mañana sobremesa los cuatro- bss

Kat: gracias trae el trivial, que con el Monopoli terminamos riñendo.

Magde: jaja pero hacemos pareja ¿vale?

Kat: sin problema a ver quién es el sexo débil ja, ja, ja

Necesitamos relajarnos un poquito, será una sorpresa, y además será divertido.

En la cocina, pillo lo primero que encuentro así que mi cena consiste en refresco de cola, con sándwich de jamón y queso, me siento frente al televisor y termino de revisar el contrato que Peeta dejo a medias, le hago un par de anotaciones y enciendo la tele para ver alguna película, doy la vuelta a todos los canales, pero lo único que hay en condiciones es un episodio de Bones que aun no he visto, lo que es raro porque no hacen más que repetirlos. Me encanta esta pareja, Brenan y Booz, la cabeza y el corazón, son tan distintos. Cuando acaba el capítulo aún es pronto, así que termino con la ortografía del borrador que estaba corrigiendo, sigo pensando que esto es mucho trabajo para su contrato. Cuando acabo son las doce, pero ahora sólo tendrá que preocuparse de estudiar, al menos hasta que el lunes vuelvan a secuestrarle.

Preparo un cacao caliente, y voy a la habitación, me da pena despertarle pero quiero que tome algo, no ha comido nada en todo el día, el sándwich que compartimos en la biblioteca de la facultad antes de correr a la editorial, no cuenta.

Enciendo la lámpara y le toco con suavidad en el hombro se medio incorpora algo desorientado, y me siento detrás para que se apoye en mí.

- Vamos tómate esto.

Obediente toma el vaso y se lo bebe, un ligero surco de cacao queda sobre su labio superior, cuando vuelvo a tumbarlo al levantarme, no lo puedo evitar y le beso limpiándolo con mi lengua.

Un quejido de gusto escapa de sus labios y sonríe, me abraza por las rodillas y me tira sobre la cama.

- Duerme conmigo Katniss.

Sin responder me despojo de toda mi ropa y me meto bajo las sábanas acoplándome entre sus brazos y apago la luz, enseguida oigo su respiración acompasada y suave, poco a poco el sueño me vence también.

* * *

_**Lo siento mucho, pero voy pillada solo puedo agradeceros por favoritos, alertas y comentarios ... os quiero mucho pero si quiero subir no me da tiempo a deciros nada más os contesto pm ... y espero no dejarme a nadie... que luego me da cosita... **_

alecandace, charlotte8800,Angiiee7, mi Sil que se emociona con Madrid y Juliper22 ojala hubiera un Peeta para cada una...

_**Muchos besos Peetkat..**_

_**Prontito ella se va de viaje... pero antes lo van a celebrar...**_


	24. Noche memorable, caliente despertar

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita".**__**Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon**_

* * *

**_Noche memorable, caliente despertar  
_**

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**Llego al trabajo y me cruzo con Portia, me alegra decir que Javier estaba equivocado, menos mal, igual el estar con Marvel ha hecho de ella alguien más asequible, él siempre fue muy sencillo, eso o que ha madurado.**_

_**No parece que me odie, y aunque no es que se me haya olvidado lo que hizo, lo cierto es que se ha hecho más llevadero para mí el no tener que estar constantemente en alerta, hoy es viernes, Katniss sale el domingo para Estados Unidos, y quiero pasar con ella todo el día no vaya a ser que se olvide de mí, sonrío sin quererlo y Portia lo ve.**_

_**- ¿Qué piensas, Peeta? Estás sonriendo.**_

_**- Eh, nada, solo pensé ir a cenar con Katniss se marcha el domingo de vacaciones a casa de su tío - no sé porque contesté eso, no es mi intención comentar detalles de mi vida personal con ella, pero como ya dije ando con la guardia un poco baja.**_

_**- ¿y cómo es que no te lleva con ella?**_

_**- ¿Llevarme? , podría ir si quisiera, podría aprovechar para ver a mi padre – aunque para eso casi necesitaría un milagro siempre cambia de destino a menudo - y además no sé si recuerdas que tengo trabajo aquí **_

_**- ja, ja, ja, si perdona, no me di cuenta. Pues te la pasarás de los nervios ¿no?**_

_**- Pues, bueno la echaré de menos y eso, pero no sé porque me iba a poner nervioso, volverá pronto.**_

_**- Bueno pensé que como su tío trabaja con todos esos actores y escritores, igual, no sé... Esa gente tiene mucho glamour, ya me entiendes, pero no… Katniss no se dejaría encandilar.**_

_**No lo había pensado, podrá conocer a mucha gente, será un ambiente nuevo y además, todo ese contacto que tiene su tío con ese libro que tanto le gusta, la llevará a fiestas, y será gente como ella jóvenes sin preocupaciones, con dinero. Pero ¿Cuándo le he contado yo tantas cosas a Portia?, uff no quiero pensar, lo más probable es que lo haya hecho sin querer cuando tomamos el café de la mañana. Vuelvo a oír su voz.**_

_**- Peeta yuhuuuu, te has quedado pillado. **_

_**- Eh, perdona, solo se me fue el santo al cielo, imagino que su tío querrá enseñarle tod.- digo tratando de parecer indiferente, pero los celos están empezando a llamar a mi cerebro y sé que es estúpido por mi parte Katniss jamás me ha dado motivos y además está deseando estar conmigo siempre soy idiota pero por más que me lo repita algo hace que sienta en mí el demonio de ojos verdes - Bueno Portia, me marcho ya a casa, que pases un buen fin de semana.**_

_**- Igual, divertíos. - se despide agitando la mano.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_- Pov Portia._

_No puedo creerlo, está funcionando, esto de tener pinta de mosquita muerta funciona, se ha relajado, y se le ha soltado la lengua, está loco por ella, cada leve insinuación que hago le acicatea para darme sus explicaciones, de "ella no es así" y poco a poco me ha contado como es, como en un negativo de película. Ella no es como… yo._

_Pero no consentiré que sea "mejor" , ¡ja!, además está celoso, lo he visto en sus ojos, ese gesto es el que veía en los míos cuando me miraba al espejo porque él se distanciaba, he conseguido implantar la duda en su cabeza, tranquila Portia, me digo a mi misma, sólo un poco más y te lo pondrá en bandeja._

_He seguido investigando a Katniss en internet, salvo lo de la sentencia, no veo mucho más, bueno estuvo saliendo con un tal __**Corey Snow**__, que ahora es un pintor en alza, por lo que parece no duró mucho, era muy joven. Busco una foto en google, - humm- parece que no está mal. Esta chica no tiene mal gusto. _

_Mi correo suena con un mensaje recibido. He solicitado información a la sociedad de autores con el código de mi padre por supuesto, sobre ensayos de sentencias relacionadas con menores en los últimos siete años, para hacer un compendio, y ahora me contestan:_

_ "Estimado Sr. Jameson: _

_ Tenemos el placer de comunicarle que estaremos encantados de facilitarle todo lo relacionado con el tema que le interesa. _

_En breve recibirá un listado con los autores que han desarrollado las sentencias de menores más clasificadas, sabemos que actuar con la confidencialidad necesaria en el tratamiento de los datos de los implicados, aun así para evitar complicaciones legales, le remitimos el documento oficial._

_Deberá remitirlo firmado y sellado antes de que podamos enviarle los documentos solicitados_

_AT&T. Secretaría General Judicial"_

_Hay un archivo adjunto: Contrato de confidencialidad - editoriales_

_Esto es genial imprimo todo y lo preparo, casi no puedo esperar al lunes, se lo "colaré" a mi padre con el resto de papeleo. _

Pov Katniss

Huuum ¡qué gusto! - estoy preparándome, esta noche Peeta va a sacarme a cenar y a tomar algo, solo nos queda este fin de semana, el domingo sale mi vuelo y quiero aprovechar para estar con él, ya con nuestras notas en el bolsillo, y el verano por delante me apetece salir por ahí, hace mucho que no podemos hacerlo, estoy tan contenta que me pongo a cantar.

**_107 veces no pude respirar_**

**_Mirándote a los ojos,_**

**_Mirándote algo más._**

**_107 veces mordí la tentación_**

**_Y aguantando la risa miraste al corazón._**

**_107 veces sentí mucho calor_**

**_Sintiéndote de cerca,_**

**_Sintiendo sola yo._**

**_¿Qué quieres tú de mí?_**

**_No puedo respirar._**

**_No sé cómo decirte déjalo estar._**

**_No es nada personal_**

**_Donde quiera iré a parar._**

**_No voy a dejar pasar la vida_**

**_En un momento porque..._**

**_No es nada personal_**

**_Mi principio es tu final._**

**_No voy a dejar pasar la vida_**

**_En un momento porque... No!_**

**_Mmmmmmmmmmmm_**

**…_(sigue) . __Canción: 107 veces-Virginia/Labuat_**

Salgo de la ducha y me envuelvo en una toalla, me seco un poco el pelo y dirijo mis pasos hasta la habitación, cuando abro la puerta del baño, casi me doy de bruces con Peeta, el bote que pega mi corazón hace que de un pequeño grito.

- ah! Peet, ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Quieres que me de un infarto? , que susto por Dios – exclamo llevándome la mano al pecho.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

- Si, ¡al del butano!, ¡no te jode! , lo que no me esperaba es que te quedaras parado delante de la puerta - Nos reímos con ganas, pero cuando abrí estaba apoyado con una cara algo rara, le acaricio la mejilla y pregunto, ¿Qué hacías ahí, detrás de la puerta, tan callado?

- Sólo te escuchaba, cantas muy bien - me sonrojo pero siempre tengo que escucharte a escondidas.

- Sabes que me da corte.

- Si pero con según que canciones porque esta mañana casi me dejas sordo con el "Salta" -

- Bueno eso es distinto, solo quería ser un buen "despertador". – alego con cara de inocente.

- Hum - dice abrazándome - y ahora, en qué papel estabas? - ¿a quién has mirado 107 veces últimamente?

- ¡Al del butano! Ja, ja, ja; pero que tonto eres, - sé que me sonrojo, parece mentira, soy capaz de tirarme a su cuello y hacerle el amor sin control y me da vergüenza que me oiga cantar cuando pienso en él - sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

- Si, para mí y para ese **Hutcher** del demonio, película que saca película que ves… - acabáramos, ya está otra vez, pero no voy a dejarle ir por ahí de nuevo.

- AAAAAyyyyyy, - suspiro - ¡sí!, tienes toda la razón, es que vino esta mañana cuando tu no estabas y me propuso huir, le tengo escondido en la ducha..., anda trasto, vamos a cambiarnos que me apetece mucho salir por ahí contigo, venga - tiro de él y al final sonríe, pero… ¿de verdad ha echado una última mirada en dirección al baño?.

Me visto mientras Peeta se ducha y salimos a divertirnos por Huertas, vamos a cenar en un sitio que no conozco se llama El Mariachi, Peet sabe que me encanta la comida mejicana, ese picante, los frijoles, tacos, enchiladas y quesadillas hummmm ya me estoy relamiendo por lo que he visto en internet además de los platos típicos mejicanos también puedes escoger entre otros de comida azteca y mi favorito el guacamole, lo adoro, creo que lo preparan con aceite de oliva.

Cuando llegamos reconozco el ambiente colorido típico de estos locales, hay gente joven, lo que implica que los precios estarán bastante bien, está lleno, será divertido.

Pedimos algo llamado "antojitos mejicanos" una especie de pastelito como un panqueque alemán caliente que se hace con tortillas, carne , queso, frijoles y chiles, bien picantes por supuesto; guacamole y chilaquiles con cebollita, que rica - espero que a Peeta no le importe luego besarme, ja ja ja - bueno es para compartir , él pide unos tacos, algo llamado "pisa y corre" , en la carta un dibujo de 3 picantes, le pediré un poco, jajaja, para mi pido un burrito de carne, con chipotle, frijoles, comino ¡Ay!, y todas esas cosas ricas.

Peeta no para de reírse de mí porque disfruto cada bocado - ¿llevabas todo el día sin comer o algo así?

- Algo así, me he reservado, para poder probar todo esto, hummm el guacamole esta delicioso, gracias por traerme aquí, me encanta, prueba mi burrito - le ofrezco acercándole el tenedor a la boca con un pedazo, que el come - ¿a que está bueno?.

- Buenísimo - asiente mirándome a los ojos, - pero ¿a qué quieres uno de mis tacos? Pican como el demonio.

- Hum si, si, por favor, un poquito de eso.

- Ja, ja, ja, esta noche tendremos que hacer pesas jajaja - me mira con esos ojos pícaros.

- Pues no pienso levantarte en brazos, prefiero el aerobic - Le reto sonriente.

- Lo que mi reina prefiera - sus ojos se oscurecen ligeramente - y judo si te apetece. - Me besa en los labios, el sabor a cebolla es delicioso, y más si lo compartimos los dos, me río en mi interior.

Después de cenar salimos a tomar una copa, el muy traidor me lleva a un karaoke, **Cher`s** se llama, y cuando quiero darme cuenta ya tengo una copa en una mano y el papelito de las canciones en otra, no me queda más remedio que elegir, porque si no lo hago me olvido del aerobic … así que elijo una canción que me encanta pero que nunca pensé encontrar allí, es algo antigua pero la oí en internet y me quede con el grupo además creo que me servirá de venganza, _Los Romeos_ - **Mi vida en Rosa** y canto para él: Cuando suenan las primeras notas ya veo como abre los ojos con sorpresa,

_**De pequeñita yo soñé **__**  
**__**en el amor como algo que... **__**  
**__**y todo era mentira. **_

Avanzo un poco en el escenario y me quedo mirándole, el gesto y la actitud de la cantante de este video tantas veces visto, e imitado en mi habitación_. _

_**Lo que me enseñaron mis papás, **__**  
**__**cuentos de hadas, poco más, **__**  
**__**no era lo que quería. **_

Sigo cantando, la gente se le queda mirando con risitas tontas, no sabe dónde meterse, mira a los lados buscando un lugar que no existe, no podrá esconderse de mí._**Me demostraste la verdad, **__**  
**__**lo que me das me gusta más. **_

Me acerco hasta él entre gritos de ánimo de los presentes, y me siento en sus rodillas, no necesito mirar la letra me la sé de memoria._**Pienso todo el día en acariciar **__**  
**__**tu dulce cuerpo hasta llegar **__**  
**__**al reino que ya conocemos. **_

Paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros y le acaricio la nuca con mi mano libre, una pequeña sonrisa comienza a insinuarse en sus labios, me levanto y me voy otra vez al escenario. Le veo bajar la cabeza y moverla a los lados, con una sonrisa plantada en la boca, ahora empieza a disfrutarlo._**Despertaste en mí todo el calor, **__**  
**__**de aquello que se llama amor, **__**  
**__**quiero comer toda tu vida. **__**Contigo todo es muy casual, **__**  
**__**aventurero sin igual. **_

Desde la tarima, sigo cantando, la gente comienza a seguir el ritmo con su aplauso, oigo como me animan, Peeta me lanza un beso con la mano, y sonríe al chico de al lado, que le da un codazo cómplice al señalarme. Se tapa la cara con la mano dejando entreabiertos los dedos en torno a su ojo y sin parar de reír._**Adiós a la satisfacción, **__**  
**__**mi vida en rosa ya cambió, **__**  
**__**me gusta cualquier color.**_

_**Lo que me enseñaron mis papás, **_

_**cuentos de hadas, poco más, **_

_**no era lo que quería….. (repite estribillo).**_

Cuando acaba la canción, la gente aplaude un montón, entonces es como si saliera de mi trance, no me había dado cuenta de cómo había estado moviéndome, de mi vestido corto de mi voz dirigida a Peeta se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano, poniendo la otra en mi nuca me atrae a él y me besa, ahora sí los presentes se alegran de estar allí, gracias a MI ESPECTACULO.

- Esto me lo pagarás en casa, ¿sabes? , en carne - susurra. Has hecho babear a medio local, y el otro medio son chicas ¿lo sabes no?

- Yo solo te he visto a ti, y vuelvo a besarlo antes de ir de nuevo a nuestra mesa, sonrío a los que me felicitan, no todo son chicos, algunas chicas también por atreverme a dedicárselo a mi novio…. Es divertido, son mis 15 minutos de fama.

Terminamos nuestras copas y nos marchamos a casa, aun repartiendo algunos saludos, queremos estar juntos, mañana tengo que terminar de prepararlo todo y estoy ansiosa por disfrutar de Peet, después tendré dos semanas de abstinencia, ¡ay!. No pasa nada, esta noche estamos juntos, y va a ser memorable.

Entramos en la casa y atrapo sus labios con mi boca, profundizo en el beso buscando hasta la última brizna de aire de sus pulmones, cuando me separo estamos acalorados, noto a través de mi vestido como se ha puesto duro para mí. Me empuja hasta la pared y sigue besándome y quitándome la ropa, llegamos a la habitación sin dejar de toparnos con las paredes, cuando caemos en la cama estoy completamente a su merced, se quita el bóxer rápidamente, y se tumba sobre mí, pero no le dejo, dándole la vuelta me pongo sobre él, mis caderas encima de las suyas, para notar su dureza, sus ojos encandilan los míos y sin pensar acerco mi mano a sus labios pellizcándolos con suavidad recorriéndolos por dentro y por fuera acerco mi lengua y los bosquejo igual antes de morderlos con avidez, una ola de placer se asienta en mi, haciendo que me humedezca aun más recorro su cuello dejando pequeños mordisco y besos en él, pinchando sus pezones excitados. Sigo lamiendo su pecho, más abajo, más abajo, mi lengua crea caminos en su piel, mi mano libre acaricia su miembro completamente duro que secuestra mi golosa mirada.

Así tumbado en la cama es perfecto, me coloco a gatas y rozo su sexo con el pecho, lo que le hace contener la respiración, beso su ombligo metiendo la lengua y muerdo la piel hasta su estrecha cadera notando sus huesos disfrutando de esos abdominales conseguidos con esfuerzo, mis manos se cuelan debajo de sus nalgas y las aprieto.

Le oigo gemir mi nombre pero no le miro, mis besos mimosos siguen bajando, palpo con la mano la parte interior de sus muslos y enredo mis dedos en el vello claro que rodea su sexo, mientras le muerdo suavemente haciéndole mover las caderas, le tomo con mi mano moviéndola mientras con la lengua trazo en su vientre, me separo un poco, le veo sumiso a mi contacto con sus ojos cerrados y gimiendo bajo mi agasajo.

Cuando mis labios cercan su sexo, parece recibir un latigazo, se arquea hacia mi boca y entra más en ella, dejando escapar un gruñido ronco - Katniss, por dios…..- Sus jadeos me ponen caliente y necesito a acariciarme con la mano mientras sigo jugando con mi lengua lamiendo la punta de su miembro y excitándole, cuando ya no puede más se incorpora hasta quedar sentado mirándome con ojos de deseo. Ve mis dedos proporcionándome el desahogo que necesito, no puede apartarse de la imagen, esos orbes azules se oscurecen aun mas por la pasión, en un segundo me agarra por los brazos y me coloca sobre él empujando mis caderas sobre la suyas hacia abajo hasta que chocan nuestros sexos.

Casi pierdo el aliento cuando entra en mí y me llena completamente, sus manos exploran mis pechos llenándose con ellos, presionando los pezones entre sus dedos recorriendo cada parte de la piel con su lengua lame sin compasión es electrizante, arrebatador… cada poro siente un placentero escalofrío, estamos encajados el uno al otro, nos movemos a ritmo mis piernas rodeando su cintura, sus manos en mi espalda, sin dejar un espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos.

La piel brilla por el sudor, me muevo en vaivén rozando su vello en mi centro de deseo y recibiendo a cambio pequeñas descargas que van directas a mi vientre extendiéndose desde allí al resto de mi anatomía y que parecen escapar por la punta de mis dedos, me muerdo el labio, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás agarrándome a su nuca apretándole contra mí, no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar, siento que me ahogo, el delirio llega, tirando de su pelo le obligo a mirarme.

- Hazlo conmigo…. Susurro.- Vamos…dame todo, ya.

Agarra mis caderas y aumenta el ritmo pintado en su cara un rictus de fascinación, jadeos sofocados por la falta de aire y entonces llega, y me apresa. El exilio de todo el fuego acumulado escapa atravesándome de los pies a la cabeza, de mi boca escapa un grito que es sofocado por el suyo cuando le siento vaciarse dentro de mí.

Caemos en la cama, agotados por el esfuerzo, oigo una risa entrecortada, contra mi pecho respiro aun agitada e inclino la cabeza mirándole interrogante.

- Dios Katniss, tendrás que marcharte de viaje más veces, ¿Sabes que me has hecho?

- Pues… Te he hecho el amor, como tú a mí otras veces.

- Se ríe - jajá. Cariño…., no digo que no sea amor, pero lo que tú y yo acabamos de hacer es echar un polvazo.

Le miro sin saber que decir y luego me doy cuenta de cómo me he abalanzado sobre él, mi risa se une a la suya, mientras rodamos en la cama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pov Peeta**_

_**No sonó el despertador, el sol entra por la ventana dañándome los ojos. A mi lado el calor de Katniss, anoche lo pase genial, la cena, y no digamos el karaoke, así que donde las dan, las toman, le preparo la encerrona para oírla cantar y casi me tienen que pedir una ambulancia, creí que me daba algo cuando empezó con esa canción esa actitud pícara, con la voz tan dulce… no podía creerlo, la gente estaba alucinando en colorines, ¡norma!, con ese vestidito que casi le tapaba medio muslo y sus piernas… humm me estoy poniendo malo solo al recordar el momento en que se sentó sobre mí y después, en casa, besándonos desde la puerta no se que le quité antes si la ropa interior o el vestidito de marras, y que velocidad la suya, cuando quise darme cuenta se había ocupado de dejarme totalmente desnudo… y su descaro, sus caricias,... su boca sobre mí, es lo mejor que he sentido nunca, pensé que un rayo acababa de atravesarme cuando su lengua me acarició, y dice que me ha hecho el amor,... me ha marcado a fuego, estas dos semanas se me harán eternas solo pensando en repetirlo.**_

_**Dios, si quiere matarme sería una buena forma de hacerlo, y encima sería feliz, esta chica es lo mejor que me ha pasado, cuanto voy a echarla de menos, maldigo mi ego, por buscar el trabajo, si no fuese por eso podría acompañarla, y no dejar que nadie se acerque a ella, ¡y esos son mis celos tomando posesión de mi persona!, ufff. Esto no es normal.**_

_**Siento su calidez acoplándose a mí, con mi dedo recorro su brazo, haciendo que la piel se ponga de gallina allí donde rozo, se estremece un poco.**_

_**Hummm - casi ronronea como un gatito, se despereza un poco y se acerca más a mí.**_

_**- Buenos días amor, dice mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa**_

_ **- Buenos días, bella durmiente. No pusiste el despertador.**_

_**- Necesitábamos dormir, sobre todo tú.**_

_**- Ya, por eso te aseguraste de dejarme "sin pilas". Me encanta que me cuides, pero... no sé yo si a este ritmo te voy a durar mucho.**_

_**- ¡Pero nada!, me voy mañana y no tienes nada más que hacer que quererme, y dejar que te quiera, - se gira para besarme, y enmarca mi cara en sus manos plantando un beso en mi boca acurrucándose enseguida en el hueco de mi hombro - voy a echarte mucho de menos, ¿sabes? Desde que murieron mis padres, tuve los mejores colegios, ropa, acceso a casi todo lo que quisiera, pero siempre me sentí vacía, hasta que te conocía ti.**_

_**- ¿Por qué me dices esto, Katniss? **_

_**- Últimamente, te noto algo diferente, como si no estuvieses seguro de mí, no sé cómo explicarlo - recorro su boca con mis dedos - podría prescindir de todo, salvo de ti.**_

_**Acaricio su pelo y mi mano libre roza su perfil, bajo por el brazo hasta la cadera, el nacimiento del muslo, la redondez de su trasero. - Yo tampoco podría prescindir de ti.**_

_ **Me mira, con deseo, en los ojos, y me besa pegándose a mi cuerpo, notando mi erección.**_

_**- Cariño, ¿esto qué noto es para saludarme? - su sonrisa rompe la tensión del último momento - ¿no tuviste bastante con lo de anoche?**_

_**- Eso que notas es para lo que tú quieras, pero yo pensaba en ir algo más allá del saludo, ya sabes que nunca tengo bastante de ti .- Otra vez esa sonrisa malévola y picara en su cara, allá vamos otra vez, pienso, y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa me llene la cara, mientras me acerco a besarla.**_

_**Su mano baja hasta mi sexo y me acaricia levemente con la mano, comienza a moverla lentamente excitándome, un quejido sordo sale de mi garganta, mientras ruedo para quedar sobre ella y besarla, Katniss me devuelve el beso, increíblemente tierno y lleno de sensualidad mientras enrolla su pierna en mi cadera y se roza conmigo, dejándome saber que me desea. Noto su humedad en mi pierna, y me muevo sobre ella buscando un contacto más íntimo, la oigo gemir quedamente cuando lo consigo.**_

_**Los dos estamos calientes, mueve sus caderas para frotarse conmigo, nuestras intimidades se rozan y me giro dejándola sobre mí aferro mis manos a su cintura, me gusta verla en esa posición, sus pechos agitándose con ligero vaivén, al alcance de mis dedos mientras roza mi miembro con su húmedo sexo, sus manos apoyadas en mi vientre perfilando los músculos de mi abdomen con los dedos.**_

_**Acaricio su torso, la turgencia de su pecho, pellizco sus pezones, hasta excitarlos , y un pequeño grito se fuga de su boca entreabierta... delatando su impaciencia, jadeo cuando se levanta un poco y con la mano me toma para dirigirme a su entrada, entonces hace algo que me incita a sentir como si fuera a abandonar mi piel; baja un poco sus caderas solo para que la punta de mi miembro entre en ella y luego se aparta, repite el movimiento mirando mis reacciones, mi respiración suena como un puñetero fuelle aspirando aire para soltarlo rápidamente para evitar el ahogo y levanto las caderas buscando más, pero ella no me deja, parándome con las manos sigue con su juego repitiendo hasta volverme loco, cuando ya no puedo más, se deja caer de golpe, tomándome por completo, su grito de placer es afrodisiaco para mí. **_

_**Gruño y me arqueo al máximo hacia ella al disfrutar como su carne me recibe y me envuelve, sus caderas se mueven adelante, atrás, con pequeños giros, con su centro de placer en contacto con mi cuerpo, para excitarse cada vez más, los sonidos que escapan de su boca me envuelve, es la mejor banda sonora para avivar mi hambre de ella.**_

_**¡Dios! pienso, me está poseyendo, ella marca el ritmo y yo le dejo hacer, la espiral de locura va creciendo en mí mientras ella se mueve más y más rápido.**_

_**- Vamos… - dice - dame lo que quiero - Otra vez, como anoche toma el mando, y me reclama, junto a ella.**_

_**Elevo mis caderas acompasando mis movimientos, mis manos aprietan sus muslos, todo es tan… intenso que no aguantaré mucho más. – Oohh… - la oigo agitada, se que le falta poco, y acelero mis embates, adivino que me quedo sin aire cuando me susurra feroz. – Quiero… irme contigo – su voz suena ronca por el deseo.**_

_**Un último movimiento y aprecio como sus músculos interiores se contraen alrededor de mi miembro su orgasmo llega y el espasmo que le provoca hacen que yo tampoco aguante más y me dejo ir con ella derramándome en su interior.**_

_**Cae derrotada sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos unidos haciendo un esfuerzo por tomar aire, pero su sonrisa vibra en mi piel y yo también sonrío acariciando su espalda con la mano.**_

_**- Vaya… **_

_**- Si, vaya… ríe ella… **_

_**- Esto... si voy a recordarlo.**_

_**- Eso espero… quiero... que me eches de menos… tanto como yo te añoraré a ti.**_

_**Se coloca a mi lado - eso ni lo dudes, te aseguraste de poseer no solo mi cuerpo sino mi alma, ambos te añorarán mientras no estés - planto un beso en sus labios antes de caer el agradable sopor provocado por lo que acaba de suceder.**_

_**Pasamos el resto del día preparando su partida, nos fuimos a dormir pronto, a las cinco de la mañana hay que estar en el aeropuerto, cuando me despido de ella, tengo el sentimiento como si una parte de mi corazón se separase de mí, me quedo tras los cristales de la terminal hasta que el avión despega. Estas dos semanas se me van a hacer eternas.**_

.

Pov. Katniss.

Me paso todo el viaje durmiendo, sin sueños, los últimos momentos con Peeta han sido increíbles, quise tenerle y hacerle mío, voy a echarle tanto de menos, el vuelo se me pasa rápido, una amable azafata me despierta para preguntarme si quiero comer algo, tengo algo de hambre y asiento dándole las gracias con una sonrisa.

Es una comida ligera, después saco mi libro para leer, si algo tiene de bueno primera clase es que tus compañeros de viaje no están encima de tu hombro, son asientos bastante amplios, incluso puedo estirar las piernas, "Las Lágrimas de Karseb" de Julio Murillo - hum - tiene buena pinta es la crónica del asedio a Constantinopla, leo el resumen:

**"**_**Verano de 1452. El sultán Mohamed II planea el asedio al último baluarte del imperio romano de Oriente. Tras más de mil años de gloria, Constantinopla es sólo una ciudad estado sujeta a los intereses comerciales de genoveses y venecianos y dividida por el cisma que separa a católicos y ortodoxos. Constantino, último Basileus romano, se apresta a la defensa y reclama desesperada ayuda al pontífice y a las cortes europeas.**_

_**Al otro lado del mundo, en Toledo, un médico francés marcado por un hecho trágico, recibe una inquietante carta cifrada en la que se le hace saber que una de las legendarias Lágrimas de Karseb ha sido hallada en Constantinopla. Atravesará el Mediterráneo y buscará la misteriosa joya mística. No tardarán en comprender que la tercera de las Lágrimas, codiciada por manos asesinas, parece estar unida al destino trágico de la Ciudad y a una profecía milenaria. Y que un viejo sacerdote de Santa Sofía posee muchas de las claves que resuelven el misterio." **_

Me pongo a ello inmediatamente, me encanta la historia, y me llama la atención eso del destino, el resto de mi viaje se consume entre traiciones, búsquedas y batallas por la conquista de la historia.

Cuando llego a mi destino y salgo del avión mi tío me espera con una chica rubia a su lado, es más guapa aun que cuando la vi en la pantalla del ordenador.

Agito una mano para que me vean, mi tío responde con el mismo gesto, increíblemente me sorprendo corriendo hacia él con unas ganas locas de abrazarle, cosa que hago en cuanto llego a su altura, me presenta a Jane, es más o menos de mi estatura, su pelo rubio en un tono muy claro, piernas esbeltas, y sonrisa de tierna, sus ojos azules miran a mi tío con amor, la misma mirada que veo en Peeta cuando me mira, la misma que espero que el vea en mis ojos, cuando estoy con él.

- Bienvenida Katniss, espero que lo pases bien con nosotros. ¿tuviste buen viaje?

- Perfecto, estuve entretenida - digo enseñando mi libro.

- Las…. Hum - comenta mi tío - tu no paras ¿eh? Esto no tiene nada que ver con los juegos de Susan ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros y digo, - Bueno, ya sabes el dicho no solo del Chico del Pan vive la mujer ja, ja, ja.

Me mira sorprendido pero Jane me entiende.

- Si hombre - dice en su castellano con mucho acento, ¿no sabías que ese es el apodo del protagonista del libro de Susan?

- Ni idea dice sonriendo, hay que ver todo lo que me he estado perdiendo contigo Katniss, ¿aun vas a sorprenderme más?

- Puede, digo con falsa inocencia - venga cojamos las maletas y llevadme de marcha que tengo que superar el Jet lag ese…

Jane suelta una carcajada ante la expresión de mi tío que enseguida se une a ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y murmurando - esta chica me va a matar.

* * *

_**Bueno pues esto es lo que hay... besitos a MarEverdeen que tiene unas historias que me encantan, Sil algun dia se decidirá y es muy buena y Juliper22 ojala escribiera algo porque sus comentarios son para enmarcar, gracias chicas por vuestros comentarios. **_

_**Creo que hay gente en Mexico que lee esta historia... en su original el capítulo fue para una amiga de allí pero me encanta la comida jajaja... en realidad soy como Katniss me encanta prorbar cosas... aunque paso de las cucarachas fritas y eso... **_

_**Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por regalarme vuestro tiempo, por los avisos y favoritos y por comentar….**_

**Si oís la canción entenderéis el tonillo pícaro que implica el cantarla… es sencilla pero… tiene un puntito picarón igual que la cantante de Los Romeos.**

Como prometí he unido dos capítulos otra vez… la parte de la cena y el karaoke es mi favorita de siempre… me encanta esa parte y además mi primer song fic… aunque dado los que estoy haciendo últimamente este es muy sencillo.

Como soy una pesada y el capitulo del avión es su origen se me quedaba muy corto pues aproveche para añadir el resumen de un libro que me encantó.

El libro está genial, a mi me encantó curiosamente; este libro fantástico, fue finalista del Premio de Novela Histórica Alfonso X el Sabio, su autor ganó el mismo premio años después con otro libro que también he leído pero no recomendaré a nadie, por si acaso se os ocurre, Sangri-la (ni se os ocurra), además por si a alguien se le ocurre, en cuanto llegas más o menos a la mitad el final es más que obvio y es que no siempre el primer premio es el mejor. Vale dejo de ser plasta.


	25. Vaya sorpresa

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon.**_ Ya sabeis **Hutcher es Josh- y Ryan es Peeta... sorry**

* * *

_**Vaya sorpresa.**_

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos subimos al coche de Jane, es un Cadillac descapotable, me parece que he vuelto atrás en el tiempo, completamente restaura, una preciosidad, a mi chico le hubiese encantado.

Pronto llegamos a un barrio residencial, jardines repletos de arboles, me rodean, Jane para frente a una gran casa.

- Llegamos - dice mi tío - ¿Qué te parece?.

- Guau - la casa me deja sin palabras - pedazo de "adosado" te has marcado Haymitch - ja, ja, ja - su risa se oye detrás mí.

- No está mal, la compramos hace unos meses, ven te lo enseñaré.

Le sigo a través del jardín toda la propiedad está rodeada por altos setos y árboles, que lo protegen de miradas indeseadas, es una vivienda de dos plantas, pero enorme, hay un gran comedor algo apartado de la zona de estar - Aquí celebramos las reuniones y fiestas de trabajo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos aquí.

Me conduce a otra zona de la casa, es una habitación grande como de cincuenta metros cuadrados en diáfano, con cocina americana, pantalla gigante de televisión, equipo de música y una zona de trabajo con dos ordenadores, y todo lo necesario para no salir de allí en las dos semanas que tengo por delante.

- ¿tienes alguna WII? - pregunto esperanzada.

- Por supuesto, con tabla de ejercicios incluida, y su programa de deportes.

- Genial, me encanta el de Kung fu, es muy divertido, pero tranquilo, me traje mi último video juego: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword , lo puse al final en mi maleta, soy optimista, por si acaso…

- Pero ¿también juegas video juegos?

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, Ni que no hubiese millones de personas que lo hicieran, - Jane, no deja de sonreír ante la cara de sorpresa de mi tío - claro que juego, sobre todo con Link, es mi chico virtual favorito, yo soy su Zelda, y él me salva constantemente - pongo ojos soñadores - jajaja, últimamente lo tengo abandonado, pero como Peeta no está…

- Claro, le vas aponer los cuernos

- Con el rubio de ojos verdes más famoso de los videojuegos…. Pero solo en virtual ¿eh? , Me encanta tu casa, ¿sabes?, puedo ver mi habitación.

- Claro está fuera.

- ¿Fuera? , Haymitch, me has puesto a compartir caseta con el perro? - Jane se parte de risa.

- No tonta, quisimos darte privacidad, está al lado de la piscina, mira tenemos acceso desde aquí.

Salimos de nuevo al jardín hay un enorme piscina, en conjunto se parece a la de Historias de Filadelfia, la peli en blanco y negro de Cary Grant y Katheryn Hepburn, el agua azul, brilla con el sol, hay hamacas blancas y enfrente, la casa de la piscina, es pequeña pero bonita, entramos y contemplo la habitación, una enorme cama de 2x2 - baño y armarios enormes, en un lado hay una mesa con un portátil, con su cámara y todo. - Me encanta, es una pasada- digo. En ese momento no puedo evitar acordarme de Peeta, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… lo habríamos pasado genial y él en Madrid dejándose los cuernos tontamente.

- Esperábamos que al final tu novio cambiara de idea - dice Jane hasta entonces había estado callada - quisimos que tuvierais oportunidad de estar… solos, pero si quieres puedes dormir en la casa - ¡Quiero a esta chica! Pienso en ese mismo momento.

- Eres maravillosa Jane, en fin tendrá que ser para otra vez, tanto trabajo para nada, pero me quedaré aquí, me gusta mucho y vosotros, también necesitáis privacidad.

- Perfecto, sonríe algo sonrojada, acomódate comeremos en casa ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, dadme solo un rato, llamaré a Peeta, seguro que me espera.

- Tienes el ordenador ahí mismo, conéctate cuanto quieras.

- Gracias, veo que has pensado en todo.

- Lo intentamos, sobrina - interviene mi tío - te vemos en la cocina. ¡Ah! por cierto no pienses que vasa quedarte aquí todo el rato, vendrás con nosotros, Jane te llevará a la productora, también podrás ver como se trabaja en esos despachos, y seguramente organicemos alguna cena, tengo que promocionarme ¿sabes?. Espero que te diviertas un poco también

Levanto el pulgar y asiento, llevo dentro mis maletas y las dejo sobre la cama, me acero al ordenador para hacer la llamada, seguramente es tarde en Madrid, pero no me resisto a oir su voz ¿me estará esperando?.

- Hola cariño - le veo desperezarse, y frotarse los ojos - esperaba tu llamada, ¿todo bien? .

- El vuelo genial, todo CASI bien, solo me faltas tú, mira donde estoy- muevo la cámara para que pueda ver la habitación.

- Guau, vaya cama - decimos a la vez, veo algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos-

- Es la casa de la piscina, tiene de todo y si, la piscina es enorme, - sin poder contenerme - oh! tonto, tonto, tonto, cuanto te voy a echar de menos.

- Lo siento cielo - su expresión es triste - yo te añoro desde que subiste al avión, maldita sea, pero no puedo.

- ya, ya, ya, Contrato, deuda, ego, sentido del honor, ese maldito coctel de principios que adoro y que me fastidia a la vez, pero nunca más, ¿lo sabes? La próxima vez venimos los dos, y me dan igual las excusas que te busques, o me aceptas con todo o te quedas para vestir santos guapo.

Acabo de sacarle una sonrisa - prometido - quiero probar toda esa habitación contigo - Dios hasta vía internet hace que me encienda con la mirada.

- Siempre podremos probar el sexo telefónico, puede ser… divertido - digo con picardía.

- No sé, luego me pasaría una semana con el brazo en cabestrillo, y si lo que decía mi madre era cierto probablemente acabaría ciego.

No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas, pero mi diablo interior comienza a hacer de las suyas, pensando cómo puedo darle una lección - que tonto eres.

- Si tonto pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

- Veremos, veremos, - le digo llevándome un dedo a la boca que chupo y deslizo a lo largo de la abertura de mi blusa, hasta la base del pecho, sin dejar de mirarle los ojos.

- Le veo tragar grueso - Katniss por favor, que aun tengo muy fresco el recuerdo de nuestros últimos ratos.

- Ah ¿Si? - Continuo bajando y desabrocho el botón de mis shorts, y metiendo la mano entre la tela de mis bragas, mirándole insinuante.

- Eres cruel, deja de hacerlo - se mira la entrepierna - mira que has hecho.

- A ver cariño ¿Qué he hecho? - susurro inocente y él se levanta para dejarme ver el bulto del pantalón de deporte que lleva puesto.

Al ver que he conseguido lo que quería me compongo - Vale - está boquiabierto - espero que esto te enseñe a no dejarme sola nunca más - beso la cámara - ¡puag! esto también lo anoto en tu cuenta, tener que besar este cacharro en vez de tus maravillosos labios, te quiero cariño, pero soy un poquito… ¿vengativa?

- Eres un demonio, me las pagarás, Katniss.

- Claro que si amor, cuando vuelva, y con creces, te dejaré cobrarme cuantas veces quieras, pero hoy… sólo podrás pensar en mi, voy a darme una ducha, me quito al ropa y me quedo frente a él como dios me trajo al mundo - Hasta mañana mi amor, que lo disfrutes. ¡Muac! - lanzo un beso con mi mano, dejándole apreciar un ratito más mi anatomía y la expresión de su cara es un poema ahora que me he vengado… cuelgo.

Después solucionaré mi "problemilla" de calentón con esa fantástica ducha de hidromasaje - ¡aggg! es idiota - otro sitio más que nos perdemos para disfrutarnos, pero Dios como me gustaría estar con él ahora mismo.

_**Pov. Peeta **_

_**No me lo puedo creer, y lo ha hecho, me ha dejado aquí, plantado y bien plantado, me duele todo, necesito aliviarme con urgencia, llego al baño como puedo y me meto en la ducha, el agua fría no sirve de nada, el recuerdo de ella está muy presente en mi cabeza, el roce de su piel contra mis caderas sus jadeos cuando entro en ella, la forma de llevarse el dedo a la boca cuando el deseo la embarga - Calla ya, esto no ayuda - digo en voz alta, - ¡ah! - sin darme cuenta comienzo a tocarme, como si ella me acariciase, tomo mi miembro con la mano y comienzo a moverla sobre él. Con los ojos cerrados, puedo verla, sobre mí, su pecho que me ha dejado ver antes de colgar, a mi alcance, siento los besos de hace unas horas en mi piel, no aguanto más…, acelero mis movimientos y me dejo ir con un gruñido de satisfacción.**_

_**Me quedo debajo de la ducha un rato aún. Por favor Peeta, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no te veías así?... ¡años!, desde que empecé a tener sueños húmedos, con ¿Cuánto? ¿trece?, ¿catorce? , ni idea bueno y también cuando empecé a sentir que me gustaba en otro sentido, no solo como amiga, pero con ella con dos frases, me hace esto y me comporto como un colegial.**_

_**- ¡Hum! - levanto la cara hasta el agua que cae de la ducha y sonrío… cuando vuelva, me las pagará… mi mente confabula distintas venganzas, cuando quiero darme cuenta:**_

_**- No - otra vez, no. Me va a matar.**_

_**Fin pov Peeta**_

Pov. Katniss

No puedo dejar de pensar que habrá hecho Peeta, yo me he visto en figurillas para calmarme, no he podido evitar tener alguna pequeña, digamos "discrepancia" con las reacciones de mi cuerpo, me meto en la ducha y abro el agua fría, miles de gotas me golpean con fuerza, el impacto me sorprende, son como pequeñas agujas que me ponen la piel de gallina, eso ayuda a calmarme y el saber que me están esperando en la casa, salgo de la ducha y me seco despacio, me río al pensar como le he dejado, soy malvada, pero se lo merece, por cabezón, en el fondo ya lamento no estar a su lado.

Pero bueno ahora ya estoy mejor me visto para comer me pongo un pantalón vaquero cortado hasta el inicio de mis piernas y una sencilla camiseta de tirantes, lo primero que encuentro en la maleta, saco mis botas militares y me las pongo con calcetines, me da igual la pinta que tengo además me recuerdan a Peeta, pobrecito mío, solo, en Madrid. Me dirijo hacia la cocina la verdad es que tengo hambre, la comida del avión estaba buena pero no es muy , como decirlo ¿saciante?.

Cuando entro sólo veo a Jane oigo voces en la otra habitación.

- ¿Y Haym?

- Oh no te preocupes, está con un posible cliente.

- Vaya el trabajo le persigue, y por lo que veo no es muy rápido. Ja ja.

- Si - sonríe - pero, bueno este es un caso especial, es muy agradable, además vive por la zona y nos cae bien.

- Oh¡ de verdad que no se parece en nada al Haymitch que conozco de los últimos años, tan serio e indiferente a veces.

- Pues sí, creo que ha cambiado.

- Definitivamente eres mi ídolo, de mayor quiero ser como tú, por favor por favor por favor, no le dejes nunca, me gusta así ¿lo harás? Please, - hago una especie de genuflexión uniendo mis manos como si de una plegaria se tratase, que le hace partirse de risa.

- De momento no es mi intención, le quiero demasiado.

- Gracias, gracias - exagero, me acerco a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla, que otra vez arranca su risa.

- Vosotros los españoles sois muy ¿emotivos? ¿no?

- Je, je, solo un poquito.

- No sabes cuánto te pareces a él, os reis y se ilumina vuestra cara, se os nota en los ojos, dejáis traslucir todo lo que lleváis dentro, espero que tu novio sepa apreciarlo.

- ¿apreciar qué? - Pregunta mi tío desde la puerta.

- Oh, nada cosas de chicas, ya sabes maquinaciones varias - las dos nos reímos.

- Vale, vale, sé que no me lo vais a contar de todos modos.

- Secreto profesional, contesto.

- bueno pues tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¿Sabes quién se queda a comer?

- ¿**Hutcher?** - pregunta Jane, mirándole con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué **Hutcher?** - ay, ay no será… -

- Pues quien va a ser **Hutch,** alias **Ryan Connor** - ahora si entro en shock, el posible cliente, su vecino es **Hutcher Joshua** ¿? - no puede ser y yo con estas pintas, bravo Katniss, vas a conocer a tu amor platónico de infancia, de semejante guisa.

- Hola - se oye una voz tras él no es posible, estoy de una pieza.

- ¿él es vuestro vecino? – pregunto aun sin creerlo del todo con los ojos como platos

Entra en la habitación y saluda Jane, tiene unos preciosos ojos, dulces y una sonrisa luminosa lleva el pelo oscuro y algo alborotado, ya no queda rastro del tinte que le pusieron para hacer la película. Se me queda mirando con curiosidad y pienso ¡tierra trágame!

Sigo boquiabierta, menos mal que mi tío sigue hablando y me da tiempo a reponerme, vale Katniss, que solo es una persona, como tú, bueno como yo no , pero casi, vale ¿a quien quiero engañar?, es el tío más buscado del momento, y está buenísimo.

- Si - continúa mi tío - tenemos algún temilla en común ¿verdad?

- Correcto – contesta - todo muy aburrido, bueno Haymitch me presentarás ¿no? – pregunta sin quitarme la vista de encima.

- Por supuesto, Katniss mi sobrina, **Hutch**, mi vecino ja, ja, ja. – se ríe el muy maldito, ¡Ay, Ay! voy a conocerle, mi corazón salta de alegría.

- Anda que me habías dicho nada, encantada **Hutcher**, - digo sin saber si tenderle la mano o darle un par de besos, al final me digo ¡Qué demonios, las dos!. Y es lo que hago con la mano le atraigo hacia mí y le planto dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, nada de esos de las abuelas que plantan la mejilla en tu cara y besan el aire, no, hay que dejar alto el pabellón. Me mira curioso, en ese momento digo.

- No será el proyecto de Jonathan Dillon? , - y sigo sin poder contenerme - si os une a ti y a Logan Lerman para la versión joven de "Resacón en las Vegas", se va a llevar la taquilla de calle, al menos en lo que a fans locas se refiere.

Los tres se me quedan mirando - ¿Qué?, Está en las redes sociales, no es como si hubiese descubierto la dinamita ¿no? - Ante la mirada de mi tío no puedo menos que decir - esteee perdón, por meterme donde no me llaman y eso, se me ¿escapó? - mi mirada es inocente pero salta a la vista que estoy deseando freírlo a preguntas.

- Y esta - dice mi tío con resignación, presentándome por segunda vez pero en plan sarcástico - …Es mi sobrina, Katniss… en estado puro.

El chico tiene ahora una gran sonrisa en sus labios,- ja, ya, es tal como Susan la describió. - ¿Que Suzanne me describió? pienso, que le diría, el chico me pregunta - ¿y qué más sabes de mí?

- ¿Detalles de trabajo o personales? - una gran sonrisa ocupa sus labios.

Me mira incrédulo mientras desgrano por encima lo que se de sus películas - las conocidas son muy obvias, pero me sorprendió ver que en Detention también fuiste productor. Y te va la animación, Polar Express y Epic, y últimamente las de guerrilla urbana. No sé ¡como tocas todos los palos…!

- Si, sonríe me gustaría hacer películas de todos los géneros. No encasillarme pero ¿has visto esa película? ¿Detention?

- Si, y me encantó al principio no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza es como todo muy rápido pero me hizo gracia, luego todo comenzó a encajar, Clapton es uno de tus personajes más logrados… definitivamente encajas en su piel. Ahora quiero ver The Forger, pero como en España solo estrenan la mitad de la mitad, pues tengo que buscarlas en internet; por cierto - comento dirigiéndome a los tres - sí hay quien tuvo una buena idea, ¿sabes el actor ese de la serie de humor ¿Aida? - pues ha hecho un película y el estreno fue simultáneo en internet, televisión y cines, creo que hicieron una media con los precios y fue un éxito de la leche, a mi me parece que es una buena idea.

- Si en realidad es lógico que el mercado derive a algo de ese estilo, pero no sé, aun queda tiempo - comenta Jane.

En ese momento suena el timbre - las pizzas, venga a comer - avisa Haym.

Estamos sentados en los taburetes junto a la barra de la cocina, comiendo la pizza, **Hutch** está a mi lado y Jane y Haym enfrente. Noto su mirada sobre mí, y me giro para enfrentarle.

- Así que tu… chica sabelotodo - lo que me hace sonrojarme, me ha llamado sabelotodo, creo que me he pasado pero es que en realidad estoy nerviosa, - vas a ser mi guía en Madrid ¿no?

- Las noticias vuelan ¿no Haymitch?, solo es algo que me preguntó Susan pero no sabía que se había convertido en algo "oficial" , ¿Cuándo pasó?

- Pues en realidad, en cuanto Susan llegó a su casa me mando un e-mail, creo que al final me ha cogido cariño, y a ti también por lo que se ve - contesta **Hutch** mientras mi tío sonríe con picardía.

- Pues… no sé qué decir, en realidad… estaré encantada, de presentarte a todos.

- Bueno, pues ya está, ya eres oficialmente el Pigmalión de **Hutch**, a este paso tendré que ponerte en nómina - Me cuesta un poco asimilar, lo que acaba de pasar, uff Peeta se va poner hecho una furia, ahora ya no puedo volverme atrás de ninguna manera, si me pone en nómina ya puede ser alta porque me va a costar muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

- Bueno Katniss, y tú ¿que haces en esta vida? - Me pregunta el moreno sobresaltándome

- Ehh, estudio derecho, en Madrid.

- Vaya siguiendo la saga familiar ¿no?

- Puede pero aún no estoy segura de que vaya a gustarme trabajar a todas horas como Haym, bueno no voy a pensarlo todavía, primero tengo que terminar - No me creo que haya conocido a mi amor infantil…. Su aspecto es el que recuerdo del montón de fotos que he visto en internet, aunque hoy lleva una camiseta morada con dibujo y vaqueros sencillos, en su muñeca puedo ver el tatuaje de su signo zodiacal. - ¿que tal salió el escáner? - pregunta mordiendo su pizza.

- Hum ¿Qué? - Digo parpadeando y saliendo de mi trance

- El escáner que acabas de hacerme - insiste con la sonrisa en los labios.

- Perfecto, me gusta tu camiseta, no se parece para nada a esas de tirantes que sueles llevar tan a menudo - se queda con la boca abierta - glups, - otra vez, me llevo las manos a la boca, no puede ser que haya dicho eso - perdón esteeee. No es asunto mío, ¿Verdad?

Sonríe en mi dirección - No, pero bueno es saberlo, por si acaso, algún día necesito un asesor de imagen - Aggg como puedo estar tan idiota, es que no puedo controlar mi bocaza.

-Te lo dije, Katniss en estado puro - mi tío y el chico estallan en carcajadas - Tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres tener sorpresas, ja, ja, ja. A mí me dio un par de cortes la última vez que discutimos, si no llega a ser por su novio.

- ¿Tienes novio?

- Sip , digo sonriendo - Peeta, ya le conocerás - aunque es probable que tenga que ponerte collarín o te partirá el cuello, pienso, aunque ahora que lo miro… es más bajito que Peeta pero de brazo no anda mal.

- ¿y cómo es que no ha venido contigo?, si fueses mi novia no te dejaría por ahí vagando por el mundo sin protección.

La forma en que me mira hace que me sonroje de nuevo, ¿es que este chico no puede parar de mirar así? ¿Está intentando seducirme? esa sonrisa es un pecado - bueno tampoco estoy vagando, vine de visita y él está trabajando, además solo será por dos semanas.

- Que pena, oye si quieres puedo hacerte de guía en los Ángeles, porque imagino que vosotros tendréis que trabajar? - pregunta a mi tío y a Jane- Ahora estoy estudiando algunos proyectos y hasta que vuelva a rodar falta algún tiempo.

- Por mi vale, pero … a ver una cosa ¿que día es hoy, Haym? - tengo una terrible cabeza para las fechas y él ya se esta acostumbrando a que siempre le llame así.

- Pues 6 de julio, ¿porque lo preguntas?

- A veeeer mañana 7 ¿no? … en España a las nueve menos cuarto de la noche aquí son…las 11 de la mañana ¿no?

- Pero Katniss para que tanto cálculo?

- ¿Cómo que para que? Tendrás canal satélite o televisión española internacional o algo así ¿no? , lo tienes ¿verdad? porque no me gusta ver las cosas en internet

- Tranquila íi, no te preocupes pero sigo sin…

- Eurocopa, selección, futbol, final ¿te suena?

- AaAAAAHHHh ja, ja, ja, ahora también resulta que te gusta el fútbol?

- Pues claro pero este partido es especial, porque… - espero que lo sepa pero me mira interrogante, no tiene ni idea, en realidad los tres están alucinando- …si ganamos… Seremos el primer equipo de la historia que gana Eurocopa , Mundial , Eurocopa, seremos leyenda… ¿no vais a verlo conmigo?...Venga Haym.

- Tengo que trabajar -

Y miro a Jane - Lo siento cielo no me gustan mucho los deportes y tengo que corregir varios guiones - bajo los brazos con dejadez.

- En fin tendré que verlo sola, no es lo mismo pero…

- A mi no me importa verlo contigo si tu quieres - ni me había acordado de Hutch, noto que la sonrisa vuelve a mi cara, es que ver un partido de futbol sin nadie que grite contigo es un poco soso.

- Es cierto a ti te gusta el fútbol, estuviste en el Inglaterra-Ucrania. Y juegas a veces ¿no?, aunque es raro, porque en USA aun no es un deporte demasiado popular, por lo menos no tanto como el baloncesto y el baseball.

- Si, veo que está informada.

- Buenooo, es que quizás es que soy un poquito fan tuya.

- ¿Cuánto de fan? sonríe.

- Pues desde la peli del puente?... - levanto una ceja y pongo cara de upsss, me han pillado. Lo que le hace abrir los ojos.

- ¿Tanto? ¿y a tu novio no le molesta?

- Ja, toooooodo el rato - sonrío.

- Normal, estaría loco si no fuera así, es que las chicas a veces, sois un caso, no os dais cuenta de lo que causáis.

- Y los chicos os ponéis celosos por cualquier cosa…. - a ver si ahora le iba a dar la razón a Peeta, solo me faltaba.

- EEEhhhhh, tranquila - dice sonriendo, es solo una observación - Mi tío y Jane se han levantado para poner una película, aprovecha que no nos oyen para preguntarme - Porque seguro que él no tiene motivos para dudar de ti, ¿cierto? .

Le tengo al lado de mi oreja y noto su aliento en el cuello cuando habla, Uffff - Pues claro que no, ninguno.

- Eso pensé - hay algo de desilusión en su voz, pero lo que he dicho es cierto, nadie tiene rival frente a Peeta en mi corazón, aunque no soy de piedra ¡porras! Y este chico está cañón.

- Vale entonces mañana vemos el partido ¿no? pero aviso, no te asustes.

- Asustarme ¿por qué?

- ¿Tú has visto el increíble Hulk? - Pregunto, cuando veo que asiente sigo - vale pues la radiación gamma no es nada comparado con lo que me provoca un mal arbitraje, así que si me ves un poco "esquizofrénica" no te asustes en realidad no soy peligrosa, salvo que seas tú el árbitro, o en su defecto le des la razón, claro.

Que sonrisa tiene este chico, me encanta lo sencillo que parece, me recuerda un poco a Peeta, él también deja ver todas sus emociones en la cara, en fin esta noche le llamaré, curiosamente el tener a **Hutch** tan cerca hace que me acuerde más de él, añoro sus labios y solo acabo de llegar.

- Entonces tenemos una ¿cita?

- La tenemos, oye puede venir Axel también?

- ¿Tu amigo el que interpreta a Cato? - asiente - Pues no sé, no es mi casa, ¿Tío?. Pero ya sabes, nada de provocarme ¿eh? - se ríe y los dos miramos a mi tío.

- No hay problema, podéis pedir comida china, os dejo el teléfono de un sitio aquí cerca que es genial. Así solo tendréis que dedicaros a ver el partido, ¿por cierto, con quien jugamos?

- Italia, digo un poco dudosa, uffff. Ya sabes cómo son duros, duros, duros.

- No se cielo, yo me quedé cuando no pasábamos de cuartos, lo de los triunfos os lo habéis llevado las nuevas generaciones.

- Es cierto, les vamos a aplastar - digo con convicción, dando un puñetazo en la palma de mi mano y provocando la sonrisa de los presentes.

- Bueno nos vemos mañana, tengo que marcharme Haym, ya sabes pasear mis perros y eso - dice **Hutcher **- encantado de conocerte, guapa - ¡ah!, me ha llamado guapa… no quepo en mí de gozo. - Hasta mañana - me despido con una sonrisa.

Y mañana nos veremos otra vez, tengo que contárselo a Magde, en cuanto llegue a la habitación le mando un mail. Me levantaré temprano y hablaré con Peeta si ven el partido en casa con los demás podré conectarme con ellos en directo mientras juegan así será más fácil de digerir para Peet, aunque no sé yo si el verme con dos chicos guapos sola en casa será muy sano para él. En fin, no tengo nada que ocultar, él mismo tendrá que confiar en mí.

Mi tío y Jane van a ver Casablanca, - odio esta película, - digo, me miran como si me hubiera vuelto loca - si, que pasa, a mi me gusta más el Halcón Maltes o Tener o no Tener con Lauren Bacall, además me da sueño, os dejo guapos, a ver si me acoplo a horario normal. AH! Tranquilos no os molestaré, hasta mañana pienso dormir de un tirón, lo digo por si tenéis en mente algo más… romántico que ver esta peli.

- Katniss... dice mí tío algo colorado.

- Venga tío, que no nací ayer, besitos

- Por cierto Katniss, ¿vas contarle a Peeta que mañana sus pesadillas se harán "reales"? dice Haym.

- No sé a que te refieres,

- No te hagas la tonta - se ríe - su chica conoce a su actor favorito de toda la vida y él no está con ella, ¿ya sabes?

- Bah, espero que esté por encima de eso, si no demostraría que es tonto, además eso le enseñará, que todo podría ser más fácil y que él se complica demasiado. ¿verdad?.

- La teoría está bien, veremos la práctica,- comenta - casi me siento culpable por acicatearle, cuando nos vimos en Madrid.

- Bueno ya no tiene remedio, mañana les llamaré seguramente se reúnan todos a ver el partido, así será más ¿fácil? .

- No se eso espero, que descanses Kat.

Yo también lo espero pienso para mí, me doy la vuelta y salgo sonriendo hacia mi casita de la piscina. Dormiré de un tirón y mañana… será otro día.

* * *

_**Bueno chicas era elegir entre contestar vuestros comentarios que me encantan o intentar quitaros la depresión que me imagino que es por la historia de Luzy… llevo desde el sábado resistiéndome a abrir los enlaces que me envía el correo … y ahora menos … le escribiré… para avisarla que mi comentario tardará… es que si me deprimo… luego se me va la inspiración y como me da muy mala espina el final… por favor no me lo contéis lo leere más adelante… Juliper22 leí tu comentario y estabas en depresión espero animarte… Por cierto Mar tienes razón a veces por las prisas se me escapan los guiones... lo siento yo repaso pero a veces creo que como me se la historia lo repito de memoria y ni lo veo... intentaré corregirlo ok?  
**_

_**La historia de Kat con los juegos de la wii es mi culpa me encanta jugar a Zelda... me los he jugado todos jajaja y me encanta mi rubio virtual... **_

_**Muchos besitos a todas siento de verdad ser tan descortés pero sabéis que os quiero y que me encanta contestaros pero estoy saturada… en cuanto pueda retomo. Peetkat.**_


	26. Quieres matarme, no yo me quiero morir

**_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh_- y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas. Salvo el partido de futbol que si lo ganamos Eh?**

* * *

_**Quieres matarme, no... yo me quiero morir...**_

.

.

Como pensaba he dormido de un tirón miro el reloj, son las ocho de la mañana lo que quiere decir que en España ya son al menos las cuatro de la tarde, me levanto aun con los ojos algo pegados, y me voy directa a la ducha, una vez despierta me miro en el espejo, sigo con mi ritual de todos los días, solo me pongo algo de crema hidratante, total aprovecharé la piscina hasta que comience el partido.

Lo primero que hago es conectar el ordenador, y llamar a Peeta. Suena varias veces, hasta que es Magde quien contesta.

- Hoooola, suertuda, ya vi tu correo, ¿Cómo es?, cuenta.

Se refiere a **Hutcher** claro, - primero dime si está Peeta en casa, quiero verle

- No él ha salido hace un momento, quedó con Javi y Jose, van a recoger a Belén y a la chica de Jose, bueno a la que toca esta semana, ja ja ja.

- Vaya con el niño superdotado, nos ha salido un conquistador.

- Si, es muy gracioso, yo creo que es esa cara de inocente y esas pequitas en su cara que atraen a las chicas como un faro a los barcos.

- Hola Héctor, - sonrío cuando veo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Magde - Veréis el partido ahí ¿no?

- Hola guapa, si, es otra de las cosas que iban a hacer los chicos, comprar suministros para tener algo que picar.

- Jo, que envidia me dais, bueno yo he quedado para verlo también en el canal internacional.

- ¿Lo verás con tu tío y su novia? – pregunta la rubia con aire cómplice está emocionada de que ahora Haym sea distinto al duro abogado… tiene curiosidad por conocer a la valiente que le ha transformado.

- No, ellos tienen que trabajar.

- ¿Entonces? - Pregunta Magde intrigada, ¿pero esta chica es bruja o algo? - no me digas que …

- Sip, la corto, viene **Hutcher** le gusta el futbol, y además se trae un amigo, **Alex **

- Y lo dice la tía y se queda tan pancha, **Alex… , Cato**, ¿no?.

- El mismo que viste y calza.

- Joder, ¿tú sabes, como va a ponerse Peeta?; es probable que coja un avión antes de que acabe el partido y se plante en tu puerta.

- Pues no tendría por qué.

- Katniss, estas de coña, ¿no?; quedas en casa de tu tío a solas, con dos de los chicos más solicitados del planeta ¿y pretendes que tu novio esté tan contento?, tú estás perdiendo el norte, guapa.

- Y el sur, ya sabes que pudo acompañarme.

- Bueno pero eso son disputas entre vosotros, tú solo piensa en la situación.

- Pues no pienso esconderme, yo no hago nada malo, además que quieres que haga en este país donde no conozco a nadie, ¿ver sola el partido?, no, ya le compensaré lo que tenga que compensar.

En ese momento se oye la puerta Peeta y los chicos acaban de llegar, cargados de bolsas.

- Hoooola - grito y consigo llamar su atención.

- Hola preciosa, gritan Javi, Jose y Belén corren hasta la pantalla soltando las bolsas. Vaya habitación te han dejado ¿no?

- La casa es una pasada, pero si, esta es para mí sola al lado de la piscina. ¿Cómo estáis?.

- Te echamos de menos, te vas a perder el partido - la mirada de Magde es preocupada, se aparta a un lado con Héctor, para dejarme hablar con los chicos, Peeta está colocando las bolsas en el mostrador de la cocina.

- Y yo a vosotros, pero tranquilos ya he recuperado las horas y lo veré solo que aquí será medio día, y podré llamaros antes de acabar, para celebrarlo, mejor os llamaré después de cada gol.

- ¡Que optimista! – comentan a una.

- Hay que serlo, ya está bien de ser los pupas de la historia, este año arrasamos- digo convencida.

- Esta es nuestra niña, besos guapa, ya viene por aquí tu chico, seguro que te secuestra, pero no olvides conectarte, ¿vale?

- Para nada - contesto, y con sorpresa incluida pienso; veo que Peeta se acerca con una sonrisa, está guapísimo, quiero lanzarme en sus brazos y me siento culpable por lo que le hice ayer.

- Hola, diablito mío - está súper - cariñoso, aaaaahhh que ojitos.

- Lo siento, lo siento, - digo antes que nada lo que hace que sonría más amplio - ¿Cómo estás cielo?

- Sufriendo el síndrome Katniss.

- Eso no existe tonto - me río.

- Vaya que no, un síndrome de abstinencia y añoranza, que sienta fatal a mi corazón, y a más sitios de mi anatomía, por supuesto – ¿he dicho ya que le amo? Pues le amo…

- Solo unos días y te vacuno. ¿Ok? - vamos le vacuno para tres años al menos… el solo se ríe.

- Espera que me llevo el portátil a la habitación.

- EEEEHHHH ¿ya te la llevas? - os lo dije, comenta Javi - ya nos la ha secuestrado. Besososososo me gritan todos.

- Besososososo, les grito yo.

Cuando Peeta entra en la habitación se tumba en la cama y coloca la pantalla a la altura de su cara.

- Ayer te portaste fatal, no veas que noche pasé.

- Lo siento pero cuando vi como Jane había preparado todo para que pudiésemos tener intimidad y estaba sola, me enfadé un poco.

- Más lo siento yo, que me pasé la noche con sudores fríos, ja ja ja.

- Tranquilo, vaquero, te compensaré.

- No lo dudo cielo, perdona por no estar contigo – se le ve tan triste…

- Oye, he quedado para ver el partido y me conectaré con vosotros cuando marque España, así que deja el ordenador encendido ¿vale?

- Vale no te preocupes, estaremos todo lo pendientes que nos permitan los botes que estemos pegando,… - hace una pausa – naaaaaahhh yo estaré pendiente de la pantalla con cada gol cariño…. – y yo pienso… no lo sabes tu bien… - ¿y con quien verás el partido? ¿Con tu tío y Jane.? – llegó el momento… vamos Katniss díselo.

- Bueno - a ver como se lo digo, vamos a por todas - Pues en realidad ellos no sé si llegarán a tiempo para ver el final pero ayer me presentaron a **Hutcher.** - Veo que le cambia la cara, la sonrisa se borra de su boca.

- ¿El actor?, me dices que estás a miles de kilómetros de que pueda abrazarte y ¿al alcance de tu actor favorito?; vuelve, ¡ya! ahora mismo, te recojo en el aeropuerto.

Suena tan tonto que se me escapa una carcajada - No seas tonto, además también vendrá, un amigo suyo, igual luego llega alguien más, y como conectaré la cámara y marcaremos muchos goles podrás "controlarme".

- ¿dos? Seguro que también sale en la película esa.

- Pues sí es su amigo, el rubio, el que hace de malo.

- Ya, y yo me tengo que quedar tranquilo, ¿no? - no hay ni pizca de humor en su cara.

- Pues claro que sí, que pasa, no confías en mí?

- Si, en ti si confío… pero en ese **Hutcher...**

- Pues que sepas que ayer te defendió y eso que no te conoce - le veo levantar una ceja con duda - si, opina lo mismo que tú en cuanto a que las chicas a veces no entendemos los celos que sentís.

- Lo sabrá por experiencia ¿no? - detecto el sarcasmo en su voz

- Pues no se igual sí, no sé porque no va a pasar por lo mismo que cualquier chico de su edad, y además ya vale, ¡ya está bien!. - estoy cabreada - sabías que le iba a conocer de igual forma, teníamos que quedar en Madrid, ¿recuerdas?.

- Ya pero todos juntos, no a solas en casa de tu tío.

- Pues es lo que hay, además no vamos a estar a solas, ya sabes tres siempre es multitud - intento parecer graciosa pero sé que a él no le hace ninguna gracia - Venga, os los presentaré a todos en cuanto lleguen, así cuando los veamos en Madrid ya os conocen - me callo un momento - vamos cariño, no pasa nada.

- Humm, y ¿si yo comenzase a quedar con Portia?, que ¿Cómo te sentaría a ti? - Me extraña su pregunta. ¿Portia? pero si no puede verla, ni en pintura.

- Eso es diferente - le contesto con algo de mal humor

- Ah ¿si? , ilumíname, dime ¿porque es diferente?, porque sería yo, ¿no?

- No, no es por eso, es que, yo no tengo nada con Hutcher, y Portia y tú si tenéis una historia.

- AH, que yo tengo que confiar en ti, pero no tiene porqué ser recíproco, ¿no?

- Estás insoportable, sé que no habría nada entre vosotros, imagino que al principio me sentiría incómoda, pero, mira, hacemos una cosa, queda con ella, no me importa, pero que seáis tres al menos, ¿ok? Así estaremos en igualdad de condiciones. ¿Te parece bien?.

Se queda pensativo - Sabes que no quedaría con ella, pero si por cualquier cosa tuviera que coincidir.

- Es igual no pasa nada, venga cielo que no quiero discutir, quería verte, me duelen los dedos por no poder tocarte - su mirada se dulcifica.

- Uff, estos días serán una tortura. Promete llamar, todos los días.

- Eso ni se duda, no puedo pasar un solo día sin ver tus ojos - sonríe ampliamente - y tu risa, y provocarte y subirte los colores y todo lo demás… casi me pongo a ronronear.

- Para, para que tenemos visitas. Jajaja.- se le nota más relajado aunque un resto de mal rollito aun flota en el ambiente.

- Muac, - lanzo un beso hacia la cámara. Me voy a desayunar que aquí es temprano, a ver si pillo a Haymitch y le convenzo para que vea el partido, dice que él es de la generación que no paso de cuartos, pero creo que le convenceré, Uy, se me han hecho las 9 sin darme cuenta. Hasta dentro de unas horas ya sabes para el partido. Ya sabes, te quiero y te adoro.

- Si, y me compras un loro jajaja. - Se pone serio un momento, parece pensar si decirme algo más - te quiero, no me olvides ¿Eh?.

- Ni loca, que es como me tienes, Te quiero. - Colgamos a la vez, no pienso entrar en el rollito ese de, cuelga tu, no tu primero de las parejitas de las telenovelas.

Ufff, lo peor ha pasado, ahora solo me queda disfrutar del partido, espero que ganemos de momento me coloco el bikini y una camisola encima, y me dirijo a desayunar. Haym y Jane me sonríen.

- ¿Qué preparada para el partido? - Me pregunta mi tío.

- Preparadísima, ya hable con los chicos, me esperan para conectarme cuando marquemos, ¿seguro que no vendrás?

- Bueno, si puedo, intentaré acercarme antes - le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le planto un beso en la mejilla, veo como se lleva la mano a la cara y sonríe - si me lo pides así no puedo negarme, pero no prometo nada ¿ok?.

- Se que lo intentarás.

- Le has dicho ya a Peeta, ya sabes que tendrás compañía?, pregunta Jane.

- Sip, y está todo claro, no le ha hecho mucha gracia que me quede sola con dos chicos, ya sabes guapos y eso… pero al final, lo entiende, al menos no se quedó cabreado.

- Bueno, me alegro, a veces ya sabes cómo son los hombres - reímos las dos ante la mirada atónita de mi tío.

- Oye a ver si vamos a empezar ya con los corporativismos y voy a perder siempre ¿eh? - pero sonríe porque ve que conectamos.

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**Cierro el ordenador, de un golpe, casi me lo cargo, uff esta chica, tiene que decirme que queda con Hutcher cuando no puedo evitarlo, en el fondo sé que estoy acojonado, pero no puedo mostrárselo a ella, no puedo permitir que me vea tan celoso, además sin motivo, soy tonto, la conozco perfectamente y confío en ella, es solo que ese chico le gusta desde que es una niña, y ahora ya no es un personaje, lejano ni platónico, ahora es real. **_

_**Bueno, pues cuando vuelva podré contarle lo del trabajo, que es la editorial del padre de Portia, prefiero hacerlo cara a cara, se lo he estado ocultando durante meses, tengo que tener cuidado, ella ha conocido a su actorcito, y enseguida me lo cuenta, yo… . He sido un cobarde, un cabezón y un egoísta y me lo he callado, pero no puede seguir así, no más mentiras ni ocultar cosas entre nosotros, decidido. Quién sabe, si me relajo igual no me jode tanto verles celebrar juntos los goles. Mentiroso, pienso te va a jorobar igual, como la abrace, le le le le…. Le nada, si están al otro lado del mar. Además, a Katniss le encanta el fútbol, se pondrá como Hulk jajaja, pobres chicos, lo van a flipar…**_

_**Bueno espero que marquemos muchos goles, así la veré más veces - Vamos selección - pienso para mí sin un gramo de humor**_

.

.

.

Pov. Katniss

Termino mi café y me voy a la piscina, me sumerjo en el agua, está genial, nado un par de largos y salgo a tomar el sol, habrá que aprovechar ¿no?.

Me tumbo en la hamaca más cercana, me aplico crema factor cuarenta y cinco, no quiero un melanoma en mi vida, tampoco arrugas de más y me coloco los cascos, mis canciones favoritas del ayer y del hoy suenan en mis oídos, tengo mucho calor pero quiero aguantar un poquito, en ese momento suena una canción que hace mucho que no oigo y que me recuerda a mis chicos , la broma de Belén y Javi con los Picapiedra… me hace mucha gracia esta canción.

Es Probablemente la canción más tonta del mundo pero que queréis, mi Javi es mi Javi, y noto que me apetece cantar y la voz me sale sin pensar y me levanto y me pongo a bailar en el borde de la piscina, moviendo las caderas y saltando cada poco. Como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí.

_Autor: Meteosat - Vilma_

En piedra dura te conocí  
y me dijiste bésame  
rápidamente me enamore  
contigo y Dino soy feliz

por eso...  
Vilma ábreme la puerta  
Vilma se que estas con otro  
Vilma hace mucho frio  
Vilma se me caen los mocos

con Pablo y Betty a pasear  
y de repente te perdí  
pero esta chica donde esta  
se habrá marchado a flirtear

por eso...

_**y es que yo vengo de trabajar**__**  
**__**y necesito descansar**__**  
**__**y lo que nunca me imagine**__**  
**__**era encontrarte con Javier**__**  
**_  
Por eso... y me quedo sin oír el final de la canción.

Cuando comienzo con la última estrofa, hago un giro rápido y me topo con un pecho duro como la piedra, una figura alta está parada detrás de mí, el impacto hace que me caiga hacia atrás y como un acto reflejo me agarro de su brazo y CHOOOOOOFFFFF, al fondo de la piscina, el chico cae sobre mí y comienzo a tragar agua, no es hasta que él sale a nado que puedo hacer pie y empujarme hacia arriba, asomo en la superficie buscando aire, desesperadamente. Cuando consigo volver a controlar más o menos mis pulmones, todo en su sitio,…. menos claro, …..la parte de arriba de mi bikini, como no, ¿Por qué no?, total hay un desconocido en la piscina y yo haciendo Toples pues nada, alegría, me sumerjo de nuevo y al fin lo encuentro, como puedo me vuelvo a colocar la maldita pieza, la última vez que confío en estos cordoncitos tan finos. Estoy completamente roja, a partir de ahora bañador de abuela, decido. Nado hasta que llego a la zona donde se hace pie y comienzo a subir los escalones.

Enfoco mi vista a las dos figuras que me miran, **Hutcher** muerto de risa, y Alex, todo empapado.

- A ver **Hutch** ¿tu donde me has traído, a que me asesinen?

- Oye guapito de cara que el susto me lo he llevado yo, que casi me ahogas, y además mi ipod a la porra esta MUERTO…. Mis canciones que tanta búsqueda me han costado en internet, a hacer puñetas.

- ¿Qué son puñetas? - Es lo único que acierta a decir Alex, mirándome anonadado

- Puñetas son, que se fue todo a la mierda - estoy plantada frente a él con los brazos en jarras, me saca casi dos cabezas, la estampa debe ser muy graciosa, porque **Hutch** ha tenido que sentarse. Y nos mira muy divertido.

_- __Y _tú qué? , no sé de qué te ríes, tu amigo casi me ahoga.

- Lo siento Katniss dice poniéndose falsamente serio, solo ha sido un accidente, Alo siente mucho? ¿verdad?

- EH?, me tira a la piscina y yo soy quien debe disculparse?

- Vale – concedo - no nos disculparemos ninguno, a ver ¿cómo es que llegáis tan pronto?

Es**Hutcher**quien contesta - Nos abrió Haymitch, cuando se marchaba y verás Alex tenia curiosidad por conocerte, y además pensé que podríamos comprar algo, unas chips y cerveza o algo así para el partido.

- AHHHH, ¿por el interés te quiero Andrés eh? , o sea que soy una "curiosidad" turística, y como no cumplís aun los 21 no podéis comprar alcohol y si lo compro yo y os pillan aquí en vuestro país son capaces de encerrarme por pervertidora de menores y posesión de drogas o alguna barbaridad similar.

Lo digo tan rápido que les dejo con la boca abierta… Sin poderlo evitar comienzo a reírme con todas mis ganas, por la cara que han puesto, anda vamos a buscarle algo a…

- Alex... Me tiende la mano muy serio, me pongo de puntillas para plantar dos besos en su cara.

- Soy Katniss, encantada… y me visto y compramos algunas cervezas, pero tendréis que llevarme ok?, aun no he salido de la casa, y ya casi me matan de un susto y casi muero ahogada, no está mal para mis primeros dos días eh?

Me voy a buscar alego de ropa de mi tío, y oigo a Alex - Oye **Hutch**y tu estas seguroque esta chica no es ¿peligrosa?, pregunta el rubio, a lo que **Hutch****er** contesta con una carcajada.

Menos mal que me enseñaron la casa y se donde está su habitación espero que le sirva a **Alex,** creo que sí, no es mucho más alto que él, me hago con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, y bajo corriendo las escaleras, con tan mala suerte que **Alex** me ha seguido y no puedo frenarme al final me lo llevo por delante, y terminamos los dos hechos un lio de brazos y piernas en el suelo, me quedo tumbada sobre su amplio pecho,

Hum no se está mal aquí, pienso me encuentro con él mirándome a los ojos y su cara es tal que comienzo a reírme, contagiándole mi humor, me enlaza la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y se sienta conmigo en su regazo

- Desde luego tu y yo no podemos estar juntos al lado de un precipicio, nos la pegamos fijo, jajaja.

- Venga vamos - dice **Hutch** un poco serio tirando de mi para levantarme-

- Oye Katniss, en tu país ¿hay más así como tú?

- ¿Como yo? ¿Que quieres decir?

- Así de locas, y simpáticas.

- Montones y todas se morirán por vosotros en cuanto os vean, ja ja ja. Le dejo cambiándose en la sala mientras me voy a la casa de la piscina a ponerme unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Vuelvo rápido, pero me paro justo en la puerta para entrar con cuidado.

- Alex?... estás a salvo?... cuidado que voy a pasar eh?.

Oigo sus risas desde el sofá, - tranquila esta vez lo he retirado de la zona de punching, ríe **Hutch**

- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos.

Salimos por la puerta en busca de la cerveza prometida después de colocar la ropa de Alex al sol para que se seque, en realidad el sito esta a la vuelta de la esquina, saco mi carnet para adquirir las cervezas, cojo alguna más por si luego viene Haym, y nos vamos con los chicos cubiertos con sus gorras y mirando al suelo con disimulo, para evitar las miradas de la gente, lo que me hace esbozar una sonrisa, se les ve como un par de niños. Son tan monos…

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era hora de conectar con mi chico y mis amigos antes del partido para presentar a mis acompañantes. Cuando entramos en la casa el teléfono de **Hutch** suena con una musiquilla tecno antes de que descuelgue.

- Hola **Liam**, ¿Qué estás en mi casa? Lo siento he salido, pero estamos cerca-me dirige una mirada como pidiendo permiso, cuando asiento sigue su conversación - Si, también está Alex es 5 números más abajo podéis venir- se calla un momento para escuchar - Ok, continua, pero hemos quedado para ver futbol, no rugby no, "soccer", europeo, - silencio - No **Liam,** no es lo mismo, y no, no creo que **Mailey** esté muy contenta de verlo.

Cuando oigo mencionar a la novia de** Liam** miro a **Hutch** y luego a **Alex**, llevándome los dedos a la boca, en actitud de provocarme el vómito, no sé porque no la soporto, **Alex **me lanza una sonrisa.

-Vale Liam - termina **Hutcher** - os esperamos, tú sabrás.

Vale, pienso cuando le veo colgar, más gente, mi tío me va a asesinar, menos mal que cargamos con suficientes bebidas pero a "Hannah", agua del grifo, que es un bebé, y no quiero líos.

Al poco llaman a la puerta, me voy a abrir y entro en shock, **Liam** está guapo, pero no es eso lo que me impacta, sino el look de su novia, Dios que pelos, si parece una gallina con cresta rubia, amarilla, como Piolín…. Minifalda y taconazos, juas, ¿así sale esta chica de casa a las 11 de la mañana?, en fin como lo de las camisetas de **Hutch**, no es asunto mío.

- Hola, ¿os habéis perdido?** -** Sonrió inocente.

**- **Hola…..titubea un poco el chico... **Esto**…, no sé, hable hace un momento con un amigo- levanta la cabeza para revisar el número de la casa.

En ese momento **Hutch** se acerca por detrás poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

- Tranquilo, era broma, claro que es aquí, pasad - les invito apartándome de la entrada. El sonríe al pasar y ella me dirige una mirada como de conejo ofendido, mirándome de arriba abajo, es un tapón, todo tacones y silicona, cuando distingo que con ellos llega más gente.- ups digo Elsa y Chris.

- Si comenta Liam, Elsa oyó que había otra española cerca y futbol y se empeñó en venir, ¿te importa… eehhhh?. Que decir no les iba a echar, además publicidad para mi tío no?.

-Katniss, me llamo Katniss, y no pasa nada entran tras **Hutch** y yo me quedo esperando a la pareja que se acerca, ella está guapísima, con un vaquero y una camiseta sencilla, y él que decir, joder es Thor, el dios del trueno, además también sale en la película Red Dawn con **Hutcher** casi me siento como una extraña, todos se conocen entre ellos, en fin lo que sea sonará.

- Hola soy Elsa, - saluda con una sonrisa.

- Hola y yo soy la española que saldrá en las noticias asesinada por su tío, encantada…

Se ríe con ganas, - ¿y eso?

- Nada empezamos siendo tres, y la casa es suya, en fin… al menos voy a conocer más famosos que en toda mi vida, venga, vamos dentro.

Les llevo hasta la zona de estar donde los demás se han ido repartiendo entre el sofá y los taburetes, les invito a tomar algo y le hago una seña a **Hutch** y Alex para que se encarguen un poquito…. Sobre todo el moreno que me ha metido en este lío. Y me voy al ordenador después de conectar la tele, ya están en el previo.

Oigo a "Hanna", - Oh…. ¿vamos a ver esto? -desde luego tu serie no ¿guapa?, pienso para mí.

- Si cari, venga inténtal**o,** le pide Liam, la rubia bufa y sale al jardín, mejor así no nos amarga la vida.

Conecto el Skype, y en un toque veo aparecer a Peeta - Hola cielo, mira sobre mi hombro, pero ¿Quién es toda esa gente? - susurra.

- Ya ves, al final tengo un pequeño elenco de estrellas en casa, jajaja. Y a Hannah montana en el jardín, quejándose, parece un poco tonta - le susurro bajito.

- Y lo es - susurran a mi lado haciéndome pegar un bote - Alex a un lado y **Hutch** a otro saludan a mi novio - Hola, que suerte tienes chaval, Katniss es un encanto, pero creo que su tío va a matarla, comenta el moreno mirando hacia atrás.

- Eerrrr, gracias pero como la culpa sea de alguno de vosotros os buscaré - sonríe, su humor ha mejorado considerablemente, hace el gesto con la mano.

- Hutch, Alex… este es mi Peeta… Y allí Alex, Liam y Chris…. Nos apartamos un poco y recibe sus saludos.

- Guau, Elsa está guapísima… - A Jose le dará algo siempre babea por ella. Jajaja - Jose Chicos, Katniss "al aparato" jajaja.

Se acercan todos en tropel, incluso ha llegado Prim, y me encargo de nombrarlos a todos, sus caras no tienen precio, Magde está sorprendida pero hay alivio en sus ojos. El salón de Madrid es un auténtico caos de gritos - Hola preciosa, me grita Javi - sin saber que todos se parten de risa por su efusividad, lo que me hace encoger los hombros con una sonrisa.

Jose se queda como bobo cuando su sueño erótico inalcanzable le saluda Elsa es muy simpática con ellos, le promete autógrafo, las chicas me hacen prometer lo mismo para los demás bombones que tengo al lado. Hay camisetas y banderas de la selección por todas partes, vale chicos, os dejo que va a empezar, ya sabéis con el primer gol conexión satélite eh? . lanzo un beso y apago, me siento cerca de Elsa y:

El árbitro señala el inicio del partido, España está jugando como los ángeles, esperemos que a Balotelli no le venga la inspiración. Ya en el minuto 1 Italia dispara y falla, mi corazón empieza a ir más rápido. Entre Sergio Ramos y Mario Balotelli, comienzan a saltar chispas.

Italia, pese a no tocar casi el balón, está muy valiente. Presiona muy arriba, situando la línea defensiva casi en el medio del campo para dificultar el juego de pases de España.

Entonces llega: Combinación en la frontal del área entre Xavi e Inhiesta, combinan pases en el área italiana pase profundo para Cesc, que aguanta el choque con Chiellini y toca hacia el área pequeña. Silva aparece y, aunque no es muy alto consigue rematar de cabeza al fondo de la portería. 1-0 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL DE ESPAÑA! DAVID SILVA!.

El bote que pegamos Elsa y yo sorprende a todos nos abrazamos dando saltos y gritando con el locutor, **Hutch** ha apretado los puños, le gusto la jugada, también los demás se van contagiando de nuestra euforia, sin olvidar mi promesa marco el número el ordenador, Magde acepta la llamada, los gritos de ¡a por ellos! se oyen en toda la habitación - lo dejo encendido - Magde esto se queda así que hoy nos los comemos, ok, Peeta me envía un beso con la mano al que respondo igual y vuelvo a mi sitio para seguir con el partido.

Casillas pone una mano providencial, como siempre, por algo es San Casillas, para evitar el remate de De Rossi en un saque de esquina. España domina en el juego, pero Italia crea peligro.

Poco antes del final de la primera parte, volvemos a poner los puntos sobre las íes,Xavi tiene el balón, Jordi Alba le pasa por el costado como un tren de alta velocidad. Avanza un poco y da tiempo a su compañero a tomar ventaja con la defensa italiana. Y luego, envía un pase imposible entre los dos centrales para que Alba define por bajo ante la salida de Buffon GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL DE JORDI ALBA, esto marcha, ya estamos todos pendientes de cuantos más vamos a celebrar 2-0.

En el descanso nos pisamos para hablar, entre nosotros, con mis amigos en Madrid, todo el mundo está eufórico, todos comentan con todos, no puedo controlar las conversaciones, no sé qué pasa, Peeta habla con Alex explicándole, **Hutch** con Magde, Prim con Liam, no se es un caos divertido.

Mi tío aprovecha para llamar, recogerá a Jane, y se marchan a una fiesta privada de su bufete y han llegado sus socios de Madrid, tampoco querían perderse el partido así que tomaron todos habitaciones en un hotel, tengo la casa par mi sola, Ufff, me da tiempo a recoger todo después menos mal, no moriré asesinada.

Cuando se inicia la segunda parte hay una jugada que m e deja en evidencia ESPAÑA RECLAMA PENALTI POR MANOS DE BONUCCI! La repetición demuestra que el balón toca clarísimamente en el brazo del central de Italia. Una pena máxima que podría haber decidido definitivamente la Final de la Eurocopa 2012

Me acuerdo de todos los muertos del árbitro, y aunque toda mi furia se expresa en castellano, creo que hay expresiones como Cabr…n hijo de… ¿árbitro?….. Y demás barbaridades, se comprenden un poco en todos los idiomas, sobre todo por la cara que pone Elsa, cuando me doy cuenta, la miro tapándome la boca.

- Ha llegado Hulk, ¿no? - Pregunta **Hutch**

- Con toda su radiación Gamma contesto yo.

Se parte de risa, los demás comprenden poco a poco que estoy insultando al tipo del pito….. Y se unen a él sobre todo cuando los mismos insultos se han repetido al otro lado del ordenador. Me acerco a él y veo Peeta que viene a calmarme, ya me conoce - ¿has visto? , Has visto que pedazo de gjklajkuet+i fmn´k- .

- Si pero relájate, que les vas a acojonar, venga.

- Vale - me doy la vuelta solo para ver como este penalti no pitado y lo que pasa después podría haber arruinado nuestra ventaja de no estar allí el santo de la selección pedazo de portero que tenemos CASILLAS EVITA EL GOL DE ITALIA! Clarísima ocasión para Di Natale. Jordi Alba rompía el fuera de juego. Pero el portero ha impedido que la 'Azzurra' se metiera en el partido.

Me tapo la boca para contenerme lo que pienso del desgraciado, pero les he contagiado, todos le insultan en dos idiomas. Así que ya no hay problema, y me uno al grupo dedicándole una sonrisa a Peeta que les mira anonadado.

Xavi recupera la pelota en el centro del campo, ha visto la carrera de Torres y le ha puesto un balón magnífico para que 'El Niño' lograra su tercer gol en la competición poco antes del final GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL DE TORRES! Quedan poco más de ocho minutos para que España consiga ganar la Eurocopa 2012 y se alce con una 'Triple Corona' inédita.

Esto es un sueño, estoy eufórica, me siento abrazándome las piernas para contener las emociones, con la barbilla en las rodillas espero que acabe un partido de ensueño. Oigo a todo el mundo casi celebrando, pero esto tenía que acabar de la mejor forma. Quedan tres minutos para que España se convierta en leyenda, logre lo que nunca nadie ha conseguido en toda la historia, para que el mejor grupo de futbolistas españoles de todos los tiempos se conviertan en eternos GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL DE MATA! ESPAÑA GOLEA A ITALIA EN LA FINAL. Asistencia de Torres, que no ha sido egoísta y ha cedido el balón a su compañero pese a estar jugándose el 'pichichi' del torneo ve desmarcado a su compañero del Chelsea Mata y catapum, golazo cuatro chicharros sí señor.

**FINAL DEL PARTIDO**

Hacemos una piña similar a la de mis amigos en Madrid, y saltamos descontrolados.

Después del partido cuando nos calmamos un poquito, les ofrezco a todos unas bebidas y me disculpo con ellos, ya se han despedido entre ellos y Peeta me espera en el ordenador

- Perdona cielo cuelgo y te llamo en dos segundos desde el portátil de mi habitación ¿vale?

- Te espero impaciente – dice y colgamos.

Me doy una carrera, hasta la casa de la piscina, ni siquiera advierto a la rubia, no sé si se ha pasado todo el partido ahí pero tampoco me importa.

- Oye, me dice ¿acabó ya el rollo ese que estabais viendo? - veo que se ha quitado los cascos.

**- **Si, el "rollo" ya se acabó - contesto con desagrado y casi sin mirarla.

**- **Entonces ya puedo entrar, odio estos deportes de minorías…..

- Perdona bonita pero en España no es de minorías precisamente,le digo con los brazos en jarras, parándome en seco.

- Bueno pero ….. ¿Dónde está España, exactamente**? - **hay deje despectivo en su voz.

- No pienso decírtelo, no sea que vayas, pregunta a tu representante. ¿O es que a ti te dejan en los escenarios y llegas a los países congelada en tu ataúd como Drácula**? **Me doy la vuelta, hace caso omiso de mi comentario pero enseguida vuelvo a oírla.

- La verdad, no pareces gran cosa, no sé porque **Hutcher** quiso venir a ver el rollazo ese, podríamos haber pasado el día en mi casa en la piscina.

Me doy la vuelta mirándola con cara de odio, a que viene eso- ¿Qué?, no sé porque**Hutch**, quiso venir eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él, o a tu novio, a ver a ti que te importa lo que decidan los demás, y ¿Qué has querido decir con que no parezco gran cosa? Tu tampoco eres Michael Jordan vamos.

**- **SI, ni mucho pecho, cadera normalita, no como Eva Méndes , o Jennifer, eres más como Elsa pero en moreno, no sé que vio mi cuñado en ella…., esta estúpida rellena de silicona con 19 años ¿me está haciendo una radiografía? Y se mete con Elsa, me está tocando las narices - No entras en los cánones de chica... cañón – dice pasándose la mano a la cadera ¿y ella sí?…

-Mira, bonita, mis cánones a ti no te importan lo más mínimo, Elsa es simpática guapa y buena persona, y tu cuñado es más listo que su hermano… desde mi punto de vista al menos, así que cierra la boquita, pero si te sirve de consuelo… Tú si entras en los cánones de chica estúpida que yo conozco, incluyendo el de la que se opera y destroza la cara sin necesitarlo. Anda y que te den.- Sin prestar atención a lo que tenga que decirme me doy la vuelta, pero me agarra por el brazo.

- ¿Has querido insultarme?

- No, me vuelvas a tocar, y no, no quise insultarte, te insulté. Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, tedoy una torta que te certifico a la China, ¿te queda claro? - Estoy furiosa y eso le hace soltarme y dar unos pasos atrás, CHOOOOOOOOOFFFFF a la piscina, me parto de la risa, y veo Liam salir de la casa, ha visto que no la he tirado, se cayó sola.

Lo siento por el chico - Se te ha caído algo dentro- le digo señalando la piscina, los demás salen al jardín, Elsa me mira interrogadora, pero debe ser que también ha sido borde con ella, - No la dejes meterse contigo - le digo para que lo oigan todos - y cuida a Thor ¿eh? - Me doy la vuelta y entro en la habitación y cierro la puerta, Elsa y Chris me han sonreído, creo que es la primera vez que alguien no le consiente sus estupideces.

Peeta está al otro lado de la cámara.

- Hola cielo, perdona el retraso.

- Ya pensé que me habías olvidado.

- Nunca, he tenido una ligera diferencia de opinión, con "Hannah".

Le veo levantar una ceja - Me ha dicho que no entro en los cánones de chica cañón y que ¿Dónde está España? Será idiota…. - Le veo sonreír.

- Bueno para mí si lo eres, eres la mejor del mundo, y te quiero un montón, ni caso.

- Tranquilo ya le puse las pilas, no creas que me afecta, solo me cabreó; bueno ¿ahora vais a Cibeles no?

- Pues pensaba irme a dormir, y no sería lo mismo sin ti.

- No digas estupideces, anda vete con los chicos, que te mereces una fiesta. Anda llama a Magde. Que quiero despedirme de ellas. Te quiero, por favor disfrútalo por mi también ¿vale?

- Te quiero princesa - me dice antes de llamar a Magde, que se acerca al portátil.

- Hola guapetona- dice.

- Cuídame a Peeta ¿eh? Y no le dejes quedarse en casa.

- Tranquila ¿y tú que tal con la colección que tienes ahí?

- Imagino que seguiremos un rato más y luego cada mochuelo a su olivo, oye, con todo, ¿Qué tal viste a Peet ¿ya sabes? durante el partido.

- Tranquila, creo que cuando vio tanta gente se relajó, me alegro de que sea así - ¿puedo echar otra mirada a Thor?.

- Lo siento guapa, estoy en la habitación.

- Oh que pena - pero Héctor la abraza por detrás, y le besa la oreja - aunque pensándolo bien tengo todo lo que necesito…. Gira la cabeza para besarle.

- Magdeeee, ¡que me estas poniendo los dientes largos!.

- Perdona bonita - dice Héctor.

Peeta acaba de entrar y sonríe ante mis quejas - Tranquila cari, te vas a hartas en cuanto vuelvas, no voy a soltarte ni en el trayecto desde el aeropuerto; vamos chicos nos esperan.

- Besos a todos, os quiero - Les lanzo un beso y cortamos.

Me quedo un rato en silencio, casi estoy llorando, les veo pronto pero, a mi me gustaría estar allí, me siento tan triste que necesito olvidar, salgo a la piscina y entro en la habitación, solo están Alex y **Hutch,** esperándome.

- Ups, y los demás ¿

- Nos pidieron que nos despidiéramos de ti. ¿Qué le has hecho a Mailey, cuando conseguimos sacarla de la piscina se puso hecha una furia y se llevó a Liam tirando de él, y despotricando algo de maldita escuchimizada, quien se creía para insultarla**…**

- Nada, - digo sentándome un poco tristona en un taburete - ya sabes, mi gran bocaza, me metí con sus operaciones de estética - levanto la cabeza y les miro con cara de perrito triste e inocente.

- ¿nada más? ¿Cómo acabó en la piscina? - Pregunta Alex - porque es tu "especialidad".

- Pueeees, se metió con mi aspecto, y con el de Elsa, que no entendía porque habíais venido aquí ni porque su cuñado estaba con ella, me toco las narices y la insulté. … y bueno cuando me retuvo por el brazo, la amenacé solo un poquito.

-¿solo un poquito cuanto es? - Pregunta Hutcher

- Pues le dije que, o me soltaba o le daba una torta que la certificaba hasta China.- las risas aparecen en sus caras - me soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y acabó donde la visteis.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos, dan paso a grandes carcajadas- Jo, si que debió cabrearte - comenta Alex - no creo que nadie le haya contestado así en la vida, no sé como no te arranco el pelo o algo así.

- Ja, no di tiempo, me fui a despedirme de mis amigos.

- Le echas de menos ¿no?

- Un poco, no es por vosotros, sois un encanto y lo he pasado muy bien, pero, no se es emocionante salir y divertirse por Madrid.

- bueno no pasa nada, recogeremos esto un poco y tomamos algo en la piscina

- ¿Seguro?, no quiero fastidiaros con mi nostalgia.

- Para nada, tranquila, venga pon algo de música.

-Ok vosotros cerveza, yo necesito algo más - necesito olvidar que esta noche no podré abrazar a Peeta como todas las noches. Aunque tendré que tener cuidado, ya he tomado alguna cerveza. Saco dos coronitas de la nevera, me siento un poco culpable, pero… No tiene mucha graduación, al final decido llamar al chino para que podamos tener algo en el estómago que aún es temprano y solo hemos picoteado aperitivos.

- Chicos ¿tenéis hambre?

- Pregunta equivocada.

- A, si ¿Cuál es la correcta?

- ¿Cuanta hambre tenéis?.

- Bien – sonrío - ¿y la respuesta?

- Mas que en los Juegos, - los tres nos partimos de risa.

- Eso es mucha hambre, jua.

Marco el teléfono que me dejó mi tío y pido dos platos de la carta para cada uno, arroz Kubah, Tallarines fritos, ternera picante… Y un montón de cosas, ahora que Hulk está calmado, Katniss tiene mucha hambre. Entre los tres no tardamos nada en poner cada cosa en su sitio, las botellas para reciclar, y los vasos en el lavavajillas, cuando llega la comida china todo está despejado.

Comemos todo, tomando unas cervezas, después preparo café pero al abrir un armario veo una botella de tequila, que demonios pienso, corto el limón pongo la sal y me tomo un chupito. Ando algo mareada, pero puedo controlar lo o al menos eso pienso. Seguimos viendo alguna película, y después salimos al jardín para darnos un chapuzón.

**Pov Peeta**

**Me despierto como estos días atrás he soñado con Katniss, y mi cuerpo lo nota, vaya si lo nota, me envuelvo en la sábana y me voy a la ducha, no sé si Magde y Héctor están aquí, mejor prevenir, no estoy muy visible que digamos, veo la puerta de su habitación cerrada, si deben estar aquí, paso de puntillas, pero la mala suerte quiere que Magde abra la puerta soñolienta, pero me ve con la sabana, y me mira la cara de estupefacción…. Una sonrisa aflora en sus labios,**

**- jajaja. Otra vez el ¿síndrome Katniss?**

**Me odio a mí mismo, ayer, en un arrebato de nostalgia, y un poco piripi, todo hay que decirlo, le conté lo del Síndrome, como si no tuviera suficiente munición para reírse de mí. Estoy tonto…. Mi cara está encarnada, no sé qué contestar. Entonces aparece Héctor, detrás de ella, solo con los vaqueros.**

**- Venga, Magde, deja al pobre chico, que echa de menos a su novia - pero la sonrisa de diversión está en su cara, haciendo que me sonroje aún más la situación es tan estúpida.**

**- Pero que morro tenéis los dos, no os doy ni una pizquita de pena ¿verdad?.**

**- Bueno, algo si, dice con falsa inocencia Magde - Pero ya sabes.**

**- Si, Si, ya se, haberte ido con ella, estáis todos de un pesado….. aggg me voy a la ducha.**

**- Tómate tu tiempo - oigo a Magde y después se ríe a carcajadas…. **

**Me apoyo en la puerta y sonrío, si es que me lo merezco, por zoquete, en fin ya ha pasado otro día ya queda menos, miro hacia abajo y suelto la toalla - a ver tú, ¿qué pasa contigo?, córtate un poquito - Susurro, solo me faltaba que la rubia diabólica me oyese hablar con esa parte de mi anatomía como si tuviese vida propia, aunque a veces pienso que la tiene. **

**Abro el grifo del agua fría y me meto dentro, cuando estoy más calmado, y limpio, salgo de la ducha y me envuelvo en una toalla. Voy hasta la habitación, oliendo el café que han preparado, la puerta de la habitación de nuestra compañera de piso vuelve a estar cerrada, les agradezco lo del café pero me quedo con las ganas de abrirla, e interrumpir los jadeos que comienzan a oírse. Si Katniss estuviera aquí no les salvaba ni la Macarena, fijo. Pero sigo mi camino antes de volver a ponerme malo. Me visto y salgo a por un café bien cargado, tengo mucho que hacer, textos pendientes, y hoy como en casa de mis padres. Bueno me ahorro el cocinar.**

**Espero que Katniss no olvide su promesa de llamarme todos los días, llegaré pronto para esperarla.**

Pov. Katniss

¡Abro un ojo!, con dolor, me estalla la cabeza, y si fijo la vista todo me da vueltas, mejor me quedo quieta, pero en ese momento soy consciente del calor a mi lado, ay, madre, no….., por favor, tengo la cara sobre unos fuertes pectorales, me muevo un poco para mirar a su dueño, y una mano se posa en mi espalda, agggggggg, **Hutch** está dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios, no, no, no, pero cuanto bebí ayer, por favor, me doy la vuelta con cuidado para intentar salir de la cama sin despertarle, separo mi brazo de su pecho y lo llevo al otro lado, toco algo suave y cálido, no puede ser… Ahhh no se cómo no grito, Alex, estoy entre los dos, casi voy a llorar, Dios mío ¿qué he hecho?, como iba a confiar Peeta en mí, si no puedo confiar ni yo… Por favor, por favor que esto sea solo una pesadilla…

Me asomo bajo la sábana, sin saber que voy a encontrar, Ufff al menos aun llevamos la ropa interior, pero… eso no quiere decir nada, no recuerdo nada en absoluto, junto mis brazos agarrando la sábana y tapándome hasta el cuello. A buenas horas pienso, aún me duele la cabeza pero el saber donde me encuentro me ha despejado, no puedo moverme.

- Buenos días, preciosa - susurran a mi lado, no quiero mirar, noto como **Hutch** se gira, y apoya la cabeza en un brazo mientras con la otra mano toma mi barbilla y me hace girar la cara hacia él - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

No digo nada, porque no puedo decirlo, las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, y me echo a llorar, ante su mirada sorprendida.

- **¿**Qué pasa? Oigo a Alex al otro lado, acaba de despertarse y se da la vuelta frotándose un poco los ojos, y mirando al otro, - ¿que le has hecho? - Pregunta al moreno que se encoge de hombros interrogador, y sin saber qué hacer.

Me tapo la cara con la sábana y lloro más fuerte, hasta hipando, soy horrible, peeta no me lo va a perdonar nunca, nunca, nunca, he perdido a mi chico, definitivamente, porque esto no puedo ocultárselo. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿los dos? quiero morirme, noto que me hago chiquita, chiquita, el calor sube a mi cara, no tengo perdón.

* * *

**Angiiee7,** si si le dejaron alborotado pero se lo merecía eh?; **juliper22** ya ya tu te lo llevabas en el bolso y todas pero ya sabes si se lo lleva no hay historia jajaja me encanta como lo describes porque le veo jajaja bello sexy y semental jajaaj se que este capitulo es raro lo siento... a mi Alex no me dice nada pero como tu si veo a Josh no se probablemente me quedaría catatonica perdida jajaja; **Sil-LJDH** si sisi calentito... que se fastidie por no venir y si a la niña le gustan los videojuegos... jajaja me encanta Zelda ¿que decir?, **MarEverdeen** Pues... me parece a mi que Peeta va a cambiar mucho de cara cuando le cuenten todo ¿que pensais? jajaj de esta seguro que no me salvo de la bronca... fijo ...**charlotte8800**pues bienvenida al club de si me pasara jajaj  
gracias por dejarme vuestra opinion wapas

**Es tan largo para compensar lo del partido… es que no pude evitar ponerlo… XD…**

**Ya me diréis….**

**Besitos Peetkat**

_**NOTA: Me he basado en una crónica del partido, del periódico La Vanguardia, aunque añadiendo cosas de mi cabeza, lo siento pero ese día me lo pasé como los indios, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, vi el partido rodeada de gente, y creo que terminé algo perjudicada, pero que narices, la resaca mereció la pena, aunque sea un poco rollo, para vosotras, quería recordarlo, hace unos capítulos estaba resignada a no incluir esta parte, pero al final no puede resistirme. Creo que lo disfruté más que el Mundial, bueno diferente jajaja. Prometo que a partir de ahora todooooo lo que pase será solo entre los protagonistas, ok. jejeje.**_


	27. ¿Que he hecho?

**_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh _- y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas. **

* * *

_**¿Que he hecho?**_

Lloro de forma compulsiva, mis hombros se mueven solos, cuando pienso que voy a parar otra ráfaga de remordimiento me llena y vuelta a empezar.

- Vamos Katniss - Hutcher me destapa la cara - mira que ojos se te están poniendo. Tranquila venga - me hace sentarme en la cama con ellos ya incorporados y me abraza por los hombros - a ver ¿que es eso que tanta pena te da? Pregunta con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿pena?… quiero morirme.

- Uff, Alex, nunca pensé que me despertaría con una chica en la cama y que me dijera eso .- Alex se encoge de hombros y sonríe divertido, no puedo entender su actitud, ¿es que no ven como me encuentro?.

Me seco las lágrimas, - ¿Pero no lo entiendes? Soy una persona horrible…. Quiero a Peeta y…, y…, y... - no puedo seguir porque vuelvo a llorar. … - y mira, lo que he hecho.

- ¿y qué has hecho si puede saberse?, ¿mataste a alguien?, no creo que lo que has hecho sea tan grave. Ahora es Alex el que me pregunta.

- Pues, no sé, pero mira como estamos, joder que estoy en la cama con dos chicos semidesnudos….. ¿Qué puedo haber hecho?; ¿como puedes decir que no es tan grave?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?, que pena fue genial_ **-**_ pregunta Hutch, niego con la cabeza, el me besa en el hombro - ¿Ves otra de las cosas que no esperaría al despertarme con una chica en la cama?dice dirigiéndose a Alex.

- Me estáis poniendo de los nervios, - digo intentando levantarme y enrollarme la sábana.

Me toman de los brazos y me recuestan entre ellos. - Anda tonta ven aquí - dice Hutcher sonriendo -_** a**_noche no pasó nada.

- Les miro incrédula, primero a él y luego a Alex, que niega sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿de verdad?, nada? , no me estaréis mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor verdad?.

- De verdad Hutch esto es psicodélico, hemos ido a dar con la única chica del mundo que puede tirar nuestra autoestima por los suelos; que no, anoche bebiste un poco de más, y te pusiste muy sensible, echabas de menos a Peeta, no podíamos dejarte sola.

_**-**_ ¿y la ropa?

- Pues, chica que tus pies no coordinaban mucho y caímos los tres a la piscina, tuvimos que desnudarnos, como no sabemos donde hay nada, pues nos quedamos un rato en ropa interior cuando se secó un poco nos acostamos, poco más. Hemos dormido como lirones.

- ah... Oh... Ahora no sé qué decir, entiendo las palabras de Alex, seguro que un montón de chicas se habrían matado por estar en mi lugar, y yo voy y me pongo a llorar _**- **_este ….. Chicos los siento, no es que no seáis muy guapos y seguro que ninguna chica os olvida y eso ….. No sé que estoy diciendo... ¿porque habéis seguido con el juego?.

_-_ Perdona no pudimos evitarlo, parecías tan... no sé como decirlo, confundida, pero necesitabas una lección - dice Alex, levantándose para recoger su ropa, que ya estará seca, y mostrándome un cuerpo de infarto, lo que me hace sentir aun más mortificada…..

- Si, lo entendemos - dice Hutcher - ayer tenias nostalgia de tu casa y de tu novio, y se te fue un poco la mano, no pasa nada, su brazo en mis hombros me tranquiliza, no dejo de notar su anatomía, está guapísimo, pero solo eso, y le estoy infinitamente agradecida, porque me hayan acompañado.

_**-**_ Gracias chicos, prometo que en Madrid os compensaré os divertiréis mucho de verdad.

Alex ha entrado en el baño para ducharse, estamos a solas, - ¿nunca antes has dormido con un amigo?

_**-**_ Si - contesto pero ese amigo se convirtió en mi novio - sonrío _**- **_pero es cierto mientras fuimos solo amigos, confié siempre en él siempre me sentí cómoda al despertar, en realidad le debo todo lo que soy ahora, es mi apoyo más firme, el generador de toda mi confianza frente al mundo.

- Vaya, pues hay que felicitarle, ha hecho un buen trabajo, en fin esto es casi lo mismo, - ese casi, me alerta, me besa otra vez el hombro y me susurra - espero que no vuelvas a ponerme en esta situación, no soy capaz de asegurarte que pueda contenerme si vuelve a pasar. ¿Ok?_** -**_ su mirada es sincera, y aunque parezca raro no quiero comprobar si lo que dice es cierto.

**- Gracias**_** - **_susurro, no volveré a provocarte sonrío tímida _**- **_espero que seamos amigos.

- Vaya - dice ya normal - eres la segunda chica que me dice eso en poco tiempo, empiezo a pensar que estoy perdiendo encanto.

- ¿La segunda?

- Si_** -**_ en eso Alex aparece vestido, y él se levanta para ir a la ducha, con su ropa entre los brazos.

- Otra vez a solas con este impresionante rubio - Eh, Alex perdona que me haya comportado así, es que…

- Lo sé, tu novio tiene suerte, ayer me pareció muy majo. Tranquila entiendo que te sorprendiera, y perdona si te hicimos sufrir un poco, queríamos gastarte una broma, no sabíamos que te afectaría tanto.

- Hum, sí, me sentí fatal, no quería "minar vuestra autoestima".

- Ja, ja, ja, solo fue una broma, era una situación un poco, rara ¿no?, además nosotros, no compartiríamos nunca una chica.

- ¿tu estás con alguien?

- No, en este momento no, pero oye si podrías compensarme, en Madrid, puedes presentarme a una de tus amigas.

Abro los ojos como platos - ¿Una de mis amigas?_**- **_ ¿Quién puede ser?

_**-**_ Si una chica muy calladita, castaña con rizos y unas pestañas larguísimas, y pequitas en la nariz.

- Ufff pues para ser calladita y no hacer mucho jaleo sí que te fijaste bien en ella, hecho, consígueme una entrada y te presentaré a Prim, ja, ja, ja - quien lo iba a decir, Prímula

- ¿Cómo es?

- Pueeess, es una chica muy dulce, aunque algo peculiar al vestir, aunque al principio parezca tímida, en realidad es muy observadora, escucha siempre antes de hablar... Vamos lo contrario a mí que soy un trastoque habla demasiado, tira a la gente a las piscinas y se despierta con dos de los chicos más guapos del mundo y les hace sentir mal.

_**- **_ja, ja, ja, no nos has hecho sentir mal, quieres mucho a Peeta, y pensaste que te dejaría para siempre, o sea que pensabas contárselo todo... Eres honesta, eso te traerá problemas con muchas personas, pero te hace mejor, me gustaría que mis amigos o mi chica fuesen como tú…. ehhh en ese sentido claro, no quiero que intenten ahogarme constantemente - nos unimos en una carcajada.

_**- **_Que os hace tanta gracia - pregunta Hutch.

- Nuestra nueva amiga, que es una bocazas sin remedio, pero al menos podemos estar seguros de que no nos mentirá. Ja ja ja.

- Eso es cierto, pero ahora una cosa, Katniss ¿Cómo salimos de aquí sin que quede fatal? , tu tío ya habrá vuelto.

Me quedo paralizada, es cierto, y esto no se lo puedo explicar, bueno si, pero preferiría no pasar un tercer grado. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Me envuelvo en la sábana y digo - Esperadme necesito una ducha, no puedo pensar, necesito un ibuprofeno urgente. Cuando mis sesos dejen de quejarse seguro que se nos ocurre algo.

La ducha me sienta genial, pero en realidad lo que más me alivia es saber que no ha pasado nada, aunque ahora también se que a Hutcher no le importaría que pasara, pero no va a intentar aprovecharse de que Peeta no está aquí, la verdad es que mi autoestima está por las nubes, pero sigo prefiriendo los besos de Peet y su cuerpo junto al mío cada mañana. Hutch es un encanto pero me he dado cuenta de que enamorarse platónicamente es una cosa y sentir lo que yo siento por Peeta otra muy distinta, quizás en otra situación habría sido diferente, pero no puedo negar que me encantará intentar su amistad, son dos tipos geniales estos dos.

Ya estoy deseando tenerles a mi merced en Madrid, pienso hacer que se lo pasen como nunca, y de paso sorprender a Prim, la verdad es que como nunca la he visto con nadie, no se cual es su tipo, bueno debe ser algo parecido a Peeta... Le gustaba un poco, pero nunca se sabe, mira Belén y Javi, ya van para meses y no lo habría esperado en la vida.

Me seco con la toalla y me envuelvo en el albornoz, salgo a la habitación tengo a dos chicos súper - atractivos en la cama, mirándome mientras busco mi ropa en el armario, para vestirme un vaquero y camiseta, y yo pensando cómo sacarles de allí, muchas pensarían que me he vuelto loca, me río sorprendiéndoles y vuelvo al baño antes de que me pregunten cual es el chiste.

- Bueno chicos, al ataque, a ver como salimos de aquí, creo que si rodeamos la casa con cuidado, hay acceso a la puerta exterior, esperad que voy a comprobarlo - Efectivamente mis sospechas se confirman, menos mal.

Vuelvo a por los chicos y salimos en plan James Bond, acercándonos a la pared y haciéndonos señas con la mano, poco a poco nos acercamos al objetivo, que no es otro que la puerta exterior, hay un pequeño trecho después de colarnos por el hueco entre los arbustos, que salvamos sin problemas, abro la puerta y les hago salir con sigilo.

- Te llamo mañana - dice Hutcher - iremos a ver el paseo de la fama ¿ok? - no puedes venir a LA y marcharte sin pasar por allí.

_**-**_ Por mi, bien, pero, no tienes mi número.

- Si lo tengo, me lo diste ayer, uff, lo tuyo fue grave ¿eh?.

Glups! - Ok, oye, al final los autógrafos para mis amigos e_**s**_tán todos en la mesa de la cocina ¿no?

- Todos menos el de "ya sabes quién" - se ríe.

- Vale guapísimos, te veo mañana, si Alex no tiene nada que hacer podría acompañarnos.

- Lo siento preciosa - vale ya se le pegó la manía de Javi - tengo una prueba para un papel.

- Oh, qué pena, que tengas suerte o que te rompas una pierna, o eso es del teatro solamente?, bueno los que se suela decir en estos casos. Me ha encantado conocerte.

- Te enviaré la entrada, vale - Hutch le mira especulativo - Ya sabes para tu amiga.

- Ya sabes que solo vivo aquí dos semanas ahora ya menos ¿eh?

- Tranquila, lo recibirás.

- Besitos.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abro, me quedo pálida, yo que pensé que todo había salido bien, Jane me está mirando desde la ventana, sus ojos reprobadores me atraviesan, con un deje de tristeza se da lentamente la vuelta, dejándome allí plantada como un pasmarote. Esto es horrible, debe pensar lo peor de mí. Esa mirada….

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta de la casa, pero luego lo pienso mejor y vuelvo a colarme por el hueco del seto, camino hasta la puerta de la cocina, y veo a Jane sirviéndose un café, ni siquiera me mira, toma su taza y se sienta en el sofá conectando las noticias de la CNN.

No sé por dónde empezar, se ve que está molesta, más que eso es como si la hubiese traicionado. Me sirvo otro café para despejarme, mi dolor de cabeza amenaza con volver, me siento a su lado con mi taza, sigue sin mirarme.

- No es lo que parece

- No me importa, no es asunto mío

- Pero a mí sí.

-¿Si? ¿te importa? ¿Lo que piense yo? ¿Lo que piense tu tío? ¿Lo que pensaría Peeta? Que es lo que te importa Katniss, ¿lo que pensemos de ti?. - Me mira muy enfadada, el hecho de que no haya levantado la voz, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, lo hace más duro.

No puedo evitar que una lágrima se me escape.

- Ahora no me vengas con llanto, pensé que eras una mujer, responsable, Katniss te quedaste sola en casa de tu tío, UNA NOCHE, solo una y mira que has hecho, meter dos chicos en tu cama, porque sé que venían de allí, ¿Qué te parece que pueda pensar?, al menos puedes estar tranquila en una cosa, tu tío no va a enterarse, sólo le faltaba eso, tanto tiempo queriendo recuperar a su sobrina, y resulta que es una… No sé cómo llamarte. Siento lástima por Peeta, se por tu tío que ese chico te quiere…, me has defraudado. - No me he sentido capaz de cortarla, esperé que dijera todo lo que pensaba, pero ha resultado muy doloroso.

- No es así, Jane, no ha pasado nada, de verdad - me mira con cabreo.

- Ah ¿no?, pues lo que parece es exactamente lo contrario.

- No digo que no sea mi culpa mi falta de responsabilidad, eso es cierto, pero solo soy culpable de dejarme llevar por la nostalgia, cuando acabó el partido y ví a todos mis amigos marcharse, a Peeta, sé que si se lo hubiera pedido se habría quedado conmigo, enganchado a la pantalla, pero no me pereció justo, necesitaba salir y divertirse, pero no quería quedarme sola, y Hutcher y Alex me ayudaron a recoger - me mira raro - Si, sé que vas a enfadarte conmigo pero al final hubo más gente con nosotros, llamó Liam que vino con su novia y su hermano, también Elsa, no me pareció bien no dejarles entrar….

Está algo sorprendida - ¿Todos estuvieron aquí? - su mirada se vuelve dura otra vez - Da igual eso no explica lo que ví esta mañana.

- Pues… Tuve una ligera discrepancia con la novia de Liam, y … se calló a la piscina y … todos se fueron antes de tiempo… -

Ahora hay asombro - ¿Cómo que discrepancia? , ¿sólo llevas aquí dos días y ya no puedo enumerar tus trastadas?, ¿que paso?

- Por favor solo te pido que me dejes contarte hasta el final, solo eso, ya sé que he sido un desastre desde que estoy aquí, pero en serio que con Peeta soy diferente, estoy más tranquila, sola no hago más que meter la pata, le echo mucho de menos.

- Si, ya lo he visto.

- Por favor, Jane, no me juzgues, dame una oportunidad. - Le pido mirando directamente a sus ojos.

No sé que ve en mí pero su expresión cambia, es algo más dulce aunque sigue seria está dispuesta a escucharme. - Lo que voy a contarte, solo lo sabe otra persona, bueno hay partes que Haymitch conoce, pero lo demás solo Peeta, quiero que entiendas porque jamás podría ser deshonesta con él. - Poco a poco voy desgranando la historia, la misma que le conté a Peeta, si quiero que confíe en mí necesito entregarle mi confianza. Se la doy toda - ¿comprendes ahora que es Peeta para mí?, él no es solo mi novio, es la persona que me ha hecho segura, el chico que me ha enseñado que el amor es cuestión de confianza, de darse al otro e intentar hacerle feliz. Cuando te ví con mi tío supe que tú eras esa persona para él, te mira como Peeta lo hace conmigo, como si fueras si estrella Polar, su norte, si le faltaras sé que se perdería -

Jane me abraza - entonces no te entiendo - ¿Qué razón tiene lo que vi esta mañana?

- En realidad, creo que bebí un poco demás, creo que nos caímos a la piscina, y no quería quedarme sola, ellos se quedaron conmigo…, solo eso de verdad Jane, esta mañana cuando les vi allí, creí que me moriría, si tenía que contarle eso a Peeta, porque no dudes ni un minuto de que lo habría hecho, supe que le perdería, creo que hasta noté dolor físico en el corazón, como si me fueran a quitar algo y la vida ya tirase de esa parte de mí.

- ¿Sabes que me molesta de esto?, no es que no te crea, es solo que, conozco a esos chicos, son buenos chicos, pero eso no te ha hecho aprender nada, después de lo del chico que te atacó, ¿y si ellos hubiesen sido igual? ¿Qué habría pasado Katniss?

- Tienes razón sé que me comporté como una cría, pero aun me estoy acostumbrando a estar sin Peeta con él estoy tan segura, que arraso por donde voy, no había previsto el bajón de no tenerle - Es verdad independientemente de que Hutch y Alex, se hayan portado como caballeros, el resultado de mi inconsciencia bien pudo ser otro - Pero tranquila he aprendido la lección.

- ¿seguro?

- Seguro, me hicieron creer que había estado con los dos… - me pongo roja y la cara de Jane es indescriptible..., - ¡si!, hasta que no me vieron deshecha en lágrimas, no me sacaron del error, me han demostrado que puedo confiar en ellos, pero se han asegurado de que no vuelva a ser tan, inconsciente…

Su cara ha cambiado, sonríe dulcemente y me acaricia el pelo,- Te creo Katniss, siempre te he creído pero, algo no me cuadraba tenías una mirada culpable, como si hubieras traicionado a alguien.

- Me sentí culpable por traicionarte a ti, y a Haymitch, me aproveché de vuestra hospitalidad.

- Katniss, esta casa también es tuya, tu eres nuestra familia, puedes hacer lo que quieras…. - Se ríe - bueno estará bien que pidas permiso para montar otro carnaval pero puedes sentirte libre de hacerlo, solo sería para evitar sorpresas. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo tía Jane.

- No me llames así que me hace vieja - pero se ríe con humor.

- Era broma, Jane, ¿me ayudaras con mi tío cuando "Hannah" me denuncie?

- Ja ja ja ja, tranquila no creo que lo haga probablemente Elsa y Liam se encarguen de ello… - Se calla un momento - Oye ¿de verdad se lo hubieras contado a Peeta? Le habrías roto el corazón.

- Se habría roto junto al mío, pero no se lo podría haber ocultado, como dice Alex, mi honestidad va a traerme muchos problemas.

- Pero al menos se puede confiar en que no vas a mentir.

- Eso mismo dijo él.

- Bueno que tal el partido, cuéntame como fue la reunión con tanta gente…..

- y conectados con Madrid, un lío enorme…

- Entonces ¿te divertiste?

- Ya ves, ganamos a Italia por 4 goles, lo celebro con mis amigos, hago dos nuevos amigos, amenazo a la novia de Liam…. Ufff. Y luego el susto…. Creo que estoy aprovechando bien las vacaciones ¿no?

Suelta una carcajada a la que me uno, en ese momento entra Haymtch en la sala con cara de sueño.

- Katniss, a ver explícame que pasó ayer, tengo un representante musical dándome gritos por teléfono por intento de asesinato y no sé que más de insultos…

Jane y yo no podemos parar de reír- Tranquilo dice Jane, te lo explicaré, pero creo que no es la única llamada que vas a recibir, tu sobrina ha estado haciéndote de "relaciones públicas" y ya sabes cómo es eso, sobre todo tratándose de ella, la sinceridad no siempre cae bien a todo el mundo. - Se acerca a él y le besa, llevándole arriba, se lo que va a pasar entre ellos.

- Estaré en mi habitación, dentro de unas horas prepararé la comida, ¿hay pollo?

- Si - dice mi tío casi sin mirarme.

- Vale, paellita, pienso para mí.

Salgo con todos los autógrafos prometidos en la mano y me voy a mi habitación, las coloco en la maleta para no olvidarlas. Conecto el ordenador, por si acaso Peeta está conectado, y marco su número, enseguida me contesta, está sentado en el suelo de nuestra habitación, lleva apuesto un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta vieja, está guapísimo con el pelo revuelto; hay libros esparcidos por toda la habitación sé que está revisando contratos.

- Hola cielo… ¿Qué tal ayer? , ¿Lo pasaste bien?

- Sip, pero te eché muchísimo de menos, creo que tomé alguna cerveza de más y cometí un error terrible - Parece compungido, ¡Oh Dios!, me ha puesto los cuernos, pienso.

- Le conté a Magde lo del Síndrome Katniss - Uffff, que susto, no sé como contarle lo de mi sorpresa de esta mañana, creo que como no pasó nada no me arriesgaré, sobre todo estando lejos, esas cosas no pueden contarse por teléfono por mucho que tenga cámara - y esta mañana, tuve un ataque de "ya sabes" - ja ja ja - me estoy sonriendo, pobre - y me pilló, tuve cachondeíto antes de entrar al baño, si hubieras estado tú se la habríamos jugado a ella, se encerró con Héctor…pero sin ti no me atreví. No sea que vayas a volver y tengas que ir a mi entierro.

- Tranquilo cielo, nos "vengaremos"- Le apoyo risueña - ¡Ufff! pues yo al final la lié parda - le cuento todo lo que pasó con Hannah, antes le había dejado a medias… - pero lo mejor es que han frito a llamadas a Haym esta mañana, creo que me van a detener por agresión o algo, menos mal que todos vieron que se cayó sola, bueno al menos Liam lo vio, y creo que Elsa dirá "que lo vio" además ¡que narices!, es verdad.

- Katniss, te vas dos días y te metes en más líos que en un año.

- Lo sé, es que si no estoy contigo me desato, te necesito, me das tanta seguridad que voy de sobrada por la vida… Ufff , anda cierra la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Bruji?

- Ya sabes, que pienso, - dejo resbalar el tirante de mi camiseta por el hombro mientras me levanto a cerrar la puerta, veo que él corre a hacer lo mismo, pienso que Magde aun está en casa. - Quieres que siga, cielo - digo con voz seductora.

- si estuviera ahí ya no tendrías nada puesto susurra con voz ronca.

Tiro de la camiseta - No llevas sujetador… ¡ah!, me vas a matar -

- Pues mira lo que hay bajo mis pantalones - desabrocho los botones y el suave vello de mi sexo, se insinúa por la abertura del pantalón - te toca, quiero ver ese cuerpo que escondes bajo la camiseta

Dicho y hecho, se despoja de la prenda, y me paso la lengua por los labios, el instinto de besarlo es tan fuerte que acerco mi mano a la pantalla, como si así pudiera tocarlo - Dios Peeta me encanta verte así, me desespera no poder tocarte - mi mano se acerca a mi pecho y lo roza excitándome al instante.

Le veo, respirar despacio - Quítate el pantalón - su voz es perentoria - lo hago, mientras él se quita el suyo, quedando los dos como nos trajeron al mundo.

- Espera Peeta, no… me siento cómoda con la cámara delante, no me gusta mucho estar así, prefiero sólo oírte y usar la imaginación.

- Quiero lo que tu quieras cielo, si algo me sobra es imaginación. Quiero oírte, respirar cuando te toques… - su voz casi es un gruñido - …por mí.

Me tumbo un poco más alejada de la cámara apagada; con la intimidad que me da el no saberme observada, acaricio mis pezones, que ya están duros le oigo gemir, cuando se lo cuento.

- ¿Qué haces ahora? - Pregunto.

- ¿tú qué crees? me acaricio como tu lo hiciste hace poco, estoy completamente duro por ti.

Puedo imaginármelo, mientras le cuento como mis dedos trazan ligeras curvas en mi vientre, en mi cadera, como juego con el vello entre mis piernas, le oigo jadear y mi entrepierna se humedece aun más, me duele el cuerpo por anhelar sus caricias.

Me imagino los movimientos de su mano como si fuera la mía arriba y abajo sin apartar la vista, la imagen en mi mente me excita sobremanera, le noto agobiado, jadeante, esto es como un sueño erótico, pero con banda sonora; abro un poco las piernas y uno de mis dedos se introduce en mi intimidad provocando que gruña, cuando se lo cuento solo sirve para excitarme aun más siento que estoy completamente húmeda.

- Dime - le oigo - ¿estás mojada? me gustaría lamerte de arriba abajo, sentir tu sabor mientras te dejas ir en mi boca - Solo imaginármelo aumenta mi necesidad de tenerlo dentro, mis dedos se introducen en mí resbalando fácilmente.

- Completamente, me encantaría envolverte en este mismo instante con mi cuerpo te deseo tanto que me duele, no puedo dejar de tocarme - comienzo a moverlos rítmicamente, sus gemidos se oyen más fuertes, se lo que está haciendo aumentando su velocidad; de nuestras bocas escapan gritos y gemidos que encienden nuestras imaginaciones, no podemos hablar mucho pero el sonido en ambos lados de la línea es suficiente para llevarnos a alcanzar el placer. Es como cuando cierro los ojos para sentir más su voz.

- Ohhh - el gemido escapa de mis labios

- Si cariño…. Piensa que estoy contigo compartiendo esto… imagínatelo… imagina que te acaricio,… que te beso… que te muerdo - Su voz es entrecortada, - no más que yo… no puedo aguantar más añoro tu calor, tu cuerpo alrededor del mío - está acelerando sus movimientos, oírme jadear le tiene fuera de sí.

- Yo también quiero sentirte dentro y… no puedo, ¡oh!, Dios… - imprimo velocidad a mis manos los gemidos se hacen más fuertes, estoy llegando, mi mente está llena de nuestros momentos, desconectada de la realidad como en un sueño, es como tenerle cerca…

Es excitante, saber que está dándose placer, mientras me reclama… Le oigo gruñir sé que está punto de llegar - Dímelo - le pido - yo estoy apunto te deseo no puedo más - con un nuevo movimiento de mi mano, consigo explotar,.

- Si cariño, te deseo… tanto aquí…. en nuestra cama… dentro de ti… - le oigo jadear hasta que un gruñido gutural me confirma lo que pasa - ¡ahh! … Lo oigo acabar.

- Te quiero… - digo antes de dejar caer mi cabeza en la cama.

- Y yo, como el respirar… te necesito como el aire, princesa.

- No estuvo mal - digo más relajada y sonriendo.

- humm – gruñe - Ufff, cuando vuelvas, no sé si podré aguantar hasta tenerte en casa, por si acaso no traigas ninguna ropa a la que tengas cariño, lo más probable es que no sea dueño de mis actos.

- jajaja, lo estoy deseando, me encanta cuando te conviertes en Conan.

Conecto de nuevo la cámara, su piel está mojada por el sudor al igual que la mía, - perdona amor, a esto sí que no podría acostumbrarme - Sabe que en realidad me refiero a la cámara.

- Tranquila, esto ha sido curioso, - comenta estirando los músculos.

- Dios Peeta, que bueno estás.

Se ríe - Tu que me miras con buenos ojos.

- Creo que no solo sufres tú el Síndrome ese de ausencia, si te tuviese ahora mismo aquí te comería.

Sus ojos se oscurecen - Cuando vuelvas, tranquila no pienso huir.

- No podrías, soy muy veloz ¿sabes?

Le oigo reírse ante mi fantasmada, - te quiero princesa, cuento las horas para estar contigo ¿lo sabes?.

- Lo sé, descansa. Le lanzo un beso y apagamos los ordenadores. No puedo repetir esto nunca más, me voy a ver en figurillas para aparecer normal delante de mi tío y Jane y más sabiendo a que se han dedicado ellos. Uff, como se me ocurriría, ahora entiendo cómo le dejé el otro día. Con las piernas una flojeando me levanto de la cama para entrar en una relajante ducha.

* * *

_**juliper22,**_ pues a Josh le gusta el soccer... y es cierto que estuvo viendo ese partido en la eurocopa creo que es seguidor de un equipo inglés ... y no es el manchester jajaja... pero claro no se le puede pedir buen gusto y que sea del Madrid... yo por twitter le mande un video con los goles de Raul jajaja por si acaso.

_**MarEverdeen** _tranquila... que tienes razón que un trío quedaba raro... y si se que este también queda raro... pero es compromiso social. ¿que tal con tu chica de intercambio?

Gracias a todos los que leeis y si os apetece comentar también me encanta...

_**Vale esto me trajo a maltraer mucho tiempo. Se que probablemente ha quedado raro, peeeeero, no quería eliminar completamente la escena, aunque al principio la escribí con cámaras, pero como no me da la gana ponerles en situaciones en las que ni de coña me pondría yo misma, pues las apagué. **_

_**No sé si me explico a mi cada vez que veo las noticias eso de los videos robados de tal o cual persona enviados al amante o grabados por el amigo, me dan muchísima grima, vamos que ni harta de coca cola light me pongo a mis queridos Katniss y Peeta, en semejante disposición en una cámara web, porque no me da la gana y no me fío ni de la camisa que llevo puesta. Así que aunque la confianza de mis personajes en el otro es total, no quiero que nadie piense que no es peligroso y que no hay que tener cuidado con lo que se hace.**_

_**Vale ahora decís todos ¡vale lista!, métete en lo que te importa y déjanos en paz. Vale, pero la historia es mía lo siento.**_

_**Besos - Os quiero **_


	28. Enferma

**_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh _- y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas. **

* * *

_**Enferma**_

Despierto con el sonido de mi móvil, es Hutcher, humm, es verdad hoy me llevará a conocer Los ángeles.

- Hola preciosa, te recojo en media hora ponte algo cómodo eh? .

- ¿media hora? Pero, pero.

- No hay peros, en media hora o me voy sin ti - y cuelga.

Agggg - salgo corriendo a la ducha, me lavo el pelo, me seco todo a la carrera, busco un vaquero y camiseta, las botas, corre, corre - uff , Cuando termino aun me quedan cinco minutos, para tomar el café, agarro mi bolso reviso la documentación el móvil, ok todo lo necesario.

Cuando entro en la cocina, veo a Hutch sentado, tomando un café y hablando con Jane, sé que han tenido una charla, porque los dos están algo tensos, imagino que más por el tema que por otra cosa.

- Pero ¿no decías que media hora?.

- Ja ja, calculé mal. Vivo más cerca de lo que pensaba - dice él.

- Bueno pues total ya que estás aquí espera que tome algo por favor, tengo el estómago vacío.

- Y donde vais a ir - pregunta mirándome Jane.

- Pues en realidad no lo sé, - miro a Hutcher - ¿al paseo de la fama?.

- Sip, pero eso solo será un momento, ¿Qué estrella quieres ver?

- Hummm, pues no me voy sin ver la de James Dean, y alguna de las "especiales", los 4 círculos en que se ubican en las 4 esquinas de Hollywood Bulevard y Vine Street. Ellos recuerdan a los astronautas del Apolo 11. Tranquilo lo vi en google, ya lo buscamos. Qué pena que aun no tengas la tuya, ja ja ja, aunque si te soy sincera creo que ya pasa como con el Nobel de la Paz, se lo dan a cualquiera …..

- Desde luego, … que cosas más raras dices a veces… - comenta Hutch

- Lo se, es lo que tiene ser bipolar, nunca sabes quien va a estar hoy en tu cabeza - me rio ante la cara que pone - Que es broma, que sólo soy géminis, bipolar de serie ….. - río encogiéndome de hombros.

- En fin estás loca, gracias a Dios es problema de tu novio.

- Incorrecto, " querido" digo poniendo voz engolada, Peeta está en Madrid, ahora soy problema tuyo - Sonrío ante la cara de falso terror que pone.

Jane ha estado muy callada - bueno Katniss, espero que os portéis bien sobre todo tu, no agredas a nadie ¿vale? - Sé que hay otra lectura de sus palabras, la miro directo a los ojos y asiento, ningún problema esta vez.

- Ok pero como no se donde vamos no tengo ni idea de a que hora voy a volver, intentaré llamar a Peeta pero por si acaso, lo coges tu se lo dices, ¿vale?

- Tranquila no te preocupes.

Salimos a la calle ahora veo que Hutcher tiene dos cascos, hay una preciosa Harley en la puerta, me da un casco y nos perdemos en las calles. El día es completo me lleva a ver el paseo de la fama el teatro chino, no podemos parar mucho porque estos sitios siempre están llenos de turistas y en cuanto le reconocen se ponen a hacerle fotos, no es que no le guste atenderlos, pero si se para, no termina. Comemos cerca de la playa, unas hamburguesas y nos tiramos en la arena sin dejar de hablar de nuestra música favorita de la visita de Susan, contándole donde estuvimos y que le enseñé, dejamos pasar hasta que se acerca el atardecer.

Al final me lleva a un local de comida para llevar, nos hacemos con una bolsa y varios envoltorios del menú y subimos a la moto.

- Ahora vamos al sitio con la mejor puesta de sol de la ciudad.

- Ok, no pregunto, nada más sé que son las colinas de Hollywood.

Tiene razón es el mejor sitio del mundo para ver una puesta de sol, los colores anaranjados son preciosos, y al estar tan alto, no tenemos edificios que lo estropeen, no me extraña que Susan lo eligiera como color favorito de Ryan Connor el personaje de su libro, comemos sentados sobre nuestras cazadoras, estos bocadillos están buenísimos. Creo que llevan pollo con alguna salsa extraña, pero me encantan.

- Esto es precioso, digo.

- Te gusta, en serio.

- ¿Como no iba a gustarme has visto que colores? - me quedo callada un momento porque se está acercando demasiado, no quiero hacerle sentir mal si lo rechazo, así que le pregunto - oye Hutch quiero preguntarte algo, si me permites, tengo una curiosidad.

Se aparta hasta una distancia prudencial y me mira fijamente.

- Ayer me dijiste que soy la segunda chica que sólo quiere ser tu amiga, ¿Quién es la primera?.

- Oh, sonríe, no es nada.

- Venga cuéntamelo, igual puedo darte el punto de vista "femenino" - Le veo sonreír - vale, ayer no estaba muy femenina sobre todo gritando al árbitro, pero a veces el punto de vista de otro puede darnos pistas que no vemos_**.**_

Se queda un rato pensativo - en fin, puede que tengas razón…. La otra chica es Jenn, creo que siento algo por ella, pero, no estoy seguro, pasó durante el rodaje de los Juegos del Capitolio ¿sabes?.

_**-**_ Upss, esto es una bomba, si alguien se entera.

- Si, los amantes del distrito 12, bah, todo el mundo pensaría que es para promocionar la película, pero es cierto creo que siento algo más por ella. Quería comprobar que fuera del plató se sentía lo mismo, en las escenas de la cueva, cada vez que me tocaba besarla, me ponía más nervioso de lo debido, Gary hasta suspendió el rodaje un par de veces a ver si me relajaba.

- Y ¿Qué pasó?

- Jenn vino a mi caravana:

_- ¿Qué te ocurre Hutch? , no entiendo que se te resista la escena._

- Se sentó a mi lado aun con todo el vestuario colocado, y me apartó un mechón de la frente, entonces lo supe. Atrapé su mano y ella se quedó quieta, casi sin querer me acerque despacio y….

- La besaste -dije de inmediato

- La besé y ella no se apartó es más correspondió mi beso; cuando nos separamos se quedó mirándome.

_"- Esto no es una buena idea._

**_ - ¿Por qué no va a serlo?_ **

_ - Porque somos amigos_

**_ - Pero tú también me has besado, sé que te gustó hacerlo_.**

**-**_ Claro que me gustó, y mucho, pero no se hasta que punto esto ha sido fruto de meternos en el papel de los enamorados o es algo real. - sonreí ante la ironía de que usase la misma palabra que en el libro._

** - ¿y qué podemos perder por comprobarlo? **

_**- Mucho, - mira Hutch, - no me gustaría ser tu Vanessa de turno, no quiero ser una de esas actrices que cuentan sus películas por romances con sus compañeros de trabajo.**_

** - Entiendo, pero….**

_- Shhhhhhhhhhhsss, vamos a dejarlo ahí, de acuerdo, quedan aun dos películas, sería muy duro, enamorarme de ti y despertar en el siguiente rodaje, ¿Qué haríamos entonces? ¿Llenar el plató de gritos y riñas? ._

** - Pero, eso no tiene por qué pasar, seguiríamos siendo amigos.**

_- Puede que tú si pero yo me conozco, sería incapaz de aguantarte, pero si te sirve de ayuda, besas muy bien - y sin decir más volvió a besarme."_

He escuchado toda la historia en silencio, es como verme retratada con Peeta.

_**-**_ Aaaaaaaahhh, le gustas, y le gustas mucho Hutch.

- ¿tu crees? No lo veo así, ahora cada uno está con sus proyectos, nos vemos en algún estreno, y somos amigos - dice esto con resignación.

- Peeta y yo fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo antes de que me dijera algo - abre los ojos para mirarme - éramos los mejores amigos. Yo tenía miedo a perder incluso eso si lo nuestro fallaba, tuvimos que arriesgar. Pero si hay una cosa cierta, ¿tú tienes prisa?.

- Me gustaría estar con ella, pero….

- En el fondo sabes que tiene razón que tenéis que comprobar si es real, solo puedo decirte que pasó con nosotros, seguimos con nuestra vida normal, salimos con más gente, sobre todo él, de alguna forma se aseguró de que no había nadie más.

- Si es cierto además aun tenemos dos citas ineludibles ¿no? Veremos que pasa.

- Oye, Hutcher otra cosa, si es cierto que quiero ser tu amiga.

Me mira con cariño en los ojos - Y lo eres, no entiendo como pero te estás metiendo a poquitos en mi vida, mírame, contándote las declaraciones por las que suspiraría cualquier periodista.

- Ja ja, Si, pero solo espero que después del estreno sigamos en contacto, ¿lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, además tengo que tenerte al tanto de lo que pase con Jenn ¿no?

- Vamos y ni se te ocurra omitir nada.

- Katniss - le oigo preguntar - eso no es todo, estoy algo, confundido, tú también me gustas, no sé hasta que punto podría llegar, pero, si las circunstancias fueras otras, no se si Peeta no existiera….

- SI Peeta no existiera, créeme, la Katniss de ese mundo paralelo, no te gustaría.

- Pero, crees que si algo pasara ¿tendría alguna oportunidad?.

- Realmente preguntas unas cosas muy raras, y no sé qué contestar, no tengo ni idea, de verdad.

- Al menos no es un no - le oigo susurrar, y realmente ahora yo no sé qué pensar…..

Se ha hecho de noche, el cielo vibra con millones de titilantes estrellas, aunque es verano siento algo de frío y me agarro las piernas apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas disfrutando de su compañía, espero que lo consiga pienso para mí…

Me da un pequeño escalofrío, ¿tienes frio? - me pregunta

- Un poco, pero lo aguanto.

- Katniss no tienes buena cara, porque no lo dijiste antes, venga ponte mi chaqueta y sube en la moto, te llevo a casa.

Cuando llego a casa no me siento muy bien, me despido de mi amigo que me ha acompañado dentro y Jane me ofrece enseguida una taza de algo caliente con un paracetamol, creo que tengo algo de fiebre, pero espero que sea pasajero.

Se que es tarde, aunque calculo que Peeta puede haber madrugado, necesito verle, me conecto y marco su número, hasta cuatro toques después sigo esperando, normal, soy idiota he faltado a mi cita. Justo cuando voy a colgar, la imagen del otro lado se enciende

- Humm - está adormilado - vaya horas gruñe algo enfadado.

- Lo siento cielo, pasé el día fuera, y acabo de llegar, ¿allí es muy temprano?

- Está amaneciendo - te esperé

- Tienes razón, no sé qué decir

- ¿Saliste con Hutcher? - suena algo acusador.

- Si, ya sabes turismo, el paseo de la fama… la playa, las colinas, te enseñaré tantas cosas cuando volvamos juntos.

- Me hubiese gustado más descubrirlo contigo - está tristón.

- Vamos cariño, prometo no ir a Disney sin ti ¿vale? .

- Si mamá ¿y me comprarás orejas de Mickey? - hay algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

- No, compraremos unos disfraces y tú serás Bella y yo la Bestia - nos reímos a la vez, sus ojos se iluminan - o si no me visto de Blancanieves y tú de cazador - continuo la broma.

- Casi te prefiero de Pocahontas, me pone a mí la faldita esa tan mona jajaja.- se rie por fin

- Al menos conseguí mejorar tu humor.

- Siempre, cielo, pero ….. ¿estás bien? .

- Creo que me resfrié un poco pero ya tomé algo caliente y mañana espero estar bien.

- Lo siento cielo, tu enferma y yo con mis celos, vamos descansa.

- Lo haré, envío un beso con la mano y colgamos.  
.

.

.

Siento que alguien me ahoga, me están sujetando me aprietan el cuello, no puedo respirar, Julián es mayor que yo, tiene más fuerza, veo a Peeta, con mi edad, se enfrenta a él , quiere defenderme, pero no tiene ninguna oportunidad, le agarra por la cabeza y le lanza contra la pared, veo como sus ojos me miran sin vida mientras un reguero de sangre baja por la pared.

Abro los ojos, completamente empapada sé que he estado soñando porque estoy agotada, al menos se donde estoy, no como la otra vez, con Peeta; la cama es un revoltijo de sábanas también empapadas, no puedo enfocar bien..., intento levantarme, tengo la boca completamente seca, necesito beber agua, en cuanto doy un paso fuera de la cama, noto como si mi cuerpo no tuviera huesos, me siento caer en el vacío y no puedo sostenerme, todo se vuelve negro a mi alrededor, la consciencia me ha abandonado cuando mi cabeza toca el suelo.

Cuando despierto todo es blanco, Jane me toma de la mano y mi tío habla con alguien que imagino es un médico.

- Haymitch, se ha despertado.

Se acerca a la cama y pregunta - ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? , no oímos nada por la noche, menos mal que Hutcher llegó a buscarte te encontramos tirada en el suelo y semi - inconsciente.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? - veo que de mi brazo salen dos tubos, tengo una venda en la cabeza.

- Nada grave por lo visto pero te deshidrataste con la fiebre por eso el desmayo y tienes infección de garganta, nada que las medicinas no puedan curar, enseguida que te revisen y acabemos con la botella de suero podrás venir a casa.

- Oh, alguien avisó a Peeta, estará esperando mi llamada.

- Tranquila - dice Hutch entrando en la habitación - ya hablé con él , solo tuve que marcar el ultimo número grabado estaba preocupado, cuando salga de aquí le explicaré.

- De acuerdo, gracias hutcher, espero salir pronto, ¿porque te portas tan bien?.

- Somos amigos ¿no? .

.

.

_**Hutcher Pov?**_

_**Unas horas antes en la habitación de Katniss Hutcher hace una llamada con spkype: **_

**-_ Hola?, Peeta._**

_**- ¿Qué haces tu ahí?**_

_**- Tranquilo tigre, y no pienses mal, Katniss está en el hospital.**_

_**- ¿El hospital? ; ¿que ha pasado? **_

_**- De momento no lo sé exactamente, pero creo que pasó la noche con fiebre muy alta, la hemos encontrado esta mañana, ayer tenía algo de malestar.**_

**_- Y como ¿hasta esta mañana, nadie se enteró?_ **

_**- Deja de dar vueltas y tranquilízate, está estable, y controlada, la casa de la piscina está algo apartada del resto de la casa, nadie la oyó, no sabemos si pudo levantarse a por algo y se cayó. **_

_**- Pero como es que estaba sola?**_

_**- Peeta es su habitación, ¿acaso habrías preferido que me hubiese quedado yo? - SI las miradas matasen habría caído fulminado - Perdona, me he pasado, quiero decir que anoche no estaba mal, solo algo incómoda, algo de frío y un poco de fiebre, pensó que era un resfriado.**_

**_- ¿y sus pesadilla?_ **

**-_ No se nada de pesadillas, solo lo que te he contado._**

_**- Tengo que ir tengo que estar con ella.**_

_**- Tranquilo su tío y Jane están con ella, y si puedo ayudar. Estoy yo, Katniss es una amiga.**_

_**- No lo entiendes, ellos no saben, tú no sabes..., tengo que ir.**_

_**- Vale, vale tranquilo, ¿tienes la dirección de esta casa?.**_

**_- Si está todo en el correo de Katniss, solo necesito algo de tiempo para hacer unas llamadas, y buscar un billete - antes de colgar …. Por favor no digas nada, intentaría convencerme ¿vale?_ **

**-_ De acuerdo, no te preocupes, dame tu número anda, te hare una llamada, cuando sepas a que hora llega tu vuelo me avisas te recogeré en el aeropuerto._**

_**- No es necesario.**_

_**- No seas cabezón, es más fácil así, además yo estaré pendiente y sabré si sigue en el hospital, o la traen a casa, te mantendré i****n****formado.**_

_**- Odio que me llamen cabezón - yo no entiendo la broma pero debe ser algo entre ellos porque es la primera vez que le veo sonreír - debe ser algo que se contagia vía Katniss, o algo así. Tienes razón.**_

_**Anoto el numero, y marco hay una ligera espera al otro lado oigo el sonido y cuelgo.**_

_**- Lo tengo - voy a ponerme en marcha - se calla un momento - Gracias Hutcher, por todo.**_

**- _No hay de que espero tu llamada, Colgamos a la vez. Me siento algo culpable, ayer desee besar a Katniss, y lo hubiese hecho si ella no llega a desviar la conversación, pero realmente este chico merece la pena, no puedo evitar lo que siento por ella, igual que lo que siento por Jenn, pero le dejaré las cosas claras, no quiero ir dando palos por la espalda, y ni Katniss ni él se lo merecen._**

.

_Pov. Peeta_

_Marco enseguida el número de la editorial, Portia atiende el teléfono. ¿puedo hablar con tu padre? Es urgente._

_- Hola Peeta ¿Qué pasa? _

_- Hola, perdona, pero necesito hablar con el directamente. _

_- yo podría….._

_- Lo siento Portia es con él._

_- Vale, ya te paso._

_Hay unos segundos de espera, y enseguida su padre me contesta._

_- Hola Peeta, ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana? ._

_- Mañana, no podré ir, necesito anticipar, mis vacaciones, los días que me corresponden, no se…._

_- ¿ha pasado algo? _

_- SI, lo siento mi novia está en el hospital._

_- ¿es grave? _

_- Está controlada, pero… tengo que ir, ella no está en España, tengo que cuidar de ella._

_- Bueno, había planeado dentro de dos semanas, preguntaré a Portia si puede cederte las suyas, ….. sabes que no puedo prescindir de dos empleado a la vez._

_Pienso que dará igual, me iré de todas formas, pero prefiero que sea por las buenas…. Esta maldita musiquilla, de espera, que forma de cargarse a los Beatles._

_**-** Peeta, Oye, Portia dice que por ella, no hay problema, que podeis hacer el cambio._

_- Gracias Sr., y de mi parte a Portia, volveré en dos semanas._

_- De acuerdo, espero que no sea nada._

_- si, digo escueto y cuelgo._

_Entro en internet y compro mi billete el vuelo sale dentro de cuatro horas, eso me da tiempo de sobra para meter cuatro cosas en mi bolsa de deporte y llamar a Magde y a mi madre, ellas se encargarán, por si llaman los chico. En cuanto lo he resuelto y las he tranquilizado con lo mismo que me contó Hutcher y ,…. Además su tío está con ella y ya lo controlan los médicos, lo único que me preocupa a mí es que la fiebre haga reaparecer sus pesadilla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy en el aeropuerto. Antes de embarcar, envío un mensaje de texto a Hutch con el número de vuelo y la hora prevista de llegada. Al final este chico va a tener que caerme bien, y todo, pero por si acaso aprovecharé para dejar las co_s_as claras._  
.

.

**_Pov. Portia_**

_Hola Peeta ¿Qué pasa?_**_ - se le nota algo nervioso._**

_- Hola, perdona, pero necesito hablar con el directamente. _

_- yo podría…._**_. - Hum ni siquiera me ha dejado terminar, tengo que saber que pasa._**

_- Lo siento Portia es con él._

_**- **__Vale, ya te paso. -_**_ Cuelgo el teléfono pero dejo mi línea abierta, de todas formas aunque mi padre la viera, pensaría que es una más de las lucecitas que iluminan su mesa, no caerá en que les estoy espiando. Le oigo hablar, Peeta tiene que irse._**

_- SI, lo siento mi novia está en el hospital. (_**_Vaya, la niñita rica enferma. Me cabreo solo pensar lo preocupado que parece)._**

_- ¿es grave? - _**_Ojala se muera, así me ahorra trabajo._**

_- Está controlada, pero… tengo que ir, ella no está en España, tengo que cuidar de ella.- _**_Es tan protector, maldita sea, ¿Por qué no me quiso tanto a mí?, ¿Qué tiene esa chica de especial?_**

_- Bueno, había planeado dentro de dos semanas, preguntaré a Portia, si puede cederte las suyas, ….. Sabes que no puedo prescindir de dos empleado a la vez. _**_Ups, cuelgo enseguida, me va a llamar para preguntarme, pensándolo bien, esto es genial, si le cedo mi turno, este estúpido caballero, sentirá agradecimiento por mí, esta vez personal ya que le permitiré está con su "amor", no puedo reprimir una mueca de asco._**

_**Mi teléfono suena, - Si?, dime papa.**_

_**- Portia Es Peeta, necesita cambiar las vacaciones contigo tiene que marcharse.**_

_**- Oh, ¿Pasó algo grave? - que viene se me da esto de mentir, debería dedicarme al cine.**_

_**- Creo que su novia está enferma.**_

_**Seguro que si no cambio se irá de igual modo, le conozco bien - No pasa nada papá, tenia algunos planes pero Marvel lo entenderá- De paso ahora que lo pienso, no tendré que pasar ese fin de semana que había reservado Marvel en la sierra, menudo rollo, otra cosa, más para echar la culpa a Peeta.**_

_**Mi padre sale del despacho - Peeta me pidió que te agradeciera de su parte.**_

_**- No es nada.**_

_**- Portia creo que estoy orgulloso de ti, te veo cambiada.**_

_**- me alegro papá - Por un momento, me siento contenta al oir sus palabras en ese momento caigo en el detalle, no estoy siendo yo, estoy siendo ella, aggggg, la odio más que nunca, le gusto a mi padre porque me comporto como ella, me visto como la mosquita muerta. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.**_

_**En ese momento vuelvo a abrir el archivo que estudiaba antes, seguro que esto es ilegal, pero no me importa no voy a publicarlo en ningún sitio, solo quiero saber.**_

_**- La sentencia se extiende en la pantalla del ordenador, vaya 15 añitos, y salías con un chico mayor, eres muuuuuy mala Katniss.**_

_**Ups,. Intento de violación, agresión, y retención ilegal. Vaya vaya, el chico aun está en la cárcel, pero ya no le queda demasiado, no sería muy agradable saber que la chica que te envió allí está tan feliz y campante. Vale, a ver la dirección de la cárcel, BINGO, tiene un mail. Vamos a ver, no se la dirección de Katniss, pero sí puedo saber donde vive Peeta, además comparten casa, ¿no? mira por donde esto será el completo. **_

_**Abro una nueva cuenta de correo donde no aparece mi nombre, pero valdrá para lo que quiero, a ver, Julián…S. Vale, que suerte , que suerte, es de los que pueden acceder a una cuenta de correo, ok el primer mensaje tiene que pasar a través del centro. Pero en cuanto pueda estableceré una clave.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de estas semanas, después nada volverá a ser lo mismo.**_

* * *

**charlotte8800**, seguro que cuando llegue la ruptura ni siquiera os esperais que sea como es... XD. porque rompen ... eso lo teneis claro no? **juliper22** pues esta mañana me desayune con un articulo en el periódico donde hanna habia sido nombrada la mujer mas deseada del mundo... y ella tan contenta lo publico en twitter... la periodista se preguntaba donde estaban Beyonce y Rihanna y claro ¿donde tenian el gusto los votantes de este año? jajajaj...  
besitos a todas las que leeis y me agregais a favoritos pero sobre todo por comentar... Es que si a vosotras os gustan mis historias a mim me encanta leer vuestros comentarios... de verdad...** MarEverdeen** sigue con su chica de intercambio que no se entera de nada... Xd y **Javivalenchu.**. cuando llegues a este capitulo que sepas que lei tu comentario en la otra historia... y si te fijas ... se me nota que soy yo al escribir sobre todo el lemon jajaj... marca de la casa.. Besitos os quiero.

_**Bueno, ¿que os parece algo como lo llaman Josifeer o algo así, porque ahora realmente no se porque le cambié el nombre a él...**_ en fin el de ella lo dejo igual, con la advertencia de que **las situaciones de personajes reales son completamente inventadas...** a**_unque ahora que hay rumores de que se llevan mal... lo mismo me hago pitonisa jajaja._** Aquí mi menda, de casamentera todo dudas de parejas, jajaja, en esta historia creo que estan pasando muchas cosas, **espero que no os canseis de ella,** _**porque sale más gente y daré solución a todo**_.

Avanzo alguna sorpresa para los siguientes capitulos y conversaciones interesantes, ya falta menos para ... que quito emoción.

y si,... Portia es una zorra enferma

Besos y abrazos, sin vosotros que leeis y vosotros que comentaís me pondría enferma._**  
**_


	29. No puedo estar sin ti

**_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh _- y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas. **

* * *

_**No puedo estar sin ti**_

_**Pov. Peeta  
**_

_**Cuando llego a la terminal, la aduana es una tortura, debo tener pinta de delincuente o algo raro en la cara, porque a mi me parece que revisarte el equipaje que consiste en una miserable bolsa de deporte entero, no es una buena seña, cuando consigo salir de allí marco a Hutch, no creo que pueda encontrarle. **_

_ **- Hola, No puedo ver nada con tanta gente. **_

_**- Llevo una gorra roja, al lado del quiosco de prensa, ¿ok?- **__**le localizo enseguida porque además agita el brazo.**_

_**Una vez llego a su altura, noto lo bajito que es al menos respecto a mi, otra cosa que tiene en común con Katniss, vaya por Dios.**_

_**- Hola otra vez**__**- digo **__**- gracias por venir a buscarme. Me tuvieron un rato en la aduana.**_

_**- Joder tío, con lo alto que eres, y esa pinta de no haber pegado ojo que traes, lo normal es que ni te hubieran soltado, jajaja. Debiste llamarme.**_

_**- **__**No sé, no pensé que tardaría tanto…. ¿Cómo está Katniss?**_

_ **- **__**Mejor, no debiste venir, sigue con fiebre pero ya le han puesto lo necesario para que remita, y el desmayo fue por deshidratación, ya esta recuperada de eso.**_

_**- ¿entonces?**_

_**- **__**Entonces te llevo a casa, están a punto de darle el alta, seguro que si nos vamos al hospital nos cruzamos con ellos.**_

_**Salimos a la calle cargando mi bolsa, la colocamos en la moto de Hutcher.**_

_**- ¿ya esta? **_

_**- **__**Si, metí solo lo imprescindible.**_

_**- Entonces vamos.**_

_**Cuando llegamos a su casa aparca y me dice**_

_**- Iremos andando.**_

_**Perfecto eso me da opción a hablar con él. **__**- Ok, oye quiero preguntarte algo**__** - empiezo - **__**tal vez sea algo raro porque solo hace unos días que la conoces... pero ¿a ti te gusta Katniss? .**_

_**Se queda callado un momento **__**- ¿Sinceramente? ,¡si!, me gusta, ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Es directa, encantadora, un poco…hum,¡no! bastante bocazas, pero ¿que puedo contarte….? . Tu la conoces mejor que yo….. sólo tiene un defecto**__** - levanto las cejas sorprendido - **__**está coladita por ti, en cuanto la encontramos semi-inconsciente, no dejó de llamarte. **_

_**- **__**¿es cierto? **_

_**- Ni lo dudes, mira... quiero ser sincero contigo, no me entiendas mal y eso; pero….. ahora mismo busco aclararme un poco, hay una chica, pero prefiero estar seguro, además se que conozco a Katniss de muy poco y por supuesto no pienso meterme entre vosotros. **_

_**- ¡Oh! muchas gracias **__**- digo con sarcasmo.**_

_**- No es ninguna broma, ella me gusta y si en algún momento la lastimas o ella me da opción, voy a intentarlo, por lo que me contó tu supiste esperar y asegurarte, piénsalo, puede volver a pasar.**_

_**- Vete quitando la idea, yo no la lastimaría nunca y ella jamás te dará esa opción**__** - quisiera estar seguro de mis palabras - **__**como explicarlo, la he visto abrirse conmigo, la he visto en sus peores momentos, no hay nada que quiera más en esta vida que verla feliz.**_

_**- **__**Y no lo dudo, pero en esta vida nunca se sabe... en un segundo todo cambia, vas en coche a casa estás feliz, alguien ha bebido, se cruza en tu camino y ¡!plaf! se acabó tu vida como la conocías y la de los tuyos... nunca vuelve a ser igual, si llegarais a separaros no dudo que sería como un accidente imprevisto, es evidente , pero la relaciones son así , una palabra mal dicha, un gesto mal interpretado, un comentario a destiempo, pueden dar pie a otra cosa, … todo desierto comienza con un granito de arena.**_

_**- **__**Eres muy viejo, para ser tan joven ¿sabes?**_

_**- **__**En mi profesión se crece rápido, si no quieres que te coman los buitres, tienes que aprender a defenderte.**_

_**- **__**Me sorprendes, pero sigo pensando que no tendrás esa oportunidad **__** - a pesar de todo una especie de camaradería se ha establecido entre nosotros, un acuerdo del tipo "ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca aun a tus enemigos", y en este chico hay rival, encima ahora no puedo odiarle, porque me cae bien. Increíble, solo espera un fallo mío para intentar conquistar a mi novia y aun así no siento la necesidad de partirle la cara, será por qué va de frente. Es honesto, como Katniss, comienzo a pensar que tienen mucho en común y una especie de temor me hiela la nuca, como un mal presentimiento.**_

_**Salvo por el tiempo que hemos pasado charlando enseguida llegamos a casa de Haymitch, nos abre él mismo, con cara de sorpresa.**_

_**- Peeta**__** ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**- **__**Vine por Katniss, él me llamo**__**,- señalo a Hutch que hace un gesto con la mano- **__**¿Cómo está? ¿pesadillas? **_

_**- **__**Terribles, Jane consigue calmarla, un poco pero, con la fiebre no deja de delirar, en el hospital estaba más tranquila, pero al llegar, quiso llamarte cuando no pudo hablar contigo volvió a la duermevela rara, y la fiebre subió.**_

_**- **__**Llévame con ella, por favor - Hutch muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**- **__**De nada, ya sabes una palabra. **_

_**- **__**Lo tendré en cuenta**__** - digo con media sonrisa, él se marcha a casa y yo sigo a su tío hasta la piscina.**_

_**- Ella quiso dormir ahí de nuevo.**_

_**En ese momento, Jane sale de la casa, tiene cara de cansada, se sorprende cuando me ve pero enseguida sonríe.**_

_**- Es Peeta cielo - me presenta Haym. **_

_**- Oh, dice adelantándose para saludarme - creo que hiciste bien en venir, está un poco rara, no creo que sea ya nada físico, sólo necesita estar contigo….. o eso creo.**_

_**- Tranquila ya me ocupo yo contesto después de saludarla, me sorprende que la añoranza haya causado este efecto en Katniss, ahora estará bien, estoy seguro. **_

_**- Tienes todo lo necesario en el baño, con instrucciones y dosis, recuerda sobre todo que beba mucha agua, oh….. prepararé algo de cena estarás hambriento, mientras me quedaré con ella.**_

_**- Muchas gracias, me arreglaré, comí algo en el avión no es necesario que te molestes, ahora no tengo hambre.**_

_**- ¿seguro? - Pregunta Haym  
**_

_**- Totalmente.**_

_**- Bueno si al final te arrepientes la cocina está aquí mismo - me dice señalando la puerta cercana - te dejaremos algo preparado en la nevera ¿vale? **_

_**- Perfecto es suficiente.**_

_**- Espero que cuando se calme puedas descansar un poco - comenta Jane - te ves agotado.**_

_**- Bueno no dormi mucho desde que me enteré pero no habrá problemas, tengo costumbre….**_

_**Haymitch está preocupado - cuídala.**_

_**- Lo haré.**_

_**Entro en la habitación y ahí está ella, mi niña, mi princesa, su piel brilla por la fiebre, y agita la cabeza a los lados quejándose levemente.**_

_**Rodeo la cama para colocarme el toro lado y me tumbo junto a ella, sus movimientos son más erráticos, ahora grita a voces, realmente me asusto, la tomo entre mis brazos y la incorporo un poco ofreciéndole agua, ella abre los ojos turbios por la fiebre y susurra….**_

_**- Se …. Que eres una alucinación….. pero no me dejes.**_

_**- Nunca, te abrazaré para que duermas - susurro a mi vez enjugando el sudor que perla su frente con un paño húmedo, que encuentro en la mesilla.**_

_**- Te quiero - y con un ligero suspiro se acurruca junto a mí, su respiración se acompasa, se hace más tranquila y se duerme sobre mí sin un quejido, las pesadillas cesan y poco a poco yo también me quedo dormido.**_

.

Pov. Katniss

No puede ser, estoy soñando... Peeta me abraza pero seguro que es la fiebre, pero... noto su calor, su barba incipiente me raspa en la espalda, siento su respiración cerca de mi cuello, y yo le vi, le vi ayer a mi lado y le pedí que no me dejase y ahora él está aquí, sin poderlo evitar abro los ojos y me giro, solo para ver su añorado rostro dormido, su pelo revuelto, esparcido en la almohada, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos me dan ganas de besarlo. Llevo una mano a mi frente la noto normal, parece que la fiebre ha remitido y me pellizco un brazo - ¡auch!- doy un respingo que hace que Peeta se remueva, no estoy soñando me duele donde pellizque, llevo mi mano a su cara y la acaricio con amor, el leve gesto termina por despertarle.

- Huumm - abriendo los ojos e intentando enfocar, las sabanas se han marcado en su cara, tiene ligeras marcas bajo los ojos, pero nadie en este mundo podría decirme que no es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida - ¿Katniss? - dice de repente totalmente despierto- ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunta llevando una mano a mi frente.

- Tranquilo estoy bien - contesto pasando una mano por su pelo alborotado en el sueño - No te estoy inventando ¿verdad? Estas aquí.

Sonríe y me besa - por supuesto que estoy aquí, como podría dejarte sola, me necesitabas. Venga dime si quieres tomar algo antes de las medicinas, ¿Qué te apetece?.

- Pueees, en realidad no tengo mucha hambre, un zumo de naranja estaría bien.

- Ok, aun no estás del todo bien pero el líquido es importante, iré a buscarlo.

- Espera, quédate un poquito más, abrázame - Me envuelve en sus brazos y besa mi pelo - Te he echado de menos ….. tanto.

- Tanto como yo a ti, pero ahora, el zumo, iré a ver que encuentro en la cocina, creo que tu tío me dijo que estaba nada más entrar en la otra casa, No te levantes, enseguida vuelvo - y sale dejándome sola.

Al poco rato vuelve a entrar seguido de Haymitch y Jane, parecen contentos imagino que ya les contó que estaba mejor, me trae un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, Hutch ha llamado y luego pasará a verme, curiosamente Peeta ya no pone ninguna objeción, creo que me he perdido algo.

Me encuentro mucho mejor pero algo cansada, me tomo la medicina y poco a poco vuelvo a quedarme dormida; cuando despierto tengo delante de mí a Hutcher y Peeta y una bandeja con un plato de sopa, parece que todo el mundo ha decidido cuidarme.

- Puedo levantarme, me quejo no quiero que me tratéis como un bebe.

- Eso tu ni saludes ni nada - comenta el moreno - eso que te he traído a tu novio.

- Ups, perdón - pido mientras Peeta coloca la bandeja sobre mis piernas - ¿tu le avisaste? .

- Si - dice mi novio - y no solo eso, me recogió en el aeropuerto y me trajo a la casa.

Les miro incrédula, sé que hay algo mas pero también intuyo que de momento no me voy a enterar, así que me limito a asentir - Muchas gracias, no creo que pueda compensarte, por esto.

- Bah, no es nada, somos amigos ¿no? - Noto un ligero respingo en Peeta, pero su como su cara no ha perdido la sonrisa, no creo que deba preocuparme - Venga tómate la sopa y después a dormir.

- No quiero dormir ya he dormido mucho, si no me dejáis levantarme, quiero hacer algo… ya sé la Wii, ¿Os apetece morir con Mario? ja ja ja.

- De verdad Katniss eres la bomba, ayer casi delirando y hoy quieres jugar videojuegos - se extraña mi chico.

- Es que solo pasa que… no puedo estar lejos sin ti.

Los chicos sonríen, saben que es cierto, sigo notando que hay algo más pero solo termino mi sopa y les mando a por la Wii, mientras aprovecho para ir al baño y buscar el juego en mi armario, cuando conectamos todo, por fin, nos ponemos a jugar como críos, no hay nada como salvar una princesa vestido de fontanero para unir un grupo, jajaja. Me siento genial.

_.  
_

_._

Con Peeta cuidando de mí quiero decir que mejoré enseguida, ¿quien si no?, ¡si me tenía como una reina! , me pasé todo el rato en la cama y salvo la visita de Hutcher, descansando, bueno o eso dije, porque mi mente no dejaba de inventar excusas para intentar hacerle el amor a Peeta, pero se negó en redondo, con una sonrisa, eso sí, pero de nada sirvieron mis pucheros, enfados ni súplicas, porque ¡para mi vergüenza llegue a suplicar!, y el muy maldito, cerró la puerta del baño mientras se duchaba.

- Para evitar tentaciones - dijo.

Pero si yo estaba deseando caer en ellas, hum esta maldita puerta privándome del espectáculo del agua bajando por su cuerpo, por favor….

Eso no evita que pueda recorrerle con la mirada mientras se quita la toalla que trae enrollada a la cintura y comienza a vestirse, se coloca el bóxer y los vaqueros, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, y es lo más natural, pero me siento provocada….. huuuummmm, le mordería, ….. su pelo mojado aun , cae sobre su frente y el cuello haciéndome tragar saliva. Se coloca una camiseta y me mira con una sonrisa, que indica que ha oído el suspiro de frustración que sale de mi boca.

- ¿Qué te gustó el espectáculo?

- El espectáculo estuvo fantástico, pero no me gusto demasiado el final - sonrío pícaramente -

El sonríe de nuevo y sus ojos miel brillan de pura diversión se acerca a la cama y se tumba a mi lado.

- ¿sabes? Eres sexy desde la punta de tus pies hasta la coronilla - digo recorriéndole con la vista y provocando que su sonrisa se amplíe aun más.

- y no permitiré que lo olvides, por cierto ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Genial, aquí metida en la cama y sin poder tocar al hombre más sexy del mundo, solo porque unas malditas bacterias o lo que sea me han poseído a traición - mis labios se fruncen en una mueca de enfado.

- Ay pobrecita - ríe con humor - solo tienes que esperar a mañana, tu tratamiento de choque ya termina, estarás oficialmente curada, aunque sigas con la medicación, entonces se van a enterar esos bichitos de con quién se han metido. - Su mano recorre mi perfil desde la base de mi oreja hasta la muñeca no sin antes pasar por mi hombro y el brazo, haciendo que el vello se me erice al contacto.

- Oye - pregunto solo para olvidar el calorcito que noto que empieza a molestarme - ¿has hablado con los chicos y con tu madre?, porque imagino que salir en desbandada, no ayuda a que se tranquilicen.

- Sip, ayer en cuanto te dormiste, Todos estaban preocupados pero ya está todo claro, ya saben que me quedo contigo y volveremos juntos.

- Bueno y ¿que haremos la semana que nos queda?

- Pues no se querías ir a Disney ¿no?

- Solo era una idea, podemos quedarnos aquí y , ya sabes…. Aprovechar las … instalaciones.

- Eres incorregible, no iremos a ver a Mickey, además creo que Hutch y Alex también quieren ir, será divertido.

Así que no me quedó más remedio que relajarme y esperar. Dos días después todos a Disney World, la verdad es que me impresionó la enormidad de todo, las luces los espectáculos, creo que da igual la edad que tengas, es algo que siempre disfrutas, y lo disfrutamos, como niños, la montaña rusa de Mulan, las atracciones de realidad virtual, los desfiles los colores, los chicos estaban encantados, y que tontería yo más. Fue algo increíble observar un lugar donde las personas no tienen edad, los niños simplemente sueñan con cosas que el mundo exterior no les ofrece y aquí pueden realizarlas, y los adultos simplemente vuelven a ser niños y recordar lo bueno que es soñar con un mundo mágico donde la edad no existe y puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
Después de mi enfermedad, esta vez iba preparada para todo tipo de eventualidades, En el túnel del amor Peeta y yo nos besamos como primerizos.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí.

- Si, ya ves, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

- Ya, pero me diste un susto de muerte.

- Oh, no fue para tanto, estaba controlado.

Me mira con escepticismo - Pero si te encontraron tirada medio inconsciente y deshidratada, Katniss.

- Bueno pero al final si se controló ¿no? - los besos saben a palomitas y a algodón de azúcar, estoy encantada de que haya venido, alguna idea corre por mi cabeza para convencerle de que deje de tratarme como una enferma, me encuentro completamente recuperada, ahora solo necesito una cosa más, necesito tener a Peeta, y de hoy no pasa.

Les dejo esperando en una zona de tiro con arco, no sé si es por la película Brave o por Robin Hood, y aunque me apetecería probar, entro en la tienda de souvenirs, para hacerme con lo que necesito, consigo guardarlo todo en mi bolso, y vuelvo con ellos, Alex ha ganado todos los turnos, y no deja de vacilarles con superioridad, Hutch y Peeta le miran y creo que por sus cabezas pasa el tirarle a la fuente cercana, me hace gracia ver como cruzan miradas cómplices, y se ponen de acuerdo sin hablar, estos dos han encontrado una rara conexión.

- Vamos Alex cariño cómprame un batido - le pido mientras rodeo su cintura con los brazos.

- Ehhh, pídelo a tu novio que le voy a poner celoso….

- No cielo, te lo pido a ti, porque ya te mojé una vez y te estoy salvando de un segundo chapuzón, - su mirada va de mi a los chicos, que me miran como si les hubiese quitado un caramelo, Alex me pasa la mano por la espalda y les saca la lengua.

- Envidiosos, venga Katniss ¿de que quieres el batido?

- De chocolate ¿Qué si no? - y nos marchamos a buscarlo mientras ellos nos siguen murmurando algo, de ….

- Se libra porque está enferma ¿eh? Aunque sea tu novia,….,

- Ni lo dudes, oigo a Peeta, cuando vayáis a Madrid les metemos de cabeza en Cibeles, … - Hutcher le mira con cara de no saber qué es eso , claro….. - Es una fuente…. - dice Peeta - … y es enorme, caben los dos .

Me río por lo bajo, ya ya, a ver al final quien va a terminar en remojo.

Cuando llega la hora de volver a casa creo que hemos subido en todas las montañas rusas y atracciones de riesgo que hay en el parque o al menos lo hemos intentado. Alex nos deja en la puerta de casa y nos despedimos.

- Chicos muchas gracias por este día lo he pasado muy bien.

- También nosotros, hemos vuelto a la infancia - comenta Alex con añoranza.

- Sip, comento, oye esta semana pienso hacer la comida, ¿os apetece?

- Wooooh, cual es el menú? - pregunta Hutch .

- Pues creo que haremos hamburguesas en barbacoa, y alguna tortilla de patatas, o algo así.

- La tortilla de patatas es su especialidad - dice Peeta

- Ok nos vemos entonces, ¿el viernes?

- El viernes, te llamo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa encontramos a Jane y Haym preparando la cena, los chicos se habían marchado, mañana les llamaría para ajustar lo de la barbacoa en el jardín ya sería la última reunión puesto que volvíamos a Madrid.

- Hola Haym, hola Jane - Digo con humor ¿como habéis pasado el día?

- Bueno mucho trabajo ya sabes - contesta mi tío - por cierto, bonita tu menudo morro le estas echando, entre pitos y flautas - cuando dice esto Jane le mira con humor creo que piensa que se le ha ido la cabeza con los instrumentos musicales, en fin ya se lo explicaré - te has saltado todas las visitas que tenía preparadas para ti, pensaba enseñarte la oficina y ponerte a hacerme algunas fotocopias y traslado de archivos - se ríe ante la cara que pongo.

- ¿Qué pensabas ponerme a trabajar?,¿pero no vine de vacaciones?

- Ya se ríe, sabes que no soy muy bueno planeando actividades, creo que lo de ponerte enferma es lo que mejor ternvino, jajaja.

Peeta se acerca por detrás y me abraza sonriendo - si, yo también lo creo - y giro la cabeza para darle un besito - pero bueno Jane también me iba a llevar a la productora y no se queja tanto de mi ausencia...

- Ya, comenta Jane, pero yo solo pretendía presentarte gente para que conocieras a alguien aparte de nosotros, pero como de eso ya te encargaste tu solita, pues no ha hecho mucha falta ¿no crees?.

- Bueno - sigue Peeta - la verdad es que todo ha sido muy distinto de cómo lo pensábamos en un principio pero no ha estado mal, ¿no?.

- Ha sido algo caótico, pero estoy contenta por haber venido - me levanto del taburete y abrazo a mi tío, que me lo devuelve con una sonrisa.

- Voy un momento a la habitación a dejar el bolso y cenamos ¿vale?

Asienten y tomo también las cosas de Peet ya que él se queda para ayudar a poner la mesa, cuando llego a la habitación me meto en el baño y me encargo de esconder lo que he comprado, es una sorpresa, cierro el armarito con una sonrisa y vuelvo a la sala mientras cenamos encuentro una película que me encanta … La momia, ja ja ja, si aventuras a raudales, y esa pareja impagable de Brendan y Raquel, no importa las veces que vea esta película, probablemente esté a punto de alcanzar la centena, pero me gusta igual, como él la cuida y la rescata como ella es tan profesional y torpe al mismo tiempo, es "bibliotecaria" jaja, me gusta esa parte. Nos sentamos todos a verla, termino recostada en el pecho de mi novio, que me acaricia el pelo, y sonríe con las escenas, sobre todo cuando se insinúan el uno al otro.

Cuando termina nos vamos a la cama, en realidad estamos rendidos, pero no tengo intención de dormir, nos despedimos de Jane que intenta despertar a mi tío, él también está hecho polvo.

- Hasta mañana, decimos y ella nos despide con un gesto de la mano cuando la vemos desaparecer tras el respaldo del sofá, Haymitch se ha despertado y la besa con pasión, nos miramos fijamente y salimos deprisa para nuestra casita….

Entramos besándonos como locos, nuestros labios unidos y nuestros cuerpos solo buscando liberar las pieles de la ropa que las envuelve, la ansiedad por poseernos nos hace trastabillar, primero su camisa y luego mi camiseta vuelan por los aires, pego mi cuerpo al suyo sintiendo la suavidad de su torso mientras desabrocha el sujetador y lo lanza lejos, pego mis caderas a las suyas y noto su erección sobre los pantalones, apenas ese roce me pone frenética, no puedo dejar de besarlo, las lenguas luchando por poseer, por agradar, por recorrer, mis manos desabrochan el cinturón y el botón de sus vaqueros que esta vez no son muy ajustados, así que caen al suelo dejando solamente el boxer, mi pantalón pasa a ser historia, la mínima tela que ahora nos cubre es demasiado, Peeta me empuja lentamente hacia el baño, agarra mis nalgas y me sienta sobre la encimera del lavabo, con mis piernas a los lados, se coloca entre ellas y se aprieta contra mi, el chispazo que me recorre me hace soltar un gemido, llevo mi mano a sus boxer y la introduzco dentro tomando su miembro y comienzo a acariciarle, un gruñido suena en su garganta, ese sonido gutural de puro deseo me enciende más si cabe, pero no tanto como sus manos que dejan de recorrer mi espalda, sus labios abandonan mi boca, sus dedos dibujan la redondez de mi pecho mientras su lengua lame el pezón que enseguida responde a su contacto, irguiéndose ante la caricia... su otra mano masajea su gemelo provocándome angustia ante la falta de aire que me acarrea tanta excitación, sus labios tiemblan contra mi piel haciéndola vibrar con cada gemido que escapa de su boca generado por las caricias que mis manos le regalan.

La ropa interior ha ido cayendo poco a poco, y mis braguitas hace tiempo que no están en su sitio.

- Cariño… necesito… más… te necesito.

- Tus deseos…..son órdenes.

Peeta dirige su miembro a mi entrada, pero antes pellizca mi centro de placer y envía un latigazo de calor a mi vientre, la humedad que me provoca es casi vergonzosa, y pienso "casi" porque entre nosotros ya no hay vergüenza, su dedo acaricia mis pliegues íntimos, y recoge la prueba de mi deseo para llevarlos a su boca, sin que yo pueda apartar los ojos de su gesto que me ruboriza de placer al verle disfrutar con ello, - Hummm, perfecta… dice - nunca….. me canso de probarte.

- Ohhh… vamos …. no puedo más,…. Estoy ansiosa…. Estoy.

- Caliente … - decimos a la vez.

Entra en mí con un gemido ronco, sin avisar, mi cuerpo se arquea hacia él, mi pelvis se une a la suya en el baile tan conocido y tan diferente cada vez. Le recibo con ardor,me remuevo intentando llenar mi necesidad de su cuerpo, pero lo necesito demasiado.

Peeta empuja más fuerte, mas dentro, me llena por completo y me siento viva, plena, y feliz

- Más rápido, … por favor… - le pido es tanto... cuanto lo deseo.

- Aaah, ¿quieres más? ….. - gime mientras acelera sus caderas - Katniss ... no sé si podré aguantar….

- No… aun no, solo un poco más… - me muevo hasta quedar casi tumbada, apoyándome en el espejo que noto frío al contacto con mi ardiente piel. Levanto las caderas aunque en esta posición me resulta algo difícil, lo hago. Estoy muy cerca de explotar.

- Peeta tócame ….quiero….que lo hagamos …..juntos…

Sus dedos acarician mi centro de placer mientras endurece sus embestidas, entonces ya no puedo más, un último movimiento y nos arqueamos a la vez, sintiendo nuestros huesos, sintiéndonos derramar el uno en el otro, y mirándonos a los ojos con la sonrisa boba del que se sabe amado.

Respiramos con dificultad, poco a poco nuestros pulmones recuerdan como coger aire y se van a acompasando.

- Te he echado de menos preciosa - dice besando mi nariz.

- Tanto como yo a ti - susurro agarrada a sus hombros sintiéndole aun en mi interior, es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Estamos abrazados como si no hubiera mañana, la huella marcada es de completa felicidad pero, hay algo que me molesta, no sé que es, es un pinchazo incómodo en la conciencia, que quiere avisarme, bah… es absurdo, desecho mi sexto sentido, ¿que puede pasar? estoy en casa de mi familia, con el hombre que amo y que me ama, acabamos de hacer el amor. Katniss por favor no jodas la noche con tus tonterías.

- ¿Nos duchamos, cielo,? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto amor, no hay nada que desee más que seguir acariciando tu piel.

Dios, esa sonrisa va a matarme.

Nos metemos en la ducha y nos enjabonamos con cuidado, es una vuelta a recorrer toda nuestra piel, pero ya no existe la ansiedad, estamos mas tranquilos aunque no saciados porque siempre hay espacio para un poquito más ….. nos recorremos con suavidad deslizando las yemas de los dedos, con cuidado, el deseo aparece pero es más calmado, el apremio ahora es de mirarnos a la cara y vernos disfrutar con nuestro contacto, los besos son ligeros suaves, apenas insinuados en los labios aun hinchados por la sesión de hace un rato, ahora es distinto... las lenguas disfrutan sus recorridos en los labios y juegan despacio, mientras las manos regalan caricias, suben, bajan, entran y salen, marcando el momento, llenándonos de calor, de placer, cuando vuelve a penetrarme, es lento, contenido y exquisito, me enciende mientras miro sus ojos y le llamo por su nombre, Peeta….. no hay una canción mejor para mí que oírle llamarme, mientras me posee, Katniss…. es increíble como lo aprecio todo... es como el primer día, bajo la ducha, ahora es su miembro el que me domina yo lo envuelvo con el calor de mi cuerpo, húmedo de deseo y por el agua, mis piernas enlazadas en sus caderas y mi espalda en la ducha, entrando y saliendo de mi con facilidad hasta que no podemos más y sus movimientos se hacen más imperiosos, de los labios entreabiertos escapan pequeños gritos de placer, gemidos, sus ojos me atrapan en el último momento, haciendo que ambos nos abandonemos a la vez.

Terminamos de ducharnos y nos secamos despacio el uno al otro, después me encargo de repartir algo de crema en su espalda y el conmigo… Toma mi mano para llegar a la cama, y nos tumbamos sobre las frescas sábanas acercando nuestros cuerpos hasta que están tan unidos que ni una chispa de aire cabría entre ellos.

- No me dejes nunca.

- Nunca, - dice Peeta - te quiero, mi único temor es alguna vez sea lo bastante estúpido para que tú me dejes a mí.

- Eso no pasará, lo sabes.

- Eso espero - Después de estos pocos días separados, y los días que paso cuidándome, no poderle tocar se me había hecho insoportable. Nos besamos una vez más, y las caricias vuelven con anhelo, sólo dando el tiempo suficiente, para volver a empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, y favoritos y avisos... y por los comentarios que me dejais... me encantaría leer lo que pensáis.. Juliper22 wapa que comentaste la primera... anda para que te lleves una alegria XD. Sio .. creo que Peeta siempre ha sido mi inspiración en cuanto a caracter al menos...

Bien pues es el segundo capitulo que subi hoy esperro que os guste por fin vuelven a estar juntos...

besitos Peetkat


	30. ¿Diosa o Demonio?

_**Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon.**_ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-**_ y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas._**

* * *

_**¿Diosa o demonio?**_

Es increíble cómo se me ha pasado la última semana, ya tenemos que volver a Madrid pero estoy contenta, a Peeta aún le queda otra semana de vacaciones y dentro de unos días, todos estarán allí para el estreno, estarán en mi terreno y de mi depende hacerlo inolvidable, pero al menos le tengo para ayudarme, ahora que parece que los celos han quedado apartados, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha surgido esa especie de conexión entre ello, con Alex si, porque nunca existió esa rivalidad y además es un buenazo, pero ¿con Hutcher? Es como si estuviesen conectados, casi se entienden con la mirada, a veces incluso hablan a la vez y dicen las mismas cosas, siento verdadera curiosidad, pero cada vez que pregunto… es que son "cosas de hombres" , en fin tendré que resignarme a vivir en la ignorancia, al menos ya no tengo conflicto. Incluso le he contado lo que pasó, al principio puso algo de cara rara, pero cuando le explique todo, convenientemente aderezado, con besos y caricias, y muuuucho ardor, no hubo más problema, aunque bien es cierto que a veces se queda algo pensativo.

La barbacoa resultó todo un éxito, incluso Liam estuvo con todos, su hermano y Elsa, hablaron con Haymitch y Hannah no ha vuelto a dar problemas, claro que como estaba de gira gracias a Dios no tuve que aguantarla ni dos segundos.

Comimos hamburguesas y perritos, todo muy americano, aunque debo decir que mis tortillas de patatas triunfaron, claro que Alex y Hutcher terminaron con las manos rojas, de los manotazos que les di cada vez que les veía intención de echarle kétchup, la ultima vez, les cambie la salsa por una muy picante, cuando ya pensaban que se habían escapado de mí, jajaja, creí que la prisa por beber agua haría que se tirasen a la piscina para bebérsela.

Después estuvimos un rato intentando organizar todo, se nos acumulaban los sitios para visitar, al final solo quedó claro que querían ir a ver el estadio de futbol y la zona de Chueca, Hutcher está muy implicado con el tema, así que se me ocurrió que podría gustarle un sitio que conozco donde todo el mundo se mezcla, El Priscila, es un sitio divertido, donde puede bailarse todo tipo de música.

Aunque lo demás lo dejaremos a la aventura, porque el primer día es el estreno y no se si podrán quedarse otro día más así que nos centraremos en lo más inminente.

Peeta se mostró muy curioso porque Alex quería conocer a Prim y le estuvo friendo a preguntas un buen rato, al final me pidió ayuda para tranquilizar al chico, en fin espero que ninguno de los dos quede defraudado.

La mañana siguiente, Haym y Jane nos acompañaron al aeropuerto.

- Bueno sobrina, al final tus "relaciones públicas" salieron genial, creo que Elsa y Chris podrían trabajar con nosotros, no fue en vano todo lo que tuve que aguantar cuando tiraste a la "estrellita a la piscina" cuando vuelvas tendrás que organizarme una fiesta, pero esta vez en serio. Cuidaos mucho, ya sabes Peeta la próxima vez, no la dejes ni un día sola, que tiene más peligro que una caja de bombas.

-Tranquilo contesta no lo haré.

Jane me abraza y me da un beso - cuídate mucho Katniss, y cuida a Peeta, ya sabes, sin él eres un desastre - los tres sonríen ante la cara que pongo.

- Ah, gente de poca fe - comento para mí misma, pero lo bastante alto para provocar que ensanchen su risa. - Os quiero, a los dos, os veré pronto ¿no?

- Seguro, estaremos en el estreno, y puedes llamarnos cuando quieras, dice Jane.

- Err bueno pero mejor a las 8 de la tarde o así ¿ok? que nos pillaras haciendo la cena.

- O sea que no quieres que te pille en otros menesteres ¿no? .

Increíblemente mi tío se pone rojo - De verdad Katniss vas a acabar provocándome una embolia.

- Naahhh, que va si estás estupendo.

Nos dirigimos enseguida a embarcar, acoplándonos a nuestros asientos.

- No debí permitir que tu tío cambiase mi billete por uno de primera clase - se queja Peeta.

- Eso era más fácil que cambiar el mío por uno turista, Haym no lo permitiría.

- Ya pero….

- Sin peros, no quiero oir ni una sola palabra al respecto, le das las gracias o le regalas un queso, me da igual, pero no lo voy a discutir, estamos aquí, estamos juntos y estamos bien, ni se te ocurra quejarte.

- Joder Katniss, al menos déjame expresar mi opinión.

- En esto no tienes opinión que valga, porque terminaremos discutiendo y el viaje es muy largo…. Además - le susurro maquinadora - quiero probar eso de hacer el amor en el baño.

- Katniss está prohibido.. dice sonriendo socarrón

- Ya y cruzar semáforos en rojo, y no te cortas un pelo cuando llevas prisa.

- Eres un monstruo malvado, ya me has puesto caliente - susurra a su vez en mi oído, lo que me hace soltar una carcajada, que mosquea a los demás viajeros.

- SSSSHHHHH, que aquí la gente es muy pija.

- ¿y si nos pillan?

- Jajaja, ¿Y Qué van a hacer? ¿Echarnos en pleno vuelo?.

Peeta se parte de risa - espero que no, pero contigo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme imagino que al menos nos darán un paracaídas

- Humm, en cuanto despegue contamos diez minutos y voy yo primero, me sigues después de tres.

- ¿segundos? - pregunta con sorna.

- Mírale que graciosito, ya sabes, solo lo suficiente para que la azafata no nos eche de menos antes de tiempo Ok.

- Ok, deberían haberte llamado para organizar el desembarco de Normandía, la guerra habría durado menos.

- ¡Ja!... ¡Ja!... ¡Ja!, que gracioso, si no había nacido.

- Por eso no te llamaron, se tuvieron que conformar con "Ike" Eisenhower, que también lo hizo bien pero…. Ya sabes no es lo mismo.

- Peeta cada día estás más tonto - le contesto sin poder contener la risa.

- SI tonto y loco, pero por ti… Se calla un momento mirando su reloj - ¿han pasado ya los 10 minutos?

Me asomo por la ventanilla, estamos en el aire - hace un rato creo_**, " Sres. pasajeros, les habla el comandante, pueden desabrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, la llegada a Madrid será dentro de 9 horas, que tengan un buen viaje"**_

Desabrocho mi cinturón, y le guiño un ojo a mi chico levantándome, - si todo sale como tengo previsto el viaje será genial. - Por favor, azafata, - digo en alto,- sería tan amable de indicarme donde está el baño? - Mi novio me sigue con la mirada por el pasillo y esbozando una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- Ups, esto es muy estrecho - susurro al entrar solo para mí, aprovecho mientras espero a Peeta, para lavarme un poco la cara, y ajustarme algo la ropa. Al poco suenan unos suaves golpes en la puerta, abro y le encuentro con una sonrisa boba en la puerta, como puedo tiro de él para que entre enseguida quedamos como empotrados en ese reducidísimo espacio, nuestros cuerpos quedan atrapados entre el lavabo y la pared

- Uff, no entiendo porque esto es la fantasía de tanta gente - dice.

Nuestras caderas tocan una con otra, lo difícil sería evitar el contacto, froto mi pelvis con la suya y mi sonrisa se hace pícara, - yo si - y sin más me lanzo a por sus labios que beso con necesidad, me responde igual pasando su brazo por mi espalda para acercarme más a él, como si fuera posible.

Como puedo tironeo de su camiseta, sus brazos chocan con las paredes al quitársela, no puede contener la risa.

- Oye a ver si me vas a romper algo- murmura contra mis labios

- Hummmm , sueno concentrada, intento no dar una patada a algo mientras me peleo ahora con su pantalón - podrías haber traído algo más cómodo de quitar ¿no? .

- Claro, como sabía que mi novia intentaría aprovecharse de mí en una cabina de teléfonos pues yo preparadísimo… ja ja ja, como superman - se ríe de mis maniobras, la risa se le corta cuando con la mano comienzo acariciarle bajo el pantalón y a besarle, en el cuello, en el pecho, suaves mordiscos van llenando toda su piel, su cabeza se echa hacia atras, disfrutando de la cercanía a la que nos obliga el pequeño espacio en el que nos encontramos, de pronto coloco su mano bajo mi falda.

- Ves hay que venir preparado… - le digo con voz entrecortada.

- Ya veo - gime ronco, comenzando a acariciar mi trasero y con las dos manos apretando la carne y haciéndome gruñir de placer - ¿sin bragas? - Ahora sus ojos están abiertos como platos.

- Tu sigue y calla, las traje pero me puse… cómoda mientras te esperaba.

Siguiendo su impulso, envuelvo su cintura con las piernas y quedo en vilo, aunque mis hombros fácilmente pueden apoyarse en la pared, cuando me echo un poco hacia atrás, para permitirle besar mis pechos que se erizan a su contacto, cuando levanta mi camiseta

- ¿tampoco trajiste Sujetador? , estas completamente pervertida…. Cariño - dice sin dejar de besarme.

- Ese si que no me lo había puesto , mira por donde, pero… la culpa es tuya, que me haces saltarme las normas… - mi lengua otra vez en su boca traza un camino en sus labios y conecta con la suya, empujándose por poseer al otro. Sus dedos se cuelan en mi interior excitando y humedeciendo mi entrada, la postura es la más incómoda del mundo, menos mal que al final puedo apoyar un poco el pie para que Peeta no tenga que partirse la espalda, sus dedos acarician mi intimidad entrando y saliendo, dejándose envolver por mi interior que palpita deseándole - vamos cariño,… estoy completamente, desesperada…. por tenerte dentro -

- Sabes que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… - Sus bóxer hace tiempo que están en sus tobillos, como puedo, consigo que su miembro entre en mí un gemido escapa de nuestra boca, me muevo despacio ayudada por sus manos, que sujetan mis caderas para que no caiga aunque lo más probable es que el espacio no sea suficiente para eso, cuando me llena completamente un latigazo de placer me recorre, la excitación de ser descubierto aumenta el placer, mi cabeza inconscientemente se va hacia atrás, ¡PAM! el porrazo de mi cabeza suena hueco, no me he hecho daño , nos paramos un momento esperando oír a la azafata, pero no pasa nada, el tenerle dentro y sin moverse, hace que me encienda aun más, la situación es la más comprometida en la que me he visto nunca.

-Da igual, tu sigue,…- le pido.

- Pero… - intenta protestar

- Que sigas … - digo moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas - ... ¿o acaso quieres parar? - con mi último movimiento rozándome contra el contrayendo mi interior para excitarle, sus ojos casi se ponen en blanco y el gemido escapa de su boca.

- No, no quiero parar,….. quiero que te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo.

- SI sigues así prometo arrepentirme, mucho…. muchísimo, y cuando lleguemos a casa, más.

Un sonido ronco que pretende ser una risa, sale de su garganta.

Sigue bombeando en mi interior y el placer se acumula en mi vientre mientras me muevo para pegarme más a él en cada embate. Noto que estoy llegando y me muerdo el labio para no gritar, - Vamos cariño, - susurro - .solo un poco más.. - Me parece oír algún ruido, pero ahora no podríamos parar aunque quisiéramos,… ¡que tampoco queremos!

El sudor perla nuestras frentes mientras miro sus ojos cargados de placer, noto el vello de su sexo acariciando mi carne y llevándome al límite, sus manos en mi trasero - mírame, ….-. Nos observamos llenos de deseo, …. No dejes que nos oigan - susurro.

Explotamos a la vez, sus labios unidos a los míos aspirando el aliento que huye de mi boca sin control para ahogar un pequeño grito que muere antes de ser oído.

Me recuesto en su hombro con una sonrisa, y consigo bajar la pierna hasta el suelo, noto mis huesos de mantequilla, aun tengo que seguir agarrada a él.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Nos miramos sonrojados, pillada, pienso.

- ¿Si? Pregunto….

- Perdón Srta. Pasa algo hemos oído algún golpe, me dice la azafata.

- No, esteee, lo siento se me cayó el móvil al suelo y al intentar cogerlo me golpee con el lavabo - Peeta se parte de risa por mi mentira. Mientras le hago señales de silencio, la escena es impagable, estamos casi desnudos y yo inventándome excusas para la azafata.

- Pero ¿está bien? ¿quiere que la ayudemos? – si … a ponerme las bragas me vas a ayudar… la virgen que pesada.

- No, no, no digo rápidamente, solo fue un ligero toque. Siento haberles preocupado.

Cuando pasa un tiempo prudencial Peeta se vuelve a poner la camiseta se sube los bóxer y los pantalones sin dejar de reír, se agacha hacia mí y recoge mis bragas que se han caído al suelo, guardándolas en su bolsillo.

- ¿Donde te crees que vas con eso? - le pregunto acojonada.

- Hum lo sabrás cuando nos den las mantas para dormir.

- No Peeta devuélvemelo.

- NAH - NAH - NAH, ni hablar, ahora te toca a ti satisfacer mi fantasía.

Antes de darme cuenta él ya ha salido, - Buenas noches le oigo decir más fresco que el bonito del norte - la azafata aun está en la puerta, gulps…

Como puedo me recoloco la ropa, mi camiseta de tirantes y mi falda, gracias a Dios que me es estrecha así al menos no se moverá al andar, mis mejillas parecen estallar cuando la mirada reprobadora de la azafata me alcanza, - eheheh., lo siento atino a decir bajito, las miradas de los demás pasajeros, me acompañan hasta mi sitio, las sonrisitas no ayudan a mi sonrojo. Cuando voy a sentarme al lado de Peeta, pasa una mano por mi trasero, - Que bien te queda esta falda cariño…, su mirada está llena de promesas, Dios pasaré por el botiquín yo voy a necesitar el esparadrapo seguro… para tapar mi bocaza por supuesto.

.

.

.

_**Pov. Peeta **_

_ **Uff, ha sido el viaje más excitante de mi vida, en cuanto nos dieron las mantas para descansar, me puse manos a la obra, nunca mejor dicho, mi chica me las va a pagar, no puede tenerme excitado todo el rato, solo pensando en lo que va a hacer, espero a que se duerma y ladinamente dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho con disimulo, mi mano se cuela furtiva bajo la manta que la cubre, y comienzo a acariciar sus suaves piernas, pronto llego hasta el borde de su falda, Katniss está dormida, pero su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar a mi contacto, y susurra levemente, algo sin sentido. **_

_ **Sigo escalando por su piel hasta llegar al unión de sus muslos, donde me detengo un segundo, dejando el calor de mi mano allí donde se ha posado, lentamente comienzo a acariciar el vello que se riza en su monte de Venus, inconscientemente ella abre las piernas dando me acceso a su intimidad, sonrío cono malevolencia y paseo mi dedo índice arriba y abajo, la oigo gruñir y su cabeza se gira en el sueño, sigo con mis caricias, y el murmullo de placer va haciéndose más denso, su humedad se extiende poco a poco impregnando las yemas, cuando es el momento atrapo sus labios con los míos y mis dedos se introducen en ella, que abre los ojos con un gruñido de sorpresa que acallo con un beso, el rubor inunda sus mejillas e intenta cerrar las piernas, pero ya es tarde, con eso solo consigue que mi pulgar la acaricie en su zona más sensible aumentando el placer que siente, un gemido se ahoga en su garganta, todo está oscurecido para que los viajeros puedan descansar, el silencio es extremo, una luz tenue de las bombillas de emergencia, me deja ver sus ojos, como de cervatillo asustado, pero en el fondo con brillo de lujuria que se hace cada vez más fuerte.**_

_ **Mis dedos se mueven como furtivos invadiendo el interior de mi chica que se retuerce mordiendo sus labios; el rictus de placer que se dibuja en su boca me pone duro al instante, como siempre que trato de hacerla sufrir con mis caricias el que termina sin poder controlarse soy yo, Katniss lo sabe, y sin más se baja hasta quedar de rodillas y se mete entre mis piernas, con manos presurosas libera mi erección mientras maldigo internamente la debilidad de mi parte más pervertida; la toma entre sus manos y comienza a moverlas suavemente tengo que reprimir un grito de placer cuando sus labios descienden y su boca atrapa mi virilidad por completo no me lo esperaba, mi cuerpo se tensa como la cuerda de un violín bien afinado, y me dejo llevar por el placer más intenso, la boca de mi novia sube y baja lamiendo y succionando mi miembro, cuando veo que se acerca la azafata en mi dirección bajo rápidamente la bandeja del asiento delantero propinando un golpe en la cabeza a Katniss que hace que gruña, provocando una vibración que me tensa de nuevo, no puedo más me correré de un momento a otro y la azafata cada vez más cerca, se coloca a mi lado, no sé que cara poner, noto como Katniss sigue con lo suyo y tengo que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no gemir.**_

_**- ¿Le ocurre algo caballero?- Pregunta muy educada, no puedo creer que sea la misma que nos pillo en el baño.**_

_**- No, … nada – digo como puedo**_

_**- Su …. Novia está bien?- mi novia ahora mismo me está matando señorita … es lo que tengo ganas de decir.**_

_**- En … el baño.**_

_**Se gira para marcharse y en el último momento se vuelve de nuevo - ¿seguro que está bien? – Dios que se vaya…**_

_**Solo atino asentir con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y deseando que piense que intento dormir, pero solo estoy al borde del placer más intenso que experimenté en mi vida, a punto de ser descubierto mis manos alcanzan su cabeza bajo la manta y enredo mis dedos en su pelo, el extra de esta situación me impide seguir aguantando, intento que se aparte pero no me deja, con un último movimiento me vacío en ella.**_

_**Katniss sube hasta mi boca y me besa, dejando mi sabor en los labios se mueve sobre mí sin dejar de acariciarse, la ayudo con mis dedos, penetrándola una y otra vez hasta que alcanza su orgasmo.**_

_**Cuando vuelve a su sitio me mira con una dulce y falsa sonrisa de inocencia - Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar las bragas cielo - susurra - aunque tuve que buscar un poco, encontré cosas muy interesantes por ahí abajo, ya te avisaré si las vuelvo a perder - **_

_**- Katniss, - murmuro algo balbuceante colocándome los pantalones - por favor deja algo para luego que me tienes al borde del colapso, si tengo que aguantarme otra vez frente a la azafata moriré te lo prometo.**_

_**- Cariño, no tengo ni idea de a que te refieres, yo solo buscaba - Dios he liberado una diosa del sexo o un demonio súcubo, da igual cualquiera de las dos me tiene dominado; se recuesta en mi hombro y gracias a los cielos dormimos agotados hasta llegar a Madrid.**_

_**En el aeropuerto tenemos una calurosa bienvenida, que agradezco enormemente porque mi diosa / demonio, me acaba de meter la mano en el pantalón para pellizcarme el trasero, juro que no se de dónde ha sacado esta chica tanto desparpajo en tan poco tiempo pero me encanta.**_

_**Allí están todos nuestros amigos, Katniss reparte todos los autógrafos que prometió las chicas la llaman suertuda por conocer a Hutcher, Alex y piden a los dioses que Liam deje a Hannah, aunque luego haya que borrarle el tatuaje a bocados, que a quien se le ocurre con lo larga que es la vida liarse una escabechina de semejante calibre. **_

_**Jose alucina con su foto de Elsa, y Prim no puede creerse que tenga una invitación "personal e intransferible de Alex " así que ese es su tipo, altos , bien formados, ojos azules , vale tonta no es, eso me queda claro… cuando me pregunta cómo es intento explicarle que es simpático, Katniss dice que es dulce, aunque no lo parezca, gracioso, y un poco despistado, y creído como todos los chicos, a mi novia no se le olvida mencionarle que aprecia la sinceridad en una chica, Prim como siempre se queda escuchando y cavila, veremos que pasa, yo el anzuelo ya lo he echado…. Ya será cosa de ellos, Héctor quiere contratarnos como ayudantes en su empresa de publicidad, dice que no sabe como lo hacemos pero que tenemos algo muy raro…. carisma ja ja ja, a los dos nos hace mucha gracia pero en su próxima campaña de publicidad haremos lo posible por que tenga a Elsa como modelo… a ver si se lanza definitivamente su empresa.**_

_**Nos repartimos en los coches y todos hablamos a la vez, Katniss se coge de mi mano y no dice nada pero no deja de sonreír, cosa que me contagia enseguida.**_

_**En casa tenemos preparada una pequeña fiesta, Héctor y Magde se quedan a dormir, pero antes han organizado una partida de trivial que casi ganamos, …**_

_**Pregunta cine - ¿cuál era el nombre real del actor americano Cary Grant? **_

_**Aggg, Katniss me lo ha dicho un montón de veces pero no logro acordarme, encima ahora voy a quedar como que no la escucho… pero a veces habla tanto… TIC TAC TIC TAC chicos…..**_

_**- Se cabo el tiempo dice Magde si la sabemos ganamos ¿Katniss? esta es tu especialidad ¿la sabemos? . Di que sí, por favor di que si.**_

_**- Tranquila Magde, la sabemos… - casi la oigo saborear el triunfo cuando pronuncia esas dos palabras - Archibald Alexander.**_

_**Las chicas rompen a reír y saltar y Katniss me mira sonriente, - eso te pasa por no escuchar, ja ja ja.**_

_**De verdad Peeta - dice Javi - te infiltramos de espía entre el enemigo para que mejores en tu especialidad ¿y no aprendes nada? .**_

_**Sonrío mirando a mi chica. - Ahhh, es que el enemigo es tan bonito, que me distrae.- Respondo con cara soñadora.**_

_**Javi me suelta un papirotazo cariñoso sin parar de reir. Nos acercamos a la cocina a buscar unas bebidas y aprovecho para hablar con él.**_

_**- Javi, se lo diré a Katniss**_

_**- ¿Decirle el que?**_

_**- Para quien trabajo.**_

_**- Ahora que casi acabas ¿piensas decírselo?, no lo hagas.**_

_**- Si, creo que debo.**_

_**- ¿Cómo que crees que debes?¿ahora? . Mira agua pasada no mueve molino, no lo hagas.**_

_**- Es solo que …**_

_**- Ay madre, ya vas a liarla más gorda aun ¿verdad?**_

_**Cabizbajo le confieso que tengo que llevar a Portia con nosotros en el estreno, que me dejo sus vacaciones para poder acompañar a Katniss.**_

_**Javi parece frustrado. - Peeta por favor, hazme caso aléjate de Portia lo antes posible, **_

_**- Ha cambiado**_

_**- Peeta, las serpientes venenosas llevan cascabel para avisar, Portia es peor. Te está comiendo el tarro. NO LA DEJES ACERCARSE A TU CHICA. NO.**_

_**- Te preocupas demasiado.**_

_**- Peeta te quemarás, luego no digas que no te avisé, y encima en el estreno no puedo estar con vosotros para vigilarla.**_

_**- No es una delincuente Javi. Además, Katniss siempre es sincera conmigo no puedo seguir así, tengo que ser adulto.**_

_**- En este caso yo correría hasta la madriguera más cercana y además, ya no me hables más, no quiero saberlo, eres bueno Peeta, pero eres idiota, te has dejado convencer por qué quieres que todo a tu alrededor sea perfecto, para ti ha cambiado porque tu deseas que haya cambiado, pero si es cierto que ha cambiado solo será a peor. Te va a joder, pero bien. Y encima no podrás quejarte de lo que venga después porque tu solito te lo has buscado.**_

_**- Eres un agorero Javi.**_

_**En ese momento entra Katniss y nos abraza, - Con mis dos chicos si me gustaría despertarme…**_

_**- Javi me mira divertido.**_

_**- Es una larga historia le sonrío. **_

_**- Vale pero le hacemos un hueco a Belén… **_

_**- Lo que digas cariño. Y le besa la mejilla.**_

_**El resto de la noche lo pasamos entre bromas chiste y jugando a las películas, estuvo genial, cuando todos se marchan caemos agotados en la cama y dormimos hasta el día siguiente.**_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, me divertí escribiendo estos últimos capítulos que he subido, quiero que se lo pasen bien ja ja ja. intenté que fueran algo divertidos o al menos que os hagan sonreir._** juliper22** _jajaja si si y me puse las botas wapa junté bastante lemon y aun queda jajaja _**MarEverdeen** _pues creo que ya te lo aclaré en el PM ok? Wapi… al principio sale el capitulo cuando ella le cuenta lo que le paso de jovencita es algo que solo sabe Peeta con todos los detalles ni siquiera su tio lo sabe todo todo… después se lo cuenta a Jane pero nadie más… y Portia está detrás de ella y se entera pero Portia esta enferma y es mala…. Bsitos _**charlotte8800** _jajaj ¿tu no has leído el capitulo uno no? Jajaja si si .. repasa anda … jajajaj. Besitos wapa…

Muchas gracias x favoritos y alertas pero x favor un comentario de nada…. ¿no?

_**XD. Peetkat**_


	31. Travesura realizada ¿en serio?

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh _-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y **__las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas._

* * *

_**Travesura realizada pero… ¿me lo pides en serio?**_

_**pov. Peeta**_

_**Se hace el día lentamente en nuestra habitación el sol se filtra entre las lamas de la ventana pero no es ese el motivo por el que me despierto, llevo un rato dándole vueltas a todo, tengo que hablar con Katniss, me siento en deuda con Portia, pero no quiero que Kat piense que la he engañado, aunque en realidad si lo he hecho, por omisión ¡vale! pero engaño al fin y al cabo. El dolor de cabeza se ha apoderado de mí me palpitan las sienes, no sé por dónde empezar estamos tan bien juntos que me da miedo estropearlo, pero ella también ha hecho sus pinitos en cuanto a meteduras de pata, mira que dormirse con Alex y Hutcher y encima me lo cuenta… **_

_**Eres tonto Peeta pienso para mí si te lo cuenta es porque no paso nada, alguna vez hemos dormido en casa de Javi y estudiando y tampoco paso nada, ¡Ya me hubiese gustado! pero eran otros tiempos y además siempre me las componía para abrazarla. Y yo he ocultado lo de mi trabajo durante meses, pero por otro lado ella dijo que no le importaría que quedase con Portia si éramos tres ¿no? ella lo dijo, que mejor tercero que ella misma, y además... es un estreno, la despistaremos en cuanto sea posible y me veré libre de dos cosas, la angustia que siento cuando no puedo decirle donde trabajo y de paso le demuestro que no hay por qué preocuparse porque no tengo nada que ocultar, si fuese de otra manera no las querría juntas….. ¡ah! qué difícil es esto, el razonamiento masculino tan lógico, siento que puede fallarme esta vez, pero no hay más remedio que tirar los dados. **_

_**Me levanto despacio para no despertarla, está tan guapa a mi lado con los ligeros rayos de sol iluminando la curva de su cuello, de sus hombros su respiración pausada, me trae a la mente los jadeos que la embargan en nuestros momentos de pasión. Acaricio el pelo de mi pequeña bomba sexual, y me voy hacia el baño en busca de una aspirina, solo necesito calmarme, y calmar este dolor. Me doy una ducha rápida, me visto solo con el pantalón y me acerco a preparar el desayuno.**_

_**La verdad es que es algo tarde para un desayuno, Magde y Héctor ya se han levantado y probablemente hayan salido a dar una vuelta, imagino que volverán para comer, preparo una bandeja con zumo de naranja natural, a mi niña no le gusta de botella dice que sabe a medicina, sonrío al pensar en el capricho, pero que narices tiene razón este está mucho más rico. Preparo unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y se me cae un poco en el plato, lo quito con el dedo y lo llevo a mi boca, es dulce pero con un puntito acido – Hummm - las "malas ideas" me invaden. Quisiera probarlo en otro sitio…. ; dejo el bote en la bandeja … por si acaso, pienso divertido.**_

_**El dolor de cabeza ya no es tan machacón, un poco más de tiempo y desaparecerá por completo. Con todo preparado me dispongo a despertar a mi chica.**_

_**Dejo la bandeja en la mesilla, y me acerco a besar su hombro, mi barba raspa su piel pero sigue dormida, solo un gruñido delata que lo sintió, sigo besándole el brazo y me ignora, con un dedo tomo un poco de mermelada y la pongo en sus labios, es como ver saltar un muelle, - ¿eh ¿ ¿Qué? - Pregunta confundida, me lanzo sobre ella y la beso lamiendo la fresa acida, ella responde a mi beso con un suspiro de satisfacción, - ¡Hum! que rico - susurra contra mis labios - es la mejor mermelada que he probado nunca - dice sonriendo. **_

_**- Vamos perezosa, hay que comer algo.**_

_**- Peetaaaaa - se queja - me prometiste que en vacaciones no veríamos la luz del sol. Y que no saldríamos de la cama.**_

_**- Y tú no has salido, he salido yo a prepararte el desayuno, no dije nada de morir de inanición, venga come - La sabana ha caído a su cintura dejando ver sus preciosos pechos, no puedo evitarlo cuando dejo la bandeja sobre sus piernas vuelvo a coger un poco de mermelada y la dejo en su pezón, no puede moverse si no quiere que todo se caiga, así que lo cubro con la boca arrancándole un gemido - Cariño eres cruel. **_

_**- Ya, y tu eres un angelito ¿verdad?, después del viajecito que me diste nunca más vuelvas a ponerme esa carita de inocente, porque no pienso creerte - le digo con una sonrisa y sentándome a su lado apara tomar mi desayuno.**_

_**Tomamos todo lo que preparé - muchas gracias cariño, ha sido genial despertarme con esta sorpresa y ahora que recuerdo tengo otra para ti. **_

_**- Miedo me das cuando dices eso - pero me río al pensar que puede haber preparado este diablillo. **_

_**- Espérame aquí - la veo saltar de la cama completamente desnuda como una ninfa griega y me enciendo sin pensar. Pasa a la carrera con algo en la mano que no puedo distinguir y oigo cerrarse la puerta del baño. **_

_**Bueno parece que requiere preparación ¿Qué podrá ser?. Una media hora es más o menos lo que tardo en oír la letra de una canción que me hace levantarme como un resorte, suena en la habitación de Magde, me quedé un poco traspuesto, igual ya han vuelto y caigo en la cuenta de que Katniss no sabe que están aquí, me voy hacia el baño para avisarla y lo que veo me deja de piedra.**_

_**Parada en el salón puedo ver a Katniss vestida con un breve disfraz verde, no puede ser, me río sin poderlo evitar, hace un giro coqueto y me enseña las alitas transparentes - ja ja ja - no me puedo creer que mi chica me esté esperando disfrazada de Campanilla, los ojos con un ligero brillo dorado y algo en una bolsita de cuero, donde mete la mano para sacar algo.**_

_**- Estas preciosa, duende.**_

_**- No soy un duende, soy un hada - dice con un pequeño mohín - ¿No te gusta? Lo compre en Disney para convencerte de... ya sabes.**_

_**- No, no lo se, cuéntamelo - susurro divertido mordiendo su oreja.**_

_**- Convencerte para hacer el amor, echar un polvo… - esto último lo dice subiendo un poco la mano y soltando un poco de purpurina dorada sobre su escote.**_

_**- Echamos lo que tú quieras pero…. - Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se vuelven hacia la cama de Magde, tan tapadita, tan coqueta, y acaba de cambiar las sábanas que vi las sucias en el baño.**_

_**Mi chica sigue mi mirada - Vendetta - exclama con una sonrisa tirando de mi mano en dirección al "Jardín prohibido". Se dedica a regar el polvito dorado por toda la habitación.**_

_**- Estos se van a pasar el día con la aspiradora, se les va apegar hasta en el cielo de la boca. Ja ja ja. Este por todos los sustos que me ha dado, este porque se rieron de ti cuando estaba fuera - sigue ahora toda la habitación brilla. **_

_**- Espera, espera en la cama no, vamos a romper la última "barrera".**_

_**Me acerco a Katniss tomando la por la cintura, y besando sus hombros. **_

_ **- hummm, eres increíble ¿sabes? **_

_**- Pues claro soy un ser mítico, un hada.**_

_**- Ja ja ja, solo a tí se te ocurre comprarte un disfraz tan infantil para calentarme, ja ja ja, pudiste escoger Pocahontas o Jessica Rabbit.**_

_**- Puag, no puedo Hannah ya se vistió de Pocahontas y el otro me pareció demasiadooooooo - se lleva las manos a los pechos - ... ya sabes, para mí.**_

_**- Nada es demasiado para ti - digo acariciando sus piernas y mordiendo su labio inferior – pero aprecio tus… esfuerzos para calentarme…**_

_**- Humm - gruñe con gusto, frotando sus caderas con las mías. - ¿y funciona?. Su dedo en los labios y la cara inocente son más de lo que puedo soportar. Aprieto sus nalgas y la pego completamente a mi pelvis, no lleva nada debajo.**_

_**- ¿Katniss? - pregunto al lado de su cuello mientras comienzo a morderlo y a besarlo.**_

_**- ¿si cariño? - dice mientras echa la cabeza atrás para recibir mejor mis caricias.**_

_**- ¿Qué te dije yo antes de ir a L.A. a buscarte? **_

_**- Hummm, ni idea, tantas cosas…..**_

_**- Primero... - Subiendo su pierna alrededor de mi cadera, e introduciendo mis dedos en ella que está completamente preparada para mí… - que me las pagarías.**_

_**Su boca se entreabre, soltando aire en un pequeño grito excitado…. - si cielo, todas juntas. ¿Lo quieres, ya? - tiene los ojos entrecerrados por el placer.**_

_**Sigo moviendo mis dedos mientras la acaricio con el pulgar en su zona más sensible, los jadeos se aceleran, sus dedos se clavan en mi espada... - Tranquila, susurro cerca de su boca, me falta el segundo punto...**_

_**- AAAhhh - se retuerce bajo mis caricias, la estoy llevando al límite.**_

_**- Que no te pusieras ninguna ropa a la que tuvieras cariño - Tironeo sin compasión de la cinta que cierra el mini vestido, rompiendo las livianas costuras, inmediatamente cae al suelo, y cierro mis labios en torno a su pecho, irguiendo los pezones con mis caricias. En el equipo de Magde suena una canción.**_

_Fuego en el monte de Venus_

_y yo me voy a quemar_

_Fuego pero no hay agua en el mundo_

_que lo pueda apagar….._

_Humo, están echando humo las flores,_

_las flores de tu jardín._

_Quiero que tu madre se sienta_

_muy orgullosa de ti._

_Caminando distraído_

_los semáforos ardiendo_

_ni con agua en los bolsillos_

_se me enfría el pensamiento._

_Fuego..._

_No llames a los bomberos_

_que no van a llegar a tiempo,_

_antes, cuando había bosques,_

_no hacían falta los teléfonos._

_Caminando distraído..._

_**Kiko Veneno-Fuego**_

_**Es exactamente eso lo que siento, lo que sentimos, no , no llegarían a tiempo.**_

_**- Oh, Dios, si…. - Su cuerpo se arquea lánguidamente sobre mi brazo disfrutando las caricias, pero sin participar en mi juego…- Hazme tuya…., sin compasión - pronuncia estas palabras levantando la cabeza y olvidando el abandono anterior, clavando en mis ojos los suyos llenos de un furioso deseo, aprieta mi mano contra su intimidad haciendo que se mueva más rápido noto sus músculos internos contraerse, mientras jadea contra mi cuello, los botones de mi pantalón están a punto de estallar apenas capaces de contener mi erección, la aprieto contra la pared sin dejar de penetrarla con los dedos y bajo su mano hasta mi entrepierna - esto me provocas - desabrocha mi pantalón entre jadeos y comienza a acariciarme hasta que estoy a tope. **_

_**-Deja que …. lo arregle.**_

_**-No ya lo arreglo yo... - su sexo arde por mis caricias, está a punto de correrse, lo noto en su respiración entrecortada, y el movimiento de su cabeza, como negando lo evidente. Una caricia más con mi pulgar en su centro y percibo derramarse su calor. **_

_**Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, la tumbo en la cama de Magde y entró en ella de un tirón, el grito llena la casa, los vecinos deben estar alucinando, - Por dios…..esto es…. Esto es…. Peetaa - Sonrío al verla consumirse por el deseo, los orgasmos se multiplican sin darle tregua, su mano agarra la sábana retorciéndola, mientras con la otra se aferra a mi brazo clavando sus uñas en el. - Es increíble,….. me estas volviendo loca.**_

_**Jadeo moviéndome entre sus piernas, no aguantaré mucho más siento contraerse su interior enviado andanadas de pólvora a mis terminaciones nerviosas que ya no puedo controlar, que no quiero controlar, las embestidas son profundas y siento que su cuerpo tira de mi cuando me bato en retirada, una última contracción una última invasión de este hermoso cuerpo entregado a mí y todo explota a mi alrededor, cuando alcanzo el éxtasis, junto a ella. Todo es puro fuego, caigo derrotado sobre Katniss, y cuando al fin podemos respirar nos reímos como niños. **_

_**- uff No sé como describirlo - dice Ella.**_

_**Sonrío acariciando su pecho completamente sonrojado por la excitación, las mejillas arreboladas por el calor, planta un beso en mi cara - ¿te gusto? - pregunto.**_

_**- ¿Que si me gusto? , ¿Estas ciego o qué? **_

_**- ¿Conan? **_

_**´- ja ja ja, Conan no sé, pero tú, eres el puto amo. **_

_**- Ja ja ja , niña, no hables mal.**_

_**- Ven y me callas, valiente… **_

_**Poniendo voz tipo Frank de la jungla me meto bajos las sábanas, y la busco provocando sus risas - entre las sabanas de seda de Magde, una ninfa es atrapada por su novio, aunque no es que se resista mucho - Katniss resístete un poco que si no tiene gracia.**_

_**- Ja ja ja, no puedo, te prometo que no puedo, estás tan gracioso…**_

_**- Ja, ya verás lo gracioso que te parezco a ahora. Digo tirando de sus piernas hasta sentarla sobre mí bajo las sabanas.**_

_**- PERO… ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE NARICES ESTAIS HACIENDO? .**_

_**Glups, lo del avión fue un juego comparado con lo que se nos viene encima.**_

.

.

Pov. Katniss.

HE DICHO, QUE SI PUEDE SABERSE QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO.

Nos quedamos callados de repente, la voz de Magde llena la habitación, ni siquiera hemos oído la puerta, como podemos nos sentamos y movemos despacio la sábana destapando solo las cabezas y procurando no dejar a la vista lo que es obvio a la imaginación, es decir que estamos en cueros vivos, y nos acabamos de pegar un homenaje gigante en su cama.

Noto como el calor me enciende las orejas, Peeta y yo nos miramos de soslayo, tiene una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro que me contagia inmediatamente, levanto la mirada despacio para ver la cara enfurecida de Magde en el quicio de la puerta, los brazos en jarras y flanqueada por Héctor que apenas puede contener la risa.

- Creo que es obvio,

- Pero, pero, pero... la sorpresa por mi desfachatez no la deja articular palabra, ¿Cómo que es obvio? , Estáis en MI CAMA.

- Si y por cierto es muy cómoda, y estas sábanas, me tienes que decir donde las compraste.

La boca de Magde se abre sin poder salir de su asombro - Las carcajadas de Héctor, resuenan en la habitación contagiándonos en el momento, es que ver a Magde más roja que un tomate sin saber que decir mirando a su alrededor desconcertada por nuestras caras "inocentes" no tiene precio.

- Que te, que te,... pero, tú has visto como está la habitación que es esto que brilla? ¿Y eso? - señala el disfraz de campanilla, mientras lo toma entre sus dedos pulgar e índice como si fuera a morderla.

- Eso es un disfraz de campanilla, lo compre en Disney y me lo estaba probando ya sabes para carnaval….

- Me dirige una mirada asesina, su novio está doblado por la risa y a Peeta se le saltan las lágrimas,- ¿Carnaval? , si estamos en verano….

- Bueno hay que estar, ya sabes, preparada.

- Katniss, esta me la pagas.

- Ja, esta te la debía ahora estamos en paz. Ja ja ja, venga que te presto el disfraz, total ya os he dejado la decoración en plan país de las hadas, digo - aprovéchate de tu Peter Pan.

La miro completamente seria, se gira y le da un codazo al moreno, - ¿y tu porque te ríes? Pero no ves como han dejado la habitación? …

El otro asoma la cabeza y su boca se abre con sorpresa, solo un momento hasta que vuelve a estallar en carcajadas. Las paredes brillan doradas, los muebles, las cortinas… Al final se me queda mirando, con las mejillas encendidas Peeta y yo sonriéndonos y mirándola con tranquilidad, soltamos al mismo tiempo. - Ya sabes, el Síndrome Katniss.

Su cara se transforma, y no puede seguir enfadada, - Así que,…. Al final.

- Has caído…. Te pillé. No puede evitar sonreír y cuando Héctor rodea su cintura, y le besa el cuello, sus labios se ensanchan -

- Venga cielo, el verde no te queda mal…..se le insinúa sensual….

- Soy yo o se le ha escapado un ronroneo - Bueno chicos, nos dejáis salir u os hacemos un desfile.

- Anda trasto - dice Magde - has jugado bien, pero llevaos las sábanas os las regalo si prometéis no volver a mi cama.

Nos envolvemos en ellas mientras Peeta se pone su pantalón que está tirado en el suelo, después con la sábana recogida salimos de la habitación, - Prometido… venga hoy hago la comida, que te apetece? Le pregunto -…Sólo para quitarte el susto. Ja ja ja.

- Pues no se ….. ya lo pienso y te digo.

La verdad es que tenemos que estar de foto, pero ha merecido la pena, por ver la cara que ha puesto, por fin nos duchamos y compartimos con ellos el salteado de verduras y el pollo con almendras que preparo para resarcirla, aunque nunca admitiré que me he pasado...

Después de ver una película en la tele, nada del otro mundo, porque nos deja a todos soñolientos, es una de esas que hacen para la televisión directamente, actúan como somnífero… así que les dejamos el sofá y nos vamos a nuestra habitación, a partir de ahora tenemos que estar alerta, a ver si nos la van a devolver.

Estamos tumbados en la cama Peeta me acaricia el pelo mientras tenemos la mirada perdida en el techo.

- Oye Katniss….. Tengo que pedirte algo.

Me giro hacia él apoyando la cabeza en mi mano con mirada interrogante - Dime.

- Pues, la verdad es que es algo complicado….

- No entiendo que complicación puede haber, quieres que atraquemos un banco o algo ilegal….. porque si lo que quieres es otra cosa… .- comienzo a juguetear levantando su camiseta con mi dedo en su ombligo acariciando el ligero vello que lo rodea

Me mira con una sonrisa, - No, no es eso,….aunque si sigues haciendo lo mismo que ahora, si que terminaré pidiéndote algo más.

Retira mi mano y se la lleva al os labios besándome los dedos. Al mismo tiempo que se incorpora sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

- Verás, no quiero que te enfades, promete no enfadarte.

- Peeta no seas niño, ¿Por qué piensas que voy a enfadarme?

- Porque….. desvía la mirada por un momento de la mía, solo unos segundos hasta que vuelve a mis ojos, hace que sienta curiosidad…. Te he mentido… me sobresalto un poco y me incorporo para colocarme frente a él sobre mis rodillas….. - bueno - sigue - no exactamente solo, hay algo que no te he dicho….

- ¿Cómo que….? Me quedo sería esperando que se explique.

Le veo tragar saliva con dificultar. - ¿tan malo es? - pregunto.

- Bueno, no es que sea malo, per se, pero no creo que seas muy feliz con lo que tengo que decirte.

No sé como tomarme sus palabras pero…- Bien pues sigue, veamos que tan malo es lo que tienes que contarme.

- La editorial, ya sabes.

- Si, tú trabajo.

- SI , es del padre de Portia….. - tiene que verme la cara - lo siento, lo siento…..

- Peeta, ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que llevas meses. MESES trabajando en un sitio relacionado con Portia y no me habías dicho nada? - la pugna en mi interior esta entre la sorpresa y el cabreo.

- Bueno, es que no quería molestarte.

- Ah si, y ahora que ha cambiado para que hayas decidió que es el momento? - porque si me has molestado.

- Pues, no quería seguir ocultándotelo, pero nunca veía el momento, y ahora, -… después de lo que hablamos cuando estabas en L.A. pues…. Creí que podríamos hablarlo.

- Venga pues hablemos, - aunque mi lenguaje corporal cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho indica más que me estoy conteniendo para no soltarle el guantazo de su vida. Tengo los labios apretados…- pero procura ser convincente.

- Verás cariño…

- Y no me llames cariño, ya te diré yo cuando puedes hacerlo.

- humm.. por favor dame algo de cuartelillo, cielo.

- Ni cielo, venga suéltalo, todo.

- Cuando pasó lo de tu tío - comienza a contar Peeta, al mismo tiempo que yo cuento mentalmente hasta 10 para relajarme, porque el tema de mi tío y del trabajo siempre ha sido algo complicado de tratar con él. - recordé, que hace un tiempo el padre de Portia me ofreció trabajo en su editorial, en ese momento te conocí a ti y lo de Portia se iba al garete, todo lo que ya sabes, en resumen… decidí no aceptarlo. Pero después pensé que podría hacerlo, podría hacerlo por ti.

- Para el carro,… eh?… escucharé tu historia pero, de momento, nunca jamás vuelvas a ponerme como escudo en esta conversación, nunca jamás vuelvas a decir que cogiste ese trabajo por mí, lo cogiste por tu puñetero ego…- siento como mis ojos lanzan chispas, y hago un esfuerzo por tranquilizarme de nuevo, cosa que consigo con mucho esfuerzo - y como vuelvas a decir una palabra más sobre eso me levanto y me voy, ¿está claro?

- Joder Katniss… - parece algo enfadado -

- Ni joder ni nada, no me toques las narices. ¿Eh?

- Vale, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

- Eso lo decidiré yo, vamos, sigue.

- En fin, sabía que esto sería duro….

- ¡QUE SIGAS!..

Resopla un poco mirándose las manos - Vale, pues Portia también ha trabajado allí - hago un amago de levantarme pero él se lo esperaba y me sujeta por la cintura atrayéndome hasta él - por favor déjame terminar.

- suéltame… - siento instintos asesinos en ese momento.

- Ella está cambiada - ufff resoplo - quiero decir que todo fue normal, trabajo , trabajo, al final no nos llevamos mal del todo, cuando pasó lo de tu enfermedad tuve que adelantar mis vacaciones, cuando lo solicité no les dejaba tiempo de reacción … - sigo con los labios apretados sin decir nada, me mira con contrición y sigue - entiéndeme, si no hubiese tenido más remedio, lo hubiese dejado todo por ir contigo estaba dispuesto a dejarles en ese momento pero prefería irme en condiciones.

- Si, vamos ¡como eres tú!, ¡no defraudes a nadie!, solo a mí….

- Katniss por favor, ella tenía esas semanas y cuando su padre le consultó el cambio, no tuvo ningún problema en dármelo, le conté al jefe que era un problema familiar, con mi novia, que estabas enferma, no sé si él le dijo algo a Portia, pero el caso es que no puso ni media pega, enseguida pude arreglarlo todo para estar contigo. Además incluso ha mejorado mi relación con Marvel, he podido hablar un poco con él cuando pasaba a recogerla, y al menos ya no todo es tan incómodo.

- Vale, pues me alegro, mándale unas flores ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto…. Que tienes que pedirme que me pueda interesar, referente a tu ex.

- Katniss, por favor, yo le di una oportunidad a Hutcher, al menos no te cierres en banda.

- No pienso hacerme amiga suya. ¿entiendes?

- No es eso, no quiero que seas su amiga, yo no quiero ser su amigo, pero recuerda que dijiste que no te importaría que quedara con ella si fuésemos tres….

Le miro incrédula - Peeta, ¿me estás intentando manipular?, estás usando mis palabras para quedar bien?, no te creí capaz.

- POR FAVOR, YA BASTA. - Me quedo parada por el grito - No es así, solo no quería contártelo porque te ibas a poner así, pero no tienes porque, sé que no lo he hecho nada bien, pero… te lo digo ahora, perdóname, por favor.

- No sé que me duele más si que te hayas callado tanto tiempo o la falta de confianza en que te entendería, te he dado tantas oportunidades para que me lo contases, cuando estabas tan cansado, cuando no tenías ganas de nada - estoy cabizbaja frente a él - no pienso decirte que no pasa nada para tranquilizar tu conciencia ¡por mentirme!, me ha dolido ¿sabes?

- oh cariño, te lo compensaré de verdad, nunca, nunca, más, me te ocultaré nada, no quiero que haya dudas entre nosotros, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, no me gusta discutir contigo, aunque en algún momento tenía que pasar.

Me abraza por la cintura sentándome junto a él, coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me acaricia el cuello con la nariz, sé que le perdonaré pero realmente me ha dolido, y quiero que lo sea consciente de ello.

- Tranquilo, solo has evitado decirme que te pasaba cuando tantas veces te veía mal, y no me has permitido arreglarlo - digo acariciando su mano - solo dame un rato ¿vale? O mejor, termina lo que has empezado dime, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- no sé si decirte algo más…

-Bueno ya que has empezado, ¿Qué más da?, no querías ser completamente sincero.

- Verás, sé que Javi no va a ir al estreno….. – duda - ¿podrías regalar las entradas a Portia y Marvel?

Vuelvo la cabeza despacio - Pero en serio, eso que me pides ¿es de coña, no?.

* * *

_Bueno, riña en condiciones, ¿comienzan los problemas en el paraíso? , lo veremos en los próximos episodios.__...__** Espero que os guste.**_

**MarEverdeen**, pues si si está bien darse una vuelta por los primeros capítulos a ver que te parece la riña… jajaja lo del niño… claro… y tranquila que espabilará… pero no puedo contarte nada…** charlotte8800** nada que os habíais emocionado con los Lemon y se os había pasado lo demás XD **juliper22** bien el cielo no se ha derrumbado o eso espero, estas un pelin depre ¿no? Venga animate un poquito **Sil que te quedaste dormida … en fin que ya veré que te parece otro día no? Estas mas liada que la pata de un romano..**

**Besitos y muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y seguís comentando mi historia **

**Peetkat**


	32. Hazlo por mí

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh _-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y **__l**as situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

**_Hazlo por mi_**

Pov Katniss

- Sé que no te gusta, sé que no tengo derecho, lo que quieras, pero siento como que tengo una deuda con ella, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie y menos a ella.

Su voz es de una convicción tal que me llama la atención, ese y menos a ella, me relaja un poco, es decir aun estoy cabreada, pero… - ¿es importante para ti, verdad?, también lo era para mí que dejaras de trabajar en esa editorial, se sincero, ¿lo hiciste por ella?.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera?, no, nunca jamás te cambiaria ni por ella ni por ninguna otra, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, por nosotros, ya sé que no te gusta oírlo, sé que soy egoísta pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad, al final me había creado un compromiso con su padre, lo cierto es que él es un buen tipo y he aprendido mucho.

- De acuerdo te creo, si no lo haces te afectará, ¿verdad? No poder cumplir una promesa te duele.

- Mucho, me lo pidió directamente, no iba a pedirte nada, pero cuando pasó lo de tu enfermedad me sentí en deuda con ella, ya sabes tenía la oportunidad de vengarse y no lo hizo, no me ha hecho la vida imposible, todo ha sido muy NORMAL, yo solo esperaba terminar mi contrato y acabar con todo este lío de no poder decirte nada, te lo hubiera contado, después.

- Pero dejarás el trabajo ¿no?, porque como rompas tu promesa conmigo tendremos problemas reales.

- Por supuesto, te lo prometí, tu eres para mi más importante que nadie, aceptaré lo de tu tío, porque, ya sabes - sonríe levemente,- mi ego no me permite actuar de otra forma. Pero te lo había prometido… y nunca te mentiré.

- Nunca más, querrás decir.

- Nunca más, pero me has entendido, no me lo hagas mas difícil, por favor.

Ya me da igual todo, solo ver su cara compungida acaba con mis barreras, pero decido hacerle sufrir un poco.

- De acuerdo pero, no sé si me apetece verle la cara a tu ex durante toda la tarde noche.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su cara, me besa el cuello, erizándome la piel - Te prometo…. (Besito)…. Que….(besito)… no la veremos… (besito)…. Más de lo puramente… (besito)… imprescindible. (mordisco).

A estas alturas, siento cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y un agradable calorcito en mi estómago. Es que con él no soy nadie. Para rematar, le oigo susurrante. - Perdóname cielo... Definitivamente estoy perdida. Me vuelvo hacia su cara y enlazo mis manos tras su nuca, acercando su boca a la mía y besándole apasionadamente. Antes de terminar de perder el control, además esto no puede quedar sin castigo. Me separo de su boca y digo.

- Vale, pero no pienso permitir que tu ex nos amargue aunque sea indirectamente, y sé que es importante para ti, tendrás las entradas, pero no pienso compartir a mis amigos con ella eh? que se busque la vida, y te advierto, como se pegue a ti, yo me voy con Hutcher, que tu y yo somos novios pero no siameses. ¿está claro? Luego no te pongas celoso.

- Sin problema, confío plenamente en ti. Y ahora, me declaro tu esclavo, que manda mi princesa, - me acerca hacia él lamiendo mi cuello, no sabe en qué lío acaba de meterse.

- Humm, nunca he tenido un esclavo ¿Qué puedo pedirte?.

- ¿Puedo dar ideas? - susurra mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, y subiendo sus manos hasta mis pechos, para abarcarlos.

- No, tu eres mío y sólo tienes que obedecerme en todo - le tumbo sobre la cama y comienzo a besarle, mientras recorro su pecho con mis manos -

- Creo que… esto va a gustarme - Susurra llevando sus manos a mi trasero para sentarme sobre él.

- Noppp, no te hagas ilusiones, no va a gustarte, venga arriba - digo separándome de él y tirando de su mano hasta levantarle - nos vamos de compras.

- Katniss por favooooor, ¿no te apetece depilarme las piernas, las cejas o algo doloroso?

- hummm, no es mala idea ¿sabes? Pero no quiero asustar a los vecinos. Y respecto a las cejas no, te prefiero enterito, no pienso estropear tu precioso físico, ya sabes que solo te quiero por él - comento juguetona - He dicho que de compras y lo has prometido, necesito un vestido maravilloso para el estreno, el estúpido de mi novio ha invitado a la estúpida de su ex novia, y no quiero que me gane en atractivo ni de coña. ¿entiendes estúpido esclavo?

Peeta se parte de risa, aunque no le hace ni pizca de gracia ir de compras, pero sabe perfectamente que se puede dar con un canto en los dientes, podría haber salido mucho peor librado de esta aventura, y aún no ha terminado, aunque él no lo sabe, pienso sonriendo.

- Entiendo, que su estúpido novio estará encantado de acompañarla al mismo infierno, si hace falta para que perdone su infinita torpeza, aunque para él ningún vestido hace tan hermosa a mi dueña como el de su propia piel.- me dice hablando en tercera persona.

Sonrío sin poderlo evitar, me encanta lo que acabo de oír pero sigo el juego - Si, pero como mi estúpido novio debe saber, tu ama no puede salir a la calle solo con su piel porque la detendrían por escándalo público, así que si mi estúpido novio no se viste a la de **YA,** me encargare un vestido con su preciosa y dorada piel, salvo esa parte suya tan pervertida que me persigue por las noches, que usaré para hacerme un bolso.- Beso sus labios abiertos en una mueca de sorpresa - Vamos esclavo necesito que me ayudes con los paquetes me voy a recorrer toda la calle Serrano, así que os necesitaré a los dos.

- ¿dos?

- SI a ti mi esclavo y a él mi estúpido novio… ja ja ja - esta alucinando y me encanta.

Me visto enseguida con unos vaqueros camiseta blanca con logo de los Rolling pero ajustada a mis curvas hoy mi chico va a pagar caras unas entradas de cine, me pongo unas bonitas sandalias rojas con un poquito de tacón, que sé que le encantan, los vaqueros tienen unas ligeras rozaduras en alguna zona estratégica donde casi se me ve la piel, los ojos de Peeta van de inmediato a una que está especialmente cerca de mis nalgas.

- ¿no pensaras salir con eso de casa no?

- ¿Con que cariño? - pregunto con falso candor.

- Esa camiseta tan…. Ajustada, y corta y … y … y… Kat, que vas a causar infartos.

- Pues sí, pensaba, ¿alguna opinión más, que no me importe lo más mínimo y que quieras añadir?

- Esos vaqueros, pero si te vas a quedar sin ellos en cuanto quieras sentarte, por favor me veo poniéndome detrás de ti, para taparte las bragas.

- Tú por eso no te preocupes que las bragas no se me van a ver.

- ¿Cómo que no?, pero…

- No llevo, fin de la conversación. - digo levantando una ceja, de verdad que si no fuese por la que acaba de liarme con el trabajo y Portia me pensaría tener piedad de él, pero vaya, que mala suerte, que no estoy yo de humor para ser benevolente ¡que le vamos a hacer!, va a sufrir hasta que yo diga ya, porque de momento este se pasa la tarde "calentito" porque lo digo yo.- Venga enfila, que me cierran las tiendas.

- Katniss, eres cruel ¿sabes?

- Sé, y tú tienes suerte.

- Encima, suerte ¿Por qué?.

- Me has pillado en la habitación, esto, me lo cuentas en las escaleras y a estas horas estamos en el hospital, **A M O R**. - y le beso en los labios es un beso dulce y amargo, sensual y caliente que busca encender su pasión, cuando sus manos ciñen mis caderas me pego a su pelvis con la mía, y le noto excitarse, justo entonces rompo el abrazo y mirándole "inocente" tiro de su mano hacia la puerta, pasamos delante de Magde y Héctor que deben haber oído nuestra conversación por sus miradas interrogantes y lo serio que está Peeta.

- ¿Magde quieres venir de compras? Voy por un vestido para el estreno ya sabes falta poco y tenemos que estar guapas. La verdad tu ayuda me vendría bien.

- Si, es mejor que te acompañe Magde, ella te ayudará más que yo,- le miro seria y se calla.

- Vale dice Magde, me falta algún complemento y Héctor tiene que hacer unos estudios así que ya se iba - bueno eso de ya se iba... Magde está deseando saber, y yo estoy deseando contárselo. Entra corriendo en su habitación por su bolso. Y salimos los tres en busca del "vestido ideal" .

- El recorrido por las tiendas de ropa fue un suplicio para él, sobre todo porque me encargue de que lo fuera. La primera parada fue en una conocida tienda de ropa interior, mientras Magde recorría emocionada las perchas y estanterías, como un niño en una pastelería, en busca de una sorpresa para Héctor, yo me llevé a Peeta al probador, era una de esas habitaciones que salen en las películas, donde hay un pequeño vestidor y una salita con un sillón para un acompañante.

Cogí varios modelos casi al azar, y comencé a probarlos. El primero era un conjunto negro sin tirantes con escote en forma de corazón, una especie de triquini, que se estrechaba al llegar a la zona del ombligo dejando los laterales desde el pecho a la cadera y la espalda descubiertos la tela de las copas se oscurecía formado una flor, igual a la que cubría mínimamente la zona del pubis el resto de la tela era de una suave seda transparente, incluido lo poco que cubría el trasero.

- Cariño ¿qué te parece este? - dije saliendo para que me viese, y girando lentamente para él con una sonrisa inocente.

Casi pude oírle tragar - Es huuuummm..., deja poco a la imaginación ¿no?

- Entonces es perfecto, tonto, no voy a salir así a la calle, esto va ** O** de un vestido, me río. ¿y qué me dices ¿ ¿te gusta?

- Si, no está mal…. - Se está poniendo blanco por momentos. Sus ojos se entrecerraban y se removía incomodo en su asiento.

Me giré hasta dejar mi trasero a la altura de sus ojos - Toca la tela, es tan... suave - Pensé que entraría en shock, estaba completamente mudo.

- Pre..cio…so - murmura mientras su mano comienza a acercarse a mis nalgas, en ese momento me aparto dejándole con ella en el aire.

- Aunque tienes razón, quizás deja poco a la imaginación me probaré otros - Ni muerta me dejaba yo en la tienda el conjuntito de marras, pero no iba a decírselo a él.

El siguiente conjunto casi le hace salir los ojos de las orbitas, un sexy tanga rojo de encaje atado con unas ligeras cintas en las caderas. El sujetador con forma de alas de mariposa también de encaje se cerraba por delante con un botón formado por cristal Swarovsky, con unos finísimos tirantes que se entrelazaban en la espada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece este? - no podía articular, la incomodidad en sus pantalones debía ser brutal a estas alturas.

- Muy… bonito, pero no ¿este deja menos a la imaginación?… - solté una risa al ver su expresión casi llorosa - Katniss, ¿de verdad? ¿Tengo que seguir aquí?, creo que tú tienes muy buen gusto…. Sola.

- NAH NAH NAH, no sigas cielo, te quiero aquí, cuando lleguemos al estreno quiero que pienses en lo que puedo llevar debajo.

- Para tenerme malo todo el rato, eres malvada.

- No soy malvada, soy peor, solo quiero que mi chico piense solo en mí y no mire a nadie más.

- Pero por favor, elige ya, sabes que todos te quedarán bien, si sales con otro más de estos prometo que no podré aguantar, me lanzaré sobre ti y te haré el amor hasta que toda la gente que hay en la tienda oiga tus gritos - su mirada ahora estaba oscurecida por la excitación, sabía que aquello era verdad. Mi cuerpo reaccionó con furia, mojando completamente mi entrepierna, al pensar en que cumpliera su amenaza - demonios, lo deseaba, pero quería que sufriera aun, aunque comencé a dudar si no sería una tortura también para mí. - maldita sea - susurré, ahora tendría que llevarme también éste. Aunque al mirarme dos veces, y recordando su cara, no pude llegar a sentirlo totalmente.

- Como tú digas amor, lo dejamos para luego.

- Gracias - susurra aliviado con una ligera sonrisa.

Al final me llevé los dos, y un tercero liso de color turquesa adornado con unas florecitas rosa fucsia, y unas breves braguitas a la cadera. Pague mientras Peeta salía de la tienda a tomar el aire y Magde le acompañaba, sonriendo y dando palmaditas en su espalda.

Cuando llegamos a casa después de todo el día de danza por ahí, todos estábamos agotados al salón quedó lleno de bolsas por todos lados, nunca en mi vida había comprado tanto, vestidos, pantalones zapatos y complementos…. Magde estaba feliz y sorprendentemente, yo también creo que esa era la primera vez que disfruté con aquello. Cuando Magde entro en su habitación para colocar sus compras, Peeta y yo comenzamos a recoger lo nuestro.

- Katniss, No te lo tomes a mal pero... Las mujeres estáis locas.

- ¿Y eso? .

- Pero tú has visto el salón, si parece la guerra.

- Y es, la guerra cariño, es la guerra.

Pues claro que lo era en dos días había un estreno al que asistiría un montón de gente entre ellos la ex de mi atractivo novio y ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a permitir que me eclipsara, vamos, por encima de mi cadáver.

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

Después de colocar todo en el armario, Peeta se dispuso a preparar la cena, era parte de nuestro "trato", Magde aprovecho para preguntarme qué había pasado y ponerse al día, le cuento todo y esta alucinando.

- Y todo esto te lo suelta ¿ahora? Después del numerito que me habéis montado en la habitación, no me lo habría imaginado.

.- Puf ni yo, - me sonrío a pesar de todo - por eso lo tengo "castigado".

- Jaja, ahora entiendo lo de las compras, pobre casi no podía con las bolsas, y ahora entiendo la reticencia a que compraras su traje.

- Ya ves, ahora mismo no puede negarme nada, que es lo le tendría que haber hecho desde el principio, de todas formas tengo algo pensado para que no vuelva a necesitar el trabajo y tampoco se sienta mal, antes tengo que hablar con mi tío pero creo que no habrá problema.

- Desde luego, los chicos son increíbles, si das con un caradura te da problemas, pero, lo de dar con alguien como él tan… legal, también te los da. Mi Héctor - me sonrío ante su forma de llamarle - también me montó una parecida, quería pagarme por los diseños de su web, joder es que no entienden que queremos estar con ellos, pese a quien pese; en fin espero que lo hayáis arreglado, a ver si por esa cabezonería suya, se va a ir lo vuestro al garete.

- Tranquila, esta todo "casi" arreglado, solo le haré sufrir un poquito. Además le he amenazado, si se nos pega Portia me voy a bailar con Hutcher.

- Jajaja, eres la bomba, en fin a ver si os podéis despegar de ella, no me gusta nada lo de su reconversión en Sor Portia, los chicos son demasiado confiados, estate al loro que esta busca algo.

- Lo sé, tranquila que no me dejaré tocar las narices más que lo justito, o sea soportar su presencia y ya, en cuanto Peeta acabe su contrato, no volverá a verla, por mis niños.

- Si tu no tienes niños, jajaja.

- Pues por los que tendré. Juas, además os tengo a Héctor ya ti para ayudarme, y a los chicos, no te olvides, solo siento que Javi y Belén no puedan venir, el sí que me la mantendría a raya.

Así después de dos noches de abstinencia, que bien que me costó, porque lo prohibido siempre nos atrae el doble, y si está tan bueno como Peeta el triple. Habíamos pasado las noches, el acercándome a su lado, puse la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Me besa la frente y abro los ojos, sonriéndole, aunque estoy algo triste.

- Katniss, ¿te pasa algo cielo? - Ya le había dado permiso para llamarme así.

- Nada - acaricio su cara con los dedos - solo siento haberte tratado así estos días.

- No me has tratado mal - dice besándome en la sien - me trataste como me merecía - este chico es imposible, con la pinta de malote que tenía cuando le conocí quien me iba a decir que escondía este corazón - y - sigue - si con eso logro que me perdones, y que volvamos a estar como antes, lo aguantaría, el tiempo que quisieras.

Me río bajito, - Es cierto te lo mereciste, pero me dolió, ¿sabes? Que no confiaras en mí, yo no tengo nada más que darte Peeta, te lo he dado todo, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón - suena tan simple que es aterrador.

- Katniss tu también tienes todo lo que soy, solo siento haberte mentido, siempre confié en ti, solo fui un poco cobarde, no quería que lo pasaras mal ¿sabes? Pero todo me salió al revés.

- Peeta, cuando te digo que quiero compartir todo contigo me refiero a todo, nunca pensé que el dinero que poseo nos separase, tienes que aceptarme con todo, viene con el pack.

-No puedo, Katniss, yo no soy así.

- Y a mí me gusta cómo eres, y no quiero que cambies, pero tienes que poder, ¿podrás? Algún día.

- No lo sé pero te prometo buscar la forma de no dañarte con ello. ¿ok? - le beso y vuelvo a mirarle.

-¿sabes? Tengo algo así como una sensación incómoda respecto al estreno, no termino de creerme que todo vaya a salir bien, estoy preocupada, ya no es la primera vez que lo siento, un frío en la nuca, no se serán tonterías mías además mi caballero andante me protege.

Por su mirada parece que el también ha sentido algo raro.- Gracias por lo de caballero.

- No, si yo me refería a Hutcher - y me río.

- Vaya, tenemos una bromista en la sala ¿eh? .

Ambos nos reímos, es como una terapia, tan agradable que hace que casi deje de preocuparme, solo casi, solo espero que el día de mañana pase rápido, solo quiero tener a mi chico de nuevo para mi, quitarme de en medio la imagen de Portia, y amarle, olvidarme de todo de su "honorable estupidez" de su trabajo y de todo lo que no seamos nosotros.

- Abrázame, me pide.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Solo quiero sentir tus brazos rodearme, y si tengo miedo, admite.

Le envuelvo en mi abrazo, y se duerme en mi calor.

Me levanto de un salto, la canción es para "convencerle", para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hace unos días, no quiero que vuelva a guardarse nada. Espero que coja la "indirecta".

_**Pereza Escupe **_

_**Cuando haya algo que**_

_**te pica por dentro**_

_**y no te centras y estas**_

_**en el agujero**_

_**y toda tu vida gira por el sumidero**_

_**el día a día negro, negro**_

_**y tu te vas consumiendo en tu interior**_

_**se refleja en tu cara y la gente huye**_

_**tu tu tu ya sabes que así no hay Diós escúpelo!**_

_**He llegado a una conclusión**_

_**todos estamos contra todos**_

_**venga dime que no!**_

_**te explotan o explotas**_

_**una de dos!**_

_**Lo están haciendo ahora**_

_**los cabeza de montón.**_

_**Y tu te vas consumiendo en tu interior**_

_**se refleja en tu cara que te auto-destruyes**_

_**tu tu tu ya sabes que así no hay Diós escupelo!**_

_**Que no se quede dentro**_

_**que luego huele a muerto**_

_**conserva tu zen**_

_**haz que huela bién**_

_**Solo tenemos un mundo interior**_

_**cuando vengan a echarte toda esa mugre**_

_**tu tu tu ya sabes como un dragón**_

_**Escupe...lo**_

_**Escupe...lo**_

_**Cuando haya algo que**_

_**te pique por dentro**_

_**y no te centras y estás**_

_**en el agujero**_

_**y toda tu vida gira por el sumidero**_

_**el dia a dia negro negro**_

_**y tu te vas consumiendo en tu interior**_

_**se refleja en tu cara y la gente huye**_

_**tu tu tu ya sabes que así no hay diós escupe...!**_

Mi móvil parpadea con un mensaje, es de Hutcher acaban de llegar y pregunta si comeremos con ellos, la premier es a las 10:00 así que le contesto rápidamente que no hay ningún problema pero en cuanto termine tenemos que volver a casa, quedamos en pasar a recogerles, uff, al mismo tiempo otro mensaje, Haytmitch y Jane, Susan se queda en el hotel, también quieren vernos, se nos acumula el trabajo, Peeta me tranquiliza.

- No pasa nada quedamos con todos a la vez.

- ¿Donde podemos ir?

- Pues creo que para eso tu tío está más enterado que nosotros ¿no?.

Ya pero mi tío va a sitios muy como el del día que quedamos con él, mejor vamos a algún sitio que tenga reservado o algo así, no sea que a los pobres chicos les empiecen a freír a preguntas y demás.

- Ok se me ocurre que en el Frontón ya están acostumbrados a este tipo de clientes, al menos los jugadores de fútbol de la capital van allí, solo espero que les guste la carne, como les vea acercarse al kétchup les corto las manos.

- jajaja, iban a quedar curiosos en el estreno, muy en el tono de la película… así mutilados sin manos.

Me río también - es cierto solo le diré al camarero que les ignore, Le mandaré el mensaje a mi tío él lo organizará todo mucho mejor, de Alex y Hutcher ya nos encargamos nosotros, si viene alguien más - digo pensando en Jen,- pues también.

- Creo que Jen no viene - me dice Peeta lo leí en algún sitio ella estuvo en España la semana pasada la vi en el Hormiguero.

- Oh, bueno, lo siento por Hutcher.

Terminamos comiendo allí, cuando vi a los chicos no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos, les he cogido tanto cariño, ojala les tuviera cerca más a menudo. Peeta saluda a todos con un apretón de manos. Cuando llegamos al asador, mi tío nos espera, menos mal porque el camarero nos miró con cara de que nos habíamos equivocado, y ni de coña íbamos a entrar con esas pintas, (joder si solo son vaqueros y camisetas). Me abracé a los dos con tanta fuerza que casi los tiro.

_- __Os he echado de menos__._

_- _Está muy cariñosa hoy- dice Hutcher sonriendo.

- Claro, como que a mi lleva días sin hacerme caso, dice Peeta.

- Y eso - pregunta con una expresión que no puedo descifrar mi amigo.

- Cosas de tontos, comento yo, de tontos enamorados_**.**_ - Y le beso en la mejilla, pero la mirada de Hutcher se va hacia Peeta que se queda serio antes de contestar.

- Todo se arregló - dice ¿mirándole? .

- Me alegro - contesta el otro, aunque no termino de ver sus expresiones porque Alex me está llevando a la mesa, para sentarse conmigo, me voy a pasar toda la comida contestando sus dudas. Lo que me hace olvidar lo que me ha parecido ver.

Terminamos de comer y quedamos en el cine directamente, el cine Callao está en el centro, mi tío nos recogerá y a Prim la recogeremos de camino, ella vive muy cerca caminaremos desde allí.

Cuando llegamos a casa aquello parece un cuartel de operaciones, con Magde histérica probándose vestidos sin parar.

- Pero que hacías por ahí, tienes que vestirte - me dice.

- Tranquila Magde que faltan horas.

- Lleva así ya un rato, no creo que la puedas parar - sonríe Héctor.

- Pues tú ya puedes ducharte que luego nos acumulamos.

- Ok, ok, paso primero y os dejo sitio - dice mirándonos a Peeta y a mí, que nos vamos a la habitación para descansar un rato.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y comienzo a besarle, en el cuello, en la cara en la boca, le noto raro, cansado y nervioso, está como yo deseando que pase todo esto.

- A mí tampoco me gustan estos eventos, susurro a su lado - pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos, al fin y al cabo no se puede renegar de la familia, y mi tío se va a mover bastante, en ellos.

Estira los brazos, pasando uno por debajo de mi cuello, y me atrae hacia él. - Si supongo que no queda más remedio - comenta algo pesaroso.

- No te preocupes, juntos podremos con todo, con los nervios, con las prisas, con todo.

Pasamos el rato así tumbados, disfrutando de estar juntos, hasta que Magde entra a buscarnos.

- Vamos chicos, vuestro turno, que no quiero llegar tarde.

Nos movemos con resignación y vamos hasta la ducha, nos duchamos juntos acariciándonos, solo para sentir nuestras manos en el otro, el deseo queda a un lado, estamos buscando consuelo, ante algo que no podemos definir, querría que hoy no fuese hoy, que todo hubiera pasado, que pudiéramos estar solos en una especie de oasis donde solo existiéramos él y yo.

Salimos de la ducha y nos besamos, acariciándonos los labios, con suavidad y deleite, es como una promesa muda de lo que vendrá cuando por fin se acabe este día, cuando por fin dejemos atrás el agobio de ver a Portia, a la gente, y podamos estar solos.

Me visto en la habitación de Magde, veo que aun brilla en algunos puntos, sonrío para mi pensando en el rato que pasamos; quiero dar una sorpresa a mi novio, espero que le guste lo que pienso ponerme, después de la conversación en el probador de ropa interior, no le obligue más a seguirme, Magde me acompaño y él nos esperaba fuera de los probadores en un cómodo sofá especialmente diseñado para novios y maridos obligados a una tarde de compras.

Mi ropa interior consiste en un tanga negro de encaje en la mínima expresión y en estos momentos doy gracias por no tener demasiado pecho, el vestido de fiesta de Rosa Clara con detalles plateados, en la zona del busto que van disminuyendo hacia abajo, con caída hasta la rodilla en una tela de raso que casi parece una pieza de lencería con unos tirantes minúsculos que no admite un sujetador, me calzo unos cómodos zapatos de tiras al tobillo, a juego. Magde se ocupa de hacerme un sencillo recogido en el pelo se ha encargado de alisarlo perfectamente, y recogerlo en una coleta también en la base de la nuca marca mis ojos de oscuro y los labios con una color rojo fuerte parecen más carnosos, acentúa las mejillas con algo de colorete, y solo entonces me deja mirar.

- Estas perfecta, - dice - Peeta va a alucinar, bueno y cualquiera que te mire, estas preciosa.

- Solo gracias a ti Magde, me alegro de que seas mi amiga.

- Gracias a ti también por serlo mía. Vamos que me emocionas, a ver que dicen nuestros chicos.

Salimos de la habitación y la conversación que mantenían nuestros novios se interrumpe inmediatamente, Héctor está genial su traje gris muy oscuro y la corbata en tonos verdes hacen resaltar esos terrible ojazos que gasta..

- Woooh, exclama Héctor estás preciosa - dice acercándose a Magde.

Peeta está en modo reinicio, como si se le hubiera enganchado el disco duro, me acerco a él que está guapísimo con su traje negro y una camisa blanca cerrada con una corbata azul oscuro y el pelo algo revuelto, como a mí me gusta, y increíble brillo de sus ojos azules me hacen sonreír me acerco despacio y le susurro al oído - ¿yo no estoy preciosa?.

- Tu, tu, tu, tu … - tartamudea (N.A.)

- Chicos, ayuda, mi novio está comunicando - ambos sonríen

- Dios, Katniss, no tengo palabras, nunca había visto nada tan bonito como tú. - Me abraza con fuerza atrayéndome hacia él y me besa en la oreja.

* * *

_**Nota: Estas frases cuando lo subí no lo entendieron mucho pero es porque cuando llamas x teléfono y comunica al otro lado se oye un sonido similar al Tut, tut, tut.. es una broma tonta pero en su momento me hizo gracia dejarle sin palabras...**_

_**Bueno que sepáis que odio los capítulos de transición me siento muy incómoda escribiéndolos, o drama o amor, jajaja, pero estas medias tintas requieren de toda mi concentración así que pido disculpas de antemano si os parecen un rollete, este no me parece del todo mal, porque q hay bastante mala leche regada en él. **_

_**Juliper.. **que sepas que lo de sutil era referente a que cuando llegue la inevitable ruptura hay un monton de pequeños detallitos en todos los capitulos que harán que pase y quizas sea algo tonto que llene el vaso o quizás es que ami me quedó raro o algo así jajaj... no se solo que queda muy poquito..**. Charlotte,Sil y Mar... **seguramente aun no habeis leido el otro pero ya veis estoy intentando no haceros esperar mucho... no borreis nada de vuestra mente... y lo de "desconocido" ya tendrá su explicación... os quiero wapas._

_**Besitos a todas y en fin si quereis ponerme verde tendreis que comentar pero de momento ... le hago sufrir un poquitito... ¿que os parece la "venganza de Katniss"... **_


	33. Nada es para siempre

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh _-**_ y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y __las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas._**

* * *

_**Nada es para siempre**_

Llaman al timbre y bajamos a reunirnos con Haymitch y Jane, el zapato tiene algo más del tacón que suelo ponerme y aunque no es mucho lo noto, doy un pequeño traspiés y Peeta me sujeta.

- ¿Tienes vértigo cariño? - Pregunta divertido.

- No amor, contesto, pero si mucha mala leche, así que ni se te ocurra reírte de mí, sé un buen novio y disfruta de lo maravillosa que estoy y hazme disfrutar a mí.

- Como desees - y me besa la mano, ayudándome a entrar en el coche, me recuerda al chico de la princesa prometida, como desees repite él.

- Estáis muy guapos chicos dice mi tío rompiendo el hechizo de las palabras de Peeta

- Vosotros también - Jane está preciosa - pero ¿de eso se trataba no? - Hola Susan, le digo colocándome a su lado.

_- __Hola chicos, que bien que estéis aquí, es increíble pero estoy nerviosa, aun no me acostumbro._

- Bah tranquila, si te agobias escóndete y nosotros te protegeremos - le dice Peeta como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Ella le mira encantada - Vaya, Katniss tu chico es muy caballeroso.

- Si, a veces demasiado - le sonrío sin que ninguno de los tres entienda el doble sentido - …a veces demasiado.

Llegamos a Callao y nos reunimos todos dentro mientras los actores y Susan atienden a los medios, es todo una locura, nos ha costado llegar después de recoger a Prim, menos mal que pudimos entrar por una puerta de emergencia habría sido imposible entrar a través de los grupos de fans. Portia ha hecho uso de su entrada y nos localiza en el hall, no sé como se las ha ingeniado para que la fotografíen, para mi verla ha sido un shock, - ¿Peeta, Te has fijado?

- ¿Fijado en qué?

- Portia, es mi clon.

- Ni idea, no me fijo demasiado en nadie más que en ti.

Maquillaje sencillo, vestido negro recto y elegante, esto no me gusta nada, nos saluda, con una sonrisa, dulce que me escama, definitivamente no me gusta nada de nada.

Cuando por fin Alex y Hutcher se acercan a saludarnos, puedo hacer las presentaciones, Prim mira a Alex con curiosidad y se sienta a su lado en el sitio que le ofrece, la mira embobado, la verdad es que está muy guapa con ese vestido verde.

_- __Hola, por fin te conozco_ - dice el algo tímido para ser tan famoso.

_- __hola__-_ contesta Prim besando sus mejillas, y algo colorada _- __yo también me alegro de conocerte -_ Se quedan mirando sin decir nada más ¿será posible que hayan conectado? .

Hutcher es un torbellino, saluda a Peeta y me abraza girando conmigo.

-_ Preciosa, estás guapísima, bueno siempre lo estás pero esta noche uff… Peeta ya puedes estar atento como se te despiste un ratito te quedas sin ella._

_- Tranquilo que no se despistará - _

_- Venga chicos, sentémonos que esto va a empezar._

_- Perdona, eres Hutcher, ¿Ryan Connor? No?._

La voz me borra la sonrisa, casi me había olvidado de Portia, Peeta me toma por la cintura, y les presenta, _- Encantada de conocerte dice ella._

_- __Igualment__e__** – **_contesta, pero percibo que me mira de reojo, preguntándose por el extraño parecido que hay entre las dos.

_- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- pregunta ladina a Hutch que pone cara de circunstancias. _

_**- **__Perdona pero, no podemos revolucionar mas esto los organizadores se ponen como locos._Hutcher me ha reservado sitio a su lado, Así que ahora estoy entre él y mi novio, Portia no tiene más remedio que sentarse detrás.

_- Katniss ¿Esa chica viene con vosotros?_

_- Si__ - _contesto de mal humor

_- ¿__y quién es?__ -_ pregunta susurrante.

- _La ex de Peeta_ - su mirada es de lo más extraña, me parece incluso que frunce el ceño en dirección a mi novio que se le queda mirando muy serio. Pero no puede decirme nada más porque las luces se apagan y la música comienza a sonar. En la penumbra de la sala, noto los ojos de Hutcher en mi, ha notado mi incomodidad, casi sin pensar me veo agarrando su mano, en busca de un apoyo que hasta ahora no creía necesitar, la noto cálida y fuerte, sé que me está sujetando, me acaricia un poco con el pulgar y me vuelvo a mirarle, me sonríe entre las sombras se que quisiera decirme algo más.

Me encanta la película, pudo ser algo más… no se algo diferente, pero los actores están genial, imagino que lo han suavizado todo un poco para traer más fans, pero aun así me encanta. La gente aplaude a rabiar y se llevan los tres dedos a los labios para hacer el saludo que ha dado la vuelta al mundo. Cuando por fin todo se tranquiliza la gente comienza a salir, nos quedamos un rato sentados en nuestras butacas. Está casi vacío cuando nos levantamos.

_- __Hutcher me encanta, estás genial, eres el Ryan Connor perfecto le digo abrazándome a él para felicitarle._

_- __Esta muy bien, si_ - oigo a Peeta en mi espalda.

_**- **__¿Seguro que está bien?_ - pregunta y no se porque creo que vuelvo a detectar un doble sentido en ella.

_- __Está genial__ -_ Peeta suena un poco cortante y con esa respuesta da por zanjado este tema y pregunta - y ahora ¿Qué?.

- _Pues ahora la fiesta - _contesta animado Hutcher_** - **__creo que será en el Palacio de Congresos, pero podríamos ir a otro sitio._

Con Portia, ¿a mis sitios favoritos?, ¡ni hablar!, pienso_.-__ El palacio está bien, si te quedas mañana te enseñaré lo que te prometí ¿de acuerdo? - _ El me entiende enseguida y no pone ninguna pega.

_- Mañana entonces podré ver algo más, dice contento._

_._

_._

_Pov. Portia_

_Estoy tan emocionada, estos estúpidos no se creerán la que se les viene encima, y quieren pasar de mí pero no se que se han pensado, Peeta cumplió su palabra, no sé cómo se lo habrá tomado su noviecita, por los cuchicheos que se trae con el actor este, no demasiado bien, y Peeta… Hum aquí hay dinamita a ver si con suerte puedo poner la mecha y encenderla. Que ganas tengo de ver una buena explosión. Todo está yendo bien, demasiado bien lo tengo todo preparado pero, solo me falta la oportunidad, tengo que acercarme a ella, imagino que no me lo pondrá fácil, solo un poco de suerte, un poco más y les hundiré. _

_._

_._

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**Uff, me siento entre la espada y la pared, no sé que pasa pero Portia no deja de pegarse a nosotros, por Dios porque no ha traído a Marvel y Katniss tiene razón aquí hay gato encerrado , no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, es el estilo de Katniss, casi su color de pelo, ¡no entiendo nada! me da miedo lo que pueda estar tramando, pero no quiero que se acerque a ella, no se esta sensación se hace cada vez más fuerte, y luego Hutcher, le he oído preguntar quién era Portia y a mi novia contestar, las miradas que me lanza el moreno son tan parecidas a las de Javi que me asustan, Dios mío que acabe pronto esta maldita noche, ojala nunca hubiera aceptado el trabajo, ojala no fuese tan orgulloso, siento como si en algún momento fuera a caer un rayo y enterrarme en el suelo, estoy rígido, no puedo relajarme, solo miro, miro a Portia para intentar que no haga daño a mi chica, pero no sé si es verdad o son imaginaciones mías.**_

_**Katniss está feliz bailando con Hutcher, lo cierto es que hacen buena pareja, y ni siquiera puedo sentir celos, se que él la protegería igual que lo hago yo, Katniss mira en mi dirección de cuando en cuando invitándome a bailar con ella, en ese momento suena una bachata, a ella le encanta niego con la cabeza en la distancia y coge a Hutcher para bailar con él, el chico intenta seguir los pasos pero se queda en eso, mi novia gira cruzando los brazos con los de su compañero ejecutando movimientos sensuales con sus caderas, se cruza por delante a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, juntan sus manos en alto y da vueltas siguiendo el ritmo sin parar, cuando se sueltan quedan tomados de la mano él enreda su cuerpo a lo largo de sus brazos, y quedan pegados ella con la espalda en su pecho, veo como Hutcher se acerca a su cuello, se que desea besarla, igual que se que no lo hará. **_

_**- Bonita pareja, oigo una voz a mi lado.**_

_ **Es Portia, no tiene ni idea de que no puede acicatear mis celos, no es algo que ya me afecte y aunque fuera, no pienso dejar que ella lo sepa, creo que ya le he dejado bastante información con mis actitudes en el trabajo. Desde el viaje a L.A. asumí que era absurdo tener celos, cada vez que Katniss me mira a los ojos puedo ver cuánto me ama, es tan transparente, a Hutcher también le quiere pero no es como entre nosotros, solo con mirar sus ojos adivino su corazón.**_

_**- Si, Katniss baila muy bien y Hutcher hace lo que puede - Sonrío.**_

_**- Pues a mí me parece que se le pega mucho ¿no? **_

_**- Portia, es una bachata se baila así, digo sin inmutarme - desde luego si esa era su estrategia la llevaba clara, no hace daño quien quiere sino quien puede y en ese sentido era inmune.**_

_**Miré a Alex conversando animadamente con Prim, a saber que se están diciendo pero ella baja los ojos y sonríe, seguro que él está desplegando su encanto y hay que reconocer que el chico tiene mucho. El tío de Katniss y su pareja hablan también animadamente con Susan, y a mí me toca estar con Portia, soy idiota pero no puedo quejarme ella me avisó y yo no la culpo, la idea fue mía y el que quiso quedar bien con ella fui yo. Así que ajo y agua, Peeta.**_

_**En ese momento el baile ha terminado y mi chica y su compañero de baile se acercan a la barra.**_

_**- Bailas muy bien Katniss, que raro has ido a clases ¿no? – pregunta mi ex.**_

_**¿y a ella que le importa? Pienso yo y el pelo de la nuca se me empieza a erizar cuando noto que Katniss me mira.**_

_**- Este… si, cuando llegue a Madrid pude seguir algunas clases de baile. - Arquea las cejas como preguntándome. Yo no sé qué decir, menos mal que el chico interviene.**_

_**- **__**Verdad que baila genial? - **__**Comenta Hutcher - ¡**__**wooh!,**__**me acaba de dejar muerto, esos giros pasando por debajo de los brazos, primero uno y después otro, tenemos que practicarlos ¿eh?.**_

_**- Cuando tú quieras cielo, pero no lo has hecho tan mal, además a mi me encantó como bailaste en Detention, en la próxima tienes que cogerme en brazos y dar una vuelta conmigo**__**.**_

_**- Ja ja ja, - comenta Hutcher - eso está hecho, y te subo en plan Dirty Dancing si hace falta.**_

_**Y entonces llega, el mazazo que estaba temiendo, no podía creerme lo que estaba saliendo por la boca de Portia, Katniss está paralizada, no sabe qué hacer no sabe que decir sus ojos se vuelven a mirarme acusadores, son tan diáfanos, puedo ver dentro de ellos todo lo que está pensando, así que, nunca más, solo hace unas horas le prometí no defraudarla nunca más, no puedo imaginar lo que está sufriendo lo que está pensando y cuando quiero darme cuenta ha salido corriendo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lo que Portia había dicho remataba la falta de confianza - Tienes suerte, de caerle tan bien a Katniss, igual que Peeta, claro el actor más famoso del momento, pero deberías tener cuidado - **__**no podía creerlo, que estaba diciendo, pensé que algo muy malo iba a pasar, y pasó -**__** el ultimo chico que se acercó tanto a ella, aun está en la cárcel por intento de violación y algunas cosas más, no sé qué tal le caería a tu reputación.**_

_**¡Booooooom! **_

_**Sentí como si algo estallara a mí alrededor, no puedo imaginarlo pero es posible que el estallido de una bomba de racimo sea algo similar a esto, ver explotar poco a poco las dañinas bombas, sentir como pierdes tus miembros poco a poco hasta que llega a tu corazón y lo hace estallar en pedazos. ¡Y ella! lo supe enseguida, ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo Portia?, la cara de Katniss es de pura congoja, desconfianza, tristeza y dolor. **_

_**Me mira sin comprenderlo, ella me confió su secreto, y piensa que la he traicionado, pero como diablos se enteró. Cuando intento salir del shock, Hutch me para con la mano, es más bajo que yo pero tiene bastante fuerza.**_

_**- Te pregunté si todo estaba bien.**_

_**- Y lo estará.**_

_**- Te advertí, una palabra mal dicha, y aunque no se la historia completa me ha bastado ver vuestras caras, esto ha sido mucho peor.**_

_**Se da la vuelta y sale a la carrera a buscarla.**_

_**Cuando intento reaccionar es tarde, ella se ha marchado, y Hutcher detrás, nadie se da cuenta salvo nosotros. **_

_**- No puedo creer lo que has dicho, eres una …**_

_**- ¿zorra?, vamos Peeta dilo. Solo he avisado al chico, era mi deber de "fan" - pronuncia esto último con un cruel sarcasmo.**_

_**No puedo hablar - cállate, no quiero oírte quítate de mi vista o no respondo - no sé que sería capaz de hacerle en este momento aprieto los puños con fuerza para no golpearla. **_

_**- SI, puede que sea una zorra pero no importa, solo espero que ella no te perdone nunca, solo espero que te sientas miserable como tú me hiciste sentirá mi.**_

_**Dios ¿porqué no escuche a Javi? la deje acercarse a Katniss, él lo supo desde el principio, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido como no lo vi?. **_

_**Se ha pasado todo este tiempo estudiándome, escuchando, ha investigado a Katniss, le di la oportunidad y la provechó. Cuánta razón tuvo desde el principio, miré pero no vi. Maldito sea, por dejarme embaucar, maldito sea mi estúpido ego. **_

_**Portia se da la vuelta para marcharse pero antes se gira para soltar su última maldad. - Ah, y no pienses que esto termina, el lunes te quiero en la editorial.**_

_**- ¿tú, me quieres en la editorial? , ¿y por qué crees que volvería? **_

_**- Porque si no a tu Chiquita podría pasarle algo peor.**_

_**- ¿me amenazas? **_

_**- No cariño, - su tacto en mi barbilla me asquea - no te amenazo a ti, la amenazo a ella. Quiero ver como sufres, quiero ver como se te escapa entre los dedos, y sobre todo quiero disfrutar de un trabajo bien hecho, el mío. ¡Ah! y no se te ocurra contarle nada, como te vea con ella, como tengas algún contacto a partir de hoy ella lo pagará. No lo olvides. Y tranquilo ella ya tiene quien la consuele esta noche.**_

_**Sin poderlo evitar la agarro del cuello con rabia.**_

_**- ¿vas a matarme? – pregunta altiva**_

_**Me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y la suelto, ella se frota el cuello con la mano**_

_**- Hasta el lunes - y se marcha contoneándose después de lanzarme un beso con la mano.**_

_**Dios, no puedo creerlo, que puede ser esa amenaza, es maquiavélico, me tiene atrapado, no puedo permitir que le haga más daño pero la perderé... ¡No! ya la he perdido. Aun así mi esperanza no se ha apagado aun, hablaré con ella y la protegeré, no dejare que Portia le haga más daño, si ella me lo permite, por favor que no sea demasiado tarde.**_

_**Cuando llego a la puerta del recinto lo que veo hace que mi corazón estalle en pedazos. Él la está abrazando, acaricia su pelo e intenta calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, llora desconsolada, me embarga la ira la frustración, ese debería ser yo y pienso ¡bien Peeta! acabas de lanzarla en sus brazos y de paso te has ganado el premio al gilipollas del año y el del ser más despreciable a sus ojos.**_

_**Amago el acercarme cuando noto alguien a mi lado, más por la mirada que me dirige, Katniss se quién está detrás.**_

_**- Ni se te ocurra acercarte, recuerda, acabaré con ella.**_

_**- Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Portia.**_

_**- No hace falta que la toque yo, cariño - hay sarcasmo en su voz - Recuerda todo el tiempo que he esperado, puedo hacer mucho más daño del que crees. Y ahora déjate querer "cielo" - noto su mano en mi cintura y sus labios en mi cara, ahora sí, está todo perdido. **_

_**El cielo se ha encapotado, parece que va a llover, es como si sintiera mi dolor, y llorara conmigo. Se vuelven a mirarme, Hutcher con cara de cabreo y ella de infinito dolor y me vengo abajo, es el destino, dejé entrar el veneno en mi vida y el veneno la alcanzó y ahora... **_

_**En cuanto suben al taxi y se marchan Portia se separa de mi y se aleja, - Recuerda - vuelve a recitar como amenaza y me doy por vencido, ella no es para mí, él podrá hacerla feliz, impotente la veo darse la vuelta y tomar un taxi, comienza a llover, y mis pies se mueven sin rumbo en las calles de Madrid. Recibo un mensaje en mi móvil es Katniss. Solo 4 palabras que rompen mi corazón.**_

_**Nada es para siempre**__**, lo sé recuerdo la canción, en mis oídos escucho una melodía que nadie canta, las palabras que nadie pronuncia se repiten machaconas en mi interior. No sé muy bien a quien describen, que poco ha durado el amor que un día me diste, piensa que fue mi juguete, pero el juguete fui yo, ahora no importa , ella se ha ido y yo mido las calles, pensando en quien un día me dio la vida; y en quien al otro me la robó. Maldita, maldita Portia, Maldito, maldito yo. Que eterna es la madrugada, bajo esta lluvia triste.**_

_**Nada es para siempre decían tus ojos tristes**_

_**Buscando en la autopista por donde te marchaste**_

_**Fui tu mascota y juguete y cuando creciste**_

_**Un estorbo ladrando a la luna de marzo**_

_**Nada es para siempre decían tus ojos tristes**_

_**Cogiéndome las manos que ayer te dieron tanto**_

_**Esquivaste a los coches que eran como balas grises**_

_**Y seguiste huyendo del ruin abandono**_

_**Y aquí estoy como un perro sin amo**_

_**Midiendo las calles**_

_**Mendigo de tus caricias**_

_**Y aquí estoy como un perro sin amo**_

_**Al que un día le dieron la vida**_

_**Y al otro se la robaron**_

_**Nada es para siempre**_

_**Decían tus ojos tristes**_

_**Que eran como navajas**_

_**En la noche oscura**_

_**Que poco ha durado**_

_**El amor que un día me diste**_

_**Que eterna es la madrugada**_

_**Bajo esta lluvia triste.**_

_**( a mi me gusta la versión con Pignoise) letra Cómplices**_

_**Cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy frente a la puerta de la casa, la que hemos compartido donde hace unos días nos reímos y jugamos, hicimos el amor y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando tenía a la mujer más hermosa entre mis brazos y ahora mi mundo está hecho pedazos. Abro la puerta y la casa está vacía, se que está con él, me siento en el sofá y llevo mis manos a la cabeza, noto las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. **_

_**¡Oh Dios! y ¿ahora qué? **_

_**.**_

**Oooooo ooooooo oooooooo oooooooo ooooooo**

.

Pov Katniss

Hutcher, me envuelve entre sus brazos y me deja llorar, me abrazo a él como si fuera una boya en el mar, el mar de lágrimas en el que me estoy ahogando, como lo ha hecho, ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? Le ha contado lo que pasó, confidencias entre compañeros de trabajo. NO lo entiendo no lo creo capaz, pero como puedo enterarse si ¿no?, hay tan poca gente que lo sabe.

Ella le embaucó, ese aspecto, tan parecida a mí se metió en su vida como la serpiente del paraíso y el mordió la manzana ¿cómo pudo?, como le dejo convencerle de que había cambiado, pero es que no veía, ¿no notó su transformación?.

Mentiroso, pienso, ¿me ha engañado, o no?, no es posible, no pudo fingir, ¿o si? , estoy tan confundida.

Los brazos de Hutcher me dan calor, me relajan un poco, me permiten pensar. Le noto moverse y sigo el movimiento, su mirada esta clavada en algún punto cerca de la puerta del local, miro y le veo. Hay tristeza en su cara, pero ¿Por qué no viene a buscarme? ¿Por qué no es él quien está aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué no se defiende?, ¿porque no es el quien me consuela?, ¿no ve el daño que me han hecho las palabras de Portia? , ¿acaso no lo ve? . ¡No se mueve! de repente el cielo cae sobre mí, Portia aparece y le abrazaba, y él no la apartó, susurra algo en su oído le besa y él… acepta ese beso ¡como he podido ser tan tonta! como he podido pensar que me quería, pero me quería si me quiso ¿no? .

Lloro sin control, ese maldito trabajo, estar con ella, vuelve a quererla, Dios, estoy hundida. Hay culpa en sus ojos, lo veo incluso en la distancia, en la forma en que sus hombros caen, igual aun queda algo de mi amigo ya que no del amante que fue, quizá no fue consciente, pero algo me dice que no se acercará.

Me dejo envolver en el abrazo de Hutcher y entramos en el taxi, a través de la ventanilla nos mira marchar, y no hace nada, ella le sigue abrazando, se acabó, lo siento en mis huesos, rompe a llover. Solo cuatro palabras y todo terminará, pulso el botón de enviar.

- Donde quieres ir Katniss?, pregunta Hutcher.

- No quiero ir a casa - digo solamente - ¿puedo quedarme contigo?, esta noche no quiero estar sola.

- Katniss no sé exactamente qué ha pasado, pero no te dejaré - Sin dejar de abrazarme, da la dirección de su hotel.

Llegamos al hotel y subimos a su habitación, es preciosa, claro que tontería, es uno de los mejores hoteles de Madrid, el Ritz.

Pasamos a la salita y me lleva hasta el sofá.

- Katniss, tienes que contarme, ¿Qué paso ahí?, necesito entender.

- Lo sé, solo es tan duro.

- Vamos- dice rodeando mis hombros con sus brazos, una sensación cálida me envuelve, tenemos toda la noche, cuéntame.

- Yo , yo exactamente, no lo sé, no sé como Portia pudo decir lo que dijo, y al final, ¿acaso no lo has visto?.

- Tranquila, poco a poco, comienza por el principio. ¿Qué eso del intento de violación?

- Eso es una historia que quise olvidar, pero por lo visto estoy condenada a recordarlo.

- No hace falta que recuerdes todo, solo dime, lo suficiente para entender, porque esa chica dijo eso. ¿Porque sus palabras te hicieron tanto daño? , ¿Qué hacia Peeta con ella?, ¿Por qué no se acercó?.

* * *

Muchas preguntas para ella, que ahora mismo duda de todo lo que sintió al lado de Peeta de todo lo que él le dijo… tantas pequeñas ocultaciones… tantos pequeños silencios ahora cobraban forma en la cabeza de Katniss… Peeta se sinceró con Portia y le contó de sus traumas… y ella está muy confundida… que la desea es obvio pero ¿la sigue amando? O se ha enamorado de nuevo de su ex… Eso es lo que a ella la tiene en un sin vivir…

Besitos espero que os guste

_**Juliper22**_ no te pongas triste… no me di cuenta de que llegaría todo tan pronto… y que iba a ser sutil porque mira... despues de confesar lo gordo .. esto es un poco como Pedro y el lobo .. que cuando dijo la verdad nadie le creyó ... Peeta la ha hecho deconfiar con detallitos ¿recordais la pelea de besos de piedra cuando ella le dijo que dejase el trabajo y el la lalmó egoista? pues todos esos pequeños detalles son los que ahora empiezan a encajar... y aunque si un chico te quiere va a LA cuando te enfermas... ella piensa que le contó su secreto... esto de unir capítulos me tiene descolocada… no quedan muchos de todas formas …_**charlotte8800**_, pues si hacias bien, a Portia hay que tenerle más miedo del que se cree. _**MarEverdeen**_ cierto EMPANADILLAS TOTAL. jajaj tambien se dice en La mancha, no le copia el vestido pero su cambio es evidente para todos incluso para Peeta que se da cuenta de que metio la pata hasta el hoyo... pero porque el cambio final se lo hace para el estreno Pero Peeta no lo reconoce ante Hutch.

y bueno espero actualizar muy pronto ...


	34. ¿Que es lo que sentimos?

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ **_Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh _-_ y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y __las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas._**

**_Este es más corto pero subiré el siguiente enseguida ok? - mas que nada para evitar atentados jajaja. bss_**

* * *

_**¿Qué es lo que sentimos?**_

**_Cap. Anterior: _**

**_- No hace falta que recuerdes todo, solo dime, lo suficiente para entender, porque esa chica dijo eso? ¿Porque sus palabras te hicieron tanto daño? , ¿Qué hacia Peeta con ella?, ¿Por qué no se acercó?._**

Lentamente le explico lo que pasó, no entro en tantos detalles como con Jane, como con Peeta, maldita sea a él le abrí mi alma, Hutcher me escucha con atención mirándome siempre a los ojos, tiene unos ojos tan dulces, que me dan confianza para seguir le cuento lo de Julián y como me rescataron en el último instante, que fue la noche que murieron mis padres, no hizo falta hablar de las pesadillas, ni de lo demás que sentí, creo que él se imagino algo pero tampoco preguntó. Cuando terminé me encontré de nuevo envuelta en sus brazos.

- Oh, te he dejado la camisa hecha un asco, con tantas lágrimas, lo siento.

- Bah no es importante, solo estás mejor ¿no?.

- SI, mejor, pero aun no entiendo, no sabía como ella llego a enterarse, tuve que declarar en el juicio pero era menor, mi tío se encargo de conseguir una condena sin precedentes, y consiguió que se declarase confidencial, eres la tercera persona a la que se lo cuento sin contar el médico que me atendió, pero viéndoles al final, creo que Peeta se lo contó.

- Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, lo preocupada que estaba Jane después de la bromita de L.a., tu cara cuando pensaste que había pasado algo con Alex y conmigo… ahora entiendo pero, de verdad Katniss, ¿crees que Peeta haría algo así?¿ Que le contaría eso a Portia?. El te quiere, Katniss, no te haría daño.

- No sé, el me oculto que trabajaba en la editorial de su padre, solo me lo contó hace días para convencerme de que la invitara al estreno, me dijo que cambio sus vacaciones con él para poder ir a verme en L.A.; supongo que me mintió, igual no fue enseguida, igual fue poco a poco y al final confió en ella, con lo desconfiado que es para unas cosas y para otras... Da igual, nunca debió trabajar allí nunca debió darle la oportunidad de acercarse a nosotros, de acercarse a él. Aunque igual es lo que quería, igual el cambio de aspecto de ella.

- Si, incluso se parecía ti.

- Si igual…. El seguía sintiendo algo por ella, quizás solo quería que fuese más como yo, pero no me quería a mi desde el principio sino solo que ella cambiase, ¿les viste? Juntos en la puerta mirándonos, la cara de ella, de triunfo, no sé porque ha hecho esto, ¿no tenía bastante con dejarme?, ¿tenía que hacerlo así?, permitiendo que ella me humillara, rompiendo mi corazón.

- Katniss no te tortures más, no sé cuando hable con él antes de venir, no me pareció dispuesto a dejarte escapar, no entiendo su actitud, pero es cierto, solo tenía que acercarse a ti, explicarte, acunarte.

- No se quizás, ya ni siquiera le interese mi amistad, pero entonces ¿por qué? Toda esta semana. Ir a verme, que pretendía, probar ¿estaba probando quien le gustaba más?. Y Que es eso de que hablaste con él.

- Si, y le dije que me gustabas, que solo éramos amigos, pero que si te hacia daño o me daba una oportunidad, intentaría que me quisieras - dice esto último mirando mis manos enlazadas con las suyas - podría ser un malentendido.

- No puede haber malentendido posible, lo viste tu mismo, allí delante ellos dos. Y encima me pidió llevarla, y me hizo creer que se desharía de ella en cuanto llegásemos a la fiesta, pero no se separaron en ningún momento. ¿lo viste no?. Y sabía que tu estarías ahí y no hizo nada, solo me dejó bailar contigo. Sin importarle nada.

- Supongo que me declaré como rival, pero él sabía que no os haría daño.

- Pero él siempre estuvo celoso de ti, y desde el viaje, ya no, ¿Qué pretendía? dejarme, ¿acompañada?. Que pensó que así lo sentiría menos.

- No tengo ni idea, no entiendo su actitud, pero lo que dije es cierto, no pretendo ocupar su sitio, no pretendo nada, solo quiero que te sientas mejor.

Me sonrojo un poco ante lo que voy a decir, pero le miro a los ojos , - siempre me has gustado, eres mi amor platónico desde Puente a Terabitha, desde que era cría, luego conocía Peeta, y me enamoré completamente, tardamos tiempo en estar juntos pero creí que lo nuestro era perfecto indestructible, pero me equivoqué.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué?,_** -**_sus ojos están fijos en mí esperando una respuesta que no se si darle, noto mi corazón palpitar, este corazón que acaba de romperse y no pienso más, necesito su calor, que sea mi medicina, sé que es una locura, pero es el único otro hombre con el que podría estar, en este momento y me mira de una forma que me hace estremecer.

Sin darme cuenta estamos muy cerca, noto su respiración en mi cara, sé que debo apartarme pero no tengo fuerzas, necesito esos labios, necesito dejar de pensar, necesito olvidarme de todo el daño que sentí hace un rato, y le beso.

Sus labios son cálidos contra los míos, su lengua lame mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, se lo concedo, el calor se extiende por mi cuerpo frío, y es como volver a la vida, es como un jarabe que va curando las heridas recientes, mitigando su dolor. Nos besamos lentamente, disfrutando del contacto, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, saboreando cada rincón de nuestras bocas.

En un momento de lucidez consigo separarme de él_**. **__**- **_Hutcher, hablo entrecortada, no sé si esto será buena idea, no tenemos mucha esperanza de una relación además esta Jen y tu y Peeta, sigo enamorada de él ¿lo sabes? .

- Lo sé, pero esta noche solo puedo pensar en ti, solo quiero acariciarte si tu quieres, que estés bien y que me des lo que quieras darme. Necesito que los dos estemos seguros, de que no podemos tener nada más que una amistad, saber si solo es deseo ¿no quieres saberlo tú, Katniss? .

- No sé , me da miedo hacerte daño a mezclar lo confusa que me siento ahora, y liarlo todo con algo que no sea real, a perder a mi amigo y ganar en culpa, a darme cuenta de que lo de Peeta fue mentira también para mí. Y si mi mundo se va a al garete, y si descubro que no puedo vivir sin Peeta, ¿Cómo podré seguir adelante?, de todas formas como podré seguir sabiendo que él esta noche está con Portia, no te mereces que esté contigo por despecho, ¿lo sabes no?.

- No puedo ayudarte con eso Katniss, tienes que decidirlo tú, por mi parte, no hay duda, no sé qué pasará, no creo que puedas estar conmigo por despecho, sé que me quieres, que somos amigos, no sé si es posible que haya algo más pero estoy dispuesto a probar, .

- ¿y si no te quiero, …. Ya sabes así?

- Entonces tendré un bonito recuerdo de mi amiga, ¿y si no te quiero yo… ya sabes ..Así? .

Es el momento tengo que tomar una decisión y lo sé, estoy en una encrucijada las circunstancias se dieron así, jamás pensé que dejaría a Peeta, ni en mis peores pesadillas, pero lo hice, hace un rato, Nada es para siempre, mi mensaje ya fue enviado, él está con Portia. Y ahora, el amor de mi niñez está aquí conmigo ofreciéndome la posibilidad de saber, si puedo cerrar la ventana definitivamente, si hay más puertas que abrir…. Y entonces mis dudas se acaban, no es por despecho, si hay algo que siento y Peeta fue quien me dejó en brazos de Hutcher, Portia le abrazó, besó su majilla y él no se apartó, yo también quiero saber.

- Entonces…le miro a los ojos y digo _**- **_tendré un bonito recuerdo de mi amigo.

Me levanto del sofá y tomo su mano, haciendo que se levante, con cuidado le acerco a mí, enlazo mis dedos tras su nuca acariciando su pelo y atrayéndole para besarle, mi cuerpo se curva contra él cuando juntamos los labios, es un beso suave tan distinto a los que tengo con Peeta, pero no puedo compararlos, este beso es distinto, el beso de quienes quieren conocerse, de quienes buscan sentir, es un beso adulto que busca complacer agradar al otro y disfrutar del momento, es como encontrar el pegamento que una mis trozos, disfruto de su calor, de su abrazo, es tan dulce como lo imaginó mi mente adolescente durante tantos años, los ojos de ese niño, llorando por su amiga en la gran pantalla, me hicieron llorar con ellos, ahora los labios del hombre en que se ha convertido, están disfrutando de mi beso y me hacen disfrutar con él, y esta vez no es ficción no es un papel que tenga que representar, es por mí, para mí, para nosotros.

Y dejo de pensar, mi lengua posee su boca con necesidad acaricio su espalda y gimo de placer cuando sus labios se separan de los míos y siento que besa mi cuello, mientras con sus dedos alcanza mi hombro y baja el tirante de mi vestido, primero el derecho, posando un beso en el hombro, luego el izquierdo que obtiene el mismo tratamiento, el vestido se desliza hasta mis pies, dejando al descubierto todo mi cuerpo, solo una lágrima escapa de mis ojos cuando me permito pensar una última vez en Peeta, esto lo preparé para él, y entonces me sumerjo en el olvido, en el deseo de las caricias de Hutcher, sus ojos me recorren de arriba a abajo provocándome calor, mi estómago se remueve inquieto, le deseo y el a mí, veo sus ojos oscurecidos antes de que su boca atrape mi pecho, y mordisquee mi pezón que se yergue al contacto, y me hace suspirar.

- Eres preciosa, Katniss, ¿estás segura de esto?, dime que lo estás_** - **_hay anhelo en su voz.

- No digas nada… estoy segura, si tu lo estás, solo hoy, esta noche estamos juntos. Ahora no hay nada má retiro su chaqueta, y comienzo a desabotonar su camisa, con dedos suaves acaricia mi torso haciéndome erizar la piel**- **Déjame verte, quiero probar tu piel.

Se despoja de la camisa que cae al suelo, y muerdo la piel de su cuello, acaricio sus hombros haciéndole gemir con mis caricias, mis manos alcanzan el cinturón y desabrocho los pantalones, que caen junto a la otra prenda, bajo la vista hasta su erección, que se nota insolente a través de la tela de su bóxer y le acaricio sin pudor. Con un ligero gruñido me besa apasionado, las manos se tornan urgentes, el deseo se enciende, en un segundo toda la contención que hasta ahora había en el aire se concentra en nuestros cuerpos que se pegan sin control. Aprieto sus nalgas empujándole contra mi pelvis y sintiendo su erección sobre la ligera tela que me cubre, levanto las piernas hasta rodear su cadera, él me toma en vilo sin dejar de besarme, sus manos fuertes en mis nalgas, envían corrientes de placer a mi entrepierna. Le deseo.

Caemos sobre el colchón y noto su peso sobre mí, en un instante se aparta para liberar su miembro, con un ligero movimiento, retira el tanga que protegía con dificultad mi sexo, y roza su carne con la mía, me arqueo sin poderlo evitar, buscando su contacto, sus labios recorren mi cuerpo dejando pequeños mordiscos en mi piel, su lengua explora insolente, cada centímetro de mi persona, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, dos dedos se introducen en mi haciéndome gemir, sintiendo la invasión, su lengua lame sin compasión el centro de mi carne, llenándome de electricidad, mi estómago se contrae por el deseo, acaricio su pelo acercando mis caderas a esa boca, que me atormenta, que me deja sin respiración, siento que me contraigo por dentro, cuando alcanzo el orgasmo y me dejo ir para él.

- Eres increíble - dice - te deseo - sin dejar de tocarme con sus dedos me besa profundo, me empuja hacia arriba para quedar en el centro de la cama, y sigue con su juego de caricias, mientras mis manos le atrapan a él, gruñe contra mi boca, y un gemido escapa de sus labios sobre los míos, haciéndolos vibrar, muevo mis manos arriba y abajo, a lo largo de su miembro, suave y duro a la vez.

- tómame - le pido, alarga la mano para coger un preservativo del cajón y se lo coloca son facilidad, le miro apoyándome en los codos, es perfecto, su cuerpo musculoso, y delgado, me resulta increíblemente deseable, se coloca entre mis piernas y me mira de nuevo pidiendo permiso, elevo las rodillas y sus manos toman las mías entrelazando los dedos y subiendo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, me besa al mismo tiempo que su virilidad entra en mí, un grito sofocado por su beso, vibra en mi garganta, noto sus embestidas amoldándose a mi carne, encendiéndome otra vez.

- Espera_**,**_ - le digo, me mira algo sorprendido - déjame sobre ti - con una sonrisa nos voltea dejándome a horcajadas sobre él ahora soy yo quien se mueve, en un vaivén rítmico que le hace gemir, noto su vello acariciando mi centro, sigo sin soltar sus manos, inclinada sobre él que besa mis pechos ahora cerca de su cara, la tensión en mi vientre va subiendo decibelios, se expande como una onda que me hace estremecer, grito cuando alcanzo el orgasmo, él vuelve a girarme, y me embiste con fuerza incitado por las contracciones de mi interior, que le llevan al límite, con un grito de placer se deja ir.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se unen sobre las sabanas blancas, las manos aun unidas respirando con dificultad, las sonrisas afloran en nuestras caras, en gesto de satisfacción, sale de mi y se retira la protección, la arroja a la papelera y aun respirando entrecortado, se apoya sobre un codo y me mira.- No pregunta nada, ambos lo sabemos, me besa en la sien, y me lleva entre las sábanas me envuelve en sus brazos, preparándonos para dormir.

En mi bolso, en otra habitación mi móvil silenciado vibra con desesperación, sin lograr hacerse oír.

* * *

**_charlotte8800_, no me odies ok? XD,_juliper22_, ya sabes como es Peeta siempre tan sobreprotector y tan leal.. pero habrá quien le de una colleja... ah y no me odies... mucho al menos ..._;MarEverdeen pues... lo siento lo siento... no me odies tu tampoco ... ok.. Besitos...muchas gracias por comentar... de verdad os lo agradezco muchísimo...  
_**

Bueno pues como siempre michas gracias a todos por leer y agregarme a favoritos y las alertas… me hace mucha gracia que casi todos sois lectores habituales de historias manga y en algunos casos esta es vuestra primera historia de THG en favoritos… a mi me encanta el manga… espero que sigáis leyendo.

**Pista: ojo a las palabras que usan ¿vale?  
**Espero haber conseguido expresar lo que ellos piensan, el por qué se acuesta con él después de lo de Peeta, no sé si la conversación entre ellos, lo dejará ver, pero ya sabéis si tenéis alguna duda no tenéis más que preguntar. Aunque subiré enseguida quiero terminar esta historia para concentrarme en la otra Besitos


	35. Confesiones y alianzas

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

_**Confesiones y alianzas**_

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**- Contesta, por favor, contesta - Cruzo los dedos esperando que Magde tenga éxito, pero no sucede nada, solo el buzón de voz con su voz artificial contesta al otro lado.**_

_**- Magde, déjalo, no marques de nuevo, no lo cogerá está con Hutch, es inútil, la he perdido, peor la he entregado sin luchar - meto mi cabeza entre las manos mesando mis cabellos. **_

_**- ¿Por qué la dejaste irse, Peeta?, ¿Por qué? Dame una explicación que no sea esa tontería de que con Hutcher estaría mejor, ella no estará mejor con nadie, ¿es que no lo entiendes?**_

_**- No puedo Magde, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo tú?**_

_**- Peeta, si no quieres que te patee ahora mismo vas a hablar conmigo, no me he pasado tres días con un aspirador quitando brillos de mi habitación por nada. ¿Cómo es posible que hay cambiado vuestra situación? ¿Cómo pasó Katniss llorando a mi lado sin siquiera verme? Que hacia Portia abrazada a ti, ¿que fue ese beso?. Empieza si no quieres que le pida a Héctor que te de una paliza y te mande al hospital.**_

_**Magde está cabreada, y preocupada, llegó poco después que yo, cuando me vio deshecho en el sofá le pidió a Héctor que se marchara, intentó consolarme, pero ahora no me dará tregua, tengo que hablar con alguien.**_

_**- Me la merecería créeme – contesto desolado, ojalá Javi me hubiese partido la cara aquel día en la facultad cuando le confesé mis planes para trabajar con Portia.**_

_**- Pues habla – no me deja otra opción.**_

_**- Portia,... me ha amenazado.**_

_**- No te creo tan cobarde como para no hacerle frente, ¿Qué mas hay?, dime.**_

_**Esta sentada frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados esperando que conteste.**_

_**- Amenazó, con hacer daño a Katniss.**_

_**- ¿A Katniss? .**_

_**- Si, estuve toda la noche con ella, intentando controlarla que no se acercara a ella, no me fiaba de tanta amabilidad, Dios Javi tenía razón ¿sabes? Él me avisó y fui un tonto por no hacerle caso antes, ahora no tiene solución.**_

_**- Peeta, en este mundo, menos la muerte, todo tiene solución.**_

_**- Entonces no la tiene porque hazme caso, ahora mismo estoy muerto, ¿sabes? cuando empezamos a salir, aquella noche ella me contó lo de sus padres y…. No sé si contarte, pero… qué más da, ya no importa el que tu lo sepas no la dañará más. Un chico intentó violarla, hubo un juicio, su tío lo llevó consiguió ocúltalo, pero no sé como Portia se enteró.-**_

_**- Dios - dice tapándose la boca.**_

_**- Cuando Hutch y ella volvían de bailar, ella le dijo al chico que tuviera cuidado con ella, que podría acusarle de intento de violación, que no sería buena publicidad para un actor.**_

_**- Que zorra... ¿y qué pasó?**_

_**- No podía creer lo que le había dicho, Katniss me miró, piensa que se lo conté yo.**_

_**- ¿y lo hiciste? **_

_**- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Jamás, traicionaría su confianza, jamás.**_

_**- ¿Y como es que ella no está aquí contigo? – pregunta con sarcasmo impregnando sus palabras, me lo tengo merecido.**_

_**- Cuando quise pedir explicaciones a Portia ella, me dijo que me vería el lunes en la editorial, que no faltara, no me podía creer su desfachatez, entonces la amenazó, me dijo que quería verme sufrir, cada día, que no se me ocurriera volver a verla, porque si no le haría algo peor.**_

_**- Pero ¿peor? ¿Qué puede ser peor que dejar su triste pasado al descubierto, que matar su felicidad ahora que la tenía contigo.**_

_**- No se Magde, solo espero poder descubrirlo, al principio yo tampoco creí que yo no fuese capaz de protegerla de cualquier amenaza, salí corriendo y la vi llorando abrazada a Hutch, yo se que ella siente algo por él, si vale fue su amor platónico de jovencita, pero él me confesó que le gustaba, que no se interpondría pero que…**_

_**- ¿Qué? Sigue por favor**_

_**- Que si la hacía sufrir él lo intentaría.**_

_**- Y encima se la pones en bandeja, Peeta ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos y te explicaste? **_

_**- Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Portia llego por detrás, y me hablo, me recordó todo el tiempo que había esperado para averiguar cosas de ella, el tiempo que había esperado para hundirme, me pregunto si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a que "alguien le hiciera más daño aun". Y me abrazó y me besó, y yo no puede moverme, y Katniss lo vio todo, y … y …. .**_

_**- Oh Peeta… ¿Y qué?.**_

_**- No pude, no pude arriesgarme, no me fio de lo que pueda hacer, creo realmente que está desquiciada, no era una amenaza baldía… estoy seguro, amenazó con que alguien más podría dañarla… y su seguridad está por encima de todo.**_

_**- ¿Y la dejarás pisotearte?**_

_**- Cuanto sea necesario, Katniss tiene que estar a salvo.**_

_**- Aun a costa de que se vaya con otro.**_

_**- A costa de lo que sea, yo la puse en esta situación, Portia quiere vengarse de mí, haré lo que sea para que no la toque, aunque me cueste no volver a verla. **_

_**- Y si ahora mismo¿ está con Hutcher?.**_

_**Me tapo la cara con las manos - No importa, solo quiero que sea feliz.**_

_**- Pero Peeta, ¿es que no piensas luchar, ¿no piensas hablar con ella?**_

_**- No he dicho eso, el lunes volveré al trabajo, pondré mi cabeza funcionar, ya se… tarde, pero cuando lo hago obtengo resultados, aunque no te lo creas - intento sonreir, pero solo consigo una mueca. - Voy a averiguar que trae Portia entre manos, y la voy a denunciar.**_

_**- ¿Y después?**_

_**- Después ya veremos, si Katniss sigue con Hutcher la dejaré en paz.**_

_**- ¿y si no? **_

_**- Hare todo lo posible para que vuelva a mí.**_

_**- ¿Sin importarte lo que haya podido pasar entre ellos?**_

_**- Para nada, nada es importante, aparte de verla feliz y a salvo se lo prometí, que la cuidaría y he faltado a mi promesa pero ya no más… la cuidaré aunque prefiera a otro, no tengo derecho a reclamar nada… yo … me lo busque.**_

_**- En fin, supongo que necesitarás mi ayuda, hay que trazar un plan.**_

_**- Gracias pero tengo que a hacerlo yo no puedo ponerte en peligro a ti.**_

_**- Oh vamos no seas tonto, Portia ni siquiera sabe que existo, yo te guardaré las espaldas, ya sabes, estaré con Katniss, la cuidaremos por ti, ah! Y habla con Javi, toda ayuda va a ser poca con esta serpiente, él parece que la conoce bien.**_

_**- Magde si acepto tu ayuda, tienes que hacerme un favor, ni una palabra a Katniss, vendría a buscarme y no quiero riesgos, da igual lo que haga o con quien esté, ah! . Y ni una palabra a Hutcher, el tampoco puede saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?.**_

_**- Pero Peeta….**_

_**- He dicho que no.**_

_**- De acuerdo, pero te advierto, en caso de emergencia, o en cuanto descubras algo hablaré.**_

_**- No, antes tendrá que consultarlo conmigo.**_

_**- Eres cabezón ¿Eh? **_

_**- Lo que quieras, pero son mis condiciones ¿aceptas?**_

_**- Hummm, que remedio, no me das otra opción.**_

Pov. Katniss

Me despierto, en la habitación de hotel, pero estoy sola en la cama, Hutcher dejo una nota en la mesilla.  
"Buenos días preciosa, he bajado a por algo de ropa para ti, no querrás volver a casa con el vestido de fiesta ¿no? . Vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas de ahí. Hutcher"

Es tan gracioso, ¿donde porras voy a ir?, este chico me hace sonreír, después de lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros, es una pena saber que no estoy enamorada de él. Es cierto sigo amando a Peeta, pero él ya no está, de todas formas, no siento haberme acostado con mi amigo, ahora puedo enfrentar la vida de otra manera, puedo enfrentarme a no verle más a saber que está con Portia ahora.

No sé qué va a pasar, no quiero saberlo, dejaré que el tiempo cure las heridas, haré como siempre he hecho, tragarme mi miedo, tragarme la tristeza y el dolor, y seguir adelante. Eso al menos si tengo que agradecérselo a él.

Nada será como antes, aunque ya no me quiera, aunque me haya cambiado por ella, jamás podré olvidar todo lo que me dio. No quiero sentir rencor, no quiero ser como Portia, no quiero venganza, tampoco voy a luchar, él la ha elegido, pero ahora no estoy sola, mis amigos me ayudarán, mi familia me ayudará, Peeta me ha dado mucho, si no fuera por él aun seguiría resentida con mi tío, y ahora no solo le tengo a él también tengo a Jane. Después de acostarme con Hutcher, me he dado cuenta de que lo que tuvimos no fue fingido no pudo haberlo hecho, ayer tuve sexo, solo por pasión, si, entre nosotros hay cariño, pero los dos sabemos que no hay amor, ahora se la diferencia porque Peeta me la mostró.

Le quiero, más que a nada, eso es seguro, le perdonaría todo en este momento si le volviera a ver, aunque no se si él podría perdonarme a mí, no importa, sé que lo daría todo porque el volviera a mirarme como cuando hacíamos el amor, o sólo como cuando éramos amigos.

Pero tengo que dejarle ir, ahora es de Portia, quizás siempre fue un poquito de ella, pero… si sólo volviera…. Me voy a la ducha y me quedo un rato sintiendo el agua caer sobre mi cabeza, despejándola, llevándose toda la amargura que sentí ayer, me coloco el albornoz y me seco el pelo, suspiro mirándome al espejo, en fin Katniss, la vida sigue, disfruta de ella mientras puedas. Y mañana Dios dirá.

Salgo del baño y me encuentro a Hutch esperándome con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días preciosa.

- Buenos días, caballero andante.

- Te conseguí ropa, espero haber acertado con tu gusto la talla la miré en el vestido.

- Seguro que es perfecta - digo tomando la bolsa que me tiende - saco un vaquero de tela bastante fina, y una sencilla camiseta blanca - me encanta pero no has gastado muchas neuronas ¿eh?.

- ja ja ja, lo reconozco, preferí ir a lo seguro, no puedes decir que no a unos Levis yuna camiseta blanca. ¿verdad? .

- Completamente de acuerdo, ¿y esto?

Se pone rojo cuando saco un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior, blanca de algodón.- Pues no se pensé que te gustaría, no llevabas mucho ayer, esto me pareció mas cómodo para moverte por la ciudad.

- Me acerco hasta él y le beso en la mejilla_** - **_Desde luego Hutch tu y yo somos almas gemelas, pero de verdad, me encanta y si, estaré más cómoda mientras te invito a comer, tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

- Katniss no hecho nada por ti - comenta algo serio.

- Si, me has traído toda esta ropa - digo sonriendo - y me has dado una noche maravillosa, como amigo y como amante.

Se está poniendo algo colorado - Bueno, no fue mi forma ideal, después de tu disgusto, preferiría haber llegado a ese punto de otra forma, pero, reconozco que estuvo genial.

- Si, nunca lo había hecho así, con un amigo.

Sonríe de vuelta - ni yo, con alguna amiga si; pero con un amigo…..

Le tiro la toalla que llevo en el pelo - estás tonto, chaval.

Se carcajea alegre. - Era broma, me alegra que seas mi amiga, me alegra que lo hayamos compartido, ¿y tú? ¿te arrepientes de algo?

- No, solo…ya sabes, el resto de la situación, pero ahora lo sabemos, ¿no? .

Se acerca para abrazarme y me besa en la nariz - si, aunque me hubiese gustado quesintiéramos distinto, me siento tan cómodo contigo, es como….

- ¿Como estar con un amigo?

- Exacto, pero mejor, con Alex no pienso acostarme, ja ja ja.

- Tu y yo somos parecidos ¿sabes? , congeniamos a la perfección.

- Entonces ¿con derecho a roce? - se ríe divertido.

- Ni de coña wapo, lo de ayer estuvo bien pero….

- Pero le sigues queriendo - su sonrisa ahora es de comprensión y asiento mientras me besa la frente - bueno no lo pienses más.

- Ya lo he pensado, si volviera a mi le perdonaría todo. Pero no voy a intentar recuperarle, tendría que decidirlo él.

- Dios Katniss eres increíble, después de todo, espero que Peeta abra los ojos, si realmente te merece, pero ¿y el? Le contarás lo que pasó anoche? .

- Si, nunca le voy a ocultar nada, ya ves lo que traen los secretos, quizás si entre nosotros no los hubiera habido desde el principio la historia habría sido diferente. Ahora nunca lo sabré. Pero tranquilo estaré bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro, aunque no te lo creas, es mucho lo que me ha dado, no voy a decir que lo esperaré eternamente, pero de momento me concentraré en mí, en terminar mis estudios, y después… - me encojo de hombros - será lo que tenga que ser.

- humm, - suena pensativo - tienes razón ¿sabes? Solo no te dejes caer, siempre puedes ir a vivir con tu tío, y nos llamaremos y nos veremos más veces, y incluso Alex volverá, creo que esa amiga tuya, le ha calado, quien sabe igual dentro de poco me veo acompañándole en el puente aéreo.

- Tranquilo no hará falta. Yo tengo un plan.

- ¿Un plan? ,

- Si, es algo que preparaba para Peeta, había pensado crear una especie de beca, con el nombre de mis padres, es una larga historia, pero la beca incluía lo suficiente para poder estudiar en cualquier país del mundo durante un año, si Prim la quiere será suya, como la he creado yo, puedo darla a quien quiera, el año que viene puede estudiar en Estados Unidos, donde ella elija, eso les dará tiempo para conocerse, y decidir si hay algo más.

Está boquiabierto - De verdad, ojala encuentres el hombre que te mereces, eres malditamente perfecta, por fuera, y por dentro.

- Bah, si tu también te metes en todos los charcos, ¿ves como somos parecidos? -Me doy la vuelta entrando al baño - Voy a vestirme, salgo enseguida.

- Ok , te espero en la otra habitación.

Más tarde, ya preparados, salimos a la calle, paseamos sin cuidado, no nos hace falta ocultarnos de nada, aunque me pareció ver a alguien haciendo fotos con una cámara, cuando se lo digo a él, sonríe, y dice

- ¿y qué más da? Ellos dirán lo que quieran, me basta con que nosotros sepamos la verdad.

Pasamos el resto del día recorriendo las calles de Madrid, tomando tapas, y haciendo lo que suelen hacer los amigos, más tarde Alex y Prim se unieron a nosotros en la Plaza Mayor, y juntos los cuatro compartimos las risas que faltaron la noche anterior.

* * *

**Este de regalo, iba a unirlos pero preferí al final ponerlo por separado… **

**Besitos y gracias por vuestro tiempo … no me mandéis rosas blancas jajaja…si puedo actualizaré esta noche otra vez... si no mañana.. ok?  
**

**Explicación, no soy una bruja mala… de verdad XD:** ¿porque en todas las historias la chica está dispuesta a perdonar la infidelidad del chico? bien seamos utópicas, esta historia la escribo yo y yo quiero que Peeta sea un cielo y le traiga al fresco lo que ha hecho Katniss con otro chico siempre que vuelva con él, admitiendo sus errores, porque él sabe que no habría pasado nada sin la petarda de su ex.; y de paso estamos corrigiendo sus defectos, porque el al principio es muy celoso peeero, de que sirve amar si no puedes perdonar, además ¿cómo pensabais que iba a quedarse embarazada y a no saber de quién era ¿por ciencia infusa?


	36. Regresando al presente

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

_**-Regresando al presente-**_

Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Peeta y yo terminamos, y desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver, he hablado con Jane sobre ello, no quiero que mi tío se entere ya veré la forma de decírselo, no quiero que le persiga con un cuchillo entre los dientes ni nada parecido, ella no deja de intentar convencerme para que le busque, para que le pida explicaciones, pero ya he dicho que no lo haré.

No puede creerse que Peeta tenga algo que ver, piensa que es todo muy raro, que tiene que haber algo más. Me encuentro mejor después de hablar con ella, me hace sentir algo de esperanza, pero ella no vio lo que yo vi. Ese abrazo y ese beso.

Prim no lo podía creer cuando le dije lo de la beca, el mes que viene se marchará, Alex estaba delante y pude ver como se iluminaban sus ojos ante la perspectiva de tenerla al menos en el mismo continente, aunque su trabajo le llevase de un lado a otro, no sería tan traumático conocerse. Me alegré por ellos, ambos sintieron mucho que no estuviera con Peeta pero no preguntaron, cosa que les agradecí, Hutcher no entró en detalles, pero dio a entender que intentaríamos arreglarlo, una mentira piadosa, conmigo claro, para evitarme explicar nada más. Pasado el tiempo quizás se lo contara, pero ahora, no. Ellos volvieron a L.A. Pero hablamos a diario, no puedo reprimirme y le pido que no se haga más tatuajes, que ya es suficiente, pero le encantan, en fin espero que sepa parar solo porque a este paso terminará pareciendo un mapamundi.

Mi tío y Jane tampoco pudieron quedarse. Y Javi me llama constantemente, aunque aun no creo que pueda hablar con él, no sé cómo contarle todo, porque el si pediría detalles y e intentaría convencer y no estoy preparada aun para oír lo que tenga que decirme.

Magde no deja de revolotear a mi alrededor, cuando le he conté lo de Hutch se puso triste, pero luego cuando se enteró de que solo seremos amigos, le cambio de golpe la cara y cuando le confesé que seguía amando a Peeta pensé que iba a levitar; creo que es igual que Jane, aun alberga esperanzas de que Peeta vuelva conmigo. Ella y Héctor se pasan el rato haciendo cábalas imaginar cómo era posible que Portia hubiese averiguado lo de Julián, otra posibilidad que dejara a Peeta fuera de la ecuación.

- Lo tengo. Dice Magde

- ¿Qué tienes? - Pregunto levantando la vista del libro que estoy leyendo – Pues suéltalo a ver si lo vas a ahogar… - le digo sacando a relucir mi sarcasmo.

- Se como lo hizo, sé como Portia se enteró – contesta ella emocionada y sin hacerme el mínimo caso.

- Oh - murmuro bajando de nuevo la vista para leer, no quiero seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Cómo que Oh? , lo tengo… escúchame – se siente a mi lado y me agita un poco.

Me obliga a dejar el libro, y a mirarla - ¡que me escuches! – demanda con autoridad - verás ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?, el padre de Portia tiene una editorial ¿no? Y las editoriales publican libros ¿no?.

- Si pero..

- Y ensayos

- Si pe…

- La sentencia que consiguió tu tío, no tenía precedente en este país, ¿cierto? - asiento con la cabeza no sé donde va.

- Seguro que se ha escrito algo sobre eso, y aunque hay protección de datos, es probable que el autor haya pedido alguna especie de permiso, aunque tus datos sean protegidos los de tu tío no, el no es menor de edad, el es un abogado famoso y hoy día nuestra vida está en la red. Estoy segura de que Portia lo encontró ahí. Debió solicitar lo que sea que encontrase para la editorial, y con la acreditación necesaria se hizo con el documento. ¿Qué? - me mira ante la cara que pongo.

- Estoy alucinada, tú de rubia tonta no tienes nada ¿eh? - se ha sonrojado un poco, me quedo pensativa - Hum, eso que dices es posible pero, qué podemos hacer con esos datos, Peeta está ahora con ella, no puedo acusarla, si él la quiere, solo me odiará.

- Katniss, no seas idiota, él te quiere a ti.

- ¡Si claro! por eso está con ella ¿no?.

- Bueno, eso de que está con ella lo dices tú, ¡vale si!, tú los viste juntos, pero si hay gato encerrado en lo tuyo ¿Por qué no puede haberlo también en esto?; y en todo caso si él se enterase… igual su pequeña Portia dejara de gustarle.

- He dicho que no le obligaré a volver conmigo y no voy a hacerlo, Magde, el tema queda zanjado.

- Vale, pero si cambias de opinión me avisas - dice y la veo marcharse a su habitación – desde luego el pobre Peeta carga con fama de cabezón pero no veas tu que tamaño gastas guapa…

Gruño ante su insinuación pero contesto a su invitación - Serás la segunda en enterarte, digo levantando una mano.

Se gira - ¿La segunda?

- Claro la primera seré yo - digo sonriéndole son sorna.

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_ **Portia ya ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre son sus tacones y su maquillaje, está disfrutando de machacarme día tras día, los demás no entienden cómo puedo aguantarlo, incluso su padre cuando está en la editorial le para los pies, pero a veces un padre cierra los ojos ante la crueldad de sus hijos.**_

_ **No sé por dónde empezar a investigar, en realidad la tengo encima todo el día no me deja moverme a ningún sitio y sigo sin tener ninguna pista, he hablado con Javi, al menos me ha ahorrado el tener que oírle decir, ¡te avisé! él no es como Magde él si está realmente preocupado por la amenaza de Portia, claro que me dice que en algún momento tendré que dejarlo, que no puedo seguir siempre así, pero sé que le tengo de mi lado, tenemos que pensar en cómo puede ayudarme el que él también conozca a Portia, si solo Marvel siguiera siendo mi amigo podría pedirle su ayuda, pero es inútil, Portia le ha dejado y también con crueldad innecesaria, además delante mío y ahora él piensa que el culpable he sido yo, no puede darse cuenta de lo que estoy pasando.**_

_ **Solo mis contacto con Magde me devuelven un poco la alegría, sé que Katniss no está con Hutch, no sé qué pasó esa noche pero, ni ella me lo cuenta ni yo se lo he preguntado, la verdad es que no me importa lo más mínimo con tal de que ella esté bien y lo mejor de todo, se que ella aun me quiere y que está dispuesta a perdonarme pese a todo, nunca jamás lo hubiese imaginado incluso después de ver a Portia a mi lado y aun pensando que soy culpable de todo está dispuesta a perdonarme si vuelvo a ella, mi chica no tiene ni un gramo de maldad en su cuerpo , noto que dije MI CHICA, sin pensar, ahora no puedo desfallecer, tengo que averiguar que está tramando esta bruja y tengo que hacerlo pronto no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo para volver con mi niña, cuanto más tiempo pase más me costará convencerla.**_

_**De camino a mi casa otra buena noticia, ¿es mi día de suerte o que?.**_

_**- Hola Magde, ¿ha pasado algo? - la escucho a través del móvil está hablando bajito, Katniss debe estar en casa. **_

_**- No todo está bien, escucha se como lo hizo.**_

_**Me cuenta una retahíla de especulaciones, pero que puede tener sentido - Magde, para, y dime como podemos comprobar que eso es verdad?.**_

_**- Mirando el disco duro de su ordenador. **_

_**- Genial y ¿Qué hago se lo pido? porque no esperarás que yo sepa como porras sacar todos esos datos que me estás contando.**_

_**- Pero si es fácil**_

_**- Si claro fácil para ti que se te da genial la programación, pero yo…. Tengo mis limitaciones.**_

_**- Vale hacemos una cosa, podrías desmontar …..**_

_**- No, para, no puedo desmontar nada. **_

_**- Vale y quien se encarga de llamar a reparaciones.**_

_**- Pues no se seguro que si es un trabajo lo suficientemente simple me lo darán a mí, Portia me tiene haciendo le fotocopias y llevándole café a todo el mundo, no me deja revisar ni un contrato aunque todos incluido su padre están hasta el gorro de verse sobre cargados.**_

_**- Vale tengo una idea, mañana quedamos en el metro y hablamos, para detallar un plan, ya sabes en la línea de cruce sabes que hay una tienda de posters, pues allí. Voy a pasarte un virus.**_

_**- Pero se destruirá la información.**_

_**- Tranquilo no va a pasar solo es un virus que simula borrar la información, pero es nuevo lo he inventado yo para, ya sabes si tengo que hacer chantaje a Héctor o necesito que…. Ejem, ejem venga a casa más rápido algún día.**_

_**- Vale y como funciona.**_

_**- Te envío un correo, con un archivo adjunto para el director o el asesor, algo que parezca importante, ella tiene ínfulas de grandeza. No te dejará ni acercarte a esa información si supone que es importante. Tú te haces el tonto, y esperas a que te pida que se lo reenvies, tranquilo el virus salta a las veinticuatro horas, ella solo verá propaganda, se cabreará pero no dirá nada.**_

_**- ¿Seguro?**_

_**- Hazme caso lo tengo controlado, cuando quiera pasar el antivirus la cosa irá a peor, pueden pasar dos cosas que te mande llevarlo a reparar, con lo cual ¡es mío!, que te mande tirarlo a la basura con lo cual ¡también es mío!. **_

_**- Pero tendrás que venir hasta aquí.**_

_**- Tranquilo, sé cuando comenzará a actuar estaré preparada, solo tenemos que coordinarnos.**_

_**- Uff eres un puto genio del mal, Magde. No sé porque no te contrata la CIA. **_

_**- Ya les dije que no, que quería vivir mi vida. Ja ja ja. **_

_**- No sé cómo te soporto – le digo sonriendo con algo de alivio por primera vez desde que todo pasó.**_

_**- Porque te quiero y quiero a Katniss y os ayudaré a desenmascarar a Portia y si lo que pienso es cierto, esa va directa a la cárcel. **_

_**- Ojala tengas razón - Le digo colgando con disimulo,**_

_**Peeta no ha notado una mirada fría enla nuca, unos ojos pardos se clavan en él sin dar tregua, con profundo odio, nunca satisfecho.**_

_**Pov Portia**_

_**Humm, no se esto no va como pensaba, algo pasa, esta fingiendo, finge estar hundido pero hay algo que aun le da esperanzas, no puedo consentirlo, no creo quela esté viendo, además ella se fue con el otro chico, él no puede perdonarle es. ¿O sí? ¿ realmente la ama tanto como para perdonarle que se acostara con otro? . A mí no me perdono, claro las circunstancias son diferentes, pero ¿y ella? ¿Podrá perdonarle a él?, le vio conmigo, maldita sea, ¿por qué sonríe a hora? No debería tener ningún motivo para sonreír, debería prohibirle usar el móvil.**_

_**Agg otra vez, deja de sonreír, pienso, no lo soporto, me giro en la silla y reviso mi correo, tendría que estar allí. Y está, con una gran sonrisa, abro el mensaje, bien, dos semanas, solo ese tiempo y Peeta aprenderá. Y la niñata aprenderá, lo mío no era un farol, ya me da igual el trato que hice con Peeta de no hacerle daño y me da igual porque, los tratos están para romperlos, no he "trabajando" para que ella se vaya de rositas.**_

_**Conecto la radio y parece que suena mi canción. **_

_**Que mas me da Pignoise**_

_Que más me da romper este silencio __  
__Se que todos me odiáis, arded en el infierno (x2) __  
__Que más me da tener error o acierto __  
__Pues me gusta ganar si pierdo estoy contento __  
__Quiero volar sentirme como el viento __  
__No parar de gritar, tirarme por el suelo. __Y trepar por las paredes de mi gran soledad __  
__Resistir como un valiente contra la adversidad __  
__Y perder ya los papeles que me puedan quedar __  
__Que me puedan quedar. __Que más me da caer al agujero __  
__Si aunque me vaya mal yo nunca desespero __  
__Que más me da que me señalen con el dedo __  
__Pues al final siempre hago lo que quiero __  
__Que más me da romper este silencio __  
__Se que todos me odiáis, arded en el infierno. __  
_

_**Recordatorio, introducción, ahora estamos en "tiempo real":**_

_**Pov. Noelia **_

_Me tapo con las mantas cuando Magde entra en mi habitación, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_- Hummm si, perfectamente, solo que ayer no dormí mucho, estuve estudiando hasta tarde - mentira cochina._

_- ¿Estás segura? – pregunta con voz preocupada - últimamente estás muy rara.__**  
**__- Segura, no te preocupes, solo intentaré dormir un rato._

_- De acuerdo, sé que no quieres contármelo, pero ya sabes si me necesitas, vivo aquí al lado. Ok?__**  
**__Oigo que va a cerrar la puerta y digo - Gracias Magde, de verdad que estaré bien.__La puerta de la calle se cierra, y me quedo sola en casa, me doy la vuelta y me quedo mirando al techo con la vista perdida.__**  
**__Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar...__**  
**__-_

**Pov. Katniss**

**... que en la estúpida conferencia.**

**Tremendo lío en el que estoy metida, 22 años, sin terminar la carrera, sin familia a quien acudir, mi tío aunque nos hemos reconciliado vive fuera del país y si se entera de lo que está pasando se sentirá muy defraudado, yo me quede para vivir con mi novio, ¡Dios! hace ya casi tres semanas que hemos cortado, me he acostado con Hutch que hasta hace muy poco era un completo desconocido aunque ahora somos amigos y estoy embarazada o eso al menos dicen los cuatro test que tengo escondidos bajo mi colchón, no se cómo ha pasado, tomo la píldora hace un año, con Hutch además usamos protección pero si la píldora ha fallado pudo hacerlo lo demás… no entiendo nada y como resultado mis esquemas se han roto no sé de quién es el niño.**

**Tengo tanto sueño, pero no puedo dormir, las nauseas me atormentan constantemente, un nuevo arrebato de nauseas se apoderar de mí. Salgo corriendo hacia el baño sin poderlo evitar y me sorprendo al comprobar que aun se puede seguir vomitando cuando no tienes nada en el estómago. Cierro la tapa del Wc y me rindo a la realidad, no puedo remediarlo rompo a llorar, que haré ahora? ¿Y si el niño es de Peeta? Pero ¿y si es de Hutch?. ¿Pero porque todo tiene que pasarme a mí?.**

**La puerta del baño se abre y la figura de Magde se recorta en el cerco, no se ha marchado, solo fingió que se iba y dando un portazo y se quedó esperando verme salir. **

**- Bien Katniss, ¿hablarás conmigo? o ¿tendré que tomar alguna decisión drástica para que comas y vuelvas a ser persona?. Dime qué te pasa o me obligarás a llamar a tu tío.**

**- No puedes amenazarme Magde.**

**- Lo siento, no debí decir eso - dice repentinamente triste al verme llorar, se agacha junto a mí y me rodea con su brazo. - Vamos cuéntame que te pasa, esto no es por Peeta porque ya has tomado una decisión, estabas bien hasta hace tres días, te pasas el tiempo encerrada en el baño, no quieres salir de la habitación y francamente tu aspecto es lamentable. Comienzo a pensar que tantas visitas al baño se deben a que estás embarazada, ja ja ja.**

**Me quedo mirándola a los ojos y rompo a llorar sin poder remediarlo.**

**- Dios mío - exclama acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho y soportando mis lágrimas - lo estás.**

**Me levanta con cuidado y me lleva al salón.**

**- Espera, túmbate aquí, me tapa con una pequeña manta - te prepararé un té, cuando vuelve con la taza humeante me la acerca y se sienta a mi lado - Bueno, analicemos la situación.**

**No puedo ocultar una sonrisa, mi Magde, la analista de datos, la programadora, siempre tan metódica, **

**- vamos por partes - la oigo decir.**

**- Si , como dijo Jack el Destripador – comento intentando sonreír aunque en realidad me encuentro como una de sus víctimas.**

**- ja ja , muy graciosa, a ver, ¿Cuanto hace que no tienes el periodo?.**

**- No sé, quizás tengo un retraso de unas dos semanas pero no estoy segura.**

**- Pero ¿Como que no puedes estar segura?.**

**- Pues ya sabes el viaje, los nervios, lo del estreno, no sé, se me fue de la cabeza.**

**- Y, ¿es de Peeta?**

**La miro sin decir nada.**

**- Katniss ¿usaste protección con Peeta? **

**- Si, bueno ya sabes yo tomo la píldora, esa es mi protección.**

**- ¿y con Hutcher? **

**- SI, usamos protección "extra".**

**- ¿Y como si puede saberse estás embarazada?.**

**- Eso quisiera saber yo.**

**- A ver Magde, piensa, piensa; el preservativo puede fallar, el porcentaje es bajo pero….; pero la píldora es más segura un 99% decima arriba o abajo. Pero ¿lo dos? . Espera voy por mi ordenador.**

**Se levanta corriendo y regresa enseguida con su portátil. - A ver, - la oigo murmurar sola - Píldora, protección, eficacia, tatattata… - está leyendo - tatatata….. Hum, Katniss….. **

**- ¿ Has encontrado algo?.**

**- Pues, no se igual… si. Cuándo estuviste enferma, en Los Angeles, tomaste alguna medicina? .**

**- Claro, me recetaron penicilina para la garganta, y me inyectaron algo en la vena cuando estuve en el hospital creo que tenía una potente infección alguna bacteria creo.**

**- ups, pues ya está. Para un virus no te dan antibiótico. **

**- ¿Cómo que ya está? .**

**- El antibiótico, anula los efectos de la píldora, o los reduce mucho, si además te metieron algo más fuerte directo a la sangre... la cagaste, ¿no te preguntaron? ¿no te dijeron nada? .**

**- Llegue inconsciente, no se igual a mi tío pero como estaba nervioso, que quizás ni reparó. Y ya sabes, él es ahora como mi padre, no tenía porque saber que tomaba la píldora, cuando el médico me la recetó, no estábamos muy unidos. Entonces ¿es de Peeta?.**

**- Pues, verás, no puedo estar segura, lo mismo pudo fallara la otra protección y si estabas algo vulnerable.**

**- ¿estoy embarazada y no puedo saber quién es el padre? - creí que me moría.**

**- Tranquila, cálmate, se puede saber, pero necesitarás una ecografía, con ella te dirán cuantas semanas tienes y solo hay que contar, no todas las mujeres son iguales, no todas tienen mareos ni malestar, ni con el mismo tiempo.**

**- Dios, ¿y que hago?**

**- Lo primero pedir cita con el médico, él te dirá que pruebas hacer, después tienes dos opciones, hablar con los chicos o esperar a estar segura.**

**- Si es Hutcher, lo tengo claro, solo le haré parte de la vida del niño, compartiremos la custodia será difícil, por la distancia, pero si es de él, tengo que decírselo.**

**- ¿y si te pide algo más?.**

**- El sabe que no puedo darle más, solo somos amigos, y él tiene derecho a su vida. Solo que espero que no le cause problemas, pero él y yo nos entendemos creo que no habrá problema.**

**- ¿y si es de… Peeta? **

**- Bueno... El está con Portia….**

**- Que no, pesada que no está con ella.**

**- ¿a no? Pues si no está con ella, será que pasa de mí, con lo cual, estamos en las mismas, pero tranquila, si es de Peeta también lo sabrá.**

**- ¿y si quiere ver al niño? **

**- Lo verá, pero sin Portia, no pienso dejarla acercarse ni a cien kilómetros, que venga a verlo a casa cuando quiera, pero sin ella. **

**- Pero te pedirá la custodia, querrá llevarlo con él por temporadas.**

**- Ni de coña, aceptará mis condiciones o mi tío le fulminará. Ya sabes que es capaz de todo. Le quiero mucho Magde, pero lo principal sería nuestro hijo y eso está por encima de él y de mí. Y Portia no le tocará.**

**- Uff, menudo papelón tenemos.**

**- ¿Cómo que tenemos? ¿tú también estás embarazada? - sonrío.**

**- No, pero no pensarás que voy a dejarte sola, el papelón es para las dos. ¡A mis brazos! - me dice estrechándome junto a ella - Héctor y yo seremos los padrinos, ya verás cuando le diga que va a ser tío, le encantan los niños, venga estaremos bien. ¿y con tu tío que hacemos? .**

**- Pueees… no sé, con mi tío prefiero esperar, primero hablaré con Jane, y cuando ya sepamos algo más seguro, se lo diré.**

**- Perfecto, ya tenemos un plan**

**- Magde, quiero pedirte otra cosa.**

**- Lo que quieras mamá.**

**Sonrío - No me llames así, tonta - me pongo seria - Se que sigues en contacto con él; no me mires con esa cara, tu siempre estás maquinando para que volvamos, creo que no me cuentas nada para que no me sienta dolida, y yo lo entiendo, pero necesito pedirte que no le digas nada, aun, quiero decírselo yo llegado el caso. Y si es de Hutcher….**

**- Deja no lo pienses más, ¿cuándo vas a decírselo?**

**- A Hutch en cuanto pueda contactar con él, le dejaré claro que lo más probable es que no sea suyo, pero igual él necesita pensar en ello con más tiempo si no quiere hacerlo público lo aceptaré… . A Peeta… no sé, en cuanto encuentre fuerzas para llamarlo, si no quiere quedar conmigo le mandaré un mail. No es la forma adecuada pero... si no queda más remedio, lo haré.**

**- En fin, cielo, me tengo que ir a clase, pero me pasaré por la farmacia para pedirte algo con que calmar el malestar, ¿vale?. Metete en la cama y descansa, te veo en la comida ¿Qué te apetece?.**

**- Ahora nada, y si cocinas tu, menos. Ja ja ja.**

**- Mira la graciosita, al menos está animada. Vale chino, arroz, no creo que el arroz te siente muy mal.**

**- De acuerdo, arroz… Magde, muchas gracias, eres como una hermana para mí, no se cuando ha pasado, pero de verdad te siento así.**

**- Tranquila, yo también te veo así, verás como juntas lo arreglamos ¿ok? .**

**- ok - Me besa en la mejilla y se va, dejándome cavilar sobre toda la situación, me doy cuenta de que ni por un momento he pensado en deshacerme de él, no quiero marcar la vida de nadie, si ellos no quieren saber nada, no importa será mío y punto, no tengo problemas económicos y el apoyo de mis amigos. No creo que sea quien sea el padre me rechace, espero que no sea así. Pero… si no es de Peeta…**

**Me levanto en otra rápida visita al baño, ahora saco fuera el té. Dios creo que voy a morirme, ¿y esto es normal? , uffff, ojala Magde encuentre algo en la farmacia.**

**Y lo encontró, Vaya si lo encontró.**

**- Katniss, mira que tengo.**

**- SI un test de embarazo, yo tengo cinco iguales.**

**- Igual que este no**

**- ¿Y que tiene de especial, este? **

**- Pues que aunque no es como hacerte la prueba, no solo indica si te has quedado embarazada o no, sino que también muestra las semanas que tienes de embarazo hasta más de cinco. Al Menos podrás quitarte esa duda son hablar con los chicos. **

**- Magde ¿estás segura?**

**- Pues claro, lo recordé por una amiga que se hizo esta prueba, venga al baño.**

**Me voy al baño para hace la prueba de marras, cuando termino dejo el cacharrito en el lavabo, y llamo a Magde.**

**- Magde, me da miedo verlo sola, por favor puedes pasar.**

**- Tranquila yo te acompaño.**

**Cuando pasa el tiempo establecido, casi no me atrevo a mirar, - Magde por favor míralo tú. Ella se acerca a la prueba y pregunta.**

**- ¿Cuánto hace que te acostaste con Josh?**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis comentais y seguis esta historia. **charlotte8800** tranquila que todo el mundo va a recibir su merecido XD, soy muy vengativa ... jajaja - **Juliper22**. En realidad cuando escribí esta historia... pues creo que si le di al chico parte del caracter de Peeta inconscientemene XD y aunque en mi historia competía Josh con Gaspard Ulliel (el chico Chanel, que sinceramente y no me mateis .. yo lo elegiría ... esa pequeña cicatriz en la cara me vuelve loca) pues... había competencia (pero todo el mundo prefería a Jorge jajaja ese era el objetivo...) con Peeta todo es más fácil porque es Peeta que narices... y en el fondo le pone los cuernos con el mismo jajajaja... por que el actor y el personaje ahora están unidos en la memoria colectiva... ¿no?

Mar Wapa... espero no subir demasiado rápido y que ya te deje respirar la chica de intercambio ... y Sil... lo siento pero necesito subir prontito...

besos os quiero...

Y bien, por favor dejadme ser un pelín capulla… y dejarlo aquí prometo subir rápido ok?


	37. Charlas Pendientes

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas. - La pelicula El fuego de la Rebelión - es En llamas - obvio ¿no?  
**_

* * *

_**Charlas pendientes  
**_

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Cuando pasa el tiempo establecido, casi no me atrevo a mirar,_

_- Magde por favor míralo tú. Ella se acerca a la prueba y pregunta._

_- ¿Cuánto hace que te acostaste con Hutcher?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Pues… algo más de dos semanas.

- Puesss, ya tenemos ganador – suelta Magde con entusiasmo y dejándome el corazón en la boca - Se llama Peeta y está enamorado de ti. Mira marca más de tres, el niño es suyo, Katniss.

No sé qué decir, por un lado estoy contenta, pero por otro, él y yo... - El no está enamorado de mi Magde.

- Bueno dejémoslo, porque vamos a empezar otra vez y va a dar igual lo que te diga, lo que importa ¿Cuándo vas a contárselo? , ahora ya sabes que es suyo y no tienes que esperar, que te acompañe él a las pruebas, estará encantado ya verás.

- No vayas tan rápido, déjame pensar antes que hacer, ¿vale?

- Vale, pero no tardes mucho ¿eh? . Ese niño, necesita un padre y ese es el mismo hombre que necesita su madre, ya está bien de tonterías.

Sonrío y me voy a descansar a mi cuarto después de despedirme de ella .Cuando llego a mi habitación y me meto en la cama, el móvil vibra con un mensaje.

- Hola preciosa, conecta el ordenador anda que tengo que darte una notica.

- Ufff, "H", y yo a ti, - pienso, con un esfuerzo me levanto de la cama y cojo mi portátil, intento arreglarme un poco, recogiéndome el pelo, me pellizco las mejillas y me muerdo los labios para darles algo de color, antes de conectar el Skipe.

Abro el portátil y me enfrento a la mirada de mi amigo.

- Hola Katniss, no te pregunto cómo estás, te veo, horrible.

- Gracias Hutch, yo también te quiero - contesto con sarcasmo, peror le entiendo no debo verme muy bien.

- No, en serio que te pasa, tienes ojeras y estás muy demacrada.

- Oh, llevo unos días algo enferma, pero ya estoy algo mejor.

- Joder, pues no se cómo estabas cuando te sentías peor – dice preocupado

- Venga dejemos de hablar de mi ¿Qué tienes que contarme?

Hutcher se anima de inmediato - Acabó, la promoción en España, en una semana estoy de vuelta, y casi está a punto de comenzar el rodaje de Fuego de Rebelión.

- Oh, Oh,OH claro Jen – le digo emocionada por él y porque ahora sé que no es padre de mi hijo, eso simplifica mucho las cosas.

- Sip, Jen, ¿sabes las fotos que nos sacaron juntos en Madrid?. Creo que la pusieron algo celosa.

- Oh, cuanto me alegro, - de verdad que estoy muy contenta por él

- Venga, escúpelo, vaquera, ¿o en serio no me vas a contar que te pasa? -

- Verás – puedo contárselo.

- ¿te has arrepentido, y quieres que tengamos derecho a roce? - Bromea, pero lo que quiere saber en realidad es si me he arrepentido de estar con él esa noche.

- No seas tonto, no es eso - sonrío

- ¿entonces que?, vamos Kat dime que pasa.

- yo, yo, estoy embarazada.

- ¿Qué? – se ha puesto muy serio de repente, son esa adorable mueca de sorpresa que pone su personaje en la primera película.

- Oh, pues que yo sepa no paso nada raro pero, me eso quiere decir que, o Peeta o yo, ¿podemos ser padres? – pregunta bastante tranquilo para una noticia de este calibre

- No - digo cabizbaja - aunque para saberlo al 100% necesito hacerme pruebas, el padre es Peeta. Tengo más de tres semanas, el tiempo seguro me lo dirá el médico

- Oh claro, vosotros erais pareja más tiempo.

- Solo era yo la que usaba protección y eso fue lo que falló, los antibióticos cuando estuve en LA.

Se queda pensativo un segundo y muy serio me ofrece su ánimo – Kat, si tú estás contenta todo está bien… me alegro y … en el fondo si fuese mío… no me habría importado, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Y te apoyaré en lo que pueda.

- Lo sé, y si estoy contenta… bueno si ya sabes su padre siguiera conmigo sería mejor pero… estoy bien y además ¡te nombraré su tío honorario!. Jaja.

- Perfecto me encantará cuidar a mi sobrino.

- Eres un encanto, serás un padre fenomenal, espero que algún día y ya sabes mi nueva filosofía, mañana, ya se verá. Te quiero mucho "H".

- Y yo a ti princesa, no pasará nada, cuídate mucho y cuida de tu hijo, te necesita sana y por favor… habla con Peeta ¿a que aun no lo has hecho? – pregunta seguro de la respuesta.

- No pero lo haré en cuanto pueda y tranquilo, lo cuidaré y tú tienes que prometerme estar bien, ¿vale? Tenemos que saber si la chica de tu vida es JEN.

- Te veo pronto ¿vale?

- Vale -

Cuando cuelgo respiro tranquila, en fin solo me queda hablar con Peeta esto será mucho más difícil, si no coge mis llamadas, en fin tendré que ir a buscarle a su trabajo, en algún momento tendrá que salir, entonces no le quedará más remedio que hablar conmigo, sólo espero que Portia no esté, no me apetece nada ver cómo están juntos.

.

.

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**Vale, ya tengo claro que haremos, Javi tiene un amigo que trabaja en una tienda de informática, por si no se fía de mi para arreglar lo del ordenador, en unos días recibirá el virus, antes necesitaré que el chico se entreviste con el jefe, mañana es el día ideal, tiene cita con él a las doce; Portia estará fuera toda la mañana, es mi único respiro en la semana, haremos que se estropeen un par de ordenadores, solo el suyo la haría sospechar, también el de su padre y entonces él mismo tendrá a quien llamar.**_

_**Hemos revisado el plan veinte veces al menos y seguro que puede resultar.**_

_**- Hola Magde, saludo a mi amiga.**_

_**- Hola… - parece algo preocupada, como que le da vueltas a algo.**_

_**- Pasa algo ¿Katniss está bien? - asiente - ¿y tú estás bien? **_

_**- Si, si, todo perfecto, le estoy dando una vuelta más, ya sabes, soy perfeccionista.**_

_**- Oh, bien ¿Cómo está mi niña?, aun tengo esperanzas? .**_

_**- Claro tonto aunque deberías hablar con ella, sigue pensando que estás con Portia y no hay quien la saque de esa idea y con Javi no quiere hablar, así que cuanta más prisa nos demos mejor. - Hay algo de ansiedad en su voz -**_

_**- Claro, mañana, a las doce, llega Martín, a las diez necesito los virus, para activar el de su padre en veinticuatro horas y el de Portia en cuarenta y ocho junto con el mío, pensarán que el jefe se descargó algo por error y contagio varios ordenadores, normalmente él solo nos envía correos a nosotros dos.**_

_**- Ok perfecto mañana lo tendrás en cuanto lo hayas enviado avísame, bueno mejor envíame una copia oculta, así controlo mejor.**_

_**- De acuerdo, eso lo puedo hacer. **_

_**- Suerte, o mierda o lo que se diga en estos casos.**_

_**- si….. - se da la vuelta para irse y la paro - Magde espera - la abrazo - Gracias, gracias por todo.**_

_**- No es nada, tonto, además soy vuestra niñera, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quién cuidaría de vosotros si no? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pov. Katniss

Tengo una llamada pendiente, esto es importante, tengo que hablar con Jane, con mano temblorosa, marco las teclas, gracias a Dios acerté con la hora, su rubia cabeza aparece en el ordenador.

- Hola Katniss, ¿estás bien? .

- Jo, tan mala pinta tengo? Acabo de hablar con Hutcher y me dijo lo mismo.

- Pues tenía razón, ¿estás enferma?

- Casi, pero no.

- ¿Cómo que casi? .

- Jane ¿mi tío está cerca?.

- No, él aun está trabajando, ¿Por qué?

- Estoy embarazada – así sin anestesia, a la pobre Jane parece que va a darle un ataque, abre los ojos como platos y se le corta la respiración

- ¿Qué?... de Peeta ¿no? - sonríe un poco reponiéndose del shock y con esperanza en los ojos - ese chico volverá corriendo a por ti en cuanto se entere, ¿lo sabe? ¿verdad? .

- Aun no? – contesto fríamente, porque todos están convencidos de que me quiere si eso fuese cierto ya lo habría hecho y no pienso obligarle con un hijo… no quiero que sea así.

- ¿y que esperas para decírselo?

- Pues, espero primero poder quedar con él, no contesta mis llamadas, estoy cansada, llevo al menos tres noches sin pegar ojo, y no tengo nada en el estómago.

- Tienes que hablar con él, aunque ¿Cómo pasó?

- Pues antibióticos y píldora no hacen buenas migas…

- Oh, aun tendrá que hacerte pruebas ¿no?

- si, creo que un montón.

- ¿y cuando se lo dirás a tu tío?

- Primero quiero asegurarme de todo, ya sabes.

- ¿y porque me lo cuentas a mi?.

- Porque confío en ti, y cuando llegue el momento de decírselo necesitaré ayuda.

- Me pones en un compromiso Katniss, no me gusta ocultar cosas a Haymitch – No había caído en eso, si él se entera no sé cómo va a tomarlo, ¿Cómo habría sido poder hablarlo con mi madre?

- Solo dame unos días y se lo contaré, ¿vale?.

- Hummm, de acuerdo, pero no sé qué va a pensar, ha pasado de no verte casi a volver a tenerte y ahora, resulta que su sobrina y su novio le van a hacer que ¿tio abuelo?

- Pues creo que sí…. - espero que el cabreo se le pase pronto.

- Seguro, aunque con Peeta no se si va a ser igual.

- Ja, pues si quiere meterse con él tendré que preguntarle cómo es que en el hospital no me avisaron de los riesgos, de las medicinas que me pusieron, porque si a mi no me dijeron nada imagino que fue a él.

- Oh, Dios, ahora recuerdo – dice ella llevándose las manos a la boca - pero él pensó que usabais otro tipo de protección imagino, no es que no supiera que… ya sabes, Peeta y tú … en realidad creo que no pensó la cosa demasiado a fondo. Y sinceramente, estábamos tan preocupados por las pesadillas que yo tampoco. Me siento responsable, perdona cielo.

- No hay nada que perdonar, en el fondo me alegro sé que es pronto pero, si no vuelvo a tener a Peeta al menos tendré una parte de él.

- Entonces ya has decidido tenerlo.

- Por supuesto, no es que me sienta muy "maternal" ya sabes, pero…, no podría deshacerme de él, es parte de mí y de Peeta.

- Bien, llámame pronto y cuéntame cómo va todo cuando quieras hablarlo con él iremos a verte o mejor ven a vivir con nosotros en ese tiempo y aquí estaré para ayudarte con tu tío.

- Gracias Jane, te quiero, cuídate.

- Eres tu quien necesita cuidados, por favor habla con él, habla con Peeta, lo antes posible, no puedo creerme que su forma de mirarte fuera fingida, Katniss, nadie puede mirar con tanta adoración a alguien si el sentimiento no es REAL. Un beso , te quiero ahora eres también mi familia.

Cuando cuelgo, me doy cuenta de la decisión que he tomado, no puedo evitar llevar una mano a mi vientre, allí está, parte de Peeta y parte de mi, inesperado, imprevisto pero aun así..., es de los dos.

Hago un último intento de localizar a Peeta, y de nuevo no hay señal, decidido, mañana por la tarde, me planto en su oficina. Me levanto de la cama, y me paro un momento, porque la habitación gira ligeramente, uff, esto lo pasaría mejor con él a mi lado, pero no quiero que vuelva conmigo solo por el niño, quiero que vuelva por mí y pienso dejárselo muy claro.

Me doy una ducha y me pongo un pijama limpio, me encuentro algo mejor, intento comer algo pero por algún motivo mi cuerpo solo pide patatas fritas, hummm con sabor a jamón, no es posible que tenga antojos ya ¿no?.

Cuando Magde llega con Héctor, los dos me encuentran muerta de risa viendo la tele.

- ¿a qué se debe tanta alegría pregunta Héctor? ¡Ah! y enhorabuena ya me dijo Magde. ¿estás mejor? .

- Bueno algo mejor - le tomo de la mano que me extiende y le acerco al sofá - Venid sentaos conmigo, La Vida de Brian es lo mejor para levantar el humor. - Héctor sonríe mientras Magde se va ala cocina a por algo que tomar, - ¿entonces te gustará ser el padrino?.

- Me encantará, dice él con una sonrisa - y si tienes razón esta película es lo mejor.

- ¿Sabes Héctor?

- ¿Qué?.

- No te haces una idea de cómo me gusta teneros aquí, sin vosotros estaría tan sola.

- Tranquila - me dice besándome en la frente - siempre estaremos para ti.

No me importó lo más mínimo cuando Magde quiso ver la película desde el principio, hacía tanto que no me reía, comimos palomitas, y patatas, y curiosamente esa noche me sentí mucho mejor arropada por el calor de mis amigos, cuando me voy a la cama el sueño se apodera de mí, cuantos días llevaba sin dormir... mañana, mañana le buscaré.

- Huuuuummm - me estiro en la cama, acabo de despertarme y ya estoy liada.

Me levanto corriendo por la necesidad de nuevo de vomitar, cuando termino me tomo una pastilla que Magde me consiguió en la farmacia, no me asientan del todo el estómago pero al menos si como poco puedo salir a la calle, aunque no de coña pensar en volver a clase, me caería redonda si tuviera que estar todas esas horas allí metida.

Hoy he decidido ir a buscar a Peeta, mire la dirección de Ediciones Smith en internet, y no está demasiado lejos, como se nota que el invierno se acerca, oscurece antes aunque aún hay luz. Solo espero no tener que esperar mucho porque ni muerta entro yo ahí, no sea que estén juntos.

En la acera frente a la oficina hay un parque, así que al menos puedo usar los escalones de subida como banco improvisado sin que se me escape verle salir.

- Hola, ¿esperas a alguien? - Un chico se ha acercado y se sienta junto a mí, por su aspecto no parece una amenaza, tiene una cara algo triste.

- Si, a un amigo - decido responderle - ¿y tú?

- A mi novia, Portia.

- ¿Portia? ¿Tu novia es Portia? - digo inconscientemente y sin salir de mi asombro.

- ¿Por qué? , la conoces pregunta mirándome con gesto desconfiado y como rebuscando en su mente mi cara.

- Bueno, no mucho ella….. - no puedo articular, me siento muy incómoda en este momento

- Tu, Tu eres Katniss, la ex de Peeta, y vienes a buscarle, somos tontos ¿sabes?, a mí también me ha dejado - dice matando en ese instante la sombra de esperanza que me asaltó cuando él la llamó su novia.

El chico mira al suelo y habla - Ese maldito, me la ha quitado.

- Creo - susurro titubeante intentando defender a Peeta incluso después de oírle a él - que primero se la quitaste tú.

- No, él la engañaba, contigo - ¿pero que está diciendo? Peeta y yo no llevamos tanto tiempo, Portia le ha mentido es la única conclusión lógica.

- Eso es lo que ¿ella te dijo?, no es cierto, ¿Marvel? - busco asentimiento que no llega , entonces sigo - Peeta y yo solo comenzamos a salir este año. Portia te engañó, por lo visto se le da bien engañar gente – digo ahogando un pequeño suspiro.

Puse mi mano en su hombro con intención de consolarle y no estaba preparada para lo que se me venía encima… él me agarró, levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, no me gustó lo que vi, no me conocía y me odiaba.

- No importa - dijo - ahora, él se ha quedado con lo que es mío, y yo te tendré a ti.

- No, Marvel, suelta, no puedes hacer esto, déjame – le pido mientras intento zafarme de su agarre, pero estoy demasiado débil aun y el es muy fuerte, no tengo ninguna oportunidad de soltarme… el aire comienza a faltar de mis pulmones estoy reviviendo mi pesadilla.

Comienza a tirar de mi brazo en dirección al parque miro a mi alrededor desesperada y grito pero no hay nadie por la calle, y está oscuro, solo la luz de las farolas, me da un bofetón y pone mi brazo tras mi espalda, tapándome la boca con la mano libre y empujándome con las piernas bruscamente hacia la oscuridad más tupida de los árboles, mi mente entre en shock… no puedo creerlo, me va a violar...

* * *

No me matéis y... solo podeis odiarme un poquito porque enseguida subo el siguiente... pero teneis que prometer comentar los dos ok?¿?¿?¿ besitos a todos los que seguis la historia, es pero que os guste... gracias a todos por vuestro tiempo. Besitos .

_**minafan**_ hola wapisima, que te pones a actualizar y te quedas sola... espero que te encuentres mejor... me alegra que te guste ahora vamos ya de lleno al drama o a la intriga o a lo que sea que me salió en su momentto escribir... besitos XD;_**Sil-LJDH**_ ¿wapilinda? eres una floja jajajaj... es broma preciosa... ya sabes cuando puedas... pero se te acumula el trabajo jajaja y no te creas todo lo que oyes por ahí... ya vi que entrasteis en la historia de Kayda... siento decir que Rodrigo le ha contagiado sus obsesiones Grey agggg... porque vamos solo de imaginarme la cabaña del lago con cortinas y sabanas de seda roja o granate me da urticaria jajajaja es que no pega ni con cola... se lo tengo que decir a ella jajaj la verdad dentro de poco les leo enviadose mails jajaja y te imaginas a Peeta comprando un jet privado... me parto... en fin que nos leemos en twitter y por ahi. Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas besitos._**juliper22**_ si es que te lo tienes todo controlado jajajaj si ... Magde es la caña... ya lo verás al principio pense darle ese rol a Javi pero no se como ella empezó a tomar las riendas... al principio iba a ser la fastidiosisima compañera de piso q le amarga la existencia y mira por donde las vueltas que da la vida XD jajaja... y si siempre existe un riesgo aunque sea mínimo que debemos tener presente pero sin agobios ... Portia... es obsesiva... les odia más de lo que ninguno de ellos se imagina... mucho mucho pronto lo veréis...y si... tienen que hablar pero entre que el uno no se atreve y la otra esta obcecada... a ver cuando se deciden los dos cabezones estos... lo de hutcher en realidad tenia que pasar por que soy una bocas jajaj ¿quien me mandó a mi escribir el casi final al principio ? jajajaj XD besitos; _**MarEverdeen**_ ohhh decirte primerro que... vaya precioso capitulo el de Peeta con pendientes jajaja Tal como eres... uff tal como es me lo comía enterito... cuando pueda te dejo un comenario ... de veras... el siguiente de esta historia lo subiré rápido... besitos y no te estreses juas juas - risa malévola... y ya que me dijiste de la otra historia la leere cuando salga la segunda parte que esa seguro que termina bien... porque anda que con lo que ha tardado para que al final... uffff... en fin... besitos wpa XD.

Aunque charlotte no ha venido se que vendrá beswitos wapa...


	38. Tenemos que hablar

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

_**Pero tenemos que hablar**_

_**Pov Peeta**_

_**Los virus están en marcha, mañana tendremos el ordenador de Portia, el amigo de Javi, recogió el de un compañero y Magde lo "reparó" enseguida, otro sitio donde le han ofrecido trabajo, ja ja, esta chica es la leche.**_

_**Al jefe le encantó la eficacia de la nueva empresa, dentro de poco sabremos como de grave es la amenaza de Portia y cómo eliminarla. No sé porque pero noto a Magde ansiosa, quizá demasiado, creo que algo pasa y no me lo quiere decir, pero bueno, como ella dijo, si fuese un caso grave me avisaría.**_

_**Casi es la hora de cerrar, he terminado de corregir los últimos manuscritos, ¡joder!, parezco un maestro de escuela. Mientras recojo las papeleras dejo vagar la vista por la calle, está muy oscuro, en la acera de enfrente una pareja habla, ella pone su mano en el hombro, quizás para consolarle, como tantas veces Katniss hizo conmigo.**_

_**Pero en un segundo todo cambia, el chico la coge de la muñeca y dobla su brazo atrás, le tapa la boca y la empuja hacia el parque, no puedo permitir esto. De un tirón agarro la chaqueta, y me la pongo deprisa, mientras salgo a la calle tirando de la puerta para cerrarla y cruzo sin mirar, menos mal que a esa hora no pasan demasiados coches, los alcanzo en el parque donde la tiene sujeta de espaldas contra un banco y la ha hecho arrodillarse. **_

_**Sin poderme controlar agarro su brazo y le obligo a soltarla, le doy un puñetazo que lo tumba en el suelo - Marvel! ¿se puede saber qué haces? **_

_**- ¡Jodiendo a tu novia!, como haces tú con la mía.**_

_**- ¿mi novia? - un terror profundo me invade, miro hacia el banco la chica está de pie con cara de susto - Katniss ¿Qué haces aquí?.**_

_**Marvel se aprovecha de mi distracción para lanzarse sobre mi y caemos en el suelo, rodando sobre la tierra seca del lugar, su puño impacta en mi cara pero consigo esquivar el siguiente golpe y le aparto con un empujón, sin tiempo para pensar vuelvo a golpearle ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Estoy furioso, le golpeo una y otra vez hasta que la sangre brota de su cara, pero no puedo pararme, hasta que una mano se posa en mi hombro.**_

_**- Basta, Peeta, basta, ya ha tenido suficiente.**_

_**Me vuelvo hacia la voz, y enfoco la vista, es Katniss, ella está allí calmándome. Como puedo me levanto, Marvel se queja en el suelo. Tiro de su chaqueta y lo pongo en pie. **_

_**- Vete, no sé que ha hecho Portia contigo, pero esto en lo que te has convertido... no puedo reconocerte como aquel que fue mi amigo. Marvel se tambalea y parece que va a decir algo - No digas nada y vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte marchar. Y nunca, ¿me oyes?, ¡nunca! vuelvas a acércate a ella.**_

_**- Katniss - digo dándome la vuelta, ella se mete entre mis brazos, y yo la envuelvo para calmar su llanto - ¿estás bien? Acaricio su cara y aparto algunos mechones de pelo que se han alborotado. ¿Te ha hecho daño?.**_

_**- Si, si, estoy bien, solo tengo la muñeca algo magullada.**_

_**- Vamos a denunciarle.**_

_**- No, Peeta ya todo ha pasado, gracias a ti estoy a salvo - si supiera que es gracias a mí que está en peligro.**_

_**- Tienes que hacerlo.**_

_**- No, no tengo que hacer nada, le diste una lección, no puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, no quiero pasar por lo mismo.**_

_**- Oh, Dios ¿Por qué has venido tu sola hasta aquí?, menos mal que lo vi por la ventana, pero al principio no te reconocí - Tomo su cara entre mis manos, y seco sus lágrimas, ella me mira con ojos brillantes sin decir nada, no puedo evitarlo y olvido las amenazas, olvido todas mis promesas y comienzo a besar su cara, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, que se abren para mí con necesidad de besos no recibidos, con los que he dejado de darle por mi maldita estupidez y me dejo llevar, nos dejamos llevar, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y es como llegar al paraíso, la siento tan dulce, tan cerca, como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡pero sí que ha pasado!, pero no puedo evitar disfrutar de ese beso que tanto he añorado.**_

_**- De acuerdo, no haremos nada, pero…. - En fin, qué más puedo decir, conozco sus motivos. **_

_**El abrazo se prolonga hasta que ella habla.**_

_**- Peeta, por favor, me estás ahogando - sonríe.**_

_**En ese momento caigo en donde estamos, enfrente de la editorial, rezo solo porque nadie nos haya visto, tomo a Katniss del brazo y la llevo detrás de un árbol ocultándonos de las ventanas ya que el alumbrado del parque se encendió hace un momento.**_

_**- Vamos, te llevaré a casa - comienzo a caminar en dirección a la otra salida del parque la que nos mantendrá a salvo de miradas amenazantes - No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué has venido?.**_

_**- Oh, pues yo necesito hablar contigo.**_

_**- Aquí no cuando lleguemos a tu casa, allí hablaremos.**_

_**- ¿No quieres que Portia me vea contigo?**_

_**- No, no quiero que nos vea juntos –Su expresión se torna triste, imagino que piensa de modo equivocado pero…**_

_**- Entonces ¿porque me has besado? - Dios, ¿cómo puedo decirle que la quiero más que a nada en el mundo?, ¡que cada día y cada noche que he pasado sin ella han sido como el infierno en la tierra!, ¡que cada vez que he pensado en ella con Hutcher es como si me arrancasen la entrañas!. Como decirle todo eso sin ponerla en peligro, no puedo y ahora, estamos tan cerca de atrapar a Portia, estoy tan cerca de volver a estar con ella... y casi lo fastidio todo con mi beso. ¿Por qué te he besado? ¡Porque habría muerto allí mismo si no lo hubiera hecho!.**_

_**- No sé, la costumbre imagino, te vi tan nerviosa, y Marvel te atacó y Katniss, yo quiero que estés bien, no quiero que sufras, sólo en ese momento me dejé llevar - Soy un capullo y un cabrón, ¿Cómo puedo dejarle creer que es solo por costumbre o preocupación?, se la respuesta, porque la quiero.**_

_**- Ah, bueno, responde ella, al menos podemos ser amigos, no me importa tener que esconderme de Portia, ella no me gusta, no quiero volver a verla en mi vida, no dejaré que se acerque a mí, ni a nada mío.**_

_**Esto último lo dice con una convicción que me asombra, ella no es capaz de albergar rencor ni venganza, sólo no quiere verla, evidentemente es mejor persona que yo, por mi la deportaría una cárcel tailandesa, por lo menos.**_

_ **Cuando vamos a bajar al metro, Katniss, me mira muy sería.**_

_**- Por favor ¿te importa si vamos paseando? Ya se que está un poco lejos pero no me apetece meterme en el metro, necesito respirar aire, aunque sea tan sucio como el de Madrid.**_

_**Yo también necesito alargar este momento, rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo y la noto inclinarse hacia mí, es como volver al pasado, cada día lo añoro, y seguimos caminado bajo los árboles del otoño, teniendo cuidado de no patinar con las hojas caídas, despacio, quiero disfrutar este momento, quiero abrazarla sin pensar en nada más, necesito su contacto, necesito verla aquí.**_

_Como un salto en el vacio __  
__De quien no teme a la muerte __  
__Otra noche en el hastío __  
__De no poder entenderte __Y no sabes lo que has sido __  
__Porque nunca es suficiente __  
__Demasiado desafío __  
__Yo no puedo ser tan fuerte __Si quisieras confiar en mí __  
__Nunca es tarde, tarde, tarde __  
__Necesito verte aquí __Tu mirada me hace grande __  
__Y que estemos los dos solos __  
__Dando tumbos por Madrid, sin nada que decir __  
__Porque nada es importante __  
__Cuando hacemos los recuerdos __  
__Por las calles de Madrid (bis) __Demasiado inmerecido __  
__Un silencio como este __  
__Objetivo conseguido __  
__No pudo faltar más suerte __Todo el mundo anclado ha sido __  
__Todo un mar para perderte __  
__Todo el tiempo que se ha ido __  
__Todo el tiempo estando ausente __Si quisieras confiar en mí __  
__Nunca es tarde, tarde, tarde __  
__Necesito verte aquí __Tu mirada me hace grande __  
__Y q estemos los 2 solos dando tumbos x Madrid __  
__Sin nada q decir __  
__Porque nada es importante cuando hacemos __  
__Los recuerdos x las calles d Madrid __Como un salto en el vacio __  
__De quien no teme a la muerte __  
__Otra noche en el hastío __  
__De no poder entenderte __Ya no quieras confiar en mí __  
__Nunca es tarde, tarde, tarde __  
__Necesito verte aquí __Tu mirada me hace grande __  
__Y q estemos los 2 solos dando tumbos x Madrid __  
__Sin nada q decir __  
__Porque nada es importante cuando hacemos __  
__Los recuerdos x las calles d Madrid __  
__Necesito verte aquí __  
__Y sin nada q decir __  
__Porque nada es importante cuando hacemos __  
__Los recuerdos x las calles d Madrid, __  
__Por las calles de Madrid_

_**Maldita Nerea- Tu mirada me hace grande**_

_**Pov Portia (antes del ataque a de Marvel)**_

_**Mierda con la mosquita muerta ésta, es que nunca va a dejarme en paz? ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?, bien se la ha ganado, **_

_**- Marta - la chica que me cubre en mis trastadas coge el teléfono soñolienta - Oye, ¿puedes llamar a Marvel y decirle de mi parte que me espere en la puerta de la editorial? **_

_**- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?**_

_**- Tengo que revisar unos mensajes.**_

_**- Portia, porque no dejas ya al chico, no crees que ya le has manipulado bastante?**_

_**- ¿quieres que tus padres se enteren de aquella vez que tomaste por decirlo de alguna forma algo demás? Tengo fotos ¿sabes?. Estos móviles de ahora son una pasada.**_

_**- …. Bien. – acepta al fin esta estúpida.**_

_**Perfecto, a ver qué pasa, después de todo lo que le he contado de ellos, después de dejarle porque Peeta me había pedido volver, lo sé lo mío con este chico ya es puro regodeo, pero no puedo evitarlo, es tan... patético. Por cierto esta Martita, se me está sublevando un poco, no estaría mal que recibiera un correctivo, a ver un mensajito con foto, donde puedo enviarlo , bien Marvel ya ha llegado, justo a tiempo **_

_**- Glups, pulse enviar a su madre, oooohhhh, cuanto lo siento Marta.**_

_**Me siento a observar la escena que transcurre frente a mi ventana, como Marvel la arrastra hasta el parque, pero...**_

_**- Ese es Peeta, donde puñetas va….. - les veo pelearse, la paliza que Peeta le da a Marvel es monumental, no puedo decir que lo sienta, por inepto. **_

_**Pero esto me hace hervir la sangre, ¿Por qué demonios la está besando?….. y la acompaña. Pues si esto no es romper un "trato", ya me dirás que es. ¿Quién se ha creído este que es para echar en saco roto mis amenazas?.**_

_**Le pego un golpe a la lámpara que cae hecha añicos al suelo.- Mierda, se me adelantó.**_

_**- Marco rápidamente en mi móvil.**_

_**Suenan dos timbres hasta que contesta una voz**_

_ **- ¿todo listo? Pregunto.**_

_**- Perfecto…..**_

_**- mañana…**_

_**- Te lo envío…**_

_**- Adios.**_

_**- Bien - Ahora sabrás que nunca mis amenazas nunca fueron vanas.**_

Pov Katniss

Caminamos por la ciudad, sin prisas, el abrazo de Peeta es cálido, y Dios como me besó como si estuviera en el desierto y fuera a morir de sed claro que mi boca no se quedó atrás, ni pude ni quise acordarme de Portia ni de la noche del estreno ni de nada mas que no fuéramos nosotros dos, y ahora, siento su abrazo, no me importa lo más mínimo que no quiera que Portia nos vea juntos, solo caminamos y mi corazón está en las nubes.

Poco a poco nos acercamos a casa, y llega el momento de hablar, pero siento su cuerpo tan cálido que me duele, no sé cuanto daría ahora mismo por dormir con él, como antes, como siempre desde que comenzamos a salir.

- Peeta, necesito hablar contigo – vamos allá, ojitos azules vas a ser padre… ¿Cómo se lo tomará? … ¿estoy sudando?, voy a decirlo pero él habla antes.

- Yo, también quisiera decirte algo, Katniss, yo… yo no hable con Portia de lo tuyo, de verdad, no sé cómo se las arreglo para enterarse.

- ¡Eso no importa!, ya sé que no lo harías seguro que Magde te ha contado su teoría ¿no? . Me parece bastante posible, pero aunque no lo fuera, te conozco, se que no lo harías, me confundió tu actitud y hay otras cosas - me refiero a su relación con Portia - pero eso, NO.

- Gracias, por no creerme tan ruin para traicionarte.

- Peeta tu no podrías ser ruin aunque practicaras 100 años, no va contigo. Le veo sonreír, es como si con esa sonrisa se hubiese quitado una losa de encima, aunque su expresión enseguida se endurece de nuevo.

- Nunca te haría daño… no conscientemente.

- Lo sé, pero lo has hecho, solo te culpo de una cosa, de que al aceptar ese trabajo, la pusiste en una posición de ventaja frente a la mía, ella sabía de mí pero yo ignoraba por completo lo que estaba pasando.

- Cierto - Parece triste, imagino que aun siente algo por mí - En algún momento podré explicarte.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces ahora? - Noto que duda, quizás…. una pequeña chispa de determinación aparece en sus ojos, reflejándose en los míos, quizá...

El claxon de un taxi rompe la noche, evidentemente el sonido se dirige a nosotros, los ojos de Peeta vuelven a cambiar, y la chispa se apaga, mientras en mis labios se dibuja una sonrisa.

- Lo siento Katniss, me tengo que marchar, cuídate - Me da un corto beso en los labios y se vuelve para irse, con aire de derrota.

- Pero, tenemos que hablar.

- Tranquila, pronto, te llamaré.

- ¿De verdad? - Una triste sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su cara.

- De verdad.

Me quedo allí plantada mientras el taxi aparca.

* * *

Y parece que nunca les vana dejar hablar...

Estos chicos…., bueno al menos aclaran que Peeta no la traicionó, pero me queda lo GORDO, como van a resolver lo de las amenazas, cuando la va contar lo del niño, tachan ¿lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo? ¿o no?, igual alguien tiene que aclararles las cosas...besos wpas.

Oh Charlotte al final llegaste….

Bien ya veis que no pasó nada pero quedan muy pocos capítulos para el final… mañana o pasado subiré otra vez…

besitos


	39. Te pille, pero

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

_**Te pillé, pero...**_

Pov. Katniss

PiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiPiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii. Un pitido llena la calle, un taxi acaba de pararse en la puerta del edificio, la cara sonriente de Hutcher, asoma inmediatamente.

- Preciosa, decidí adelantar mi vuelo - me dice, salta literalmente del taxi y me rodea con sus brazos haciendo que gire alrededor, se vuelve para mirar a Peeta, que se aleja dándonos la espalda

- Hola, ¿Cómo te va? – pregunto cariñosa pero lamentando la oportunidad…

- No me quejo - contesta él - ¿Hablabas con Peeta?, ¿Se lo has contado? .

- Pues estábamos hablando, sé que él no pudo traicionar mi confianza, pero cuando parecía que iba a contarme algo….

- Os he interrumpido algo, ¿cierto?

- Cierto, no, ¡REAL! - digo entre chistosa y frustrada.

- Oh, soy un zoquete, me tendrías que haber hecho una seña o algo, o sea que aun no lo sabe.

- NO bueno, al menos no se ha cerrado, creo que volveré a intentarlo otro día, venga sube Magde y Héctor estarán encantados de verte, ¿te quedas a dormir? Te ofrezco mi sofá -

- Oh me encantará, no pude reservar, hasta mañana soy un "sin techo" - se ríe con ganas - ¿de verdad sin roce?

- Pesadoooo - me río yo - al sofá.

Subimos entre risas a casa, Magde tiene cara preocupada, y habla por teléfono, pero está muy rara últimamente, Héctor le saluda, y nos preparamos para cenar. Después ponen una película, me niego a ver Nueve Meses por mucho Hug Grant que quiera ver Magde, no estoy preparada para ver en la tele lo que pronto tendría que pasarme a mí y soy bastante aprensiva en esas cuestiones, así que terminamos viendo, SI, LA MOMIA 2, jajaja, aventuras, aventuras, ¿será que no tengo bastante con mi vida?, echo de menos a Peeta, sé que le encanta está película. No pienso contarles nada de lo que ha pasado, no quiero preocuparles, se empeñarían en que denunciara, como Peeta y no puedo pasar por eso otra vez.

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**Nunca más seremos dos - Pignoise**_

_**Cómo cuesta levantarse**_

_**cuando llega ese momento en que has perdido,**_

_**que, por fín, te has dado cuenta de que todo terminó.**_

_**Que ya nada es como antes,**_

_**que sólo queda vacío**_

_**donde siempre se palpaba el sentimiento.**_

_**Éramos inseparables,**_

_**ahora estamos tan distantes,**_

_**las palabras, el viento se las llevó.**_

_**Sin ti me muero,**_

_**me puede el miedo,**_

_**me siento solo,**_

_**te hecho de menos.**_

_**Sin ti me muero,**_

_**y siento por dentro**_

_**que nunca más seremos dos.**_

_**Que sólo quiero olvidarte,**_

_**que cada uno pueda seguir su camino,**_

_**recoger todos los trozos del amor que se rompió.**_

_**Porque fui un ignorante**_

_**por pensar que todo es mío**_

_**y ahora sólo me alimento de recuerdos.**_

_**Éramos inseparables,**_

_**ahora estamos tan distantes,**_

_**las palabras el viento se las llevó**_

_**Sin ti me muero,**_

_**me puede el miedo,**_

_**me siento solo,**_

_**te hecho de menos.**_

_**sin ti me muero**_

_**y siento por dentro**_

_**que nunca más seremos dos.**_

_**Sin ti no quiero estar,**_

_**sin ti no puedo estar, no.**_

_**Sin ti me muero,**_

_**me puede el miedo,**_

_**me siento solo,**_

_**te hecho de menos.**_

_**Sin ti me muero**_

_**y siento por dentro**_

_**que nunca más seremos dos.**_

_**Sin ti me muero.**_

_**Sin ti me muero.**_

_**Sin ti me muero**_

_**y nunca más seremos dos**_

_Apago el móvil directamente, Magde está llamando como una loca, no quiero que me confirme lo que ya se._

_Ya está, mis esperanzas por los suelos, Hutcher está en Madrid, por eso Magde estaba tan rara, no quería herirme, y eso es lo que Katniss quería hablar conmigo, pero, pensé que… ¡deja de pensar idioteces!, tonto, ella ha seguido creyendo que estas con Portia, y hoy, ¡oh Dios!, ese beso, como volver a estar en el cielo, ahora, la caída ha sido más dura y yo queriendo ocultarla para que Portia no nos vea juntos y no cumpla su amenaza, lo único que he conseguido es reafirmar su idea de que estoy con ella, él ha vuelto a buscarla…, y el beso ha sido una despedida._

_Me muero por dentro, solo me queda darle mi último regalo antes de dejarla continuar con su vida, el regalo de mantenerla a salvo, para que pueda ser feliz, acabaré con Portia, voy hacer que se arrepienta por todo el daño que nos ha hecho, por separarme de lo que más quiero en el mundo, luego ya me da igual._

_Lentamente dejo que mis pies arrastren mi miserable vida hasta mi casa, me escurro evitando que mi madre me vea, no quiero preocupar a nadie más, ¿Cuándo me he convertido en el desastre que soy ahora? Siempre he sido alguien seguro de mi y de mis posibilidades, ¿Cuándo ha cambiado esto?. Se la respuesta perfectamente, lo que me he estado negando durante tantos meses, cambió cuando comencé a ocultar cosas a Katniss, cuando mi puñetero EGO, me ganó y yo he perdido. _

_Ahora no queda nada de la persona que fui, casi sentí que me moría cuando supe que era a Katniss a quien atacaba Fernando, si ella no llega a parame lo mato en ese momento. Tendría que haberlo denunciado, pero ella tiene razón no puedo obligarla a pasar otra vez por lo mismo, por otro maldito juicio por intento de violación, esto es como un círculo vicioso, no comprendo que ha hecho Portia con Marvel, el jamás había sido así era un chico dulce y cariñoso. Es como una manzana podrida pudre todo a su alrededor._

_Cuando me voy a dormir solo consigo dar vueltas, mañana por fin tendremos lo necesario para tapar la boca de Portia, sé que Magde lo logrará es demasiado buena para no hacerlo, entonces, se acabará. _

_._

_._

_**Pov Magde**_

_**Maldito, Peeta contesta de una vez.**_

_**Me he pasado toda la noche enviándole mensajes, este idiota es capaz de creer que Hutcher vino para quedarse con Katniss o lo que es peor que Ella le ha elegido a él, esto no puede seguir así , en cuanto termine el puñetero plan para descubrir a la zorra de las amenazas, se acabó los reúno en el salón y nos dejamos de tonterías, estos dos a lo tonto van a conseguir acabar con lo que tienen, con lo difícil que es conseguir el amor, anda que no me ha costado a mí, anda que no lo pasé mal con Héctor, claro que él también había pasado lo suyo, con su hermanita adoptiva, menuda pieza la tal Martina y ahora, pretenden que les vea tranquilamente sin hacer nada por detenerlos. **_

_**- Vamos, por encima de mi cadáver, venga puñetero tonto coge el teléfono.**_

_**- ¿Magde? -**_

_**- Por fin, ¿tu de que vas? anoche, venga a llamarte y tu como si nada.**_

_**- Lo…. Siento apague el móvil.**_

_**- Ya y te reconcomiste en tu miseria ¿verdad? **_

_**- Magde vale déjalo ya, de verdad hoy no quiero saberlo.**_

_**- Que no quieres saber ¿Qué? Estás tonto si crees que tú y yo no vamos a tener unas palabras, a ver te quiero en 10 minutos, en el puto bar del metro, me invitas a desayunar.**_

_**- Pero Magde… acabo de levantarme no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.**_

_**- ¡Por idiota! haberme cogido el móvil, 15 minutos, o voy a tu casa y te saco de los pelos.**_

_**- Si no sabes donde vivo.**_

_**- Y crees que no lo averiguaré? , mira bonito, las listas del CESIC no son algo nuevo para mi, crees que se me va a resistir el puto censo del ayuntamiento?.**_

_**- silencio - Joder vale Magde media hora.**_

_**- 20 minutos, ni uno más. ¿Estamos?**_

_**- Vale vale … - le oigo colgar y termino de arreglarme.**_

_**Cuando salgo al salón Hutcher y Katniss Juegan con la WII, Putos niños, yo aquí intentando arreglar su vida y ella como si no pasara nada. Claro que la pobre no es consciente del peligro que corre, y él pues joder si acaba de llegar. Bueno Mata Hari, a por lo tuyo.**_

_**- Katniss acuérdate esta tarde tienes la cita con el médico.**_

_**- OK tranquila **_

_**- Hutcher, ¿iras tu con ella?**_

_**- Bueno si ella quiere, puedo acompañarla, en teoría tengo todo este tiempo libre, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.**_

_**- Pues entonces de acuerdo, estaré fuera todo el día os veo esta noche y me cuentas.**_

_**- No te preocupes, dice Katniss.**_

_**- Si pasa algo.**_

_**- Te llamaaaaamos - dicen a la vez partidos de risa.**_

_**- Menos coña ¿eh? **_

_**- Hasta luego Magde, no te enfades - me dice Hutcher sin apartar la vista de la tele, a ver si crecen Mario dejo de ser un misterio para mi con 10 años - **_

_**Bajo corriendo la escalera, y veo que alguien cierra la puerta, mierda, ¿estaba revisando los buzones o es cosa mía? . En fin tanto espionaje y tanto plan me está volviendo paranoica. Cuando llego al bar donde quede con Peeta aun tengo que esperarle 10 minutos, pero el chico llega puntual, con la hora que quedamos.**_

_**- A ver - le avasallo - dime que pasó ayer. Katniss me dijo que la acompañaste, ¿Cómo es que al final no pudisteis hablar? **_

_**- Nada, no pasó nada.**_

_**- Y una mierda, o me lo cuentas TODO ahora mismo o me piro a casa y le largo a Katniss todo lo que tenemos entre manos, conste que te matará pero, eso puedo soportar verlo.**_

_**- Vale, vale, - está anonadado - Ayer Katniss fue a buscarme al trabajo.**_

_**- ¿QUEEEEE?, ¿y si os ha visto La bruja? **_

_**- No se creo que no, el caso es que mientras me esperaba, Marvel la atacó.**_

_**- ¿Peeta pretendes que me de un infarto? Y que no había pasado nada. Vamos larga….. digo en plan poli malo…. - El chico comienza a contarme todo, como no la reconoció, como corrió a ayudar a una chica y se encontró con Katniss, como estuvo a punto de contarle todo, pero al final…. **_

_**- Solo pude decirle que no la había traicionado, todo iba genial, lo estábamos hablando, incluso pensé subir y contarle lo de las amenazas pero, antes de poder subir al piso y seguir conversando Hutcher llegó, y…**_

_**Y el ¿Qué hace? Pues como siempre de mártir por la vida, se aparta y la sigue dejando en la ignorancia y lo que es peor ella a él. Es que estos dos me van a matar a disgustos, pienso.**_

_**- Y eso es todo - termina él.**_

_**- AH claro San Peeta, te voy a poner una flor en la cabeza, pero con maceta y todo, mira que eres BORRICO.**_

_**- Pero Magde….**_

_**- Ni pero Magde ni nada….. a ver mírame ¡Que me mires, coño! que me haces hablar mal y todo. Escúchame por que solo lo diré una vez.**_

_**Se me queda mirando y casi me da lástima, por las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, Dios…..**_

_**- Punto uno: Katniss no está con Hutcher**_

_**- Punto dos: Katniss te quiere a ti**_

_**- Punto tres: Vamos a hundir a Portia en la miseria**_

_**- Punto cuatro: en cuanto lo hayamos hecho vas a correr perdiendo el culo, te vas a tirar a sus pies si hace falta y vas a SUPLICAR, óyeme bien SUPLICAR, que te escuche.**_

_**- Punto cinco: YA puedes hacerlo bien, porque si no te mato.¿Te ha quedado claro? **_

_**- Pero, pero.**_

_**- Shiiiiss.**_

_**- Magde**_

_**- Shiiiis. Solo una vez, sin peros ni Magdes. ¿vale? . Anda ahora pídeme un café y disfrutemos de la compañía.**_

_**Peeta pide dos cortados, y ajustamos horarios, hoy hará horas extras, en la editorial, por la mañana a eso de la una el ordenador estará en mis manos…entonces, volveremos a hablar. Tras pagar los cafés nos despedimos - Nunca dudes de lo que te he dicho - Le beso en la mejilla y cada uno se va por su lado.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

_**Pov Magde**_

_**Bien, ya estoy en casa de Javi, espero que no tarden mucho en traerme el ordenador, tengo unas ganas locas mirarle las tripas a las andanzas de la tipa esta.**_

_**- Javi, ¿ha llamado ya tu amigo?**_

_**- Que no pesada, que en cuanto lo tenga se viene directamente, ya no puede faltar mucho, mira, me está entrando una llamada suya.**_

_**- Hola Martín le oigo saludar.**_

_**-…. No puedo oir pero, Javi levanta el pulgar en señal de triunfo.**_

_**- Ok perfecto - cuelga - Viene para acá.**_

_**- Genial, casi puedo notar cómo me queman los dedos, estoy deseando notar las teclas bajo mi toque, sé que primero tendré que ocuparme del de su padre, ya que como es el jefe necesitamos que vea resultados rápidos por si con lo de Portia tardamos un poco más, pero no creo que sea muy difícil. Aprovecharé para hurgar un poco, no sea que el ordenador me tenga alguna sorpresita.**_

_**Sólo ha pasado media hora cuando llaman a la puerta, bajamos a la carrera, y vemos la sonrisa de Martín - Vamos chicos, a currar. Subimos rápidamente cada uno con un equipo y me siento enseguida a trabajar, mientras ellos terminan la descarga.**_

_**- Primero…. - hablo sola cuando trabajo - limpiar el virus, borrar el rastro, esto seguro es ilegal, pero es por una buena causa, salvar a mis amigos, y evitar la burocracia, una amenaza, no puede tomarse a ligera. El antivirus tarda un poco en limpiar los rastros, y yo un poco más en limpiar mi "huella", comienzo a abrir los correos y los archivos del dueño de la editorial, cuando algo llama mi atención.**_

_**- Aaaaquí, chicos mirad, la firma digital de la editorial, se ha solicitado un permiso de para una sentencia especial, ella no la tenía y tuvo que usar este equipo, a ver - COPIA; PEGA - esto demuestra que investigó a Katniss, y como se enteró de todo. Esto es genial, también está la respuesta, el archivo con los documentos, y… ha falsificado la firma…. Mirad las consonantes son ligeramente distintas…. Que zorra.**_

_**- Magde, eres una máquina - dice Martín, - yo de mayor quiero ser como tu.- No puedo evitar sonreír porque por la cara que pone el chico, parece que de verdad me admira. **_

_**- ja ja ja, si te portas bien cuando monte mi empresa te contrato de becario. **_

_**- Pues no lo olvides ¿Eh? - seguro que aprendería un montón.**_

_**- Eso ni lo dudes "pequeño" - contesto sonriente mientras sigo con mi corta pega de mensajes para mi archivo "particular" . - aunque el chico mide casi uno ochenta. **_

_**Cuando termino con el ordenador, se lo entrego para que vuelva, y me pongo con el premio gordo de la lotería, he ocupado un par de horas, mientras se borra el virus, aprovechamos para comer algo, este será algo más complicado pero, de aquí no me muevo hasta que tenga sus tripas en mi mano. **_

_**Comienzo a moverme con el navegador, entro en las bases de datos de programación y recupero incluso la primera página de internet que la bruja esta marcó, no pienso dejarme nada sin revisar, en su correo confirmo todo lo anterior, la falsificación de firmas, la solicitud de documentos. La tarde va pasando cuando a mi investigación solo le queda comprobar donde ha "navegado" , página a página, encuentro, el nombre de mi amiga, su tío, artículos de prensa, joder parece la CIA, les tiene controlados al dedillo, anotaciones de viajes, notas al margen, casi todas bastante aclaratorias del odio que siente por ellos, pero de momento nada que justifique nuestro miedo de algo peor, casi estoy terminando solo me queda el último mes.**_

_**- No puede ser, Dios, esto no puede ser.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que es tan grave, Magde?.**_

_**- Javi mira, mira con quien intercambia mensajes el "angelito", Peeta tenía razón, ¿Qué hora es? **_

_**- Pues son casi las siete ¿Por qué? **_

_**- Rápido, llama Peeta, tengo que avisar a Katniss. **_

_**- Pero se puede saber ¿que pasa?**_

_**- Muévete, - le grito mientras busco mi móvil desesperada y comienzo a marcar su número, Katniss por favor cógelo…..solo el buzón de voz, EL USUARIO AL QUE LLAMA ESTA APAGADO O FUERA DE COBERTURA; POR FAVOR DEJE SU MENSAJE DESPUES DE OIR LA SEÑAL. Mierda, maldita sea, ya deben haber salido de casa, seguro que lo apagó para ir a la consulta.**_

_**- Magde Peeta - me alarga su móvil.**_

_**- Peeta.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿ la tienes? **_

_**- Que si la tengo, la madre que la parió, corre no tenemos mucho tiempo tienes que buscar a Katniss, no consigo contactar con ella tienes que encontrarla, tenías razón, esto es grave, muy grave. **_

_**- Tranquila Katniss, estoy saliendo - dice Peeta.**_

_**""- Peeta. Oigo una voz de fondo, ¿donde crees que vas?**_

_**- Emergencia familiar.**_

_**- Tienes que quedarte.**_

_**- Suéltame, mi madre está enferma, me necesita."""**_

_**Oigo ruidos de coches sé que ha salido.**_

_**- Vale, dime que pasa.**_

_**- Katniss, está en peligro, peligro de verdad, Peeta, Portia se ha estado comunicando con alguien, en un centro penitenciario, alguien con acceso a internet, ¿tu conoces a un tal Julián? - A través del teléfono oigo como su respiración se corta.**_

_**- Si, se quien es ese Julián.**_

_**Pov Peeta**_

_**- ¿Quién es? - pregunta Magde con casi un susurro.**_

_**- Es, el chico que su tío mando a la cárcel, el chico contra el que Katniss declaró.**_

_**- Esta zorra, se ha comunicado con él y… tengo malas noticias, salió hace tres días.**_

_**- Bueno, pero él no sabe donde vive ahora Katniss ¿o si? **_

_**- Oh, Dios ¡lo sabe!, anoche Katniss le envió la dirección ¿Cuándo firmaste el contrato que dirección pusiste como domicilio?**_

_**- La "nuestra", es decir, yo compartía casa con Katniss, contigo, esto está pasando por mi culpa.**_

_**- Peeta, tienes que darte prisa, ayer, cuando quedé contigo… ojala sean paranoias mías, ojala me equivoque, pille a alguien verificando los datos en el portal; alguien hurgaba en nuestros buzones. Podría ser. **_

_**- Te cuelgo Sandra, voy a coger un taxi.**_

_**- Si, yo también voy para allá - me dice colgando.**_

_**No puedo creerlo, hasta este punto ha llegado Portia, ese chico debe odiar a Katniss, a eso se refería con que no era necesario que ella le hiciera daño, otra vez está pasando, seguro que nos vio cuando la besé en el parque, porque no pude aguantarme, no pude, porque la amo, y ahora puede pasarle algo muy malo, debí contestar sus llamadas, debí, ir a verla a casa, así no habría pasado a buscarme, así seguiría a salvo. **_

_**Solo espero que aun esté con Hutcher al menos él puede defenderla, no se como será esa bestia que la agredió, ella contaba pocos años igual lo vio más grande de lo que era, pero a saber que ha hecho en la cárcel, espero que el chico pueda con él.**_

_**Cuando el taxi toma la calle, solo alcanzo a ver un gran revuelo de luces, policía, gente apiñada en la acera, me bajo casi al mismo tiempo que Magde y corremos apartando gente para llegar a la cinta de seguridad, en ese momento vemos dos encargados del SAMUR subir una camilla a la ambulancia, hay un cuerpo debajo, completamente tapado, no veo a Hutcher por ninguna parte, no vemos nada. Noto como mi corazón se detiene, nos acercamos al cordón policial y Magde busca desesperadamente alguien que le diga que ha pasado, un policía nos para.**_

_**- Por favor retírense, no se puede pasar.**_

_**- Pero nosotros vivimos aquí.**_

_**- Ustedes conocen a la Srta. Katniss Marcos? - dice sacando un DNI de su bolsillo, el corazón me da un vuelco.**_

_**- Si, vivimos con ella - dice Sandra.**_

_**- Es mi novia, dígame que ha pasado. ¿Quién está en bajo esa manta? . Por favor…**_

_**- Tranquilo, ella está en el Hospital **_

_**El aire escapa de un tirón de mis pulmones no me había dado cuenta que casi deje de respirar, me produce un leve mareo - ¿Qué hospital? Por favor, ¿Qué hospital? **_

_**- En la Paz.**_

_**- Pero ella está bien? **_

_**- Estaba inconsciente pero consiguieron estabilizarla, puede tener un pequeño traumatismo -craneal, pero allí le harán las pruebas necesarias, menos mal que estaba acompañada. **_

_**- ¿nos puede decir que pasó? **_

_**- Creo que su amigo salió primero a buscar un taxi, el agresor estaba escondido dentro del portal, cuando la chica bajó pensó que estaba sola, y la atacó, la golpeó contra la puerta del ascensor, y la dejó inconsciente, el otro chico entró, y comenzaron una pelea, menos mal que es fuerte, le golpeó y el otro decidió que no era el momento, solo hago especulaciones - dice - el caso es que salió corriendo a la calle, el autobús le atropello, al conductor le fue imposible esquivarlo, intentaron la reanimación pero nada sirvió.**_

_**Es duro decir que te alegras de la muerte de un ser humano pero….. Me alegro, si no estuviera muerto sería capaz de matarlo yo, pero ahora no podrá atacarla más.**_

_**- ¿ Me puede decir donde se dirigían?.**_

_**- EHHH, oigo dudar a Sandra, al médico, iban al médico - intento que la sorpresa no se refleje en mi cara, pero ¿Katniss no me dijo que se encontrara mal, tenía algo de mala cara como de no dormir, también lo achaque un poco al susto por lo de Fernando, pero - miro a Magde- ella me tendrá que explicar, lo sabe por mi mirada.**_

_**- ¿Nuestro amigo ¿esta bien?, ya sabe el chico que la acompañaba, él es un caso ….. especial. **_

_**- Si, algo me explicó también tengo sus datos, creo que tendrá que pasar por su embajada pero si le ven, por favor, si hablan con el avísele de que mis compañeros pasarán a recogerle, tiene que declarar, hay un muerto por medio, pero no creo que haya mucho problema, tanto el taxista como el conductor del autobús vieron lo que pasó, y al morir la investigación solo seguirá su curso.**_

_**Pienso que el tío de Katniss podría hacer un buen trabajo a la hora de proteger su identidad, y caigo en la cuenta de que tenemos que avisarle, él tendrá mucho que decir aquí.**_

_**- Alguna idea de quien puede ser, el agresor?**_

* * *

_**gracias por aguantarme Charlotte, Juliper y Mar... por vuestros comentarios que no se si respondí pero imagino que preferís que actualice... No? perdonadme no contestar... pero ya queda poquito y todo es resolución... auqnue si alguna de vosotras ha adivinado un detalle... luego os lo diré... os quiero wapas... allá va...  
**_

_**Magde toma las riendas de la situación….ella está ya más tranquila, su mente fría ya ha empezado a tejer un plan….**_

_**¿y porque llamaba Javi a Peeta cabezón? ¿y porque Katniss le llama cabezón? como todos, porque lo es, vaya perra que se ha cogido. **_

_**¿A que mola Magde?**_

_**Que os ha parecido la trama… quedan unos tres capítulos y el epilogo… igual los unifico… pero subiré pronto de verdad… es que quiero hacer algo en el otro fic… a ver si me da tiempo.**_

_**Besitos a todos los que leeis esta historia y la habéis añadido a fav. y rev. Espero no haceros perder mucho los nervios, de verdad que no pude actualizar hasta hoy.**_


	40. Tejiendo planes desesperadamente

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

_**Tejiendo planes desesperadamente**_

_**Pov Magde**_

_**No sé qué ha pasado, pero al menos está bien, ¡ya está Portia!, ahora sí que te has pasado, le ha enviado un sicario, el tipo que intentó violarla con 15 años, y la mala puta esta le da su dirección, ¿y las pruebas?, rápido tengo que pensar cómo hacemos que la poli llegue a las pruebas sin anularlas, para que el juez no las pueda desestimar. Peeta está en Shock esto es lo mío, Piensa Magde piensa.**_

_**Oigo las preguntas que el oficial le hace….. - ¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser, el agresor? **_

_**- No se pero ayer, vi un chico husmeando en los buzones, estaba en el nuestro y no me gustó - la verdad es que no le vi bien fue solo una sombra pero seguro que fue él, solo miento un poquito ¿no? Y por una buena causa.**_

_**- ¿Y porque no lo denunció?**_

_**- Porque en realidad por que podía denunciarle, por entrar en un portal, ¿y si hubiese estado metiendo publicidad? ¿ustedes que habrían dicho si les hago venir por eso? **_

_**Entonces oigo a Peeta - A mi me amenazaron con hacerle daño a ella… pero… nunca pensé que fueran tan lejos. Intenté apartarme pero al final por lo visto no fue suficiente. **_

_**- Y saben quién era este chico? **_

_**- No estoy seguro creo que alguien que en el pasado la atacó - dice Peeta.**_

_**- Pero - añado yo, casi puedo oir los engranajes de mi mente funcionar - ¿cómo pudo averiguar la dirección? nosotras llevamos aquí algo más de tres años y eso pasó cuando ella tenía 15? - ya lo deje caer, vamos a ver como "dirijo" la operación. - Y nunca hasta ahora habíamos sabido nada de este tipo.**_

_**- ¿Cuándo comenzaron las amenazas?- Pregunta el oficial a Peeta? . **_

_**- Hace unas tres semanas… - contesta él.**_

_**- Este hombre salió de la cárcel hace una semana, fue lo primero que comprobamos en la base de datos. ¿fue él quien le amenazó? **_

_**Me mira dudando - No fue una ex novia de mi amigo, pretendía chantajearle - digo yo.**_

_**- ¿su nombre? **_

_**- Portia, Portia Smith - informa Peeta.**_

_**- ¿Cree que podría estar relacionada con el ataque?**_

_**- No lo sé - dice él - desde luego ella está en la editorial donde trabajo, podrían preguntarle - ¡Este es mi chic!, ya ve por dónde van los tiros. - Si quiere le dejamos los datos, en cuanto compruebe que mi novia está bien, pasaremos por comisaría para contestar todas sus preguntas, por favor ¿podría ser?. **_

_**- En fin, de acuerdo, les dejaré marchar por el momento pero facilíteme la dirección donde trabaja, queremos ir en cuanto terminemos aquí - Perfecto eso me da un tiempo precioso, los ordenadores tiene que volver a la oficina ya, al menos el de la "gran zorra de Portia", si la poli ve que lo hemos estado investigando podrían hacer más preguntas.**_

_**Peeta les facilita la dirección, y...- Pero ¿cómo pudo contactar con él? no la vi salir nunca del trabajo, y la cárcel esta fuera de Madrid ¿no?, ¿podrían haberlo hecho a través de internet? – si no fuese porque Héctor es maravilloso y le amo y Peeta ama a Katniss y ella a él, me lo quedaba, esta es la puntilla para que sepan que tienen que buscar. SU ORDENADOR.**_

_**- Es probable, anotaré todos estos datos, creo que tenemos por dónde empezar, llamaré a la cárcel personalmente a ver en qué régimen estaba, si tenía acceso a teléfono o a ordenador, lo sabré, - este poli me cae genial - también sabré si ha recibido llamadas o visitas, es mejor descartar.**_

_**- ¿Y si ella está en esto? - digo medio inocente.**_

_**- Uff hay muchos delitos, Amenazas, intimidación, y colaboración en un intento de agresión….o incluso de homicidio o asesinato, ese chico llevaba malas intenciones. No sé, quizás será mejor que llame al juez de guardia, para llevar una orden de registro, a veces la información es tan volátil, no quiero arriesgarme a que se pierda algo. – Me ha recorrido un escalofrío al pensar lo que podría haber pasado y Peeta está más blanco que el papel, pero hay que seguir y ¡Lo dicho este poli es mi héroe!. - Venga pueden marcharse. Termina de anotar nuestros datos y se despide de nosotros, que salimos como llevados por el diablo. **_

_**Cuando nos hemos alejado un poco le digo. - Para Peeta, tú sabes que si encuentran los ordenadores fuera de la oficina pueden acusarnos de manipular pruebas.**_

_**- ¿Que haremos?.**_

_**- Javi. - Rápidamente marco el teléfono de los chicos. Javi, necesito que Martín lleve de vuelta los ordenadores…. - ¿terminó con los demás?... Wooh al final si me lo llevo de becario. Genial.…. SI,... Si…. Tranquilo luego te cuento tenemos que irnos urgente Llevadlos todos, YA.- cuelgo.- arreglado.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pov Peeta

Voy tan acelerado que no tengo tiempo ni de pensar, ¿Qué demonios hacia Katniss en el médico?, ¿cómo encontró Magde los datos?, ojala podamos poner todo en su sitio, ojala.

- Vamos, sube - abro la puerta del taxi y prácticamente nos tiramos dentro - Al Hospital la Paz, por urgencias por favor.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Hay que llamar a su tío ¿tú o yo?.

- yo - marco el número de Haym tengo que esperar un poco cuando descuelga…. - Haym, hola soy Peeta… necesito, que me escuches,….. no, espera…. Solo escúchame….. Han atacado a Katniss… - tengo que apartar el teléfono para no quedarme sordo con su verborrea -…. - tranquilo por favor, si, está controlado - si le digo que está en el hospital y que aun no la he visto se muere. ….. Claro, si tienes que venir... sólo aquí te contaremos todo, ¿vale? …. Pero por favor, no hagas locuras, Magde y yo estamos aquí, y si te matas con el coche no podrás resolver nada. ¿ vale? Tranquilo… estará bien.

- ¿estaba nervioso?-

- Joder, ni te imaginas, espero que Jane pueda calmarle, cuando le dije que la atacaron, no preguntó nada más empezó a llamar a su novia pidiéndole las llaves del coche que le buscara billetes urgentes….. en fin espero que no le pase nada.

- Uff, menudo lío, Portia tiene que pagar por esto - dice Magde.

-¿crees que lo conseguiremos? , ¿La policía la pillará?

- Con todo el equipo… sabes que no soy agresiva pero….. si se meten con los míos, me convierto en el puto Anibal Lecter, me la comeré con patatas, es decir, ¡la pillarán!. Todo está en su ordenador, y lo dejé preparadito, Portia sabrá que lo hemos tocado, pero cuando la poli vea la "carpeta recopilatoria" que les he preparado, primero no creerán en su puta buena suerte y segundo sacarán sus super - esposas, y esa hoy duerme en la trena, así de buena soy. Y así de a huevo se lo he dejado.

- Magde… con permiso de Héctor… Te quiero. - digo arrancando una sonrisa de esta chica, que nos sorprendió en el baño, que nos ha hecho bromas, a la que hemos llenado de brillos la habitación, y sin la que nuestra vida nunca sería completa, la abrazo mientras se ríe.

- Quita tonto que me arrugas la blusa.- pero el cariño trasciende su voz.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, buscamos a Hutcher con la mirada, está acompañado de un hombre trajeado, debe ser de la embajada americana, menudo lío tiene el pobre, nos acercamos y nos saludo, cuando me tiende la mano, mi instinto me hace abrazarle.

- Gracias, Gracias por salvarla, Hutch.

Sonríe - No hice nada.

- Ese chico… Hutch ¡es el de la riña!….. el de la sentencia, podría haberla matado, siempre, estaré en deuda contigo, por estar allí.

Se pone serio y me mira a los ojos - No era yo quien tenía que estar allí.

Sus palabras me hieren más allá de su imaginación, pero me lo merezco.

- Hutcher tranquilo, le amenazaron con hacerle daño, solo se apartó de ella para protegerla - me defiende Magde.

- Pues le salió como el culo - dice cabreado. Solo puedo fijar mi vista en el suelo y aceptar lo que me diga, todo es verdad.

- No Hutcher, no seas injusto, puede que haya actuado como un tonto, pero lo hizo porque no quería que le pasara nada, si hasta dejó que te la llevaras - Eso se siente como una puñalada, me lleva de vuelta a la noche del estreno y noto el mismo dolor.

- Pero, él debió…. Escucharla,…. ¡Oh! – exclama cayendo en la cuenta - ayer, os interrumpí también es culpa mía. Entonces ¿no sabes nada?.

Le miro de inmediato - a él y a Magde.- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? ….. Magde, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

.

..

- Por favor, los familiares de Katniss Everdeen?. - Me adelanto en dirección al médico.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Katniss?,¿podemos verla?

- ¿Es usted familiar suyo?

- Soy su…..- miro a Hutcher y a Magde, sin saber si me merezco decir que soy su novio…

- Es su novio, su pareja - dice Magde, - y nosotros sus amigos, ella no tiene a su familia en este momento en Madrid, solo su tío y él esta de camino, pero llega de Estados Unidos.

- Bien, imagino que es suficiente - dice dirigiéndose a mí - hemos tenido que intervenirla, necesitará que alguien se quede con ella, ahora está estable, pero no tengo noticias agradables.

- Pero ¿está bien? - Pregunto, nervioso.

- Ahora si, pero, el embarazo no era viable.

- El ….. ¿embarazo? - Dios Katniss embarazada, y quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Aun no sabía nada?, lo siento, estaba de cuatro semanas - cuatro semanas, estoy pálido, si antes ya me sentía culpable, ahora la noticia cae sobre mí mientras intento asimilar las palabras, mientras el médico sigue hablando se dirige a Magde porque tuve que apoyarme en la pared, para no caer redondo allí mismo - Cuando llegó, volvió en si lo suficiente para avisarnos, le hicimos una ecografía….. era un embarazo ectópico, no estaba bien, igualmente tendríamos que haberla operado, el incidente sólo aceleró el resultado.

- O sea - oigo a Magde, me siento incapaz de hablar, de pensar de nada, tengo la mirada perdido, noto la mano de Hutcher en mi hombro, consolándome - que….

- Es algo que puede pasar a veces en primeros embarazos, y en una persona joven, como el caso de la señorita Everdeen.

- ¿Puedo verla? - Logro balbucear.

- Está en recuperación, la operación salió bien pero la controlarán algo más por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, es rutinario…. En unas horas le avisarán.

- Gracias doctor - atino a decir, él se marcha y yo caigo en una silla, estoy completamente derrotado, perdido, todo está pasando tan rápido como una película.

- Peeta, lo siento - dice Magde sentándose a mi lado - no podías hacer nada, ya lo oíste estaba mal.

- ¿vosotros lo sabíais? ¿Los dos?- me siento herido en lo más hondo, ella iba a decírmelo y no le dejé, si lo hubiera sabido… no habría influido al final, pero el que la hubiese acompañado al médico habría sido yo, y no la habría dejado sola en casa, no es que culpe a Hutcher, pero… igual no la habrían atacado y nos habríamos enfrentado a la operación juntos, podría haberla apoyado. No puedo más escondo la cara entre mis manos y rompo a llorar abrumado por lo absurdo de mi comportamiento… desde la primera vez que le oculté algo… desde el reto de su tío… mi maldita cabezonería casi me lleva a perder lo que más amo, Mi Katniss… y … soy un imbécil redomado.

- Vamos, Peeta, ella está bien, solo cálmate, tienes que estar allí cuando despierte, tienes que estar con ella, es ahora cuando te necesita tienes que ser fuerte, por ella… cuídala y olvida lo pasado.

- No le cogía el teléfono, no la deje decírmelo, me siento miserable, no me la mereceré aunque viva mil años, ella se merece alguien mejor que un egocéntrico como yo.- me seco las lágrimas y digo con determinación. - ¿la cuidarás Hutcher? - intento hacer una broma… - aunque siempre que la dejo contigo acaba en el hospital….

- Realmente estás afectado… - comenta con una leve sonrisa – no dejas de decir estupideces - dice - ella te quiere a ti, yo solo fui su amigo, un hombro en el que llorar, alguien con quien descubrir lo mucho que te amaba y además no te has dado cuenta de una cosa…

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto entre dudas.

- Ella no acaba en el hospital porque esté conmigo… **Katniss acaba en el hospital porque tú no estás con ella,** ¡vamos!, no seas tonto, eres como el aire para ella, lo eres todo, no te empeñes en negar lo que hay entre vosotros, no te apartes de ella por "su bien" habla con Katniss y deja que decida, ese ha sido siempre tu error, decidir solo, vosotros no servís para estar solos, vosotros sois uno, tan unidos que os moriréis si os separan.

- No lo siento así – digo -

- Pues es verdad corrobora Magde - desde que os separasteis los dos habéis ido a peor - te lo dije ayer, aunque tengas que SUPLICAR, ve con ella eres fuerte, vamos te necesitará.

Su abrazo me reconforta y me llena de determinación, si, aunque tenga que suplicar, estaré a su lado cuando despierte, hoy y todos los demás días de nuestras vidas, si ella me lo permite la cuidaré como se merece, compartiré todo con ella, dudas, penas alegrías, lo que venga, no me importa esperar su perdón el tiempo que haga falta, cuando ella diga me tendrá.

- Gracias, chicos, por todo - Me dejan un rato a solas mientras llega la enfermera, Portia y Hutcher se encargarán de la policía, hasta que ellos vengan a tomarnos declaración, le dice al chico que el tío de Katniss le ayudará con el caso, por si hay que buscar confidencialidad… yo casi no puedo escucharle, mi mente y mi corazón ya están en otra parte.

* * *

Y bien niñas… lo siento… ya sé como os emocionáis con los bebés… uy no se qué decir… pues que quedan dos y el epilogo ¿no?

Besos a todos los que seguís la historia…a fav. y rev. gracias por vuestro tiempo ...

_**Everllarkglee4ever**_ NAda que perdonar, a mi a veces no me da tiempo a nada y otras... me despisto... jajaj besos gracias...; _**piquenoia1**_ Todos odiamos a Portia... pero yo ajustaré cuentas con todo el mundo... de momento a Julián me lo he cargado... ¿no? pues aun quedan sorpresas... XD; _**MarEverdeen**_ Niñaaaa, esa boquita... que te perdemos... jajaja y si al final el personaje de MAgde que iba a ser una puñetera... mira a lo que me llevó la inspiración .. jaja es un personaje genial... a mi me encanta... y seguro que me odias pero... me siento como la madre de KAtniss... fria y mala persona ... sorry.

_**juliper22**_ jajaja tu también te "enamoraste" de Magde... es como terminator con computadora jajajaj ... me encanto escribir por su boca... y si tu pasarás de los abrazos de cariño a doblar los dedos sobre mi cuello hasta que me sobrevenga la muerte... al menos virtual... pero... ays soy una mala pécora... _**charlotte8800**_ pues si te dejo así y pudo ser peor porque se me paso por la cabeza cortar el capítulo cuando llegan a la puerta y ven el cuerpop cubierto en la camilla... pero entonces si que me mandais los mutos... los coyotes... y hasta al correcaminos...

Besos a todas, actualizaré pronto... me da penilla pero ya se acaba...


	41. Antes del ataque

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

_**Antes del ataque…**_

Pov Katniss

Hutcher me espera fuera, debo darme prisa para llegar a la cita, al final siempre corriendo, me sonrío sin querer, solo porque una idea loca ha pasado por mi cabeza, la cara de Peeta cuando le enseñe al primera ecografía del bebé, bueno imagino que solo será un puntito, pero… , no sé porque anoche, le vi distinto algo en su cara, en la forma en que me besó, me he pasado el día contenta, como hacía tiempo que no me sentía, tengo plena confianza en que todo se va a arreglar.

Bajo las escaleras, y ya en el portal guardo la llaves en mi bolso cuando alguien me tapa la boca y me agarra por detrás, un asqueroso aliento a alcohol respirado junto a mi cuello me llega provocándome arcadas.

- Hola, pequeña calienta braguetas, veo que tu vida es muy feliz. ¿Eh?, ¿sabes quién soy? – Dios mío no de nuevo…- a mi me jodiste la mía… .

Respiro solo por reflejo, esa voz me lleva al pasado de un plumazo, es probable que incluso mi corazón haya dejado de latir al menos un segundo. Su lengua me recorre el cuello, es lo más asqueroso que he sentido alguna vez, las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en mis ojos, estoy aterrada, el odio se destila en cada una de sus palabras, Hutcher, pienso, está tan cerca, podría entrar, pero, si quiere matarme podría hacerlo con una sola mano, me hace daño, su otra mano me recorre de arriba abajo palpando mi anatomía y provocándome temblores.

- Vaya... con la pijita delgaducha se ha convertido en una apetecible zorrita…, si no te odiara tanto te tomaría ahora mismo, pero no he venido a eso.

Un escalofrío me recorre, inconscientemente llevo mis manos hasta el vientre intentando protegerlo, me gira con un movimiento brusco y ni siquiera me da tiempo a gritar cuando quita la mano de mi cara y me empuja con fuerza contra la pared. El golpe en mi cabeza suena seco, mi vista se nubla un momento mientras me noto caer

- He venido a matarte….. - es lo único que puedo oir, eso y ver una ligera luz que se filtraba por la puerta, después todo quedo negro para mí -

Sé que estoy en un hospital, alguien me apunta con una pequeña luz levantando mis párpados, oigo algunas palabras sueltas, conmoción, urgencias y solo acierto a decir que estoy embarazada, no sé como llegue hasta aquí antes de que vuelvan a sedarme.

La cabeza me duele horrores, trato de abrir los ojos, pero los parpados se niegan a responder, me quedo un momento inmóvil intentando recordar que pasó ayer y un ligero gemido se me escapa, rápidamente alguien me toma de la mano y siento el calor de la otra persona, cerca de mi cara cuando me besa suavemente la frente. Una caricia tan conocida para mi, por repetida y disfrutada, que enseguida me hace abrir los ojos buscando enfocar su cara.

- ¿Peeta? - mi voz suena ronca y un pinchazo en la garganta me hace llevar la mano hasta allí.

- Shhhhh. No hables, cariño, estoy aquí, contigo - esta vez sus labios se posan en mis dedos. Me siento dolorida aun con la sedación, poco a poco, voy enfocando su imagen, una pequeña sonrisa hace amago de aparecer en mis labios, cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, se hace más amplia porque en ellos puedo ver amor, pura y simplemente eso, es auténtica devoción, esos ojos color azul profundo que tanto he añorado brillan para mí.

- Katniss, mi niña - sus labios besan los míos con la suavidad de una pluma, me niego a cerrar los ojos, necesito verle, el ligero oscurecimiento en la barbilla y mentón, el cabello revuelto, las pronunciadas marcas debajo de sus ojos, producto seguramente de no dormir. - Te he echado tanto de menos, si tu lo quieres nunca más me apartaré de ti.

¿Qué si quiero?, como puede preguntar siquiera, - Es…. - Digo susurrando despacio, tan alto como me permite la garganta… - la pregunta,… más tonta que me has hecho nunca, amor.

- Ya sabes cielo, en lo que a ti respecta, no hay nadie más tonto que yo. Entonces, ¿me perdonas?,

- Hace tiempo que te perdoné, solo…. Esperaba a que te dieras cuenta… ¿pero y Portia?

Sus ojos se endurecen mirando al vacio - Esa…., - se relaja para mirarme de nuevo. - Nunca volví con ella tu lo creías pero, solo me obligo a hacértelo creer.

Le miro con interrogante - Shhh ahora no - me dice, poniendo un dedo en los labios.

Intento relajarme pero una sensación que no puedo definir comienza a invadirme, es como un vacío, que me hace mover la vista alrededor, veo los tubos de alimentación en vena, el de sedantes, miro mi bata que noto abierta por detrás, y una especie de humedad entre mis piernas. Con cuidado, tomo la punta de la sábana bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta, es una mirada rara, con algo de angustia y tristeza, de un solo golpe aparto la sábana y levanto un poco la camisa corta. Tengo una especie de paño con plástico debajo y lo que parece una compresa pero más grande.

El pánico comienza a subir por mi espalda mientras no puedo apartar la vista, mi otra mano se suelta del agarre de Peeta y se posa en mi vientre - Lo sabes ¿no?

- Si.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? , ¿Por qué…..?

No termino la pregunta cuando me envuelve en sus brazos, no salgo de mi estupor. - Dime ¿Qué ha pasado?... - Consigo mirarle y veo tristeza en sus ojos. - Lo…. Lo hemos … perdido, ¿verdad? . Maldito, maldito, Julián ojala estuvieras muerto.

- Lo está – confirma Peet con voz sobria

Entro en shock, me han atacado y he perdido a nuestro hijo y quien me agredió está muerto, pero sé que era él o yo… y me… alegro por seguir viva por estar ahí de nuevo aunque me siento culpable por esa alegría… nuestro hijo ha muerto, esto es demasiado, me estoy derrumbando, aferrada a él noto cuando su calor me vuelve más fuerte, me abrazo con toda la fuerza que me queda, que no me invada el hielo que amenaza mi corazón, he perdido a nuestro hijo pero no quiero perderle también a él .

- Siento,… siento no habértelo dicho antes, … - ahora ya no tiene remedio, pero debí ir a buscarle cuando no me contestó…

- Eso solo fue culpa mía, me negué a escucharte, y después… .

- No recuerdo nada Peeta, dime como fue…, fue culpa del ataque ¿verdad?

- No….Si hubiera sido así ¡jamás me lo perdonaría!, nunca podría haber vuelto a mirarte a la cara, no podría vivir con la certeza de que por no estar contigo nuestro hijo muriera, Katniss, solo prométeme que estarás tranquila y te contaré - Asiento.

- Han tenido que operarte cielo…, algo estaba mal, te hicieron una eco y lo descubrieron, un embarazo ectópico, no estaba creciendo donde debía, podría incluso haber llegado a ser peligroso para ti, podrías haber muerto si no lo hubieran cogido a tiempo, no sé como aguantaste el malestar - le miro extrañada y sonríe - he leído ¿sabes?, Internet... pero si quieres el médico puede explicarte mejor - aunque ahora parece dudar un momento antes de hacer la pregunta que asoma a sus ojos antes que a su boca - ¿ibas a tenerlo no?.

Respiro despacio intentando asimilar lo que me cuenta y respondo al fin - ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? era parte tuya, parte mía, algo de los dos…, solo comenzaba a hacerme a la idea, no lo sabía hace mucho y no sé no me sentía demasiado…. Maternal, pero, era mi unión contigo, como tener un pedazo de ti aun cuando me habías abandonado.

- Yo jamás te habría abandonado solo intenté protegerte… como siempre tontamente y por mi cuenta y riesgo pero…, bien ahora no hay caso solo me alegra que no hayas pensado en deshacerte de él… aunque pensaras que yo estaba con…. – le cuenta decirlo y no lo dice - …otra …. - pero ¿Cómo estás?, me refiero a…, respecto a todo.

- Pues no se, estoy raramente tranquila, igual son los calmantes, algo incómoda quizás, pero el que tu estés aquí conmigo, el que seas lo primero que he visto al despertar, me hace sentirme segura, no sé, creo que eres todo lo que necesito para estar bien.

- Tu también eres todo mi mundo solo me preocupa algo que no quiero que te guardes ¿No, sientes lo del bebe? – pregunta calmado

- No se, no es que no lo sienta, es solo, que…. No llegue a verlo no podía imaginarlo, era como si le estuviera pasando a otra persona, si las hormonas ya me estaban afectando, pero aun no había llegado a… - me interrumpo sin saber cómo continuar - fue algo que no esperaba, era mi primera visita al médico y no tuve el tiempo necesario para…

- Vale no hace falta que digas más, yo te entiendo… no es como si lo hubieses sentido crecer… ¿cierto? – asiento porque es exactamente eso y hay algo que me preocupa.

- Peeta.. ¿el médico te dijo algo más? – me da miedo preguntarlo pero no hay más remedio - todo estará….. ya sabes ¿bien?. ¿Podremos, tener hijos más adelante?, cuando lo decidamos los dos. ¿Por qué no me abandonarás? – si lo hiciera ahora mismo mi mundo entero se abriría a mis pies.

- Oh, cariño, yo nunca te abandonaría, te quiero más que a nada y ¡si!, el médico dijo que todo está bien, en un futuro quizás - me dedica una sonrisa algo extraña, mezcla de amor y felicidad ante la expectativa de tener un futuro juntos, también un punto de tristeza marca sus pupilas - no podría vivir lejos de ti, estas semanas han sido horribles, ayer cuando te besé estuve a punto de olvidar mi determinación y contarte todo.

- ¿Contarme que?, ¿Por qué te alejaste, porque no respondiste a mis llamadas, porque no intentaste explicarme?, ¿Qué paso realmente con Portia?.

- Es un poco largo de explicar.

- ¿tengo pinta de poder ir a alguna parte? – y menos teniendo en cuenta no ahora mismo no quiero ir a otra parte donde el no esté.

- No. Pero tienes que descansar - Dice dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

- Bueno, cuéntame, y cuando esté cansada lo dejamos, ¿vale? .

- Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no? –

- Ya me conoces – contesto sonriendo mientras Peeta acerca la silla a la cama y me toma la mano y dice - En fin como quieras cielo, nunca puedo negarte nada. El día del estreno intente, buscarte, lo que viste fue a Portia amenazarme, con... hacerte daño, la reté y me dijo que si me había creído que había esperado tanto para que su único ataque hubiese sido hacerte desconfiar de mi que alguien más podría hacerte daño real, quería vengarse y yo tenía que volver a la editorial y consentir que me maltratase.

No sé qué decir... - Esa noche yo…. - ¡oh, dios Peeta! y me dejaste marchar con… Hutcher y todo este tiempo yo decidí que te quería y esperé que volvieras a mí y , y...; me has vuelto a dejar al margen de tus problemas… podríamos haberlo enfrentado juntos.

- Eso no importa… no importa lo que pasó entre vosotros pero por favor no me lo cuentes ¿de acuerdo?, asumo que fui un idiota y no tengo que perdonarte nada pero me haría demasiado daño…

- Peeta no quiero hacerte ningún daño – sigo tomando sus manos entre las mías, solo… lo siento – susurro – siento todo lo que se podría haber evitado… ¿Por qué te empeñaste en ir tras Portia? ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo aquella noche?

- Me fui a casa y te esperé pero en el fondo sabía que no volverías esa noche y después salí de nuestra casa y me resigné a que te fueras con Hutch con él estarías a salvo o eso pensé, pero yo tenía que saber, no podía volver hasta averiguar que tramaba, cual era la amenaza, creo que ha quedado claro todo el mal que planeó y ¡si!, tienes razón volví a decidir por ti – sus palabras me llenan de tristeza… pero ya no puedo cambiar nada solo se que este hombre me ama tanto que me entregó pensando que me salvaba y que es un tonto, pero es mi maravilloso y perfecto tonto al que amo más que a nada, es algo irónico que esos pensamientos pasen por mi cabeza mientras él me está contando todas sus sospecha o incluso cuando acaba de decirme… que sabe que pasó esa noche… pero no puedo evitarlo yo le amo.

Peeta sigue contando como cree que ocurrió todo y me obligo a salir de mi ensueño - Y ella... creo que al final si nos vio el otro día en el parque y no dudó en enviar contra ti a Julián - Agacha la cabeza con pesadumbre - al menos el ya no podrá hacerte más daño Magde descubrió ayer que había estado escribiendo a un centro penitenciario, descubrió todos los datos que tenia de ti, me llamó… pero cuando llegamos ya te habían trasladado, si no llega a ser por Hutcher… - se frota fuertemente los ojos con las manos.

- Magde…. Sabía que andaba en algo, esa chica…, Peeta ¿Cuánto hace que no has dormido? – Pregunto rodeando su cara con las manos.

- No importa estoy bien, tengo que cuidar de ti ¿sabes? , ahora soy tu "pareja oficial", Magde lo dijo al llegar, era la única forma de poder quedarme contigo.

- Uff - sonrío - si que vas rápido tu, chaval - Los dos sonreímos al tiempo, respiro y pregunto - ¿la pillarán? -

- Tranquila, Magde se ha encargado de eso, hay un montón de delitos rondando, ah, y si tu siguiente pregunta es cómo está Hutcher, el está bien, hubo testigos de la muerte de Julián, solo tendrá que declarar, y en todo caso ,… tu tío está de camino, seguro que el se ocupa de todo.

- Oh, mi tío, claro, solo espero que todo salga bien.

- Tranquila, saldrá bien, el chico está con alguien de su embajada y Magde le ayudará, de verdad esa chica terminará trabajando en la NASA o el PENTAGONO, es absolutamente alucinante.

- Oye, a ver si me voy a poner celosa – exclamo risueña porque yo también pienso que es asombrosa

- Tú, no tienes porque, también eres alucinante, eres una línea recta en el mapa de mi vida, puedo tratar de olvidarte, pero no podré borrarte - me dice sonriendo.

- Oyeeee….. eso es una letra de una canción que me encanta por cierto.

- Lo se pero es verdad.

- Ah ¿si? ¿y sabes cómo termina?

- Perfectamente, pero no pretendo salvarme, solo me agarraré a ti, para que no me dejes caer en el camino.

- Oye, ¿Cómo fue? Lo de Julián – parece absurdo que pregunte por el fin de ese canalla pero no puedo evitarlo.

- No estamos seguros, la policía dijo que salió cegado por la rabia, no se percató de los coches, intentaron detenerlo y cruzo sin mirar, el autobús le lanzó a veinte metros.

En ese momento, sin esperarlo la puerta de la habitación se abre, Haymitch y Jane, entran, parecen algo distantes, no se si puedo ser la causa de su enfado.

- Katniss, ¿estás bien? - se acerca para abrazarme

- Si, no te preocupes,

- ¿estás? ¿aún estás embarazada? – pregunta mirando a Jane de reojo y ella se pone seria, definitivamente es mi culpa.

- No, había problemas.

- TU prometiste cuidarla - dice encarando a Peeta, le toma por la chaqueta y le estampa contra la pared, el no hace ni por defenderse, asumiendo toda la culpa de algo que no es culpa de nadie.

- Tío, no, las cosas no son así, fue Julián - me mira con cara de extrañeza - si hace siete años - la luz se hace paso en su cerebro cansado - Pero creo que la policía podrá contarte más, tienes que ayudar a Hutcher, ah, habla con Magde ella te aclarará todo. Por favor, confía en mi. Estoy bien, Peeta cuida de mi.

Aun no muy convencido sale de la habitación, se que Magde podrá ponerle a corriente de todo, ella le contará, Jane me abraza y se queda conmigo.

- Peeta, baja a comer algo, anda, solo para despejarte, por favor. Jane se queda mientras conmigo. - se dirige hacia la puerta muy serio.

- Peeta - se vuelve - olvidas algo - me mira con extrañeza - Bésame - no me hace falta repetirlo, se acerca a mi lado y besa mis labios, enlazo mis manos en su cuello y le obligo a seguir, mi lengua recorre su boca, en un contacto profundo, mordiéndole con suavidad y obligándole a reprimir un gemido que vibra en su garganta, un ligero carraspeo nos hace separarnos - perdona, Jane, tenía que mimar, al hombre de mi vida, nos hemos tenido un poco… abandonados - Digo respondiendo a su muda pregunta, volvemos a estar juntos.

Cuando se marcha hablo con ella de lo que pasa con mi tío, como supuse… se enfadó porque según él se había tomado alguna licencia al ocultarle mis problemas pero me dice que no me preocupe que… solo tienen que hablarlo porque en realidad… él sabe que Jane lo hizo por ayudarme… y solo se siente frustrado por no poder protegerme de nuevo… Todo el mundo quiere protegerme… al final al menos pude hablarlo con él… en ese momento necesitaba a alguien que me escuchase… que me hiciese de puente frente a él… así de fácil… . Quiero a Jane, ahora es parte de mi familia… ha sacado luz en el corazón de mi tío que tanto tiempo andó anegado en oscuridad trabajo y enfado… él sabe que es mejor con ella y por ella. Se que podrán arreglarlo.

* * *

Bien gente, solo el ultimo y el epilogo… creo que os gustará. (Por si acaso alguien sique la otra historia también... estoy con el farragoso capitulo, definitivamente odio los hospitales...)

No podía dejar la historia sin contar que pasó ese día desde la perspectiva de ella ¿no?

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros favoritos,alertas y comentarios...

_**MarEverdeen**_ Pues sip... por eso te dije que era fría y mala persona... estabais todas tan emocionadas con el bebé que tuve tentaciones de cambiar la historia pero... lo siento ese así... bsitos _**isiita**_ Tienes toda la razón en que mas vale tarde... me alegra que al final comentaras..., Magde iba a pasar sin pena ni gloria pero mira por donde como al principio la hice estudiante de telecomunicaciones... me vino de perlas... y.. adquirió protagonismo... bsitos mi _**Sil**_ que mona... que está de examenes y se ele acumulan el trabajo y las aficiones... bsitos wapilinda..., _**Juliper22**_, pues si... no queria que abortara pero tampoco que lo tuviera... y tampoco que lo perdiera por el accidente... como dice Sheldon Cooper ... "Es cierto, realmente no habia otra opcion...". Insulta libremente... yo soy jurista jajajaj porque nunca he ejercido ni ejerceré... salvo causa mayor o juicio final... el conocer... mata la poca fe en el sistema...Si al final Hutcher y Magde me quedaron muy bien ... estoy orgullosa de ellos XD bsitos ... y _**Sil**_ ... si sis si smaldita Portia..._** Everllarkglee4ever**_ un te para ti también... sois muy sensibles... aun no loe habia dado tiempo ni a acostumbrarse a él... bseitos wapa..._**. piquenoia1**_el castigo de Portia aun está por llegar... alguien habrá que sienta pena y todo... y lo de Julian... si la justicia divina que no se da en la realidad... al menos no es lo habitual... jajaja y en esta historia ajusto cuentas con TODOS... bsitos_** charlotte8800**_ ea ea ea ... te mando un te caliente... es que lo sabia... pero es que no podía ser... besitos wapisima tranquila que pasado este los dos que quedan os gustarán... creo...


	42. Mi vida en tus manos

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

_**Mi vida en tus manos, la tuya en las mías.**_

Recibí el alta unos días después, los médicos quisieron asegurarse de que el golpe de la cabeza no había producido más daños. Pronto pude marcharme a casa, solo que tenía que guardar reposo, todos nuestros amigos vinieron a verme, Javi y Jose se encargaron de tenernos "surtidos" con los apuntes de la facultad, ya habíamos perdido algunas clases, pero gracias a Dios era principio del último curso y aún estábamos a tiempo de recuperar, mi tío y Jane se quedaron el tiempo necesario para arreglar la situación de Hutcher, por su participación en todo, él prefirió dejarlo todo en manos de Haymitch, incluso nos dio tiempo a hacer una pequeña jugarreta para Jen.

- Venga chicos, ¿una última vez?, para las cámaras - dice Peeta, que está aceptando su "castigo" mejor de lo que pensé…. Es un cielo.

- Nunca debí dejarte ver esa película, - me reí, ya estaba mucho mejor, el plan era salir a despedir a Hutcher y dejar que nos fotografiaran - a partir de ahora seré su novia, en los medios, ¿crees que lo soportarás?.

- ¡Perfectamente!, solo me importa que no es verdad y si puedo ayudar al chico que te salvó la vida todo está genial, ¡venga chicos a por los paparazzi!.

En fin que decir, las fotos de nosotros despidiéndonos en la puerta de mi casa y la historia de su heroísmo, fueron portada en todo el mundo, internet echaba humo. Si hay posibilidad de algo entre ellos ahora tiene que saltar.

La investigación seguía su curso, mi tío se aseguró de que Portia no pudiera salir a la calle ni bajo fianza, aunque, estaba como ida, declaré contra ella, todos lo hicimos, su acoso, su mirada era de odio brutal y genuino, pero poco a poco se fue derrumbando, Marta también presento una denuncia contra ella, su madre recibió la foto y contra todo pronóstico eso fue su salvación. Entendió perfectamente el acoso al que estaba sometida su hija y la animó, la comprendió y Portia se encontró con un nuevo frente abierto, Durante la vista, Marvel se acercó a nosotros, la cabeza gacha y la vergüenza metida hasta los huesos, para pedirme perdón, el chico ahora estaba bastante unido a Marta y los dos se apoyaban y lamían juntos sus heridas, dos juguetes de Portia buscando consuelo y puede que incluso el amor.

Portia cada vez se veía más desquiciada, su padre traslado todo el negocio a otra ciudad y la repudió jamás pudo entender que había fallado como pudo criar bajo su techo semejante persona tan llena de odio cuando él tanto había trabajado para que no le faltase nada… no podía soportar ni mirarla, aunque también por qué sentía que no había sido un buen padre que igual con menos dinero y un poquito más de tiempo dedicado a su familia las cosas habrían sido diferentes… sean cuales fueran las causas no pudo soportar el mirarla a la cara de nuevo.

Su madre firmó los papeles de divorcio pero afectada por el alcohol y las drogas decidió rehabilitarse, y también metida en sus propios problemas, la olvidó. Una noche Portia no aguantó más y estalló, intentó suicidarse pero la encontraron a tiempo, estaba tirada en la celda con las muñecas cortadas, sangrando y la mirada perdida, su soledad tan grande como un agujero negro, esa que la llevaba a hacer daño a los demás por fin le había pasado factura, por fin la había engullido sin más.

Fue trasladada, a un centro psiquiátrico, y diagnosticada como esquizofrénica paranoide, los medicamentos que le daban la postraron en una silla de ruedas, ya que no era capaz de andar ni moverse, solo su mirada perdida en algún punto, sin parpadeos sin expresión, muerta en vida. Ella misma se mató, quedando solo en una cáscara.

Mi tío en cargo el caso a un competente abogado, de su bufete, pero todas las directrices las seguía él, Jane y él se perdonaron por no haberle contado lo que me pasaba, eso fue culpa mía, pero creo que se aman demasiado, para permitir que una tontería les separe.

Y nosotros? ¿Cómo estamos?. Pueees… ese es otro tema.

- Peeta, cielo, necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías venir por favor?. Le oigo acercarse a la habitación y asoma la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Que deseas linda, - me encanta que me llame así, no preciosa, sino linda - ha cogido esa manía que me encanta, probablemente, notó en mis ojos lo mucho que me gustaba oírle llamarme así.

- oh, no deseo nada, pero NECESITO darme una ducha, ¿me dejas salir de la cama? Por favor…

- Yo te llevo - dice acercándose para cogerme en brazos -

- Pero cielo - me quejo aunque me siento en la gloria - que no estoy inválida.

- Pero estás convaleciente

- Si pero ya me tienes en algodones cuatro semanas creo que esto ya lo haces por vicio ¿eh?

- jajaja, que mal pensada, - pero su sonrisa pícara me confirma que es verdad, le encanta llevarme a la ducha y desnudarme, meterse conmigo bajo el agua y frotarme con la esponja, claro que a veces la esponja resbala, y las yemas de sus dedos me recorren la piel. Dada, mi operación aun no podemos mantener relaciones pero me tiene loca, hace quince días me acompañó a la revisión, todo se encuentra perfectamente. Estamos felices, podremos tener hijos cuando estemos preparados.

- Pero luego me dejas a mi sola ¿Vale?

- ¿Es que no te gusta cómo te ducho amor? – esa es otra palabra que me vuelve loca en sus labios.

- Ese es el problema me encanta - le oigo reir.

Estamos tan bien juntos aun con todos los líos inmediatos que nos rodean, el es mi centro, sus brazos me calientan me dan seguridad, cuando estoy con Peeta no hay miedo ni angustia, y en cuanto termine esta maldita convalecencia, tengo una sorpresa para él.

- Peeta - pregunto - ahora estamos los dos tirados en la cama, leyendo los apuntes de Derecho Procesal.

- ¿SI?

- Tu has pensado, que haremos, ¡ya sabes! al terminar, no quiero juicios ni peleas creo que me dedicaré a la teoría, ¿Qué te parece?, trabajar en casa, hacer estudios para bufetes o para el Consejo de Estado, El constitucional. ¿soy muy aburrida?

- No eres aburrida amor, solo que a ti te gusta más pensar dar vueltas a las cosas, y si eso es lo que quieres hacer, pues hazlo, sin más, así - dice acariciándome la barriga juguetón - si tenemos niños, podrás cuidarlos tú.

- AH, que previsor, digo riendo y posando mi mano en la suya para fijarla a mi vientre. ¿y tú? ¿tienes algo en mente?

- Pues, no sé, aparte de lo que me frece tu tío que es trabajar sin descanso, con un buen sueldo eso sí, pero tendría que viajar mucho y no podría estar contigo el tiempo que quiero, o….

- Me das miedo….

- Tranquila, ya soy algo menos imbécil, Héctor, me ha ofrecido colaborar con él en su empresa, no sé qué es lo que piensa hacer pero me parece que entre él y Magde van a montar algo interesante, y creo que me gustaría estar en ello, claro que también llevaría algún caso, solo lo que yo escogiera… no sé.

- Oye pues, puede estar bien, de momento estudia, que tenemos que acabar.

- Hummm es cierto.

- Javi y Belén nos han invitado a una fiesta, dentro de un mes, es de disfraces.

- Humm?- no me hace mucho caso, pero este se va a enterar

- Hay que ir de parejas, Y yo voy de Caperucita - levanta la cabeza como un resorte, con cara de susto dibujada en sus facciones.

- Puedo ir de leñador, ¿verdad? - pregunta

- Nah, Nah, tu vas de Lobo

- Y un cuerno.

- SI porque ya tengo el disfraz.

- Pero, Katniss, que voy a ser el choteo padre.

- Ahhh, haberte buscado otra novia, que no sea tan "caprichosa".

- Humm - dice atrapando mi labio con los suyos - no te cambiaria por nadie, por muy caprichosa que puedas llegar a ser, y si te apetece dejarme en ridículo, adelante, te dejaré.

- Solo quería oírte decir que lo harías, te quiero, mira coge esa caja y pruébate el disfraz - ante su cara tengo que insistir - vaaamos. Pruébatelo.

Se levanta y de una caja saca una camiseta blanca, unos levis y una cazadora de cuero negra.

- ¿esto es mi…disfraz?

- Realmente creíste que te dejaría en ridículo frente a los demás, Eres Jacko, el hombre lobo de Luna nueva jajajaja. SORPRESA. Y cuando acabe la fiesta lo puedes utilizar.

Partiéndose de risa toma mi cara entre sus manos y me besa con devoción, marcando con su lengua fuego en los míos, Dios que ganas tengo de que acabe esta maldita cuarentena.

_**Pov. Peeta**_

_**No puedo creer que me haya perdonado mi torpeza, mi cabezonería, esta noche tenemos una fiesta, espero que no sea pronto para salir, después de su operación los médicos recomendaron reposo, se que ya ha pasado un tiempo más que prudencial, pero tengo tanto miedo de hacerle daño, estas últimas semanas incluso se ha enfadado conmigo, cada vez de Katniss se pone "tierna" me hago el tonto, y la deseo más que a nada, pero hay algo que me… impide avanzar.**_

_**Esta tarde, incluso me ha echado de casa, dice que quiere prepararse y que le dará mala suerte si la veo. Cuando le pregunto que si eso no es lo que dicen las novias, me contesta cortante.**_

_**- Y yo que soy ¿una lechuga? , soy tu novia ¿no?.**_

_**- Pero eso es el día de la boda.**_

_**- Bueno pues yo no quiero arriesgarme, te vistes en casa de Javi y yo te veo allí.**_

_**Al final me ha echado, cuando llegamos a la fiesta, no puedo evitar recorrer las habitación buscando una caperucita, desde luego mi chica tiene un problema con los disfraces, pero grave, le gustan cantidad. En fin si es feliz….. woooooohhh.**_

_**Una figura menuda resplandece entre la gente, una capucha rojo brillante destaca entre los demás, sé que es ella, avanzamos hasta donde se encuentran las chicas, esta…. Genial, pero claro lo mismo están pensando los 25 tipos más o menos que tiene babeando a su alrededor, la miro para hacerle notar mi presencia y me ignora, se está haciendo rogar, sigue bailando con Belén y Javi me lleva a tomar algo, Héctor se apunta a tomar una copa mientras las chicas bailan, aprovecho para decirle cuanto me interesa su propuesta, la noche pasa y aun no he bailado con mi novia, han pasado varias chicas por allí, Héctor corre peligro de que Magde le tape con una sábana, porque no dejan de acosarle, de verdad le falta el derribo y porque no se deja, yo, tengo mi público pero a ver quién es el guapo que compite con él, todas me confunden con Travolta en Grease.**_

_**Javi aprovecha la situación para un poco de cachondeíto.**_

_**- ¿Cómo lo llevas, lobito? Jajaja.**_

_**- ¿Tú lo sabes no?, **_

_**- Por supuesto además fue idea mía, para demostrarle que confías en ella, es una forma un poco tonta de demostrarlo, pero que quieres, mi idea de liarse a capones contigo como que no tuvo mucho éxito.**_

_**- Eres más bruto ¿pero has visto como está?**_

_**- Ni que fuera ciego, esas botas de tacón alto y esa faldita dan un nuevo sentido al personaje del cuento.**_

_**- Me río con ganas, es cierto, me vuelvo para mirarla pero ella ya no está. - Mierda, ¿Dónde ese ha metido? - Unos brazos menudos me agarran por detrás.**_

_**-¿humm? ¿Como esta mi lobito? ¿Me echas de menos? – **_

_**Sólo puede ser ella, me giro en redondo, y la rodeo con mis brazos - que susto me has dado, creí que uno de esos, cretinos te había secuestrado.**_

_**- Noop, quería darte una sorpresa, aunque sabias el disfraz no lo habías visto puesto – me dice pasándose las manos a lo largo del cuerpo posándose en las caderas, y poniéndome a mil - te gusta mi ¿lock?**_

_**- Estás para comerte - gruño en su oreja mordisqueando el lóbulo y haciéndola gemir, su aroma me embriaga, bajo por su cuello depositando pequeños besos, pequeños mordisco, todo en pequeñito, para no hacerle daño, para…, noto que me aparta.**_

_**- Peeta ¿quieres bailar?**_

_**- Extraña pregunta.**_

_**- Es el ultimo baile que tendremos tu y yo en esta fiesta ¿me dejaras bailar sola?- Me está incitando y hace mucho que caí.**_

_**- Eso nunca amor.**_

_**HE SOÑADO TANTAS VECES COMO SERIA MI VIDA CONTIGO**__**  
**__**Y ES QUE YO ME SIENTO COMO ILUMINADO ENAMORADO**__**  
**__**TU ME QUIERES, YO TE QUIERO**__**  
**__**ENTONCES PORQUE NO ESTAR JUNTOS**__**  
**__**CAMINEMOS DE LA MANO, CONQUISTAREMOS EL MUNDO**__**  
**__**TU Y YO, EL MUNDO, PARA LOS DOS**__**  
**__**DIME COMO TE SIENTES**_

_**Si lo soñé, lo soñé tantas veces pero ahora es de verdad, enlazo mis manos en su cintura, la música suena con un ritmo que hace mover los pies, pero nosotros solo sentimos la letra, las palabras tu me quieres, yo te quiero, porque no estar juntos ahora lo estamos - Es mi mayor deseo, siempre junto a ti - susurro en su oído – Dime como te sientes Kat.**_

_**- Me siento el paraíso, amor, solo falta que dejes de tratarme como a una muñeca de porcelana, no soy de cristal, no voy a romperme ¿sabes?- Hace tanto que no hacemos en amor…**__****_

  
_** HE BAILADO BAJO LA LLUVIA**__**  
**__** HE SENTIDO LA LUZ DEL SOL**__**  
**__** HE TENIDO LA SENSACION DE QUE ME QUIERES**__**  
**__** SI INVERTI ESO ME HA HECHO GRANDE**__**  
**__** SI DONDE AHORA SE QUIEN SOY**__**  
**__** YO LE ENTREGO MI CORAZON**__**  
**__** SI AUN LO QUIERES**_

_**- Lo siento amor, he tenido tanto miedo de perderte, no soportaría hacerte daño. Sabes que te quiero, contigo me siento la persona más importante la más grande del mundo porque así es como me miras tu.**_

_**- Por ti también se quién soy yo, puse mi vida en tus manos ¿sabes?.**_

_**- ¿Aun quieres mi corazón?**_

_**- Con toda mi alma, pero algo me falta de ti, tu orgullo, lo quiero.**_

_**- Tú tienes todo lo que soy.**_

_**- Entonces ¿por que tú no quieres aceptar todo lo que soy yo?**_

_**- Lo haré, con el tiempo, yo… ¿me esperarás?**__**  
**_  
_** OH OH OH OH OH OH (TE VOY A ESPERAR) **__**  
**_  
_**- ¿Acaso lo dudas?**_

_**SI NO ESTAS SE DETIENE EL TIEMPO**__**  
**__**SI NO ESTAS POR SIEMPRE**__**  
**__**TE VOY A ESPERAR**__**  
**__**SI NO ESTAS SE DETIENE EL TIEMPO**__**  
**__**TE VOY A ESPERAR**_

_**- No podría prescindir de ti.**_

_**- Yo tampoco, vamos a casa te necesito amor, ¿ya no necesitas mi cuerpo?- me pregunta al fin Kat**_

_**- Como el respirar tanto que duele, pero… ¿seguro…? **_

_**- Seguro**_

_**Las últimas notas de la canción que bailamos resuenan en mis oídos, el resto las recuerdo yo. Necesito tenerla, otra vez. Esa electricidad que me recorre bajo su tacto, quiero que mis sueños sean los suyos, quiero que su sueños no tengan secretos para mi, quiero cumplirlos todos, pero este, el más inmediato no admite espera, ahora no voy a esperar**_.

_**NO HE DEJADO DE CRECER**__**  
**__**NUNCA ME HE OLVIDADO DE SOÑAR**__**  
**__**Y EN EL MOMENTO QUE TE VI**__**  
**__**DESCUBRI LA ELECTRICIDAD**_

_**Perdí mi corazón probablemente el mismo día en que la conocí porque poco a poco se metió en mi vida y atravesó mi carne para clavarse en mi corazón… **_

_**YO TE ESPERARE**__**  
**__**YO SIEMPRE AQUI ESTARE**__**  
**__**Y A TU LADO YO CAMINARE**__**  
**__**LUCHARE, VOLARE**__**  
**__**CUMPLIREMOS LOS SUEÑOS JUNTOS**__**  
**__**NO NO NO**__**  
**__**NO TE VAYAS, VEN REGRESA**__**TE VOY ESPERAR**__**OH OH OH OH OH OH (TE VOY A ESPERAR)**_

Pov Katniss

Entramos en casa besándonos con desespero, le necesito tanto que sería capaz de pegarle y aun no es tarde para hacerlo, espero que no empiece a dudar de nuevo, ya le dije que no soy una muñequita que pueda romperse, le quiero dentro, le quiero llenándome, acariciándome, bebiéndome, y yo a él, esta noche voy a tenerle, por completo, va a desearme hasta que no pueda más hasta que no pueda decir que no.

Me coge entre sus brazos y me lleva a la habitación sin dejar de mirarme, ni yo a él, el mundo podría pararse y no lo notaríamos, me deja de pie junto a la cama y me acaricia los hombros, sus maravillosos ojos azules me recorren de arriba abajo, saboreando mi aspecto, mi piel, mas blanca por el efecto del furioso rojo de mi vestido.

- Estas, preciosa, deberías estas prohibida por ley.

- Ja ja ja, me halagas - digo intentando abarcar con mis manos sus bíceps, aunque evidentemente no puedo — Peeta déjame hacer una cosa, creo que nunca lo he hecho, quiero verte como tú a mí la primera noche déjame saborearte con la vista, tocarte sin que te muevas.

- Es una rara petición - dice sin dejara de deslizar sus labios por mi cuello, su aliento me electriza la piel y me hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de su contacto.

- Lo sé, solo quiero verte - despacio le quito la cazadora y tiro de la sencilla camiseta, su piel se eriza a mi tacto, sus ojos no se despegan de los míos, es curioso pero diría que está ruborizado, un toque ligero, parece una tontería nos hemos visto tantísimas veces, pero lo que le pido es distinto es que me enseñe su parte vulnerable. Se tumba en la cama y me pongo a horcajadas sobre él, acaricio sus brazos y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos llevando sus muñecas cerca del cabecero de la cama, en un momento ¡CHAS!, las esposas se cierran en torno a sus muñecas.

- Katniss, ¿Qué haces?

- Nada cariño, ahora mismo no hago nada…. pero tranquilo lo haré – le susurro maliciosa al oído - ¡ah! y no…., no soy una psicópata.

- Suelta, esto no es divertido – dice quejándose como un niño – tu eres caperucita, no puedes tratar con tan poco respeto al lobo feroz.

Me sonrío divertida ante su miedo fingido - Tranquilo lo va a ser, muy divertido… lobito.

- ooooh, niña mala… - un gemido escapa de su boca cuando comienzo a quitarme el disfraz. ¿Recuerdas esto amor? - el conjunto rojo de tanga y sujetador que me probé en la tienda aparecen bajo el corsé y la falda.- Esto… Katniss por favor – se estremece y lame sus labios, esos que en un minuto pienso besar y morder hasta saciar mi hambre de besos y mi hambre de él, sus ojos denotan el deseo que le recorre, - suéltame, por favor.

- No, solo yo podré tocarte - me quito las botas y las medias, manteniendo en su sitio el liguero a juego que compré. Me acerco a la cama y comienzo a desabrochar su pantalón, de un tirón me deshago de él junto con la ropa interior. Su miembro se libera dejando ver su impresionante magnitud completamente crecido ante la excitación…, me siento sobre él dejando que roce mi sexo sobre la tela del tanga, es la mínima expresión, no puedo evitar suspirar profundamente, ante el contacto, enseguida llevo mis labios a su cuello que succiona sin piedad, aquí la caperucita va a comerse al lobo, cachito a cachito y sin dudar.

Mis labios recorren su piel mi lengua se pasea insolente por su anatomía, - Sabes tan rico – su colonia especiada me inunda y me excita…

- Me… vas a…matar,- noto su corazón acelerado bajo mi mano, sus gemidos, escapan descontrolados, una vez ha asumido que soy quien tiene el control, ha hecho lo más inteligente, dedicarse a disfrutar. Sigo bajando mientras acaricio su miembro con la mano, recorro sus piernas dando pequeños mordiscos o succionando para hacer un chupetón, me hace gracia lamerle detrás de las rodillas, esa piel es tan sensible que le hace estremecer.

Mis dedos pastorean la piel de su vientre, se enredan en el vello claro de su entrepierna, muerdo el hueso de su cadera, me acerco a su miembro y sin más mis labios lo rodean, el latigazo que mueve su cuerpo, es el inicio de mi pérdida de control, succiono y acaricio con las manos, toda su extensión, Peeta no para de gemir, hasta que le agarro por las nalgas y le impulso más dentro de mí, un grito escapa de su garganta, y mi gemido en su sexo le excita aun más.

- Katniss, no puedo…. No puedo aguantar más.

- No lo hagas - digo apartándome un poco para contestar… - y sigo lamiendo - y moviendo mis manos en torno a él. Mientras le acaricio paro un poco para verle ahí entregado al placer solo para mí – Vamos…, quiero verte, quiero ver como lo haces, para mi….

- ¡OH dios,…. Ahora no pares - le hago caso y mi boca continua su trabajo sobre él - estoy a punto yo….. - Su cuerpo se arquea y le noto fluir en mi interior. Me quedo con todo y subo al encuentro de su boca.

- Hummmm, me encanta tu sabor, estoy mojada, caliente y te deseo como nunca pensé pero…

- Katniss, suéltame – dije aun con respiración afectada y los ojos de nuevo llenos de deseo

- NO

- Katniss, no podre soportarlo, te necesito - cuando miro hacia abajo veo que es cierto, otra vez su miembro endureciéndose para mí.

- Y ,¿Qué me darás a cambio, Lobito?

- HUMM - me muerde el labio con fruición, disfrutando de los restos de su placer en mi boca, igual que disfruto yo - Lo que quieras.

- Que me ames como soy y con lo que soy - sabe a qué me refiero, y por fin, aunque sea bajo coacción, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios en señal de rendición.

Suelto sus manos deseando su venganza, que no se hace esperar, el sujetador es historia en medio segundo, el tanga ni contar, se coloca entre mis piernas y comienza a torturarme con su lengua, sobre la mínima tela, se dedica a morder mi trasero con intención, noto cada uno de sus dientes en mi piel, las descargas eléctricas se suceden de manera exponencial, cuando por fin su lengua me posee, sus labios tiran suavemente de mi centro de placer, suaves mordiscos, me excitan y me hacen humedecer.

El calor de mi cuerpo se multiplica por mil, cuando me penetra con los dedos, sin dejar de recorrerme con la boca, presiona en el punto justo y sonríe cuando me arqueo buscando más - Vamos cielo, yo lo hice por ti… devuélveme el favor. - su voz enronquecida por el deseo, me lleva a suplicar más.- yo… yo… casi, estoy muy cerca, … necesito,….. más deprisa, ¡VAMOS! - digo con urgencia,- Dame más, en una milésima de segundo se coloca entre mis piernas y retirando lo dedos entra en mí de un tirón, el orgasmo me asalta como un cuchillo, grito por la intensidad de sentirle completamente en mi. Mi carne se cierra en torno suyo, haciendo que gima más.

Me besa en la boca, sus movimientos se hacen necesitados, fuertes y precisos, el sudor resbala por su espalda, mis piernas rodean su cintura, empujándole a seguir, su boca cubre mi pecho, sus dedos no deja de pellizcar, de rozar, entra en mí a ritmo frenético, su frente en la mía, su mano en mi cuello su aliento se mezcla con el mío e incluso sus ojos no dejan de acariciar. La velocidad de las embestidas aumenta a ritmo de forma directamente proporcional al placer que me produce, somos un cuerpo, un alma, un deseo, que va en la misma dirección la de ofrecer al otro el orgasmo de su vida y el calor sube, sube y me inunda, casi lo puedo tocar, la boca entre abierta, gemidos y gritos pidiendo más. Más del otro, mucho más, con un último movimiento nuestros cuerpos se van.

Caemos rendidos en la cama - por fin esto es oficial - bromeo.

Me mira extrañado - somos pareja tonto, no solo novios, somos uno ¿no me fallarás?.

- No te fallaré.

- Mi vida….. ya sabes.

- La mía… también.

Al fin el sueño nos vence, nuestros cuerpos desnudos desde que nos besamos por primera vez, hemos pasado por cosas que se podían evitar, solo con la confianza, solo con aceptarnos el uno al otro tal cual. Mi única esperanza es que a partir de ahora, intentemos al menos no volver a cometer el mismo error, ir el uno con el otro con la verdad, nuestras pieles se unen en un abrazo, como tantas noches que hemos tenido y las tantas que quedarán. No puedo creer que por fin mi chico de la fila de admisiones sea mío, mi amigo, mi amante, mi compañero para el resto de mi vida, porque sé que nunca podría haber otro como él.

FIN

* * *

Aun queda un epilogo que seguro os va a gustar... y que tal el lemon juliper jajaja este tambien me salio distinto... XD... yo juraria que os he contestado via PM... pero ya me conoceis... despistada a mas no poder... en fin pues con todo mi cariño... os agradezco que hayais leido, comentado y agregado esta hsitoria y mi persona a vuestras listas de favoritos y avisos... espero que no os haya decepcionado... solo es una historia de amor... básicamente, se que no hay grandes dramas pero... es que no soy nada trágica... os quiero...

Espero que el destino de Portia sea de "vuestro agrado", a mi me parece bastante horrible, pero si queréis que se escape del centro mental y la pille un camión? ¿queréis?, Solo queda el epilogo y no por ello menos importante. ok. ? besazos.


	43. Epilogo

_Los personajes que conocéis son de Suzanne Collins, los que no me los inventé, la historia es de mi propiedad adaptada a "la parejita". Esta publicada en Potterfics, en su texto original /Avd. Lemon._ _**Ya sabéis Hutcher es Josh **_-_** y Ryan es Peeta... sorry y las situaciones con personajes reales con completamente inventadas.**_

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

Acabo de ducharme, me envuelvo en la toalla y entro en la habitación.

- Huuum, Katniss.

Le oigo llamarme con voz lastimosamente sexy, y terminando de despertarse.

- Arriba perezoso, que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Está tumbado de espaldas, el edredón a la cintura cubriendo su desnudez, es la viva imagen de la sensualidad, joder, si parece un anuncio de colonias, sonríe bajo mi mirada con gesto seductor, estirando todos los músculos que mi vista alcanza a absorber.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Condenado…- pche.

- Aug, eso me ha dolido, mi mujer no me encuentra atractivo, me duele, ah. - continua con su queja infantil.

- ¿Y dónde te duele amor? - a este juego siempre pueden jugar dos.

- Aquí - dice señalando sus labios con el dedo

Me acerco y le beso, solo un piquito un roce y me aparto.

- Y aquí - señalando el pecho que recibe igual tratamiento.

- Y aquí - señalando un "sospechoso" bulto que se nota bajo el edredón, aun con la toalla enrollada me pongo sobre él, acariciando con la mano el lugar indicado, me coge el brazo y me mira,.

- Pues te aguantas - le suelto sin piedad - anoche ya "curé" esa parte de tu anatomía, es tu culpa si has vuelto a hacerte daño - digo con sonrisa perversa metiendo la mano bajo el edredón.

- OooH,- gime al contacto - eres perversa linda - entorna los ojos, haciendo que se derrita mi interior- ¿Cómo puedes dejarme aquí sufriendo?.

Este juego se está poniendo realmente caliente - eres tonto, mi amor.

-Si, pero te gusto… Humm – suspira dejándose acariciar.

- Por supuesto, eres mi tonto perfecto, ahora deja de ejercer y tócame - su sonrisa se amplía y se iluminan sus ojos, lleva una mano hasta la toalla y tira de ella para dejarme con mi piel, mis manos van a su aire y el resto de mi cuerpo no obedece a mi cabeza, me tumbo sobre él para besarle apartando el edredón que termino empujando hasta a bajo con los pies, esa piel tan cálida me enciende, le oigo gemir.

- Eres cruel.

Estoy a gatas sobre él, mi cuerpo completamente al descubierto, se acalora al contacto, sus manos cubren mis senos, excitándome, sus dedos recorriendo su redondez, se inclina hacia mí para besarlos, jugando con su lengua, su boca mordiendo, succionando, me pone a mil. Me muevo sobre su sexo, está completamente excitado, igual que yo, me muevo despacio para obligarle a actuar, se separa un momento para tomar mis labios, lamiéndolos con desespero, nuestras lenguas se enlazan con deseo, bailan en nuestras bocas que vibran con gemidos de excitación, sus manos agarran mis nalgas presionando y enardeciendo mis sentidos – Te… necesito… lléname…..,. - Con un movimiento se levanta y me hace dar la vuelta colocando una almohada a la altura de mis caderas, noto su aliento en mi cuello cuando me posee, esta posición es perfecta para dejar libres sus manos, que me acarician desde atrás, el roce de su cuerpo en mi espalda es caliente, embriagador, con el dedo roza mi carne más sensible, proporcionándome tal subidón, que me obliga a gritar, a pedir más. - Por favor… no pares... ahora o te… mataré.

- No pensaba linda,…. Te deseo, demasiado... para poderlo hacer. Te siento… tan mía.

- Si... tus manos, no dejes … de acariciarme.

- Humm, me encanta el roce de tu piel.

Siento que me contraigo por dentro, le oigo gruñir, nuestras respiraciones se hacen entrecortadas, con cada embate me acerco más y más a consumar mi placer, le noto deslizarse en mi interior, encajando su carne en la mía como dos piezas de un puzle perfecto, mi carne le atrae hacia mí, sus dedos martirizándome, hasta hacerme explotar, hasta irme con él, noto como me llena, cuando su calor invade mi ser.

Caemos sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad, notos sus besos en mí hombro, sus caricias en mi piel, aun derrotado, por el esfuerzo, no deja de hacerme sentir adorada, deseada, repleta de él.

- Humm, estoy en la luna - sonrío

Oigo su ligera carcajada cuando me abandona - no quédate un ratito más sobre mi, me gusta sentir tu peso, me gusta sentir tu piel.

- Será como desees, amor.

- Esa boquita cielo, que me pones a cien - digo haciéndole soltar una carcajada.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, tengo mucho más para darte…. - susurra sensual junto a mi oreja.

- Ay, pero no puede ser - digo estremeciéndome bajo sus caricias, las yemas de sus dedos son tan suaves cuando recorren mi cuerpo - tenemos que prepararnos, ya sabes, otro estreno, es lo que tiene codearse, con la "zona Vip".

- Que fastidio - resopla levantándose, y dejando esa sensación de orfandad en toda mi persona - en fin, todo sea por la patria.

- jajaja si y por el rey, venga, nos divertiremos, hace mucho que no vemos a nuestros amigos.

- Es cierto, además tengo ganas de verte con ese vestido que he visto en el armario, y más aún - achica los ojos con malicia - de imaginarte con esa ropa interior que eliges últimamente y que me encargaré de quitar al final de la noche.

- Eres un pervertido.

- Y tú una provocadora.

Vuelvo a ducharme con él, entre juegos y risas, conseguimos terminar, ahora no tenemos que temer interrupciones, estamos solos en nuestra casa, vivimos en un pequeño ático, de dos habitaciones, por si acaso…. Magde y Héctor se quedaron con la otra casa, Javi y Belén también viven juntos, y Hutcher…..

- ¿Sabes?, tengo ganas de ver a Hutch

- Ah, ¿si? ….. y ¿quieres ponerme celoso también?

- No tonto, estoy deseando hablar con Jen - gracias a las últimas fotos, cuando comenzó el rodaje, ella se lanzó, según me dijo prácticamente le acorraló en su camerino, le pidió explicaciones, cuando él quiso saber porque, ella se declaró, jajaja, ¡si!, ella le dijo que quería intentarlo, que esos meses viéndole conmigo en las revistas, habían terminado de cabrearla, que fuera claro, que sentía…. ¿seguía queriendo algo más?. Mi "Hutch" no me defraudó, las fotos del rodaje, estaban en todas partes, ellos en la playa, haciéndose ojitos, eso fue en la segunda película, ahora ya es oficial, después de un año y dos películas en su espalda, la última película de la saga va a ver la luz, y ellos, siguen juntos, me alegro tanto por los dos.

Alex y Prim, están de viene y va, aún no sabemos muy bien que va a pasar con ellos, creo que esta noche están en fase, te quiero, pero con ellos nunca se sabe, Jose mi niño superdotado, está en Japón, le flipa la fórmula uno y allí que se fue, hace seis meses, para mí que ha encontrado algo en el país del sol naciente. Es increíble que se hablase japonés… es un genio definitivamente…

El año pasado conseguimos terminar nuestras carreras, tras un verano fabuloso en los ángeles, comenzamos a trabajar, tal como habíamos pensado, yo en casa y Peeta con Héctor, pero sin exclusividad, por lo que también cierra algunos casos con Haymitch, la verdad le va fenomenal, ha ganado un par de casos importantes y lo primero que hizo fue comprarme un anillo, un diamante precioso que adorna mi dedo y pedirme que me case con él. Le dije que si, claro… pero sin prisas, me da un poco de pereza ponerme a preparar algo así, quizás algún día le proponga fugarnos a las Vegas, visitamos bastante a su madre, la adoro, la tuvimos algo abandonada, ahora ella vive con un hombre que la hace feliz….

Peeta está poco a poco recuperando la relación con su padre, conseguimos verle cuando estuvimos en Estados unidos… es un hombre agradable pero demasiado estricto y está claro que vive para su deber… aunque la relación ahora es cordial entre los dos.

El reencuentro es emocionante, todos tenemos tanto que contar, una noticia destaca sobre las otra, vamos a ser tíos…. ¡Si! Haymitch y Jane, están esperando una bebe y quieren que seamos los padrinos, estoy tan feliz. La película nos deja sin habla, aplausos, felicitaciones, y palmeos de espalda, Alex y Prim también están aquí, esta vez parece que va en serio, creo que Prim ha decidido por fin quedarse allí, viene a hablar con sus padres, por lo visto su indecisión era parte del problema, ahora está resuelto. Hay una gran fiesta organizada en el hotel, nos reunimos todos y el ambiente es relajado y a la vez febril, disfrutando de la compañía, pero claro, nuestros estrenos están gafados, acabo de ver algo que no me gusta nada de nada.

Mi tío se acerca con alguien, otro escollo de mi pasado, claro el no sabe nada.

- Katniss, ¿recuerdas a Nicolás?, el quiere comenzar a trabajar con nosotros, ya sabes es un pintor de talento, y su novia - el chico me dirige una malvada mirada, ve a Peeta a mi lado y sé que pretende molestarle, porque sus ojos me recorren de arriba a abajo como intentando desnudarme, en una lasciva y desagradable mirada. Me abrazo a mi novio poniendo una mano en su espalda, mi mirada es de "tranquilo este se va a enterar" una sutil sonrisa en su cara me indica que está preparado para lo que sea que yo tenga en mente.

- Claro Haym, ¿Cómo estás Snow? - espero que mi voz suene amenazante, pero está tan pagado de si mismo que no puede evitar el intento de humillar.

- Encantado de mi vida – su risa falsa suena en mis oídos ¿Cómo en algún momento me pudo gustar o parecer agradable – pero ahora me llamo Corolaruis es mi… nombre artístico – cretino … - seguro que no lo sabes pero es una planta preciada en decoración espero que mis cuadros estén presentes en cada rincón del mundo… mi novia me ayudó a elegirlo - hace un gesto despectivo y se vuelve hacia Peeta - Hola - dice tendiéndole, soy un el ex de Katniss, en realidad, tuvimos algo muy especial, ¿verdad?, ¿aun recuerdas tu primera vez?. – Este tipo es imbécil…

Yo a este le mato, noto como Peeta se tensa y suelta la mano como si de una serpiente venenosa se tratara, pero le acaricio la espalda antes de hablar yo, esta es mi ultima batalla… con alguien que me hizo daño tengo que darle una lección - Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, cómo no recordar lo que me enseñaste, gracias por no dejarme olvidar… ehhh, ¿cómo dirías tu?, ¡ah si!, que no quiero algo frio y blando nunca más – estoy muy cabreada - Por cierto ¿tu novia lleva bien el que no tengas ni puta idea de preliminares, o quizás le molesta más lo de la eyaculación precoz?, menos mal que mi novio me da toooodo lo que necesito - mi mano recorre el perfil de Peeta con un suave roce pasando con intención los dedos por el delantero de su pantalón con gesto sugerente y travieso dejando a todos con los ojos a cuadritos - en realidad mucho más - Termino muy tranquila mirando a mi chico, con amor y recibiendo a cambio su orgullo y satisfacción.

"Corolarius" me mataría si pudiera, su mirada es de estupefacción, está blanco como el papel, el cazador cazado ¿a qué jode? Pienso.- por cierto no es que me importe mucho pero ese nombre te queda ridículo… planta decorativa… por Dios que idea…, ¿Por qué no Mickey es un ratoncito muy decorativo también - y se me escapa una risa cantarina..

Todo el grupo me ha oído, se ha hecho un silencio sepulcral, que Magde rompe con una gran carcajada, a la que de inmediato se unen los demás

Nico se enciende hasta las orejas, me mira con odio pero no le tengo miedo, ahora se lo que quiero, ahora soy fuerte.

- Mi heroína - susurra Peeta con una sonrisa en mi oreja – eres mi bruja favorita y… no quisiera tenerte como adversario… das miedo – susurra haciendo vibrar el aire a mi alrededor…

- Y no lo olvides jamás – le contesto en el mismo tono seductor y lleno de promesas… Mi tío apenas puede contener la sonrisa, entonces me doy la vuelta - chicos a bailar.

Mientras todos se dirigen a la pista toca mi brazo - Creo que he perdido un cliente, pero ¡que diablos!, mereció la pena, total era un imbécil.

Nico se ha marchado con el rabo, o lo que sea que tenga entre las piernas, Jane y Haymitch no pueden más y se hartan de reir - que te diviertas me dice.

-Y vosotros - Peeta y yo nos giramos en dirección a la pista donde el grupo más imposible del mundo nos espera para celebrarlo, mientras en el ambiente suena mi canción favorita…

_**He perdido sin quererlo los papeles que me diste antes de ayer**_

_**Donde estaban los consejos que apuntamos pa que todo fuera bien**_

_**Y ahora estamos camino de la frontera**_

_**Disfrutando a poquitos la vida entera**_

_**Así que tengo que encontrarte para verte y que me digas otra vez**_

_**Y necesito una ayudita, una palabra que me pueda convencer**_

_**Y cuando me habla la montaña más pequeña no se mueve cada vez**_

_**Cruzamos camino de la frontera**_

_**Disfrutando a sorbitos la luna llena**_

_**Cómo no voy a mojarme si aquí dentro nunca deja de llover**_

_**Aquí no para de llover**_

_**Y si seguimos con el plan establecido**_

_**Nos cansaremos al ratito de empezar**_

_**Probablemente no encontremos el camino**_

_**Pero nos sobrarán las ganas de volar**_

_**Qué fácil es perderse de la mano**_

_**Madre mía, ¡agárrate!**_

Ya me agarré, no pienso soltar la mano de Peeta, el no quiere soltar la mía… estaremos juntos siendo honestos por el resto de nuestras vidas… estoy tan segura de ello que no necesito ningún guion… ninguna lista ninguna norma sobre como actuar… solo nuestro instinto… nuestro cariño y como única ley amar… darlo todo por el otro y tomarlo todo de él…

_**Que el vacío de ese vaso no se llena**_

_**Si no vuelves tú a querer**_

_**Y pasa cuando estamos camino de la frontera**_

_**Pobrecita, cansada, la vida queda**_

_**Cuándo voy a pasarla**_

_**Si no paro y nunca dejo de correr**_

_**Y si no paro de correr**_

_**Improvisemos un guión definitivo**_

_**Que no tengamos mas remedio que olvidar**_

_**Y hacer de todas las estrellas el camino**_

_**Para que nunca falten ganas de soñar**_

_**Y suena bien**_

_**Parece que nos hemos convencido**_

_**Sólo tenemos que perder velocidad**_

_**Hace ya tiempo que no estamos divididos**_

_**Algo sobraba**_

_**Cuando echamos a volar **_

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah **_

_**Dicen que sé que suena diferente**_

_**En tu futuro, en tu pasado, en mi presente**_

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah **_

_**Y hemos sobrevivido**_

_**Aunque no sé bien a qué**_

_**Y es que andábamos tan perdidos**_

_**Que no podíamos ver**_

_**La alegría que se lleva el miedo**_

_**Los buenos ratos, el sol de enero,**_

_**Volver contigo cada amanecer**_

_**Pensando dam di dam di dam dam**_

_**Cuenta hasta tres, empiezo yo primero**_

_**y así el efecto del disparo es más certero**_

_**ya no sigas tú quitándole la prisa, mirando como la tortuga te hipnotiza**_

_**y nadie se hará el camino sin suerte, que aquí lo malo en algo bueno se convierte**_

_**existe un sendero y te has convencido, así que empiézalo conmigo y echaremos a volar**_

_**Y echaremos a volar**_

_**Nadie se hará el camino sin suerte**_

_**Que aquí la pena en pedacitos se convierte**_

_**Te aguarda un mundo entero, titiritero**_

_**no lo hagas esperar.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Dos años después**_

Otra pareja que se une Héctor y Magde se casan hoy… frente al espejo me maquillo suavemente, y me visto con rapidez, el tiempo ha pasado volando, y ya es hora de salir. Mi vestido negro ligeramente abullonado por encima de la rodilla es un palabra de honor de Dolores Promesas... llevo el pelo recogido dejando expuesta la nuca y unos mechones sueltos a los lados.

Peeta se acerca por detrás enrollando su dedo en uno de ellos y me besa la oreja haciéndome sonreír – estás preciosa pero te falta…. Hummm… ¡esto!.

Es un collar de piedras de colores ancho imitando los petos egipcios, he descubierto que mi hombre tiene muy buen gusto ya que con este vestido es el único exceso que puedo añadir… los pendientes son piedras iguales pegadas al lóbulo, cuando me abrocha el accesorio realza todo el conjunto.

- Me encanta cielo…

- Estoy deseando que termine la fiesta… quiero que esta noche sea lo único que te dejes puesto, mientras te hago mía.

- Entonces tendrás que portarte muy bien…- para para… Katniss céntrate – porque ahora estás siendo malísimo, me has excitado… demonio disfrazado de ángel de ojos azules…

Me muerde el labio y sonríe – Habló mi bruja de ojos grises, déjame mostrarte como me tienes a mí…

Lleva mi mano a su entrepierna y noto su miembro duro y erecto… . – uno rápido… no puedo dejar que te vayas así – pero que falsa estoy siendo… la que no puede irse más encendida que la antorcha olímpica soy yo…

Peeta suelta una carcajada antes de lanzarse sobre mi… - mentirosa – susurra en mi oreja, pasando la lengua por el cuello haciendo que me estremezca… .

Me empuja contra la pared y desabrocho su cinturón y los pantalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, junto con el bóxer caen a sus pies, sus mano levantan el vestido hasta la cintura y acaricia la unión entre mis piernas haciendo que gima – vamos… para mí… gime para mi… - esa voz… aparta con un dedo el tanga y me penetra con los dedos, de nuevo me estremezco..- si…Kat… vamos… - el vaivén de sus dedos me distrae un momento su aliento sobre el cuello me trasporta hasta que puedo reaccionar y tomarle con mis manos, esa dureza suave que deseo tanto…

- Peeta… no esperes más.. no puedo esperar más…- eleva mi pierna en torno a su cadera y sin dejar de acariciarme pone las manos en mi trasero ayudándome a elevarme… subo la otra pierna y – si…- pierdo todo el aire cuando entra en mí de golpe…, me derrito con el exquisito vaivén de sus caderas… su miembro caliente entra y sale deprisa… hay urgencia en los dos.

Me posee salvajemente contra la pared – grita… - me ordena con su aliento sobre mi boca – grita para mí cuando ahogue tu deseo… - su voz entrecortada me lleva al límite mientras su presión se hace más fuerte, más de él todo él dentro de mí… mis músculos internos se contraen cerca del orgasmo y le oigo gruñir, ambos estamos atrapados en la espiral del mundo que se difumina a nuestro alrededor cuando exploto con un grito…que Peeta sofoca con un beso profundo mientras se diluye en mi interior…

Nos recomponemos poco a poco, uno al lado del otro respirando acelerados – eres increíble..., me das todo cuanto deseo…

- Tu eres todo cuanto deseo yo sra. Mellark – me contesta mientras me ayuda a colocar mi vestido y se viste él…nos casamos hace seis meses en una ceremonia sencilla pero a la que asistieron nuestros amigos… mi tío se emocionó completamente al llevarme al altar… y Peeta… era la viva imagen del novio perfecto con ese traje oscuro y corbata azul de seda que no hacía sino acentuar sus ojos…

- Por cierto… - es el momento de decírselo, esta vez no esperaré, - ¿no has notado nada raro en mi? … - me mira extrañado terminando de abrochar su cinturón.

- No…

- Tengo una falta – le miro de reojo para que asimile la información… - aun no es seguro pero – ahora el entendimiento se abre paso en su cerebro-

- Katnis ¿estás? … - toma mi cara entre sus manos y me atrapa en su mirada, como siempre hizo…

- Pues aún es pronto para decirlo seguro pero…

- Embarazada… - sus ojos adquieren una expresión rara mezclando una gran alegría con ternura y se humedecen incluso de forma rara… - nosotros…

- El lunes tengo cita pero… si el test no falla… vamos a ser padres Peet..

Es como si un tifón me elevara al cielo, sus brazos me levantan en vilo y aprieta el rostro contra mi pelo – Te amo – algunas lágrimas se le escapan… - te amo Kat…

Le beso en la frente mientras aparto con la mano algunos mechones de su cara – Lo se… tanto como yo a ti… - solo hacía unos meses que decidimos intentar tener un hijo y no creímos que fuese tan rápido pero… aquí está y ahora lo viviremos juntos todo… lo disfrutaremos los dos… - Pero aun no cuentes nada ¿ok? .

- No sé si podré aguantar… - está tan emocionado que sus ojos brillan como turquesas talladas – soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, no sé que hice para merecerte.

- Amarme entera desde que te encontré, amor – me besa tiernamente – vamos… nos esperan.

- Oh… esto … ¿no te habré hecho daño no?, tendré que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora…

No puedo evitar reírme – mi tonto maravilloso y encantador…, tu jamás podrías hacerme daño con tu cuerpo ni con tu amor… solo tu ausencia acabaría conmigo… Nunca me dejes, promete estar conmigo.

- Siempre.

* * *

Bien como os quedasteis tan tristes con lo del niño… he decidido cambiar un poco el final… en realidad queríais saber la reacción de Peeta pues no se… ahí tenéis… ahora no os queda más remedio que decirme que os parece…

El original terminaba con la canción

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis compartido conmigo vuestras impresiones de esta historia y por vuesttro tiempo a todos lo que la habeis leído y añadido a favoritos, espero veros en las que ojalá me queden por contar…

_**juliper22**_¿descarada yo? jajaj.. bueno si un poquito... si en realidad es drama pero me referia a eso que dices tu que de los 42 capitulos solo en unos pocos lo pasan realmente mal... pero no me gusta alargar el sufrimiento... XD... en fin por eso digo que no soy muy dramatica... Me alegra que te gsute el lemon y si lo de la mano (que al principio me volvi loca pensando ¿que mano dice? ) bien pues si es la mano en la nuca para mantener las caras juntas pegadas hasta que puedan sentir incluso el roce de las pestañas del otro... no eso de ahogar ni cosas de esas.. para que más excitación... ya se ponen ello bastante en situación no¿?¿? Me exgtgtraña que a nadie le haya extrañado lo del disfraz ... en fin ... a mi me hizo gracia lo de caperucita comiendose al lobo vosotras sabréis XD... besitos y gracias por seguirme en mis historias wapa . _**isiita s**_i, claro yo por daros la oportunidad de ser misericodiosas pero sois tan malas como yo... jajaja creo que el destino de Portia es peor que la muerte... pero es un mal bicho bss XD _**charlotte8800**_ tu fuiste la primera que acertó ya hace como tres capitulos el destino de Portia pero no pude decirlo en su momento... bsitos XD... espero que te guste el "final especial" no se muy bien como habrá quedado porque eso si que es nuevo... estabais tan ilusionadas con el bebe... _**Everllarkglee4ever** _No me dijiste nada del final pero gracias por seguirme... y a _**Kadyan y Sil**_ que vais a vuestro ritmo ... gracias por venir... bsitos y _**MarEverdeen**_ que también ha comentado esta historia y ultimamente anda tan liada como todas bss XD... os quiero un monton...


End file.
